Skip to the End
by phxwriter
Summary: Cass sends Dean to recruit a certain Slayer into the war against Lucifer, only problem is, the two have their own battle to resolve...
1. Chapter 1

**Skip to the End**

Rating: M

Summary: Cass sends Dean to recruit a certain Slayer into the war against Lucifer, only problem is, the two have their own battle to resolve...

Timeline: Just after Episode "When the Levee Breaks" and several years after post season 7 "Chosen"

A/N: A song tells a story and here is my interpretation based on Kelly Clarkson's "My Life Would Suck Without You". Lyrics belong to artist. I own nothing.

**Ch. 1 Revising the Ending**

Dean stared in horror and disappointment as Sam turned his back and walked out the door. After a serious confrontation and fist fight, Sam had made it clear whose side he was on.

Dean swiped the blood from the corner of his mouth as he got to his feet. He heaved a deep breath as fury boiled through his veins. Feeling a presence in the room, he swung around and saw Cass in the corner, looking as brooding as ever.

"It's time Dean," he said succinctly.

Dean shrouded a frown of impatience and irritation.

"Time for what? Tea and cookies?"

Cass moved swiftly forward and deepened his brooding glare.

"Remember what I told you to do if you couldn't stop Sam."

Dean stared at Cass for a long minute before his frown hardened.

"Yeah and you can forget it Cass," he groaned.

Dean examined himself in the mirror as Cass hovered near him. He released another long sigh and shook his head.

"I said forget it Cass. I don't need help."

Cass gave him a doubtful stare.

"You do, it has been written."

Cass removed a folded up stack of paper from the inner pocket of his trenchcoat and tossed it to him.

"Chuck had a vision?"

Dean leaned against the dresser and started to rub out a painful knot in the back of his neck as he skimmed over the first page.

"The Prophet has foretold of your alliance with the Slayer in stopping Lucifer, you must seek her out now."

Dean quickly scanned over the pages until he stopped at the last sentence.

"This thing is incomplete," he grumbled. "It just says I...shift uncomfortably on the porch as the door swung open'...what happens after that?"

Cass remained silent as Dean shook his head.

"I think Chuck needs to do a rewrite," he grunted. "Or I'll rewrite it myself."

Dean pushed off the dresser and headed out of the room.

"You cannot fight what is written Dean," Cass replied flatly.

Dean paused at the foot of the parking lot and glared at Cass.

"That may be, but I sure as hell am walking into one," he snapped lightly.

Dean waved the pages of Chuck's story.

"Did Chuck give any indication on how this little tale ends? Do I get clocked in the face or thrown across a room?"

Cass remained characteristically silent. Dean frowned with annoyance as he wandered over to his car.

"I'll figure something out, like I always have. I'm not doing whatever Chuck has put in the cards."

As Dean unlocked the car, Cass hurled him against the hood and glared at him.

"If Lucifer is freed, there is more at stake than your pride Dean," he snapped.

After they stared at each other for a long minute, Cass released his hold on Dean and stepped back.

"Seek out the Slayer now," Cass replied sharply.

Dean straightened and shifted in his stance several times before he gave a disgruntled frown.

"Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't know where to look. The last number I had on her is out of service. We're not exactly on speaking terms. What makes you think she wants to hear anything I have to say?"

"You must get her to listen," Cass replied flatly.

Dean scoffed. "Yeah right, like she ever listened to me in the past."

"You are wasting time."

"Look Cass, I told you I have no idea where to go..."

Dean squinted as a sharp white light blanketed over him. When the light dissipated, he found himself standing on a strange driveway in the middle of the woods. At the end of the driveway was a small, grayish blue cottage style house. He shifted his eyes to the mailbox and noticed the flag was angled up. He popped the lid of the mailbox and fished out a stack of letters. After seeing the name on the letters, he frowned, shook his head and looked up at the Heavens.

"Cass, you cheater," he grumbled.

Dean crept down the short driveway and spied a look through the front window. The inside of the house was faintly lit by a few lamps through out the living room. He stumbled back from the window when he heard a voice echoing behind the door.

"Aw crap," he groaned.

When his feet inadvertently led him over to the porch, he found himself shifting in his stance...uncomfortably.

"God dammit," he muttered.

As the door swung open, he drew a deep breath in anticipation of what was about to unfold. He looked up at the sky.

"You better be right about this," he muttered under his breath.

Buffy bounded through her house collecting her purse and coat when her cell phone hummed softly. She ran through the living room and into her bedroom to snatch up her phone. She heaved a deep sigh as Dawn immediately began complaining without so much of a friendly greeting. She shuffled toward the door and cradled the phone against her ear. When she turned the knob and pulled the door open, she froze in her step.

"...and then you wouldn't believe what he said to me..." Dawn lamented.

Buffy completely tuned out her sister's rants over her boyfriend when she saw a ghost from her past. After staring for a very long minute, she blinked out of her astonishment.

"Uh Dawnie, I need to call you back."

"What? But why?"

Buffy abruptly hung up as her congenial mood shifted into a black one. Her brows furrowed into a frown as her heart stirred with a mixture of anger, pain and resentment.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door _

Dean stared back at Buffy as she shot him an icy glare. Though her hands hadn't curled into fists in preparation for a whopping punch to the face, he knew he was dangling towards one. What the hell was he supposed to say after all these years? As a tense silence lingered in the air, Dean shifted his eyes over the deep lines of irritation in her face, it was an expression he was very acquainted with, a reaction she had bestowed upon him often in the past when he pissed her off, which was more times than he could stand to count.

Buffy narrowed her eyes on Dean and racked her brain for a response. She couldn't even fathom the last time she had seen him and now he was on her doorstep, looking at her with those steely eyes and a brooding look, an expression he had shot her often in the past, an expression that had royally pissed her off, an expression that always ended up in a heated argument. What on earth would have brought him here? What could he possibly have to say that he hadn't already?

_Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
_

Buffy leaned in the doorway and stamped back the glimmer of hope that he had sought her out to make amends. After all these years of mutual silence, of moving on, of staying out of each other's lives, she had believed the scab on her broken heart had finally healed and faded. But now, as he shifted his stance on the porch, just the sight of him made her mind flash with memories, the good, the bad and the ugly.

_Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me _

_Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again _

Buffy blew out a long breath as she drummed up the words to speak after several minutes of being dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here? HOW did you know where I was?"

Dean absorbed the harsh tone of her voice as her frown deepened. He could have tried to charm her with a dashing smile and a compliment but knowing their deep seated history and how he had burned many bridges with her, he decided to tread these waters very cautiously.

"I got a referral from a...higher authority," he said dryly.

Dean blew out a breath as she dipped her head down briefly, causing ringlets of blonde hair to fall around her face. Despite trying to wash away her memory over the past year and a half since he had been freed from Hell, he couldn't help but soak up the sight of her. She was still so damn beautiful, like a wine that got better with age. As he thought for a long minute, he had trouble remembering how things had gotten so bad between them until she hitched her head up to meet his eyes.

Deep beyond the scars guarding his heart, he felt a very distinct ripple of regret as he noticed her lips starting to quiver and her eyes looming with tears. As the ripples of regret grew into waves, he felt his rigid composure crumbling as a large dose of longing swept through his heart. Although his first instinct was to walk away, to maintain their agreement to stay out of sight and out of mind, to move forward and never look back, he had to admit, deep down inside, he had missed her more than anything in the world and he was relishing in her presence again. His second instinct was to throw his arms around her and kiss her like crazy.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah _

Buffy blew out a long breath and roped in her composure as she felt her heart shaking with pain. She bit down on her lip and fought the tears that threatened to pour out. She had cried a thousand tears over Dean in the past and she vowed never to shed any more. She summoned all her Slayer strength to beat back the cloud of emotions that wanted to rain furiously down on him. She shook her head several times before she drew another deep breath.

"I'm so not in the mood for your vague and secretive crap," she said sharply. "So just get to the point where you tell me why you're here."

Dean saw the exasperation thickening over her face as she crossed her arms and stood tall despite her small frame. She narrowed her eyes even deeper and glared at him for a long moment. His mind flashed back in time when she had displayed that hostile look after disapproving of some plan or action he took without much regard for her feelings or insight. It was a look that, despite the blatant meaning behind it, still turned him on in his sick mind.

Buffy waited expectantly for an answer. After a minute, she noticed a very familiar spark in his eyes that made her blood boil with fury. It was the same spark that had flared in his eyes the first time they met four years ago in Red Lodge, Montana. She and Faith had ended up there after tracking down Gordon Walker, a rogue Hunter who had tried to kill them both a couple months before while they were training some new Slayers in Florida.

While Faith had been all too eager to work with the Winchester brothers on a vampire case, Buffy had her reservations, especially since the elder sibling had made constant passes at her throughout the investigation with cheesy one liners and innuendos. But as the four of them traveled around the country, investigating cases, seeing the havoc caused by a new big bad with Yellow Eyes, she had began to soften when Sam candidly shared the Winchester family history, against Dean's protests. After seeing the deep sadness and pain that had darkened his life, Buffy had developed a better understanding about the elder Winchester, relating to the hardships and sacrifices involved in protecting a younger sibling at all costs. Needless to say, she had succumbed to the attraction that had been brewing beneath the surface for quite some time.

So she traveled for nearly a year with the boys, seeking out the Big Bad until Dean had pushed her away in the only way he knew how, by lying and cheating instead of admitting his gravest concerns. He very rarely ever opened up to her voluntarily which was why they always ended up arguing and walking away from each other, swearing never to return.

When another minute passed by without a response, Buffy drew out an exasperated breath and shook her head.

"You know what, I don't care," she growled. "Whatever it is, I'm not interested so just get back in your precious baby and..."

Buffy briefly shifted her eyes past Dean and noticed a glaring absence in the driveway.

"Where's the Impala? Where's...Sam? What's going on?"

Buffy stumbled back slightly and shook her head again.

"No, no, no, forget I asked," she said.

She rubbed her face with her hands and drew out another breath. She had spent the better part of the year trying to overcome yet another volatile encounter with the notoriously distant and non communicative Dean Winchester. It had been horrible and shocking enough to grasp the reality that Dean had been torn apart by Hellhounds one year after he made that stupid deal, and it had been even more astonishing when nearly four months later, he had been mysteriously resurrected. Both of those revelations had come from one short phone call from Sam, as a personal courtesy. She had wrestled with the desire to pop into his life just to see how he was dealing with being back on earth. She had imagined he was coping in his own, silent and repressed way. After a few weeks, Dawn's teenage angst had served as a distraction and as time passed, a year and a half to be exact, thoughts of Dean had gradually drifted away. She never expected to see him ever again.

Buffy blew out a long breath of frustration as she struggled to get her muscles moving. She should have slammed the door in his face, or punched him in the face, which were her first instincts, but the longer he stood there, the more she studied him. The grating tension in her muscles started to dissipate when she caught a flicker of intense turmoil and pain in his eyes. She screamed at herself to walk away, to close the door, to move on but she found herself completely immobile at that moment, as if she were powerless in his presence, even after all the heartache he had blasted into her life.

_You got a piece of me_

Buffy stamped down on her quavering lips as her heart threatened to overpower the bitterness stabbing her mind as she stole a glance at Dean. For all the bad times they had been through there had been just as many, maybe even more, amazingly good times. In the rare moments when they were getting along, she had basked in the blissful feeling of being curled up in his arms, of swimming in the hope that she had found her kindred spirit, the one she wanted to be with in the end. She had believed she had moved on but the longer the silence lingered, the deeper her heart rumbled with the reality that the months without Dean had not compared to life with him.

_And honestly,  
My life would suck without you _

Buffy forced air through her lungs as she felt the walls of her throat constricting.

"Just go away Dean," she snapped softly as she retreated into her house.

As she batted the door shut, Dean propped a hand out and held it open before he let himself inside.

"I need to talk to you."

Buffy flashed him a sour look.

"You've said enough," she replied caustically. "Now get out before I throw you out."

Dean heaved a breath as he saw the fury pooling in her eyes. As he edged a little closer to her, he saw the agony swirling behind the fury. She looked away from him and glanced out the window as a clap of thunder struck through the tense silence. As she stared out the window, Dean sunk his eyes to the floor for a minute. When he shifted his sights back on her, he sighed, feeling the beads of remorse stitching together in his heart when he noticed a single set of tears had rolled down her cheeks.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye _

_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight _

Dean felt his eyes blurring with moisture and released a long breath to cap the turmoil raging in his heart. He inhaled another deep breath as he swallowed the dampness gathering in his throat.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight," he said. "I need...your help."

Buffy shifted her eyes from the window and stared at him in shock for a long minute before she scoffed.

"My god, do my ears deceive me? You're asking ME for help?"

She drifted back into her living room as thick sheets of rain began to pound against the window. All the muscles in her body became wrangled with stress as she perched on the window seat on the opposite side of the room and heaved a frustrated sigh. Her mind raced with a thousand different words all darkened with emotion. When she couldn't sort out her thoughts, her mouth opened and spoke from the rumblings in her heart.

"You never ask me for help," she noted with a deeply bitter tone. "You had the chance but you killed yourself instead."

_I know that I've got issues_

Dean blinked in surprise then sighed in disappointment, knowing he should have expected such a statement. She had probably been waiting years for this moment to rip him a new one. He watched the lines on her face harden into that 'I'm gonna kick your ass' expression before he glanced up to the Heavens and wondered if God and all his devoted Angels were rolling on the floor having a gigantic laugh right now.

He heaved another huge sigh as the moment he had avoided all this time had finally arrived. He ambled over to the couch a few feet from her and angled himself down on the arm. He returned her antagonizing glare.

"You killed yourself," he remarked flatly.

_But you're pretty messed up too_

Buffy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you at the time," she pointed. "And it was a spur of the moment to save Dawn."

"Yeah well, I was saving Sam."

"But you had a YEAR to try and do something and you didn't," she said.

"You told me to stay out of your life."

"No, as I recall, you told ME to stay out of your life," she barked. "You pushed me away."

"I had to because I knew you would try to do something to save me and Sam would have ended up dead instead," he reasoned sharply.

Buffy drew out a sigh of aggravation as she gripped the bench seat.

"I told you that no matter what happened between us, I would always be willing to help you but you had to ask, I didn't want your brother to ask for you."

Dean swallowed back the bitter memory of swearing Sam to secrecy over the deal he had made with the Demon. Despite his request, Sam had divulged the information to Buffy in a desperate attempt to get him out of the deal.

"But you never did," she growled softly. "You never have. You would rather piss me off by picking a fight or making out with some bar whore rather than admit what you were so afraid of."

"What would have been the point in that? You would have just rubbed it in my face that I had no clue what I was doing."

"You NEVER do," she said pointedly. "You're a fly by the seat of your pants guy. You don't plan something for months. You bullshit your way through it most of the time and what does it leave you with? A MESS, a big stinking mess that I have to clean up without so much of an ounce of gratitude from you. Even when Faith and I swept across the West side trying to clean up the mess you made after Jake unleashed the Devil's Gate, you didn't say anything to me."

Dean shook his head in disbelief as frustration flooded his face.

"That's because we weren't speaking to each other in ANY capacity."

Buffy shot him a sharp look.

"That wasn't my choice or my demand," she snapped. You shut me out of your life – professionally and personally because you didn't want anything from me. So tell me just why in the hell should I help you now?"

Another tense silence dipped between them as Dean regarded her for a long moment. For a brief second, he didn't even recognize her. When she was happy, her eyes shined with excitement and her mouth curved into a smile that used to warm him to the core. As she caught his eyes, he saw an intense flicker of anguish that made his heart tremble at the emotional damage he had inflicted upon her.

She shot her eyes away as he noticed another single set of tears escaping. Dean heaved a deep sigh at the mess he had made in her life. With the destruction of the last seal looming in the near future, with his trust in Sam slipping further away every day, with the weight of his responsibility breaking his back, all he wanted in that moment was to take comfort in the one thing he wished he still had, because without her, he really had no hope in anything.

_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you _

As he felt the shell around his heart fissuring rapidly, he reflected upon their rocky relationship. He admitted to provoking arguments and pushing her away when he couldn't handle the gloom of the fight against the Demon, but beyond the madness, beyond the dark clouds in his life, were moments he had touched true happiness, simple moments he treasured, like when she flashed him an appreciative smile after he went out and got her a meal at a godforsaken hour because she was starving, or when he, in very rare times, saved her ass instead of vice versa. He saddened at the reality that he would never create more moments like those, and he only had himself to blame.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah _

Buffy deepened her agitated glare when Dean fell into that brooding silence that always drove her crazy.

"Will you answer me before I seriously hurt you?" she growled.

Dean struggled to rope in his composure but found he was sinking fast into the depths of longing. He had missed everything about her; from the crinkle in her eyes when she glared at him, to the little crease in the corner of her neck that he used to attack with his mouth, to the way her golden hair fell over her face.

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

He heaved another deep breath as he felt the weight of her glare. Despite all his efforts to push her out of his life and his heart, she remained in the deepest part of what was left of his soul, beaming strength and love as she always had when he had the privilege of being with her. And though he had convinced himself that he didn't care, that his life was better off without her, his heart ached at the sight of her. He shifted in his seat as he grasped the knowledge that after a year and a half of shutting her out, he desperately wanted to let her back in.

_My life would suck without you  
_  
Buffy blew out a loud breath and rolled her eyes.

"Just go then," she remarked harshly.

Dean pulled his wandering thoughts into focus as he settled his sights on her.

"You're right," he said softly. "I've never asked you for help and we don't need to get into the reasons unless you want to hash it out for hours. So you know that if I'm coming to you for help, it's gotta be pretty damn important."

Buffy studied him for a minute before she got to her feet.

"I don't know if I can help you."

She slowly turned toward a hallway as her heart swelled with misery. Her lips quivered violently as she twisted around to regard him.

"I can't even look at you and think straight."

_Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional _

Dean sniffed back the emotions threatening to assault his system.

"Right, I guess you're still mad," he replied coarsely. "I knew this was a bad idea."

He straightened and slowly crossed to the door.

"Answer me one question," she commanded softly.

Dean paused as he reached the door and turned around. Her eyes were darkened with a swarm of gloomy emotions as she stared at him.

"Why couldn't you give me one day, one hour, one MINUTE, just to say goodbye to you?"

Dean absorbed the kick to his heart as he saw the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Does it really matter now?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and growled, "Do you always have to dodge my questions? Can't you for once in your life tell me the honest to god truth or have you gotten so good at lying you don't know what the truth IS anymore?"

Buffy dropped her face in her hands and sighed in exasperation.

"Sometimes I wish I never met you," she groaned.

She had been such an idiot in letting her heart carry her into the positive moments of the past when pain was always the final act in her relationship with Dean.

Dean swallowed the sting as he yanked the door open. Thunder roared continuously in the black sky as sheets of rain hammered down on the ground. He paused just before he passed through the door and swung back around.

"I wanted you to hate me rather than waste your time mourning me," he admitted. "Because I didn't deserve you, not then probably not ever. That's why I pushed you away. So you could find a better man than me."

Dean flipped the collar up on his jacket before he pushed off into the rain. Buffy inhaled a deep gasp of disbelief and wonder as the door swung shut. As the rain pelted furiously down on him, he felt his emotional restraint unwinding with every drop. He quickened his pace as he ambled away from the house. When he reached the foot of the driveway, a bright bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and cracked a large tree in half, blocking his path.

Startled, Dean jumped back and widened his eyes before he frowned with suspicion. He looked up at Heaven.

"Cass, did you do that?"

Only thunder answered him as rain continued to bombard him.

"I can't just drag her into this!"

Buffy blinked out of her astonishment after several minutes. Her eyes slowly drifted to the door as her mind played back Dean's poignant parting words. A part of her thought he was just dishing her what he felt she wanted her to hear like he had tried many times in the past in his attempts to evade a sore subject of discussion.

_I really shouldn't miss you _

But another part of her, a larger part of her heard the rare honesty behind his words.

_But I can't let you go _

Buffy glanced at the door and gasped in panic before she bolted out of her house.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _

She squinted as rain clouded her vision. She scanned her driveway and saw only a large section of a tree seared in half. Her heart sunk with regret until she caught sight of Dean straightening on the other side of the tree carcass.

_Forever united here somehow, yeah _

Buffy pitched off the porch and took off running toward him.

_You got a piece of me _

When she reached the tree stump, she lunged into the air and jumped over the barrier. Dean swung around at the sound of a splash behind him and blinked in surprise as Buffy edged toward him.

_And honestly,  
My life would suck without you _

"I said I was mad at you," she said.

She stopped a few short steps away from him as she finally let the tears flow.

"But I never hated you," she confessed. "I tried. I tried to hate you, to stay angry at you for leaving me like that but the more I thought about you, the more I missed you, and then when you came back, there were moments I wished I could be there to help you cope, wished you would let me in. I was mad that you didn't want me around when you knew, you KNEW that I was the one person who would understand what you were going through. As mad as I was at you, I never stopped caring about you. I never stopped loving you no matter what I did to try and move on and forget you, my heart wouldn't let me. It still won't let me."

When he saw a glimmer in her eyes, he hitched an eyebrow in doubt.

"What are you saying? That you want to...try this again?"

"No..."

Her eyes drifted to the muddy ground for a minute before she glanced up at him.

"...Do you?..."

After exchanging a long stare, Dean released a short breath.

"No," he lied. "Because you know it always ends badly."

"Yeah, I know...but...maybe now...maybe it can be different..."

Dean shined a perplexed expression. "So...you do?"

"No...maybe...I...I don't know."

Her eyes glistened with tears as conflict riddled her face.

"You're right it always ends badly...it does...it's just...oh screw it."

Dean blinked in surprise when Buffy suddenly jumped up into his arms. He instinctively caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and gazed down at him. After a very brief exchange of amorous looks, they kissed each other hard and fervently for a long minute.

___**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah **_

Buffy parted from Dean very briefly to steady her breath. She swept a finger across his cheek to catch a tear as it flowed down his face. For the first time in a long time, she had seen the guy she had fallen for all those years ago. As she gasped softly in relief, Dean caught her mouth and kissed her for what seemed like an endless moment.

___**You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you**_

Buffy pulled away for a second and heaved a breath.

"Let's get out of the rain."

She dropped to her feet and snatched up his hand to guide him back to the house. Once inside the house, Buffy shuffled over to the fireplace and picked up a fresh log from a basket. She tossed it in and started to get a fire going when she felt a distinct sensation tingling through her neck. Dean pushed away the locks of her matted hair from her face and swiftly started to feast on the piece of flesh between her neck and collarbone.

Buffy felt her eyes rolling back in her head as her lower body tightened with arousal.

"Hey, will you quit that? We really should talk a little more..."

Dean answered by peeling off the cardigan sweater that had been plastered to her body. She shivered with pleasure as he continued his assault on her neck.

"Dean...we really do need to...talk..." she said breathlessly.

Dean answered again by snaking his hands over her shoulders and down the front of her soggy shelf tank. Buffy let out a soft gasp when his hands traveled beneath the waistband of her khaki slacks. Her eyelids fluttered shut as his fingers danced over her hips. She let out another soft gasp as her body tingled with desire and her senses began to dull.

"We should ttttalk...later..." she moaned softly as she swung around to face him.

As he worked his mouth up her neck, he planted a hungry kiss on her lips. Buffy moaned through her teeth as she yanked off his rain soaked jacket. Dean hooked an arm around her waist and gently settled her down on the rug next to the fireplace. After they pushed each other's clothes away, they exchanged a long, deep gaze before they began to make love by the crackling fire.

Shortly after he bonded with Buffy, Dean drank in the feeling of all that he had missed about her. He closed his eyes as she affectionately stroked his face before taking his mouth in a tender kiss. The cold, empty void in his heart quickly filled with her love and warmth. When he opened his eyes, he looked down at her and treasured the reality of being with her again.

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah **_

_**You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you**_

While the thunderstorm raged outside, Buffy and Dean completely lost themselves in each other. It felt like time had never passed, no harsh words had ever been said, no pain had ever been inflicted; they were just two lovers, two friends who were drifting and climbing toward the peak of happiness.

After a couple more rounds throughout the house, Buffy snuggled against Dean as they burrowed under the covers of her bed. She rested her chin on his shoulder and regarded him with a loving, dreamy smile.

"I almost forgot why I actually didn't mind breaking up so often," she said softly.

Dean blinked in awe when he felt the corners of his mouth turning into a distinct expression that had been long absent from his life – a smile - brought on by a genuine feeling of contentment.

"Yeah, me too," he conceded.

As they caught eyes to exchange a long look of appreciation, they shared a deep kiss. After a very long moment, they broke away and shifted deeper under the covers. Buffy brushed her index finger along his jaw and chin as she drank in the sight of him. When she saw several cuts on his face, she shrouded a look of concern.

"Who did this to your face?"

Dean blew out a long breath as his contented mood started to lift away at the thought of Sam. Buffy studied his quiet reflection and began to wonder if he had learned from his mistakes. After another long bout of silence, he heaved another breath and pushed himself up against the headboard.

"Sam," he answered softly.

Buffy blinked with shock. "What? Why?"

"I told you earlier if I was showing up here after all this time, it was for a pretty important reason."

Dean inhaled a deep breath before he began to update her on all the events leading up to the present day, including the warring Angels and Demons, Sam's relationship with Ruby and the sixty six seals. After almost forty-five minutes of summarizing, Dean reached the circumstances which brought him to Buffy's doorstep. When he finished imparting the gritty details, he watched as Buffy shined her shock. She sat up against the headboard as the shock thickened on her face.

"My god Dean...you really do make a mess of things," she remarked softly.

She shook her head in amazement.

"So this Chuck the Prophet had a vision that you and I..."

She flashed him a knowing look.

"No, all he saw was me standing on your doorstep. I guess the rest just wrote itself."

"Oh. So you came here to try and seduce me into kicking the devil's ass?"

"Uh, you kissed me first," he replied.

"...Yeah, I guess I did. Old habits die hard, huh?"

Her eyes drifted over him and stopped on the celestial handprint. When he saw the look in her eyes, he let out a breath.

"Are you going to ask me about Hell? Because I really don't want to think about it."

Buffy pulled her knees into her chest and drew an empathetic look.

"You were gone four months...so that's about forty years...you don't have to tell me now but I hope that you'll talk to me, especially when things get bad I mean, you shut me out of your life and look what happened, Lucifer's hovering on Earth's doorstep."

She raked a hand through his damp hair.

"You see? This is what I've been telling you all along, never let a guy do a Slayer's job," she teased lightly.

He drew a faint smile as the cordless phone on her bedside table rang. Buffy picked up the receiver and winced when she saw the caller ID.

"Oh god, it's Dawnie, I hung up on her earlier...she's going to be pissed."

"Gee, I wonder where she gets that from."

Buffy stuck her tongue out at him as she put the receiver back on the unit.

"I'll let the machine pick it up. This is more important right now. You have a plan?"

"Do I ever?"

Buffy drew an amused grin as she rolled her eyes.

"So, are you in?"

Buffy settled back down onto the bed and curled up against him.

"I kicked the First evil's ass, Lucifer should be a piece of cake," she cracked.

"I wasn't really asking about that, but that's good to know," he said.

Buffy shot her eyes up to Dean and studied the expression on his face.

"Oh."

She heaved a deep breath.

"As long as you talk to me, as long as there are no more secrets, no more lies, than...yeah, I'm all in. So, what now?"

"Well, we didn't christen that back office yet."

Buffy looked at him in wonder before she giggled.

"You know that is not what I was asking. Still have a one track mind huh?"

Dean shrugged.

"Have we finished making up? Because I think the storm is dying out."

Buffy clutched him tightly and feigned an intimidating glare.

"You walk out that door again Dean and I swear I will make my exception of no killing humans."

"I meant, I'm starving and I need to fuel up before we go for another ride."

Buffy blinked a few times before she burst out laughing.

"God I missed you," she said.

Buffy climbed up on top of him and kissed him madly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 The Next Chapter of Our Lives**

An hour later, as the sheets of rain thinned out, Buffy and Dean collapsed on the bed, legs and arms entangled together, hair tousled and matted on their faces, heaving deep breaths to steady their rapid heartbeats.

The blissful silence was interrupted by the land line ringing. Buffy sighed as she rolled over to spy the caller ID. She swept up the phone as Dean eyed her.

"Dawn?"

"No, it's Faith...in India. I better take this."

"Faith is in India?"

"Yeah, she's on some spiritual excursion with this new guy she met a couple of months ago...hold on...hey Faith...no you didn't wake me I was uh...um, up...doing...things."

Dean rolled over on his side and slipped his arm around Buffy, pulling her against him.

"...oh wow...yeah I got the postcard...um yeah, things are...good here..."

Dean blinked several times fearing he had been dreaming all along. He snaked a hand over the taut lines in her stomach and caressed every part of her body.

Buffy swallowed the intense gasp lingering in her throat as Dean let his hands roam all over her and began drifting down her body.

"...Uh yeah...uh huh...oh um, no nothing new really..."

Buffy slapped a hand over Dean's as he tried to slip it between her legs. She gave him an intimidating look as she mouthed the words 'stop it' before drifting back to her phone call.

"Well, it sounds like you're having too much fun, are you ever coming back? Oh. Okay...yeah, I'll talk to you later. Bye Faith..."

Buffy let out a breath before she hung up. A second later, the phone rang again. She sighed as she glanced at the caller ID.

"You're in big demand."

"Yeah well, I guess people can't seem to get along without me, including you. I don't recognize the number so I'll just the let machine pick it up."

She put the phone back on the receiver as she spilled off the bed. Dean raked his eyes over her as she shuffled to her closet. She dug through the bottom of a drawer and pulled out a grayish blue tee shirt and slipped it over her bare body.

Dean blinked with recognition.

"Is that mine?"

Buffy flashed him a smile as she fished through a couple of small athletic bags from the top of the closet.

"Yeah, I forgot I had it until now, it was the only that I didn't burn."

When she saw his pained face, she cracked an amused smile.

"I'm kidding...Dawn burned the other ones."

"So she really hates me huh?"

"She's pissed," Buffy replied. "But like you said, she gets it from me. Anyway, she's channeling all her negative energy into her boyfriend."

"Oh, new guy driving her crazy?"

Buffy flashed another smile as tossed a few bags on the floor.

"Yeah...he's a lot like you, cocky with an annoyingly charming smile...drives around in his Trans Am like he's all that."

"Trans Am? That's a douche bag's car. He have Mohawk or a tat?"

Buffy snickered before she continued to pull bags out of the closet.

"No, but he does have an earring."

Dean rolled his eyes. "And Dawn thinks this guy is cool?"

Buffy shrugged as she yanked open a drawer. "Young love makes you feel all wacky."

Dean let out a breath as he soaked up the sight of Buffy in his tee shirt. He recalled the days of traveling on the road when times were good between them and after a long night of hunting and an even longer night of fun in the sack; she always ended up snatching the shirt he had tossed on the floor and wearing it to bed.

As she rifled through several drawers with enthusiasm, Dean felt that foreign motion of his mouth turning up into a smile and the flood of contentment washing through his heart. He had missed her in more ways than he ever imagined. Something as ordinary as watching her pack had driven his senses into overload. After all the crap that had happened over the past year and a half, after losing hope in everything, after Sam shattered his trust, he was so damn grateful that she had accepted him back into her life.

Dean felt his smile widen a little more as he looked at the number of bags on the floor.

"I almost forgot how much luggage you towed around on the road."

Buffy shot her eyes behind her and gave a mock glare at Dean as he sat up in bed. She pulled open a drawer and fished out various weapons and stuffed them in a bag. She twirled a double bladed knife and glanced at Dean as his eyes lit up.

"I haven't seen that before."

"Birthday present last year from Faith," she said as she dumped the blade in the bag.

After cleaning out most of her weapons cache, she zipped up the bag and set it aside.

"How much time do we have?"

Dean shrugged as he rolled his eyes over her again.

"Well, if you ever let me eat something, we can squeeze in a few more."

Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I was asking about when exactly Lilith plans on breaking the last seal you dirty boy."

"Oh well, you got me, the Angels only let me know things when they're about to get their asses kicked."

"Yeah, Angels, real certifiable Angels," she said with an incredulous look. "Hmph."

As she scooted out of the bedroom, Dean caught her expression and quickly rolled out of bed. He scooped up his pants and slipped them on before he shuffled after her. He studied her as she raided the fridge, taking out various plastic containers and Styrofoam boxes.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

Buffy swung around and eyed Dean.

"Of what?"

"Of me being the Chosen One instead of you," he remarked.

Buffy widened her eyes in disbelief before she popped open a takeout lid.

"If you mean the Chosen One to wreck the world, that's all yours, hon."

Buffy plucked out a cold piece of pizza and swiftly stuffed it in her mouth. She pulled herself on top of the island counter as Dean eyed the assortment of food.

"So have you...talked to Sam since..."

Dean dug into the pizza before his eyes went steely.

"No," he answered softly.

"Are you going to?"

Dean propped his arms on the counter before he pushed off and drifted around the kitchen. He heaved a deep breath.

"I don't know," he replied. "I'm still pretty pissed at him."

"I know the feeling."

Dean hitched his eyes to Buffy as she drew a knowing look.

"You're still mad at me?"

"I'm always going to be mad at you for something; you do have that effect on me you know. But I wasn't talking about us. I was just trying to say that I know what it's like to want to pound a sibling into the ground sometimes."

"Well Dawn isn't feeding on demon blood for kicks," Dean grunted.

Buffy shifted her eyes to the floor and let out a sigh.

"True...I'm still trying to process all of it, it makes me sad to hear what he's been doing and what went on between you two...but there's still a part of me that hopes you guys will work it out because in the end, you guys are still family, no matter how much our siblings drive us crazy, they're all we've got."

Dean huffed as he flashed a frown.

"This isn't some squabble over kicking me out of my own house," he snapped lightly. "Sam chose a damn demon over his family. I tried to stop him, to save him but he won't listen, he won't do anything to help himself."

"You still can't give up on him."

"Why the hell not? He gave up on this family, on me, on fighting evil. He's sleeping with the enemy and he likes it!"

Dean heaved a deep breath before he trekked back over to Buffy and tucked himself in the space of her legs dangling over the island. He raked a hand through his hair as his mind spun with fury. He heaved another deep breath as he met her eyes.

"I don't want to get into this," he groaned. "Not now. Not when there's too much other shit to keep from hitting the fan."

Buffy assessed him sharply with her eyes.

"Maybe later," he offered softly. "Just not now."

Her expression softened as she cupped her hands around his face.

"Okay," she replied sweetly. "Just remember that I'm here to help you with more than just this fight."

She planted a loving kiss on his mouth when the blare of a cell phone interrupted the sweet moment. She swept the phone off the counter and sighed.

"Speaking of not wanting to get into things. I better answer it now before Dawn decides to orb herself over and I really, really don't her poking into my business, so...I'll be back."

Buffy hopped off the counter and shuffled toward the laundry room as she answered the phone. She winced at Dean as a voice blared through the other line.

"Dawnie, calm down!"

Buffy growled softly in her throat as she swung the door shut. Dean watched her briefly through the small window in the door before he picked through various takeout boxes. After devouring through most of the cartons, Dean paused and swung around to see Cass lurking in the corner.

"When I told you to seek out the Slayer Dean, this isn't what I had in mind," Cass replied as he edged toward Dean.

Dean blinked in mass surprise and the humor painting his statement.

"Wow Cass, a little bit of dry humor, the Apocalypse must really be coming."

Cass glanced through the window of the laundry room.

"Have you aligned with the Slayer?"

Dean hitched up an eyebrow with a wry smile.

"What do you think I've been doing the past couple of hours?"

Cass exuded a blank stare. Dean heaved a huge sigh as he dug through a container of cold pasta.

"Yeah, she's all for kicking Lucifer's butt and stopping Lilith. You got any ideas as to where that Hellbitch is so I can stick her in the gut?"

Cass simply stared blankly again before he glanced at Buffy.

"I'm not here to deliver information."

"Oh. Are you here to abruptly whisk me away again?"

Cass settled a glare on Dean. "I'm not here for you."

Dean felt a cold sensation blasting through his heart when he noticed Cass staring past him. Dean twisted around as dread clouded his mind.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's more to this than just an alliance with the Slayer?"

Cass deepened his stare as he regarded Dean.

"I have orders," Cass replied succinctly.

Dean felt an unsettling pang in his stomach.

"Orders to do what?"

Cass remained characteristically silent and intense. Dean widened his eyes in fear.

"Orders to do what Cass?"

Cass continued his silence as Dean feared the worst.

"Cass, please do not tell me you're going to take her away man. I just got her back."

Dean swallowed the dread thickening in his throat as the door to the laundry room swung open. Buffy blew out a breath of relief as she casually strolled out.

"Okay, I think it's a good thing I'm going into battle to keep me from strangling my own sis..."

Buffy paused in her statement when she saw a strange guy in her kitchen.

"Who are you?"

Buffy studied the brooding glare of the man in the trench coat and blinked with recognition.

"Oh. So this is...the Angel..."

"Yeah, this is Cass."

Cass regarded Buffy with an intense stare.

"We must speak."

Cass glanced at Dean before shifting his sights back on Buffy.

"Alone," he added sharply.

Buffy crossed her arms before she glanced at Dean.

"You trust him?"

"Yeah," he said.

Buffy eyed Cass before she nodded toward the back door leading to a small indoor atrium. The two disappeared for several minutes leaving Dean in complete wonder. After a short time, Buffy returned to the kitchen to find Dean working through a piece of cake.

"So? What's going on? What did Cass want?"

Buffy blew out a breath as disbelief riddled her face.

"Uh...he said he had a message from...God."

Dean blinked several times before he shoved a piece of cake in his mouth.

"Okay, so what was the message?"

"He didn't say what it was, he...he put it in my head and...buried it...he said it wasn't for me to know yet and when I was about to ask him what he meant by that he disappeared. Does he always vague it up like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Buffy nodded slowly as she continued to absorb the strange celestial encounter.

"So I guess there's a bigger role for you in this freaky Grimms fairy tale, huh?"

"Well, something big is about to happen," she replied. "This is some mess you made Dean. And as usual, I'm left to clean it up."

She drew a deep sigh as she eyed the clock. It was an ungodly hour but she was too antsy to go back to bed.

"We should get going. I'll make my phone calls on the road," she said.

Buffy drifted back to her bedroom and started the hot water in the shower. Dean leaned in the doorway of the bathroom as she started to peel off her shirt. She gave a small smile and shook her head when she saw the hungry look in his eyes.

"Not now," she remarked.

Instead of retreating out of the bathroom, Dean drifted inside.

"What if the world ends tomorrow? Won't you regret this last chance to go out with a smile?"

"Oh, is that line you use now?"

She shook her head in amusement as he swept up behind her and started to kiss her neck. Buffy gently pressed him away.

"We really are wasting time," she replied firmly.

She dropped her shirt and stepped into the bathtub. She tugged the curtain shut and after a minute, poked her head out.

"Are you coming in or not? We don't have time to mess around so, let's just cut to the chase."

She drew a teasing smile as she pulled her head back in. Within a blink, she heard the curtain peeling back.

After the shower, Buffy propped open the cabinet under the sink and showed Dean a variety of spare toiletry items. She picked out a toothbrush for him before she shuffled into the bedroom and started packing.

As Buffy gathered up clothes to pack, Dean wandered over as he brushed his teeth. He slipped up behind her and took a peek over her shoulder as she rifled through her drawer of intimate wear. He let out a low whistle when he saw several enticing options.

"Oh, don't forget that one," he said. "You won't be wearing it long but still don't forget that one."

Buffy blinked before she drew an amused smile and shook her head.

"Wow, that one is pretty damn fantastic too."

Buffy snickered briefly as she went back to looking through the drawer. When she felt a small tug on the bottom of her towel, her eyes widened.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Buffy looked behind her to see Dean peeking under her towel. She sighed and gently ushered him back in the bathroom.

By the time she had finished packing, the storm outside had completely weathered down to just a light rain fall. After styling her hair into two neat French braids, she laced up her snug fitting sweatpants and pulled on a pink baby tee and a matching pink sweater.

She dropped all her bags down by the front door and found Dean helping himself to the fridge again.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go."

Dean blinked at her outfit and let out a breath.

"Wow, how do you do that with your hair?"

She gave him a strange look.

"Uh, it's called a braid Dean."

"Well, it's nice...you look cute."

She inhaled a breath when she saw a familiar spark swimming in his eyes.

"We seriously need to get going," she said.

"It's a long walk unless you got wheels," he remarked.

Buffy fished through a drawer and took out a set of keys. Dean followed her out the door to the garage. As the garage door wound open, Dean blinked several times in astonishment when he saw a lime green 1968 Mercury Cougar with a black racing stripe sitting in the middle of the two car space. After the shock died down from his face, he eyed Buffy suspiciously.

"Do NOT tell me that's your Cougar," he said. "Wait...it's not demolished, so it can't possibly be."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's Faith's, she left it here before she took off for India, she didn't want the girls to be tempted in taking it out for a ride."

"Did she jack it?"

"She won it in a bet last year, it used to belong to a guy she...um...got comfy with."

Dean circled the car and whistled in admiration.

"Well, I can see why she would. Dude's got taste."

He stroked the hood affectionately.

"Do you need a moment alone?"

"Give me the keys because you know you're not driving."

Buffy tossed him the keys and sighed. After piling her bags in the trunk, she climbed into the passenger side and saw Dean light up as he gunned and revved the engine. After maneuvering out of the neighborhood, Buffy directed him to the main interstate. As he peeled through a street, he noticed the abundance of coffee shops lining every corner.

"What in the world made you move to Seattle, the land of scones and Starbucks? What happened to you and Faith and Dawn moving to Miami? I mean, that's all you talked about non-stop when we met, drove me nuts."

Buffy brushed off his dry comment when she heard the humor hanging in his tone.

"Love, I guess."

Dean shifted his sights from another Starbucks and eyed her.

"Uh, what?"

"Dawn's boyfriend plans on going to Texas A & M when he graduates so she's been whining incessantly about moving there to be closer to him. Then Faith eventually met a guy...and a guy after that...and then Sanja..."

"Sanja?"

"Yeah, she went to India to train a new Slayer and met some professor of archeology. Anyway, those plans quickly crumbled after awhile, we all get involved in different things and then Giles made a couple of lucrative investments and bought a property out here because the constant rainy weather reminds him of home. So when I need a break, he lets me stay in the house."

"How do you get around town without someone towing your ass around?"

Buffy shrugged. "I walk. Or I take the city shuttle sometimes. I've gotten used to life out here."

Buffy shifted her eyes out the window as Dean stole a glance at her.

"Well, it's definitely been good to you," he remarked. "You look good."

Buffy drew her eyes back to Dean and though she saw the spark in his eyes, there was no charming smile. She had noticed in the short time he had dropped back in her life that he rarely displayed a full smile anymore. It was always just a small or margin of one. Her heart saddened at the turmoil that she had seen swimming deep within his eyes. She hoped in time he would make an effort to open up to her when the black moods overcame him. She had notice a dramatic change in his behavior since she had let him back into her life. He wasn't the usual overtly confident guy, dishing out charm by the handful, flashing his disarming smile accompanied by a trademark wink or wandering eye, he didn't even crack colorful jokes or paint humorous statements with innuendos. She gathered that the horrifying experience of being in Hell had drastically changed and scarred him as would be expected.

As she became lost in thought, her mind traveled deep into the past when she had questioned Giles about Angel's time in a demon dimension.

"_Only a human with tremendous will and character could survive that and retain any semblance of self."_

"_So he'd be a monster. A lost cause."_

"_Perhaps. But personally, I believe there are two types of monsters. Those that can and want to be redeemed."_

"_And the other?"_

"_The other is completely empty of soul, devoid of anything that is human, it sees no reason, feels no pain, feels no...love."_

Buffy snapped out of her train of thought and shifted her eyes to Dean as he veered the car onto the interstate. The longer she drank him in, the more she was convinced that no matter how long he had been in Hell, there was still hope in redeeming his tortured soul. He was no monster devoid of humanity. She had seen the agony that would pass through his eyes whenever she brought up any subject related to the broken seals. She had felt his appreciation for her swimming brightly in his eyes when they made love, in every touch, every look, in every semblance of a smile, she saw bits and pieces of the guy she had loved immensely over the years, even when they weren't together.

She beamed a smile as her heart knew without a doubt that Dean Winchester could be saved.

"It's kind of weird after all this time to be...back on the road, with you."

"Well, it's not too late to turn back around."

She saw his humbled look and shook her head.

"I told you I was all in and I meant it," she replied firmly. "Do or die, fight until the end, just like old times. So whatever Lucifer and his band of bad cronies got to throw at us, bring it on because I'm going to give 'em one hell of a fight."

Dean basked in the spark of her eyes as she flashed a confident smile. In the short time he had spent back in her life, he was amazed when he glanced in the rear view mirror and saw an expression that hadn't existed since he had been back on earth – an intently hopeful, wide smile. He drew a breath in awe as he shook his head in disbelief. He shined that smile as she turned her sights from the window and caught his eyes.

Buffy gasped in relief and swam in hope when Dean displayed a remarkable expression of optimism, heightened by the fullest smile she had ever seen since he appeared on her doorstep. Yeah, he definitely could be saved.

As she savored the moment, she blinked in annoyance at a familiar ringtone. She heaved a deep sigh when she fished out her phone and noticed the caller ID.

"What now Dawnie?"

Buffy shrouded a frown as she massaged her right temple.

"No...that's none of your business!...I did not..."

She heaved a deep sigh.

"Okay, okay but I'm not going to be home for awhile maybe not ever if we can't stop Lucifer...Okay fine...I said FINE! Now will you quit calling me every five minutes? What? No...yes he's behaving now I really have to go."

Buffy hung up and growled loudly when the phone rang again.

"What now? Oh! Giles, sorry...yes, I'm fine...yes, it's true...no, things are fine right now...well, yeah...okay, thank you. Bye."

When she hung up, her phone rang a third time. Her eyes widened as she reluctantly answered it.

"Hello? Hey Will...yes...uh huh...no, he's not dead...no, I'm not crazy...no I'm not under a spell...I'm fine, really...okay, bye."

Buffy hung up and heaved a huge sigh as she sunk her face in her hands.

"What was that all about?"

Buffy tossed her phone in the backseat.

"Oh, an intervention I guess," she answered.

Dean blinked several times.

"Over me?"

"Um, yeah, Dawnie and the gang aren't too happy to hear about our little reunion...especially since I um...I sort of had a major meltdown and made all their lives hell when we broke up."

"Which time?"

"Um, all of them."

Buffy blew out a long breath.

"They're just freaking and trying to protect me from acting stupid."

Dean flashed a knowing look as he hitched up an eyebrow.

"Well, it's kind of too late for that, huh?"

"Yeah, and besides when have I ever listened to what people had to say?"

"You sure never listened to me," he remarked.

"Well, that's because you never had anything worth listening to...until now."

Buffy flushed red a little as her eyes sparked brightly. After a few minutes, she heaved a sigh as she eyed the blur of highway signs. She burrowed in her seat as her mind raced with attack scenarios.

"So you gave me the Cliff Notes version but since we've got time to kill, give me the Extended one – who are the major players good and bad besides the obvious red horned one."

Dean glanced at the highway transitions before he inhaled a deep breath and started to draw out the details.

After driving nonstop for several hundreds of miles, Dean pulled into a roadhouse as the night quickly matured. Buffy walked in alongside Dean into the western style bar and drew a small smile at the cheesy décor and smell of beer. When they sat down at a booth and ordered some food, Buffy laughed at the sticky menu before shoving it behind a stack of condiments.

"Can't say I miss this," she cracked.

After devouring dinner, they played a round of darts in the back of the bar. Buffy threw a few darts with her eyes closed and still managed to hit the middle of the board.

"Show off," Dean grunted lightly.

"No, I'm just a better shot than you," she remarked with a boastful smile. "And you know it."

After tiring of darts, they sat down at the bar to have a few drinks. When the bartender wandered over, Dean ordered a drink and shot an amused look at Buffy.

"Wait, let me guess, you want something fruity, or Kahlua over ice?"

Buffy rolled her eyes as she regarded the bartender.

"I'll take a glass of Jack over ice please," she said.

Dean blinked with shock as the bartender nodded. After a short minute, the bartender set their drinks down.

"When the hell did you start drinking the hard stuff?"

Buffy shrugged as she clasped the glass.

"It's been a rough year," she reasoned softly.

"Yeah, no kidding."

Buffy swung her stool around as she snatched up her glass and raised it.

"To...the next chapter in our lives...here's hoping there's a better ending."

Dean drew a small smile as he raised his glass.

"Yeah, here's hoping."

After they tapped their glasses and knocked back their drinks, Buffy blew out a breath at the coarse liquid that stung her mouth and throat. She set her empty glass down as she noticed Dean studying her with intense interest. He glanced in acknowledgment as the bartender set down a second round of drinks before he settled his gaze back on her.

"What?"

"Do you realize that we spent eight hours in a car and not once did we get into a fight?"

Buffy drew a teasing smile, "Well, it's still early."

Dean flashed an amused smile and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right...maybe I shouldn't drink too much or I may break that streak."

"Like you have to be drunk to say something stupid," she remarked with a wider smile.

Dean blinked as his amused smile widened. He swept up his glass and took a long sip.

"Yeah, you got me there too."

Dean heaved a sigh as his face knitted with another humble look.

"I'm sorry," he confessed softly. "For everything. It sounds like I put you through your own hell and for that I really am sorry...I don't know if that's worth anything."

Dean shifted his eyes away briefly as he finished off his drink. Buffy settled a hand on his arm and shook her head.

"We both said a lot of nasty things to each other...and I thought if I ever got the chance to see you again I'd pummel your head into paste but now...after the night we shared and the things we've said...let's just put it behind us and go kick some demon butt."

Buffy picked up her second glass and drew a small sip.

"So, this Zachariah...he kind of sounds like an ass."

"Oh. Yeah, well, if it walks like an ass and talks like an ass..."

"It's an ass," she finished. "Well, he better pray he doesn't piss me off because I will hurt him, Angel or no Angel."

Dean blinked in amazement again as he felt the distinct rumbling of laughter bleeding through his system.

"Yeah, I don't think it will be too hard or too long before he gets on your bad side. I don't much like him either."

"But you can't really do anything to him because you're Heavens...bitch?"

Buffy burst into laughter as she watched his amusement fade. After she settled down, she let out a breath and drifted back into a smile. They shared a few more drinks and chatted about previous hunts before they wandered out of the bar together. A short time later, they checked into a motel room. Buffy drew an amused smile when she caught the alias Dean had used when signing the register. She had missed even the smallest things about him, like how his eyes lit up when he heard one of his favorite classic rock songs and even how he would get annoyed when she didn't get his cultural references from seventies TV shows. When they ambled into the motel room, Buffy eyed the dismal décor and musky smell.

"Can't say I miss this either," she remarked.

As she brushed her teeth in the bathroom, she heard Dean snapping through the channels on the television. She paused in her action when she heard the faint sounds of moans. She frowned and leaned back to glare at Dean through the doorway.

"You better not be watching porn out there or I swear I will smack you," she growled lightly.

"That could be fun," he remarked dryly.

She drew out an annoyed groan before she went back to brushing her teeth. After she changed into her board shorts and tee shirt, she heard her phone ringing yet again. She heaved a deep sigh as she shuffled into the bedroom and swept up her phone from the bedside table. As Dean pulled her into his lap, she answered the phone.

"Hello? Faith?"

Buffy flashed an irritated frown.

"Don't tell me, Dawnie gave you the scoop?"

Buffy eyed Dean as his hands wandered under her tee shirt. She let out a breath as she climbed out of his lap and got to her feet. She looked stressed as she shuffled into the bathroom.

"No, I'm not," she said firmly as she swung the door shut.

Almost a half hour later, Buffy emerged from the bathroom looking defeated.

"Okay, Faith seriously wants to kill me," she muttered.

Dean snapped the TV off as she climbed back onto the bed.

"Let me guess, she's joining the intervention?"

Buffy let out a breath as her mind stung with her phone conversation.

"What? Oh, no, she didn't care about that...well, she did until I convinced her I was fine and then you know she asked about how the um...makeup stuff went...anyway, she's mad that she's not going to get the chance to kick Lucifer's butt because she's stuck in India."

"I thought she wanted to go to India."

"She did but she's had her fun and apparently Sanja is going on a nine month archeological expedition in Tanzania, so needless to say, they're breaking up and she's got these Slayers that aren't cutting it so, she's kind of going through some stuff and needs to vent..."

Dean shrugged. "Well, I'm sure she'll find some demon on patrol to take it out on...or a local curry catch..."

Buffy blinked before she lightly smacked Dean.

"Hey, Faith isn't that loose anymore."

"Yeah right, if that's true, the Apocalypse really is on our doorstep."

"Give her a break," Buffy lamented. "She's done a lot for us over the years. Not to mention she saved your ass when Sam got possessed and tried to kill you."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, nice tat," he said with a smile. "Interesting place for it but no complaints here."

Buffy winced. "Oh god, that's the last time I ever let Faith plan a birthday party for me. I hear the word tequila and I go green."

"Whatever happened between those two?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think it was anything like what we went through."

"Well, we do try to be original and...crazy."

"Yeah, anyway, Faith doesn't really talk about Sam. I think they talked back and forth for awhile but then...who knows."

Her eyes dropped briefly.

"I didn't tell her about what he's been up to," she remarked softly. "I didn't think she needed to hear it. It'd break her heart."

Buffy saw the flicker of disappointment and pain in his eyes at the mention of Sam. She slipped her arms around him and settled into his lap.

"No more shop talk," she requested firmly.

"Okay, what'd you tell Faith about the makeup stuff?"

Buffy flushed a beet red. "Um, no talking about that either."

"Well, that leaves just one option."

"Oh, yeah, I am pretty tired."

Dean saw the teasing spark in her eyes.

"Oh, well I guess I'll just have to pay a visit to that little protection tattoo on you and wake you up."

Buffy saw the teasing spark in his eyes and smiled.

"God, I missed you," she cooed again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Leading up to the Chase

After leaving early the next morning, Buffy dealt with another round robin of phone calls from Dawn, Giles and Willow. As they passed through city after city, she received two more phone calls from Dawn before she finally shut her phone off. Several hours later, Dean stopped for gas and grabbed some snacks from the convenience store. Buffy checked the handful of messages waiting on her phone and groaned. She glanced at Dean as he carried two bags of snacks back to the car.

"Gee, did you clean out the grocery aisle?"

"I remember how much you eat on the road," he replied as he tossed her one of the bags.

Buffy climbed into the passenger seat and peeked inside the bag. She gasped with glee at the assortment of candy bars and sugary foods. After several more miles, Buffy tore into a snack as her eyes lit up at a song on the radio.

"Oh I love this song, turn it up!"

Dean blinked at her with complete disbelief. "BOC? Since when? You hate my music."

She shrugged as she bit off a chunk of a candy bar.

"Brings back memories," she reasoned.

"Yeah, bad memories I'm sure."

She shrugged again as she leaned back in her seat.

"Take the good with the bad, thus was our life, huh?"

She rolled the window open and bobbed her head to the music as she eyed the scenery. When she turned back, she glanced at Dean and beamed a wide smile. After a minute of soaking in her spirited mood, he shook his head in amazement.

By the late afternoon, they had returned to the motel lot where Dean had left the Impala. He pulled the Cougar behind the Impala and climbed out. After collecting her bags, Buffy watched Dean as he stroked the hood of the Cougar affectionately.

"Bye sweetcakes, it was a nice ride," he said. "I'll call ya later."

Buffy stifled a laugh as she rolled her eyes. She strolled over to the Impala as Dean dumped her bags in the backseat.

"Gosh, this is so weird, I feel like I never left," she remarked with a smile.

"You didn't leave...I did..."

After exchanging a short glance, the two climbed into the Impala. Buffy shook her head in amusement as she drank in the reality of being back on the road, about to face a Big Bad. She glanced at her clothes as Dean veered onto the highway.

"Can we stop somewhere I can shower and stretch my legs? They're dangerously close to Jell-O right now."

As he drove down a long stretch of road, he pulled into a parking lot after a few miles. Buffy blinked at the high school campus.

"What are we doing here?"

"Back to school Summers, hope you still got your locker combo."

She frowned with curiosity as he yanked their bags out of the car and ambled toward the campus. After following him to the gymnasium, she gasped in disbelief when he nodded toward the locker room showers.

"Are you kidding?"

"What? We've done this before."

"Yeah I know, it's just..."

She blew out a deep breath and gave an amused smile as she took her bag from him.

"Never mind, I'll try not to be too long."

She shuffled inside and paused when she noticed Dean walking in behind her. She stared at him with more disbelief.

"What?"

"This is the GIRLS locker room Dean," she pointed.

"I know."

Buffy blew out a sigh as her brows furrowed with light annoyance.

"Oh come on, there's no one around so what's the big deal?" he asked as he peeled off his jacket.

When he started undressing, she threw him a glare.

"No funny business," she said as she pulled off her shoes.

"Right, you always say that but you never mean it," he said pointedly.

"I do so mean it," she moped.

As she collected her shower kit, she nodded toward the far end of the shower stalls.

"You stay over there Mister, I know all your tricks," she said.

"So in other words, you want me to stay there until you're nice and wet and then I can mess around with you."

Buffy gasped.

"Oh shush! I don't want you all the time."

As he dropped the last of his clothes, she gulped back the heat rising through her body as she tried not to stare at his glorious nakedness.

"Okay so...five, six minutes and you change your mind," he cracked brusquely. "See you then."

She scoffed as she pivoted toward the opposite side of the shower stalls. A few minutes later, Buffy stepped into the stream of hot water and let out a contented sigh as the beads of tension in her muscles from the long drive began to wash away. As she inhaled the steam, letting it kick up around her, she let out another contented sigh. She lathered up her shampoo and gave a silly smile as she washed her hair. As she rinsed off her hair, she snapped her eyes open when she felt a hand stroking her bottom.

"Hey, none of that, I mean it," she moaned.

Dean drifted up behind her as the hot water blasted him. He snaked his hands around her and clutched her breasts.

"You never mean it," he replied dryly.

She squeaked as she felt the callous on his thumbs massaging the tips of her nipples, sending rivulets of electricity down to the soft flesh between her legs. He lapped up the beads of water hanging on the crooks of her shoulders before rolling his tongue up the flesh of her neck. She stifled the moan dangling in her throat.

"Oh god, you are evil," she moped.

"Guess so," he admitted.

Buffy blinked out of her mild annoyance when she didn't hear the dry sarcasm painting his tone. She swung around and caught his eyes.

"You are NOT evil," she said softly.

"Must be, I did go to Hell," he remarked flatly.

Buffy shot him a pained look as she heaved a deep breath. She slipped her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"You're not," she replied firmly. "I don't believe it and neither should you."

She shrouded into a pout as she noticed the spark in his eyes had gone dark. Her pout deepened the longer he remained silent. She pushed herself off her toes and kissed him for a long minute. She squeaked very softly when she felt a blaring presence pressing against her belly. She jumped up into his arms as he hiked her legs around his waist. He pinned her against the tile as she tugged on his rigid flesh, pushing him within her. She let out a soft moan as she felt his intense heat scorching through the walls of her canal.

"We've done this before too," she said with a smile.

"I thought you didn't mean it."

She flushed red as she flashed a knowing look.

"Um, I uh...never mean it."

"Yeah, I know your tricks too," he remarked.

She threaded her hands behind his neck as he began to make slow thrusts. She squeezed her legs tighter around his hips as her back slipped up and down along the tiled wall with each long stroke. She let out a deep moan as he cut her off with a lustful kiss that lingered for a very long minute. She dug her fingernails into the back of his neck as he increased the pace of his thrusts. She hitched her head against the wall and released a moan as her body shook with pleasure.

She heaved several breaths as her heartbeat thundered in her throat. She hitched her head back even more when Dean devoured her breast and began rolling his tongue around the taut flesh of her nipple. She growled deep in her throat as her eyes fluttered shut. As she felt the thick heat of his muscle rasping the walls of her canal, her ecstasy soared higher and higher. She opened her eyes as Dean nibbled relentlessly on her neck.

"I want to see it," she whispered breathlessly.

Dean shifted his hold on her body as she rested her forehead against his shoulder and dropped her sights. She watched his turgid flesh slowly moving in and out of her, eyed the web of veins jutting through the skin and let out a long cry as the sensual sight skyrocketed her ecstasy to the tip of the peak. After several minutes, the two leaned against the wall and let their rapid breathing settle before finishing up their shower.

A shot time later, Dean lingered in the hall outside the girls' locker room waiting for Buffy to finish dressing. He took out his cell phone, scrolled through his messages and heaved a deep sigh. After another minute of contemplating, he frowned and stuffed his cell phone back in his pocket.

Buffy zipped up her bag after slipping into a denim jacket, a satin yellow halter top, dark brown satin skirt and matching heels. She quickly fastened her hair into a simple but neat ponytail and slipped in her favorite pair of gold hoop earring before strolling out of the locker room. She spotted Dean pacing the length of the hallway a few times before he met her eyes.

She met up with him in the middle of the hallway and noticed the deep reflection on his face. He rolled his eyes over her outfit.

"You look great," he said.

Buffy beamed a smile.

"Thanks. Let's hit the road huh? We uh...wasted time...doing...things."

She felt her cheeks coloring with heat as they ambled down the hallway. Back inside the car, Buffy checked the handful of voicemails waiting for her. After several minutes, she sighed in frustration.

"Ugh, I am so going to kill Dawnie. She thinks if she bugs me every five minutes that eventually I'll come to my senses."

Dean shifted his eyes from the road.

"About me?"

"Yeah," she growled. "She's so annoying sometimes..."

Dean fell back into his silent reflection as she stuffed her cell phone in her pocket. After a long minute, he eyed her with guarded wonder.

"So, have you?"

Buffy turned her sights from the street view to see that same contemplative expression on his face.

"Have I what?"

"Come to your senses about me."

She flashed an amused smile.

"When have I ever had my senses when it comes to you?"

Her smile faded when she saw his eyes flaring deep with sullenness. Apprehension sprouted in her throat as she shifted in her seat. Her brows furrowed with dread.

"Are you having second thoughts now? You were the one who asked me if I was..."

"I know," he interrupted. "But if Dawn and Giles AND Willow all think you're making a mistake – maybe...they're right."

Buffy felt a sharp pang ringing through her heart as her eyes dampened.

"Don't," she warned as her tone shook with emotion. "Don't you do this to me Dean, not now, not after everything has been going so well between us, DON'T do this."

After a short, tense silence, Dean heaved a deep breath as he saw her struggling to hold back the hurt pooling in her eyes.

"I'm not doing anything, I'm just..."

He lost his train of thought as he heard her sniff back a set of tears. He silently cursed himself as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Maybe we're both making a mistake. I mean, come on, you know our track record. Is it really worth you shunning your friends and family over something that might blow up at some point?"

Buffy clutched her shoulders with her hands as she noticed the flicker of trepidation in his eyes.

"It's not going to blow up again as long as you don't let it," she stated. "If you work at this, if you want it to work and you try. I really don't care if Dawnie and the rest think I'm making a mistake. They're not here to see the change that I see in you. I love you, and if that's a mistake then...I don't want to do the 'right' thing, I don't...unless you do."

She drew her pained eyes away from him for a second as the tense silence lingered. She held her breath as the silence drifted. After a minute, she heaved a breath as she heard that distinctly dry tone painting his response.

"Ah screw it," he said. "When have I ever done the right thing?"

When she saw the sparkle in his eyes, she felt the cloud of doubt lift from her mind. Dean pressed down on the gas pedal and sent the car sailing down the highway. He cranked up the classic rock station and then dropped a hand on her thigh. He gave her an affectionate little stroke until he saw the dread in her eyes shift into a bright spark of hope.

After several more miles, Buffy felt the tension winding out of her muscles. She let the low grumble of the engine carry any stress away in the miles they put behind them. Still resting his hand on her thigh, Buffy threaded her fingers through his and looked out the window.

After a few more miles, Dean pulled his hand away from hers and lowered the volume of the radio.

"I freaked out on you a little," he admitted. "I guess I'm still trying to absorb all of this – the shit with Sam and this damn apocalypse looming and then you being back in my life...seeing you in that seat and getting along...it just made me wonder if...you're my last, Hurrah before I screw up the world."

Buffy blinked and scoffed lightly. "So I'm what, your special death row meal before they flip the switch?"

He shrugged as his eyes sparked faintly.

"Well, you are tasty."

She snorted unexpectedly as a very small, wry smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"I just meant, it's like the worst timing ever for this to be happening."

Buffy drew a smile and shrugged. "Well, I've never been much for sticking with the Big Plan of what's in store for me."

"I wish I knew what was in store for me," he lamented.

"Maybe you can ask Chuck the Prophet to just skip to the end," she said.

"That'd be the easy thing, wouldn't it? And lord knows, nothing is never easy," he remarked.

Dean stamped down on the gas pedal as the sun began to settle into the horizon.

Hours later, Buffy shifted in her seat as she picked through one of the books Dean had taken from Chuck. She shined her astonishment as she flipped back a page.

"This is unbelievable," she marveled. "When you told me about these books, I didn't really think they'd be so...factual..."

She glanced at the art of the two heroes on the cover.

"And come on, that's supposed to be you? Seriously?"

"Look at page twenty-four," he replied.

Buffy shot him an odd look before thumbing to the particular page. She blinked with curiosity until her eyes scanned the graphic inserts and blurbs.

"What am I looking for – oh – my – god!" she gasped in horror.

Buffy drew the book closer as she scrutinized the artwork.

"I'm in here and I'm...naked! Why am I naked? And...are those supposed to be my boobs or...magical orbs?" she groaned.

"Aren't those the same thing?"

Buffy glared sharply at Dean as her horror thickened.

"I cannot believe this! I didn't give Chuck permission to put me in here – certainly not NAKED ME! Who does he think he is?"

"He's a Prophet," Dean replied flatly. "He wrote what he saw."

Buffy hardened her scowl as her eyes fixated on a particular description of a love scene.

"I don't care! When I get my hands on him – I'll show him who's as 'moist as butter'!" she growled.

Buffy blew out a breath of disgust as she smacked the book shut and tossed it in the backseat. She roared in frustration when she heard a distinct chime. She ripped out her cell phone and eyed the caller ID.

"What now Dawnie? Of course I'm in a mood," she barked. "You keep pestering me like I'm an ex-con who just got paroled...What?...That's none of your damn business...What?...I do not!...You know what?"

Buffy cupped the receiver with her hand and growled. She shoved the phone at Dean.

"You talk to her."

Dean blinked before he scowled.

"No way," he grunted. "Your sibling, your bitchfest. I got my own to deal with."

Buffy blew out a deep, exasperated sigh as she pouted.

"Please Dean, just tell her that you're treating me well because she doesn't believe me," she moaned.

"Oh right, like she's going to believe a word I say," he groaned.

Buffy squeaked in protest as her pout thickened. Dean released a sigh as he reluctantly took the phone. He heaved another sigh and shook his head before pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hey Dawn, it's Dean, how's the family?" he asked sardonically.

He yanked the phone from his ear as Dawn shrieked through the other line for several seconds. After hearing the shriek dissipate, he cradled the phone against his ear as Dawn rambled vehemently.

"...well, I guess you still hate me huh? Oh well, I'm glad you think so fondly of my guts...a hex that'll do what to me?...oh, neat..."

He glanced at Buffy who was completely exasperated as Dawn continued to yammer threats on the other line. He blew out a long breath.

"Okay, well, gotta go, I'm about to drive your sister to unimaginable pleasure right now so it was...pleasant talking to you...bye...yeah you too..."

Dean hung up and tossed the phone in Buffy's lap.

"Jesus," he moaned. "Why the hell did you make me do that?"

He shook his head again as her sour mood deepened.

"I don't blame you for taking off now," he replied.

"I am so sick of her meddling in my life," she groaned.

She growled loudly as her neck stiffened with knots. She drew a hand to the back of her neck and started massaging it. Dean swept a hand through her ponytail before replacing her hand on the back of her neck. He applied pressure to the muscles as she heaved several deep breaths.

"Look at it this way," he remarked. "If I screw up the world and the apocalypse comes, we don't have to deal with our siblings ever again."

After settling her frustration, she absorbed the soothing massage as she met his eyes.

She saw the bright flare of betrayal and sighed.

"You don't mean that," she lamented. "Sam and Dawnie are family and they were born to drive us crazy but that doesn't mean we don't need them, we do, you know we do...maybe you should call him now."

She noticed the tension flooding over his face as he stopped massaging her neck.

"I don't know what the hell I'd say to him," he grunted.

Buffy returned his consoling gesture by raking the hair on the back of his head.

"Just tell him...you want to talk."

She drew a supportive smile as he met her eyes.

"Just think about it," she encouraged softly.

After a long minute, he heaved a sigh.

"Yeah, alright."

Several hours later, as they headed out to Bobby's house, Buffy drifted off to sleep. When she woke up, she looked out the windshield and saw the moon hanging low over a river. She noticed an assortment of factories in the distance and blinked with recognition when she realized where she was. She gazed at Dean as he sat on the hood, tossing pebbles toward the river. She climbed out of the seat and strolled over to him.

"Hey," she said. "Whatcha doing?"

"Thinking," he answered as he chucked another rock toward the water.

"About?" she asked as she leaned against the car.

"Lots of things," he answered.

Buffy glanced out at the rock as it hit the water and rippled. She soaked in the moonlight and the peaceful sounds of the water lapping along the ground. After a minute, she drew a fond smile.

"This is where I told you that I..."

Dean kept his eyes on the river as his mind traveled to the past.

"Yeah, I remember," he replied, tossing another rock.

"And then we..."

He paused and flashed the smallest semblance of a smile before turning toward the river.

"Yeah, I remember that too."

As he plucked the last rock from his palm, Buffy cupped his hand and met his eyes.

"Just call him," she stressed lightly.

Dean stared down at her in wonder before he shook his head.

"I wasn't thinking about that," he replied.

She studied him for a long minute before he cracked under the weight of her stare.

"Okay, okay, maybe I did for a bit, but not right now, not really," he confessed. "I'm still pissed at him but I don't know what else to say, what else I'm supposed to do. He made his choice."

"Yeah he made a choice, it wasn't the smartest choice, it wasn't the best choice, but it was a choice," she stated. "We all make choices and we pay the consequences and hopefully, we learn from our mistakes."

He scoffed lightly as that glimmer of a smile cracked his stony expression.

"Really? So what is this, you relearning your mistakes?"

Buffy heaved a sigh.

"No, I choose to believe that you and I are not a mistake and so far, I've been right."

Dean pitched the remainder of rocks in his hand and slid off the hood. Buffy circled the car and got back inside. Instead of gunning the engine, Dean simply stared out at the dark horizon. Buffy heaved another long breath as she crawled into his lap and laced her hands around his neck.

"It'll all work out in the end," she affirmed.

"You of all people are giving me the spin," he replied dryly.

She shrugged as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"I never thought you and I would ever see you again and look where we are now," she pointed.

After a brief moment, she saw his distant eyes flooding with that spark she had grown to love. He let his eyes roll over her and cracked that margin of a smile.

"Yeah, I see where you are," he said.

He slipped his hands through the flaps of her denim jacket and gripped her hips, pulling her into a straddle position. Buffy let out a soft gasp as she felt that blaring tension pressing against the side of her leg.

"Are you kidding?"

"I thought you said you remembered," he cracked as he slid his hands under the fabric of her silk skirt.

"I do..."

Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment when his fingers tapped along the fabric between her legs. As she released a breath, Dean caught her mouth in a lustful kiss. She gripped the back of his neck as she rubbed the fabric of her panties against his lower abdomen. She heard him utter a curse word deep in his throat as he clapped his hands under her bottom and began massaging the flesh. She let out another moan as he tore away at the thin yellow halter and engulfed her breast, flicking the nipple rapidly with his tongue.

Buffy clutched him tighter to her chest as he gently took the nipple between his teeth. She hitched her head back and cried softly in ecstasy as he lapped at the taut flesh of her nipple. She grasped the hair on the back of his head and howled in pleasure as he increased his pressure and pace. She took his mouth in a long and hungry kiss before he folded her back against the steering wheel. She spread her arms across the dashboard to support herself as he yanked down her panties.

Dean dipped his head under the fabric of her silk skirt and swiftly devoured his mouth over the delicate folds of flesh between her legs. Buffy heaved a deep cry of delightful agony as his tongue began to swim in the liquid heat of her sheath. Her body jerked and writhed with each stroke that rasped against the sensitive flesh, sending her mind into euphoric overload. Her breathing grew increasingly ragged as she struggled to get air into her lungs the more fervent he made his strokes. She dug her nails into the back of his head and growled deep in her throat. When she nearly hit her breaking point, she yanked him away and clawed at his zipper.

As she heaved more deep breaths, he angled her body before clapping her back over his lap. She cried out softly as she sank onto the blistering heat of his flesh. She rocked her hips forward, sliding up and down in slow motions before the intense pleasure begged her to increase her pace. As she heaved a gasp, Dean cut her off with a hungry kiss. His hands snaked up under her top and began ravenously fondling her breast.

Buffy angled her head back as her ecstasy slammed into her at full force. She released a long cry that increased in volume after several seconds. Dean clapped his hands on her hips and drove her harder, hearing the staggering of her cries drift into one long moan. She gripped him tightly as she gasped desperately for air for several seconds.

A few minutes later, Dean rolled the fogged up windows down as Buffy searched the car floor.

"Found them," she said softly.

She quickly put her panties back on and took a study of herself in her compact mirror.

"Okay, I really am starting to feel like a Death Row meal, so...quit it," she said as her cheeks still burned with a blissful glow.

"At least we'll go out with a smile," he remarked dryly.

Many hours later, Dean soared down the highway as the sun began to lift over the horizon. After ten more miles, he pulled up in front of Bobby's house. Buffy glanced at the familiar shack as they wandered up to the door.

After rapping on the door, Bobby pulled it open. He acknowledged Dean before staring at Buffy in complete shock.

"Buffy?"

"Hey Bobby, it's been a long time," she said with a smile.

"Can we come in?"

Bobby stepped out of the way to let them in. Buffy sighed after hearing her cell phone chiming. She dug her phone out of her bag and rolled her eyes.

"It's Dawn – again, sorry, I'll uh...try not to be too long."

Buffy flashed a smile at Dean before she wandered off into a room. Bobby stared at Dean in wonder and disbelief.

"What's going on here?"

Bobby hitched a questioning eyebrow up.

"Long story."

"Am I seeing right? You two are...back together?"

"For the moment, but check back in an hour, it could change," Dean replied dryly.

Bobby shook his head as he and Dean ambled into the kitchen.

"Well, don't screw it up this time boy," Bobby remarked sharply.

"Yeah right, because it's always my fault, huh?"

Bobby shot him a doubtful glare. "Well, isn't it?"

After a long minute, Dean shrugged.

"Oh who the hell am I kidding? Yeah, I usually screw it up first."

Buffy heaved an exasperated breath as she dealt with another aggravating debate with Dawn. For several minutes, her own irate tone bled out the heated voices in the kitchen. After a tense silence on the line, Buffy wrapped up her phone call and wandered into the kitchen.

"...you are a far better man than your father ever was," Bobby remarked sharply.

Buffy blinked at the tense moment she had walked into as Dean stared out the window. She let out a breath before gently clapping a hand on his shoulder. As he swung around to meet her eyes, the world washed to white. A second later, he blinked several times at his surroundings. He was standing alone, in large lavishly decorated appointed room. All the walls were white with ornate gold trim and accents. He glanced at a marble table in the center of the room as Castiel suddenly appeared before him.

"The time is almost upon us Dean," he announced cryptically.

Buffy blinked several times when she found herself in a large room with white walls and columns and shiny white marble floors. She swung her eyes around as a man appeared in the room. She regarded him suspiciously as he walked with in a haughty manner toward her.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where is Dean?"

Buffy instinctively took her fighting stance as the strange man simply grinned with an annoying arrogance.

"Name's Zachariah," he answered.

Buffy deepened her glare when she recognized the name.

"Oh, other wise known as the annoying Angel," she groaned.

Zachariah widened his smug grin.

"You heard of me?"

"Yeah, and let me just warn you right off the bat that if you get on my nerves, I WILL hurt you, I don't care who you work for," she barked.

Zachariah snorted. "Oh, you're...spunky, I can see why Dean is so bonkers over you."

"Where is he? If you hurt him..."

"He's fine, he's not of your concern at the moment." 

"He IS my concern," Buffy affirmed. "He's going into battle with a Big Bad and he needs me so take me back to him – NOW."

Zachariah rubbed his hands together and widened his smug smile even more.

"Oh, he is going into battle soon, you're right there little lady but as to that last part, afraid not. You see, before you pick up your sword, you might want to watch the propaganda on the man you were so quick to 'join' up with shall we say?"

Buffy deepened her glare.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Perhaps you'd like to relax and watch a movie?"

Zachariah waved his hand, making a large screen appear on the wall in front of her. After a minute of random images, Buffy blinked with recognition when she saw Dean crawling out of his grave followed by several more flashes. She frowned with confusion.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"I thought you might like to know just what kind of man you're lying in bed with."

Buffy drew a deep huff as her frown deepened.

"I know what kind of man he is."

Zachariah threw a cocky smile. "Really? Perhaps you need to see the unedited version."

He waved a hand and the pictures on the wall changed to more graphic, intimate images. Buffy stared briefly before she tore her eyes away. The wall directly in front of her began to show the same images. She stamped her eyes shut and was astounded when her brain began to display the same pictures.

"Stop it!" she commanded.

Zachariah chuckled derisively. "Well, sounds like you don't know what kind of man he is."

Buffy snapped her eyes open and glared at him.

"Make it stop or I swear I will beat you to within an inch of your celestial life!" she growled.

As she lunged toward him, Zachariah shifted his smug smile into a glare. He waved his hand, sending her flying across the room. He pinned her to the wall as the smug smile returned to his face.

"Charming," he cooed. "But let's face it little lady, there's no room in this battle for you. All the players have been chosen, game time is shortly upon us and you...well you need to be taking off for greener pastures."

Buffy deepened her fierce glare as she struggled to break free of the celestially powered grasp.

"I don't like being told what to do," she snapped. "I fight any battle I choose. I am the chosen one."

Zachariah shook his head as he circled her.

"Not this time sweetheart," he chimed. "We've got our general and he doesn't need the distraction of his little concubine."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your tubby ass apart baldy!" she roared.

"Oh, did I make you mad? Well, let me show you something that will take your mind off of that."

Zachariah waved his hand and changed the images on screen.

"This is quite interesting."

"I'm not interested in whatever you have to show me so just stop this and take me back to Dean."

"You sure you want to go back to him? He did get cozy with one of our fallen."

Buffy shifted her glare back on Zachariah. He drew a smug smile.

"Oh, I'm sure he neglected to tell you about his dirty little deed with a 'heavenly' body, huh?"

Zachariah laughed arrogantly before the images on screen painted a very graphic picture on every wall in the room. Buffy widened her eyes as she dropped to the floor. She looked up and whipped her eyes around the room. She blinked and then frowned when Zachariah was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Rising Conflicts

Dean shifted his eyes around the white room before he did a double take at the large table, now holding a silver bowl stacked with ice cold bottles of beer and a large platter of cheeseburgers. He blinked before he swung around, feeling another presence in the room. Zachariah appeared next to Cass.

"Hey Dean, you look swell."

"Where am I?"

Zachariah strolled about the room, his head held high with arrogance.

"Oh, guess you could call this our VIP green room. We're in a holding pattern until we get the signal to charge, so we're just keeping you nice and safe and rested."

Zachariah paused at the table.

"Have a burger, you know you want one," he replied. "These are your absolute favorite, the ones you had in Delaware, you know at that seaside shack, I think you were ten, eleven."

Dean eyed the burgers before he gave a dismissive shrug.

"No thanks."

"Well, how about some nice beauty to keep you company? Say, Ginger from Gilligan's Island – the season two version was your taste, right? Or perhaps Mary Anne...or both..."

"Not interested."

"Oh? Still holding out for your little blonde Slayer huh? Well, sorry, she's not on the menu this evening. She's been...detained."

Dean blinked when he recalled the seconds before he arrived. He glared at Zachariah with deep suspicion.

"What did you do to her?"

Zachariah threw a haughty smile.

"Oh don't worry, she's resting comfortably, watching a late night flick, the unedited version so it may be awhile."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Dean glanced at Cass for a clue and then frowned when neither Angel offered up an explanation.

As all the walls in the room replayed with intimate scenes, Buffy stamped her eyes shut and charged forward. She kicked her foot hard into one of the walls and made a huge dent. She heaved a deep breath then gasped when the wall magically repaired itself. She snatched up a stone bust statue and hurled it into the wall. The statue shattered into dozens of pieces, making a small fissure in the wall. She blinked in astonishment when the wall once again repaired itself, patching up the crack. When she heard the moans echoing in the room, she bit down on her quivering lips, holding back the intense hurt flaring through her heart. She curled her hands into fists and started pounding on the wall, trying without much success to create an outlet for escape.

Back in the angelic green room, Dean prodded a stone bust displayed on a mantelpiece until it tipped over and crashed to the ground. Feeling a presence behind him again, he pivoted around to see Cass.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, Cass, I need you to do something."

Cass paced forward.

"Of course, anything you need."

"I want to see Sam."

"Anything but that," Cass remarked flatly. "Why would you want to see him after your last encounter?"

"I just do. Just for a couple minutes."

"No, I cannot do that," Cass replied sternly.

Dean shined his disbelief.

"What? Am I stuck here? Is that it?

"You are free to go wherever you want."

Dean drew a wry smile.

"Great, I'm going to see Sam now."

"Anywhere but there."

Dean heaved a frustrated sigh as he shifted his sights around the green room.

"Well, then I'll just take a tour of this holy palace see if I can find me a nice blonde chick with a really bad temper to break down these doors and let me out of your little cage."

"No."

"Is that always your answer? Is she at least in the building or did Zach whisk her away to the middle of nowhere?"

"She is here but far."

Dean blinked at the cryptic answer and frowned with deep dismay.

"Great. You're a big help. Can I at least see her?"

"She is...indisposed."

Dean deepened his frown painted with annoyance.

"What the hell does that mean? Is she hurt? In a coma? What? Come on Cass, you got to tell me something more. Please."

"She is fine Dean," Cass answered. "Now if there is nothing else."

"No there is, I still want to see Sam."

"I can do this but I can't do that," Dean snapped as he shook his head. "Well, you know what? I'm sick of this. I'm leaving."

Dean bounded toward a door.

"How?" Cass asked.

Dean heaved a sigh as he turned to face Cass and frowned.

"...forget it," he muttered.

When he turned toward the door, he blinked in surprise when a wall had replaced his only exit. As he swung back around, Cass had disappeared.

"God dammit," he mumbled.

Buffy picked up another stone bust and hurled it at the wall, still flashing with disturbing images. She choked back the emotion stabbing her throat as she kicked and punched at the walls, but each time she made a significant dent, the wall magically repaired itself. As rage curdled through her system, she stamped her eyes shut and struggled to stay calm. Feeling her senses tingling, she abruptly swung around, snapped her eyes open and threw a punch.

Cass darted out of the way inches before her fist made contact with his face. He scowled deeply at her as she slowly dropped her fist. He saw the sheen in her eyes as she struggled to contain the hurt boiling inside her.

"Make this stop," she growled.

Buffy heaved several deep breaths as her heartbeat pounded in her ears.

"Make this stop or I will hurt you Cass, I swear."

After a long minute, Cass' stern expression shifted very slightly as he raised a hand and waved it. The images on all the walls stamped out. Buffy released a deep breath as her face knitted with a mixture of horror and agony.

"Now get me out of here," she barked.

"I cannot," Cass replied.

Buffy flashed him an icy glare. "I am in no mood for your cryptic speak Cass. Get me out of here and take me back to..."

She heaved an exasperated sigh as the images from the wall replayed through her mind.

"Take me home," she said.

"You cannot go home," Cass remarked.

Buffy flashed her fury as her hands curled into fists.

"Do NOT tell me what to do," Buffy groaned sharply.

"We need you in this fight," Cass pleaded flatly.

"Well, according to ass face, you don't. So if you don't mind, I'd like to go home."

Buffy searched the room as Cass slowly approached her.

"What about Dean?"

Buffy heaved a short sigh and shook her head as her face painted with defeat.

"What about him? Dean is...Dean. He's never going to change. Now do your thing and send me home."

"Okay," he said.

Buffy released a breath and shut her eyes. After a minute, feeling the tingling sensation dissipating, she opened her eyes and frowned when she noticed Cass had disappeared.

"I am going to kick all of your Angelic asses!" she growled.

A short time later, Dean paced the length of the green room, his nerves twisted into a million knots. As he paused in front of the table of hamburgers, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dean whipped his eyes around to see Cass' brooding stare. Cass shoved him against the wall and clapped a hand over his mouth. Cass flashed a knife at Dean. The two regarded each other for a long moment before Dean gave him a knowing look. Cass let go of Dean and swiftly sliced across his forearm. Cass cupped the blood flowing down to his hand and smeared it on the wall, drawing a symbol. Zachariah suddenly flashed into the room and shot a disapproving glare.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Castiel?"

Cass finished drawing the symbol and slammed his hand in the center of it. A burst of bright white light flashed into the room, carrying Zachariah away. Dean blinked several times in several.

"He'll be back soon. We must go now," Cass urged. "You must stop Sam."

"You know where he is?"

"No, but there is someone who does," Cass answered. "Quickly. We must move quickly before Sam kills Lilith."

Dean shined his confusion. "But that's what we want. Why do I have to stop him?"

"Because she is the last seal. With her death, the apocalypse begins. That is why you MUST stop Sam."

Dean let out a deep sigh and frowned at the odds.

"Crap we need Buffy."

Cass waved his hand and washed a wall in light, forming a door. Dean blinked then squinted as the bright white light spilled all around.

Buffy blinked several times when a door suddenly appeared in a wall. After a moment to process, she bolted out of the room with her fists held high.

"Where is that ass face?"

Dean blinked at the extreme irritation on her face.

"Well, guess you're ready to go into war."

Buffy shot her eyes to Dean and cast an icy glare upon him. He shot her a curious look as Cass cupped his hands on both of their shoulders and whisked them away in a beam of light.

A minute later, Cass, Dean and Buffy appeared in a living room as Chuck cradled a phone to his ear. He widened his eyes as he noticed them. After he took in the sight to settle his disbelief, he widened his eyes some more. Buffy eyed the young guy curiously.

"No...no, this isn't right."

Chuck briefly spoke into the phone.

"Oh, lady, that's definitely on but...I'll call back in a few minutes."

Chuck hastily hung up the phone and regarded Cass and Dean before he observed Buffy for a long minute.

"The Slayer..."

Chuck scratched his head.

"This doesn't make sense, I didn't write this."

Buffy blinked with recognition before she tensed up and curled her hands into fists. Cass clapped a hand on her arm and flashed her a scolding look.

"That would not be wise," Cass admonished. "He is protected by the Arch Angel."

"I really don't care."

Buffy deepened her glare on Chuck.

"I will pummel your head in until it's 'moist as butter'," she growled.

Chuck gulped as Dean studied Buffy for a long minute.

"We must find Sam," Cass stressed as he released his grip on Buffy.

Buffy heaved several deep breaths to stave off the anger boiling through her system. Cass and Dean gathered around Chuck as he sifted through manuscripts. Dean skimmed the pages and cocked an eyebrow at Chuck.

"Are you serious? A convent?"

Chuck nodded at Dean.

"That's what I saw but you..."

Chuck eyed Buffy who was pacing furiously in the corner.

"And her, you aren't in my vision. I didn't write this."

"Well, we're rewriting the story as we go along," Cass remarked dryly.

As the house began to rumble violently, a blinding white light blanketed the living room. Chuck widened his eyes in recognition. Buffy steadied herself as the tremors intensified.

"The ArchAngel is coming!" Cass announced. "I'll take care of him! You stop Sam!"

As she glanced at Dean, she felt a deep tremor in her own heart that nearly provoked her to charge out of the house and walk away. Cass clapped a hand on her shoulder and that same wash of light transported her out of the house.

Buffy gasped a deep breath and blinked several times to take in her surroundings. She was standing in a large hallway of a convent. Dean was pounding on a huge oak door calling out for Sam. After her mind flashed on her time in the white room, she pushed back her own pain and forced herself into game mode as Dean desperately tried to break through the thick door.

Buffy ran back a few steps, drew a deep breath and then charged into the door. She heard some of the wood crack. She ran back a few steps again and repeatedly charged into the door. She could hear two sets of voices, one male, one female who she assumed was Ruby. She stepped back again and hurled her shoulder hard into the door, making a significant crack. Another hard shove and wood and nails from the door went flying. One more hard shove and the door finally burst off its hinges and swung open. Dean charged in with Buffy. Buffy winced slightly when she felt a sharp tug in her belly.

Ruby cracked a wide, smug smile at Dean.

"Can't stop it now," she chimed.

Buffy flashed a glare at Ruby as she stood tall, ready to attack.

"Slayer," Ruby cooed.

"Bitch," Buffy barked.

Sam, still reeling with shock, blinked several times as he stared at Buffy.

"Buffy?" Sam said weakly.

Buffy kept her eyes on Ruby.

"You and I aren't so different," Ruby reasoned. "I mean, you have the essence of a demon and I...well I fully embrace my badassness! You could rule the world honey or...just fool one of these boys into fulfilling your every wish, just like I did."

Ruby flashed a smug smirk at Sam before she settled her taunting gaze on Dean.

"The Big Guy's coming up for a long term visit," Ruby said. "You failed Dean."

Ruby widened her smug grin as Dean edged toward her.

"So be it," Dean replied.

He advanced toward Ruby as Buffy took a hard crack at Ruby, with a punch to the face and then a kick to the gut. Ruby staggered back into Sam, who pinned her arms back. Dean ripped out Ruby's knife and slammed it into her chest. Shortly after, she began convulsing violently before her eyes fluttered shut.

Buffy winced and gasped loudly as the tug in her instinct rumbled violently. She stumbled back a few steps as she shifted her eyes from Ruby's dead body to the bloody pattern on the floor. She glanced at Sam with an irked expression.

"Oh god Sam, what did you do?"

Sam gave a sorrowful look. "I – I..."

A brilliant, blinding white light shot out of the center of the pattern as the convent began to tremble. Buffy clutched her stomach as her instinct continued to stab her. Her knees wobbled violently as all her Slayer senses were heightened a hundred fold. She nearly collapsed as Dean caught her arms and held her steady.

"Oh," she gasped. "He's..."

"Here..." Sam finished.

As a piercing shriek flooded the convent, Dean settled his eyes on Sam.

"Let's get the hell out of here. Come on!"

Dean tugged on Buffy and Sam, urging them toward the door as it slammed shut, sealing the three inside. The white light intensified as a piercing sound flooded the room. Sam, Dean and Buffy all dropped to their knees, slapping their hands over their ears as the shrieking sound threatened to bust their ear drums. Dean shot a glance to Buffy as she expressed deep pain from her heightened senses. He edged over to her just as the light in the room completely burst through the room.

A blink later, Sam and Dean shined their shock as they were now seated in an airplane with several other passengers. In an flight movie played in the central cabin as a few flight attendants roamed through the aisles.

"Huh?" Sam said.

Dean felt a panic bomb rapidly ticking away as he clutched the ends of his seat.

"Where...where's Buffy?" Sam asked.

Dean blinked out of his own confusion and whipped his eyes around the center cabin as the captain's voice came over the intercom with an announcement.

"...look below, you'll see Ilchester..."

Dean blinked with more confusion when the last part of the announcement rang through his mind.

"What the hell? We were just in Ilchester."

Buffy heaved a deep gasp and pitched forward when the bright light dissipated. She blinked with shock when she realized she was sitting in a comfy leather seat, a fleece blanket draped over lap.

"Champagne?"

Buffy blinked again when she noticed the dark sky out the window. She slowly shifted her eyes to her left as a male flight attendant hovered over her.

"Miss? Would you like some complimentary champagne?"

Still in a daze, Buffy crinkled her face in confusion.

"Um...no...thank you."

Suddenly the plane trembled furiously as it hit turbulence. Buffy felt her eyes shifting back to the window and blinked in wonder as the dark ground below flashed with hot white light, followed by a column of light bursting into the sky. Buffy widened her eyes as she felt her instincts rumbling. As the male flight attendant passed by her again, she waved him down.

"Um, I think I'll take glass now," she said.

She swept the glass up off the tray and sunk it quickly minutes before the plane jerked to the right. An emergency announcement came over the intercom as oxygen masks ejected from the compartment above each seat. A few minutes later, the flight attendants prepared the cabins for an emergency landing.

A short while later, as the passengers on the airplane slowly filed out, Dean hung back, searching the faces. After a flight attendant urged him to exit the cabin, he reluctantly pivoted toward the door. Sam lingered on the tarmac and spotted Dean as he eyed the door. A security team and flight attendants swiftly ushered all the passengers off the tarmac and into the terminal. As chaotic chatter erupted through the terminal, Dean searched through the crowds before he fished out his cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts when something struck him.

"Shit," he groaned softly. "I never got her new number."

Dean heaved a sigh of disappointment as more chaotic chatter ensued.

After peeling out of the terminal, Sam and Dean milled through the parking lot and snagged a set of wheels. Once inside the car, Dean sat for a minute, staring back at the terminal through the rear view mirror. Sam watched the intense dread and worry in his brother's eyes before starting the car. When they were back on the main highway, Sam heaved a deep sigh and shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"Dean..."

Dean propped a hand up dismissively.

"It's not the time for this," he said. "The ball's been dropped and we need to keep our heads focused on the game."

"Okay," Sam conceded softly.

Dean heaved a sigh as he fished out his cell phone and set it on the console between the seats.

"Any theories as to how we ended up with virtual seats on the safety plane?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, perhaps someone above, an Angel knew we were in trouble and whisked us away."

Dean heaved another sigh as he eyed the message screen on his phone.

"It's not important at the moment," he grumbled.

Sam noticed Dean eyeing his cell phone a third time.

"So um...what's going on with you and Buffy? I was um...surprised to see her considering how things went down the last time you saw her."

Dean gripped the steering wheel and heaved a sigh.

"Not really the time for that either," he groaned.

Seeing the fear thickening on his face, Sam heaved a breath.

"You know, um, maybe she got beamed onto another plane or...somewhere else safe. I'm sure she's fine Dean...she's always been able to take care of herself."

Dean let out a light scoff.

"Yeah, no kidding," he grumbled.

Several hours later, Dean blinked with shock as Bobby advanced on him in the dingy motel room, getting him in a grip lock. Dean defensively held him off as an older woman with dark hair strolled into the room with a smug smile.

Buffy heaved a deep sigh as the sparks of Willow's transport spell dissipated into the dingy carpet of some no name motel. Feeling another tense tug in her instinct, she blew through the door at the end of the hall and saw some older woman kissing Dean. She gripped the woman by the back of the head and yanked her off. Still holding her by the hair, Buffy glared back at the woman.

"When are you demon bitches going to learn to keep your paws off the Winchesters?"

Buffy slammed her fist into the woman's face, sending her flailing back.

Meg hit the wall hard but absorbed the blow, shining a smirk. Buffy blinked with astonishment as she glanced at Bobby and felt an immense tingle in her belly.

"Poor surrogate daddy is still stuck in there, totally aware of what's going on," Meg taunted. "And won't it just kill him when he feels the guilt of cutting you open!"

Buffy shifted her eyes from Meg to Bobby as he attacked Dean. Meg laughed wickedly as Dean struggled to take the knife out of Bobby's hand. Buffy swung her leg out and kicked Meg hard in the face. When she heard a howl, she snapped her eyes to Bobby who had plunged the knife in his own body. Dean widened his eyes in horror as Bobby crumbled to the ground.

Sam charged through the door a second later and surveyed the scene. Meg slid up against the wall, her mouth bloodied but still undaunted. She cracked a smirk at Sam.

"Oh hey Sammy, it's been such a long time, I've missed you," she chimed.

Sam blinked several times before her identity sank in.

"Have ya missed..."

Buffy snapped her fist out and punched Meg in the face until she was nearly unconscious.

"Shut up," she growled as she punched Meg harder.

Meg hitched her head back and howled as Dean tended to Bobby who had lost consciousness. Sam lunged forward to help Dean pick Bobby up. They frantically got him to his feet and headed for the door. Buffy settled her breathing as Dean cast her a look before shuffling Bobby out. Sam and Dean eased Bobby into the back as Buffy crawled in with him. She checked his breathing patterns as Dean gunned the car and tore down the street.

A very short time later, Sam and Dean carried Bobby into the emergency ward of the nearest hospital.

"We need help!" Dean hollered.

A nurse rushed to their side and quickly called for assistance. Bobby was rolled away on a gurney as Sam and Dean followed until the nurse held them back. Dean tugged on Sam's shoulder.

"We got to go," he urged.

Sam shook his head as his eyes welled with guilt.

"I'm not leaving him," he replied firmly.

"We don't have much time. The demons know the location of the sword and we need to get there before they do. We gotta move now Sammy!"

Sam stared through the doors where Bobby had been wheeled off before he reluctantly retreated out of the emergency room. As they rushed back to the car, Buffy shifted in her stance as she pocketed her cell phone. Sam pushed toward the backseat but Buffy swiftly climbed in. Sam paused and turned to the passenger side as Dean simply studied her deep scowl.

As they flew down the road, Buffy's silent treatment blared louder than the classic rock tune flooding the car. Dean stole glances at her through the rear view mirror as Sam sensed the tension and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

After reaching their father's storage unit, Dean quickly rolled up the door and shuffled inside with Sam. Buffy paused under the doorway when she felt a mild tingling in her instinct. She frowned with fury when her eyes settled on Zachariah standing over the dead bodies of demons.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag about the sword," he said.

Buffy deepened her glare of fury and charged toward Zachariah.

"I owe you an ass kicking, ass face!" she barked.

Zachariah waved his hand and sent her flying back. She hit a wall and groaned.

"You're really becoming a distraction little lady," he said.

Zachariah kept her pinned to the wall as she tried to kick and rip herself loose.

"You call me that again ASS FACE and I will..."

"More later," he said as he turned toward Sam and Dean. "We're very appreciative that they didn't get away with the sword, since it was right in their face the whole time."

Buffy blinked slightly out of her wrathful state. Dean watched her briefly before regarding Zach.

"What are you talking about?"

Zachariah circled Sam and Dean with that confident swagger.

"Well see now, we did lose track of the Michael sword for a time...that part of Chuck's prophecy is true...we did put it in there you know...and well, thanks to you, we have it back."

Dean blinked with confusion. "You don't have anything back yet. We came here looking for the sword."

"Well, you best be looking yourself over then," Zach remarked. "The Michael sword is you."

Buffy blinked completely out of her rage as the weight of this revelation sank in.

"You didn't think your own self-loathing, insecure hand would strike Lucifer down, did you?"

Zach hitched his head back and laughed arrogantly.

"You're only human," he quipped. "A sad sack of one."

Buffy tugged and pulled but the celestial hold still remained firm in place.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"You're the weapon, Dean, Michael's mighty weapon, or more his...armor you could say."

Dean stared at Zachariah for a minute before he blinked with recognition.

"Are you saying I'm his vessel?"

"Yep," Zachariah confirmed.

"Why am I his vessel?"

Zachariah looked Dean over and gave an amused grin.

"I've been asking myself that for centuries," he cracked. "But essentially, you are the Chosen One."

Zach eyed Buffy and widened his amused grin before shifting his attention back to Dean.

"You should feel very honored," he said.

"So I'd be like a lifetime prophylactic for the top dog of your Angel Army," Dean replied dryly. "Sounds like a real party."

Buffy rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"One you'll enjoy I'm sure," she groaned softly.

Dean glanced at Buffy and noticed her scowl deepening. She met his eyes briefly and shot him a glare so steely it nearly sliced him in half.

"I'll pass on that 'honor'."

Zach shook his head with amusement as he saw the tension between the two. He smirked at Buffy.

"Guess you took that little propaganda to heart, didn't you sweetie?"

Dean stared at Zach and then Buffy as his curiosity peaked.

"Anyway, the comedy hour is over, it's time to get down to business so...ta da!"

Zach waved his hand and sent Sam howling to his knees as a loud crack echoed through the storage unit. Dean glared at Zach.

"What the hell..."

Sam writhed with pain as Zach glared at Dean.

"One more dose of dry sarcasm Dean and I'll break his other leg," Zach barked. "I'm tired of you whining and moping 'Oh poor me, my daddy's gone, my brother's defected and my...my greatest love has been scorned...again.' Well I don't much care about your little soapy drama queen life Dean. The troops are gathering as we speak but the home team is without a general. Michael needs his vessel to lead the army into the final attack against our greatest enemy. So stop your little self-pity party and claim your destiny. NOW."

Buffy kept tugging and flailing under the celestial hold but nothing was working. She felt her body bombarded with exhaustion as ass face circled Dean.

"At what cost? How many innocent lives will get caught in the crossfire? One, two million?"

Zach shrugged without an ounce of concern. "More like twenty, thirty. But, if Lucifer is allowed to roam without consequence, we're talking – every living soul on Earth. He'll wander and burn everyone he comes across."

"So why the speech," Buffy snapped. "Why did you come here with the big, boring pitch? If you're here to claim him, then take him."

Dean blinked when a thought registered.

"You can't," he said. "You can't just claim me. You need my permission, don't you? Michael can't use me as his mighty weapon unless I say so. Right?"

Zachariah shifted into a deep frown. "I wish you weren't but, yes."

"There has to be another way to do this," Dean moaned.

"Nope, sorry. A battle will play out. Michael will take his sword and strike down the enemy. This has been foretold. This is your destiny Dean."

"Screw destiny, I have for a long time," Buffy groaned.

Zachariah shifted his sights and edged over to Buffy still wiggling in the hold.

"Yes, yes, you were quite the...loophole shall we say? A little loophole that has grown into a huge distraction in this battle plan."

"Oh? Am I distaction? How about I distract you some more with my fist?" she growled. "You're a coward Zach-ass. You can't fight me so you try and strong arm me with your angel magic." 

Zach got in her face and glared at her. "This isn't your fight Slayer."

"Maybe not, but you're butterball face just pulled me in," she barked. "You try and stop me. Just TRY."

Buffy stared back at Zach with equal intensity.

"Look Zach, the destiny pitch and coercion tactics, they're not going to work, so...screw you," Dean snapped. "My answer is a big fat NO."

"Oh, is that so? Well, how about we go the route of 'favors' then. You see, your dear old friend Bobby is in a pretty bad way but, you know, if you give the go ahead then we'll fix him up in a flash. But, walk away from this and well...he won't walk ever again."

"Shove it," Dean barked.

Zachariah merely smirked. "I see. Okay, well, how about I snap that other leg of Sam's and collapse a lung?"

Sam howled even more as another crack echoed through the unit.

"Bite me," Dean said sharply.

Zachariah flared with intensity.

"Okay then, next up, your little lady."

He released his grip on Buffy. She dropped to the ground, blinked then glared at him before she charged toward him. Zach waved his hand at her, paralyzing her in her tracks. Her eyes widened as she heaved a gasp. A second later, her mouth opened as blood flowed out in a thick river. She stumbled to the ground and moaned with intense pain. Dean widened his eyes but clenched down on the agony storming through him as he watched Sam and Buffy writhing on the floor.

Zach shook his head.

"Just gave her a massive hemorrhaging, she'll be dead in a few minutes...unless you say the magic word."

Zach flashed a smirk as Buffy very weakly him.

"Go...to...Hell."

Zach laughed haughtily. "Well, if your boy keeps refusing, we all will in a very short time deary."

Buffy choked with blood as Dean caught her eyes. She very slowly shook her head.

"What shall I ail you with?"

Zach waved his hand and sent Dean crumbling to his knees.

"Ah, how about some very malignant tumors in your stomach? You really ought to watch what you eat."

Dean rolled on the ground as blood trickled out of his mouth.

"Screw...you," he said weakly.

"Guess you're not as pathetically weak as I thought."

Zachariah swung around when he heard the howls of two of his angel minions behind him. He blinked at the stab wounds in their stomachs before they collapsed to the ground. Cass appeared behind the dead bodies, cradling a knife. Zach widened his eyes in complete shock.

"How did..."

"I survive?"

Cass edged toward Zachariah.

"That's the big question. How did those three suddenly appear on that airplane a second before Lucifer was freed? None of us were responsible, so that leaves only one answer."

Zachariah shook his head with great disbelief.

"No, it can't be."

"It can and it is," Cass remarked. "And you should be scared. So you fix these boys and the Slayer and then you disappear. This is NOT a request."

After a brief second, Zachariah flashed out of the room. Sam, Dean and Buffy heaved deep breaths as their health was completely restored.

"You must proceed from now on with great caution," Cass warned.

The three slowly got to their feet.

"Gee, you think?" Dean remarked crassly.

"Who would have thought Angels were just a bunch of big dicks with wings," Buffy groaned as she straightened out her clothes.

Dean stole a glance at Buffy and noticed the harsh lines had settled deeper on her face. She was royally pissed.

"It is not the Angels you need to be concerned of," Cass revealed. "I speak of Lucifer. He has his vessel in his sights and once he captures it, nothing will protect you."

Cass pressed a hand on Dean and then Sam's chest. They both cowered slightly feeling a sharp pain inside their lungs.

"What'd you just do?" Dean asked.

"I carved an Enochian sigil into your ribs, to hide you from every angel in Creation along with Lucifer."

Buffy eyed Cass suspiciously.

"What, all sold out on secret hideaways? I'm shit out of luck? Is that it?"

Cass shifted in his stance.

"Yes, of course...it requires...do you grant..."

"What?"

Sam eyed Cass before he addressed Buffy.

"Um Buffy, I think he's saying that he'd have to um...make hand contact with...your..."

Buffy stared at Sam's lowering sights before she eyed.

"Oh," she said. "Sure. At least you bothered to ask permission to put your hands on me unlike these two."

Dean blinked several times before he glared at Sam.

"What?"

Buffy grabbed Cass by the hand and pressed it against the flesh beneath her collarbone.

"This good enough?"

Cass nodded and swiftly applied the sigil as Sam met Dean's questioning glare again.

"What the hell is she talking about Sam?"

Sam cleared his throat as he glanced at Cass.

"Um...So Cass you were dead?" Sam asked.

Cass simply nodded as he eyed Buffy.

"And how are you back?" Dean asked.

Dean swung around to find Cass had disappeared. Buffy heaved a breath before she pushed toward the door. Sam and Dean climbed into the front of the car as Buffy got in the back and yanked out her cell phone. As she scrolled through the abundance of text messages, she returned each one, completely ignoring the boys lamenting over doomsday scenarios.

Buffy glanced up and caught Dean studying her from the rear view mirror. She quickly shifted her eyes away and looked out the window.

Back at the hospital, Sam and Dean lingered in the corner of Bobby's room as he spat at the doctor.

"...I may got one good leg but I can still beat your ass into a pulp! God damn friggin idiot, you take your 'unlikely to walk again' and shove it up your snot nosed ass!"

The doctor quickly ran out of the room as Bobby finally settled down.

"Don't listen to him Bobby, you'll be good as gold," Dean replied.

Sam heaved a sigh. "So what now?"

"You do what you've been doing, save as many lives as possible. This is some big shit boys. Angels or Demons, whoever comes out the winner, we're all screwed I say."

Buffy paced the hallway outside of Bobby's room as she spoke with Giles. The grim outlook got grimmer the longer Giles discussed his research findings. Willow joined in on the conversation and after five minutes, Buffy released a deep sigh. Dawn chimed in on speaker phone from a third line.

"I told you getting back with Dean was a bad idea," she replied snottily. "Now we're all going to die because of him."

"Shut up Dawnie, now is not the time. Willow...you there? Is there any good news at all?"

A short time later, Buffy wandered around the hospital parking lot as she wrapped up her conference call. As she drifted back to the Impala, she paused seeing Sam and Dean in discussion. She watched the tension rising on their faces as they argued. Sam walked away, leaving Dean seething on the hood of the car.

Buffy heaved a breath and contemplated heading the other way too but she heeded Giles' grim outlook about the current state of the world. She slowly strolled over to the car as Dean met her eyes. A tense silence lingered between them as she paused and leaned against the passenger side of the car.

Dean released a deep sigh as he watched the deep contemplation on her face.

"So what's going on? Why the silent treatment?"

Buffy shifted in her stance.

"The end of world is near; I got to start drawing up battle plans."

Dean heaved another sigh, hearing the obvious deflection in her eyes.

"You know, that's not what I was asking."

Buffy blew out a breath as she cracked the door to the backseat open.

"I know...but I'm not ready to address that."

She yanked out her bags from the floor of the car and swung the door shut. As she pushed toward the street, Dean pushed off the hood.

"Wait a minute," he groaned. "Where are you off to?"

Buffy perched on the sidewalk and let out a sigh.

"Big pow wow tomorrow night at base camp," she imparted flatly. "Need to check in with the troops. A lot has gone down in the past couple of hours."

"Okay, but that's a pretty long walk to Cleveland. I'll drive you."

"I'll catch a bus," she grumbled.

Dean shook his head as he bounded after Buffy as she stepped off the curb.

"Will you please just talk to me?"

"I've got a devil to catch," Buffy remarked sharply. "If we survive the end of the world then maybe...I'll call you."

Dean tore off the curb and stood in front of her.

"What the hell did I do?"

Buffy blew out a breath and rolled her eyes.

"More like who," she muttered.

"What?"

Buffy pushed Dean aside as she crossed the street. Dean ambled along side her.

"Now who's being distant and pushing people away?" he grumbled.

"I've got somewhere to be," she groaned.

"Fine. But you'll get there a lot faster with me driving. You know that."

Buffy paused after she stepped back on the curb. She heaved a sigh.

"Look, I'll get you to Cleveland by tomorrow," he said. "And if you still don't want to talk to me, I won't come back...if that's what you want."

Buffy heaved a deep breath as her face knotted with stress. After a long moment, she shifted around.

"Fine," she grumbled.

She tore down the street and charged up to the Impala where Sam was lingering. Sam heard the passenger door slamming shut as Dean walked over to him. Sam noticed the deep set scowl on Buffy's face as she crossed her arms.

"Gee, this looks familiar," Sam remarked.

Dean shook his head as he buried his hands in his pockets.

"I'm heading out to Cleveland to plead my case before the firing squad, you coming?"

Sam blinked with recognition. "Uh...I'll pass, I want to stay with Bobby. I feel like I need to."

"Okay well, I'll send you my last will and testament."

After getting inside, Dean fired up the engine and watched Buffy skulk in silence.

"So what happened to you back at the convent, when Sam and I got whisked away? Where did you go? Were you on that plane or somewhere else?"

Buffy crossed her arms and stared out the windshield.

"Just shut up and drive Dean," she barked softly. "Before I change my mind."

Dean absorbed the blatant resentment in her tone.

"Change your mind about what?"

Buffy burrowed deep into her seat and heaved an exasperated sigh.

"About everything."

She turned her eyes out the side window as Dean studied her for several long seconds until he gave up. He heaved a sigh as he peeled out of the parking lot and headed toward the highway. After a few miles on the highway, Buffy let her eyes drift to Dean as he scrolled through the stations.

"Sometimes I really hate you," she groaned.

Dean paused in his actions and met her glowering eyes.

"Oh, so in other words, it's just a normal day," he remarked dryly.

She rolled her eyes before shifting her sights out the side window.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 Fear and Loathing in Cleveland

After hitting the highway, Buffy heard the chime of her cell phone. She yanked it out and read the text message. She quickly tapped out a response and sent it off. A few minutes later, her phone chimed back and she sent off a response. For almost fifteen minutes, Dean stole glances at her as she sent text messages to someone back and forth without acknowledging or looking at him. He hadn't seen her this pissed off since the night he pushed her out of his life. Whatever happened in that green room where she had been stowed away had hit her hard and he grew rapidly apprehensive that after the past few days of trying to repair what he had screwed up long ago was quickly breaking away.

Dean snapped out of his daze when he heard that blaring chime of her cell phone. He winced each time it went off as the ringtone was like a cat wailing as it got struck by a car. He had a great suspicion that she had changed the alert on her phone to deliberately drive him crazy. After fifteen more minutes, he shifted in his seat, guarding the fact that her attempts to invoke a permanent face tick had succeeded. Every time that damn phone chimed he felt his face jerk rigorously. He swallowed a groan as he cranked the radio up to drown out the sound of that incessantly annoying phone chime.

After a half hour, Dean shifted his sights back to Buffy. She was still furiously texting back and forth with someone. He stamped down on the gas pedal and lowered the volume of the radio when his curiosity got the best of him.

"Who have you been texting every two seconds?"

Buffy kept her eyes on the screen as she scrolled through the long text message response. She heaved a breath as she read over the message.

"Just – drive – Dean," she snapped.

Dean stared at her for a long moment and heaved a sigh.

"Oh, still hating me...couldn't really tell," he replied dryly.

He heaved another sigh and slipped the radio volume back up as he focused on the highway.

An hour later, Dean caught sight of Buffy in his periphery as she finally tucked her phone away and stared out the window. As he assessed her closely, he saw the beads of moisture gathering in her eyes and the harsh lines webbing along her face. He inhaled a deep breath as a million questions and casual conversation starters ran through his mind. After a minute, he gave a resounding sigh. She was too wound up with whatever mystery that drew her ire towards him that if he said anything at this point she was likely to punch him in the face. He shifted his eyes back to the road and stamped down deeper on the gas pedal. It was going to be a long drive to Cleveland.

By the time Dean hit the border crossing into Ohio, he drew a breath of relief when Buffy had dozed off. He was still about five hours away from Cleveland but he cut the time in half at the speed he was driving. Ten hours of her silent treatment had cut him deeper than any blade to his gut. He racked his brain, trying to recall the events leading up to her cold behavior. He sifted through what he might have said to offend her so deeply to write off her candid confession from days before. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why she was so mad, mad enough to beat the shit out of him if he pressed her buttons, so he simply he heaved a sigh and hoped that when she woke up, she was feeling apt to expressing what was bothering her. He didn't even care if she felt like punching him, he just wanted her to react, to respond, to say something, call him every dirty word she could think of, or tell him to die. He couldn't stand the silence, couldn't stand to see the visible agony rising on her face, couldn't stand to think that he had managed to screw this up – again. He heaved another breath, taking assurance that if this were really over, she would have kept on walking toward the bus station instead of resigning to ride with him.

After a half mile, he veered off the highway and pulled into a twenty-four hour diner. He reached a hand over to Buffy to rouse her, but decided to let her sleep it off. He gently brushed his hand over her hair before getting out of the car. By the time he had finished eating and returned to the car, Buffy shifted in her seat and gradually opened her eyes. Dean took a quick study of her and detected that she was still reeling with emotion. He yanked out a burger wrapped in foil and met her weary eyes.

"I got you something to eat," he said softly.

Buffy glanced at him, her face still hard with resentment. She shifted her eyes away from Dean and leaned back in her seat.

"I'm not hungry," she replied coarsely.

"I can't remember the last time you ate something."

Buffy heaved a breath as her eyes clouded.

"I SAID I'm not hungry," she barked.

She curled up in the seat and turned her back to him. Dean heaved a defeated sigh as that aggravating chime rang through the tense silence. Buffy shifted in her seat and yanked out her cell phone. After another minute of simply observing her, Dean gunned the engine and pulled back onto the highway.

Three and a half hours later, Dean hit the outskirts of Cleveland. The last ten miles, Buffy kept up her mad texting session, completely ignoring Dean. When he spotted the large dormitory hugged between several acres of lush green lawn, he steeled himself for the fallout. He swung the car along the graveled driveway and killed the engine. Buffy swiftly tore out of the car and charged up to the door.

Dean heaved a deep sigh as Buffy shifted anxiously on the stoop. When he hopped up on the stoop, the large door swung open and Giles greeted Buffy with a friendly smile. Buffy gently pushed passed him and stepped inside. Buffy muttered something to Giles who responded by widening the door. Buffy tore up a set of stairs and disappeared. Giles shifted his eyes from the stairs to Dean. After a brief second, Giles gave a polite smile.

"Hey Giles. It's good to see you."

"Dean, please come in – at your discretion."

Giles flashed him a knowing look. Dean ambled inside and nodded.

"May I offer you some tea or perhaps something stronger?"

Dean swept his sights around the main living area and eyed the bar.

"Stronger," he said.

Giles nodded and headed over to the bar, prying open a bottle of scotch. He filled two glasses and handed one to Dean. Dean leaned against the bar counter.

"Thanks."

Dean knocked back a portion as he eyed Giles.

"Say Giles, have you sent any interesting text messages lately?"

Giles flashed a curious look.

"No. I do not know the first thing about sending a text message."

"I figured but I just wanted to ask."

Dean wandered around the living area and took notice of the variety of old books scattered along a wide coffee table, the assortment of wickedly cool weapons hanging on the wall and a few pictures of new Slayers displayed on the fireplace mantle.

"Done some redecorating since my last visit," Dean cracked with a wry smile. "Little too shabby chic for my tastes but...what do expect with a bunch of girls roaming around."

Giles cocked his head before sipping from his glass. When Dean heard a pair of footsteps echoing in the hall behind him, he swung around. Xander and Andrew paused in the doorway of the living room.

"Dean – wow – you're brave," Xander remarked. "Or...crazy."

Dean finished off his glass and shrugged.

"The latter mostly."

Andrew rolled his eyes over Dean and smiled wide.

"Dean, you look good."

Dean narrowed his eyes on Andrew as he set the glass back on the bar. He poured himself another glass as Xander fetched up a book.

"I heard the rumor that you and Buffy were back together," Xander remarked as he settled onto a couch arm.

Dean eyed Giles as he finished pouring a glass. Giles shook his head and ambled over to an antique desk.

"Oh, didn't you hear? That was about eleven hours ago, now, she hates my guts."

Dean flashed a dry smile as he raised his glass.

"That's a new record for me. Cheers."

Xander stared at Dean as he tossed back a portion of the scotch.

"Is there something you two needed?" Giles asked.

"Just doing a little research for some girls in the field," Xander replied.

Xander stood up after locating the page in the book. He started to walk out when he noticed Andrew lingering around Dean.

"You look very FIT Dean," Andrew remarked with a smile.

"Andrew, stop drooling," Xander admonished lightly. "We've got a lot of work to do."

Xander tugged Andrew out of the living area as Dean milled around, eyeing opened texts.

"So business as usual around here Giles?"

Giles looked up from the thick book he had been paging through.

"Yes as usual as can be for a Hellmouth, but within the past twelve hours there has been a great increase in supernatural activity not just here but across the country and many parts of the world, according to the reports from the Watchers stations."

"Oh, yeah, MY BAD," Dean remarked dryly. "My brother ripped the last seal off when he let a little demon bitch go straight to his head so now the Big Bad Wolf is tracking his meat suit and if I don't find a way to stop him, we're all dead. Neat, huh?"

Dean flashed that dry smile that was becoming his trademark since he was stripped from Hell. Giles blinked at the extremely dry tone in his voice as he finished off his drink and went back over to the bar. Giles jumped slightly when the silence was snapped by the land line on his desk. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Giles drew an odd look.

"Yes um, I'll be right up."

Giles hung up the phone and pushed out his chair.

"Excuse me, Buffy needs to speak with me."

Dean blinked with disbelief.

"She's so pissed at me that she'd rather call you to come upstairs than face me. Great. Just great. I guess this is a lost cause. I should go."

Giles paused in the doorway.

"No, you must stay, the meeting is starting in a few hours."

"Yeah, I know, I think I'll pass on the opportunity of being surrounded by forty slayers, a powerful witch and a pissed off sister. I got enough flaying downstairs so..."

Giles glanced at Dean before removing his glasses. He heaved a deep breath.

"It is not my business to pry," he said. "Whatever is troubling her at the moment; in time I believe she will put it behind her. When we learned of your return to her life, we were all significantly shocked as would be expected, however, she has been persistent in her feelings for you and she has made it clear that she intends to...stand by you through the course of however she wants."

Giles put his glasses back on.

"She believes in you and so must I," he replied.

Dean saw the paternal pride in Giles' expression.

"It's good she has people like you in her life especially when I broke her down...all those times."

"Yes, she has always had a support group," Giles said.

Giles heaved a breath before he shifted toward the stairs.

"Excuse me," he said.

Dean nodded as Giles drifted up the stairs. After another serving of scotch, Dean wandered out of the main area and ambled down the hall. He heard muffled voices and music behind a couple of dorm room doors as he edged further down the hall. He peeked into a dark lounge area that was devoid of people. An old black and white movie played on television and a bowl with a few popcorn helpings rested on a couch. Dean peeled back into the hall and when he turned, he widened his eyes as a green fireball sailed toward his head at lightning speed. He ducked inches before the fireball took him down. The fireball struck a mirror behind him and shattered the glass into several shards.

"Great, seven more years of bad luck," he remarked flatly.

When he shifted around, Dawn charged toward him, conjuring up another fireball in her hand.

"Hey Dawn, happy to see me?"

Dawn wound back her hand, preparing to launch the fireball at him. She glared up at Dean with threatening eyes.

"You're a...selfish, immature...dick face," she growled.

Dean dialed back his wide amusement of her painted words.

"Nice," he snorted with a small smile.

"Go to Hell!" Dawn barked.

Dean let out a breath as the lines on his face grew harsh with a mixture of pain and resentment.

"I already did, wasn't much fun, don't care to go back but if Lucifer kills us all, then, you'll get your wish."

Dean cast that wry smile upon Dawn.

"But if you want to get your hits in, go right ahead, can't be any worse than the Pit."

Dean straightened his stance and rolled his head around. He extended his arms out and blew out a breath. He shut his eyes before opening them and shining a sardonic smile on Dawn.

"Fire in the hole," he replied dryly.

Dawn deepened her glare as the fireball crackled above her hand. After a minute, she howled with aggravation and dropped her arm.

"You're not supposed to take it like a man!" she groaned. "You're supposed to fall to your knees, begging and groveling for forgiveness."

Dean dropped his arms and frowned.

"I need to beg for your forgiveness? What the hell for?"

"For breaking Buffy's heart you idiot," Dawn barked.

Dean noticed her eyes flickering white hot.

"That's between your sister and I, not you," he pointed sharply.

"Oh yeah? Well when you stomped on her heart over and over, THAT was between her and I and all of us! I was the one who stayed up with her all night when she couldn't even cry herself to sleep because YOU broke her heart!" she roared.

Dawn beat her fists into Dean. He staggered back a few steps.

"I was the one who snapped her out of her almost catatonic state when she found out you died! I had to watch her go through HELL because of YOU!"

Dawn pummeled Dean in the chest a few more times as her eyes welled with fury. Dean absorbed the blows as Dawn rained more punches on him. After a minute, she stopped and heaved several gasps for breath. When her breathing began to settle, she blinked with astonishment when she saw the tears swelling in his eyes. Dean sniffed them back and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry," he professed very softly.

As he tried to elaborate on his sincere apology, his mind failed to draw any words so he simply shifted around to walk away.

Buffy paused on the landing when she heard Dawn's screams. When she heard a second voice, deeper, extremely familiar she heaved a breath when her keen senses picked up on his apology. Her heart rumbled as her mind betrayed her with that horrid movie AssFace had forced her to watch. She retreated back up the stairs when she heard footsteps in the hallway below.

"That's all you're going to say?" Dawn growled.

Dean paused in the hall and swung around.

"What the hell else do you want me to say?"

He edged back toward Dawn, his face littered with harsh lines.

"Do you think it was easy to walk away from her? Do you think I WANTED to push her away and hurt her the way I did? Yeah it was stupid and reckless the way I did it but I didn't know what else to do. Your sister is one of the most stubborn, most passionate person I have ever met and I knew if I told her the truth, if I asked her for help, she was going to latch on and ride down to Hell with me if she had to and there was no friggin' way I was going to let her to do that."

Dean felt the moisture in his eyes thickening as he stamped back his emotion.

"She's the Slayer, THEE champion of the world," he pointed coarsely. "And I wasn't going to let her give up everything – her family, her friends, her duty, for someone like me. I was roped into this life, roped into giving up everything and anything I wanted to be happy, and then one day I ran into this amazing girl who made me see the brighter days in the perpetual darkness of this damn world. And for awhile, she belonged to ME and I didn't care about the evil sonofabitches that lurked in the dark, I didn't care about what I was obligated to do, I didn't care about anything other her...but then shit started happening and it reminded me of the fact that I hated to admit."

Dean forced out a few deep breaths as he felt his eyes clouding up.

"She belongs to the world and she always will," he said.

Dean curled up a hand and rapped on the wall a few times. He heaved a deep breath before he whipped around and bounded down the hall.

"I still hate you!" Dawn growled. "And I think Buffy is crazy to take you back."

Dean abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned toward Dawn.

"Yeah well, I got enough self-hatred to go around for years so, no need to waste your time dishing out your own," he lamented flatly. "And since your sister has been overloading me with the silent treatment and that trademark Summers glare, she'll probably be coming to her senses shortly so...you'll get everything you want soon so – score one for the good guys."

Dean bounded off down the hall, leaving Dawn still seething on the other end.

As he ambled into the library, he blinked as several white flashes shot into the room. A blink later, Willow appeared along with several other young girls. Giles, Xander, Andrew and Buffy, in her workout clothes, were seated on a table at one end of the library. Dean heaved a breath as five Slayers orbed in around him.

"Great, the second wave is here," he grunted.

Several girls glanced at Dean curiously as flash after flash of people appeared in the library. A group of Slayers blocked the doorway as they got settled in.

"So much for a discreet exit," Dean groaned.

Willow opened her eyes after completing her complex transportation spell. She released a breath and straightened out the wrinkles in her black velvet dress. She swept her eyes around the room as Giles yanked down a projection screen. Andrew set up the laptop as the Slayers took seats on the floor. Willow drifted through the library acknowledging the girls before she flashed in front of Dean, who was now trying to discreetly wander off.

"Going somewhere?" she asked with a mildly malicious smile.

Dean froze as he noticed the dozens of pairs of questioning eyes.

"I uh...had to use the little boys' room."

"The apocalypse has arrived and you're more interested in relieving yourself," Willow remarked with an eerie tone. "A little selfish of you, don't you think?"

Willow stared intently at Dean until he shifted in his stance.

"Right, I'll just, hold it until my bladder bursts, no worries," he replied dryly.

Willow drew an intimidating smile as she hooked her arm around his and guided him through the library.

"How silly of you trying to duck out of this meeting when you're the reason we're all here," she cooed with that spooky tone.

Willow flashed a friendly smile to everyone in the room as the girls chatting casually.

"It's nice to see you Dean," she said.

Dean studied Willow as she walked him through the library.

"You hurt Buffy again Dean and I will burn you from the inside out – very slowly," she whispered in his ear.

Willow broke away and waved at Giles, Xander and Buffy. Dean blinked as he lingered in a corner of the library.

"Thank you Willow for bringing everyone together so quickly," Giles said. "Unfortunately, I wish it were under better circumstances. As many of you may already have noticed, demonic activity has increased significantly in the span of a few hours."

Giles pointed to the projection screen of a world map flooded with red dots.

"The areas in red are where the demonic activity has been the heaviest," he informed. "A large number of Watcher stations are taking reports by the hour and many of my colleagues long retired are flooding the Council with their offers to assist."

"Who's the Big Bad running the show?" Kennedy asked.

Buffy heaved a breath as she addressed the room.

"Lucifer," she said.

A rush of chatter blew through the room as Giles prompted Andrew to change the slide on the screen. Giles went into a detailed monologue about the history of the Angels in creation for almost a half hour. Dean heaved a breath as he eyed Buffy. She still carried harsh lines in her expression as she gave her insight from time to time.

"I still don't know why we have to get involved, since Dean broke the damn world," Dawn griped. "Let him fix his own mess."

All attention shifted to Dawn as she drifted into the library. Buffy frowned at Dawn.

"You're late," Buffy replied sharply.

Dawn shrugged.

"I'm gearing up to kick demon butt. What's your excuse for bringing an apocalypse?"

Dawn narrowed her eyes on Dean as the room fell silent. Buffy heaved a breath of frustration.

"Let's get back on topic," she commanded. "Do we know who Lucifer tapped as his host?"

Buffy glanced at Willow who addressed the group.

"I've sensed a great evil presence but, regretfully, I have not been able to get a lock on the location. Every time I get close, I'm blown back."

"You think that Lucifer knows you were trying to sniff him out so he threw you off his scent?"

Willow heaved a breath. "Regretfully, yes, this would appear so."

"Lucifer is one of the oldest Angels in creation, the wealth of his power has not been fully documented," Giles remarked gloomily. "The term 'Fallen' equates..."

Upon hearing the term, Buffy floated back into her sour mood as her eyes shifted to Dean. When he caught her eyes, she quickly drew her sights away.

"Well, he's going to make some noise wherever he is," Buffy replied. "So we have to keep watching and fighting whatever he throws at us."

"We don't have enough girl power, even with Slayers all over the world, not all of them are ready, not from what I've seen in the past few weeks."

Dean blinked in surprise when he heard Faith speak. As his eyes shifted around the library, he spotted a red light on a multi line phone beside Giles.

"Those girls in India and Spain, couldn't cut it B," Faith announced. "So consider those territories extremely vulnerable unless Willow can send some support. There's also some weird shit going on in Indianapolis, which is why I'm not there live and in person. Anyway, this is some big mess your boy started."

Dean heaved a sigh as a few Slayers glanced at him. Giles continued his reports as the meeting drifted another half hour. He started to tune out until Giles dropped his name and pointed to the screen depicting a portrait of Michael. Dawn rolled her eyes. Another half hour later, the meeting wrapped up and the girls in the room lingered through the dorms.

Dean looked through the crowd and found that Buffy had wandered off. He ambled out of the library and paused when some of the girls eyed him and whispered to each other with disapproving looks. After a few minutes of strolling through various areas of base camp, Dean drifted toward the training facility. He heard soft grunts and a mechanical whirring sound echoing in the hall. He wandered into the training and blinked in amazement at the upgrades to the equipment. He hung back in the doorway and watched Buffy as she stood under a large mechanism that randomly swung bulls eye targets from the left or right. She hit each one with deadly accuracy and deadly force.

Dean heaved a breath in awe as Buffy ran a series of boxing drills before transitioning to the lower targets at the bottom of the mechanism, used for kicking exercises. After a minute, he drifted inside the training room as Buffy paused to take a few breaths. She tensed as she swung around and threw her foot out. Dean caught her foot and angled his head out of the way.

"Don't sneak up on me," she growled softly.

She yanked her foot out of his grip.

"You knew I was here," he said.

After a long glare, she sucked in a breath before wandering over to a dummy used as a kickboxing target.

"What do you want?" she asked as she began raining punches into the torso of the dummy.

"I want you tell me what's eating you...besides me, at least, when we're getting along anyways."

Buffy groaned and sharply swung around. She opened her mouth to respond but thought against it after a second. She whipped back to the dummy and started more drills.

"Okay, how about, if I can take you down, you have to talk to me," he said.

Buffy stopped her drills and turned around as Dean peeled off his jacket.

"Are you kidding? Or are you just an idiot?"

Dean shrugged.

"You tell me."

When she stood with deep hesitation, he shook out his hands.

"Come on Summers, you take me down, I'll walk out of here without another word," he offered. "But if that cute nose of yours hits the floor, you have tell me why you've been so pissed at me. And don't hold back either."

Dean started circling her in a taunting manner.

"Are you crazy? I could kill you."

Dean paused and shrugged. "Well, if I can't beat Lucifer back into his cage, I'll probably die anyway, so what have you got to lose?"

Dean went back to circling her.

"Come on Blondie," he taunted. "You want to kick my ass, go for it but I'm not going to make it easy."

Buffy shook her head.

"There's no way you'll win this."

"Then you have nothing to be concerned about. Take your best shot...Goldilocks."

"Fine."

Buffy blew out a breath as she saw the spark in his eyes. After a flash, she snapped her arm up and swung a hard hook toward his chin. Dean dodged out of the way and grabbed her by the elbow, throwing her to the right. She slapped her hand on top of his arm in a grappling match that lingered for a brief second. Buffy swept her leg across his knees but Dean jumped out of the way. She growled sourly and swung a hard cross toward his face. Dean swiftly blocked her, feeling his adrenaline pooling and kicking hard. For several minutes, Buffy swung at him, making contact with his chest, sending him stumbling back several feet. He recouped swiftly counterattacking with his own creative combination. She blocked, he blocked. She swung, he swung. She took a hit, he took a hit. He drew blood, she drew blood.

For several minutes, the two parried and fought over the entire length of the training room, hitting and blocking and using objects around them to get the advantage. After awhile, a group of girls gathered in the hall when the grunts echoed through the room. Another minute went by when the edge of the training room filled with Slayers. Dawn, Willow, Xander and Andrew wandered in to see Dean crashing hard on a table.

Dean glanced up at Buffy as she flashed him a victorious glare. He shook his head as he drew an arrogant smile.

"FLOOR, not table," he clarified roughly.

He sprung to his feet and charged toward Buffy. They grappled briefly, wrestling for supreme control until Buffy tried her foot sweep. Dean latched his boot around her shoe, locking them in a hold. Buffy hardened her game face and pitched her foot forward, taking Dean down. He yanked her into his arms, taking her with him. As his shoulder edged toward the floor, he spun Buffy, angling her to make contact first. She grunted loudly when her face hit the floor. Dean rolled over her to pin her body down to the mat. She howled in frustration, elbowing him hard in the face. Dean staggered back and sat down on the mat as Buffy folded forward.

"Cheap shot," he groaned.

"Sneaky shot," she snapped.

Dean wiped the blood stream from nose and shrugged.

"No, you just get sloppy when you're distracted."

He heaved several breaths to steady his rocketing heartbeat as Buffy scowled at him. He slowly rose to his feet and swept some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Nice job," he commended.

Buffy sprung to her feet and glared at the crowd watching her. After a minute, the group dispersed. Dean picked up his leather jacket and slipped it on.

"So what's bothering you?"

Buffy wiped the perspiration from her face and noticed the blood on her fingers. She remembered the times she and Dean would spar, the only guy who could ever best her with his crazy, creative ways of fighting. As her blood boiled in her veins, her heart thundered rapidly behind her rib cage, her chest heaved with ragged breaths, her body flared with adrenaline. Often times in the past, a playful sparring match usually transitioned into another kind of tag, but as her mind raced with thoughts, as her heart still ached, she frowned deeply. She pushed by Dean with a rough shove and headed toward the door.

"Wait a minute," he groaned. "You said you'd talk to me."

"I lied."

She shuffled out of the room without looking back. A short time later, Dean wandered around base camp looking for Buffy. None of the girl crew bothered to help him so he kept drifting through hallways until he saw Xander in a room equipped with several computers.

"Hey Xander, permission to come aboard captain?"

Xander swung around in his swivel chair.

"Or should I walk the plank?"

"Oh, pirate jokes, funny, original," Xander remarked sardonically.

Dean heaved a sigh as he leaned in the doorway.

"Sorry man, I'm having a really bad day," he moaned. "I'd gladly give you one of my eyes but I think Dawn wants to jab them furiously with a hot poker so..."

Xander sighed and drew a sympathetic expression.

"Yeah, she's been ranting like a banshee lately," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"Seen a really angry blonde chick with a hankering to kick my ass?"

Xander flashed him a knowing look.

"I think I heard her grumbling about needing some air and a lot of drinkage."

"Oh, any ideas where that might be?"

"Uh, she likes this place down the road, the Locust," Xander imparted. "You should check there."

"Okay, thanks man. And...sorry."

"For what?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, seems like everyone hear is chomping at the bit for me to say for one reason or another so...there you go."

Xander nodded.

"Oh, well, thanks I guess."

Dean wandered through the hall and ambled out the front door. After a short walk, he spotted a dark building with a neon sculpture of a locust. When he walked inside the faintly lit cocktail lounge, he heard an echo of roars in the corner. He weaved through several crowds of young men as they watched something. He noticed money changing hands and couldn't quell his own curiosity. He wedged himself through another crowd until he spilled out to see Buffy tackling a weight lifter type to the ground. She lunged over him and began to wring his ball sack with her hand.

"Call me that again NUMB nut and I will CRUSH the other one, you hear me?"

The beefy guy howled in agony. Dean blinked before he burst into laughter. A couple of guys glared at him as Buffy released the beef head and got to her feet. She glared at a few of his friends.

"Anyone else care to make comments?" she barked.

Dean blinked again when he noticed a man cowering under a pool table, rubbing the back of his head. He saw several cuts and bruises on his face.

"Holy shit," he said softly.

The group of rowdy guys slowly parted as Buffy snatched a shot glass from one of them and knocked it back. She staggered slightly as she drifted out of the game area. Dean edged over to her. She stole another beer from a guy and glared up at him when he tried to protest. Dean watched as she sucked down the entire beer without breathing. When she dropped the bottle, he saw her eyes glassy with intoxication.

"How many have you had?"

Buffy spat out some blood and scowled at him.

"I don't know and I don't care," she slurred.

Dean followed her through the room as she continued to steal drinks from people with intimidating looks. A few minutes later, she stumbled toward the door and fell flat on her face. Several patrons looked at her as Dean hovered over. Buffy released a groan as her eyes fluttered open and shut.

"Come on Stephanie Seagal, let's get you home," he said.

Buffy groaned as Dean settled her on her feet. Her vision faded in and out as she tasted a mixture of blood, metal and various alcoholic drinks in her mouth. When she stepped out into the cold night, she lost her footing and nearly tumbled to the dirt. Dean caught her and broke her fall. She ripped out of his hold, staggered away, then...passed out on the ground. Dean heaved a sigh of amusement before he scooped her up in his arms and headed back to base camp.

When Giles opened the door, he drew concern. Dean flashed a wry smile.

"They were running a special on hot tempered drunken chicks who like to start bar fights, so I thought I'd pick one up."

Dean stepped inside as a few girls spied looks from the hall.

"Her room still where it is?"

Giles nodded and followed Dean up the stairs as he cradled Buffy in his arms. He drifted into the last room at the end of the hall and gently settled Buffy on the bed. Giles perched in the doorway and watched as Dean picked off her shoes and drew the covers over her. He glanced down at her briefly before he chuckled.

"She is unbelievable," he remarked with wide amusement.

Dawn rushed into the room and glowered at Dean.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," he declared. "Your sister got shitfaced and then went...apeshit at a bar...it was pretty awesome."

Dawn ran over to the bed and looked over Buffy. She pushed Dean aside.

"I'll take care of her," she barked softly. "Go. Leave town."

Dawn sat down on the bed and glanced at Buffy.

"I said go Dean."

Dean heaved a sigh.

"You've traveled a long way," Giles pointed. "And a big battle is ahead. I think you should rest before you are on your way."

Andrew and Xander stumbled into the room and saw Buffy passed out in the bed.

"He can't stay here Giles," Dawn protested. "Look what he's done to my sister. You should throw him out of the house."

Giles drew a frown. "The history between your sister and Mr. Winchester has no bearing on the present. She has expressed adamantly to us that she has forgiven him and we will treat him with the respect she requested from us."

Dawn huffed. "I don't care, she has lost her marbles."

"This is my establishment and I will heed her request," Giles remarked firmly.

Giles turned to Dean as he drifted into the hall.

"I'm afraid all the rooms are presently occupied by the girls but I have several couches available."

"He can stay in my room," Andrew offered with a smile. "I have eight hundred thread count sheets."

Dean eyed Andrew before he glanced at Giles.

"Thanks but I said I'd go if she refused to talk to me, so I'm just going to head out."

Giles released a breath.

"It was also requested that you stay until the morning."

Dean hitched up an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh? Who made that request? There aren't too many people here who have rolled out the welcome mat."

Giles and Xander exchanged looks. Dean noticed their conspiratorial expressions.

"What's going on?"

Xander gulped.

"We'd like you to stay, that's all."

Dean glanced at Giles, Xander and Andrew, who was grinning.

"Just until the morning. We are expecting another arrival and your presence was stressed," Giles revealed.

Dean stared at Giles, Xander and Andrew, who was still grinning. Dean shifted in his stance before he heaved a sigh.

"Am I getting another can of whupass tomorrow or is this a legit request? Why the secrecy?"

Giles gently ushered Dean a little further down the hall, away from Dawn.

"I emphasize to you, the importance of an alliance with the Slayer and her forces in impeding the efforts of Lucifer's quest to destroy the world. Despite Dawn's passionate protests, not all of us are in agreement about your...adverse effects on Buffy."

Dean couldn't believe his ears.

"Wait, are you saying that you're plotting against Dawn to...get me back in good graces with Buffy?"

"I am merely stating that despite the great tension your arrival has caused, it will pass in time. So please consider staying until the morning."

Giles patted him on the shoulder and walked away. Xander and Andrew lingered in the hall.

"Well, let's set you up somewhere," Xander said.

Dawn barreled into the hall and glowered when she saw Dean.

"I know where he can sleep."

Before Xander and Andrew could question her, Dawn charged down the hall. Led mainly by curiosity, Dean ambled behind her as she burst through a door, crossed through a small laundry room and perched on a landing. Dean stepped outside into the cold night and glanced at the small, rusted doghouse Dawn was pointing too. Dean buried his hands in his pockets and drew a wry smile of amusement.

"Cute," he remarked flatly.

Dawn slammed the door shut behind him and locked it. Dean stared at the door and heaved a sigh.

"Cute," he repeated flatly.

Early the next morning, Buffy groaned loudly as her head throbbed painfully. Her eyes fluttered open as another groan tumbled from her mouth, her body rousing with numerous aches. She slowly sat up as harsh sunlight spilled through the beige curtains. She winced as she grabbed her head.

"Morning," Andrew sang as he brought in a glass of juice.

"Not so loud!" Buffy moaned.

"Aspirin?"

Andrew folded his hand open. Buffy snatched the two aspirin and popped them in her mouth.

"How...how did I get home? I...I don't remember."

Andrew brightened with a goofy grin.

"Your handsome hero whisked you into his arms and tucked you into bed," he said.

Buffy blinked then winced when the small action made her head throb even more.

"Dean brought me home? I...wait, he was at the bar, I do remember...and then I...I passed out and now I'm here...where...where is he? Did he...takeoff?"

"Oh, no, he was all set to go but we convinced him to stay until the morning."

Buffy pushed the covers off her and very gingerly got to her feet.

"Ugh," she groaned.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No Andrew, I'm okay. Go see if you can help Xander or Willow. There's a lot of work to do."

Andrew nodded and wandered off as Buffy descended the stairs. She peeked into the main living area before checking the lounge. When she had searched all the common living areas, she sought out Giles in the library. Dawn, Willow and Xander were huddled over several computers as Giles acknowledged Buffy with a paternal smile.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?"

Buffy winced as she rubbed her bare shoulders.

"I'm okay, have a little headache," she answered.

She looked around the library.

"Have you seen Dean?"

Giles regarded the group.

"Who settled him in?"

Xander glanced at Dawn.

"Well, Dawnie said she would set him up somewhere."

Buffy glanced at Dawn with a suspicious frown.

"So? Where is he Dawnie?"

Dawn remained quiet for a long minute as the group stared at her. Buffy heaved a breath of impatience.

"Answer me Dawnie," she barked lightly.

"He's...outside, with the scum," Dawn muttered.

Buffy widened her eyes. "You made him sleep outside? It's thirty degrees outside! He could freeze to death!"

Dawn shrugged casually.

"Hey, we could all burn in Hell because of him," she reasoned sharply.

Buffy groaned loudly. "God Dawnie, sometimes you are so impossible!"

As Buffy shuffled out of the library, Dawn called out to her.

"He deserves it after what he's put you through!"

Buffy paused in the doorway and glared at Dawn.

"He went to Hell to save his brother," she said softly. "He doesn't deserve a cold bed outside just because he and I have issues and it's certainly not your business to exact revenge."

Buffy stamped out Dawn's lingering protests as she wandered to the back of the house. She unlocked the back door and swung it open. She spilled out onto the deck and edged over to a wooden bench swing where Dean was huddled under his jacket. She saw him shivering in his sleep and the tints of blue in his lips, the pale shade of his face, the beads of frost painting his hair. Her eyes widened in panic. She shook him awake after checking for a pulse. Dean stirred and set his weary eyes upon the pair looking down at him.

"Hurry up and get inside before you get frost bite," she moaned.

Dean folded forward as Buffy drifted across the lawn. When he caught up to her, she was holding the door open. He blew out a breath and absorbed the air blasting from the heating vent in the laundry room. He paced around the kitchen to get the blood flowing back into his legs as Buffy poured a cup of hot coffee. She dropped it on the table before shuffling to the laundry room. She yanked out a thick blanket as Dean shivered under his jacket. She dropped the blanket in his lap as he curled his hands around the steaming mug of coffee.

Dean took a long sip and flourished in the heat of the liquid melting the chill in his veins. He watched Buffy as she poured a cup of coffee. The sound of a low grumbling engine echoed outside as Buffy met his eyes briefly. She heaved a sigh.

"I still can't talk about it," she admitted. "Not yet. Not now with demons running around like crazy all over the world."

Dean heaved a breath and nodded.

"Okay," he said.

Buffy leaned against the counter and sipped her coffee as footsteps drifted down the hall. Buffy looked up and widened her eyes in surprise.

"Faith?"

Faith dropped her bag on the floor, ripped off her sunglasses and shined a smile.

"Hey B, ya miss me?"

"I thought you were holed up in Indiana."

"Yeah, some shit hole town was overrun by a bunch of flesh eating zombies conjured by some religious nuts," Faith remarked. "I had those suckers in my grips, ready to toast their rotting asses until one tried to one up me, got a little hairy for a second, got me a little token."

Faith yanked down her denim jacket and black tank to show the deep slash in her shoulder.

"That fucker almost had me," she groaned. "But then out of the blue, this old geezer with a shotgun and a really bad attitude got me out of the pickle."

Buffy blinked with recognition.

"A hunter?"

Faith shifted her eyes to Dean and nodded.

"Yep, said he's been retired almost ten years but when the big evil shit the fan, he was forced to get back in business. He's a pretty cool guy. He used to run with your dad on a couple of cases. Anyway, he said that a lot of his fellow retirees are all saddling up again because of this Lucifer shit."

Faith drifted over to the coffee pot and poured a cup.

"I got more scoop but I think the rest of the troops need to be in on it."

Buffy set her cup down. "I'll let Giles know. We'll meet up in the library in about a half hour. I want to take a quick shower, clean up."

Faith looked Buffy over.

"So who did the work on your face?"

Faith caught Buffy looking over her shoulder. Buffy quickly shuffled out of the kitchen as Faith caught Dean watching Buffy. Faith snatched a chair and shifted it backwards. She took a seat and hung her arms across the top of it.

"So Deanis..."

Dean blinked at her sardonic grin and creative insult.

"Inventive," he said dryly.

Faith looked him over and narrowed her eyes.

"You got some...ice or something in your hair."

Dean raked a hand through his frosted locks and fished out a chunk of ice.

"Anyway...it's been a long time," she said.

Dean studied Faith for a minute.

"Listen Faith, are you planning on busting my face any time soon because I'm probably taking off in a little while so, just get it over with."

Faith cracked an amused grin.

"I didn't come here looking to crack one over you," she said. "I got business, the world is going to hell in a hand basket, ya know. Besides, B's stocked up enough 'beat the crap out of you' cards to last you the rest of your life, after we beat Lucifer's ass down."

Faith heard a flurry of voices upstairs and got to her feet. She picked up her coffee mug.

"Stick around Deanis, you got a lot of work to do fixing this shit you broke," she cracked.

"I know, I broke the damn world," he moaned.

Faith shook her head as she knocked back more coffee.

"I meant with B," she clarified.

"So you know what's bugging her then?"

Faith fished out her cell phone and waved it.

"A little birdy told me a helluva lot," she remarked.

"Care to share?"

Faith eyed the hallway before she dug into her bag and yanked out a small bottle of whisky. Dean blinked in surprise when Faith came over to the table, sat down and dumped some of the whisky in his coffee cup before pouring some in hers. Faith knocked back a sip before she set the mug down and gave Dean a casual smile.

"So Deanis, tell me about this Angel you bopped in your sacred place?"

Dean shined his shock as a deafening silence slammed into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Girl Can't Help It

As the deafening silence lingered in the kitchen, Dean knocked back his whisky loaded coffee and poured more of the liquor into his cup. When his eyes returned to Faith, she gave him a casual look as she sipped from her mug.

"Smart ass mouth has got nothing to say now, huh?"

After another minute of silence, Dean quickly knocked off the whisky in his cup and poured a second helping. He took a long sip before setting the cup down and drumming his fingers on the table.

"How the hell would you know that? How the hell does she know that?"

Faith shrugged casually.

"Doesn't really matter now that she knows about that and all the other ones, a LOT of other ones as I've been told," she stated sharply.

"So she's pissed at me about a girl?"

Faith cracked an amused smile. "Ain't that always the story? I mean when you and B weren't banging like bunnies, you'd be off banging other bunnies."

"I haven't seen her in over a year and a half but she's going to hold me responsible for any shit I did during that time?"

Faith shot her eyes behind her when she heard a group of girls chatting as they drifted down the stairs and out the front door. Faith turned her eyes back on Dean as she knocked back her whiskey sprinkled coffee.

"That was a LOT of shit Deanis," she remarked sharply. "And don't forget WHY you haven't seen her until now. You broke her damn heart more times than I can remember and this shit ain't helping so if you want to fix this, you better start now."

"Is there really a point? She refuses to talk to me."

Faith flashed another amused grin.

"Ain't that always the story too?"

Faith poured out some more whisky into her coffee.

"Don't you remember the last time you two had a big stink like this? Back in that crap town in North Dakota, you and B got in some spit and she didn't talk to you for two damn days so you camped out in her room, naked..."

Dean blinked before he snorted with laughter.

"Yeah, that was funny."

"Then she threw you out in the motel parking lot, NAKED," Faith added.

Dean abruptly stopped laughing and frowned.

"Yeah, that wasn't so funny," he grunted.

"The point is, her silent treatment never stopped you before."

Dean studied Faith as she polished off her coffee. She got up and started digging through the fridge, taking out a plastic container of doughnuts. She popped one in her mouth and tossed the box to Dean, who caught it and set it on the table. Faith refilled her coffee mug before settling in her seat.

"Tell me something Faith, why is that you're not railing on me like Dawn? How come you're not siding with your girl crew and wanting to inflict a thousand different torture techniques on me? I mean, Giles and Xander have remained pretty neutral but I can tell they aren't happy to see me either, no one really is and I get it, I really do but you...you I don't get."

Faith splashed a tiny ounce of whisky in her coffee and stuffed another doughnut in her mouth before she sat back and shrugged.

"Don't get me wrong – Deanis – the minute I heard you were back in B's life I thought she'd been possessed or whacked in the head but then she told me something that swung me from...taking a swing at you. So despite this bomb that fatass Angel dropped on her, she's gonna beat through all this crap and then you two can go off and bang like bunnies again."

After a minute to absorb her statement, Dean blinked with recognition.

"Zach," he grumbled. "He showed her something up in that Green Room. I was wondering what the hell he meant by propaganda and all that crap."

He shook his head and brooded for a long minute before a part of Faith's statement replayed in his mind.

"Wait, what did she say to you that convinced you to not...get your hits when you walked in this morning?"

"That's between me and B, girl stuff," Faith remarked. "All you gotta know is that you need to work this out cuz an angry, hurt Slayer is a distracted Slayer and a distracted Slayer will get herself killed in a fight. And if THAT happens Deanis, I WILL beat the shit out of you 'til your guts are seeping out of your ass, you got me?"

Faith flashed a sharp glare as she knocked back her coffee. She dug out two more doughnuts and pushed her chair out from the table.

"You got any ideas? I've given her space, time and my face as a punching bag but nothing seems to work."

Faith snatched up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Well, it's gonna take a lot more than just hanging out in her room naked until she talks to you...though me and the girls here wouldn't mind it."

Faith flashed a silly smile before shifting into a stern expression.

"Just figure it out, talk to her and don't just say the shit you think she wants to hear, tell her the truth because she's sick of the secrets, sick of the lies and sick...of you trying to push her out of your life when all she's done is stood by you. So do what you gotta do to show her that this isn't some game for you where she's the prize, you want her, then you gotta earn her back Deanis."

Faith stuffed another doughnut in her mouth and shuffled out of the kitchen.

A short time later, Dean peered in the library where Giles, Buffy, Faith and Willow were gathered with the rest of the girls. He crept by the door and wandered out to his car to fetch his bag when he heard a bass booming through a car stereo. He swung around to see a black Trans Am peeling around the driveway. A minute later, two black booted feet stepped out and a teenage guy in a black leather jacket, worn jeans and a faded Metallica tee shirt ambled up to the main door.

Dean glanced at the kid with an athletic built, dirty blonde hair and an arrogant attitude. The kid took pause at Dean leaning against the Impala and circled the car.

"Nice wheels dude," the kid said.

Dean looked the kid over and drew an amused expression.

"Dawn's boyfriend?"

The kid simply gave a half nod trying best to act casual and cool. He ambled up to the door and waited on the porch. Dean watched the kid for a bit before heading up to the door. As Xander swung the door open, the kid moved inside and down a hall toward Dawn's room.

"High school revisited," Dean remarked dryly.

Xander glanced at the bag.

"You heading out?"

"Nah, I thought I'd shower and change before the next round of hits arrives for me. It'd be rude for people to have to stain an already bloodstained shirt you know?"

Dean flashed a wry smile as he charged up the stairs to Buffy's room.

After Faith wrapped up the meeting, the girls dispersed into groups to train around campus. Buffy wandered up to her room to grab some of her weapons from a drawer. She paused in the doorway to the bathroom when she caught Dean shaving over the sink, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. He clipped the razor off and met her eyes as he propped his hands on the sink. She glanced at his damp hair and his noticeably shirtless state.

"You um, used my shower," she noted softly.

Dean flashed that dry smile.

"I couldn't find the industrial fire hose, hope you don't mind."

Buffy dropped her eyes as she leaned in the doorway. She heaved a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry that Dawn made you sleep outside," she remarked. "She had no right to do that."

Dean shrugged as he studied the growing lines of distress on her face.

"She didn't really make me, I could have gotten back inside or slept in the car," he pointed.

"Why didn't you?"

Dean shrugged again. "I deserved it I guess. I deserve a lot of what your friends have said or done to me."

Buffy heaved another deep sigh as she shook her head.

"Still, Dawn had no right to treat you that way, telling you to sleep outside and attacking you the way she did."

"Yeah, that's your right but you haven't been around to claim it," he said.

Buffy shifted her eyes away when his intense stare began to unnerve her. She flicked the knife in her hand several times.

"You plan on sticking me with that? Because you may need to arm wrestle Dawn for the right to gut me."

Buffy blew out a breath as she slipped the knife in her pocket.

"Just ignore her," she stressed sharply. "No matter what I say or do, she's always going to fight me when it comes to you. So just ignore her and if she tries to attack you or make you sleep outside again, tell her to...shove it."

Buffy pivoted toward the hallway.

"Does that mean you want me to stick around?"

Buffy heaved a deep breath as she swung back around to face him. She rubbed her face with her hands before she met his eyes.

"Giles wants to go over some stuff with you about this whole business with Michael and Zach-ass..."

Dean noticed her eyes sparking with recognition as her face shrouded with a frown. She looked away from him and shuffled into the bedroom. He heaved a sigh as he wandered out of the bathroom and leaned in the doorway.

"Just tell me to go and I will," he replied.

Buffy stared out into the hallway, refusing to look back at him.

"I told you that Giles wants to meet with you later," she reiterated shakily.

She swallowed back the emotion clouding in her eyes and throat as she inhaled a deep breath. When her mind failed to drum up any more words, she bolted out of the bedroom. Dean heaved a deep sigh as her shaky tone spoke volumes along with her abrupt departure.

When he drifted downstairs to look for Giles, the dormitory was virtually devoid of people. Dean spotted Giles in an office and popped his head in.

"Hey Giles, it's a damn ghost town around here, where is everyone? Gathering the lynch mob to hang me at high noon?"

Giles looked up from a massive notebook and flashed a peevish frown.

"It's not always about you," he remarked sharply. "Evil is running rampant all over the world. There is more to be concerned about then the 'I Hate Dean Winchester' recruitment numbers."

Dean blinked in surprise before he shined a wry smile.

"Good one Giles, I'm impressed."

Dean shuffled inside and stepped over a stack of books.

"So you wanted to see me?"

Giles set his notebook aside.

"Yes, Buffy mentioned this revelation about the Michael sword and the coercions of an Angel named Zachariah to get you to accept being his host."

"Yeah, guy's an ass all the way around."

Giles nodded as he pulled his glasses off and began to chew on the tip.

"She say anything else worth mentioning?"

Giles glanced at Dean curiously.

"In regards to what?"

Dean picked up an ancient looking statue and shrugged.

"I don't know," he answered. "I just thought you might be able to bring some more insight into why she's hating me, I mean, I'm aware of some things, and I have a pretty good idea HOW she knows of those things so I'm just looking for something I can work with because getting her to say more than a few sentences, let alone staying in the room for five minutes, isn't really cutting it."

Giles examined Dean for a short minute before propping his glasses back on.

"What Buffy may have told me would have been in my confidence," he stressed. "Therefore, I do not feel comfortable disclosing her personal and private admissions to you if she has asked me not to."

Dean heaved a sigh and nodded. "I understand and I'm not asking you to, I'm just asking you if you saw or heard anything that might...tip the scale in my favor, you know?"

After a long minute, Giles looked passed Dean before meeting his eyes.

"I am sure you are aware that Buffy is a very passionate person and when it comes to people she loves, she tends to take things hard."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"All I can say Dean is...do not be discouraged," Giles remarked. "Face what she has to say and...work through it the best you can."

"Okay, that would work if she ever talks to me again."

Giles heaved a breath before he yanked a book on Theology open.

"Shall we get to point of this meeting?"

"Yeah, please."

Several hours later, Buffy and Xander strolled through a grassy field with a group of Slayers. Xander followed Buffy's sights and noticed the car in the driveway.

"So...how are things between you and Dean?"

Xander gave a wry smile as Buffy shifted her sights away from the horizon and looked at him.

"Um...they um, could be better I guess."

Xander stayed behind with Buffy as the group of girls skipped through the field.

"Well, maybe they would be better if you TALKED to him," Xander pointed.

Buffy met his knowing look and sighed.

"Okay, okay, so they could be, if I felt like it, it's just that now...with the world cracking away, I can't."

"Or you don't WANT to and find the end of the world is a good excuse not to," Xander quipped.

Buffy flashed a harsh look at Xander.

"Well, it IS a good excuse," she snapped. "And it is more important at the moment."

"Granted but you can't avoid Dean forever," Xander said pointedly.

"I have so far," Buffy replied defiantly.

Xander paused in the field and heaved a sigh.

"May I remind you that you were the one who made all of us swear we treat Dean decently now that he's back in your life, and we have, well not Dawn but the rest of us have kept our opinions to ourselves because you've made it clear that you love him, still loved him even after what he did to you. We're trying to give him a second chance because YOU asked us all too. And I'm inclined to give him one, I mean, he's been taking hits from everyone here without an ounce of complaint."

Buffy closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked at Xander.

"So you think I'm being harsh but you don't know the story," she reasoned caustically.

Xander shrugged, "Faith mentioned that there was some stuff he did but it was when you two weren't together and it really shouldn't matter, just like your past before you hooked up shouldn't matter."

Buffy sunk her eyes to her feet and sighed.

"I...I know it shouldn't," she admitted. "But you...you weren't there when that ass burned all these images into my brain, showing me things, awful, horrible things...and then..."

Buffy stamped down on her quavering lips as she beat back the replay of that awful movie in her head.

"Does he know about your history with Angel...and Spike?"

Buffy snapped her eyes at Xander.

"Um, yeah, he knows," she affirmed softly.

"And did he give you the cold shoulder for over a day and a half?"

Buffy heaved a breath as she drifted into her memories.

"No, he was freaked for awhile but then after a time, he'd make ridiculous jokes about it whenever he could."

"So he wasn't happy to know but he dealt with it," Xander replied. "That seems pretty big of him for a guy you've accused of being an immature dick."

Buffy scoffed loudly. "Uh he DEALT with it an immature way by making fun of me all the time."

Xander cocked his head.

"So this is your way of getting back at him?"

Buffy stared at Xander as he looked at her with a scolding expression.

"He drove out all this way instead of dumping you off at a bus station," he noted. "He walked into a lion's den knowing he was going to get mauled and he didn't care. He was prepared to face whatever harsh treatment was in store for him. That shows me how much he cares about you, what he's willing to do for you. He was going to walk away last night because he promised you he would if you didn't talk to him but if you want to him to go, tell him."

"I want him to stay but I can't stand to look at him...I – I can't help but be mad at him," she explained, her voice thick with emotion. "After everything he and I have been through, I know I shouldn't be mad for crap he did over the past year when I wasn't around but I...I feel..."

She heaved a sigh.

"I don't know what I feel, it's all jumbled right now," she moaned.

Buffy pushed off into the field and walked a few feet in silence. When she and Xander emerged from the field, Faith and her group of girls gathered with them in the courtyard on the side of the dormitory for a mid afternoon snack and progress reports.

"Hi Dean!"

Dean paused in a hallway and groaned softly when he recognized the voice. He heaved a breath before he swung around. Andrew skipped over to him wearing beach attire.

"I was just heading over to the indoor pool for a swim, would you like to join me? If you don't have a suit, you could borrow one of mine but I'm sure it'd be SNUG."

Dean pried a polite smile over his face as Andrew rolled his eyes over him.

"Uh, thanks but I'll pass."

"Okay, if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Andrew waved as he skipped off down the hall. Dean heaved a breath and shook his head. When he heard laughter echoing from the main living area, he wandered inside and noticed some girls in the courtyard. He drifted into the courtyard as the girls milled around munching on a variety of snack foods and demonstrating their fighting skills. He spotted Buffy sitting with Faith in the corner of the courtyard near the fireplace. He scooped up a handful of chips before weaving through a crowd of girls. Faith met his eyes first. She cracked an amused grin before hopping out of her seat and tugging the girls crowding around her away, leaving Buffy by herself. Buffy eyed the dispersing group before she noticed Dean edging toward her. She got to her feet but Dean blocked her pathway.

For a long minute, she simply stared at him. The girls in the courtyard began chattering before Faith flipped on a stereo unit and got them dancing. Dean heaved a breath as he saw the conflict flooding in Buffy's eyes.

"So, how's the army looking?" he asked.

"Um, we don't know what to expect so we've been driving them harder than usual but, I have a lot of confidence in them."

She met his eyes briefly as he nodded. As the music blared through the courtyard, Buffy shifted in her stance hearing nothing but a tense silence. She stared off at the horizon as the uncomfortable tension thickened.

"Do you want to go out later?"

Buffy snapped her eyes to Dean and glared at him.

"Are you kidding me? You think I'm going to go out and have a couple of drinks to break me down and then try and use your...sleazy pick up lines and moves on me so that I'll forget why I'm mad at you?"

After a brief moment, Dean cracked a very faint wry smile.

"Will that work on you?"

Buffy deepened her glare before she shook her head and growled.

"Look, I just thought we could get some dinner, walk around town, see the sights before we all burn to a crisp."

Buffy glared deeply at Dean for several long seconds.

"Is this another 'last night on earth' pitch? Because if it is, you can forget it."

She pitched her foot out to walk away but Dean gently caught her arm. She whipped her eyes up to his and glowered at him.

"I am trying really hard here," he barked softly. "But you need to give an inch."

Dean took note of her deepening glare of fury and hurt as she snatched her arm out of his hold.

"I let Faith insult me and scold me like a damn child, I let your little sister attack me, I let YOU clock me in the face as much as you wanted, I slept outside in twenty degree weather, I've let whoever wanted to hurt me, hurt me. If that's not trying, then you need to stop dishing me the silent treatment and explain what 'trying' is."

Buffy heaved a breath as emotion clouded her throat. She saw the deep flare of concern in his eyes.

"I've done everything I can think of to not let this blow up again," he stated. "But if you don't do your part to save this, if you don't want to, if you want to do the right thing now, then please just say it so I can get out of here and save you from trying to avoid me anymore. I told you I'd go and I mean it. So just say it."

Buffy inhaled a breath when she noticed the tears gathering in his eyes, seeing the man she had loved for so long. She bit down on her shaking lips and turned her sights away from him. When she heard him retreating toward the side gate leading to the driveway, she whipped back around.

"Were you asking me out on a date?"

Dean paused on the pathway and shifted around as she slowly edged toward him. She crinkled her brows in suspicion.

"You've never asked me out on a...date date," she remarked. "It's always been - a beer, a wink and a bump."

"I know," he replied.

Buffy flipped a lock of her hair from her face and crossed her arms.

"That's not what you have in mind is it?"

Dean heaved a deep breath.

"No, I told you what I had in mind."

Buffy studied him for a long moment before she released a breath. When she heard her name, she glanced behind her and acknowledged a group of girls. She swung around and looked up at Dean.

"Um, I'm on weapons training and patrol at sunset, so...after...unless you wanna come with."

"Weapons training and killing stuff, now that's my idea of a date," he cracked with a small smile.

Buffy hardened her expression. "It's strictly business Dean, I need the girls sharp and focused for the battle at hand. If you're just going to make light of our issues then forget it."

"Fine, I'll just stand in a corner and look pretty," he remarked dryly.

Buffy heaved a sigh of exasperation.

"So sunset, I'll bring the guns, you bring the girls and then we'll have a real party."

"You are really pushing it," she warned.

Dean let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Okay, fine," he groaned. "I'll take what I can get at this point."

Dean pushed off toward the side gate.

"DON'T be late," she remarked sharply.

Dean swung the gate open and gave a dry smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Buffy watched the back of his head as he ambled further down the path to the driveway. Faith wandered over with a plateful of snacks and eyed Dean before glancing at Buffy.

"So you two make peace?"

Buffy heaved a sigh as she drifted back to the courtyard.

"Um, not quite he uh...he asked me out...on a date."

Faith cocked her head as she sank back her drink.

"Well, that's progress, it was always 'a beer, a wink and a bump' with him."

"I know," Buffy conceded.

"So, you're going, right?"

"After patrol...I asked him to come along..."

"Oh nice progress for you B," Faith mused.

"It's not progress, it's business," Buffy stressed.

Buffy settled down on the edge of the circular brick fireplace.

"Just forget about that skanky Angel ho-bitch B and all that other shit too, I know it's easier said than done, but you gotta admit, coming here, walking around among forty Slayers that could tear his head off before he blinks, facing the firing squad, takes guts."

Buffy let out a long breath.

"I said I'd go," she said.

"Good, and if you happen to get naked and stumble over each other, so be it," Faith remarked with a smile.

Buffy stared at Faith in disbelief.

"What? I'm just commenting on how things got resolved between you in the past."

"That's not going to happen," Buffy replied firmly.

Faith waved a hand in defiance.

"If that's true, then you ARE possessed because a girl can't help it when looking at that piece of hot meat," she replied. "And I KNOW, I mean, I had me a Winchester too remember?"

Buffy gulped at the mention of Sam.

"Those two get in a squabble? You never got in to why the dynamic duo had a falling out."

"Um...they uh..."

When Faith heard her name called, she swung around before ambling away. Buffy blew out a deep sigh of relief.

Dean perched on the driveway as Dawn's boyfriend hovered under the hood of his Trans Am. Dawn noticed Dean and scowled at him. Dean glanced at the kid fiddling away and after a long minute of hesitation, he wandered over to the car. Dawn glowered at Dean as she hung on the kid's arm. The kid glanced at Dean before focusing under the hood.

"Need some help?"

Dawn hitched her head up.

"No, go away...jerk."

Dean absorbed Dawn's biting behavior as he watched the kid. The kid looked up at Dean before staring at the Impala.

"You tool around with that?" the kid asked.

"If you're asking me if I work on it, then yeah, I know my way around an engine."

"And a bar," Dawn mumbled.

"I think I got a leak or something," the kid moaned.

"We'll figure it out," Dawn groaned. "Dean's busy...being a jerk."

"Original," Dean remarked dryly.

The kid scrunched his face up in confusion as he searched for the problem.

"Well, if you got a sec, could you take a look?"

Dawn balked as the kid pulled out of her hold. She glared at the kid before storming off.

"What's with her?" the kid asked.

Dean snorted with amusement.

"Just runs in the Summers blood kid."

Dean leaned over the car and took a quick assessment.

"I'm Nick."

Dean shifted his eyes up to Nick who was exuding a more humbled expression than before.

"Dean. How long have you had this car?"

Nick shrugged.

"About a year, I got it for my sixteenth birthday from a dealership my uncle owns. The thing's always giving me problems though."

"You got to take care of it," Dean admonished lightly. "Anyway, it's not anything major. I can fix it in about a half hour."

Nick shrugged again.

"Cool man, thanks."

Nick leaned against the car as Dean peeled his jacket off and began fiddling under the hood.

"So how long you been dating Dawn?"

"A couple months," Nick answered.

"Yeah, things going well?"

"For the most part but she um...she has her...moods."

Dean chuckled unexpectedly.

"Yeah, tell me about it," he said.

"How do you know her?"

"I know her older sister."

"Oh, Buffy, she's nice."

"Yeah, for the most part," Dean remarked.

"Yeah, I she interrogated me the first time I came to pick up Dawn for a date. It was um...interesting."

Dean unexpectedly laughed again.

"Yeah, I can imagine."

Nick shot his eyes to the Impala before glancing at Dean.

"Oh, wait a sec, Dean, yeah, Dawn's mentioned you. I'm uh, I'm surprised to meet you cuz you seem pretty cool, not the uh..."

"Selfish, immature dick face she's described me to be?"

Nick drew a sheepish expression. "Um...yeah...sorry."

Dean shrugged.

"I've gotten a bad rap from the little sis – it's not totally uncalled for, her sister and I have a history but...it's all about living in the now, you know what I mean?"

Nick flashed a blank look. "No dude, sorry."

Dean shrugged.

"Forget about it, you paying attention here?"

Nick nodded as he edged up next to Dean and inspected the hood.

Dawn charged into the kitchen and growled as Buffy and Faith wandered in.

"What's up little D?" Faith asked.

Dawn glared at Buffy.

"That jerk guy of yours is trying to corrupt MY boyfriend!"

Buffy frowned with confusion. "What? What are you talking about?"

Dawn crossed her arms.

"Dean is trying to be obnoxious about how much he knows about cars."

Buffy blinked with disbelief. "Uh, that's because he DOES know a lot about cars."

"So? He doesn't have to flaunt in front of Nick just because he's having car trouble."

"Sounds like he's trying to help Nick out," Buffy reasoned. "And saving him the money he'd spend on a mechanic so he can take YOU out instead."

Dawn stomped several times and huffed.

"I don't care! Dean is an ass and you never should have taken him back!"

Dawn barreled out of the kitchen and flew out into the courtyard.

"I really hate her sometimes," Buffy groaned.

"Well, you're sticking up for him, that's progress," Faith remarked. "Guess you can't help it huh?"

Faith cracked a smile. Buffy heaved a sigh and shifted in her stance as footsteps echoed in the hall. Dean ambled into the kitchen, his hands caked with grease. He paused in the doorway as he eyed Faith and Buffy.

"I've got some calls to make," Faith replied as she shot Dean a look.

Dean shuffled to the sink as Faith left the kitchen. He spent several minutes scrubbing his hands clean as Buffy watched him from the corner. When he tweaked the faucets closed, he shook his hands. Buffy snatched up a towel and handed it to him. He blinked in surprise before taking the towel.

"Thanks," he said.

Buffy studied him in silence as he wiped his hands dry. He tossed the towel on the counter and looked at her reflective expression.

"Dean I..."

When words failed her, she heaved a deep breath and retreated into the courtyard. Dean observed her through the window as she plucked down in a chair and started chatting with some girls. After another second, she caught his eyes before looking away. Dean heaved a sigh before he wandered down a hall. He paused and nodded at Xander.

"Hey man, what's the latest, you staying or going?" Xander asked.

"Staying for now," Dean answered.

"Oh, well that's good."

"Yeah but you know the drill, check back in an hour, it could change," he commented dryly.

"The perks of being with a Slayer," Xander quipped.

"Yeah, no shit," Dean cracked with a wry smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 Making Up is Hard to Do

Dean drifted down the hall and heard an incessant knocking followed by a door slamming and the familiar screech of Dawn's voice. He peeked around a corner and spotted Nick outside Dawn's room, knocking on the door some more. After a few more knocks, Dawn ripped the door open and scowled.

"Just go home!" she growled.

"What did I do to make you so mad?"

Dawn huffed deeply.

"If you don't know then you really are...a jerk!"

Dawn slammed the door in Nick's face as he shined his confusion. He heaved a sigh and retreated down the hall toward Dean. Nick eyed Dean who drew an amused expression.

"I honestly don't know what I did to piss her off," Nick moaned.

Dean glanced at Dawn's door and shook his head.

"Like I said before kid, it just runs in the blood," he mused.

Nick wandered down the hall along side Dean.

"I really don't think I even said anything wrong," he said. "She's just mad at me for some reason and won't tell me why."

Dean let out a short chuckle.

"Yeah well, welcome to my world."

Nick paused in the hallway as he glanced at Dean.

"Oh um, you mean you and Buffy are dating?"

"Not quite the verb I would use to describe our...history..."

Nick scratched his head in complete bewilderment.

"It's complicated and...messy, no need to trouble you about it."

Nick nodded as they drifted toward the main living area.

"Yeah, I guess Dawn is just stressed with all this college stuff and sharing a living space with all these sorority girls."

Dean stared at Nick as a few Slayers ran through the room from the courtyard.

"Sorority?"

"Yeah, I mean this is a dormitory."

"Right, so the story goes."

Nick drew a puzzled look at Dean who simply shook his head in amusement.

"Never mind."

Nick looked around the room as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"Well I guess I'll just go home then," he lamented. "Unless you think Dawn will calm down in a few hours?"

Dean scoffed as he caught a glance of Buffy on the far end of the courtyard conversing with Willow.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," he remarked flatly.

Nick nodded. "Oh, okay then. Um, thanks for your help with my car man. I'm going to take better care of it from now on. It was nice meeting you dude."

"Yeah, you too and good luck with Dawn. She's a lot like her sister in MANY ways so, I feel for ya."

Nick deepened his confused expression before simply nodding and heading for the door.

A few minutes later, after roaming through the building, Dean spotted Xander in a large conference room with a long table littered with various weapons. Dean drifted into the room and smiled at the assortment of wicked pieces. He picked one up as Xander meticulously sharpened a short sword.

"Want some help man?"

"Sure thanks," Xander said.

Dean took a seat and looked over the weapons and a pile of wood for stakes. He fished out his knife and started carving up a piece of wood. After a few strokes, he started feeling the tension in his body unwinding as he worked on the task. Several minutes passed by as Dean clipped off pieces of wood and formed a sharp point. He turned the piece of wood over before continuing his task.

"Say Dean, can I ask you something – personal?"

Dean examined his handy work as he sat back in his chair.

"Sure man, shoot."

Xander propped the sword on the table and sighed.

"Is Buffy the only girl you've ever loved cuz I went to bat for you earlier and well I'm used to looking like a fool but I'd like to think that in this case, I'm not wrong here."

Dean studied Xander for a long minute before he crooked an eyebrow.

"You went to bat for me?"

"Yeah, only because I've seen what you've done since you've been here and I think Buffy is being a little unfair in not giving you the chance to clear the air. So you better tell me that you DO love her and not 'anyone' else."

"You know?"

Xander tapped on the table with his fingers and shook his head.

"All I know is that she's upset about something when she should be focusing on the fact that world is teetering toward destruction. So whatever it is needs to be fixed, SOON cuz we need Buffy at the top of her game."

"I know."

"So what are you gonna do man?"

"What do you think I should do?"

Xander shrugged.

"I'm not the right person to ask."

"Yeah and the person I should ask doesn't really say much to me."

Xander nodded as he picked up another knife to start sharpening.

"To answer your first question..."

Xander looked up from his knife and glanced at Dean.

"You pretty much already said it, I mean, what the hell am I doing lurking around the lion's cage when they've been starved for weeks, you know what I mean?"

Xander nodded.

"I thought so."

After a few minutes of sharpening in silence, Xander glanced at Dean who had finished making a double sided stake. He noticed Dean admiring the stake with great affection.

"Nice work."

Dean stuffed the stake in his pocket as Xander mocked a frown.

"Now Dean, those stakes are for the Slayers, not you."

Dean drew a wry smile. "I know it's a...peace offering for later, hopefully I won't be on either end of it."

Xander nodded in acknowledgment.

"Well, good luck man."

"Thanks."

Dean snatched up a fresh piece of wood as Xander went back to his monotonous task.

"You know, despite the variety of 'welcome backs' it's actually kind of nice to be here, I've missed the usual craziness that goes on especially with all the end of the world crap that's going on now."

"Oh, well who do we have to blame for THAT?"

Dean shook his head in amusement. "Oh, I was wondering when you were going to take your hits man."

Xander shrugged.

"I was waiting for the right moment."

Dean let out a short laugh.

"Yeah, aren't we all."

Faith ambled by the conference room and noticed Xander and Dean. She poked her head in and acknowledged the pile of weapons.

"B got you doing grunt work?"

Xander shrugged. "I offered."

Faith glanced at Dean who was whittling another piece of wood into a stake.

"Well I need the Chinese worship sword for a demo."

Xander fished through a pile and tossed it to Faith.

"Thanks."

Dean stood up as Faith retreated into the hall.

"Hey Faith, can I talk to for a sec?"

Faith swung around and eyed her watch.

"One sec – go for it."

"I need to ask if you can do something for me."

Faith raked her eyes over Dean and smiled.

"Tempting but B will kill me even with the apocalypse."

Dean shook his head as Faith chuckled.

"Aw come on Deanis – you done taking hits?"

"No, apparently not."

"Well, what do you need?"

As the sun dipped completely into the horizon, Dean finished up his last stake before he drifted into the courtyard. A group of six Slayers were lingering around, stuffing various weapons in their pockets. A minute later, Buffy wandered into the courtyard and glanced over the girls before she noticed Dean. She edged over to him as she slipped on her jacket.

"Um, I was looking for you earlier."

"How hard were you looking? There aren't too many places around here that I'm allowed to stay."

Buffy heaved a breath as she padded her pockets.

"I need a couple of firearms," she said listlessly.

Dean blinked in surprise.

"For what? You planning on using them on me?"

Buffy shifted in her stance as she inhaled a deep breath.

"The girls need to be familiar with ALL weapons and while I normally avoid using firearms, it's better they know how to handle one if they have to. And since Giles only has muskets from the eighteenth century..."

Dean nodded as he saw the awkward flare in her eyes.

"Say no more, I'll take care of it, you want just a pistol or a shotgun?"

"Um, a variety," she said.

"You got it."

"Okay, um, I'm going to take the girls to the south end of the field in about five minutes. If we're not here, you can meet up with us."

Buffy heaved a breath as her heart felt completely numb looking at Dean. She shifted around and gathered near the group of girls. Dean let out a sigh before he ambled around the courtyard and over to his car.

A few minutes later as the group of girls headed through the field, Dean caught up to Buffy carrying a small bag. She hung back slightly allowing the girls to roam through the dark field in search of any suspicious activity.

"Where are you setting up?"

Buffy eyed a fence line stretching across a farmhouse property. Dean followed her sights and nodded. He pushed off toward the fence line and started setting up empty soda cans and beer bottles. Buffy glanced at the girls who retreated from the field after a quick survey. Olivia, one of the newest Slayer Potentials watched Dean as he finished up lining targets along the fence.

"That your honey?"

Buffy gulped as Olivia and the rest of girls stared at her.

"Um he's helping me with this training exercise."

"Well, he's a hottie," Olivia chimed.

The group of girls all grinned and started gossiping as Dean made his way over. Buffy snapped her eyes on the group.

"FOCUS girls, the Apocalypse is HERE, there's no time to talk about boys," she barked.

Buffy shifted her eyes to Dean as he ambled up next to her.

"A quick demo?"

Dean lit up with a smile. "Yeah, absolutely."

"Pay attention ladies, he's only going to do this once and then you're all up."

The girls gathered around Dean as he yanked out a handgun and demonstrated how to properly load it. After firing off a few rounds, he moved on to another demonstration using a shotgun. All the girls watched with intense interest before they took rotations in training on the firearms. Dean observed and commented on each girl as they squeezed off rounds at the targets.

A short time later, Buffy guided the group through a large cemetery. She paused abruptly as her ears perked with an eerie howl before two vampires sprung from their graves. Buffy picked out two of the most trained Slayers from the group.

"Avi – Marta you're on deck," she commanded.

Avi and Marta nodded as they charged toward the vampires with their fists held high. Buffy blinked in surprise when two more vampires suddenly rose from the ground and snarled.

"Greta! Jodi!"

Greta and Jodi nodded as they tackled the vampires. Buffy shifted her sights to check on Avi and Marta as they sparred with their vamps. She glanced at Dean who was rapidly changing his sights between the two Slayer tag teams.

"Avi! Watch you head!" she barked.

Avi dodged seconds before the vampire she was fighting lunged at her from behind. Buffy growled in frustration and shook her head. She gripped her stake and was about to charge in to takeover when two more vampires bounded out of the ground behind Olivia, and Dean. Buffy widened her eyes when another vampire pounced out of its grave.

"Holy crap," Dean muttered as he eyed all the vampires in the cemetery.

"Olivia! Look out!"

Olivia swung her eyes behind her just as a vampire grabbed her by the neck. Dean kicked at the vampire attacking Olivia as the second vampire jumped on his back and tried plunging its fangs into his neck.

Buffy gasped as she charged toward the two vamps. She ripped the vampire off of Dean and swiftly attacked it. After a few punch kick combos, she wrestled the vampire to the ground and staked it. She blinked as a vampire rose right beneath her feet and threw her down to the ground. Another vampire joined in and cornered Buffy. Dean stole a glance at Buffy as he fought off a vampire. He fished out his double sided stake and tossed it to Buffy as she sprung to her feet. She caught it and jumped into the air, snapping both her legs out and kicking the vampires in the face. When she landed on her feet, the vampire in front of her recovered and charged toward her. She spun her leg, smashing it into the vampire's face before slamming her stake in its heart. The second vampire behind her lunged at her. Buffy whipped around and slammed the other end of the stake into the vampire.

Buffy quickly shifted her eyes around the cemetery and saw that the two Slayer tag teams had successfully dusted their vampires while Olivia was struggling with a new one that rose. Buffy heaved a breath as her heartbeat pounded in her chest. She dove toward Olivia and expediently killed the vampire within a few minutes. She inhaled several deep gasps and looked around the cemetery.

"Dean?"

She heard a low groan and a distinct demonic hiss before she saw dust flying into the air. A half second later, Dean emerged from behind a very large headstone. The girls gathered around her with victorious expressions as Dean wiped a streak of blood from his face and wandered over. Buffy met his eyes and saw the deep spark of excitement flaring within.

"Jesus Christ, I felt like I was in the remake of Night of the Living Dead," he groaned.

Dean heaved several breaths for air as his adrenaline slammed through him. He looked Buffy over and blinked in awe when she didn't have a single cut or scratch on her face. For a brief moment, he noticed the soft lines on her face as she looked at him.

"Oh, I don't know if I'm cut out for this," Olivia moaned.

Buffy shifted her eyes away from Dean and glanced at her.

"You just need to train more."

"Are patrols normally like this?" Olivia asked sheepishly.

Buffy glanced at Dean and felt the weight of his assessing stare. She heaved a sigh as she turned to Olivia.

"No, that was an abnormal amount of undead rising even for me. It's most likely due to the Apocalypse."

Buffy and the girls glanced at Dean who drew a dry smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Let's get back and report to Giles."

The group of girls skipped off through the cemetery heading back toward the field. Buffy scanned the cemetery cautiously before she crouched down and sifted through the dirt of a busted grave. Dean swept his eyes around the pockets of grass and dirt in the ground.

"I counted eight vamps," she said. "That's way more than usual, when usual is one or two a night."

"Maybe there was some sort of vampire orgy last night and they were having round two."

Buffy snapped her eyes up to Dean and glared with disapproval.

"I'm just trying to lighten things up, this place is so...dead."

Buffy sighed as she shook her head and straightened. She pivoted in the direction leading out of the cemetery as Dean edged up beside her.

"Well, this is not good, one, two vampires awakening I can handle but EIGHT, I don't even want to think about tomorrow night."

Buffy dusted off her hands before she fished out the double sided stake.

"This is yours," she said.

"Actually, it's yours, I made it for you so keep it...or chuck it whatever your mood tells you to do."

Buffy released a deep breath as she turned the stake over.

"Thanks I um, I broke the other one you made me awhile ago," she remarked.

"Because you hated me?"

"No, I just broke it on accident - it was one of my clumsy moments."

"Oh."

Buffy paused in the foot of the cemetery and looked around. She blew out a breath after hearing no odd sounds.

"So, you saved my ass back there."

"That's usually how the story goes," she said dryly.

Dean nodded in acknowledgment as he briefly surveyed the cemetery.

"Who's the red head? The one in leather?"

Buffy drew a suspicious frown.

"She's seventeen Dean," she snapped.

Dean sighed and shook his head.

"I wasn't thinking that...I was just asking because you need to tell her that she keeps dropping her right on the attack."

Gauging his sincerity, Buffy shifted out of her glare.

"Oh...Macy, yeah, I've um, I've told her that before, she never listens."

"Oh, well she really needs to," he stressed. "These girls could learn plenty from you, especially with that wicked scissor kick of yours, I never get tired of seeing you fight...it's always different."

Buffy drew a casual shrug. "I like to keep things interesting."

"Yeah you do."

After several minutes of weaving through the grassy field, Dean paused by the fence post before hopping over it.

"What are you doing? That's private property."

"Yeah, it's the school property and Giles is running the school. Now come on."

As Dean drifted toward the farmhouse, Buffy eyed him suspiciously until he felt her stare. He stopped in his tracks and swung around.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Buffy studied him for a long moment.

"Well?"

She heaved a breath as her stomach growled from the thought of food.

"Um, yeah, I am actually."

"Okay, so come on."

Dean pivoted back around as Buffy hopped over the fence. In a flash she caught up to him as he pulled open the barn door. After she stepped inside, she blinked in surprise when she saw a picnic table set up with a bag of takeout and a bucket of ice cold drinks.

"What's all this?"

"Dinner. You said you were hungry."

"Yeah but...how did you manage to do all of this while we were out?"

Dean shrugged as he yanked out a stack of napkins.

"I had some help but I've been sworn to secrecy in terms of who," he cracked dryly.

Buffy questioned him deeply with her eyes until he sighed.

"Can we just eat? I'm starving."

Buffy slowly took a seat at the bench as Dean dug into the bag and removed two warm sandwiches wrapped in plastic. She inhaled the familiar aroma of cheese and steak and widened her eyes in glee.

"Are those from Patelli's?"

Dean cracked an amused smile.

"Yeah, I figured you would have known from one whiff."

He tossed her a sandwich which she eagerly tore off the paper and took a big bite. Dean settled down in the bench seat across from her and watched as her eyes lit up. She let out a contented moan as she savored the marvelous mixture of ingredients in her mouth.

"God, I haven't had one of these in years, not since..."

Buffy picked out a napkin and wiped her mouth as Dean offered her a bottle of water before he plucked out a beer.

"Not since um..."

Buffy uncapped the water and took a sip as she caught the glow in his eyes.

"Um, the first time you stopped in for a visit here, we went there and we had...cheese steak sandwiches, ice cold beer and..."

Buffy widened her eyes in shock as Dean dumped two large fudge brownies wrapped in plastic on the table.

"Brownies," she finished.

She heaved a deep gasp.

"You um...recreated it."

"Or I just had a hankering for...my last meal."

Seeing that flare of dry sarcasm in his expression, Buffy heaved a sigh of disapproval as she frowned at him. Dean gauged her annoyance and let out his own sigh.

"We're just eating," he reasoned.

Buffy blew out a long breath and forced herself to relax as she took another bite. She kept her eyes low, trying not to glance at Dean as he ate. After several minutes of eating in silence, Dean drifted onto a relatively safe conversation.

"So, Nick doesn't seem too bad, kind of a nice kid actually," he remarked.

Buffy shifted her sights from her hands to Dean and saw the deep gleam in his eyes as he looked at her with a humbled expression. She sucked in a breath as the sparkle mesmerized her for a minute.

"Um, Nick...yeah, he's a nice guy, you um, you helped him with his car? That was um, that was nice of you."

"I'll try not to let that happen again. Wouldn't want you to think I'm not a selfish dick," he said dryly.

Buffy released a deep breath and stopped eating. She stared at Dean for a long minute as the wash of pain flooded through her heart. When her eyes sprung with moisture, Dean finished off his beer and heaved a sigh.

"Say what you need to say," he said softly.

Buffy sucked in a couple of staggered breaths as her lips quivered. Her face knitted with agony when words failed to surface through the fog in her mind. As she sniffed back a pool of tears hanging in her throat, she glanced back at Dean and saw the dread swimming in his eyes.

"Is this pointless? Do you take it all back now? Everything you said? Should I just stop wasting your time and get the hell out of here because honestly, I don't know what to do, I don't know HOW to fix this if you keep refusing to talk to me. Are we just going to keep this an allies thing now or is it a 'good luck surviving' as you kick me out the door? I thought I knew how to read you but now...you've really stumped me. So I think it's just best that you say what's on your mind, bitch me out and if you can't stand the sight of me anymore, I'll go," he remarked firmly.

After another long minute of staring at him, she let out a breath as her lips quivered some more as she collected her mess of thoughts together. Her heart rumbled with frustration and hurt as a set of tears slowly flowed from her eyes.

"I...I...I don't even know where to start," she stammered softly as she dipped her head in her hands.

"Zach showed you or told you something while we were holed away upstairs," he assessed.

Buffy sniffed as she hitched her head up and met his eyes gleaming with a mixture of concern and pain.

"He mentioned some crap about propaganda?" he asked.

Buffy nodded slowly as she saw the beads of tension forming around his eyes.

"Something about me and...crap that went on?"

Buffy winced with anguish as the images flooded back through her mind.

"So you saw some stuff that happened when you weren't around and you're pissed at me about it?"

Buffy widened her eyes as she drew a look of disgust.

"It was a LOT of stuff Dean..." she gasped softly.

"Yeah well, I was dealing with a lot of crap."

Buffy scoffed and shook her head.

"Even when I WAS around you were always dealing with a lot of crap, in exactly the same way," she pointed flatly.

She scoffed loudly again and shook her head as tears ripped through her eyes.

"God, I don't know why I was so surprised. This is the classic Dean Winchester coping method – you brood over some issue, you get shitfaced and then you screw everything in sight!" she said scornfully.

Buffy stumbled off the bench seat and stormed away as Dean frowned with resentment.

"Brood over SOME issue? I was in HELL, for forty fucking years, that's a little more then SOME issue," he snapped bitterly.

Buffy sucked in a breath as her heart sank with pain when she dwelled on the time Sam informed her that Dean was dead. A river of tears flowed from her eyes as her body rang with the extreme sorrow.

"I know," she cried softly.

Dean heaved a deep sigh when he heard Buffy sobbing very softly. He got up and slowly ambled over to her.

"What does this have to do with anything? Why does any of this matter? What happened to putting things in the past and moving on?"

Buffy snapped her eyes up sharply to Dean as he gently steered her around to face him. When she saw the flare of pain in his eyes mirroring her own, her face softened as she heaved in a breath, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"It still haunts me," she confessed shakily.

Buffy rubbed her shoulders as she inched away from Dean, raining a grievous look upon him.

"When you died...I...it haunted me every day, when I tried so hard to move on, to put you behind me, I even tried DATING again but I found that the smallest thing reminded me of you, from the way a guy talked about his brand new car or how he liked...Bon Jovi, it was like you were HAUNTING me and I...after awhile I just focused on my responsibilities, twenty-four seven I just hunt demons and deal with Dawn and the other Slayers. It kept me busy."

Buffy heaved a shaky sigh as she glanced at the ground briefly before regarding Dean.

"And I thought my heart finally let you go, but, every once in awhile, late at night, when I couldn't sleep, I'd wonder about how you got out of Hell, about where you were at that moment, if you were okay and now I know...you haven't changed your method of coping."

Buffy swiped away the tears from her eyes as her tone grew spiteful.

"You use booze and women to distract yourself from what you can't deal with, what you don't WANT to deal with, and that...that's all I was, that's all I feel like, like one of many women you just burn through without thought."

She heaved a deep breath and sniffed back the tears that lingered in her throat.

"You really believe that?" he asked softly. "You really think I'd let all the people here take their shots at me if you were just ONE of MANY women?"

As he edged toward her, Buffy staggered away from his, her eyes going dark.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," she barked. "I – I don't know what to think anymore. I used to...I thought what we had was special and...different than anything I ever had before. I thought we had a kinship you can't find every day...I thought it meant something when we...but then you...you screwed some other girl in your precious car because you were impressed by her resume!"

Buffy curled her hands into fists as she stormed into a corner of the farmhouse. She blew out a breath of exasperation as she fumed for a long minute. When she swung around, Dean simply stared back at her with rueful eyes.

"I just feel like one of your cheap bar whores," she spat. "That the whole speech you gave me about the Impala being your home on the road, your heart, your Heaven in a world gripped by Hell, that it was a sacred place where you'd never take just any girl – it was OUR place – the place where you could be with your two special girls...That speech just sounds like a big, elaborate line you fed me and I ate it up..."

Tears sprung in her eyes as her head hung heavy with agony. Feeling her legs wobbling, she settled down on a hay bale and sniffed as Dean edged over to her, heaving a loud sigh.

"What do you want me to say? I screw things up a lot," he said. "I make mistakes. I do things without thinking."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Obviously," she muttered.

She huffed and snapped her eyes to Dean.

"I know you vowed to be obey God and the Angels but I seriously doubt getting groiny with one of them was what they had in mind," she growled. "Taking a skanky vessel with a pretty face that made a pass at you in YOUR sacred palace is like pissing on the altar you built for God and it HURTS, I don't care if it's the past, it doesn't make it hurt any less."

She shook her head in immense disbelief as Dean perched a few feet away. She heaved a breath as her eyes thickened with moisture.

"Did you even think about me? Did you still care? Or did you just write me off forever? Am I just a convenient distraction when you need it or am I more? Was I ever more?"

Dean let out a sigh when he heard the smallness in her voice and saw the hurt thick in her eyes.

"Of course you were, you ARE, you always have been," he confessed. "When I came back, I thought about you a lot, more than I wanted to, and I even considered looking you up but...I couldn't. I didn't want to, I didn't want you start asking about what I did downstairs, how it was and all that shit. I wasn't going to put you through that. I meant what I said when I told you that you were better off without me. You still are and maybe you know now deep down inside that I'm right. So just cast me off and let me leave you in peace."

Buffy threw a hand over her mouth as she gasped with hurt and shock as tears flooded his eyes.

"Because I will, if you don't want me here, just say it, say it and I'll go and I'll never come back, I'll never bother you, whatever you need, just tell me because I don't want to hurt you anymore," he cried emphatically.

Dean sniffed as more tears streamed down his face.

"All I do is hurt you so why the hell do you want me in your life?"

Buffy bit down on her quivering lips as she stood up and ambled over to Dean who was shaking with emotion. She took his hand as her eyes burst with more tears.

"I...I love you...but sometimes I can't stand the choices you make and how you live your life, sometimes I feel crazy for still wanting to be with you when all you do is piss me off and hurt me," she snapped softly. "BUT...I don't want you to go, because as miserable as you make me sometimes, it SUCKS when you're not around..."

She choked on the emotion thickening in her throat as she squeezed his hand.

"I said I'd stand by you and I will, there's a big evil out there and we are stronger together than apart, so I'm here for you in this fight until Lucifer is back in his cage..."

Dean sniffed as she latched onto his other hand.

"And the rest?" he asked.

Buffy shifted her eyes away from his briefly. She inhaled a deep breath as she let more tears.

"If we keep surviving, we'll figure it out along the way I guess."

Hearing the echoes of footsteps at the farmhouse door, Buffy broke from Dean and wiped her eyes dry.

"I said what I had to say," she said.

Faith and Xander poked their heads inside the farmhouse.

"Sorry to have to interrupt but Willow's about to deploy the girls for battle, a lot of shit is going down all over," Faith remarked.

Buffy nodded as she glanced at Dean.

"Lucifer wants a fight, let's give him a fight," she said as she ambled out the door.

Xander retreated out of the farmhouse as Faith looked around.

"Well, we didn't catch ya naked so I'm assuming there wasn't any make up banging going on."

Faith patted Dean on the back.

"No worries though, Deanis, you don't need distractions, right?"

Dean shifted his eyes from the door to see Faith's icy glare.

"Right," he conceded softly.

"Let's go kick the devil's ass then," Faith cracked. "Cuz it sure looks like Buffy is done handing you yours...for the moment at least."

Dean drew a dry smile. "Right."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8 Blind Fury**

Based around Good God Y'all

As Buffy and Xander strolled through the grassy field, Dean hung back with Faith, his eyes drawn forward. Faith noticed him observing Buffy with a small smile on her face as Xander joked with her.

"So, what's the scoop? Did my help with your little flashback in time get you anywhere?"

"Not really but at least screaming at me is better than nothing."

"Well, she's still pissed at you," Faith pointed.

"How long do you think she'll be?"

Faith shrugged. "She wasn't too happy to see that little porn reel of yours Deanis. If it were me, I wouldn't give a shit but this is B we're talking about. When it comes to you, she never takes anything lightly. She obsesses, she mopes and then she gets angry."

"And after that?"

"That's for you two to figure out once we tackle Lucifer to the ground."

Once inside the library, there was much chatter and excitement as Willow delegated assignments before whisking some of the Slayers away in orbs of light. A few Slayers lingered in the corner with Giles. Willow wandered over to Buffy and Faith.

"I've deployed coverage for the Americas and most of Europe, with a few to be determined locations for the newer Slayers. You two have any preferences?"

Buffy glanced briefly at Dean before she regarded Faith.

"You staying close to home?" she asked.

Faith shrugged. "I'm good with wherever I'm needed. Demons are still walking around here too."

Buffy nodded as the library gradually emptied out.

"Good, you take home base and assist with anyone who needs help."

"And little sis?"

Buffy heaved a deep sigh. "I'd prefer she stay here with you and Giles."

Andrew shuffled over and smiled. "I have completed the reports on the weather anomalies."

Willow glanced at the report and drew a grim expression.

"What is it Will?" Buffy asked with concern.

"It's name that natural disaster," Willow replied. "Floods, forest fires, sandstorms, non active volcanoes being active, snow blizzards in desert areas..."

"Rain of toads?" Xander cracked.

"Yes, in Burma," Willow affirmed with a serious expression.

Xander shined his astonishment. Buffy threw an incredulous look at Willow before she quickly shifted into battle mode and addressed the group.

"Get all the rest of the girls out in the field. I want updates sent to me as soon as they happen, good news, bad news, just keep me informed," she instructed.

Willow nodded. "I shall keep trying to get a lock on Lucifer."

"I will continue to monitor the weather patterns," Andrew stated.

"I will..." Xander nodded.

When he scratched his head in wonder, Buffy threw him an amused look.

"You can help with tracking down any odd activity that might lead us to the Devil's hangout."

Buffy glanced at Willow with a firm expression.

"Be careful with Lucifer, if you get a lock on him, he may sense you and send demons after you or come after you himself. If that happens, you orb me in asap, do not take him down alone," she said sharply.

Willow nodded as the gang dispersed from the library to carry out their responsibilities.

A little while later, as the dawn hours began to blend into the night sky; Dean wandered down a lonely hall hearing the soft sounds of a guitar. He followed the music and found Giles in his office playing an acoustic guitar and singing "Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd. Dean blinked in surprise as he perched under the doorway and observed Giles' performance for a few minutes.

"Wow, I gotta say Giles, for an old guy, you can really rock out. That was awesome," he exalted with a silly smile.

Flustered by the unexpected interruption, Giles shifted awkwardly in his chair and set the guitar aside. He slipped his glasses back on and cleared his throat as he drifted back into his professional manner.

"Was there something you needed?"

Dean stepped into the office and nodded. "I'm heading out soon so I just wanted to stop by and say...thanks for being so...civil to me."

"Yes, um, thank you for...bringing the apocalypse – I feel immensely useful now than in the past," Giles remarked sardonically.

Dean flashed a dry smile. "Sure, anytime you need something screwed up really bad – give me a call."

Hearing several pairs of footsteps in the hallway, Dean shifted his eyes behind him for a minute before regarding Giles.

"It was good seeing you," he said.

Giles drew an amicable smile. "Yes, it was good to see you too. I hope despite all the unpleasant welcomes you received from certain...people that you will return in the future."

"Well, that will depend if I can stop the world from ending."

Giles glanced over his shoulder. "Will you be traveling...on your own?"

Dean heaved a deep sigh as his expression flooded with wonder.

"Jury's still out on that one," he answered.

Dean pivoted toward the door as Giles got to his feet.

"Best of luck to you," Giles blessed.

Dean shook his head in amusement.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm going to need it."

When he exited through the main door, he was surprised to find Buffy leaning against the trunk of the Impala as she scrolled through her messages. Xander, who had a bunch of small duffle bags slung over his shoulders, unloaded the luggage beside the car. After he set the last bag down, he hugged Buffy and ambled toward the door. Xander paused as he met Dean on his way back.

He nodded to Dean and extended a hand.

"Happy travels Dean," Xander replied. "If you're still feeling crazy, stop by again and see us. Who knows, if you manage to save the world, you'll probably have a warmer reception next time."

Dean took Xander's hand and shook it as he drew a dry smile.

"Thanks man."

Xander eyed Buffy before he turned back to Dean. He exaggerated a stern look.

"I don't think I need to stress to you about being good to the Slayer," he warned lightly.

Xander patted Dean on the shoulder.

"Good luck," he said. "With everything."

Dean flashed Xander an amused expression before he shifted his eyes to Buffy. When she met his eyes, she clicked her phone off as he edged over to her.

"You're riding with me?"

Buffy put her phone away and stepped back from the trunk.

"Zachass doesn't want me in this fight so just to spite him, I'm joining in – I don't care if there is no room for me – I'll MAKE room even if I have to chop his smug face off and stuff it up his ass."

Dean soaked in the strong flares of fire in her eyes as she tapped on the trunk, signaling him to open it. He fished out his keys and opened it up before he counted all the bags on the ground.

"You doubled your luggage," he cracked.

"Yeah um, I didn't know how long I'm going to be gone for or what kind of weather we'll be exposed to so I just kind of packed for every situation."

"Right, just like any chick," he remarked.

Buffy reached down to retrieve one of the bags but Dean snatched them all up and dumped them in the trunk. As she circled to the passenger door, Dean paused by the driver side.

"We can wait until the morning if you want to get some sleep."

Buffy shook her head as she gripped the door latch.

"Demons don't sleep so neither will I," she said. "Besides, I'll probably doze off after five straight hours of boredom on the highway."

After settling into the car, Buffy peeled off her sandals and burrowed into the seat as Dean gunned the engine. As he veered onto the main road, he stole a glance at Buffy as she stared through the window. She had much more softer lines in her expression than the previous days and since their confrontation, the tension had depleted significantly. But he could tell she was still carrying a lot of hurt whenever she met his eyes, at least she was acknowledging him more often than before. He let out a breath, taking solace in what small gestures she reciprocated.

"I'm hungry again," she moaned.

Buffy turned her sights toward Dean and met his eyes.

"Can we stop at a drive thru?"

Dean sucked in a small breath when he heard the soft, gentle tone in her voice.

"Yeah, just tell me when you see something that looks good."

Buffy slumped down in her seat, trying to let go of the tension that had flared up in her body over the past few hours. After a few miles of hearing the hypnotic rumbling of the car engine, she felt her eyelids growing heavy with fatigue and soon fell asleep.

Several hours later, Buffy drifted awake as the warm rays of the sun kissed her face. She let out a soft groan as she sat up and felt several crooks in the back of her neck. She rubbed the knots out as she let her vision pull into focus. After yawning, she slowly took in her surroundings as Dean lowered the radio volume.

"Where are we going?" she asked through a second yawn.

"The hospital to check in on Bobby. You still hungry?"

Buffy stretched out her arms and nodded.

"There's a bag in the backseat," he said. "I didn't know if you wanted a late night snack for breakfast or...breakfast for breakfast."

Buffy turned in her seat and snatched a white take out bag from the back. She glanced inside and fished through the contents.

"French toast sticks!" she cried softly. "Yum."

Buffy dug out the hand full of sticks tucked in a paper overwrap.

"They're probably cold by now, sorry."

Buffy shook her head as she shoved two sticks in her mouth.

"I'm too hungry to care," she moaned.

In a few minutes, she had devoured the entire contents of the bag. She drew a guilty look when she noticed Dean.

"Oh um, I should have shared," she lamented.

"No, it's okay, I ate my own bag awhile ago."

Buffy noticed a teenage girl in the back seat of a car staring at her with a goofy smile. She frowned before she caught her unsightly reflection in the side view mirror. She had a big clump of hair knotted on the top of her head as well as several frizzy stray strands.

"Oh. My. God."

Dean shifted his eyes away from the road to see Buffy rummaging through her purse.

"Why did you not tell me I had horrible 'car bed' hair?" she whined as she worked on the large clump of hair on her head.

"I don't know, I uh...I like it, it's...cute."

"Yeah, if I was four," she moaned.

She fervently combed through the knotted piece until it finally smoothed out. When her eyes caught sight of a coffee shop marquis, she sped up her hair smoothing process.

"Can we stop for coffee?"

After a quick coffee break and picking up some newspapers, they settled back into the car. Dean stole a glance at Buffy as she flipped through the sections of a paper and sipped her coffee. The uncomfortable tension between them seemed to dissipate with each passing mile but he wasn't about to pounce back into his old habits. He pooled through his thoughts, trying to stick with safe conversation topics.

"So uh, I'm still curious as to where you ended up, you know when we were trapped in that church and the last seal broke, Sam and I were magically whisked away by...something into an airplane headed over Illchester. Where were you?"

Buffy finished her last sip and set her cup aside. She shifted in her seat as she met his deeply curious gaze.

"Um, I was on the same plane I think," she said.

"Really? Because I looked around and I didn't see you."

"Oh, um, I was at the front of the plane."

"I looked pretty far down the cabin."

"I was at the very front section of the plane, you know, by the um, main boarding doors."

Dean widened his eyes in recognition. "What? So Sam and I get dropped into economy but you were plucked into...first class? Are you serious?"

"I wasn't really sure where I was until..."

"Until what?"

"Um, until the flight attendant offered me...champagne."

Dean shined his shock and shook his head.

"What the hell is up with that?"

Buffy shrugged as she drew a very small look of amusement.

"I guess someone upstairs just likes me more than you and Sam," she said.

Dean heaved a sigh as he reeled with astonishment.

"Yeah, that's not too hard these days," he remarked flatly.

As silence threatened to creep between them, Dean rattled off the next curiosity that pressed on his mind.

"So what happened when we landed and they shuffled us all off the plane? Sam and I waited for you in the terminal but you never turned up."

"Oh um, when I saw the cops interviewing people in the terminal, I bailed. I uh...I may or may not still be um...sought for questioning in an incident awhile back so I thought it best to just, avoid the authorities."

Dean threw his eyes to Buffy and stared at her in wonder.

"Are you saying you're a fugitive? Well, come step into my boat."

Buffy shifted awkwardly in her seat as she tried to remain casual. 

"No, I did not say I'm a fugitive, I just stated that I was...a 'woman of interest' in a traffic accident involving...a town's prized bovine...that's all. But I do not have any knowledge about it."

"You hit a prized cow?"

Buffy held back her shame and hitched her head up.

"No, I said nothing," she said as she turned in her seat. "Um...so anyway, I just started walking down the road and...thinking about...stuff."

Buffy heaved a sigh as tension began to draw through her body.

"Before I knew it, I was in some really small town so I stopped for awhile and had something to eat and then Willow called to tell me that you were in trouble so she 'poofed' me over to your motel."

"She's keeping tabs on me?"

"No, she's been monitoring all the demonic activity through this special program of hers," Buffy imparted. "When a demon is in the vicinity of a populated area or an innocent life is in danger, a red flag goes off in her system and she contacts the closest Slayer in the area. I asked her to let me know when you set off a BIG red flag. Your lifeline was blaring off the hook."

After meeting his eyes, she turned her sights out the window, looking off at the sky for a time.

"I appreciate everything you do, helping with all this stuff," he said softly. "I hope you know that."

Buffy absorbed his humbled expression, swallowing back the mixture of conflicting emotions raging in her heart. She opened her mouth to make a confession but all she heard was a very flat answer tumble out.

"It's my job."

Several more hours later, Dean and Buffy wandered into the lobby of St. Martin's hospital and waited for the elevator. Dean eyed the directory near the bank of elevators and at the last minute pushed the button leading to the second floor. Buffy questioned him with her eyes as the carriage made a quick ascension.

"What are you doing?"

Dean stepped out of the elevator and fished out his wallet, eyeing several medical cards.

"Satisfying another curiosity," he answered.

Sam lingered in the small waiting area of the fifth floor when he noticed Buffy and Dean emerging from an elevator carriage. Dean nodded an acknowledgement as Sam tried to assess the state of his brother's always unpredictable relationship with the Slayer. Dean shot a glance at Bobby who was positioned by the window, staring off.

"So, how's he doing?" Dean asked.

"Um, there's been no change and Bobby hasn't said much or anything at all for that matter," Sam replied glumly. "He's pretty depressed."

"But it's been almost three days," Dean said dismissively. "We should do something to turn his frown upside down."

He rubbed his hands together and cracked a smile.

"I'll give him a good 'ol foot massage, he'll be back to himself in no time."

Sam frowned at Dean with disapproval.

"Oh fine, what do you suggest? Old lady strippers or something?"

Buffy balked loudly as Sam simply deepened his frown.

"I think we may need to come to grips with the reality that Bobby is not going to be back to himself."

Sam heaved a deep sigh as he noticed Dean clutching a large gray envelope.

"What's that?"

"Stopped by radiology, took some family pictures."

Dean flipped the envelope tab open and pulled out a couple of X-rays.

"Doctors have no theories," he said.

Sam widened his eyes when he saw a very visible marking in the rib cage.

"Jesus," he gasped.

"More like an Angel named Cass."

Sam scratched his head as he stared at the X-ray a little longer. When a cell phone cut through the silence, Sam and Dean both rummaged through their pockets. Dean put his phone away as Sam answered his.

"Um, hello?"

Sam widened his eyes in shock.

"Oh, uh, we're at the hospital, St. Martin's...hello?"

Sam shrouded a frown of confusion as he put his phone away. A brief minute later, Cass appeared at the end of the hall, charging toward the three. Dean shined his disbelief.

"You called? Why are you letting your fingers doing the walking now?"

"I hid you from all the angels, including me. I can no longer locate you through my previous abilities."

"Well get yer abilities working on these legs and heal 'em," Bobby grunted brusquely.

Cass spied a look into Bobby's room.

"I am unable to heal you," Cass asked succinctly.

Bobby glared sharply at Cass. "What? Why?"

"I have been restricted from Heaven and stripped of certain powers. I am limited in my abilities now."

Bobby flared with fury as he deepened his glare at Cass.

"Wait just a goddamn second!" he barked. "Are you saying that your hoodoo stopped working and I'm shit out of luck now?"

"My apologies," Cass remarked.

Bobby growled in his throat as he shook his fist at Cass.

"Take your damn apologies and ram it up your celestial ass!"

Dean nudged Sam in the arm and whispered, "Hey, guess who's a Chatty Kathy now."

Bobby threw his ireful glare at Dean.

"You watch yourself boy," he snarled.

"We must speak," Cass said as he eyed Dean.

"Okay, about what?"

"Your intended plan to stop Lucifer."

"Oh, right, well, we're drawing straws," Dean cracked as he nodded to Sam and Buffy. "You want in too?"

"It is unwise, an ill fated plan. You cannot kill him."

"Gee, you have so much faith in me Cass," Dean remarked sardonically.

"There is another way to stop him. Michael is not the only one with the strength and power to defeat Lucifer, there is another and he can prevent the apocalypse."

Buffy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"He? Why is it always a MAN that has to save the day? I mean hello...a man started this mess...actually, TWO OF THEM started it..."

Dean shot a hurt look to Buffy as she glanced at him and Sam with almost scolding eyes.

"Well, it's true isn't it?"

After staring at the brothers for a long minute, the both of them sighed and bowed their heads in defeat.

"Who is this 'man' that you think can actually do some good?" Buffy inquired with a sharp tone.

Buffy settled a deep, scrutinizing glare upon Cass.

"He is the one who brought me back," he answered. "The one who swept you up to safety on the airplane. The one who created everything and everyone. I speak of the Lord. I wish to seek him out."

Buffy stared at Cass with immense disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? You want your Almighty Boss to save the day?"

"Yes."

Dean flashed his own skeptical look.

"You want to find...God? Seriously?"

"I do not see humor in this matter," Cass replied flatly. "Since he is not in Heaven, he must be here, somewhere on Earth."

"Well, why don't you check out the House of Pancakes in Milwaukee, I heard he turned up on a plate of waffles – between the bacon and eggs."

Dean cracked a brief smile as Cass simply stared at him with deep bewilderment.

"God is not on a breakfast plate."

Dean heaved a sigh at his humor failing to amuse anyone in the room.

"Well, if he's not on a breakfast plate, then he's not around at all, here, there or anywhere. I hate to have to break this to you Cass, but if God really does exist, there is a big fat possibility that he is..."

Cass held his head high. "He is here Dean."

"Maybe, or maybe he just found a really good hiding place in the fluffy palace in the sky and he's just sitting back watching all of us get our asses kicked and laughing hysterically," Dean remarked sharply.

Dean edged closer to Cass and scowled deeply.

"Seriously Cass, OPEN your eyes," he groaned. "The world is getting stuffed down the crapper and we're all swimming in shit. So if you really, truly believe that God is here, then try looking someplace tropical, cuz he's probably knocking back the tequila under a friggin' palm tree."

"This is not a matter concerning Faith," Cass reasoned. "It is a warfare tactic. Victory is certain with God's assistance."

"It's nothing but a fantasy," Dean barked with a cynical frown.

Cass glared at Dean with great resentment.

"I destroyed two of my brothers. I disobeyed and now I am being hunted by my own kind. I have risked everything for you and you have done nothing but fail. You and your brother are the reason I have nothing," he said caustically.

After a minute to absorb his tone, Dean dropped his eyes in defeat again. Buffy edged up to Cass and shook her head.

"That's not true," she noted firmly. "You've got me in this fight and I'm not going to let this all be for nothing, I promise you."

"Did you have some other reason for being here other than bitching us out?" Bobby asked roughly.

"Yes, I am in need of an amulet."

Bobby drew a mild expression of interest.

"An amulet you say? Well, what type you looking for?"

"It is one of the oldest, one of the most unique, with great power. In god's presence, this amulet will shine brightly."

"So it's a...God detector?" Sam asked with an incredulous look.

Bobby shook his head and frowned.

"I've never heard of such a thing, so I wouldn't have anything like it."

"Yes, I am aware. But there is another in this room who possesses what I need."

Dean caught Cass staring at his necklace.

"What? Are you saying that this is..."

Cass nodded. "What I need. Would you allow me to take possession of it for awhile?"

Dean shook his head.

"No way."

Cass held out his hand and expressed a stern look.

"I must have it. It is the only way to find God."

After a long minute of protest, Dean heaved a deep sigh when Cass continued to hold out his hand.

"Oh fine," he grumbled.

Dean pulled off his necklace and gave it to Cass.

"I want it back as soon as you find your Pop," he barked lightly.

He shifted awkwardly in his stance as he moped deeply.

"I shall contact you soon," Cass said.

Cass disappeared as Bobby shook his fist toward the ceiling.

"If you see God, ask him for a new pair of legs!" he growled.

Buffy stepped out of the room when a thought crossed her mind. She yanked out her phone as Bobby heard his ringing. Buffy drew further down the hall when Bobby started yelling into his phone. A few minutes later, Buffy ambled back down the hall as Sam and Dean flew out of Bobby's room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"An old friend of our dad's is in big trouble down in Colorado," Dean answered. "We're heading over to give 'em an assist."

Buffy hurriedly followed after the brothers as they made their way out of the hospital.

Several hours later, Dean veered into a gas station to fuel up. When he disappeared into the convenience store, Sam glanced in the rear view mirror and observed Buffy as she checked her messages. She blew out a breath of disappointment and dropped her phone in her lap.

"Oh, I can't get a hold of Will," she moaned.

"Um, I'm sure she's...busy."

"Yeah, it's just, I left her a message asking her to look into a healing spell for Bobby and she hasn't called back yet. She's usually good about returning my phone calls."

Sam shined his amazement. "You asked Willow to help with Bobby?"

"Yeah, I mean, I know it's been awhile but I still remember everything he did for me and Faith back in the day and I know what he means to you and Dean. So I thought I'd check and see if she could do anything."

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat when Buffy settled a questioning gaze upon him.

"That's very thoughtful Buffy. Thank you...So um, Faith...how...how is she?"

"Why don't you call her and find out?"

After a brief minute to process her encouraging expression, Sam heaved a deep sigh and gulped.

"I've meant to...I've wanted to...I have, it's just...what...what would I say to her?"

Buffy shrugged as she stuffed her phone in her pocket.

"You could start with 'hey'," she said.

Sam tried to display a small smile of amusement but failed miserably, showing only a remorseful look.

"She probably hates me too."

"What do you mean 'too'? Who hates you?"

Sam eyed the driver seat as Buffy let out a long breath.

"He's hurt and pissed and...disappointed but I really don't believe he hates you."

"I think he does," Sam said softly.

Buffy settled back in her seat and let out a sigh. "Well, I'm not going to get into the whole 'what was Dean thinking thing'...I've got my own issues with that but I will say that you two have to find a way to work this out, you can't just give up. All you have is each other – you'll always be family no matter what crap goes on. So even if it takes a long time, you need to keep hashing through the issues and find a way out of the muck."

"And what about you and my brother, have you, um, worked your way out?"

Buffy eyed Dean as he swept through the door of the convenience store.

"My relationship with your brother is complicated and there is no simple solution when it comes to figuring things out."

"But you're not giving up, are you?"

After a long minute to absorb the question, Buffy heaved a deep sigh.

"Only time will tell," she said.

Buffy shifted in the back seat as Dean got in the car and pulled onto the highway. After flying down the highway for hours, Sam checked the road map as Buffy felt her cell phone humming in her pocket. She fished it out and answered it.

"Hey Faith..."

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat when he heard Buffy. Buffy winced when she heard shouting on the other line.

"I can't hear you very well...you're where? What? You're fighting what? Garden hoses? What? Faith?...Faith?..."

Buffy hung up the phone when the line went dead. She widened her eyes in dread as Sam and Dean threw her looks of concern.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as he pushed the Impala faster down the highway.

"I have no..."

A sharp white light suddenly flooded the backseat as Buffy was magically swept away before she could finish her sentence. Sam widened his eyes in surprise as Dean stared at the empty backseat.

"Can't supernatural beings ever make a NORMAL exit?" he asked with a disgruntled frown.

Several more hours later, Dean veered down a single lane dirt road until he was forced to let off the gas pedal. He glanced at Sam in wonder as he saw the middle of the bridge had been demolished. He cut the engine and he and Sam climbed out of the car. They ambled to the edge of the bridge and scanned the other side.

"Great, the one road into town has been cut off," Dean groaned.

Sam fished out his cell phone and saw the 'no service' message on the screen. He sighed as he waved his phone around trying to lock onto a satellite signal without much success.

"No service," he lamented.

"No phones, no access out of town," Dean pointed. "Demons covered their bases on this one. This is shaping up to be a boatload of fun."

Sam settled his sights on the debris piled under the bridge.

"Guess we have to move on foot from here," he said. "It's probably a bit of a hike."

"Fan-tastic," Dean replied churlishly.

After an arduous hike into the foot of River Pass, Sam and Dean drew alarm at the main street that was littered with abandoned cars, some flipped over and billowing with smoke. Sam crept toward an old four door sedan blasting music through the radio, the engine still running. He leveled his shotgun cautiously as he spied into the car. He reached inside and switched the engine off.

A few minutes later, Sam and Dean pushed further through town with their shotguns warily raised. Dean noticed a mint condition old cherry red Mustang parked on the side of the road, miraculously untarnished by the destruction that had raged through the town. He whistled low under his breath as he caught up to Sam.

The brothers carefully edged toward another abandoned car with the driver side door hanging wide open. Sam and Dean took great pause at the large pool of blood on the ground beside the car. As they slowly edged closer, they froze in alarm when the sound of a gun safety clicking off burst through the eerie silence.

Sam and Dean swung around to regard the gun holder. Sam narrowed his eyes on the older brunette woman leveling a pistol on them.

"What are you doing here Ellen?" Sam asked.

Ellen studied Sam and Dean for a minute.

"Sam, Dean," she said as she clicked the safety back on her pistol.

Ellen strolled over with a hard expression on her face.

"So Ellen, what's the 411?" Dean asked.

Ellen abruptly threw a bottle of water in his face. Dean blinked in surprise as she snapped her pistol out and leveled it on him. Dean let out a breath as he glared at Ellen.

"I'm not possessed," he declared.

Ellen assessed Dean for a long minute before she dropped her pistol. She quickly brushed passed him and Sam, heading toward an old church. She yanked the door open and moved inside. Once Sam and Dean shut the door behind them, Ellen heaved a huge sigh of relief as the harsh lines on her face softened.

"You don't know how good it is to see you two," she said shakily.

Ellen grabbed Dean and clutched him tightly. After a moment, she pulled away and glared at Dean, smacking him hard in the face. Dean shined his shock as Sam snickered softly in his throat.

"I have a mind to kick your ass!" she growled.

Dean scowled as he rubbed the sting out.

"What the hell was that for?"

Ellen deepened her disapproving frown.

"Ever hear of a damn phone Dean? What the hell do you have against checking in with people to let 'em know you ain't lying in a ditch somewhere? Why do I have to hear from Rufus of all people that you're okay, huh?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably under the weight of Ellen's fury filled glare.

"Uh, yeah, Ellen, sorry about that. I uh, won't let it happen again."

Ellen narrowed her eyes.

"You sure as hell better not," she chastised. "You plug me into your speed dial boy."

Dean nodded obediently as Ellen shook her head. She led them down a set of stairs to the lower level.

"So, what are we dealing with here?" Dean asked.

"A whole hell of a lot boys," Ellen replied gloomily. "I'm afraid I'm not doing much good on my own."

"Rufus said demons have taken the whole town over, do we know how many exactly?" Sam asked.

Ellen deepened her glum expression. "What Rufus said, this whole damn town is full of 'em, anyone who hasn't been picked off yet has taken refuge in here. I've done my best to keep everyone calm and safe but I gotta tell ya boys, I'm about to reach my wits end here."

Dean let out a deep sigh and rattled off the bleakness of the situation.

"So, we've got no easy way out of a town over run with demons, a roomful of sitting ducks and most likely not enough weapons or manpower to take 'em all down. What a fine time for the Slayer to bail on us...or maybe that was the point," he groaned. "Whatever, we can do this without her."

Ellen drew a look of wide surprise as Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"The Slayer? I thought you two were done."

"We were," Dean replied succinctly.

Ellen probed him with her eyes as he let out a long breath.

"Long story that keeps changing, it's not important right now," he dismissed.

Ellen dropped the subject when she saw the reluctance in his eyes.

"So we're at the end of days then?" she asked.

Sam let out his own sigh. "Apparently."

Ellen shifted her eyes from Sam to Dean before she moved to a door and rapped on it several times.

"Let me in, it's Ellen!" she yelled through the door.

The door was opened by a young guy with a buzz cut and a chiseled jaw. He eyed Sam and Dean as Ellen stepped inside. Sam and Dean took pause at the assortment of survivors scattered around a bench table, including a young woman about seven months pregnant. Ellen pointed to the young guy who answered the door.

"That's Austin," she said.

She shifted her eyes to the group at the table.

"These are friends of mine, hunters, Sam and Dean. They came to help us out."

Austin studied Sam and Dean curiously. "You two cool with the demons existing bit?"

Dean nodded. "What about you?"

An older man with salt and pepper hair wearing a suit and tie, adjusted his glasses as he looked up from the table.

"My wife, god bless her soul, she looked at me with her black eyes just before she attacked me with a tire iron. At that moment, it was hard to deny the existence of the evil entities and such."

Sam and Dean absorbed this for a moment before drifting into a corner of the room with Ellen.

"Okay, get us up to speed," Dean requested.

Ellen flashed an apologetic expression.

"I probably know as much as you. Got a call from Rufus, he dropped into this town looking into a couple of omens and then found himself in a shitload of gunfire – said everyone was possessed. Jo and I happened to be a few miles away..."

Dean blinked with surprise.

"You and Jo are hunting now?"

Ellen nodded as she briefly checked on the group.

"For quite some time," she imparted. "Anyway, we came to check things out and it was a wreck, pretty much how it looked when you arrived. We looked around for Rufus without much luck and then I lost Jo. I was out searching for my girl when I ran into you two."

Ellen shaded with apprehension for a minute.

"We're gonna find her," Dean assured.

Sam shifted his eyes around the people in the room.

"We need to get these people out of the town," Sam advised. "It's way too dangerous for them to be holed up here."

Ellen shook her head emphatically. "Don't you think I've tried that? The minute we walk out that door we'll get cut down. That's why our numbers have dwindled from twenty to just a handful."

"Well, your odds are better now with us here," Dean remarked.

Ellen deepened her skeptical frown.

"You haven't been in the thick of it," she said. "These demons are walking around in our skin and there's no telling them apart until it's too late."

"Okay, I'm kind of wishing Buffy hadn't bailed on us either since we could really use her instincts," Sam lamented. "But maybe we can give everyone some gun training."

Dean scoffed as he glanced at the young pregnant girl.

"You want to show baby momma over there how to lock and load?"

"The more hands we have to fire salt capsules, the better chances we have in warding off the demons," Sam reasoned. "I mean, what other choice do we have?"

Dean blew out a breath as he drew a grim expression.

"Alright, yeah, our options aren't very broad at this point," he acceded. "I think I saw a camping outlet store on Main Street where we came in. They should have what we need."

Sam glanced at Ellen as he pivoted toward the door.

"Okay, we'll be back as soon as we can," he stressed.

"Wait a minute," Ellen said in protest. "My girl..."

Sam held a hand up. "If we run into her or Rufus, I promise you we will get them back here."

Sam and Dean amble out the door. Dean paused at the foot of the stairs with heavy reluctance on his face.

"Wait a second," he grunted. "Why don't you stay and I'll get everything we need."

Sam drew a curious expression. "You want me to stay behind?"

Dean gave a casual nod. "Yeah man, I mean, it doesn't make sense for both of us to go. Someone needs to start up the arms training."

"Ellen can do that," Sam pointed.

"Yeah, but with an extra hand it'll go a hell of a lot quicker," Dean reasoned. "So you just hang here."

"And you'll what?" Sam asked with suspicion. "Snake the shotguns and the bags of salt and find Rufus AND Jo?"

Dean shrugged. "I'm multi-tasking."

Sam huffed loudly as he deepened his suspicious glare.

"Just spit it out Dean," he snapped lightly.

Dean feigned a clueless look.

"Spit what out?"

Sam heaved an exasperated sigh.

"You're not comfortable with me being out among the demons," he answered sharply.

"That's not what I was thinking."

Sam flashed him a doubtful frown.

"It's not," Dean said evasively.

"Okay, then we'll go together."

Sam and Dean readied their shotguns as they ambled through the front door of the church. As they edged down the street with cautious eyes, Sam paused near a convenience store and started to split off from Dean.

"I'll meet you back here," he said.

"I'll go with you."

Sam blew out a deep sigh. "I think I can handle getting a few bottles of salt Dean. Just go to the camping store and meet me back here."

Sam pushed toward the convenience store, leaving Dean on the corner. After stewing in a long minute of hesitation, Dean blew out his frustration and headed in the opposite direction.

A short time later, Dean ambled into the convenience store looking for Sam. He bolted in his tracks when he spotted Sam standing over two dead bodies, a pool of blood snaking around his feet. Sam stared at Dean with remorseful eyes as a tense silence wedged between them.

Dean absorbed the scene at the store in complete silence as he walked back to the church with Sam. After unloading the salt and shotguns onto the table, Sam, Dean and Ellen began giving demonstrations. Almost an hour later, Ellen watched Roger, the suit and glasses man, fumbling with loading a shotgun as Sam reviewed the loading process with the pregnant girl and her partner.

Dean glanced at Austin who carried himself in a very rigid manner.

"You ever handle one of these?" Dean asked as he displayed a semi automatic rifle.

Austin took the rifle and swiftly took it apart. Dean threw him a look of respect as Austin spread the parts along the table.

"Guess you have. How many tours you do?"

"Two in Fallujah," Austin replied. "Been back about a year. Where'd you see the action?"

"The Pit of Hell," Dean answered flatly.

Austin stared at him with an odd look before he laughed.

"Right, where'd you really?"

"The – Pit – of – Hell," Dean repeated abrasively.

Austin gazed at him incredulously as Dean walked away.

Later on, as the group practiced loading shotguns, Dean noticed Sam sitting off to side. He went over and joined him, taking a seat.

"What's going on?"

Sam heaved a sigh. "Those kids at the store...I killed them without much thought."

"They were body jacked by demons Sam, you didn't have much choice."

Sam drifted deeper into his sorrowful mood. "Yeah but still...I wish it didn't have to go down like that. I could have done something to save them."

Dean snorted derisively. "Oh, like using your freaky demon power?"

Sam threw Dean an indignant frown.

"That's not what I meant," he said firmly. "And you're being a bit hypocritical. I mean, did you forget exactly what a Slayer is Dean, of what they are made from?"

"Slayers use their powers for good..."

"And I don't?"

Dean dipped his eyes to the ground and sighed in frustration as Ellen interrupted their tense moment.

"Man the fort boys," Ellen said.

"Where are you off to?" Dean asked.

"I'm going crazy just waiting this thing out," Ellen barked. "My girl is somewhere out there and who knows if she's okay or not. If I don't come back in an hour, don't go looking for me. Take care of these people. Get 'em to safety."

"Hold on, I'll help you look," Sam offered as he got to his feet.

Dean shot to his feet. "What? Wait a second, Sam. Can I have a word with you – alone?"

Sam reluctantly followed Dean out the door.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping Ellen, our friend," Sam stressed. "We came here to HELP and that's what I'm doing."

"Fine, I'll go with Ellen then."

Sam heaved a great sigh as he scrutinized his brother.

"Dean, I can handle this. I'll backup Ellen, you stay with the group and keep preparing them."

"Why are you so anxious to go out there?"

Sam scoffed loudly as he threw an offended look at Dean.

"Why are you so anxious to keep me here? Could it be what...you don't think that I can be around a demon and not fall completely apart? After all this time, all the things that have happened that it doesn't matter because I'm not going to change?"

Dean drew a deeply cynical frown.

"Can you?"

Sam fumed heavily as he slammed Dean back into a wall.

"You really believe that I..."

Sam stared into his brother's eyes and saw the deep animosity flaring back at him. He let the remainder of his thought fade away as he shifted toward the door and went back inside.

A short time later, Dean apprehensively paced around the room as the pastor gathered the group in a prayer. The faint reciting was interrupted by a set of loud knocks at the door. Dean shuffled over and glanced through the peep hole. Ellen swept inside as Dean lingered by the door waiting for Sam. After a minute, Dean shut the door and glanced at Ellen.

"Ellen, why isn't Sam with you?"

Ellen drew a mournful look and shook her head. Dean absorbed the news as a young girl widened her eyes in dread.

"The demons got him?" she asked frantically. "Did they follow you? Are they here? Are they coming after us next?"

The pastor looked up from the table and eyed Dean with trepidation.

"Are we safe in here?"

"Yes," Dean said firmly.

As the group questioned him, Dean let out a breath before he picked up his shotgun and moved to the door.

"Hang tight people, I'm going..."

Dean heaved a sigh as he lingered by the door for a minute, trying to collect the mess of thoughts flying through his head. He pivoted back to the group of people.

"We need to think this through some more," he said. "I need to know every detail, start from the beginning."

After gathering information from the remaining residents, Dean settled down at another table with Ellen.

"A demon's got Jo," Ellen imparted. "We need to figure out how to get rid of it without harming my girl. This thing, spat at me, called me nasty names."

Dean snorted with amusement.

"Can't take a little ribbing?"

Ellen shook her head.

"I'm saying it's strange," she clarified. "I mean, black eyes and holy water and salt not affecting these demons. It doesn't add up."

"Yeah, a lot of it doesn't add up."

"Okay, so let's figure this out then," Ellen said. "How do we make sure we're really dealing with demons?"

"Well, it'd help if we had our very own demon detector...oh wait, she left for more important things..."

Dean sunk his eyes to the ground and let out a sigh.

"Well she ain't here Dean," Ellen barked softly. "And I doubt you can get a hold of anyone since the phone lines are down so we just gotta put our heads together and work through this."

Buffy sucked in a long breath as the magical transport made her head spin for a bit. She allowed her vision to steady before she took a long look around a barren street, scattered with abandoned cars.

Roger chuckled as he ambled out of the house. He blinked in surprise when he saw a young blonde girl suddenly appear out of nowhere in the middle of the street. He watched her from a distance as she carried herself with confidence, cautiously strolling through the street with a stake gripped in her small right hand.

Roger leaned back on his heels and whistled very softly under his breath when he realized who this pint sized pixie was. As he pushed off toward her, he smiled wide.

"Time to have some real fun," he cheered.

Buffy noticed a chimney piping smoke in the ghost town. As she headed in the direction of the smoke clouds, she grimaced as a sharp pang blared through her gut. She whipped her eyes around in alarm and saw only an older man in a suit flashing an arrogant smile at her.

"Well, I guess I can't really hide around a girl like you, huh? So, I just thought I'd just show myself."

Buffy clutched her gut as she was assailed with a stinging sensation. She gripped her stake tightly in her free hand and glared at him.

"I heard through the ranks that you were joining up," Roger chimed, widening his arrogant smile. "How funny would it be if I got you to change sides as a way to stick it to old frosty upstairs?"

Buffy absorbed the stinging sensation in her belly. She narrowed her eyes on the man.

"Whose body did you jack?" she demanded.

Roger straightened his tie.

"I'm not much for meatsuits," he said. "But my namesake Roger is taking a nice little dirt nap. I'm pretty sure he won't mind me using his identity for awhile. Not that he could do anything about it."

Roger laughed haughtily. Buffy raised her stake to strike at Roger but he swiftly twisted the ring on his finger. Buffy grimaced as she felt a pain ringing in her head. She stumbled back a few steps as the pain overwhelmed her for a minute. She stamped her eyes shut as her head spun violently with horrific images from her past.

"Aw got a little headache sweetie? I was wondering what kind of effect I'd have on a super powered girl like you and boy is it something. You got a lot of pain and anger you got buried deep beneath the surface, so deep you can swim in it," he boasted with a long laugh.

Buffy squeaked softly in her throat as her mind was bombarded with more images. She fell back onto the ground as her gut sliced with agony.

"Who are you?" she asked weakly.

"Someone who just freed your mind – now you can see clearly darling, you can see the real evil of humanity and you want to punish them, don't ya?"

Roger exaggerated a frightened expression as he twisted the ring on his finger. He widened his eyes as he began shaking.

"You have to help us!" he cried. "There are demons everywhere! They look just like you and me! They're going to kill us all!"

Buffy sprung to her feet and whipped her eyes around.

"Get inside to safety now!" she barked.

Roger nodded as he staggered away. He shot a look over his shoulder and saw the Slayer charging through town. He snickered loudly as he headed back to the church. He banged fervently on the door.

"Let me in! Please! Let me in!"

Roger stumbled through the door and eyed the group.

"The demons! They know where we are! They're coming to kill us all!"

Dean took pause as the others displayed a mixture of reactions. Austin picked up several shot guns and began handing them out.

"Hold on a second," Dean protested. "That can't be right."

A few minutes later, Dean and Ellen raced out of the room as they were hit with heavy gunfire.

Buffy barreled down the street, searching every alley, every window, every abandoned car hunting for the demons wearing human skin. Her ears perked when she heard two distinct male voices barking in the distance. She pivoted sharply and headed toward the sound, retrieving a long dagger in place of her stake.

Dean tightened his grip on Rufus, pressing him deeper into the floorboards.

"Listen to me Rufus! It's the Four horsemen!"

Rufus blinked in wonder as Dean was suddenly thrown back. Dean crashed into the ground and swallowed the pain as his vision blurred for a second.

Buffy pinned Dean firmly to the ground as he widened his eyes in surprise.

"When the hell did you get back?

Buffy growled as she jammed the blade of her dagger against his neck.

"Oh great, you're pissed at me," he grunted.

"Where are the rest of your friends?" she demanded.

Dean studied her glare briefly before it registered.

"Crap," he groaned. "You're seeing demons."

"You don't want to tell me, fine, I'll hunt all of you down and kill you quickly!"

Buffy pressed the blade deeper into his neck as Rufus snuck up behind her. Just as Rufus was about to attack, Buffy snapped her eyes around and glared at him, knocking her head back into his kneecap. Rufus stumbled back as Buffy attacked him fiercely, ramming her elbow in his face. She slammed Rufus against a wall, pinning him with one arm.

"Think you can sneak up on me? Do you KNOW who I am?"

As she raised her knife to Rufus, Dean clapped his hands around her free arm, preventing her from taking a swing. Buffy shifted her eyes of fury to Dean and attacked him.

"Ah crap, here we go again," he moaned as he quickly blocked her combo of punches.

After several minutes of brutal fighting, Buffy locked her hands around his neck, getting him into a chokehold. Dean clenched down on his jaw and flashed a reluctant look.

"You better forgive me for this later," he barked as he threw his head forward into hers.

Buffy grunted deeply in her throat as her head whipped back, loosening her grip on Dean. Rufus snatched up a large cement brick and whipped Buffy across the head before Dean could intervene. Buffy staggered back and hit her head on a column.

Buffy moaned as Rufus raised the brick to strike again. Dean shot his eyes to Rufus.

"No," he begged.

Dean quickly moved toward Buffy and gripped her by the shoulders, pinning her against the wood column.

"Buffy, LOOK at me, I AM NOT EVIL!" he roared. "TRUST YOUR DAMN INSTINCTS!"

"My instincts….tell me...I hate you!" she howled as she slammed her knee into his gut.

Dean groaned as he felt the intense blow. Rufus charged toward her, attacking her with a quick right cross. Buffy flared her fury as she knocked Rufus against the door. Dean jumped on her from behind and got her in a headlock.

"Listen UP!" he growled. "It's WAR! One of the Four Horsemen. He jacked your head up somehow and made you think we're all demons!"

Buffy wrestled with Dean to free herself from his grip until she flipped him over her head instead. Dean absorbed the sting racking his system when he smashed into the ground. Buffy quickly lunged on top of him and swung her blade toward his neck. Dean grabbed her wrist and struggled to contain her attack. He kept his eyes locked on hers as she snapped her free hand hard into his face.

"I'm not your enemy!" he barked through the pain. "It's WAR and he's wearing a suit and tie! LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING and TRUST YOUR SLAYER INSTINCTS DAMMIT!"

Dean stared up at Buffy as her glare broke very subtly. After a tense minute, Buffy drew back her armed hand and frowned with confusion.

"...suit and tie..."

Dean heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Yeah."

Buffy studied Dean for a very long moment before she slowly pushed herself onto her feet. She grabbed her head and winced as the images flashing through her mind began to crack away. Dean let out a deep breath as he rose to his feet. He ignored the immense agony bleeding through his bones as Buffy snapped her eyes on him.

"Suit and tie..." she repeated with more ire. "Where is that bastard?"

Buffy pivoted toward the street, her face flooded with complete anger.

"Wait, be careful, the whole town is under a wave of paranoia, if they think you're a demon..."

Buffy put her dagger away and clenched her fist.

"I'll knock some sense in to them," she warned.

Buffy hopped off the deck and charged down the street. Rufus groaned as he returned to consciousness. Dean helped Rufus to his feet and pushed through the front door to see Ellen leveling a shotgun on him. Dean threw his hands up.

"Hey, hey."

Ellen examined Dean and Rufus for a long moment.

"We seeing eye to eye?" she questioned sharply.

Rufus and Dean both nodded in assurance. Ellen heaved a breath and lowered her shotgun. Dean nodded to Jo.

"Hey."

Jo nodded. "Hi,"

Rufus looked around, still racked with dizziness. He glanced at Dean with cautious eyes.

"Ain't we missing your chick? A crazy Slayer is worse than a crazy town."

"She's not seeing demons anymore," Dean stressed.

Ellen and Jo both took pause at this news.

"Buffy's here?" Ellen asked.

Jo frowned with confusion.

"I thought you two were..." she started.

Dean let out a sigh. "No time for stories. We got a Horseman on the loose and a whole lot of delusional people with guns."

As he tried to collect his thoughts, gunfire shattered the front window. Rufus, Ellen, Jo and Dean dove for cover as another blast of gunfire cracked the air.

"Where the hell is Sam?" Dean hollered over the gunfire.

Rufus nodded toward the upper level. Dean charged up the stairs and flew through the only closed door at the end of the hall. Sam glanced at Dean and shined his relief.

"We're not dealing with demons Dean..." he said hurriedly.

Dean nodded as he raced over to Sam and began cutting through his bindings.

"Yeah, I know, sonofabitch in a suit calls himself War."

Sam noticed the major workup on his brother's face.

"Which one of the townsfolk did that to you?"

Dean worked on Sam's ankle bindings. "Uh, Rufus a little but mainly it was one pissed off Slayer."

Sam displayed his immense surprise. "Buffy is back? How? When?"

"We'll have a Q & A session later," he said dismissively. "We got figure out how the hell War is doing this."

Sam quickly reviewed his encounter with War.

"He has this ring," he noted.

Dean paused briefly in cutting the bindings.

"Jesus Christ," he grunted. "It's that goddamn ring. He gave it a twist and made the town go apeshit."

Dean shook his head in disbelief as he ripped the last of the bindings off. He helped Sam to his feet as they exited out of the room.

Buffy picked up her face when she heard several rounds of gunfire exchanged from the street. She caught sight of a pastor taking a hit. He crumbled to the ground as a young girl screamed. Buffy took off toward the gunfire and grabbed the pastor, dragging him behind the cover of a car. The young girl eyed her with a frightened expression as Ellen raced over. Buffy crooked her eyes at Ellen in surprise. Her Slayer instincts remained settled as Ellen crouched over the injured pastor.

"Ellen?"

"Buffy," Ellen acknowledged. "Your timing sucks."

Buffy shaded a humbled look.

"Sorry, but blame it on the Winchesters for starting the Apocalypse. I've had my hands full."

Ellen nodded as she noticed the young girl shaking with fear.

"It's okay hon," she assured.

Buffy peeked out over the car as the gunfire continued. She glanced at Ellen who flashed her a knowing look.

"I got this," Ellen said.

Buffy nodded and took off down the street when she felt her instincts tingling. She caught sight of War sauntering around a corner, completely undaunted by the chaos erupting around him. He whistled cheerfully as he walked toward a red Mustang.

Buffy snuck down the street after War as young guy with a rifle jumped out from behind a tree and leveled it on her. Buffy didn't even glance at him as she punched him in the face, knocking him off his feet. She snatched his gun and swiftly unloaded it before she grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" she roared as she knocked him out cold.

Buffy let out a huff as she spat out a clump of blood from her mouth. She took notice of Sam and Dean emerging from the opposite direction. She silently acknowledged them as they caught up to her. She nodded over her shoulder as the three turned down Main Street.

"When we tag him, he's mine," Buffy growled.

War whistled in victory as he eased up to his Mustang. He burst into laughter until he was thrown into the side of the car. He blinked in surprise as Sam and Dean restrained him against the driver side door, raining furious glares at him.

"Leaving the party so soon?" Buffy asked with an acrimonious glare.

"Well, I had my fun sweetheart, so it's time to move on to the next town."

Buffy leaned close to Roger and spat at him. "That was a neat little party trick you pulled on me ASSWIPE but you should know that I don't really like my head being invaded."

Roger drew a wicked grin. "I guess I couldn't help myself. You've got a very interesting life hon."

Buffy whipped Roger hard across the face and glared deeper at him. She removed her large dagger and twirled it in her hand with a menacing expression on her face.

"Nice blade, but seriously sugar, you really think you can kill me? I'm War."

Buffy pierced the blade into War's cheek and inched closer to his face.

"No, I know I can't kill you," she snapped. "I'm going to do a lot worse that you'll wish that I could."

A few minutes later, after Buffy had her fill of kicking War's ass, she glanced at Sam. Sam yanked War's arm out as Buffy whipped her blade across his ring finger, slicing it off. The finger flew into the air and fell a few feet away. Buffy wiped the blood from her face and then blinked when War, his detached finger and his red Mustang disappeared into thin air.

After the River Pass residents returned to their normal state, Rufus, Ellen and Jo met up with Sam, Dean and Buffy for a brief discussion and goodbyes.

"Well, if there's a Slayer in the mix, guess we're not in the shit hole with this Apocalypse," Rufus commented.

"Thanks for having so much faith in us," Dean remarked dryly.

Buffy turned to Ellen and threw her a warm smile.

"It's good to see you," she said. "Be careful out there."

Ellen nodded as she gave Buffy a hug.

"You too, you may be super powered, but you're not immortal."

A little while later, Dean stopped the car at a park a few miles outside town. After an awkward lull of silence between the brothers, Buffy left Sam and Dean alone, walking along the grounds to make some phone calls.

By the time she returned to the clearing, she noticed Sam heading toward the street. She called after him and caught up to him as he perched on the curb.

"You're leaving?" she asked in surprise.

Sam let out a sigh. "I have to...I need to..."

"But you'll be back."

Buffy widened her eyes in shock when Sam lingered with hesitation.

"Sam..."

Sam held up his hand. "Buffy, please, I...I've made up my mind and I need to take a break, just for awhile..."

Buffy let out a breath as she saw the turmoil in his eyes. She reluctantly dropped the subject.

"Where will you go?"

Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't figured anything out yet."

Sam shifted his eyes to Dean, who was still sitting on top of the picnic table.

"Are you taking off?" he asked.

Buffy heaved a sigh. "It's a fight to the finish."

"With Lucifer or my brother?" Sam asked as he cocked an eyebrow. "That was quite some work you did to his face."

"Yeah, um, I was temporarily...coerced into it," she said.

Sam drifted a little closer to Buffy.

"Buffy, I'm probably the worst person to say this or maybe you don't even care what I have to say but, my brother, he really does need you...not just in stopping Lucifer...he'll probably never admit it but I can tell...you make him strong...I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm glad that you're here for him when I..."

Sam let out a sigh as he exuded a defeated look.

"Take care," he said.

"You too," Buffy replied.

Sam pivoted toward the street.

"Sam?"

Sam turned back to her with curious eyes.

"If you need help, you better call...me, or Giles or even Faith, you're not alone," she said firmly.

Sam nodded as he ambled away. Buffy strolled back over toward Dean, watching Sam climb into a pickup truck. As she shifted her eyes to Dean, he gave a dry smile as he held out the ring.

"A token for your troubles?"

Buffy pulled herself onto the tabletop, sitting a few inches from Dean.

"I leave you two alone for a few hours and you manage to get a whole town of delusional residents armed and dangerous, SMART."

Dean shrugged as he put the ring back in his pocket. "You bailed on us so we were out a demon detector."

Buffy huffed deeply as she wiped more blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Well, I was dealing with a large infestation of gargoyles in France that decided to chow down on the residents. Giles needed a little more help than the newbie Slayer that was assigned to that area."

"Some two thousand odd Slayers around the world and you got bat signaled?"

Buffy rubbed the side of her head as she gave a casual look. "I was the only one available – Willow's unreachable, Faith is up to her ears in slayage back home and the rest of my crew is already doing a lot of overtime. My resources are getting spread thin by the minute."

Dean threw her a humbled look.

"Yeah, more of my fallout, huh?"

"What's done is done," she answered dogmatically. "We just need to put it behind us and focus on fixing things now."

"Can you really? Put it behind you?"

Buffy averted his deeply curious eyes as she drudged through her past.

"I'm trying," she confessed softly. "It didn't help that stupid pony riding ass had to crash my mind and stir up the crap again."

Buffy stole a glance at Dean and noticed the tension invading his expression.

"I'm not talking just about what...Zachass put in my head...it's everything..."

Buffy let out a deep breath as she swallowed the desire to wallow in her memories. She hopped off the bench and swept away a tendril of hair that had plastered to the dried cut on her face.

"We should get going," she said. "I really doubt that's the last we've seen of War."

Dean nodded in agreement as they walked back to the car. Buffy stole another glance at Dean and noticed a large welt darkening over his right cheek.

"I'm sorry about um, kicking your ass," she said.

"It's not the first time," he noted.

Buffy nodded in acknowledgment. "Yeah, um...but you deserved those other times."

Dean paused by the passenger door and unlocked it.

"Yeah, I did," he affirmed.

After a brief exchange of looks, Dean circled around to the driver side. Once they were both inside, he glanced over at Buffy.

"So, gargoyles huh?"

"Yeah, conjured to life by a crazy Lucifer worshipping priest, and they weren't a Disney cartoon."

"Yeah, I bet."

Buffy impulsively went into the details of her harrowing battle as Dean listened and observed, feeling a little more hopeful that his personal fight with the Slayer would soon be behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9. Oops, I Did it Again**

Based around "Free to be You and Me"

Several hours later, Dean let out a breath as the conversation attempts with Buffy grew increasingly difficult. If she wasn't receiving incessant phone calls from one of her crew, she was staring off through the window. He didn't feel the blazing tension as before but he knew there was something brewing in her mind that she was reluctant to reveal. He let his curiosity go as they passed the state line, heading Eastbound.

As exhaustion and hunger gripped his body, he veered off the highway and pulled into a motel parking lot adjacent to a diner.

"You want to eat first or clean up?"

Buffy shifted in her seat as she felt a very faint throbbing in her head.

"Um, clean up," she said.

Buffy strolled along side Dean as he ambled up to the manager's office. An old man with a shiny chrome waddled up to the desk and eyed him and Buffy with a disgruntled frown, noting their visible cuts and bruises.

"One king or two queens?" he asked.

"One king," Dean answered.

"Two queens," Buffy stated.

Dean shot a glance at Buffy when he was struck by her answer. He gauged the heavy exhaustion and irritability on her face. He let out a sigh as he shifted his attention to the manager.

"What she said," he surrendered.

The manager pushed the register book toward Dean and snatched a set of room keys from a board fastened to the wall.

"I'll wait outside," Buffy said as she ambled out of the office.

The manager cocked a bushy black eyebrow at Dean.

"I don't want no trouble here, so if you and the missus are gonna get into another brawl, you do it right. Go to the bar down the street," he grumbled as he held the room key out.

"Uh, right," Dean said as he took the key.

After a quick stride down an open corridor, Dean pushed the door open and let Buffy inside first. He flipped the light switch on as Buffy dropped her bag on one of the beds. She rummaged through her bag and yanked out a plastic case full of medical items. She peeled off her jacket and pushed up right sleeve, examining the large gash she had received from one of the demons in France. Dried blood was caked around her arm as she fetched some cotton balls and antiseptic.

Dean slipped off his own jacket and spied a look at Buffy. She was bleeding through her shirt as she tended to a wound on her arm.

"You check those gargoyles for rabies?" he cracked.

Buffy let out a slow breath as she tossed her clump of cotton balls in the trash. She fetched out some fresh cotton balls and began dabbing at her arm.

"You're gonna need some patchwork."

Buffy shifted her eyes around and noticed his sights staring at her back. She noticed a deep gash in her shoulder blade.

"Oh um, I didn't even realize I took a hit there," she said.

"You want me to stitch that up?"

"Um, yeah okay, but I don't have any needles."

Dean rifled through his bag and retrieved his own first aid kit.

"I got you covered," he said.

Buffy moved over on the edge of her bed, allowing Dean to sit next to her. She slowly peeled off her bloodied blouse and pulled her hair away from her back. Dean examined all the cuts and gashes on her back in various stages of healing. He took some gauze bandages and doused it in antiseptic, cleaning up all the blood from her wounds. As the minutes passed in silence, Dean focused on closing up the large gash in her shoulder blade before he couldn't brush away his curiosity any longer.

"If you wanted your own room, you should have said something," he remarked softly.

Buffy let out a deep breath as she turned her eyes behind her to regard his bewilderment.

"I just need a little more time," she imparted.

"And space apparently."

Buffy displayed a conflicted expression as she released a heavy sigh.

"Dean, I..."

"You don't have to explain," he said. "If you need time or space, just tell me…tell me how to fix this."

Buffy felt the tug of string as Dean sealed up the wound on her shoulder and snapped the remainder of thread off. She shifted around to meet his eyes and gave him a humbled expression.

"It's not that easy to fix," she said. "That requires a little more than a few stitches."

She returned his kindness by tending to the cuts on his face.

"We can't just go back to the way we were before. We can't pick up where we left off," she admitted.

Buffy let out a breath as she absorbed the deep gleam of his eyes as he watched her wipe a cut clean of blood.

"Okay, so...where do you want to pick up?"

Buffy gingerly pressed a Band-Aid over the cut and shaded with a small smile.

"We could try being...friends."

Dean shined his amazement. "Friends?"

"Yeah, you know, when you think about it, we were never really 'friends' – I mean, when we met we'd fight a lot and then eventually we'd um..."

Buffy met his eyes as she flashed him a knowing look. She drew a shy smile as she averted his eyes. She gulped before she went back to cleaning more cuts on his face.

"We've never really been 'friends'," she stated.

"Friends," he reiterated.

Buffy unexpectedly giggled at his wide eyed look.

"Yeah Dean, girls and boys can be friends without you know other stuff getting in the way."

"Oh, you mean the 'benefits' stuff," he cracked.

"Well, yeah, take me and Xander for example, we've been friends for a long time without it ever getting complicated."

"Really, I thought you said back in high school, he wanted to bang you," he said pointedly.

Buffy balked in offense. "I told you he had a CRUSH on me, stop making everything sound so bad."

Dean shrugged as Buffy put another small Band-Aid on his cheek.

"He was a teenage boy who was dialing on a hot sixteen year old girl. He may be just your friend now, but trust me back then he was thinking about you in a 'bad' way. I know I would have been," he cracked with a smile.

Buffy exuded her amusement as she shook her head.

"So you want me to be one of your 'benefit-less' friends, huh?"

Buffy absorbed the flare of disappointment in his eyes. She shrouded a frown of dismay.

"Is that ALL you want from me?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes on Dean as she stopped treating his wounds. Feeling the tension boiling in the room, Dean heaved a huge sigh.

"That's not what I meant," he stated.

Buffy studied him for a minute before she got to her feet and moved to the dresser.

"If you haven't noticed, I tend to be a dick," he quipped. "So I was just saying that if you really want to try this whole friendship bit thing, I don't know how long it will last before you get annoyed or pissed off at me and kiss my ass goodbye."

Buffy let her hurt die away when she gauged the humor in his eyes.

"Well, it doesn't take much for you to piss me off," she added.

"Yeah, so I've noticed."

As a silence drifted into the room, Buffy eyed the time and shuffled back to the bed.

"My head still kind of hurts," she revealed. "So um, can you just bring me something back from the diner?"

Dean rose from the bed and nodded as he slipped on his jacket.

"Yeah, you relax and...make me a nice bracelet while I'm out."

Buffy drew a curious look to Dean as she scooted back against the headboard.

"Huh? A bracelet?"

Dean paused at the door and shined a silly expression.

"Yeah, you know, don't I get one of those multicolored bracelets you weave from yarn or something?"

Buffy opened her mouth in awe. "You mean a friendship bracelet?"

"Yeah, that," he clarified.

"This isn't grade school Dean," she moaned.

Dean threw her a self-deprecating look. "Oh, so I'm not even worthy of a grade school bracelet."

Buffy heaved a sigh and shook her head. As she met his eyes, she bit down on her lips quavering with emotion.

"I just want to try having a relationship with you that isn't complicated by...things," she admitted softly. "I want to believe we have more than that."

Dean absorbed the heavy conflict in her eyes for a minute before he simply nodded and ambled out the door.

Buffy looked up in surprise when she heard the door opening a short time later. Dean walked in carrying a couple of large white take out bags that he set on a table.

"That was quick," she said. "I thought you'd be out for awhile."

Dean peeled his jacket off and started taking out the contents in the bags.

"Well, what kind of 'friend' would I be if I let you eat alone?"

Buffy shined a joyful smile as a delicious aroma wafted through the room. She hopped off the bed and took a seat at the table, eagerly snatching up a container of food.

"You want to watch a movie?" she asked.

Dean flipped on the television and looked over the programming schedule.

"Let's see what we got, hmm, 'Biloxi Beach Boobs'...talk about fun in the sun."

Buffy groaned and rolled her eyes. "You know I wasn't asking about those kinds of movies."

Dean scoffed lightly. "Come on, what kind of friend are you not wanting to watch what I want?"

The next morning, over a hearty breakfast at the diner, Buffy fervently skimmed through several different news sections. After downing her second cup of coffee, she looked up at Dean and noticed his quiet reflection.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said.

Dean shifted his eyes from the window and frowned in jest.

"Cheapskate," he said.

Buffy shrugged as she threw him a knowing look.

"Saving the world isn't a paid gig," she reasoned.

Buffy settled back in her seat and pushed her coffee mug aside.

"What's wrong?"

"Just trying to take in all the changes I guess," he admitted softly.

Buffy let out a sigh as she leaned forward.

"It's not going to be like this forever," she said.

"No, I didn't mean with you...well, you're part of it yeah but mostly I was talking about...being a solo gig again. It's been a long time since it was just me."

Buffy shook her head as she gave an encouraging smile.

"It's not just you."

Dean shifted his eyes to the newspaper in the center of the table, seeking a distraction from his inner musings.

"Anything look good in there?"

Buffy lit up with anticipation.

"As a matter of fact, there is."

Buffy unfolded the newspaper to a particular page and tapped on a photo.

"Bunch of people in Greeley, Pennsylvania were drained of blood, a couple barely survived and were hospitalized. Police are chalking it off as freak animal attacks in the area but I'm thinking there's a little late night snacking going on."

Dean perused some of the article and nodded.

"Okay, we'll check it out."

Greeley, PA

As Dean pulled up along side Taft Memorial hospital, Buffy put the finishing touches of her cover together. She smoothed out her navy slacks and white blouse, fastening her hair in a neat ponytail. She retrieved a Scooby Doo lunch box from her duffle bag and placed it in her lap as Dean cut the engine.

He straightened his tie as Buffy looked through several billfolds. She frowned with disappointment after a minute.

"I don't have a state ID for Pennsylvania anymore," she moaned. "Best I can do is Florida FBI branch."

Dean spied a look at the fake badge and I.D. before he noticed the other billfolds.

"You kept all the I.D.'s I scored for you?"

She shrugged casually as she checked her makeup in the side view mirror.

"I figured they'd come in handy again at some point."

"So you'd reap the rewards of all my hard work."

"Hey, it was the least you could do for breaking my heart," she cracked.

"Right, if you put it that way..." he remarked dryly.

They both got out of the car and paused on the street. Dean hid a long knife under his coat as Buffy slipped her stake in the cuff of her blazer. After a few minutes of waiting in the reception area, a man with wire framed glasses approached them.

Dean flashed his fake I.D.

"I'm with the Pennsylvania state PD," he said. "This is Louise Sawyer from the Miami FBI."

Buffy flipped her billfold containing her fake badge very briefly. The doctor eyed her curiously.

"FBI?"

Dean gave a very rigid nod. "Yeah, my office is cooperating with the bureau on a possible connection. Anyway, we're here to see a couple of your patients, the ones that were ensanguined."

The doctor nodded as he led Dean and Buffy down a corridor.

About an hour later, Dean and Buffy emerged from the hospital and swiftly returned to the car.

"Vampires in Amish country. I wonder if they wear those funny hats," she mused. "You know like the oatmeal guy."

"Uh, that guy is a Quaker," Dean clarified.

Buffy shrugged as she practically skipped across the street.

"Oh whatever, at least there's no research involved in this case," she said. "Body drained of blood, plus distinct fang marks makes for a happy Slayer. Tag it, stake it and say good night!"

Dean took in the sparks of excitement in her eyes as they reached the car.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you actually like working with me again."

Buffy peeled off her blazer as she climbed into the car.

"To be honest, it's kind of nice not to have to supervise over a bunch of green Slayers. With you, I can just dive right in and score an assist."

"More like steal the play and score your own goal."

"Well hey, I've got MAD skills you know," she teased. "Anyway, I actually feel...useful."

"You are," Dean affirmed as he pulled the car back onto the street.

After a long drive to the outskirts of town, Dean parked across the street from a bar where the victims had been seen the night of their attack. Buffy picked out her favorite dagger and stuffed it in her purse along with her stake. She followed Dean inside the bar which had just opened up its business hours.

Buffy glanced at the guy tending bar and shot her eyes to Dean, throwing him a knowing look. She tapped on her belly before she rolled up the cuff of her blouse and ripped the bandage from her arm, exposing the dark blood. Dean took out his badge and started questioning the bartender.

Buffy exaggerated a grimace as she picked at the dark blood.

"Oh gosh, this thing is SO itchy," she moaned.

Buffy noticed the bartender flinched very subtly as he eyed the blood in her wound. She wandered up to the bar and gave the bartender a casual look.

"Could I trouble you for a bandage mister? Wouldn't want to ooze blood all over your establishment."

Buffy purposefully raised her bloodied arm to the bartender's face. After a blink, he snarled very softly. She hardened her expression as the guy flared his fangs and roared.

Buffy snapped her arm out and threw the guy down against the bar. Dean took out his long knife and pressed it against the guy's neck. The vampire kicked his feet out, slamming them into Dean. Dean stumbled back as Buffy grabbed the vampire and threw him into the bar. She pinned him firmly down and glared at him.

"Are those fangs or are you just happy to see me?" she taunted as the vampire hissed at her.

The raging vampire launched a defensive attack within a flash. After a few minutes of sparring across the bar, Buffy and Dean wrestled the vampire down on the counter. Dean swiftly worked on hacking off the vampire's head.

"Suck it Edward!" Dean groaned as he cut through the layers of tissue, splattering blood all over his face and neck.

Buffy grimaced as she shook off blood and tissue from her hands. She winced when she yanked off a clump of skin from her hair. She flicked it off her finger as she moped at Dean.

"Okay, that was a little overkill," she whined.

She examined her white blouse now splattered with large spots of red.

"Great, another blouse bites the dust," she moaned.

Buffy felt the weight of a stare and shifted her eyes to Dean.

"What?"

Dean simply sighed and shook his head.

After trying to scrub the blood spots out of her blouse for almost an hour without much success, Buffy heaved a sigh and let it soak in the sink. She poked her head out of the motel room and spotted Dean at the gas station across the street, fervently washing the Impala. She moseyed through the convenience store and bought a couple magazines. She perched on the curb a few feet from Dean and flipped through one of the magazines when she noticed a small drive through car wash down the road.

"Why didn't you just pay the five bucks for the drive thru wash?"

"I needed something to pass the time."

Buffy hitched her eyes up from her magazine and noticed Dean making wide strokes of a soapy sponge over the hood.

"Oh," she said. "I thought you would have um...gone to a bar..."

Dean chucked the sponge in a bucket by his feet, his face knitted with frustration.

"I could have, but I figured that's a pretty thin thread I'd be walking on," he said as he threw her a knowing look.

Buffy crooked her eyes at Dean.

"Do what you want," she snapped softly.

Dean let out a big sigh as he massaged a ton of knots in the back of his neck.

"That's how I got in this shit with you," he grumbled.

Buffy balked loudly as she shot to her feet.

"You have NO right to be pissed at me," she snapped.

She pushed off toward the street in the direction of the motel. Dean stamped his eyes shut and blew out a calming breath.

"Dammit," he muttered.

He stepped off the curb and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, you're right," he conceded. "I shouldn't be pissed."

Buffy turned back toward him and waited expectantly for an explanation.

"Give me a little bit of a break though," he moaned. "I mean, you drop back into my life and it was like...having a steak dinner every night for a month and then all of a sudden I'm supposed to go on one measly leaf of lettuce..."

Dean let out a deep sigh as he shifted anxiously in his stance. He swiftly walked back to the car and picked up some rags to start the drying process. Buffy watched him for a minute as he began drying the car like a mad dog.

She cleared her throat when the level of his pent up frustration was apparent in the almost frantic motions he made with the rags across the car.

"Are you frustrated by something else?"

"Yeah," he grunted softly.

She strolled back over to him as he drifted into his thoughts.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really," he uttered.

Dean paused in his actions and looked up at Buffy, taking in her soft expression.

"I've got about a million things going through my mind and none of it is good," he sighed. "So it's probably better that you go back to the room….relax and let me…..let me work it off."

Buffy perched on the walk, a little hesitant to leave him alone when she clearly saw the conflict raging in his eyes.

"I'll be done a little bit," he remarked.

"Um, okay," she said.

She observed him for a minute before wandering back to the motel.

After a half hour of soaking in a warm bath, Buffy emerged from the tub and shuffled into the main room, feeling the tension drifting out of her bones. A few minutes of towel drying her hair, she yanked on some panties and rummaged through her bag. Her eyes widened when she felt a tingling in her gut. She whipped around and squealed in horror when Cass suddenly appeared in the room. She backed up against the bed and threw her arms over her body to cover herself. She glared at Cass with deep annoyance.

"What the hell Cass? Didn't they teach you at Angel school to knock?"

Cass gulped as Buffy deepened her glare.

"Apologies," he said.

"Look AWAY Cass!"

Cass widened his eyes in embarrassment as he quickly shifted his sights away.

"Apologies."

"Turn around!" Buffy barked.

"Of course."

Cass obediently turned his back on Buffy. Buffy hurriedly yanked her damp towel from the floor and wrapped it around herself just as Dean popped through the door. He eyed her state of dress and Cass standing in the room, staring at the wall with an awkward expression on his face.

Dean stared at Cass and hitched an eyebrow up in suspicion.

"Uh, what's going on here?"

Buffy growled softly in her throat as she charged toward the bathroom. She threw a sharp glare at Cass.

"You are lucky you are on our side cuz I swear..." she moaned.

Buffy shook her head as she hastily snatched up her sleep wear and disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Dean stared at the door as the shocking sight settled in. Cass continued to stare at the wall as Dean set his car wash supplies on the table.

"You can turn around now Cass."

Cass cleared his throat and slowly turned around. Dean took in his complete look of remorse and shame.

"So...you saw her naked huh?" he asked with a tint of amusement.

Cass shifted awkwardly in his stance as he buried his hands in his coat pockets.

"Not completely," he said flatly.

Dean stared at Cass for a minute before he cracked a smile.

"You sound disappointed," he joked.

"I did not mean offense," Cass stated. "I was looking for you and...I inadvertently found..."

"Heaven in a little package?" Dean asked with a goofy grin.

Cass narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Heaven is not small."

Dean shook his head as his humor fell on deaf ears.

"Okay, so you found me," he said. "But how did you, since you carved me up a nice little Angel cloaking device?"

Dean patted on his ribcage as Cass looked around the room.

"You still are hidden," Cass confirmed. "I inquired your location through Bobby."

Cass swept his eyes over the room one more time.

"Sam is not here?"

Dean flashed a disgruntled frown. "Nice deduction Sherlock, no, Sam's not around we're...taking a 'break' – anyway, what do you want?"

Dean and Cass shifted their sights to the bathroom door as it creaked open. Buffy scowled as she shuffled to her bed, dressed in her shorts and tee shirt. She plopped down on her bed and began rubbing lotion on her legs.

"So, how's your God hunt going? Can I get my necklace back now?"

Buffy glanced up and met Cass' eyes. She frowned at him, prompting him to immediately look away.

"I am still looking for him."

"Did you try Hawaii?" Dean asked with a sardonic tone.

Buffy let out her grievances and eyed Cass.

"What about that memo from dear old dad? You know the one you put in my head? Maybe there's a clue to where he is."

"That message was not intended for me," Cass said flatly.

Buffy shrugged as she set her bottle of lotion aside.

"Well, think of it as me letting you read it," she said. "I mean, what else have you really got? So if you want to wave your magic Angel hand, go ahead. Just keep your eyes ABOVE the horizon."

Buffy glared at Cass sternly. Cass glanced at Dean for guidance. Dean cleared his throat and casually brushed a hand across his neck. Cass very slowly approached Buffy and pressed his hand against her forehead. After a minute, he shined his disappointment.

"It is as I expected. I am unable to access it," he said.

Cass drifted back to Dean as Buffy got up to brush her teeth.

"I seek your assistance."

Dean shrouded a cynical frown.

"In looking for God? If that requires a little believing I'm afraid I can't really help you."

Cass shook his head. "No, I seek another."

"Oh? Who might that be?"

"The one responsible for my death."

Buffy paused in her action as Dean shined a bewildered look at Cass.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I speak of the ArchAngel named Raphael."

Dean snorted with amusement.

"A ninja turtle with wings killed you?"

"There has been talk that he is here on Earth. We must use this unique circumstance to our advantage."

"And do what exactly? Dish out some payback?"

"He has knowledge," Cass answered succinctly.

"Okay, so you're just gonna pop in, say hi, have a cup of tea and then what, he'll just give you the scoop on where God's having drinks?"

Cass frowned. "Yes, we will lure him to a location and force him to provide the information we seek."

Dean absorbed Cass' determined expression and shined his disbelief.

"You really want to do this," he remarked.

Dean shook his head as Cass remained silent and heavily brooding.

"Great, so you want me to be the Sundance Kid to your Butch Cassidy and we're just going hole up and bond for awhile before we decide to run out with guns a blazing and get cut down by the Bolivian army."

Cass stared at Dean with wide confusion.

"I do not understand what you speak of," he stated.

Dean let out a deep scoff.

"It's a bad idea," he clarified sharply.

Buffy returned to her bedside and snorted with amusement.

"Like you've never had a bad idea or two, or TEN," she pointed sharply.

Dean heaved a sigh and acknowledged her knowing look.

"Yeah, okay, so I'm the King of Bad Ideas," he groaned. "Which is even more reason to heed my words Cass. I mean, why the hell should I go to Bolivia with you huh?"

Cass deepened his confused expression.

Dean huffed deeply before he explained, "Why should I put my ass on the line?"

"You are protected as the vessel of Michael," Cass reiterated. "The angels will not harm you."

"Oh, so I'm YOUR body armor now," Dean groused.

"No one else will help me," Cass noted.

Buffy was surprised to hear a tint of desperation in his tone. She let out a deep breath as she dug out a change of clothes and got to her feet.

"I'll help you," she offered.

Buffy shifted her eyes to Dean.

"You do owe it to him Dean, after everything he's done for you, everything he put on the line for you," she admonished lightly. "He's your friend and even if they have crazy ideas, you step up to bat for them because they do the same for you."

Buffy shuffled toward the bathroom and shut the door.

"Okay," Dean sighed as he looked back at Cass. "I'll help you go turtle hunting."

"Thank you," Cass said.

"Any ideas on where to start looking?"

Cass nodded as Buffy emerged from the bathroom in black jeans, a white turtleneck and her black leather jacket. She grabbed her pillow she used for road trips, her brush and makeup case and clutched them under her arm.

"Yes, he is in Maine. We will leave at once."

"I'm ready," Buffy imparted.

Cass readied his two fingers for celestial transport as Dean staggered away with an apprehensive expression.

"Uh, I'd prefer to drive Cass," he replied. "No offense."

Buffy zipped up her jacket and glanced at Dean in curiosity as he fetched his keys.

Several hours later of driving at top speed, Dean caught Cass studying Buffy in the rear view mirror as she slept in the back seat.

"Are you picturing her naked?"

Cass sheepishly drew his eyes forward.

"No," Cass said flatly. "I was curious."

"About what she looks like naked?"

Cass kept his eyes forward as Dean nudged him in the arm and chuckled.

"Dude, it's okay considering your situation, so just this once, I won't punch your lights out," he said. "I mean you got a little taste and you can't help but wonder what the rest of the exquisite portrait looks like."

"I do not entertain such thoughts," Cass remarked.

Dean stared at Cass in shock.

"Seriously? Never? I mean even if you are dead so to speak, you're still a man aren't you? At least you're wearing a man's skin so, you've got to be feeling urges and have lusty thoughts on the brain on occasion."

"No, it is a sin," Cass answered.

"Yeah, but killing other Angels has got to be some kind of sin too," Dean pointed. "So, you might as well jump into the naughty pool now."

Dean caught Cass stealing another look at Buffy in the rear view mirror.

"Okay, I'll bite, what's got you so curious about the little firecracker? I can answer any question you have, let's see…..Yes, she's a matching set…."

Dean shot Cass a sly smile.

"Everything is small and tight about her and DAMN fantastic….she's as flexible as you would think….."

Cass shifted his eyes forward.

"She is helping me even though I offended her."

Dean blew out the excitement stirring in his body from his own thoughts.

"Oh," he sighed. "Well, that's just how she is."

"She is the Slayer, a very selfless, brave warrior."

"Well yeah, that, but I'm talking about her as a person," Dean noted with a humbled smile. "She does things for people because she cares, even the ones that offend her on occasion. Take me, I offend her like every five minutes but she's still sticking around."

"Yes, I am quite curious of your relationship with the Slayer," Cass admitted.

"Well that makes two of us," Dean professed.

Cass glanced at Dean and displayed his cluelessness.

"I'm trying to say, it's complicated but then again, it always has been."

"Then why continue if it is too difficult?"

Dean shrugged with a casual look.

"Why do you continue believing in God when he hasn't shown his face?"

"Because I feel he is out there," Cass stated.

"Okay, well, Goldilocks and I – we go through a lot of rough patches – some major ones - but once we climb out of it, we hit this groove, you know? Where everything just falls into place and you feel….like you can do anything. So even when she hates me or we're not getting along, in my crazy mind, I'm thinking, I'm hanging onto that point where we hit that groove. Because when we're there, it's awesome," Dean remarked with a silly smile.

"So you have Faith in your relationship with the Slayer, despite the bad times," Cass assessed.

"Yeah, I guess so," Dean said. "But it hasn't always been easy because, I'm sure she'll tell you how I tend to screw things up a lot."

Dean shot a glance in the rear view mirror as Buffy shifted in her sleeping position.

By the morning, they reached the town of Waterville, Maine. Dean parked across the street from the local sheriff's station as he and Cass got out. Buffy roused from her slumber and let out a yawn. She stumbled out of the backseat and began fixing her hair.

"So why are we in Maine?" Dean asked as he glanced at the sheriff's station.

Buffy leaned against the backseat door and flipped her compact open, quickly applying her makeup.

"The archangel was seen by the deputy sheriff," Cass answered.

Dean displayed his incredulousness.

"And he can still see?"

Buffy clicked her compact shut and stuffed it in her purse.

"Okay, so, how do you want to do this?" Dean asked.

Cass shoved his hands in the pockets of his trench coat and drew a confident expression.

"It is simple. We will inform the deputy of his encounter with an Angel of the Lord. He will then inform us of where to find the Angel."

Buffy stared at Cass in disbelief before she shifted her sights to Dean.

"I take it Cass has never worked a case with you, has he?"

Cass eyed Buffy as she threw an amused look at Dean.

"That's not really going to work Cass," Dean urged. "You can't just go to the deputy and tell him truth. It's not that simple."

"Why is it not?"

"Because this is planet Earth," Buffy interjected. "And we're not all pious folks. Plus, sometimes the truth can do you more harm than good."

Cass narrowed his eyes, deepening his perplexed expression as Dean yanked out another fake badge.

"In what way?" Cass asked.

"Well, if you start blabbing about angels and God and demons for that matter, you might end up in a jail cell or the loony bin," Buffy remarked.

"Then what do you suggest?"

Dean stuffed the fake badge in Cass' coat pocket as Buffy shrugged.

"We do what we always do when we need something really badly, smile, look good and lie through our teeth," she said.

"This is a form of deception," Cass stated flatly.

Dean cocked his head as he straightened Cass' tie.

"Or, for us humans, it's a profession called politics," he cracked. "In some cases, you can get to the White House."

He patted Cass on the back as the three made their way into the Sheriff's station.

After questioning the receptionist, Dean followed her sights as she pointed out the deputy sheriff. He walked over with Buffy on his right, Cass slightly behind him.

"Hey, Framingham, Deputy Sheriff, right?"

Framingham swung around as Dean flashed his FBI badge.

"I'm Ted Striker, with the Bureau," he lied.

Buffy flipped her fake ID out and flashed it.

"My partner Lorna Patterson," Dean added. "And this is Steve McCrosky, also with us."

Buffy and Dean stared at Cass for a minute until he finally understood their silent cue. He yanked out the fake badge and flashed it quickly. Buffy stifled a snort of amusement when Cass inadvertently displayed the badge upside down. Dean gave the deputy an apologetic look as he turned Cass' badge over.

"Uh, sorry, he's a new recruit, supposed to be shadowing us today," he covered. "Anyway, do you have a few minutes to answer some questions for us?"

Framingham eyed the three as he nodded.

"Sure do," he replied. "But keep it to this ear please."

Framingham tapped on his right earlobe as he led the three into his office.

"I'm afraid the other one is completely shot," he said.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Whenabouts did that happen?" Dean asked.

"At the gas station," Framingham revealed. "That is why you're asking me questions?"

Dean nodded with a poised smile.

"Yes."

Dean and Cass took seats in the two chairs by Framingham's desk, while Buffy leaned against a credenza.

"So deputy, could you, just for the record, review the events that took place at the gas station?"

Framingham settled into his seat and folded his hands together.

"Well, dispatch relayed the call, disorderly antics going down at the Pump and Go, the one on route four."

"Oh, what type of disorderly antics?"

Framingham glanced at the doorway of his office before shifting his sights to Dean.

"Never would have believed it if I hadn't been there to see it with my own eyes," he imparted. "Total anarchy – like those L.A. riots that went down in '92."

"What was the casualty rate?" Buffy interjected.

Framingham shifted his eyes to Buffy.

"I'd estimate around thirty-five, probably more, since it seemed to be like a warzone, an 'us or them' kind of thing."

"Do you have any theories as to what started it all?"

"Angels against demons," Cass blurted. "They have begun battling for territory here."

Framingham stared at Cass in bewilderment.

"Excuse me?"

Framingham glanced at Dean.

"I didn't hear him, can you say that again?"

Dean flashed Cass a look before he cleared his throat.

"Creatures of evil," Cass clarified. "Demonic beings."

Buffy bit back another burst of amusement as Dean discreetly smacked Cass in the arm.

"Uh, forgive him deputy, he's not supposed to give input, just watch and learn," he said.

Dean threw Cass another scolding look out of the deputy's sights.

"He thinks the FBI is just like X-Files, you know?" Dean forced out along with a laugh.

Framingham stared at Dean and Cass with an odd look.

"Uh, okay."

"Moving on," Buffy said. "So after the bloodshed, what happened after that?"

"Huge damn explosion," Framingham revealed. "The fire department claims it was a leak in an underground gas tank but I seriously doubt it."

Dean studied the deputy for a second. "Oh, why is that?"

Framingham eyed the doorway of his office again before he leaned forward.

"Well, um, usually explosion are all fire and black smoke clouds and stuff but this….this wasn't anything like that…..there was just a…."

"Brilliant white light," Cass finished.

Framingham shined his surprise but nodded.

"Yes, that was it and then the next you know, the whole gas station was obliterated along with everyone around it….except for one guy….it was strange. He was just staring off and kneeling, completely unharmed by the chaos that had gone on."

Dean flashed a knowing look to Cass before he regarded the deputy.

"You got a name for this guy?"

"Yeah, it's Donnie. Donnie Finnerman, he's a mechanic at the station."

"So then what, one minute he was kneeling and the next he just….disappeared?" Buffy asked.

"No, he went into shock, he was checked into St. Pete's," the deputy answered.

"Interesting, well, thanks for your help deputy," Dean remarked with a smile.

Dean got to his feet, prompting Cass to get up as well. As the three peeled out into the street, Dean blew out a breath and shook his head at Cass.

"That went well," he groused. "I guess I should have schooled you a bit more in the art of lying."

Cass simply shined his obliviousness as Buffy released the amusement she had held back for awhile. She folded over and snickered for a minute.

"You could have jumped in a bit more too," Dean grumbled.

"And miss out on the Cass and Dean comedy show? You were fumbling on your own just fine."

A short time later, after arriving at St. Pete's and locating Donnie's room, Dean, Cass and Buffy perched outside the hallway window and looked in. Donnie was settled in a wheelchair, staring at a wall with a completely blank look on his face.

Dean widened his eyes at the physical state of the archangel.

"That's not Raphael is it? Because he doesn't look very intimidating."

Cass shook his head.

"No, that is just his vessel when he is not occupied by his host."

Dean swallowed a huge lump of dread and horror as he stared at Donnie's vegetative state.

"Are you saying that's what's in store for me if 'ol Mikey takes up shop in my body?"

Buffy edged closer to the window, feeling her own swarm of horror flooding her throat.

"No," Cass said flatly.

Dean heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"It will be a lot worse," Cass added. "Michael's power greatly exceeds Raphael's."

Dean forced his staring eyes away from the window as Buffy felt her cell phone buzzing in her purse. She stepped back from the window and took out her phone as Dean and Cass drifted toward the exit door.

After finding a cabin way off the beaten path, Buffy finally wrapped up her long conference call as she walked in behind Dean.

"Me? I'm um on an archangel hunt…um, yeah, if you need me…..okay."

Buffy glanced at Cass as he followed Dean through the cabin.

"No, no, I'll uh….I'll see about getting there on my own, thanks."

She put her phone away as Cass assessed the space.

"This will be suitable," he said.

"Okay so, now what?" Dean asked as he dropped a few things on a dusty table.

"There is a ritual I need to perform," Cass stated. "But I am in need of an important element."

"Well, I'm a traveling pawn shop, what do you need?"

"It is not here, I believe it is in Jerusalem," Cass said.

Buffy settled her bag in a corner and dug out her stake and a few other weapons that she shoved in her pockets.

"Oh, that's like a hop, skip and a jump from Esme, Turkey, isn't it?"

Dean blinked in surprise as Buffy approached Cass.

"Mind if I hitch a ride with an angel taxi?"

Cass stared at her with curiosity as she blew out her impatience.

"You're heading out, and so am I, can you take me some place on your way?"

Cass nodded.

"Yes, of course."

"You're dropping out of our fun little turtle hunt to go to Turkey?"

Buffy heaved a sigh as she buttoned up her coat.

"Some big dust up is going on and Suri needs some seasoned backup. I'll be back as soon as I'm done."

She rummaged through her pockets and fished out several vials filled with a dark violet liquid. She stuffed them back in her pocket and narrowed her eyes on Dean.

"Try not to do anything stupid while I'm away, okay?"

"Define stupid."

Buffy narrowed her eyes even more.

"Dean stupid," she snapped lightly.

Dean drew an amused grin. "Okay, I'll just stick to doing regular stupid stuff then."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she stepped beside Cass. Within a blink, the two disappeared from the cabin.

A breath later, Buffy blinked rapidly when she was standing in the middle of a Turkish town. As Cass stepped away, Buffy quickly retrieved a small glass bottle from her inner coat pocket.

"Wait," she said.

Cass perched a few feet away as Buffy walked up to him and pumped out a few sprays from the bottle. Cass stared at her in wonder as she put the bottle back in her pocket.

"A friend of mine whipped up a special concoction, a potion that can track celestial beings like you anywhere on Earth, so, if you get attacked by a demon or your bad angel brothers, I'll be able to poof in with an assist."

Buffy clicked a few buttons on her phone and studied the screen.

"Okay, looks like it worked, got a reading on you," she said as she put her phone away.

"Thank you."

"No problem, thanks for the ride."

Buffy pushed off down a dusty road as Cass vanished.

Several hours later, Dean looked up from his dad's journal when he heard footsteps behind him. Cass ambled into the cabin carrying an ancient looking ceramic jar and wandered toward Dean.

"Hey, so how was your trip to the Holy Land?"

"Uneventful," Cass answered.

"Oh, that's good I guess."

Dean drew a curious expression as he was hit with a strange scent when Cass walked by him.

"Are you wearing perfume?"

Dean lit up with a proud smile.

"Did you stop off at a harem?"

"No."

Cass set the ancient jar on the table as Dean glanced at it for a second.

"You went to Jerusalem to pick up some décor? I don't think it really goes with the rest of the place," he cracked.

"It contains a very rare oil."

Cass settled down into a chair as he turned the jar in his hands.

"An oil? You plan to net Raphael with a little salad dressing?"

"It is the key to the ritual," Cass explained.

"Okay, well, when's it happening?"

"The break of dawn."

"Okay, so you plan to trap him with this special oil of yours but it sounds like the equivalent of catching a hurricane in a net, right?"

"It is much more difficult."

Dean drew a grim frown.

"Isn't it always," he groaned. "Well, what are the chances we'll come out of this alive?"

"Excellent for you," Cass answered.

"But not for you? So you're saying it's very possible that you're gonna be eating dirt sometime tomorrow?"

Cass nodded. "It is very likely."

"That sucks," Dean griped. "Well, how do you plan on spending your last night on earth?"

Cass looked out the window and took in the night sky.

"I will sit here in quiet reflection," he answered.

Dean shined his disbelief as Cass seemed perfectly content sitting by the window.

"You've got one night left on Earth and you want to spend it here, just sitting?"

"Yes."

"Oh come on Cass," Dean moaned. "This is your chance to really go out with a bang. Isn't there something you really want to try? Don't you want, I don't know, ten kegs of beer and a leather clad lady with a….whip?"

Cass shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Dean deepened his stare of wonder.

"No," he said. "I would like to just sit here."

"Seriously, you shouldn't go out alone or quietly. So…"

Dean nudged Cass in the arm with a silly smile on his face.

"What flavor do you like huh?"

Cass shifted his eyes from the window and studied Dean curiously.

"Of what?"

"Of women, blonde, brunette, redhead? Or….all three squeezed together in a variety of skimpy outfits?"

Dean snorted with amusement as Cass fidgeted in his seat, not answering. His face shaded with awkwardness as he went back to observing the night scene through the window. Dean picked up on his hesitation and stared at him.

"Wait a minute, you have had, you know, the pleasure of a woman's company before, right?"

Cass shifted awkwardly in his seat again as he kept his eyes trained on the window.

"I have not," he answered softly.

"Seriously? You've never even made a little angel love while you were upstairs?"

Cass cleared his throat as he massaged the back of his neck with his hand. After a very long minute, Dean deepened his look of wonder.

"No," Cass finally admitted.

"Wow," Dean gasped.

Dean collected his jacket and slipped it on.

"Well, I may not know a lot of things about the future, but I'm positive of at least two things – the first is that, somewhere in the world it's happy hour, and second – you're going to go out with a real 'bang'," he mused with a smirk. "So come on."

Cass shifted nervously in the passenger seat as Dean sped down the highway.

"Where are you taking me?"

Dean flashed a sly smile.

"It's a surprise."

He chuckled as he was hit with another whiff of perfume wafting in the car. He took a heavy sniff as his mind struck with wonder.

"I know that scent," he said as he scratched his head. "Why the hell do I know that scent?"

He sniffed deeply as the scent suddenly registered in his mind. He frowned in suspicion as he eyed Cass.

"Hey, that's 'Wild Honeysuckle'," he assessed in a sharp tone. "Eight ninety nine a bottle at Heather's Intimates – you can only buy that particular scent at the flagship store in Cleveland where a certain girl I know frequents. So, tell me Cass, why the hell do you smell like her, huh? Did you really go to Jerusalem or did you meet with a certain little blonde in a motel somewhere in the world to have a sordid affair?"

Dean deepened his dubious stare as Cass shifted in his seat.

"The Slayer sprayed me with it. It contains some sort of potion," he explained.

Dean didn't break from his dubious glare as he cocked an eyebrow.

"A love potion?"

"She said it was a magic potion that informs her of when I am in danger."

Dean studied Cass for several seconds before he blew out a breath to stave off the hot feelings brewing through his system.

"Oh," he replied. "So she rigged you with an angel lojack."

"You are familiar with her scent?"

"Yeah, I know all of her scents, artificial and….natural."

"I do not understand."

"Never mind."

A few minutes later, Cass was shaking in his bones, his face knitted with complete terror as Dean sat back in his seat, enjoying a drink and throwing friendly smiles at the attractive girls in scantily clad outfits prancing by their table. He glanced at Cass who seemed to turn a sheet whiter with each passing minute. He snickered as he knocked back his drink.

"Geez Cass, you look like you're about to die," he quipped. "Drink up. Let your hair down."

Cass shuddered as more girls roamed around.

"You have brought me to a house of depravity," he said sharply. "This is wrong."

Dean batted a hand dismissively and chuckled.

"Oh come on man, you broke the rules in your dad's house, depravity is your reward."

A busty blonde girl in a pink teddy sashayed down the aisle. Dean eyed her as she neared the table. He threw Cass a teasing smile.

"Okay, curtain's up buddy."

The busty blonde posed by the table and beamed a flirtatious smile.

"Well hey there, what's your name good looking?"

Dean snorted with great amusement as Cass avoided looking at the girl, clattering in his seat.

"His name is Cass," Dean answered.

Cass widened his eyes at Dean.

"What about you sweetheart? Got a name for the pretty face?"

The girl widened her coquettish smile.

"I'm Chastity."

Dean ripped with laughter as he sipped more of his drink.

"Well, isn't that a stroke of fate huh Cass?"

He chuckled some more as he eyed Chastity.

"Well Chastity, he's dishing on you, you're dishing on him, looks like the stars have aligned tonight."

He raised his glass high in toast.

"So as the Hebrews say – dayenu!"

Dean smiled as he took a long sip watching Chastity tugging Cass out of his seat.

"Let's have some fun," Chastity cooed.

Cass tumbled out of his seat and nearly fell to the floor. He steadied his balance as he stared at Dean with wide, fearful eyes.

"I wish to retreat," he stammered.

Dean chuckled again as he slipped out of the booth.

"Oh you'll be fine, Cass," he said dismissively.

Dean fished out his wallet and removed several large bills.

"Here you go."

He threw a look over Cass' shoulder before returning his sights to the frightened angel.

"Don't give her any plastic if she asks for it or tries to coerce you," he warned. "Don't get any of the specials – just ask for the standard shake and bake, got it?"

Dean stuffed the bills in Cass' hand who stood completely frozen.

"Dude, do not make me drag you in there."

After a long minute, Cass slowly tucked the money in his hand and followed Chastity down a hallway. Dean enjoyed another bout of amused laughter as he strolled back to his table. He picked up his glass and smiled at a girl who passed by him.

"Cheers."

Buffy heaved a deep breath as she took form outside a darkly lit building. She swept a thick lock of hair from her face and prodded the blood flowing from the corner of her mouth. She straightened the hem of her coat as she crossed a dirt road and eyed the neon sign that said 'Cloud Nine'. As an old man in a blazer swung out the front door, Buffy widened her eyes when she caught sight of a bevy of half naked girls chatting with the male patrons. She groaned in her throat as she felt her belly tugging with an unsettling sensation.

She blew out a sigh as she ambled toward the front entrance. As she reached the door, she heard a fit of male laughter echoing from the side of the building. She pivoted toward an alley and narrowed her eyes when she saw Dean folded over in hysterics as Cass simply stared at him in wonder.

"...I can't even remember that last time I laughed so much and so hard!" Dean roared as he laughed some more.

"You have got to be kidding me," Buffy moaned.

Dean cut his amusement short when he heard the familiar voice. He straightened as he saw Buffy looking over Cass' disheveled clothing and awkward expression.

"What's going on?" she asked sharply.

Cass gulped under the weight of the Slayer's glare.

"I wished to sit in silence," he stressed as he retreated to the car.

Buffy took in Cass' complete humiliation before she settled her scolding glare on Dean.

"I told you not to do anything stupid," she said sternly.

Dean cleared his throat as he shifted in his stance.

"All I was doing was trying to make my friend's last night on earth more...memorable," he reasoned.

"By taking him to a brothel?"

Buffy sighed in exasperation as she rolled her eyes.

"God, I should have known," she groaned. "Cass might die tomorrow so what do you do? You show him how to go out the Dean Winchester way. I cannot believe you."

Buffy shook her head as she spun around and pushed down the alley.

"I was just trying to help out a friend before he marches off into the crossfire."

Buffy bolted abruptly in the alley and whipped around as Dean caught up to her.

"Well, I'm his friend too, maybe you should have waited for me to get back so I could loan myself to him," she scoffed.

Dean studied her for a minute in wonder.

"Are you serious?"

Buffy shrugged, exaggerating a casual look.

"Maybe. I mean, I'd think Cass is more comfortable with me than some random hooker. And let's see, if I think about it, he's brooding, mysterious and easy on the eyes – pretty much my type so..."

Dean balked as he frowned deeply with resentment.

"Wow, now I cannot believe you," he grunted.

He propped his hands on his hips and shook his head in mass disbelief.

"You'd pimp yourself out to Cass?"

Buffy bit back her disgust as she shrugged in response.

"If it really is his last night on earth, I should give him a little comfort you know? I know you would do the same if you had, say an angel to conveniently keep you company," she said bitterly.

Dean shook his head as he glowered at her.

"Oh, so is that what this is about? A revenge lay?"

Buffy cocked her head as she mocked a doe eyed look.

"Well, why should you be the only one to experience a 'heavenly' lay? Mind if Cass and I borrow the Impala for an hour or two?" she asked sardonically.

Dean stared at her in shock as a tense silence sifted through the air.

"Jesus Christ," he barked.

He dipped his eyes to the ground as his mind rumbled with a flurry of thoughts. He exhaled a heavy sigh and shook his head as he bit back the impulsive urge to let out an assortment of curse words. He settled his eyes on her sour glare.

"You know what, fine, if you think this is gonna help you stop drudging up my past mistakes, then..."

He pulled out his car keys and shook them at her, the harsh lines on his face thickening.

"Do what you want," he said sharply. "If you're going to play it this way, maybe I'll just make a pit stop at a cemetery and wait for a nice female fang to crawl up and take her for a ride huh?...wait, wait, make it TWO fangs if we're going by YOUR past history."

Buffy drew a heavily pained look as he deepened his glare. She growled low in her throat as she charged toward him. She scowled at him as her voice quavered with hurt.

"You're not the only one to have been cut so deep by a Winchester that you want to die sometimes just to make the pain go away," she snapped. "You're not the only one who has faith in a person and keeps getting let down."

Buffy sniffed back the tears gathering force in her eyes as she bit down on her shaking lips. She brushed sharply by Dean and started walking away.

Dean felt his icy shell fracturing quickly as the look of sheer pain on her face slammed through his mind. He stamped his eyes shut and blew out a long breath before he swung around.

"Okay, so I keep doing stupid stuff, what do you want me to do?"

Buffy halted at the edge of the alley and slowly pivoted to meet his eyes. She noticed his expression had softened and his eyes were flaring with conflict as he drifted over to her.

"I want you to GROW UP," she barked softly. "Because until then...what we have, isn't going to be fixed any time soon."

Buffy heaved a breath as she turned back and walked to the car. Cass was patiently waiting by the passenger side when Buffy ambled over, Dean a significant distance away. When the two got in the car, Cass eyed them both curiously but remained silent.

Back at the cabin, Cass made preparations to trap Raphael, drawing a large circle with the oil in the middle of the main room. After a quick discussion of a plan, Cass vanished leaving Buffy and Dean alone in the cabin. She threw him a steely look as she tried to find a comfortable place to camp out. She wedged herself into a corner of the room, stuffing her coat behind her as cushioning. As she tried to get settled, she noticed Dean watching her from the table, his face stoic. She shifted onto her side, patting the coat a few times as she burrowed on top of it.

"Buffy, I..."

Buffy folded her arms over herself as she absorbed the heavy sorrow in his tone.

"Can we please just focus on this Raphael thing? I'm exhausted and I...I can't take anymore tonight," she replied shakily.

Feeling her eyes swelling with tears, she averted her sights from Dean. She heard him release a deep sigh as his chair creaked under the shifting of his weight.

"Yeah," he acceded softly.

Early the next morning, while Buffy was still sleeping in the cabin, Dean drove back to St. Pete's and found Cass lingering in the hallway outside of Donnie's room. An attractive young nurse noticed Dean and flashed him a shy smile. Dean merely nodded at the girl, holding back his impulsive urge to return her interest. After his tense confrontation with Buffy, he had turned restlessly in his sleep for several hours before he finally gave up and just sat in the Impala listening to the radio.

He didn't know why she kept coming back when it was clear he continued to hurt her through the most subtle actions. But if he pushed her out of his life to keep from hurting her, he knew that was a fate worse than death. He had crushed her heart too many times to just react on his first instinct. When all this crap with Sam and the Angels was over, if he managed to survive the gigantic mess he had made; he was going to take some time with her to figure things out for good. He was falling into old habits mainly because it was easy and familiar and safe. He knew the outcome of his frequent behaviors and he had learned to live with them. But now, he had to revise his thinking, revise his impulsive nature with Buffy back in the mix. She was always the source of a good kick in the pants when he needed it and these days, it seemed he needed it by the hour.

Dean swept his sights down the hall before he slipped into Donnie's room and shut the door behind him. He drew the shades closed as Cass poured the oil around Donnie's wheelchair.

"Okay, so how does this work?" Dean asked as he watched Cass complete the circle.

"An angel cannot pass through nor make any contact with the circle of oil once it burns. If he does, it is instant death."

"Huh, interesting. Sounds like a pretty nice way to box him in. But the question is, how are you going to lure him into the box?"

Cass set the jar down and stepped over the circle of oil, edging toward Donnie.

"A vessel and his angel are like a seamless line of contact. It is a matter of knowing how to effectively dial the line."

Cass leaned down to Donnie's ear and rattled off an Enochian chant.

"It's me Raphael," he whispered. "I'll be here waiting you, you sonofabitch."

Cass straightened and walked out of the circle.

"Uh, wow Cass, different side of you," Dean remarked. "Anyway, how long do you think we'll be on hold until we're patched through to the wingy turtle?"

"We must be prepared at any moment."

Cass struck a match and tossed it into the oil. Dean watched as a ring of flames shot around Donnie.

As the sun settled into the horizon, Buffy wandered through the cabin as she munched on a couple candy bars. She pulled the shutters over the window to a close as the night sky stamped out the light outside. After several more candy bars, she moved to the dusty table as thunder roared in the distance. She shuffled into the main area of the cabin when she felt an odd flurry in her belly. She heard a strange crackle in the air as the bulbs in the cabin exploded, followed by a blinding white light.

Dean veered the Impala onto the dirt drive of the cabin. When he got out, he took pause with Cass as sheer white light bled through the cracks of the cabin. A short breath later, the two ambled into the cabin to see Donnie inside, flashing hot lightning into the main living area. A distinct shadow of wings banked off the wall behind Donnie, showing the presence of Raphael. The archangel gripped Buffy by the neck as her head hung low, her eyes shut, her hands at her side, her body completely still.

"Hello Castiel," Raphael said with a menacing expression.

"Let the Slayer go Raphael," Cass warned. "And return her to a conscious state."

"You do not make demands," Raphael said sharply. "If I were not merciful like most of our brothers, the Slayer would be dead along with you. I could strike you down right here."

"But you won't or you would have already," Dean interjected. "And maybe that's because you're just blowing smoke up our ass. Because you're scared that your dear 'ol daddy will revive Cass again so he can rain down a wall of pain on you. In case you were wondering, I'm Dean. THEE Dean, you might have heard about me through the water cooler chat upstairs."

Dean drew a cocky smirk at Raphael who simply stared at him with an icy glare.

"I am aware of who you are," Raphael stated flatly. "And now I know how to find you."

Cass narrowed his eyes in an intimating glare.

"You cannot harm him," he said.

"I don't need to," Raphael replied. "Michael wants his vessel. I shall bring it to him."

Dean mocked a shudder of fear.

"I am SO scared, NOT," he grunted. "Hate to break it to you but you're not taking me anywhere."

"Then I will hurt the Slayer," Raphael said caustically. "I will make her suffer something more painful than the hemorrhaging Zachariah struck her with. I have more imagination than he does."

"No, you really don't," Dean said firmly. "And you know why? Because you should have figured out that this was a damn trap, you stupid Ninja turtle!"

Dean tossed his lighter into the circle of holy oil. Large flames spat up and surrounded Raphael who flared with fury. Buffy snapped her eyes open and threw the small vile clutched in her hand down to her feet, smashing it. The purple liquid inside formed into a gas, consuming her body until she disappeared. Raphael glared at Dean and Cass.

"Uh, for the record, this was all Cass' plan, not mine," Dean confessed as he backed away from the flaming circle.

"Tell me where he is," Cass barked.

Raphael scoffed. "You mean God? Sorry Castiel but he's not around, not in Heaven, not on Earth, so there is only one option left."

Cass shook his head. "No, I do not believe that is he dead."

"Why not? Why do you keep denying what it obvious? You were around for the twentieth century, seen the death and destruction of these uncivilized societies. If God were alive, why would he let humanity he loves so much continue to suffer?"

"Because he's a lazy, unfeeling bastard," Dean groused.

"You watch your mouth," Raphael said sternly. "That is my father you speak of."

"Right, your dearest daddy, if he were here now, I'm sure he'd be shining a proud smile upon his sons for conspiring to start the end of the world. Break out the cigars," Dean grunted.

"You find humor in a world without God, he who abandoned you and left you alone with no guidance or direction."

"So you and your brothers are home alone and you thought, let's party with an apocalypse?"

"With the end, brings the beginning of eternal paradise. It is what we have been waiting for," Raphael stated flatly.

"Oh yeah? Well I've been waiting for the call to be the lead singer of Led Zeppelin," Dean cracked sharply.

Seeing the same obliviousness on the archangel's face, Dean scowled.

"You're dreaming if you think you can just touch down on Earth and do whatever you want without parental supervision," he clarified sharply.

"No, it is not a dream, it is real, and it is now, because God is gone," Raphael remarked in an eerie tone.

"Then how am I alive?" Cass posed.

"Maybe it was Lucifer that brought you back, have you ever considered that?"

"Never," Cass declared emphatically.

"Never say never," Raphael taunted. "Give it some thought. He can use all the rebellious angels he can get when the End begins. It makes sense if you really think about it."

Cass edged back toward the door. Raphael glared furiously.

"Do not walk away Castiel," he warned. "There is no place you can go where I will not find you."

"Yes, perhaps another day. As for tonight, I'm the boss of you!" Cass barked as he charged out the door.

Dean turned to follow Cass before he paused and tried to think of something clever to add.

He shrugged and said, "Ditto!"

Dean stepped out of the cabin to see Cass perched a few feet outside the door. He surveyed the distance and saw Buffy perched on a fence at the edge of the property, watching the perimeter of the cabin, clutching several weapons.

He ambled over to Cass who was looking off at a grassy field far down the road. Cass pushed off down the dirt road, walking in silence. Dean fell into step and drew an optimistic smile.

"I have to say based on previous suicide missions, this went pretty well. Not a scratch on me or you."

Cass remained quiet, simply taking in the night as he strolled along the road.

"Are you alright Cass?"

Cass continued to stare off, seemingly lost in thought.

"Don't get me wrong Cass," Dean said. "I still think your little quest is a plateful of crazy. But I get it."

Cass finally stopped walking and exuded interest, glancing at Dean in wonder.

"Get what?"

"I get why you're sticking with it," Dean remarked. "I know what it's like to have an absentee father."

Dean leaned on a tree stump and let out a deep sigh.

"I remember the days when I searched high and low for my dad went he went missing," he imparted softly. "When all reason and all evidence kept telling me that he was gone for good, there was still this part of me, deep inside that believed he was out there. So don't give one thought to what that stupid pizza eating turtle told you. What are you feeling?"

After a long moment of reflection, Cass held his head up in confidence.

"I feel that he is alive and he is on Earth somewhere."

Dean nodded in a supportive gesture. "Cool, so off you go then. Keep looking."

Cass studied Dean as he pushed off the tree stump.

"Will you be okay?"

"Me? Yeah, I guess. Who knows."

"Shall I stay longer?"

Dean shook his head as he dug his hands in his pockets.

"No man, you go. I'll be fine."

Dean bounced in his stance as a frosty air blew through him.

"I'm freezing now but the rest, I'm fine. I am, I really am," he confessed. "I'm amazed to say that but truly, honestly Cass. I'm good."

"Alone? Without Sam?"

"Absolutely," Dean affirmed. "I'm better without Sam. To tell you the truth, the time I've been without him has been….refreshing. I mean ever since I found out about all the shit he did, I've been worrying my ass off about that backstabbing bastard. The past day and half you've been here, has been the first time I've been able to just….breathe, you know? And laugh, oh hell have I laughed my ass off with you around! And you have NO sense of humor."

Dean took a moment to enjoy a short laugh before he regarded Cass.

"I feel….free," he revealed. "For the first time in….well, ever. I just feel free to just…..be. I mean, my whole life I have been leashed with obligations to my family and now….I'm loose and running around and it's….great. It really is."

Dean let out a contented sigh as Cass glanced at the horizon.

"What about the Slayer?"

Dean glanced behind him as Buffy continued to monitor the property.

"Every day is a new adventure with her," he said. "Good and bad."

"You are better with her?"

Dean chuckled deeply as he turned toward the fence line.

"Are you kidding? She may be a pain in the ass but she's MY pain in the ass. And sometimes I just need that pain."

Cass frowned in confusion.

"I do not understand."

Dean batted the air with a hand.

"Don't worry about it man."

When he swung his sights around, Cass was gone.

A few minutes later, as he reached the fence line, Buffy hopped off her post and pocketed her weapons.

"Chicken in his holy coop?" she asked.

Dean gauged the relaxed expression on her face and chuckled briefly.

"Yeah, but who knows for how long. We should get out of here."

Once back on the highway toward the motel, Dean stole a glance at Buffy as she picked at some dried blood on her face.

"You got out of your Turkey scuffle okay I see."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Who knew Slaying would require so much mileage."

"Well, when you're in a real jam, I'd want the best Slayer in the world to bail me out," he reasoned.

"Of an attack or….a brothel?"

Dean heaved a sigh and shined his regret.

"Okay, okay, breaking bad habits, one thing I've gotta to work on," he said. "What else?"

Buffy snorted as she flipped her compact shut and put it away.

"Not enough paper in the world for that list," she cracked.

Dean shook his head and let out another sigh.

"Yeah, uh, so…..Cass is on your red alert now? That's good. Interesting method of tagging him though."

Buffy bit back her guilty expression but her cheeks flushed red.

"Oh, um…..right," she said.

Dean did a double take when something bothered him about the look on her face. Buffy felt her eyes meeting his assessing gaze. After a minute, she caved and displayed a sheepish look.

"There wasn't any Angel tracking potion in the perfume," she admitted. "It was just...perfume."

"What? Are you saying you lied to Cass?"

"No, I merely related a...message knowing that he would pass it on to you."

Dean frowned with suspicion.

"And why would you do that?"

"Why do you think? I knew it would bother you smelling that on another guy – considering what WE did the first time you smelled it on me."

Buffy chuckled for a long minute as he scowled.

"Oh, you lied to an Angel to put ideas in my head huh? That's a little...childish," he groaned.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"This coming from the Master of childish things to do," she said pointedly.

"Right," he said as he heaved a sigh of surrender.

Back at the motel, after settling into bed for the night, Buffy shifted onto her right side as her mind drifted deep into a dark dream. She rolled onto her left side as she was assailed with an abundance of horrific images magnified by high pitched screams, hell hounds, zombies, vampires, demons of every kind attacking from all corners of the Earth, the smell of death and disease pungent in the air, bolts of lightning shooting from Heaven, shadows of wings, flashes of red eyes and then she heard a voice saying in a haunting tone:

"_It's you, my true vessel..."_

Her mind whirled with more and more terrifying scenes until she burst from her sleep, bolting forward, gasping loudly.

Buffy sucked in several deep breaths of air as her heart beat thundered in her throat. Dean wearily opened his eyes when he heard the sound cracking the silence. He rubbed his face and let out a yawn as he took in the heavy distress on her face.

"Hey," he said softly.

Buffy wiped a sheen of perspiration from her face as the weight of her shocking dream still gripped her.

"Slayer dream?"

Buffy could only manage to nod as she curled her legs up to her chest and hugged them with her arms. Her face became riddled with more distress as she inhaled more gasps of air.

"What was it about?" Dean asked, his eyes widening with apprehension.

Buffy shook her head and swallowed a dry lump in her throat.

"Nothing."

Dean sighed as he readjusted his pillow under his head.

"You don't want talk about it," he grumbled. "I understand."

Buffy let out a deep gasp as her breathing finally began to settle. She shined her sheer dread at Dean as the images lingered in her head.

"No, no, I meant...I saw...chaos everywhere, death...and disease and humanity destroying each other until there was...nothing. I think...I think it was the End," she choked out in a quavering tone.

Dean absorbed the complete gloom in her eyes as she stumbled out of bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10 The Future's So Bright**

Buffy sucked in a sharp breath as she threw the covers off herself and shuffled over Dean, perching by his bedside. Dean stared up at her in curiosity through his weary eyes

"Can I come in, for a second?"

Dean took in the swell of tears gathering in her eyes and pitched the covers of the bed up. Buffy released a shaky breath as she settled onto the mattress, tears now flowing down her cheeks. Dean scooted back across the bed, making more room for her to lie. She rolled onto her side and gazed at Dean with heavy concern as she edged a little closer to him.

"I didn't mean to get so mad at you earlier, it's just...I keep thinking about you still making these stupid choices, wondering if you can change your ways and you..."

"Disappoint you?"

"You scare me," she clarified as she sniffed.

"What do you mean?"

After a long minute of recalling the horrific images from her dream, of absorbing the bleak outlook of the future, Buffy felt her lips quivering violently as her eyes flared with sadness.

"It scares me to think that if I'm half way across the world, you're making a dumb decision that could be your last...that you'll do something to get yourself killed and I..."

Buffy paused as more tears streamed from her eyes.

"I couldn't take it if you died on me again," she squeaked softly.

Dean absorbed the gleam in her eyes that cut through the darkness in the room. He reached over and wiped the tears from her cheeks as he felt a flood of guilt washing through his heart.

"I need you to stay strong," she stressed. "No matter what happens Dean, you can't give up. You can't let Michael take you – that's not the answer."

"Are you going to help me – find the answer?"

"Of course I will."

"Even I piss you off again?"

Buffy managed a very small amused expression through her stream of tears.

"As mad as I get over you, I'd never wish you were dead," she confessed. "You'll always be a part of me whether you're in my life or not. I realized that even when you weren't around."

Buffy drew a deep pout as the tears stopped flowing.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't bail on me for gargoyles and turkeys."

Buffy stared at Dean in surprise before she snorted with amusement.

"Turkey," she clarified.

Dean cocked his head as he pushed away a tendril hanging over her eyes.

"Turkeys probably come from turkey, who knows."

Buffy took in the fatigue biting at his eyes and gave an apologetic expression.

"I'll um go back to my own bed now, let you sleep."

"Or, you can stay," he said softly.

Buffy studied him for a second as he drew a humbled look.

"We both need sleep," he said. "You're kind of like my sedative."

He flashed her a knowing look as she shaded red.

"We can do this like in the old days, you know, one foot on the bed, one foot on the floor, a barrier of pillows in the middle."

Buffy snorted again as she settled onto her back and tucked the covers around her body.

"Or, we can just lie like this."

She burrowed her head in the pillow and after a minute, fell back asleep. Dean watched her in the peaceful silence for a time before he succumbed to his own fatigue.

Early the next morning, Dean let his eyes roll open to see the empty space next to him. He looked over at the bed across from his and found it unoccupied. He slowly sat up and yawned as the door opened and Buffy swept through in her workout clothes.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, you're up early."

"Yeah, I was still feeling kind of antsy so I got up and watched the sunrise, went out for a run, made a couple phone calls."

"Oh, anything new with your crew?"

"Nope, same gloom and doom as usual," Buffy stated as she snatched a small bottle of water from the motel fridge. "I'm going to hit the shower or did you want to eat?"

Dean let out another yawn as he noticed the time.

"Whatever you want to do, I'm still waking up."

"Okay, I'll hit the shower then."

The following evening after wrapping up a case involving ghouls, Buffy and Dean hit the main highway driving for what seemed like endless hours. Dean shot a glance at Buffy as she started to doze off in the passenger seat. He lowered the radio volume as he stamped deeper down on the gas pedal, shaking away his own heavy fatigue.

When he hit the Missouri state line, he finally gave in to the sleep tugging at his system and pulled off the highway exit leading into Kansas City. After passing through the downtown district, he eased the Impala along the curb and parked it. He gently nudged Buffy awake as he swung his door open. Buffy let out a soft yawn as she roused from her sleep and took in her surroundings. She snatched up her bag from the backseat and hiked it over her shoulder as she got out of the car.

"Yay no more car bed," she moaned in relief.

Buffy stretched her arms up over her head and unwound the tight aches in her muscles from the long ride in the car. She threw Dean an appreciative smile as he ambled down the walk toward the Century Hotel. She noticed a young man perched outside the hotel entrance holding pamphlets, trying to garner attention from people who walked by him.

"Hello ladies, are your souls blessed for rapture?" he asked as two elder ladies strolled by.

The two ladies completely ignored him as he merely smiled.

"God Bless you!" he said.

The young man took notice of Buffy and Dean as they strolled up to the entrance.

"Hello friends," he said. "Have you thought at all about what our good Lord has planned for your soul?"

Buffy rolled her eyes as she ambled through the hotel door while Dean took pause in front of the man.

"Yeah man, every minute of every day," he groaned.

Dean shook his head as he pushed through the hotel door, leaving the young man to regard him curiously.

Dean caught up to Buffy in the hotel lobby where she was already checking a room out. He noticed her signing the register book under the alias Britney Aguilera and bit back his amusement as the hotel clerk dropped a key on the counter.

He veiled his surprise when he shuffled into the room and found one bed, not two. Things seemed to be looking up.

Buffy caught his eyes staring at the one bed. She cleared her throat as she dropped her bag on a chair.

"Just for sleeping Dean," she stressed. "I'm not really ready for...anything else. Not yet."

Dean gauged her expression and saw the hesitation in her eyes as she regarded him. He gave a nod as he pulled off his jacket. Buffy heaved a breath as she dug into her bag and took out her facial care kit and toothbrush. She padded into the bathroom and ran the faucet until the water ran warm. As she washed her face, she heard Dean talking outside the door and wondered if Sam was on the phone with him. Even though he hadn't admitted it, she knew Dean was still thinking about his brother. She had recognized the moments he had looked off during their diner meals, lost in his thoughts and she had wondered what he was contemplating, whether he was steering clear of what the Angels were pressing upon him.

"...if you are still determined to stick to this futile plan of killing Lucifer, the Colt is your best option..." he stated.

Dean picked off his boots as he glanced at the door of the bathroom. He stripped the covers of the bed down, set the bedside lamp on and stamped out the main light in the room. He drew the curtains closed over the central window before he angled himself down on the edge of the bed.

"Alright, how do we do this?"

"Where can I find you?"

"I'm at the Century Hotel in Kansas City."

Dean fished up the hotel key on the other side of the bed table.

"Uh, room 113."

"We shall meet at once," Cass remarked as he prepared to leave.

Dean heard the water in the bathroom tapering off and quickly scooted back against the headboard.

"No, no, Cass. Not right now," he urged. "There are important things I need to take care of at the moment."

"Such as?"

"Well, the essentials of getting by as a human, you know like eating and sleeping. I've been on the road for almost a day and a half and I'm exhausted so just let me get four, five hours okay?"

"Okay."

Dean fluffed up the pillow behind his bed as he glanced at the light under the doorway of the bathroom.

"Great, I'll see you in the morning...oh and uh...make sure when you drop in you knock on the door, just in case, you know, something's going on that might make you feel uncomfortable seeing."

"Of course, until then I will..."

Dean hung up his phone when he heard the bathroom door creaking open.

Buffy stepped out of the bathroom, brushing her teeth as Dean set his phone aside.

"Who was that?"

"Cass."

Buffy shined her surprise as she edged into the bathroom and rinsed her mouth.

"What? Cass called you on a phone instead of just...popping in to talk to you huh? That's decent of him."

"Yeah well, ever since he caught you not decent, I think you put the fear of the Slayer in him so I'm guessing that's why he chose to call," he remarked before laughing.

Buffy groaned as she stamped out the light in the bathroom.

"Don't remind me of that little peep show," she moaned.

"Oh come on, that was hilarious."

Buffy cocked an eyebrow in wonder.

"Cass seeing me naked was...hilarious to you?"

Dean shrugged as he watched Buffy putting her stuff away.

"Well yeah, if you think about it, Cass is pretty much a teenage virgin angel so his first peek at your glorious half nakedness must have tripped up all kinds of...celestial hormones or something."

Buffy stared at Dean in complete disbelief before she finally rolled her eyes at his rumble of amusement. As she peeled her shoes and socks off, she noticed the faint lighting in the room and the covers dressed down.

"Were you creating mood lighting in here?" she asked with a suspicious frown.

"Uh yeah, can't exactly sleep with all the lights on," he reasoned.

Buffy let go of her doubts as exhaustion hit her. She eased onto the bed and settled back, allowing fatigue to grip her muscles. After a minute, she felt a familiar arm brushing across her back, followed by a hand sweeping over her hip and resting on her thigh, fingers tapping playfully toward the inner area.

"Dean, sleeping only," she reminded.

Buffy felt his hand fumbling off her thigh and back on the mattress.

"Uh...that wasn't a sex touch, it was a 'sleep' touch and I was just...getting... comfortable."

Buffy twisted around to see Dean adjusting his position on the bed, slipping up behind her, causing the springs in the mattress to squeak. She flashed him a skeptical expression until he cracked.

"Okay, okay, so it was a mixture of both," he confessed. "I guess having you back in my bed, then not, then...again it's...tripped up my hormones you could say."

Dean heaved a deep sigh as he rolled onto his stomach and hugged his pillow.

"Guess you need to put that pillow barrier between us again."

"That never stopped you from trying to seduce me," she pointed.

"Yeah, you're right," he acceded. "BUT you never stopped me."

Buffy gulped as she rolled onto her side and faced Dean.

"Touché."

After exchanging a glance, the two burst into a brief laugh.

"Sometimes I forget how long of a history we've had," Buffy replied softly.

"I find that hard to believe since you constantly remind me of all the stupid crap I did back in the day."

Buffy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Back in the day?"

"Okay, okay, back then, now..."

Buffy drew an amused smile as she curled up alongside Dean, leaving an inch between them.

"I trust that you're not going to turn sleep touches into sex touches," she cracked. "Plus, you know that I tend to 'smack' sleep."

"Yeah, I remember," he moaned. "In fact, my face is stinging right now so...I vote for just sleeping, I'm too exhausted to take advantage of you anyway."

Buffy let out a breath before she let her eyes flitter shut. A minute later, Dean followed suit, drifting off to sleep with more ease than the previous nights before.

A few hours later, Dean stirred in the night when he heard his cell phone vibrating on the bedside table next to him. He groaned softly as his blurry vision pooled into focus. He fumbled for the phone as he noticed Buffy deep in a slumber a few inches away from him.

"Oh come on Cass," he groused softly. "I told you to let me sleep."

After a brief pause, a familiar voice came on the line.

"Sorry to wake you Dean."

Dean blinked rapidly as he took in the time.

"Geez Sam, it's the middle of the night."

"I know," Sam acknowledged. "So you should realize that I'm not just calling to say hi. I need to talk to you."

"And it can't wait until morning?"

Sam took pause for a long moment.

"Uh, are and Buffy um in the middle of um something?"

"Just sleeping."

Dean carefully slipped out of bed and let out a deep yawn.

"Well, what's going on?"

After a half hour of hearing about Sam's encounter with Lucifer, Dean eyed Buffy still sound asleep in bed before he pulled a beer out of the motel fridge and settled into a chair.

"Are you still there Dean?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here," Dean answered as he took a pull from his beer. "Lucifer pegged you as his one true meat suit."

"Yeah," Sam affirmed.

"Interesting."

"That's all you have to say?" Sam asked, his tone heavy with disbelief.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Um, how about, 'holy crap' or 'you got to be kidding me' – something like that?"

Dean released another heavy sigh as he sipped his beer in the dark.

"Sorry man, I think I've become somewhat desensitized to the whole mind boggling revelations – considering how much I've been hit with them over the past year."

"Oh well, um, what are we going to do with this new...development?"

"I don't know, what do you suggest?"

"I want to come back," Sam said firmly.

Dean blew out yet another sigh as he leaned forward and absorbed Sam's desire.

"I'm serious Dean. I'm not going to be played by these evil bastards again. I'm going after him before he comes for me."

Dean scoffed loudly then shot his eyes to Buffy. When she released a soft sigh and burrowed deeper in the covers, he cradled the phone closer to his mouth.

"Pulling out the revenge ticket again, huh? Because that worked out swell the last time around Sam."

"No, Dean, I'm not doing this for revenge," Sam clarified. "I'm doing this for...atonement."

"Oh, so you want me to trade off the Slayer – the world's MVP – so you can get back on the team and then you and are gonna what...skip off into the sunset and act like nothing happened?" he asked brusquely.

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Sam remarked with hurt in his tone. "I want to come back so that I can prove to you that I can change."

"It's not going to make a difference Sam," Dean remarked sharply. "Because no matter what we do, it just seems like we just keep adding fuel to Apocalypse, so, we should just accept that fact and set up shop in separate parts of the world. Pick one and let me know and I'll stay out of your territory and vice versa."

"I don't think that's the way to go about it Dean," Sam said sternly. "You and I need to stick together. We need to see this out as a team, the way it's always been."

"No, I really don't think that's going to work. We've been a team, we've stuck together all these years and look at what has happened," Dean remarked flatly. "We screwed up the world TOGETHER – you, me, even dad, we all fucked it up in some way for each other – for family or whatever. And the demons know this and they will always use it as our Achilles heel. You know this too Sam. We have a better shot at evading this brotherly angel shit and the end of damn days if we stay apart."

Sam blew a loud sigh through the line as Dean shifted his eyes to Buffy.

"Dean, please listen to me," Sam begged.

"See ya Sam," Dean said as he abruptly hung up.

Buffy stifled her gasp of astonishment as she absorbed the conversation she had inadvertently heard. She quickly stamped her eyes closed when she heard Dean getting up.

Dean got to his feet and set his phone on the bedside table before he gently slipped back under the covers. He glanced at Buffy and watched the rise and fall of her steady breaths as the stress lines kicked up during her sleep began to dissipate. He set a hand on the crook of her arm and eventually drifted back to sleep.

Buffy roused from her slumber when something stirred sharply in her gut. Her eyes fluttered then widened in alarm when she saw Zachariah glaring down at her. As she opened her mouth to speak, he smacked his hand over it, stamping out any sound. He quickly pressed two fingers on her forehead and sent her away in a flash.

The next morning, Dean stirred awake as sunlight beamed through the curtains. He blinked rapidly with mass confusion when he felt the prick of a worn spring jutting into his back. He looked around to see the mattress no longer beneath him and more importantly, no Buffy. He folded up in a panic and examined the state of the room, completely trashed and eerily quiet. He shuffled over to the window and pulled the curtain. He drew alarm when he noticed the street below devoid of cars, people or any sign of life.

Dean charged out of the room and found the hallway littered with trash and tagged with graffiti. When he peeled outside the hotel entrance, he swept his sights around, feeling the unsettling sting in his stomach growing. All the buildings lining the street were in various states of destruction. He took pause when he heard the sound of glass smashing in the distance. He took off toward the echo of noise and ended up in an alley. He noticed a small girl crouched down on the ground, the only sight of life he had come across so far.

Dean edged toward the girl who hadn't acknowledged him.

"Hey uh, little girl, are you okay?"

The little girl rocked back and forth on her feet, not answered.

"Are you okay?" Dean repeated as he got closer. "The whole silence thing isn't really comforting you know."

Dean inched toward the girl as blood seeped from her mouth. She suddenly whipped her eyes to him and shrieked like a banshee, attacking him with a sharp shard of glass. Dean impulsively fought back, flattening her into a wall.

"What the hell."

Dean rapidly shifted his sights across the alley when he took notice of a single word painted across a wall that sent waves of dread blasting through him. The word painted in red said: Croatoan.

"Aw shit," he groaned.

A group of people emerged from a corner of the alley and glared at Dean with creepy eyes. He instinctively pivoted around and took off running down the street. The group of people snarled and took chase after him.

Dean picked up his pace through the barren street and widened his eyes when he saw a twelve foot chain link fence blocking his path. As he assessed all his possible escape routes, he caught sight of two military tanks rolling around a corner. Several uniformed soldiers aimed their machine guns at the group of drones and swiftly opened fire. Dean jumped for cover as one by one, the infected people fell to the ground, their bodies laden with bullets.

As incessant gunfire flooded his ears, Dean raced away from the massacre and kept a quick pace. He shifted his eyes over every broken window, every pile of destruction, on the lookout for more infected. After what seemed like endless hours, he found himself on a strange property, peeling through a crack in a chainlink fence. He dusted himself off and noticed a warning zone affixed to the fence and quickly read it over. He widened his eyes when he noticed the date on the sign.

"Twenty-fourteen?"

He sucked in a breath as his gut raged with dread. A little while later, after miraculously coming upon a lone car untouched by most of the devastation in the city, Dean raced down the road and turned the dial of the radio. As station after station transmitted only static, he waved his cell phone around and frowned with disappointment.

"That figures," he groaned. "No calling for help and stuck in a city ravaged by zombies. What a way to wake up in the morning."

He shook his head as he flew past a Kansas City marker sign hanging upside down.

"Croatoan outbreak hits the shores of Down Under."

Dean jumped in surprise at the break in silence. He looked across at the passenger seat and saw Zachariah perusing through a newspaper.

"I thought I saw your pig hooves all over this Back to the Future slop," Dean moaned.

"Ah, what's happening in the world today?" Zachariah asked snidely. "Are the Cubs finally getting to the World Series? Let's see, that'd be a big fat NO since there is no more group assembly of any time by order of Congress – or the handful of representatives that are left. Funny how President Palin managed to survive the first wave of the virus unscathed while her entire cabinet is sitting in quarantine fifty feet underground, huh? It really is the end of days huh?"

Dean frowned with acrimony at Zach's smug grin.

"How the hell did you know where I was?"

Zachariah folded the newspaper up and tossed it out the window.

"Oh, we looked under crack and crevice for awhile until we thought why not make our minions of worship work for us? We reached out to our holy servants – the more extreme sector of devout Christians. We passed your image around and asked them to let us know when and where you turned up."

Dean took in Zachariah's revelation for a second before it registered through his mind. He shook his head and scowled.

"Oh, that pamphlet pusher at my motel," he groaned. "He gave you the skinny."

"An honorable holy servant," Zachariah said in a mocking tone.

"Whatever," Dean grumbled. "So you got your kicks now zap me home you shitfaced bastard."

"You'll be home when the time comes," Zachariah said with a casual glance. "But first, you need to cool your jets."

"I don't think so."

"Fraid you'll have to Dean," Zachariah remarked with a glare. "You're stuck here until you see the consequences of your actions."

"Consequences of what?"

"Of saying no to Michael," Zachariah stated flatly. "You see, I could talk your ear off about what's going to happen to this world if you stick to your guns with this 'no' business. So I thought I'd let you see for yourself. Go on, explore, see what's new with your peeps!"

Zachariah smiled smugly before he disappeared from the passenger seat. Dean glared at the empty seat before he stamped deeper on the gas pedal.

After a stop at Bobby's house, Dean roamed around the trashed place looking for clues. He spotted Bobby's wheelchair turned on its side and felt more waves of dread blowing through him. He ambled through piles of debris and glass and set the wheelchair upright. His eyes widened at the litter of bullet holes and bloodstains on the back of the chair.

"What the hell is going on?"

Dean pushed through the house and gripped a secret compartment in the wall. He reached into the dark space and pulled out his dad's journal, the jacket covered in a thick layer of dust. He noticed a photo in the dark space and looked it over. Bobby, Cass and some other guys were posing in front of a military camp. Dean tapped the photo on his hand and headed out of the house.

When he noticed the heavily guarded fence surrounding Camp Chitaqua, Dean parked the car in a brush of trees and took a side route out of view from the patrolling soldiers. He peeked through the fence and noticed a skeleton of a car.

"That's not..."

Dean squeezed through a space in the fence and crept closer to the rusted out car. He peered through the opened driver side window with sad eyes.

"Aw, baby, what happened?" he sniffed.

As he mourned the state of the Impala, he heard a crack of wood behind him. Before he could make a full rotation around to look, he felt a hard knock to the back of his head. He groaned as he crumbled to the ground and passed out.

Dean gripped consciousness awhile later and blinked in surprise when his eyes drifted up to see he was handcuffed to a bed bunk. He glanced around to see he was in a cabin but it was the face glaring back at him that made him widen his eyes in wonder. He saw...himself cleaning a gun and assessing him sharply with suspicion.

"Uh, wow, this is unexpected," he gasped.

"You think? Wanna tell me who or what the hell you are before I get impatient and just pop you full of lead?"

Dean watched...himself cocking a shotgun and leveling it on...well, himself.

"My head hurts."

As the glaring eyes of his doppelganger narrowed, Dean cleared his throat and threw a harmless look.

"You can put that away," he stressed. "I'm not an evil being...well, not in the demon sense anyway.

Dean noticed his future version not lowering the shotgun.

"That much I already know," Future Dean remarked caustically. "I ran all the tests on you when you were taking a nice little nap. I even frisked you."

Dean rubbed the back of his head as he eyed his future version curiously.

"You – frisked me? Did you get a rise out of it?" he asked through a snort of amusement.

Future Dean shot an icy glare.

"Smart ass," he snapped. "Want to stop with the stupid cracks and explain to me just how you have the exact same tools that I carry in your pockets? From the blade to the safety pin, not to mention the mirror reflection I'm getting back?"

"Uh, would you believe...I'm your long lost twin brother?"

Future Dean maintained his icy glare until past Dean sighed.

"Assface struck again."

"Scuse me?" Future Dean asked in confusion.

"Pain in the ass angel named Zachariah," Dean imparted. "The reason I look like you and carry the same tools you do is because I AM you but from the latter part of oh-nine. He rudely whisked me five years ahead of my ass."

Future Dean lowered his shotgun and stood up anxiously.

"Zachariah's here? Where? I need to see him right now."

"Can't say," Dean replied.

Future Dean frowned with suspicion. "Can't say because you're sworn secrecy or something?"

"No, I can't say cuz I don't keep tabs on that fat faced sonofabitch," Dean grunted. "If you don't know, he's not exactly a candidate for Angel of the Year in my time."

Future Dean flashed an annoyed glare.

"Big help you are," he barked. "Whoever you are."

Dean heaved a sigh of frustration at his future self.

"I told you who I am," he stated firmly. "And what I want."

"To go back to your year," Future Dean reiterated with cynical eyes.

"Yeah man, that's all I want."

Future Dean threw a skeptical look as he walked over to his past version.

"You still don't believe me," Dean groaned.

"No," Future Dean answered.

"Okay, ask me something then, something no one knows about me and never will."

Future Dean crouched down in front of his past version.

"Fine. What's...the freakiest thing you ever tried?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow in jest.

"With a chick or like...food?"

"The former."

Dean heaved a sigh as he drifted into his memories. After a second, he snorted with amusement and grinned.

"Well, it ain't a position, it's something else..."

Dean caught his future version's expectant expression and widened his grin.

"Exchange student we met in Rochester a week after our eighteenth birthday," he imparted. "Finnish babe – Annikki Heikkinem – she wanted to be a masseuse and own a spa. She was really into...Brazilian waxes...so uh...she gave us one and we uh...we found it quite...nice."

Future Dean scrutinized his past self for a moment.

"Okay, so you're me," he affirmed. "The next question is why Zach called you up from the past."

"He's an arrogant douche bag – that's why," Dean grumbled. "He thinks I need to see what's going on in the world today."

Dean watched his future version wandering back to a table and loading up a bag with guns.

"And from what I've seen so far, I'm guessing the Croatoan virus came back to bite big time, huh? So this is what, the demons unleashing their secret weapon against humanity?"

Future Dean nodded as he continued stuffing gun after gun inside his pack.

"Makes sense, doesn't it? Once it's out, it spreads faster than a blink and works through the body even faster. Nothing can stop it or cure it. L.A. was the first to get hit over two years ago, then Chicago, Dallas, city after city fell under the epidemic by the day, then the hour until the whole world started cracking under the wave."

"And Sam? Is he okay?"

Future Dean took a long pause as his eyes went vacant.

"Last I heard, he went down in some big scuffle in Detroit."

"You heard? You mean you weren't there?"

Future Dean shook his head as he loaded ammo into his pack.

"Sam and I went our separate ways a couple years ago, five at least," he grunted.

"And you never bothered to check in on him the whole time?"

Future Dean scoffed as he zipped up his bag.

"I've got a whole mess of other problems to deal with," he said icily.

Future Dean yanked the door open and hiked his bag over his shoulder.

"Wait a sec – where are you off to?" Dean asked.

"Got things to do, if you haven't noticed, the world is in a shit hole so I can't stay and chit chat any longer," Future Dean griped.

"You're leaving me chained in your cabin?"

Future Dean threw an extremely annoyed glared.

"I told you I got other problems to deal with," he said sharply. "I'm up to my ears in shaky refugees with the end of the days blowing up their asses. I need to keep the order around here – that's why you need to stay put cuz I don't need any more drama added to the mix if they get a look at the Double Mint Twins."

Dean sighed in surrender. "Yeah, yeah, I get what you're saying. But at least take the cuffs off."

Future Dean swept through the door and threw a look over his shoulder.

"Not happening," he said adamantly.

"What? Why? Don't you trust me – er yourself?"

"Would you?"

Future Dean kicked the door shut behind him. Dean frowned at the door.

"What a prick," he snapped.

A short time later, Dean drew a breath of relief after painstakingly prying an exposed nail out of the busted floorboard a few feet from his boot. He quickly maneuvered the nail into the handcuffs and jimmied the latch.

Once outside, he inhaled the air and looked around the camp when a familiar face caught his eye.

"Chuck?"

Chuck nodded as he carried a clipboard in his hands.

"Dean, can I bother you real quick?"

"Uh, I'm kind of...uh, okay, yeah sure."

Dean straightened his posture trying to emulate the 'prick' version of himself.

"Make it quick."

"Okay, well, I finished my inventory count and as far as canned items are, we're in good shape. What concerns me are the levels of perishables – and particularly the hygienic items. Once word hits about it, I'm afraid we're going to have quite a few unhappy...campers. What do you suggest I do to rectify the situation?"

Chuck stared at Dean and waited for guidance.

"Uh, well...if we're low then uh...start...rationing or loaning out on a system or something."

"Loaning out? You want people to share used soap?"

"Uh...yes?"

Chuck studied Dean curiously.

"Hold on, why are you here instead of out on the mission?"

"Uh, I uh...I forgot something back in the cabin and now I'm...heading out so..."

Chuck glanced passed Dean and gulped.

"Oh, here comes trouble in a small package."

Dean took in Chuck's look of heavy apprehension.

"Trouble in a...oh, thank god, Buffy's here? This world just got normal."

Dean swung around to see an attractive exotic young woman charging up to him, with her fists flying. He instinctively dodged out of the way and backed up.

"Hey, hey!" he groaned. "What the hell are you doing lady?"

The young woman glared furiously at Dean as she tried to take another shot at him. Dean edged behind Chuck.

"Her name is Risa," Chuck muttered discreetly to Dean.

"Uh hey...Risa," Dean repeated.

Dean hid behind Chuck as Risa deepened her wrathful glare.

"Who the hell is Buffy huh? Another one of your joyrides or do you claim to have a 'connection' to her to, the way you 'have' with me? Huh?"

Dean gulped as his gut stung with uneasiness.

"Oh geez," he groaned.

"Is that the look of a guilty pig?" Risa roared. "Do pigs like you even FEEL guilt or do you just lie with slop named Jane and Buffy!"

Dean shined his cluelessness as Risa spat her disgust at him.

"Uh...Jane?"

Dean clung to Chuck as Risa shook her fist in the air.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" she barked. "I know you went to Jane's cabin last night TWO hours after you were with me."

Dean flashed a sheepish look as he shifted in his stance.

"Uh...that wasn't exactly ME."

Risa fumed, practically breathing fire out of her mouth and nose. Chuck gulped as Dean used him as a shield.

"Uh, hey Risa, what's new?" Chuck stumbled.

Risa glared at Chuck.

"Stuff it Chuck!"

Risa stormed away leaving Dean completely reeling.

"So not only am I prick in the future, but I'm alone too," he muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Chuck said as he scratched his head in wonder.

"Nothing. Uh, do you know if Cass is around?"

Chuck snorted in amusement.

"Cass is always going to be around."

Chuck nodded toward a cabin at the far end of camp.

Dean peeled through the cabin and found Cass sitting in a room surrounded by four attractive women. He blinked in mass shock when he noticed Cass' relaxed manner, the scruffy facial hair, the goofy smile, the sloppy dress and more significantly, the sly mantra he was pitching to the women.

"...So you see, to truly become one with yourself, you need to share yourself, your perceptions, your ideas through a...physical alignment with someone completely in tune to your senses..."

Cass noticed Dean lingering in the doorway and threw an apologetic smile to his ladies.

"Pardon me girls but it seems my fearless leader has dropped in for a quick conference. Please go ahead and prepare for the glorious orgy upon us."

Dean shined his astonishment at Cass when he caught this. The four women dispersed from the room as Cass beamed flirtatious smiles at all of them. Cass stretched his back and limbs after rising to his feet as Dean ambled into the room.

"Uh wow Cass, never in a million years would I have pictured you like this...the uh, New Age Love Guru."

Cass let out a deep sigh as he deepened his stretch.

"Must you keep labeling me Dean?" Cass groaned.

Cass pivoted around and widened his eyes as he looked Dean over.

"Wow, that's weird," Cass said as he scratched his scruffy chin.

"What is?"

"It's you but not really...it's you from a different...time," Cass assessed.

Dean shined his surprise.

"Uh, right! I don't belong in this year."

"Okay, then what year do you belong in?"

"I'm from the year 2009."

"I see. And how did you get here? Zachariah sent you here?"

Dean nodded anxiously as Cass absorbed this revelation. After a moment, Cass snickered loudly.

"That's funny!" he roared.

Dean scowled and at the same time stared at Cass in awe at this dramatic shift in behavior.

"Right, it's so friggin' hilarious being trapped in time with my douche bag self and a bunch of zombies," Dean groaned. "Now will you please just wave your Angel wand and pluck me back to my year?"

Cass continued to snicker through his response.

"Oh, I would if I could Dean, but I can't so...I won't."

Cass folded over and snickered some more at his clever response as Dean gazed at him in deep wonder.

"Cass, are you...high?"

Cass broke into a silly grin.

"Most of the time, yes," he acknowledged.

Dean absorbed this different Cass a bit longer.

"Well, what brought out this new and...different you?"

Cass shrugged as he gave a smile.

"Time and change and...life I guess."

Dean drifted out of Cass' cabin a few minutes later still reeling with amazement when he heard a set of engines rumbling outside. He perched outside the cabin door and noticed his Future self and a couple of soldiers getting out of a Jeep and a car.

Future Dean tossed a soldier a beer and raised in toast. The soldier nodded and took a drink as he walked away from Future Dean.

Future Dean suddenly went icy, fishing out his pistol.

Dean widened his eyes in horror when his future self took aim at the soldier's back.

"Woah! Woah!" he hollered. "Hey you! Duck!"

Future Dean squeezed off several bullets into the soldier's back and watched him drop to the ground. The remaining soldiers stared in disbelief as they took in the sight of their leader and his apparent twin.

Future Dean shifted his icy glare onto his past self.

"Jesus Christ," he groaned as he put his pistol away.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he turned to his men.

"Look – what you're seeing right now is not gonna make sense so I'm not even gonna bother trying to explain it cuz you don't need to know anyway. So don't waste too much time stewing in it and get back to business," he demanded.

The soldiers nodded and retreated to various areas of camp. Future Dean edged up to himself and grabbed him, pushing him along the path to his cabin. He threw past Dean down to the ground and glared at him.

"Don't you ever do that again," Future Dean snapped.

"Do what? Keep you from committing cold blooded murder?"

"Undermine me in front of my men."

Dean got to his feet and shook his head in mass disbelief.

"Undermine you? You're friggin' crazy."

"No, I'm keeping the camp from gettin' infected," Future Dean reasoned.

"What? How so?"

"We were heading back to base when a group of Croats ambushed us. Yeager got infected."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he affirmed sharply. "This isn't the first time one of my soldiers got infected. I know the symptoms to look for and less than an hour ago, Yeager started dropping signs, so I pulled the plug on him before it got really bad for him."

Dean was completely appalled when he didn't see an ounce of remorse on his future self's face.

"Pulled the plug on him? Jesus Christ. You popped him without blinking for all your guys to see. Do they follow you because they fear you? Cuz you are certifiably nuts!"

Future Dean bounded closer to his past version and glowered at him.

"I'm probably the most collected person here," Future Dean reasoned. "I don't know how you do things in your time, but in mine, cutting down a bunch of infected is just a normal day at the office. People expect it because it's been going that way for years. But you...seeing you and me chatting it up, THAT'S not normal to them."

"Okay, I get it," Dean sighed.

"No, you don't," Future Dean interjected brusquely. "I'm in charge around here, in MY year. So if I need you to just sit here and shut up, you do it!"

After staring at himself for a long minute, Dean heaved a deep sigh.

"Okay, okay," Dean surrendered. "I didn't mean to rock your...our boat."

Future Dean let out a long breath as he poured a couple glasses of whiskey, giving the second to himself.

Dean took the glass as his future self straightened out the tangled bed sheets and settled down on the edge.

"So uh me, I noticed you're uh, back in the game again."

Dean flashed his future version a knowing look.

"Yeah so?"

"So...what's going on? Where's our girl? I mean, I'd think in times like yours, a Slayer and her bevy of resources would have been able to keep the zombie population down. There are like two thousand of 'em in the world so you got one super powered soldier on almost every battle front."

Future Dean took pause for a moment as he refilled his glass.

"There's not nearly that many anymore from what I've heard," he said apathetically. "If the Croats didn't infect them, they sacrificed themselves to get any survivors out of their town."

"Woah, well...you still haven't really answered my question."

Future Dean knocked back his drink and studied himself for a minute. He threw a scrutinizing glare at his past version.

"Is that why you're so anxious to get back to your time? That little pain in the ass waiting for ya?"

"Among other things but it's where I belong."

Future Dean flashed a disgruntled frown.

"Well, if you're looking for a hook up, don't bother. She walked," he revealed sharply.

"Again? Why?"

Future Dean shrugged with indifference.

"She wanted to go, so I said fine," he answered caustically.

"Okay, but why? What'd we do this time?"

Future Dean balked at his past version's humbled expression. 

"This isn't some chick flick romance where you hold hands and skip down the beach smiling like lovesick fools," he barked. "People are dropping like flies every hour, running scared, running mad, the goddamn world is broken and falling fast into the pit of Hell! She had a job to do and so did I."

"You didn't join forces? I mean, she's your strongest ally," Dean pointed.

Future Dean heaved a breath as he looked off.

"In the beginning, when the first wave hit, we worked together to figure out what was going on, how to beat it...but after awhile..."

Dean gauged a flare of resentment in his future self's eyes as the silence drifted on for a bit.

"After awhile, what?"

Future Dean broke from his reflection and met the eyes of his past self.

"It just wasn't working anymore," he grunted. "Anyway, she split and the shit in the world keeps going on."

"So she's alive then?"

Future Dean pushed off the bed and crossed back to the table.

"Don't know, don't care."

Dean stared at himself in complete wonder.

"You never bothered to find out? How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"I don't know...a couple months after I took command here...a year and a half at least. Can we stop talking about this now?"

Dean caught the evasive tone in his 2014 voice along with a tint of hurt.

"Uh yeah okay, uh, what was the objective of your mission today?"

Future Dean flashed a smug smile as he reached into his bag and removed a pistol, but not just any pistol. Dean widened his eyes in amazement.

"Is that..."

Future Dean widened his smug smile.

"Yup," he affirmed as he admired the Colt.

"Wow well, where's it been?"

"Here and there," Future Dean said. "It changed hands so it couldn't be so easily tracked. But I got it, after five friggin' years, it's finally back in my hands."

Future Dean spun the chamber and threw a victorious look at his past version.

"And now, this gun is going to save the world."

Future Dean dragged himself to the cabin set up as the war room. Cass and Risa filed in for the meeting. Risa stared at the two Deans in complete awe.

Dean shifted awkwardly in his stance and waved.

"Uh, hey Risa," he said.

Future Dean eyed himself before regarding Risa.

"This is past me," he said succinctly.

He ambled to the table, without elaborating any further. He set the Colt in the middle of the table as Cass took a seat.

Dean settled on a desk in the corner of the cabin, out of the way.

Risa stared at the legendary pistol with an irritated frown.

"That's what you've been looking for? A Colt?"

"The Colt," Future Dean clarified. "It should be the one thing that can gank the Devil."

"Oh, well, you got any idea HOW to find the devil?" she sneered.

Future Dean glanced at Risa curiously as she deepened her snide look.

"What's with you?"

"Uh, she knows that we uh, spent the night with Jane on the heels of spending the night with her, despite Risa and us having a 'connection'," Dean imparted.

Future Dean absorbed Risa's bitter frown before he glared at himself with immense annoyance.

"Shut the hell up, okay?"

Dean threw his hands up in surrender.

"Just trying to help man," he muttered.

"There's no need to go looking for Lucifer. I've already got the Intel on his location. That demon we netted in the south zone, he's with the big man's posse. He told us."

Risa scoffed loudly. "Oh, right, a demon just gives up his boss' hangout and you think he wasn't lying through his teeth?"

"He wasn't," Future Dean said firmly.

"How do you really know?"

"Unfortunately, our courageous commander happens to be very skilled in 'coaxing' out the truth behind the lie," Cass remarked.

Dean blinked in surprise and disappointment when the revelation hit his ears.

"You tortured the evil bastard? Great, we're back at that again too, huh? Great," he groaned.

Future Dean snapped an ireful look at himself.

"That's...classy. No wonder your bedside manners are so popular around here," Dean remarked.

Cass snorted with amusement until he fell under the weight of the glaring eyes of his leader.

"I quite like that Dean," Cass admitted. "He's funny."

Future Dean heaved a sigh and ignored himself for the moment. He tapped on an area of a city map.

"This is where Lucifer has set up shop. I got the exact block and the building number."

Cass drew a glum frown.

"Gee, that puts him dead center in the hot zone. Convenient."

"Yeah, Croats will be climbing out of our asses, but so what? This is our chance to end this damn war with the Devil. You got a problem with it Cass? You think this is a reckless plan?"

"You want us to cruise into the Croat neighborhood, mosey on up to the Devil's house, knock on his door and put a bullet in his head?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what we're gonna do."

Cass shined his immense disbelief.

"Well, if you won't accept 'reckless' how about...asinine? Is that suitable?"

Future Dean hardened his all business glare.

"Are you with me or not?"

Cass heaved a deep sigh and pushed his chair out from the table.

"Yes," he said.

Cass shifted his eyes to Dean and displayed his curiosity.

"Why is he going though? He's the past you, so, if a zombie eats him, that affects you too, doesn't it?"

"He's going because I say he's going," Future Dean snapped.

"Oh, I'll get the troops prepped then," Cass replied.

"Good, be locked and loaded and ready to move at twenty-four hundred."

"Okie-doke," Cass said as he ambled out the door.

Risa followed him out leaving Dean alone with himself again.

"So why exactly am I going?" he asked.

Future Dean took in his past self's slight apprehension and waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't sweat it man," he said. "You're bulletproof, right? Besides, Zach's not gonna let anything happen to you while you're here."

"That's not what I was talking about," Dean stated. "You're bringing me along for some other reason, aren't you?"

Future Dean eyed himself for a minute before he nodded. He put the Colt back in his bag along with a few more weapons.

"Okay, yeah. I want you to go along because there's something you need to see, or rather, someone."

"Oh? Who might that be?"

"Our brother," Future Dean answered.

Dean flashed his bewilderment. "What? I thought you said he ate it in Detroit."

"No, I said he went 'down' in Detroit," Future Dean clarified. "He went down and the damn Devil rose up."

Dean stared at himself, trying to assess his own expression as a heavy silence cut the air.

"Are you saying that Sam..."

"Said yes to the big bad dude himself," Future Dean confirmed. "Lucifer set up shop in his body and it ain't in a red suit like you think."

Dean shined his shock as his future self displayed a calm and composed manner.

"Why the hell did he go and do that for?"

"Don't really know," Future Dean remarked nonchalantly. "Doesn't really matter at this point because now there's only one certainty in this whole damn world of uncertainties – Lucifer took Sam over – forever - and the only way to stop him is to waste him. That's why you need to be there – so you can see what happens – so you can go back and change things."

"Change things?"

"Yeah, Zach's gonna send you back to oh-nine, right?"

"He better."

"Okay, so when you get there, you tell Zach that you want to do things different. You tell him to call Michael down and then you say 'yes, okay? Just say yes."

Seeing the complete sincerity on his future self's face, Dean gasped in complete astonishment.

"Are you kidding? That's friggin' suicide, you realize that? If Michael takes me, then he's off to fight Lucifer and that battle is gonna fry up the Northern Hemisphere and god knows how many others, not to the mention billions of PEOPLE who would die over some stupid sibling rivalry!" he growled.

Future Dean scowled with exasperation.

"Jesus Christ man, take a good look around here, half a hemisphere is better than nothing, we barely even have that! If I could back in time, I'd give Michael my consent within a breath, without hesitation, without question."

"If that's how you feel, why haven't you?"

Future Dean scoffed bitterly. "Don't you think I've tried that? I've called for Michael, for Zach, for ANY of the angels until I've passed out! But it hasn't done me any good, they're ignoring me because they don't care anymore! They picked up shop and left the planet to burn away. It's way too late for me to change things, but you...you've got a chance."

Dean shook his head firmly.

"No, no way. There's another way to beat this, there has to be."

Future Dean glared at himself with heavy resentment.

"Right, I thought the same thing too. I was stubborn, passionate, stuck to my guns, hell, I was a lot of things back then, but now...with the world the way it is, it's a constant reminder of the biggest mistake I ever made and I wished to God that I hadn't been so arrogant to believe I could win on my own, because look what I've done. So please, please man, just say yes to Michael, please," he said with deep despondence in his tone.

Dean stared at his future self, completely flabbergasted and speechless.

"Let me guess, you're still thinking 'no way in hell', right? Right. I kept saying no so you will too...future's looking bright for you," he snapped as he charged out of the cabin.

Later, Dean followed Cass to a group of military vehicles as Chuck wandered over.

"So you're the oh-nine Dean, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Might I make a suggestion? When you snap back to your time, start loading up on toilet paper, okay dude? Load up on it, buy it in bulk. Cuz seriously man, that stuff is like gold here, now."

Dean flashed an odd look at Chuck.

"Uh, okay Chuck, thanks for the advice."

"You'll be thanking me later man, trust me."

"Right, see ya."

Dean climbed into the passenger seat of Cass' car. Cass peeled out of the camp and veered on the road behind a couple other military vehicles. He reached into his pocket and extracted a bottle of pills, quickly popping a few in his mouth and swallowing them down dry. Dean eyed the bottle curiously as Cass took a few more.

"What are those?" Dean asked as he reached for the bottle.

"Oh, how rude of me," Cass said.

Cass handed the bottle to Dean.

"Share the love," Cass replied with a grin.

Dean glanced at the bottle of amphetamines and cocked an eyebrow.

"Snow pallets?"

"It takes the edge off the bender."

Dean widened his eyes in amazement as he set the bottle aside.

"I...see," he said. "Look Cass, I'm all for you letting loose on occasion but uh...what's the deal with you? I mean what's the drinking and drugging and...mass love parties huh? I mean in my year you're a little well...uptight."

Cass snickered over the hum of the car engine.

"What?"

"I'm not a holy servant," Cass explained.

"Huh? You mean...you're not an angel anymore?"

Cass drew a wide, content grin.

"Nope," he confirmed. "I'm mortal now."

"What? But how is that possible? I thought you had to like, fall from grace and then be reborn and stuff."

"Normally yeah," Cass replied. "I don't really know what happened. One day I had powers, the next, POOF, they were gone. I guess when the angels left – so did my celestial connection, I don't know. Now I'm just bumbling and stumbling ya know? Early last year, I tripped and broke my ankle, had to let it heal the human way."

"Woah," Dean gasped.

Cass laughed as Dean absorbed yet another revelation.

"You're a lowly human, Cass, congratulations."

Cass chuckled again and gave a carefree smile.

"Yeah well, I'm human like everyone else and the world is tinkering toward extinction so, what else am I supposed to do but live out the rest of my days with all the pleasures of life: booze and broads and whatever I want, right?"

Dean stared at Cass in amazement as he chuckled for a long minute.

Future Dean gathered with his team outside a dilapidated building and scoped out the perimeter. He crouched behind one of the military vehicles and regarded his team as they armed up.

"Okay, here's how it's going down. We go in through that second floor window and then fire at will."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Risa asked.

"Yeah, it'll be an ambush a total slaughter," Future Dean remarked confidently. "Load up everyone, we're rolling in six."

The team dispersed cautiously as Dean caught his future self's attention.

"Me, can I have a word with you?"

Future Dean made his way over.

"What's the deal?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"With what?"

Dean frowned at himself.

"Dude come on, you can't lie to me. I am YOU remember? I know you're hiding something from your team."

"Oh, you do, don't you?"

"I do, I know how we lie – I know how we look when we lie, I've practiced lying with that same expression on your face in the damn mirror. You can't fool me so tell me what you're up to."

"I'm not up to anything."

Dean snorted in disbelief. "Okay, maybe I'll just voice my suspicions with your team, cuz I know a couple of 'em are wondering whether they can really trust you."

Dean pivoted toward a group of soldiers.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute, wait a minute," Future Dean protested.

Dean paused and swung back around to confront himself.

"This is a white hot zone, remember?" Future Dean pointed. "We should have been attacked from all sides once we stepped foot in here but what do you see?"

Dean took a long assessment of the area.

"Nothing," he said. "They're not here – they rolled the carpet out for us...like they set...a trap."

"Right on."

"Okay, so we can't go the way you've set it up."

"I know, you and I aren't," Future Dean stated. "The rest of 'em are going to serve as a distraction while we hit the back entrance."

"Holy crap," Dean gasped. "You're making your team a buffet for Croats? Even Cass – your friend? You really have no qualms about that 'asinine' plan?"

Future Dean simply stared back with vacuous eyes.

"Jesus Christ," Dean moaned.

As he stared at himself a little longer, a revelation passed through his mind.

"Oh, I get it now."

"Get what?"

Dean edged closer to his future self.

"I've been racking my brain trying to figure out what would make her so mad that she wouldn't even bother trying to help you. And now I know. THIS is why she walked."

Future Dean glared at himself.

"Why the hell do you keep her bringing her up?"

"She walked because she saw this insanity growing inside you and it broke her heart. That's why she wiped her hands of you for good and honestly, I'm glad she did cuz this me, doesn't deserve her."

"We are better off without her," Future Dean snapped. "She's always held us back, made us weak, she was a bleeding heart who wanted to contain the infected instead of putting 'em out of their misery, she's part of the problem, one of the reasons why this damn thing blew out of control, cuz she wanted to save everyone, her crew, her friends, her allies and what do we have now? NOTHING! The damn devil is still walking around with a friggin' smile on his face. So do yourself a favor man, when you get home, you CAST HER OFF cuz she's nothing but a liability – Sam too. You don't need either of them, the only one you need is Michael."

Dean sucked in a breath and shook his head.

"No, you're wrong and you're crazy," he professed sharply. "This isn't me. I wouldn't hand my friends over to a bunch of zombies as a combat tactic. They're PEOPLE, not sacrifices!"

Future Dean flashed a repugnant frown.

"Jesus, you sound exactly like her, what are you, like sharing a brain now? You're right about one thing, this isn't YOU and YOU are the reason we're in this goddamn shithole. It's YOUR fault and if you keep thinking you can fix this AND keep your friends you're in for a big wake up call man," he snarled. "Because a happy ending is a friggin' pipe dream."

Dean heaved a deep breath of frustration as he eyed Cass.

"You cannot lead your people into a slaughter," he said sternly. "They put their lives in your hands everyday and this is how you're gonna repay their loyalty and trust?"

"I'm repaying their loyalty and trust by killing the damn devil and saving what remains of the world," Future Dean remarked caustically. "So what if it's post mortem. You do what you have to do in times like these."

"No friggin' way," Dean barked. "You're not gonna do it like this. I won't let you."

"Oh is that so Princess?" Future Dean asked as he inched toward himself.

"Yeah, it is so," Dean snapped.

Future Dean slugged himself hard in the face. Dean dropped to the ground as his future self glared down at him.

"Screw you."

When Dean returned to the waking world, he shot to his feet when he heard a rain of gunfire in the distance. He raced toward the building and spilled into a courtyard. He bolted to a stop when he saw his future self on the ground, a shiny white loafer pressing into his neck.

Future Dean caught his past self's eyes just before the loafer crushed his neck. His eyes rolled shut as his body went cold.

"No!" Dean yelled through the strange thunder and lightning in the air.

The white suited man slowly swung revealing a very familiar face. Dean widened his eyes in horror when the face of his brother looked back at him.

"Dean, well, hello brother," Sam said in an eerie tone. "What a surprise to see you."

Dean stared at Sam in complete shock as he felt the life kicked out him.

"You – are not my brother," Dean gasped.

Lucifer cocked his head as he strolled through the courtyard and admired a bed of roses, miraculously untouched by the city destruction. Dean blinked when Lucifer vanished from his sights.

"You traveled far just to see this moment," Lucifer stated.

Dean whipped around to see Lucifer standing behind him in his crisp white suit. The longer he stared at the face of Sam, the more he felt the waves of agony flooding through him.

"Just do it already," he said shakily.

Lucifer drew a curious expression.

"Do what Dean?"

Dean struggled to contain himself as emotion gathered in his throat and moisture collected in his eyes.

"Waste me," Dean stated softly.

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow as he glanced at the dead body of Future Dean.

"Waste you – well now, that wouldn't be very original, would it?"

Lucifer drew a sympathetic expression and sigh.

"I know this must be difficult for you to deal with seeing me – hearing me rather – in the body of your brother. But it was always meant for me. Always."

Lucifer reached a hand out to Dean. Dean backed away and glared back at him with ire.

"You need not fear me," Lucifer soothed.

"Oh really? When should I fear you then? When you're burning the planet to a crisp?"

Lucifer inhaled a rose in full bloom before he twisted around.

"What? Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, to end the damn world?"

Lucifer looked up to the sky and cocked his head.

"End the human race, yes, the planet...no, not all. I'm rather enchanted by this beautiful work of art. The last creation of my father, so magnificent and stunning and marvelous for infinite reasons."

Lucifer strolled around the courtyard with a cool look.

"Do you know my story Dean? The story of how I unjustly fell from grace and was betrayed by my family?"

"Good grief," Dean moaned. "Are you going to share your little sob story with me? Because I think I puked myself out awhile ago."

"Do you know what I did that made God – my father – cast me into Hell? Do you know what I did that he felt was unforgivable?"

Dean blew out a breath as Lucifer circled him.

"I loved him," Lucifer imparted. "I loved God more than anything and anyone. I did whatever he asked out of love, since the day I was created. Then one day, he decided to make...vile little beasts called humans. He came to us and he said, 'bow to these beautiful beings I have created into the world, love them, love them more than you love me...But I said, 'no, father, I will not do as you ask. I cannot love these abhorrent beings. They are marred, selfish, vengeful. So because I refused, he asked Michael to throw me into the depths of Hell. I ask you, did I really do anything wrong?"

Lucifer pointed to a burned out building behind him and the destruction in the city.

"Take a look at what six billion of you vile creatures have done for hundreds of years," Lucifer pointed. "You have been burning away this beautiful piece of art on your own."

"Okay, spare me this 'woe is me – it's so hard being the Devil' crap because I'm not eating it up. You're just like all the rest."

"The rest of what?"

"The same breed of evil crap I've been flushing out my entire life. The size of your ego is just a lot bigger but everything else, is the same."

Lucifer threw a smile of admiration.

"I see what the other angels see in you now. I like it. It should be interesting the next time we meet."

Lucifer strolled casually out of the courtyard.

"You're better off killing me right here and now."

Lucifer paused and swung around.

"Why is that?"

"Because if you don't you whiny sonofabitch," Dean snarled. "I will figure out how to waste you and then I will hunt you down no matter how long it takes."

"Yes, yes I know you will just like I know you will keep refusing Michael and that you won't let yourself kill Sam either. That is why no matter what path you take, it will always lead you here."

Lucifer glanced at Future Dean before shifting his sights to 2009 Dean.

"You fall and I will live on...in your brother, for eternity."

"No, you won't!"

Lucifer turned his back on Dean and strolled out of the courtyard.

"Meet you here in five brother."

Thunder and lightning clapped the dark sky as Lucifer vanished.

Dean swallowed back the intense swell of hate and fear churning through him as he swung around. He blinked in surprise when Zachariah appeared behind him, swiftly tapping his forehead with two fingers.

Dean blinked rapidly when he was back in his motel room, leaning against the kitchenette sink. Zachariah stood in front of him with a scolding glare.

"The ghost of Christmas future finally showed his assface huh? Well, fuck you Zach!"

Zachariah deepened his stern glare. "Stop it, just stop it. You were there, you saw how events played out and now you have a chance to change things. You can stick it to the Devil and you know how. One word Dean, that's all you need to say to change what happens in the future."

Dean threw a heavily skeptical frown at the smug angel.

"And just why should I take anything I saw as the cold, hard truth huh? Everything that happened could have been one big angel slight of hand."

"It's not Dean," Zachariah said adamantly. "There's no point in trying to trick you anymore. We're running out of time. Let Michael in now. Let us hit Lucifer before he can persuade Sam. Before he lets billions perish."

Dean pushed off the kitchenette and stepped into the living area. He stared at the empty bed and veiled his concern.

"I'll pass," he said.

Dean flashed a smug smile as he turned to Zachariah.

"You'll pass? After everything you saw, you didn't learn anything?"

"I learned a great deal actually," Dean clarified. "That little lesson you tried to me, pretty much backfired on you."

Zachariah glared acrimoniously. "Then I'll use a different method to teach you! I'll use endless methods to show you..."

Dean suddenly vanished from the room.

Dean blinked rapidly again when he found himself on the side of a lonely road. He swung around to see Cass behind him. Dean shined an appreciative smile.

"Well, you just won yourself the best timing ever award Cass! Thanks."

"We were to meet in five hours," Cass stated.

Dean snickered softly to himself as he patted Cass on the shoulder.

"You know what Cass, I appreciate you just the way you are," he said.

"I do not understand how Zachariah found you," Cass replied.

Dean pulled his phone out as it rang.

"Oh, I'll give you the scoop on that later but in the future we need to avoid the bible thumpers."

He glanced at the restricted number on the screen.

"Hello?"

Dean shined his relief when he heard a familiar female voice on the other line.

"Hey, where are you?"

Dean stuck a finger in his free ear to stamp out the blaring horn of a truck veering by.

"Say that again, you're where?...Are you kidding me?"

Dean drew the phone back when shrieks bombarded his ear.

"Uh, no, no, you definitely don't sound like you're kidding...sorry it's just been a night of mind blowing craziness. Are you okay? Yeah, no problem. I'll see ya soon. Bye."

Dean hung up and eyed Cass.

"Cass, can you make a quick stop for me?"

Dean strolled down the lonely road waiting for Cass to return. He collected his thoughts as he settled against a tree and made a phone call. After fifteen minutes, he hung up and noticed Cass and Buffy a few feet away. Dean ambled over to them and looked Buffy over. Her face was knitted with complete aggravation, her hair muddied, her arms laced with strange claw marks and her neck was dotted with blood. She limped slightly on her bare feet as Dean gently clutched her arms.

"Hey, the Amazon did quite a number on you huh?"

Dean bit back the amused smile when Buffy shot him a wrathful glare.

"When I get my hands on that tubby assed piece of donkey shit, I'm gonna tear him to shreds, piece by piece," she growled.

Dean soaked in her passionate threat of violence and couldn't help but burst into laughter. Buffy rained her wrathful glare upon Dean. He settled down and flicked her cheek.

"You'll keep kicking my ass to kingdom come if I get out of line, right?"

Buffy stared at Dean as she saw a bright spark in his eyes. Her glare faded under his humble expression.

"You know it," she said.

Dean flashed a wide smile.

"Good."

Buffy threw him an odd look as she started walking down the road. She winced deeply as her sore feet ached and stung with the elements of the Amazon rainforest where Zach had rudely dropped her off after kidnapping her.

Dean scooped her up into his arms and made the short trek down the road back to the motel. He and Cass carefully scoped the room for Zach before walking in. Dean quickly packed up and traded motels for one several miles away from any churches or fringe Christian groups.

After settling into the room, Dean filled a small ice bucket with water and collected some gauze strips and antiseptic. He crossed over to the bed and kneeled in front of Buffy, gently swiping the wounds on her feet as he filled her in on his time trip. He deliberately edited out certain details, like his showdown with Lucifer and the cutthroat mentality of his future self.

An hour later, after cleaning up her wounds, Buffy sat back on the bed and widened her eyes.

"That is the most disturbing picture of the future," she gasped.

"Yeah I know, I was there."

"Cass...was high and having...orgies?"

Dean tossed the bloodied gauze strips in the trash and eyed her in disbelief.

"What?"

"That's what stands out in your mind? Cass living in excess as a human?"

"Well, yeah, what else should stand out?"

"Uh I don't know, the part about me being a complete dick?"

Buffy shrugged.

"As opposed to..."

Dean exuded slight offense until he erupted in laughter.

"Yeah, yeah," he acceded. "Well, not even the Croat thing disturbed you?"

"Uh hello...I just spent like five hours running through a rainforest BAREFOOT mind you, fighting off venomous snakes and bloodthirsty bugs and a million other types of wildlife. I'd be thankful to deal with a simple thing like a zombie outbreak."

"Well, where I was, it wasn't so simple."

Buffy eased back on to the bed, feeling her stress and aches amplified by the shifting in motion.

"Yeah, nothing really ever is," she sighed. "But you can't let that bring you down. There are always options."

"Yeah, I know."

Dean stamped out the main light in the motel room and jumped onto the bed. Buffy observed him curiously as he slipped his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

"You okay?" she asked.

Dean shifted his eyes to Buffy and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's get some sleep. I'm sure you need it now after tackling all those scary snakes, huh?"

Buffy swatted his arm lightly.

"Hey, you try getting dropped in a rainforest in the middle of the night, with no shoes and no weapons and no people for hundreds of miles and see how YOU like it!"

"Yeah, I guess Zach has just always been a dick no matter time he's in."

The next morning, after a quick breakfast, Buffy rode with Dean to meet up with Sam. She watched Dean as he leaned against the backdoor of the Impala, staring at the bridge in quiet reflection.

Dean shined his surprise when Buffy tucked herself within his arms and hugged him tightly. He reciprocated with a grateful sigh as he folded his arms around her. After a minute, she pulled away and smiled up at him.

"What was that about? A hug between friends or...was it something more?"

Buffy widened her smile as she inhaled the breeze.

"That was...an 'I'm proud of you hug'," she stated softly.

"For what?"

"For not giving up," she explained.

Buffy deepened her smile even more as her eyes shifted toward an approaching car.

Sam climbed out of an old four door sedan and slowly ambled toward Dean.

"I'm going to take a stroll, let you guys talk," Buffy said as she drifted away.

She waved at Sam as she walked away. Sam nodded and waved back before he perched in front of Dean. After a moment of awkward silence, Dean heaved a sigh.

"Hey," Dean said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out Ruby's knife.

Sam glanced at it and shifted nervously in his stance. Dean held it out to Sam, handle side first.

"If you really want to play for the team again, you're gonna need this," he said.

Sam accepted the knife and struggled to meet his brother's eyes but failed after awhile.

"Sam, I...what I said to you last night over the phone...I didn't mean it."

"What convinced you to let me come back?"

Dean widened his eyes as his trip to the future flashed through his mind.

"Doesn't really matter at this point," he said. "What does is...you and me, maybe we are easy targets for demons to play us against each other, but all you've got is me and all I've got is you. We keep each other in check, it's what makes us different than the angels and the demons, it makes us humans."

Sam heaved a sigh of relief and gratitude.

"Thanks Dean, I mean it," he said. "I'm not going to disappoint you."

Dean glanced along the horizon and spotted Buffy perched by the bridge.

"Yeah I know," he conceded.

He shifted his eyes to Sam.

"Plus, you're not the only one who has something to prove."

Sam absorbed the flare of determination in his brother's eyes and nodded.

"Where do we go from here?"

Sam caught Dean shifting his eyes back to Buffy. She smiled and started drifting back to them.

"We keep fighting and change our future."

"I guess we have to."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11 We'll Always Have Paris**

A/N: based around "Fallen Idols"

Buffy drifted over to Sam and Dean, studying the mood between the brothers. She perched between them and shifted her eyes from to the other for a long minute.

"We should hit the road," Dean said after another minute of silence passed.

Sam nodded as he collected his bags from the trunk of the car. Dean circled around to the driver side of the Impala as Buffy waited for Sam to return. She met his eyes and beamed a friendly smile up at him.

"Do you want to ride up front?"

Sam glanced at Dean as he got inside the car.

"Um, no, that's okay, I'll take the back."

Buffy clutched a hand around the crook of Sam's arm and widened her smile.

"I'm glad you're back Sam," she said sincerely.

Sam could only bring himself to nod, feeling the awkwardness of being plucked back into his brother's life after a short stint away. His eyes floated down to the ground and took notice of Buffy's bandaged feet peeking beneath her sandals.

"What happened to you?"

Buffy noticed his sights and drew an amused smile.

"Long story, I'll tell you about it later," she said.

Once they were all gathered in the car, a short silence lulled in the air after the engine flared on. Sitting idle for a minute, Buffy shifted her eyes to Dean, and then threw a glance in the side view mirror at Sam, who was looking out his window.

"Let's hit the road, huh?" she posed with a smile.

Dean absorbed her warm smile and nodded, spinning the wheel.

"Yeah," he said.

After traveling down the highway for several hours, with just the classic rock station filing the car, Buffy took out her phone and started scrolling through a handful of text messages. Through a sidelong glance, Dean noticed her brows furrowing with concern. He shifted his sights off the highway for a moment to regard her.

"Let me guess, you just got the bat signal?"

Buffy snickered when she saw the apprehension in his eyes.

"What, can't go a day without me, afraid you're going to wreck the world again?"

Buffy giggled until she caught Sam's rueful glance in the rear view mirror. She stopped laughing and shifted in her seat.

"Um, no, Faith is passing along a message. Willow is in Bangladesh trying to cure the people of a mysterious virus that's spreading like a wildfire through the country. One hundred and twenty have been infected so far."

Dean flashed her a knowing look before noting the highway signs.

"Huh, croatoan perhaps?"

Buffy shook her head as she scrolled through another message.

"I don't think so, Giles thinks it's just from the corruption of the natural water resources that's making people sick. Anyways, she's unreachable and can't get back here to help Bobby for at least two more weeks."

"Well, I appreciate what you're doing for Bobby," Dean replied with a grateful smile.

"Don't mention it," she said.

After exchanging a long gaze, Buffy shifted around in her seat to regard Sam.

"So guess where I was Sam courtesy of that fat faced Angel Zachass?"

Sam took in Buffy's genuinely friendly tone and smile and felt the awkwardness in the car cracking away. He returned her friendly smile and let out a breath.

"Um, I can't imagine, where?"

"The Amazon jungle," Buffy stated.

Sam blinked rapidly when Buffy's expression remained earnest.

"Really? Zach sent you to the Amazon?"

Buffy shifted into a deep scowl. "He KIDNAPPED me and dropped me in a pile full of poisonous snakes..."

When hunger struck, Dean pulled off the highway and cruised into the parking lot of a diner. As they were escorted to a booth, Sam slid onto one side, Dean sat across and Buffy, after a quick glance at the brothers, settled next to Dean. After they ordered lunch, Dean threw out his plans to find the Colt. Buffy widened her eyes incredulously.

"So you really think that's going to work?"

"It killed Azazel."

"Yeah, but he was just a lowly minion in the hierarchy of evil."

Dean stared at Buffy with slight hurt.

"You think my plan is futile?"

"I didn't say that, I just meant, why does it always come down to a guy and his gun killing the big evil to save the world, huh?"

"Well, when you're not a Slayer, it's all you've got," Dean reasoned.

Buffy shrugged with a casual look.

"You got a Slayer now," she said. "And I say, no guns."

Dean scoffed as he waited for the server to drop their drinks before responding. Sam shifted awkwardly in his seat as he watched the dynamics between his brother and the Slayer. If Buffy hadn't drawn him into the conversation, he would have wondered if he was really there.

When the food arrived, the three ate in relative silence until Buffy broke the awkward tension with bits of gossip. She drew a silly smile when she recalled a text message she had read earlier.

"Oh yeah, Andrew says hi," she said.

Sam couldn't help but snicker when Dean drew a frown of dismay at Buffy's widening silly smile. When she burst into giggles, allowing Sam to chuckle, Dean gently pushed Buffy out of the booth.

"I'm hitting the little boys' room," he groaned as he walked toward the back of the diner.

Buffy settled down as she gave Sam a smile.

"It's good to have you back Sam. I've missed you."

Sam drew an appreciative expression.

"Uh, thanks. I've missed you too."

"So...Lucifer tapped you as his true vessel, huh?"

Sam gulped when Buffy shifted into an assessing gaze.

"Yeah," he acknowledged softly.

Buffy nodded as she took a long sip of her soft drink. Her face dropped into an intimidating glare as she leaned toward Sam.

"You know that if either you or Dean consider saying yes, I'll kick your asses so bad you'll wish you were never born," she growled softly.

Sam gulped at the fierceness in her tone and slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

"Good, just so we're clear."

Buffy sat back in her seat and transitioned back into her affable mood. A short time later, after Dean returned to the booth, Buffy reached into her pocket when she felt her cell phone buzzing. She glanced at the caller ID on the screen before answering the phone.

"Hey Giles, what's up?"

Sam and Dean observed Buffy curiously as her eyes went wide with shock.

"What? Oh, oh god...I'm going to kill her...Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks Giles."

Buffy growled in her throat and shook her head.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Dawn. She got caught spray painting a bad word on a professor's car. Apparently she didn't agree with the grade he gave her."

Dean widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Seriously? Your little sister is 'tagging' cars over a grade?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"She's been out of control lately," she groaned.

As he drifted deeper into wonder, he caught her eyes.

"So, what was the word?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes on Dean who cast off his curiosity.

"Anyway, I have to meet with the dean and her professor, try to smooth things out so she doesn't get expelled."

Buffy scooted out of the booth and hiked her purse over her shoulder.

"Think you can drop me off at home base?"

"Yeah, as long as I don't have to face the firing squad again."

Seeing the sheer unpleasantness in his expression, Buffy giggled softly.

"You afraid of a bunch of girls Dean?"

Sam couldn't help but join in the laughter.

"Yeah Dean, they're just girls."

"Uh huh, forty super powered girls and one seasoned witch that ALL want to kick, beat and flay my ass," Dean reasoned with a moping tone.

Buffy patted him on the shoulder as he got up.

"I'll protect you from the angry girls," she teased.

"Right, you'd probably join in after awhile," he said.

Buffy shrugged.

"Eh, maybe. I do have reason to."

Dean heaved a sigh of acknowledgment.

"Yeah, you do," he said.

After reaching the Ohio state border, Dean veered off the highway and searched the motels along the main boulevard. When he caught a flash of a charming blue and yellow sign, he did a double take and broke into a smile.

"I don't believe it," he said. "It's still here."

Feeling the sharp jerk of the car as Dean pulled a U-turn, Sam and Buffy roused from their sleep and glanced out their windows. Sam frowned as Dean maneuvered the car onto a grassy driveway winding back through a tree lined path to a bed and breakfast establishment.

Buffy widened her eyes when she recognized the bright blue and white two story houses, four total, hugging a field of colorful flowers. Sam glanced at the sign hanging over the doorway and shot a bewildered look at Dean.

"Oosten House?"

Dean simply widened his smile as he got out of the car. Sam stumbled out of the backseat and noticed Buffy and his brother exchanging knowing looks as they took their bags out of the trunk. Sam had no choice but to collect his bag and follow Buffy and Dean as they strolled down a white brick walkway to the one level Dutch style house. A whimsical chime rang as they swung through the door and looked around the reception area, white counters and blue walls with several Dutch memorabilia littered throughout.

Dean walked up to the counter and rapped his fist on the wood.

"Hello?"

When Dean was met with a booming bark, Buffy widened her eyes as a huge Great Dane trotted out from a door behind the reception counter.

"Marmaduke!" Dean roared with a smile.

Sam blinked with disbelief as the Great Dane woofed and propped its front legs on the counter to greet Dean with a wet nose to the cheek. Sam narrowed his eyes on the dog's tag engraved with the name Marmaduke.

"You're kidding," Sam groaned.

Dean clutched the dane's head and pet him affectionately. Buffy backed away and practically hid behind Dean. Sam blinked with disbelief as Buffy seemed completely fearful of the dog.

"Buffy, are you...afraid of the dog?" he posed.

Buffy crinkled her brows in a scowl.

"THAT is not a dog, that is a...behemoth!"

Dean rubbed Marmaduke's ears and gave a dismissive look to Buffy.

"Oh come on, he tried to mount you one time and you hold it against him forever."

Buffy balked, emerging from behind Dean but backing toward the door.

"It was not ONE time, it was a couple times AND every time I turned around that THING was either sniffing my butt or trying to paw at my chest or lick my face!"

Dean cocked his head and chuckled for a minute.

"Well, he is a male," he pointed. "And he was doing that because he likes you."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she heard footsteps emerging from the back area. Sam looked at the very attractive svelte blonde woman in her late forties, dressed in a tee shirt with the phrase: Always Go Dutch, and a pair of beach style shorts. She glanced briefly at Buffy and Dean before lighting up with a smile.

"Oh! My lovely Winchesters!" she squealed.

Sam shined his astonishment upon hearing the name as the woman doted over Buffy and Dean, giving them bear hugs and cheek kisses.

"I wondered why Marmaduke left his supper," she said. "He must have sensed you!"

The woman stared at Buffy as Dean burst into laughter. As Dean continued to laugh, the woman took notice of Sam. After a sharp glare from Buffy, Dean stopped laughing and regarded Sam.

"That is my brother Sam," he said. "Sam, that is Dorothea, her and her husband run this place."

Sam nodded in acknowledgment as Dorothea threw her arms around him and squeezed him like a vise. Buffy broke out of her mope when Sam shined an awkward look as his face went flush. She snickered softly as Dorothea doted on him.

"I am so very happy to meet you!" Dorothea roared. "Welcome to Oosten House!"

Sam gasped for air, swearing she had cracked his ribs in her embrace.

"...thanks," he choked out.

Dorothea dropped her arms and drifted back to the counter. Sam heaved a deep breath feeling the air pass through his lungs again.

"I am so happy to see you," Dorothea said.

"It's good to see you too. I didn't know if you and Barend were still keeping up the place considering the last time we were here. Have you had any new problems lately?" Dean asked as he leaned against the counter.

"No, you and your lovely wife rid our place of the vampires."

Sam exuded more shock as Dorothea mentioned demons.

"Good," Dean said.

Dorothea grinned at Buffy before shifting her eyes to Dean.

"So? Happy times since then?"

Dorothea widened her eyes in anticipation.

"Have you made babies? Lots and lots of babies? She has ripe hips."

Buffy widened her eyes and flushed a bright red as Dorothea shifted her eyes from her to Dean several times expectantly. Sam was in sheer awe of the conversation going on as his brother and Buffy carried tints of awkwardness in their eyes.

"Uh, you know Dorothea, we're pretty beat," Buffy stuttered. "Maybe we could get a room?"

"Oh, sure, sure, you are very busy keeping us safe!" Dorothea said as she turned toward a board of keys. "Your brother needs room too, yes?"

"Yeah, thanks," Dean replied. "Sorry to just drop in without reservations but uh, this was a spur of the moment thing."

Dorothea removed two sets of key chains from the board and took out some red pieces of paper from the drawer.

"I have same unit for you as last time, it will bring back memories, yes?"

Dorothea leaned close to Dean and Buffy.

"No one next door to you this time. You can make babies and lots of noise with window open, no one will complain," she said softly. "If they do, you tell me, I have Barend take care of them."

Dean snickered in his throat as Buffy simply stewed with embarrassment.

"Uh thanks, you're very considerate Dor," Dean replied.

Dorothea signed out their rooms and placed the keys on the counter.

"You still got that Dutch beer?" Dean asked.

"Not in the units, but I bring you some after Marmaduke finishes his supper, okay?" Dorothea stated.

After Dean pet Marmaduke for another minute, all three wandered out through the door.

Sam scratched his head as his awe lingered.

"Okay, um, I'm guessing you worked a job here huh?"

Dean opened his mouth to answer until Buffy snatched the room keys from his hand. She looked up at him and addressed his wonder.

"You don't mind crashing with Sam, right?"

Dean stared at her in complete disbelief for a minute.

"Uh...I guess not," he sighed.

"Cool, have a good night guys, I'll meet you in the breakfast nook tomorrow."

As Buffy trudged over to a two level unit and pushed through the door, Dean let out a heavy sigh.

"No 'aw Dean you remembered' or 'gee Dean, how awesome you are to think of staying here', nope a big fat bowl of bupkus," he muttered.

Dean shook his head as he walked with Sam to a unit near the foot of the entrance. Sam unlatched the lock, pulled open the screen door and pushed through the main door. The interior was as quaint as the exterior with a palette of pastel colors of yellows, blues and pinks adorning the open space plan. There was set of dark wood stairs leading up to the loft where a king size bed was set against a large window. Sam stared at the window upstairs and developed an unsettling feeling in his stomach after reviewing Dorothea's teasing conversation with Buffy and his brother.

Dean dropped his bag by the door and peeled his jacket off.

"You want the bed or the fold out?"

Sam clutched his room key as he set his bag down.

"Well, this is my room," he stated.

Dean sighed and frowned.

"Whatever," he said as he shuffled over to a cabinet and swung the doors open to reveal a flat screen television.

He fished up the remote, snapped the unit on and settled on the couch, propping his feet up on an ottoman.

Sam swung his sights around, saw a pair of sliding doors leading to small patio with a table and chairs. On the inside, beside the living area with television unit, there was a round wood table and another sitting space dressed with several classic books and travel literature. Off to the side of the patio was a half bath enclosed by sliding door.

Sam folded himself into a chair and took out his laptop. As Dean flipped through the channels, Sam heaved a sigh, feeling the awkward tension accompanying the noise of the television.

"So um, the Colt..." he started.

Dean lowered the volume slightly as he settled on a movie channel.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You really think we can gank the devil?" Sam posed.

Dean shifted his eyes over to Sam.

"You got a better idea?"

Sam crossed his legs and mulled over a few thoughts.

"Um, not really."

Dean turned back to the TV and shrugged.

"Then it's a good of a plan as any," he replied.

Sam released a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said.

When the silence cut between the brothers again, Dean hit the button on the remote to turn the volume back up.

A short time later, Dean walked out the door to get some air. He saw Dorothea rolling a cart to Buffy's unit, Marmaduke trotting beside her. Marmaduke barked and turned around as Dean casually walked across the grass toward the unit. He cracked a smile and crouched down as Marmaduke happily accepted another ear rub.

"Oh Dean, I have your beer and other treats for you and your lady," Dorothea said.

"Oh uh, I'll take it in, thanks."

"I am so happy to see you and Buffy lasted," Dorothea remarked. "Not many young couples make it these days. So much drama in the world and with what you two do for jobs, I cannot imagine how you survive but it is good that you are."

Dorothea glanced at her watch and left the cart next to the door.

"I leave you now, have a good night," she said with a grin.

"Thanks Dorothea, you too."

Dean waited for Dorothea to return to the manager's house before knocking on the door. A moment later, Buffy answered, leaning in the doorway in her sleep outfit of snug sweats and a cutoff shirt.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"What's all that?" she asked as she looked at the tray.

"A welcome back from Dorothea I guess," Dean answered.

He flipped up a few of the covers off trays. Buffy lit up with a smile when she saw a few pints of ice cream, fresh brownies, pastries and chocolate bars.

"Oh god I love the Dutch!" she said gleefully.

Buffy propped the screen door open and let Dean in. He pulled the cart inside as she shut both doors and snagged up a pint of ice creams and a handful of brownies.

"Oh. My. God," she moaned. "She makes the best treats in the WORLD!"

Dean plucked off a beer and pushed the tray into the living area. He took a seat on the couch as Buffy skipped over and sat next to him.

"So um, how's it going with you and Sam?"

"It's going I guess."

Buffy paused in her pigout fest as she watched a few lines of tension flooding around his eyes.

"I can't just dive right back to where we were before," he replied.

Buffy wiped her mouth and curled her legs onto the couch.

"No, of course not, but you have to talk, you have to find a way to get past everything. Start fresh," Buffy said.

Buffy took in the deep flare of conflict in his eyes before breaking a cookie in half and crumbling it in the ice cream. She scooped out a spoonful and handed it to Dean, in a friendly gesture. He gazed at her with great surprise.

"You're sharing? You never share," Dean pointed.

Buffy shaded with acknowledgement.

"Yeah, I know," she stated. "But I want to."

As he accepted the spoonful, he cocked an eyebrow in wonder.

"Anything else you feel like sharing tonight?"

When she caught his eyes drifting to the loft, she shook her head in amusement. Once she settled down, she let out a breath and drew an earnest expression.

"We all have to work on trusting each other again," she said softly.

"Yeah, I know."

After absorbing the flare of sincere remorse in his eyes, Buffy raked a hand through his hair before cupping his chin.

"I love you Dean, I do," she confessed. "But, I'm just not there yet..."

When her eyes watered and her lips started to quiver, Dean gently tugged on a lock of her hair and simply drank in the sight of her.

"Okay," he sighed softly. "I guess I should...leave now."

Buffy shook her head, seeing the vulnerability in his eyes as he gazed deeply at her.

"I can't eat all of this myself," she said, eyeing the tray full of treats.

"Yeah, you can," Dean replied.

Buffy giggled.

"Okay, yeah, I so can but...you can finish it with me," she posed. "After all, Dorothea did bring it for us, I guess she was under the impression that we were still um..."

"Hitched, yeah, but I noticed you didn't make an effort to correct her or anything."

"You didn't either."

"Well, I was following your lead."

Buffy absorbed the flare of curiosity in his eyes as he took a long sip from his beer. She shifted a little uncomfortably as the sound of the fan blades tailed onto the silence.

"Um, well, she was so excited to see you and me and...I didn't want to break her heart anything and we're just staying one night so, I just figured there wasn't any harm in it."

Buffy dipped her spoon back into the pint of ice cream as her mind drifted into the past. She glanced around the house before regarding Dean.

"I can't believe you thought to stop here," she said.

"I didn't plan to, I didn't even think it was still here considering the bad publicity it had."

Buffy nodded as she tackled another brownie.

"Oh yeah, um, I talked to Dorothea about that," she said. "She and Barend did have a couple rough years but then once Twilight came out, that unit has been booked."

Dean groaned after setting his beer down.

"Damn Twilight punks," he moaned.

"Hey, business is booming for her and Berend because of it."

"Well, that's the bright side," Dean acceded.

When Dean returned to the house a little while later, Sam shined his surprise.

"Hey, I uh, thought you wouldn't be back."

"Yeah well, I didn't think I would...I hoped I wouldn't but..."

Dean heaved a sigh as he plucked another Dutch beer out from the carton. He offered one to Sam who accepted it as Dean settled down on the couch.

"So I'm probably going to regret asking you about this, but um, what's the story about this um, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester stuff?"

Dean kicked his feet onto the ottoman and took a long sip from his beer.

"Remember when I took off after that crap with Ansem?"

"Oh, um yeah, that's right, you drove Buffy back to base camp."

"Well, we never actually made it there, once we hit this little roadblock."

Dean took a long sip from his beer as Sam absorbed this revelation.

"So you went to investigate and found vampires on this property."

"Yeah, vamp chick and a couple of her worshippers checked in but only human bodies checked out."

Sam blew out a breath.

"And it took you a week to close a case about vampires, even with the Vampire Slayer?"

Dean scoffed. "No, it took us six hours to crack the case with a vampire slayer. She honed her senses on where they were hanging and we busted and dusted before dinner time."

"Okay, then what did you do the rest of the time you were..."

Sam stamped his eyes shut as he drew a conclusion.

"Oh," he said. "That doesn't explain the um, Mr. and Mrs. stuff."

"Oh, well, we needed a cover and saw that for newlyweds you got a two night free stay..."

"So you gave Dorothea your real names?"

"No, not at first, but when the vamps attacked Dorothea and Barend, we pretty much blew our cover. She was so grateful she let us stay a couple more days and just assumed that we were really uh..."

"Hitched," Sam finished.

"Yeah, especially when Goldilocks and I got in this big ass fight on the heels of closing the case, I don't even remember over what, but Dorothea pretty much smoothed things over...by locking us up in the townhouse, she had Barend stand outside to make sure we didn't come out until things were resolved."

"Oh, so the 'noise' was you and Buffy yelling at each other as usual."

Dean cracked a smirk.

"No, it wasn't that kind of noise."

Dean widened his smirk as he sank some more beer. Sam felt his jaw hit the floor.

"You're kidding, for four days you..."

"Four frickin' awesome days...and nights," Dean lauded. "A marathon of glorious, record breaking, mind blowing..."

"Please do not say anymore Dean," Sam moaned.

"You asked."

"I know and I knew I was going to regret it," Sam lamented.

Two hours later, Dean heard the buzzing of his cell phone. With bleary eyes, he reached down to the floor beside his fold out bed and reluctantly answered it.

"Hello," he said closing his eyes again.

In a blink, Dean snapped his eyes open and folded up slightly.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

As he shuffled across the lawn, he felt a cold air blasting through his disheveled hair. He shuddered as he softly rapped on the door. It propped open quietly in the still night. Buffy pushed the screen door open, letting Dean inside. After following her up the stairs to the loft, Dean crawled in to the bed behind her. He let out brief yawn as Buffy tucked the covers over them.

"Just sleeping," she stressed.

Dean was already falling back asleep, his eyes fluttering shut as he scooted toward the middle of the bed.

"Mm hmm," he said softly.

The next morning, Buffy snapped her eyes open when she felt a hand, not her own cupping her breast.

"Uh, Dean," she said, gently elbowing him in the chest.

"Hmm?"

"You're um...you're copping a...feel."

"Oh, I tend to do that, you didn't set guidelines," he muttered sleepily.

"Uh yeah I did, I said JUST sleeping," she said.

"Well, my hand IS sleeping...on you."

As he chuckled very softly, Buffy groaned and gently removed his hand. Dean rolled onto his side, his back facing Buffy.

"Oh fine, you can do a revenge feel if you want," he moaned.

A few hours later, Buffy and Dean rolled out of bed and drifted downstairs. They strolled across the lawn and into the main house, sharing collective looks of joy when a mixture of delightful aromas hit their noses. Buffy dove out of Marmaduke's path as he headed straight for her. She glared at the dog as Dean greeted him with a playful scratch behind his ears. Dorothea grinned when she saw Buffy and Dean walking through the back entrance and into the small dining room, where trays of pastries, Danishes, fruit and coffee were set up on a counter. After piling a plate with breakfast treats and carrying their cups of coffee to a window side table, Marmaduke bounded over to Dean and sat beside him. Dean smiled down at the dog as he sipped his coffee. Buffy cautiously watched the Great Dane as Dean affectionately pet him. Dean shot his eyes to Buffy with a disapproving look.

"How can you not love this guy? All he wants is a little attention and affection and YOU deny him."

Dean shook his head as Marmaduke licked his cheek. Dorothea wandered in and smiled.

"Buffy, come, we must have girl chat on front porch," she said.

Buffy eyed the large chocolate croissant on her plate and moped.

"Bring breakfast," Dorothea said.

Buffy brightened with a grin as she picked up her plate, snagged a few more pastries and followed Dorothea out to the front porch. A few minutes later, Sam wandered into the dining room and helped himself to a plate. After he pulled some coffee from a spout, he headed over to Dean's table.

"Hey," Sam said. "Can I?"

Dean stuffed a whole Danish donut in his mouth and washed it down with coffee.

"Yeah, sure," he said.

Sam took a seat and eyed his brother's two plates topped with goodies.

"So um, I guess you did sleep...elsewhere."

Dean nodded as he shoved several small sticky buns in his mouth, making his cheeks puff out like a chipmunk.

"Yeah," he said with a mouthful.

Sam sipped his coffee and watched his brother partake in shameless gluttony.

"God, Dorothea makes the best damn pastries in the world," Dean roared. "I don't know what these are, but they are tasty!"

Dean stuffed the pretzel like pastry in his mouth and moaned. When the door in back creaked open, Dean glanced over and suddenly broke into a wide grin.

"Barend! Hey man, you look good!"

Sam widened his eyes at the huge barrel of a man with a shock of dark blonde hair and biceps as big as bowling balls strutting into the dining room. He was wearing a pair of faded overalls, a red tee shirt and boots built for elephant feet. He burst into a bright grin as he ambled over.

"Dean! Dorothea tell me you check in last night! It's so good to see you! I would have come to say hi, but she said you with lady and would be making babies! So I no interrupt."

Dean wiped some pastry cream from his mouth and winked before drinking some coffee.

"Appreciate it man," he said. "This is my brother Sam."

Barend opened his beefy, hairy arms and practically lifted Sam out of his chair.

"Hello Sam!" he boomed.

Sam gasped for breath at the bone crushing hug. After Barend extricated himself from Sam, he grinned.

"You are welcome at my place any time," he boomed. "Where is your lovely woman Dean?"

"On the porch with YOUR lovely woman," Dean said with a smile.

"Ah, I shall say hello then. Nice to meet you Sam."

Barend waved a beefy hand as he gently pet Marmaduke on the head.

"You know, in Dutch, my name means, firm bear, it is silly, no? I am not bear like."

As Barend stood tall, his head raised high, Sam inadvertently pictured a polar bear in the wild. He gulped and nodded slowly.

"No, you're right. You're...not like a bear at all."

Barend laughed heartily as he filled a plate with pastries before going out the front door. Marmaduke trotted after his master leaving Sam and Dean alone.

"So uh, Dean, I was thinking I'd just hang out here while you drive Buffy out to home base," Sam posed. "I'll wait until you get back."

"Don't want to face the firing squad like I did huh?"

"Um, well, no, not really, I wouldn't think I'm that popular around there considering...well, I'm sure they're aware of what's going on with um...us."

"Yeah," Dean said as he devoured a cheese filled Danish. "Welcome to my world."

After second and third helpings, Buffy headed out to collect her bags as Dorothea packed her a box of pastries. As Dean waited at the Impala, he heard the roar of Barend's pick up truck. Dean pushed off his car and ambled around the main house as Barend parked his truck. As Barend stretched his long frame out of the truck, he smiled at Dean.

"Hello Dean!" he boomed.

"Hey Barend," Dean acknowledged. "When was the last time you had a tune up?"

Barend pulled off his work gloves as Dean circled to the hood of the truck.

"Oh, not in awhile, I so busy taking care of the gardens and the houses here," Barend answer.

Dean popped the hood.

"Well, I can take care of it for you if you want," he said.

Barend laughed as he glanced at the Impala.

"That's right, you are a car head!"

"Uh, yeah, you could say that."

Barend patted Dean on the shoulder. Dean peeled off his jacket and pushed up his sleeves as he examined the truck.

"This not take too much of your time?" Barend asked as he hovered over Dean.

"No, not long at all."

Barend grinned as Buffy and Dorothea swung through the door of the main house. As the girls came over, Barend kissed Dorothea on the cheek and squeezed her.

"Well boys are busy with work," Dorothea said. "Come Buffy, I'll show you pictures of our grandchildren. Maybe it inspire you!"

Buffy gulped as Barend and Dorothea grinned at her. Dorothea ushered Buffy back into the house. Barend widened his grinned as he watched his wife.

"Ah, she still as lovely as the day I met her. And now look at me, twenty five years later, I still love her with all my heart."

Dean flashed a smile at Barend as he worked under the hood.

"You know the first time I saw her, I knew I would marry her."

"You did?"

Barend nodded emphatically.

"She just had that 'something' special, you know? I said to myself if she goes out with me, I will never let her go. And I haven't."

"What's the secret to making it last?"

"You appreciate each other, be grateful for each other, LOVE each other for all that they are. Never forget and I haven't. I love my Dorothea!"

Barend laughed and clapped a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"May you have many blessed years with your lady," Barend said.

Barend widened his eyes.

"Such a tiny thing, so strong! And...a little scary."

Dean paused in his action and blinked with disbelief. He eyed Barend who carried a timid expression. It was an odd look on such a physically intimidating man.

"She scares you huh?"

Barend leaned forward and nodded.

"She has that look, you know, that says, I kill you, scares Barend."

Dean burst into laughter seeing the sheer fear on the big man's face.

"Yeah, I know the look you mean."

A short time later, after a round of rib breaking hugs from Barend, Dean and Buffy piled into the Impala and headed out to home base. Barend and Dorothea clutched each other and smiled, waving to them as they peeled out of the parking lot.

"I love them," Buffy chimed.

Dean broke into a smile as he watched the two still waving fervently goodbye.

"Yeah, they're awesome."

An hour later, after padding through the front door, Dean swung his eyes around the corridors of the dormitories, devoid of any echoes of high pitched laughter or chatter.

"Wow, this place is pretty empty."

"Yeah, everybody's out working."

Faith emerged from the stairs and eyed Buffy.

"Hey, I dropped off little sis at Nick's," she said. "So she's out of your hair for awhile."

"Thank god," Buffy sighed. "I'm not quite ready to deal with her yet."

Faith grinned as she fished her keys out.

"Well kids, I'm going out on a supply run, should take four, five hours so it's just you two."

Faith glanced at Dean and widened her grin.

"So, don't do anything I wouldn't do or...DO," she added.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Buffy replied.

Faith waved as she swung the door shut behind her. Dean glanced around in circumspect as Buffy started up the stairs.

"So, we're all alone in a big place with...lots of rooms, huh?"

Buffy absorbed the spark in his eyes and sighed.

"Faith will be back in a few hours."

Dean rubbed his hands together.

"Right, so we should make use of that time."

Buffy took pause when he started to peel his jacket off. Seeing her apprehension, he burst with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm kidding," he said. "I should be heading back."

Buffy drew down the stairs and nodded.

"Okay, thanks for bringing me," she said.

"No problem, just let me know what's going on, if you're coming back."

Buffy perched beside the front door and gave him an assuring smile.

"I'll call you once I'm finished here," she said. "And I'll call you later."

She pushed off her toes and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I'll also have Andrew try and track your gun for you," she said.

"Okay, thanks."

"Stay out of trouble," she teased.

Three weeks later:

As the Impala roared down a lonely highway, Dean adjusted his cell phone squeezed between his ear and shoulder.

"Hey, so we're heading out to your neck of the woods for a possible case in Canton. Want me to swing by and pick you up? Should be there in a couple of hours...oh...okay, I'll let you know where we get settled...k, see ya..."

Dean stuffed his phone back in his pocked and noticed Sam staring at him.

"What?"

"You and Buffy seem to be communicating a lot these days," Sam noted. "Burning up those free monthly minutes with your BFF huh?"

Sam cracked a small amused smirk, prompting Dean to frown with offense.

"Shut up," he groaned. "All I'm doing is checking in to see if she had any news for us on the Apocalypse home front."

"Oh, okay," Sam said. "So why are we going after this job?"

"Why? A dude has a head smash while his car was PARKED. It's got strange written all over it. It's right up our alley man."

"It is, yeah, it's just...shouldn't we be focusing on the bigger picture here?"

Dean gave a casual shrug.

"Buttercup, Blossom and the rest of the crew are on the chase man," he said.

Sam heaved a sigh.

"I realize that Buffy is helping us out a lot, but, shouldn't we be doing something too? Especially if you think this Colt idea is going to work, we should keep looking for it."

"We've searched high and low for the past couple weeks man, and it hasn't turned up."

"But still, we should try and get a lead on Lucifer..."

Dean blew out an exasperated breath and cut Sam off.

"I told you, the Slayer is taking care of it, but you and me, we're working this case in Canton, so drop it, okay?"

Sam sighed in frustration as he looked through his window. Dean took in his expression and let out a long breath.

"Look," he said. "We've been apart for awhile and this case is a chance for us to dive back into the pool – but with the water wings in tact, you know?"

"You mean I need...'water wings'," Sam grumbled.

"I said 'us' Sam, you and me, we both need to get our feet wet working together again. That's all I meant," Dean clarified.

"Yeah," Sam said as he nodded.

"I want us to try and start over," Dean said.

Sam absorbed his brother's sincere expression and nodded.

"Yeah."

As Dean put more miles behind him on the dark empty road, Sam noticed his brother periodically checking his cell phone.

"So, what's going on with you and Buffy? I'm getting a different vibe from you two these days."

"We're friends," Dean remarked casually.

Sam cocked an eyebrow in wonder.

"Friends? You and...Buffy?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So...I don't recall you two ever referring to each other as...friends..."

"Yeah well, it's a new start for all of us, you know?"

Sam nodded as Dean pressed the gas pedal deeper, sending the Impala sailing toward the dark horizon.

The next morning, Sam and Dean met with the sheriff in Canton, Ohio and interviewed the main witness using their FBI covers.

"Wow, can you believe it? Little friggin' Bastard!" Dean said with an anxious smile.

He fished through his pockets when his cell buzzed around. He glanced at the caller ID before answering it.

"Hey, where are ya? Oh, we're on our way to see a little bastard...never mind, I'm on...fifty-sixth and Boston Avenue, impound garage. Uh yeah, there's an alley behind Ma's coffee shop – why?"

Sam and Dean blinked when a pool of purple mist formed in the alley across the street. Buffy appeared in a blink, shaking off a few bits of purple dust from her shoulders as she swept her eyes around. As she crossed the street, Dean drew a frown.

"Why can't you ever come into town the normal way?"

Buffy looked around before she smiled at the boys.

"Guess I like to make a grand entrance. You guys miss me?"

As she strolled along with Sam and Dean, they filled her on the details of the case. Buffy furrowed her brows as she stepped off the curb.

"So you're hopped up over some car?"

Dean flashed Buffy an annoyed look.

"It's not just A car, it's THE car that James Dean drove when he was killed."

"Oh," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"A guy was killed by this car," Sam pointed.

"Okay, well that's a more viable answer. So car smushed a guy why? Possessed? A hex?"

"That's what we're going to find out," Dean said.

Once inside the impound garage, Sam and Dean strolled around the car. Dean studied and inspected Little Bastard with more interest and great caution. Buffy stood off to the side, noticing the bloodstained and cracked windshield.

Sam perched a few steps from Buffy as Dean continued circling the car, in complete fascination.

"Okay, is this an evil car like..." Sam started.

"Oh! Christine! Xander loves that movie," Buffy said.

Dean shook his head and sighed.

"No, no, that's pulp Stephen King. It's not real. But THIS is a bonafide curse we're dealing with."

"Seriously?" Buffy posed with disbelief.

"I wouldn't joke about this."

"Well, care to share the knowledge with the masses?" Sam stated.

Dean began to detail the events of the James Dean Little Bastard curse. When he was finished, he perched by the tail end of the car.

"If this is actually Little Bastard, then ladies and gentlemen, we've got ourselves the killer."

Buffy blew out a breath but rolled with the scenario.

"Okay so how do you make sure this is our homicidal man killing car?"

"Cal went by the VIN number on the door," Dean imparted. "He didn't check the engine number. That's the only way to verify."

"And the engine number would be..."

Sam nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yeah, the uh engine," Dean said anxiously.

A few minutes later, after peeling off their jackets and pushing the sleeves of their dress shirts up, Sam and Dean stared at the car apprehensively. Seeing his brother practically sweating bullets, Sam regarded him with concern.

"Uh, I can grab the number, if you want," Sam offered.

Dean shook his head and loosened his tie as his face flooded with anxiety.

"It's better if I do this."

Dean slowly approached the car as Buffy looked around the garage.

"Hey sweet thing, listen, I'm just gonna take a quick look, won't hurt a bit, I'll be very gently so please, be gentle with me, okay?"

Buffy shook her head at the sight of Dean talking to the car. He folded himself onto a roller board, popping a pencil in his mouth before sliding under the car. In the lull of silence, the car eerily shuddered while Dean was directly underneath. His eyes sprung wide with panic as the shuddering sound dissipated. Dean let out a very slow breath as he stared at the bottom of the car.

Sam and Buffy suddenly folded on the ground next to car and peered at Dean who shook in startle.

"How's it going?" Sam asked.

"We're not interrupting a loving moment, were we?" Buffy teased.

"Don't mock the car," Dean snapped. "Don't say anything, both of you just...be quiet and don't make any sudden moves she won't like."

"You want me to stand by and hold it up in case it tries to crush you?" Buffy offered.

Dean flashed an annoyed glare as he tried to calm his rattling nerves.

"No, just walk away, very, very slowly," he stressed.

Sam and Buffy both eyed Dean with odd looks before they stood back up. After a minute, Dean hurriedly rolled out from under the car, exhaling a heavy sigh of relief. He scrambled to his feet and collected himself, slapping a sheet of paper at Sam.

"Here, trace the number all the way back to the original owner, start at nineteen-fifty five."

Sam frowned.

"What? But...that'll take forever," he groaned.

"Then you better get started."

"Well, I can help..." Buffy started.

Dean grabbed her hand and led her toward the curb.

"No, you just got here, you need to unwind," he said.

Sam stared at Dean who tugged Buffy off the curb and steered her away.

Later, at the Green Dragon Tavern, Buffy glanced at the young and attractive bartender who was throwing flirtatious looks at him every time she stopped by to top off his beer. Buffy rolled her eyes as she noticed her empty glass was left unattended to.

"It's a little early for beer don't you think?"

Dean blew out a deep breath as he took a long sip from his fresh beer. As the color gradually returned to his face, Buffy mocked a sympathetic look.

"Oh, it's okay widdle Dean, that BAD car wasn't going to hurt you," she taunted.

Dean let her laughter roll off his shoulder as he took comfort in his beer. When the flirty bartender returned to the table with only one order, Buffy glared deeply into the girl's back. After a minute, Dean pushed his food basket aside.

"I'm not that hungry," he moaned.

Buffy gleefully devoured his food.

"So what's the deal with you shoving all the research stuff on Sam?"

Dean shrugged nonchalantly.

"He likes research."

"But it seemed like a big piece he had to bite off," Buffy replied. "I would have helped, not that I'm all that jazzed about research but I would have helped."

"Yeah, but I'd rather you didn't."

"What does that mean?"

Dean spent a minute simply sucking down his beer.

"Are you testing Sam or something?"

When he didn't answer, Buffy sighed with frustration.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Feeling her glare, Dean shifted his eyes from a pool table to regard her.

"Uh...it's just been an awkward couple of weeks," he admitted. "At least when you're around, I don't have to deal with that."

"You said you were going to give him a chance."

"I know, I know I did but it's not going to be a cake walk," Dean groaned.

He shifted in his seat when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He glanced at the screen before clicking the talk button.

"Hey," he said.

"So it took forever but I managed to track the car through all of its owners," Sam imparted.

"And? There more smash ups?"

"No..."

As the crack of pool balls echoed in the air, Sam paused on the other line.

"You're at a bar," Sam groaned. "You're drinking."

"I'm eating. I needed some...comfort food."

Buffy glared more daggers at the flirty waitress as she stopped by the table.

"I brought you a fresh beer," she cooed.

Buffy clenched her fingers into a fist under the table.

"Uh, thanks a lot," Dean said with a polite smile.

Hearing a sigh on the other end of the line, Dean returned to the conversation.

"So I felt like a beer instead of food."

"Great, I've been holed away here, busting my butt and you're out having a good time."

"Hey, I'm coping," Dean moaned. "My brain could have been oatmeal man."

"No, it wouldn't have been," Sam affirmed.

"What does that mean?"

"According to the records, the first owner was a Philadelphia cardiologist, owned it until nineteen seventy-two when he died. So you're coping for nothing Dean because that Porshe never belonged to James Dean. What we saw was a copy."

Dean sank the remainder of his beer and noticed Buffy had slipped away. His eyes drifted to the back where she emerged from the hallway. She passed by the bartender, who tripped forward.

"Woah, sorry," Buffy chimed.

The bartender picked herself back up as Buffy walked away.

"Bitch," she muttered softly.

At the motel, Buffy dumped her bags by the door and glanced at the two beds.

"I can't believe they don't have any more rooms," she moaned.

"Well, guess we're all one big happy family again," Dean cracked.

"Oh goody, sharing a room with boys, I don't miss THAT," Buffy said as she shuffled to the bathroom.

After ordering pizzas for dinner, Buffy plopped down onto a bed and flipped through a few research books as Sam was situated on the opposite bed.

"Okay, so we got a car that killed a guy but no other clues, huh?"

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, that's it."

Buffy happily clapped her book shut and set it aside.

"Well, I seriously doubt anything in here is going to help."

Dean swept through the door with a case of beer. Buffy took notice of the Dutch label and eyed Dean.

"Did you jack that from Dorothea?"

Dean scoffed as he stuffed the beer in the fridge.

"No, Barend gave me a couple of cases for fixing his truck up and just for being...'a goo-d man'."

Dean cracked a grin and imitated Barend's stance before settling down on his bed.

As the evening matured, Buffy peeked through the crack in the bathroom door.

"You guys in bed?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam and Dean answered in unison.

"Okay, then LIGHTS OUT!"

Buffy heard the unison of bedside lamps clicking off. She heaved a breath as she turned the bathroom light off before slipping out, wearing her little tee shirt and shorts. She quickly dove under the covers and sighed as she burrowed her head into her pillow. She scooted toward the right side of the bed and let her eyes shut.

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Buffy," Sam said.

"Goodnight Dean," Buffy said.

Dean groaned at the silly ritual from the old days.

"Goodnight John Boy," he cracked.

The next day, Sam, Dean and Buffy headed over to investigate the strange death of a man the previous night. Police units, forensic vehicle and the Sheriff's car hugged the curb as they walked into the house. Inside a small office, Sheriff Carnegie was delegating tasks to his team.

Carnegie glanced behind him to see Sam and Dean entering the office.

"Hey Sheriff, we got word you have another strange death."

Carnegie eyed Buffy with a curious look.

"This is Hannah Cyrus," Dean said. "From our satellite office in Cleveland, she's an expert on mysterious deaths. She's in town thought she could give some insight."

Buffy flashed her badge and tucked it away beneath her black blazer as Carnegie nodded toward the crime scene.

"Well, whatcha got here may look really odd at first glance but, between you and you...and you, it's really plain and simple."

Sam furrowed his brows in an odd look.

"The victim William Hill was shot point blank in the head, but you didn't find a gun, no GSR, or even the bullet that killed him."

"Yeah, that seems really 'plain and simple'," Buffy said dryly.

Dean nodded and eyed Agent Cyrus.

"Guess you didn't need to come out here," he added. "This case is very cut and dry."

Carnegie regarded the three and heaved a sigh.

"I'm just saying there is always a logical explanation, always," he stressed.

"Oh is that so? Well, I'd LOVE to hear it," Dean posed.

Carnegie swept his eyes around cautiously before leaning toward the three.

"This was a contract hit," he whispered.

Sam cracked up an eyebrow.

"Uh, sorry?"

"It's obvious this was a professional job," Carnegie elaborated. "Any of the government branches coulda put a contract out."

Sam, Dean and Buffy exchanged looks before addressing Carnegie.

"Oh, of...course," Dean replied.

Carnegie shrugged with a confident look.

"Feel free to sweep the place if you want but with professionals like these, they won't leave any evidence."

Carnegie winked.

"Uh, right, but, could we talk to the witness anyway?" Sam asked.

"Knock yourself out," Carnegie said. "And good luck trying to understand her in ANY language."

The three wandered out to the house where the maid was sitting on a bench, wrapped in a blanket. She sputtered frantically in Spanish to the police officer looking after her.

"Miss Consuela Alvarez?" Dean acknowledged.

The maid drew her wet eyes to the three as they approached her.

"Si, I am Consuela Alvarez."

"We're with the FBI," Dean stated.

Dean, Sam and Buffy flashed their fake badges as the police officer ambled away.

"So, you told an officer that you saw something in the window of Mr. Hill's house. Is that correct?"

Consuela nodded and rapidly sputtered off more Spanish. Dean turned to Sam who kneeled in front of Consuela.

"Miss...Alvarez, senora..."

Sam took a moment to brush up on his freshman Spanish lessons. He heaved a breath and addressed Consuela in Spanish. Consuela nodded and responded as Sam began to translate, drawing his sights to Dean and Buffy.

"Uh...okay, so the attacker was a very tall man...a coat...long coat, black...with..."

Sam rubbed his chin. Consuela nodded.

"He had a beard," Sam added.

Consuela continued with her description in Spanish.

"Wait," Dean cut in. "Sombrero? The dude had a beard, long coat and a sombrero?"

Dean shined his incredulousness as Buffy shared his look.

"No, a hat," Sam clarified.

Consuela shook her head.

"Sombrero ALTO, ALTO."

"Oh um, a big hat...no, at tall hat, tall?" Sam stated.

Buffy frowned with confusion.

"You mean like a top hat?" Dean asked.

Consuela stretched her hand way over her head.

"Muy!"

"Oh, so it was...a stovepipe type of hat?" Dean said as he imitated Consuela's gesture.

Consuela nodded emphatically. Dean brightened with acknowledgment as he eyed Sam.

"Just like ol Abe Lincoln."

Consuela gasped.

"Si! Abraham Lincoln did it!"

Buffy blinked with disbelief.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Presidente Lincoln kill my Mister Hill!"

Buffy stared at Consuela before joining Sam and Dean in their exchange of confused looks.

As Consuela walked away, Buffy shook her head.

"This case is getting stranger by the minute," she assessed.

Back at the motel, the three hunkered down in the room in full research mode. Sam and Dean were situated at the table, each behind a laptop while Buffy was settled on the bed with her laptop. After a half hour of working diligently in silence, Dean cut in.

"Hold on a sec..."

Dean tapped on his laptop, drawing Sam and Buffy's attention.

"Holy crap," he gasped.

"What are you looking at?" Buffy asked as she got up from the bed.

"Jim Grossman's video," Dean replied. "I just caught something in freeze frame. Take a look at this and make sure I'm not seeing things but..."

Dean turned the laptop around to give Sam and Buffy a view of the screen.

"Is that James Dean?" he asked with wide eyes.

Sam and Buffy leaned forward and squinted at the blurred image. Sam scratched his head.

"Uh, I'd say so," Sam said.

Buffy simply shrugged as Dean turned the laptop back around.

"Okay first James Dean and the killer car and now, Abe Lincoln fires a mystery bullet that kills a guy," he posed.

Buffy frowned as she leaned against the table.

"Spirits of famous people?" Dean said.

"It's possible," Sam said.

Buffy scoffed.

"That's a bit ridiculous," she moaned.

Sam shook his head.

"Not really, there's actually quite a bit of legend and lore on ghosts of famous people. A lot more than the usual, non famous people. It's a little surprising we haven't had a case like this in the past considering."

Dean sat back in his chair and mulled over the facts of the case.

"Okay, but two spirits of famous dead people in the same place, pissed off enough to start offing the living?"

Sam glanced at his laptop screen and shook his head.

"Not ANY living, but their worshipers."

Buffy crinkled her brows.

"Huh?"

Sam regarded the website pulled on the screen.

"Apparently, the last victim, Hill, was a big Civil War junkie, Abe Lincoln was one of his more fervent passions."

"Huh, and Cal was a freak about James Dean, he was obsessed about finding Little Bastard," Dean added.

"So you got two really famous, really angry spirits offing their obsessed, 'have no life' fans?" Buffy posed. "God, you guys get the weirdest cases."

"Right," Dean scoffed. "Miss I sparred with a possessed wood dummy at my high school talent show."

"He was TRAPPED not possessed," Buffy defended.

After Sam and Dean stared at her for a brief moment, they got back on topic.

"Anyway, now that we know the 'who' we need to find out the 'why'," Dean said.

Buffy blew out a breath as her mind started tingling with wonder.

"Ghosts are usually bound to one specific place," she started. "But Lincoln didn't die here and neither did James Dean."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, if were dealing with like the White House, Lincoln would make more sense."

"Okay, so why Canton?" Dean threw out.

After a moment to ponder scenarios, Buffy shook her head.

"Give me a demon any day," she groaned.

A few hours later, Buffy swung through the door in her running clothes after growing bored with research. She found Sam still at the table tinkering away at his laptop while Dean was munching on leftover pizza. Feeling her belly stirring with hunger, she dug into her bag and yanked out some treats. She looked up when she heard the ceasing of keyboard tapping. Sam drew a deep frown of disbelief.

"You can't be serious," he groaned.

Dean stuffed cold crust into his mouth and started walking over to Sam.

"What did you find?"

Dean glanced at the webpage on the screen and shined his own frown.

"You can't be serious," he groaned.

Buffy quickly finished chewing a bite of granola bar when her curiosity peaked. She got up from her bed and shuffled over to Sam and Dean. She spied a look at the screen and added to the collective frowns.

"Are you serious?" she moaned.

As they walked to toward the entrance of the wax museum, Dean glanced over Buffy in her particularly dressy outfit of snug navy fitting slacks, a low v neck blouse and navy heels. Her ponytail was tied sloppily with a rubber band and she had a pair of eggshell framed glasses.

"What's with the hot librarian look? Not that I'm complaining."

Buffy stared at Dean with a disapproving scowl.

"It's my chic 'editor' look," she clarified.

"An editor for Hot Librarian Weekly?"

Buffy rolled her eyes as Sam shook his head.

Once inside the museum, Buffy, Sam and Dean strolled through the displays of various wax figures, taking notice of Abe Lincoln. Dean paused in front of Ghandi. 

"What a shortie," Dean cracked.

Buffy gasped with offense as she was practically eye to eye with the wax figure.

"Hey," she moaned.

Dean shifted his eyes between Ghandi and Buffy.

"I think you've finally met someone who understands your 'pain'," he added with a smirk.

"Dean, Ghandi was an amazing, influential person," Sam remarked in defense.

Dean snorted.

"I'm sure he was among the Smurf colony."

Buffy gasped with offense again and smacked Dean in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry did I offend your leader?" Dean cracked through a deep chuckle.

"You are such a 'vertically challenged' bigot," she moaned.

A balding man in his mid thirties trekked down the stairs and wheezed slightly as he wandered over to the three. He adjusted his leather jacket and took in a breath before he drew a polite smile.

"Hello, sorry you had to wait so long," the man said. "We've been swamped lately."

Dean hitched an eyebrow as he glanced around the vacant areas of the museum.

"You're swamped?"

The man shrugged with an undaunted expression.

"This time of year we are," he pointed. "It's not quite peak time yet. What did you want to see me about?"

Buffy wedged herself between Sam and Dean, adjusting her eggshell framed glasses.

"We're travel writers for Tourist League Magazine," Sam lied.

Dean nodded and added, "The theme of the piece is how underrated and awesome wax museums really are."

Dean pulled an enthusiastic smile over his face as the museum owner looked the three over.

"All three of you are working on it?"

Buffy hitched her head up with an authoritative glare.

"I'm their editor, making sure they cover every aspect, these two are lacking in details sometimes – buncha slackers," she said as she shook her head. "So, if they don't do a good job..."

Buffy swept her index finger across her neck and mocked a warning to both the boys. The owner eyed them curiously before he drew a pleased smile.

"Well, we could use the press."

"Oh, well, we'd like to talk to you about two particular exhibits you have here, the uh, Lincoln and James Dean," Sam stated.

"Ah, yes, those are actually our most popular exhibits."

"Really? So they're big draws?"

"Yep, mostly the local fans," the owner clarified.

"Locals...like Cal Hawkins and William Hill," Dean remarked. "They were here a lot?"

The owner nodded. "Yeah, almost every week, I can't believe what happened, it's just horrible. They were nice guys...you're...you're not including that in this piece, are you?"

Sam shook his head.

"No, that is not the focus."

The owner heaved a deep sigh of relief. Buffy edged over to the display of Lincoln and honed in on her senses.

"Say, that Lincoln figure is so...realistic," Dean said. "It's almost like you can see him you know...roaming around here...but uh...you've never witnessed that, have you?"

The owner frowned at the odd question.

"No, it's not real," he said.

Dean forced a casual smile.

"Right, right, it's not REAL," he said.

"Can you think of anything that you feel is um...unique about your museum that you'd like, highlighted in our piece?" Sam asked.

The owner drew a proud smile.

"Actually, yeah, this museum is VERY unique," he lauded. "You see, I've got special touches on every figure. Like Abe over there, that is his real hat. No other museum has that."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks as Buffy discreetly patted the hat out of the owner's view.

"His real hat," Sam said.

"Huh, that's like having an actual piece of the man himself," Dean said with a grin.

The owner flashed an odd look at Dean.

"Uh, I suppose."

"So, um, I would assume then that you have something of James Dean's too then?"

"Yeah! We have the keychain he owned. We got tons of personal effects, Ghandi over there, those are his real bifocals..."

Buffy drew suspicious eyes as she snuck over to Ghandi and touched his glasses.

"And then of course, is my personal favorite," the owner cheered as he clutched his jacket. "Belonged to the Fonz!"

Buffy swung around to see the owner flashing two thumbs up and grinning with pride. She stifled a groan as she wandered into another display area. She glanced at all the figures before retreating back to Sam and Dean after the owner left.

Once outside the museum, Buffy shook her head.

"Honest Abe gave me no vibes," she said. "Just creepiness. Not to mention nerd boy was giving me some unsettling looks."

"Hey, you went with the hot librarian look," Dean reasoned.

Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Later in the evening, as Buffy lingered in a hot shower, Sam drifted outside to load and pack the shotguns. When he returned, he noticed Dean staring out the window, his back facing him.

"...no, you heard me right...yeah, crazy," Dean said into his cell phone. "Don't really know why they're on a killing spree just yet. It's probably the end of the world that's got 'em hoppin'...you know who we can blame on that, right? Yeah, I know...sorry...it's true though..."

Sam frowned with resentment, swinging the door shut, causing it to slam abruptly. Dean spun around to see Sam by the door.

"I gotta go, I'll check in with you a little later," Dean said before he hung up.

Dean remained cool, tossing the phone on the table.

"Everything good to go?"

Sam deepened his frown.

"Yeah," he grumbled. "Who were you talking to?"

Buffy tapered off the shower faucets and pushed the curtain aside. She yanked the towel from the rack and inhaled the billows of steam wafting through the bathroom. As she wrapped one towel around her body, she heard the muffled voices behind the door. She gulped when she noticed the distinct tones rising in volume. She towel dried her hair and took her time until the argument unfolding outside the door ceased with a slamming sound. She sucked in a breath as she cracked the bathroom door open to see Sam looking livid.

"Are you okay Sam?" she asked.

Sam blew out a heavy sigh as he dropped his eyes.

"Uh, yeah," he muttered. "We're uh, we're heading out."

"Okay, I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Back at the wax museum, Sam, Dean and Buffy strolled through with cautious eyes. Sam picked up a metal trash can as Dean plucked off Lincoln's hat.

"Look at me," Dean said.

Buffy stared at Dean wearing the stove pipe hat. Dean glanced at Lincoln and imitated the expression on his face.

"I pull this look off, don't I?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and plucked the hat off his head.

"Playtime over," she said.

Dean moped as Buffy tossed the hat in the trash can.

"What else do we need?" she asked.

"Uh, James Dean's keychain, I'll get it," Dean offered.

"Okay, I'm going to make a pass through the museum, see if I get any vibes, maybe ghost mojo is stronger at night," she said.

Buffy took off in one direction, while Dean pushed off another, leaving Sam by himself. Sam strolled over to Lincoln and narrowed his eyes, studying the figure suspiciously. He whipped around when the double doors behind him slammed shut. Drawing alarm, Sam clutched his shotgun and ambled over to the doors. He tugged on the latch but the doors remained solidly shut. He widened his eyes when he noticed his breath had manifested into a cloud of condensation. He spun around on the heel of his boot and leveled his shotgun, sweeping his eyes at all the wax figures.

In the eerie silence, Sam's ears perked when he heard a creak on his left. The shotgun in his grip mysteriously hurled out of his hands. Sam gulped as the eerie silence swept back in. He stood completely when something jumped out at him, latching onto his back. Sam threw his weight back, slamming his attacker hard into a wall. He heard a thud and whipped around to see Ghandi springing to his feet.

Buffy let out a sigh as she made her way back to the Lincoln display. She saw Dean at the far end of the hall, spinning the keychain on his finger.

Buffy winced sharply and noticed the double doors were now shut. Dean took in her expression and picked up his pace. As he reached Buffy, she tugged hard on the doors and easily flung them open.

Buffy and Dean widened their eyes when they saw Sam under attack by Ghandi.

"Uh, you don't see that everyday," she said.

Dean watched Ghandi wrestling with Sam.

"Woah."

As Sam growled, Buffy sprung off her feet toward him. She slammed her hand on Ghandi's shoulder and pried him off Sam.

Ghandi snarled and charged at Buffy. She kicked him hard in the gut, sending him flying across the room. Ghandi recovered quickly, hopping onto Sam's back and swiftly choking him. Sam eyed Dean as he wrestled with Ghandi.

"Get Ghandi's..."

Dean ran over to the wax version of Ghandi.

"What? What?"

Buffy kicked Ghandi in the back, sending him tumbling on top of Sam. Sam gasped and choked as Buffy gripped Ghandi. He back kicked her in the stomach, causing her to stumble a few steps.

"Oh, I don't care how peaceful you are! I'm SO kicking your ass!"

"The glasses Dean! The glasses!" Sam uttered.

Buffy kicked at Ghandi some more but the little man relentlessly fought back, locking onto Sam. She would pull him away, and he would latch back onto Sam.

Dean swiftly yanked the glasses off the figure, darted over to the trash can and threw them in. He doused the glasses with lighter fluid and tossed in a lit match. As the glasses caught fire, Ghandi faded away in a cloud of mist. Sam gasped for breath.

Buffy huffed deeply as she glared at the spot where Ghandi had disappeared.

"What a rabid little dog!" she growled.

Dean shook his head as Sam sat up.

"Jesus, Ghandi huh Sam? You couldn't worship someone awesome?"

As they filed back into the motel room for the night, Buffy blew out a deep breath.

"I cannot wait to leave this stupid town," she moaned.

Early the next morning, Buffy, Dean and Sam started packing up their belongings. Sam slipped into the bathroom as Buffy brushed her teeth. He squeezed passed her to grab his toiletry kit and then exited. Dean was stuffing his clothes into his bag and glanced at the bedside clock.

"Alright, the Partridge Family bus is leaving in five minutes," he groaned. "So move it or lose it."

Buffy began combing her hair as Sam pondered over a thought. Dean noticed his look.

"What?"

Sam zipped up his toiletry kit and tossed it on top of his bag.

"I was just thinking, don't you find it weird how Ghandi up and disappeared?"

"What do you mean?"

"It was different this time, no howls, no blaze," Sam said. "He just...vanished."

Dean shrugged and dismissed Sam's suspicion.

"I lit, he went bye bye, end of story."

"Yeah, it's just that..."

Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think he was um..."

Dean blew out an impatient breath.

"What?"

"Trying to...eat...me."

Buffy slapped her brush down on the sink and blinked with disbelief.

"What?" she asked as she came out of the bathroom.

Dean flashed his own incredulousness at Sam.

"He tried to eat you?"

"Um, yeah. He seemed to me to be...hungry. REALLY hungry."

Buffy widened her eyes.

"And that's what is weird," Sam added. "Because Ghandi, he wasn't a meat eater in real life. He lived on a diet of fruits and vegetables and sometimes he undertook fasting."

Dean stared at Sam before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, that's hilarious. So not only was your idol a shrimp in a pair of diapers but he was a veggie freak too?"

As Dean burst with more laughter, Sam drew a frown of frustration.

"Well, why did he try and eat you and not me?" Buffy posed.

Sam heaved a sigh of gratitude at Buffy.

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to say," he said. "I'm not sure we're done with this case."

"We are," Dean replied sharply. "We had a killer ghost, a hungry meat starved ghost that went wacky, but in the end, a ghost that we wasted. Now, I'm collecting boarding passes and then we're taking off."

Dean picked up his bag and pivoted toward the door.

"You threw me into this case, and now you want to throw me off it," Sam snapped.

Buffy gulped feeling the tension flaring in the air. Dean edged toward Sam with a repugnant glare.

"That's right," Dean barked. "And now I say, we're done and let's go. Hurry your ass up."

Sam sighed loudly as Dean walked to the door.

"No, you know what, I don't think I'm gonna go with you," Sam lamented. "I don't think this is working Dean."

"What's not working?"

"You and me," Sam clarified. "As a team again. I was hoping we could sort this out, I've been trying, but...I just don't know now."

"You wanted to get drafted again," Dean pointed brusquely.

"You wanted me too," Sam threw back.

Buffy contemplated whether to intervene or let the brothers hash things out. She kept cautious watch over them as the tension thickened.

"Look, we're not at the point yet where things are going to go smoothly," Dean said. "We got to build the blocks of trust again."

Buffy felt the tension dialing back and let out a breath. She wandered into the bathroom to collect her shower items as the argument continued. She read the expressions on Dean and Sam the entire time she packed her belongings away.

"...you can say whatever you want about me Dean, because I deserve whatever blame you want to put on me, I deserve the harsh treatment and whatever punishment you want to give me, but it'll never be more than the blame I put on myself. I know what I did wrong," Sam professed. "I live with it everyday. What I'm trying to say is, it can't just be me taking responsibility for what has happened."

Buffy zipped up her bag as Dean shook his head with a frown of dismay.

"We can't go back to how it was before Sam."

"I know. It wasn't working that way either."

"What?"

"The way things were is how we got where we are now," Sam confessed. "Why do you think I went off with Ruby?"

As the tension thickened in a moment of silence, Buffy swept her eyes to her phone as it abruptly chimed. She gulped and swept it up, shuffling out the door to answer it.

A few minutes later, Sam and Dean breezed out of the motel room to find Buffy settled in a plastic chair. Noticing the boys were in their FBI suits, she went back to her conversation.

"I'm going to have to call you back, bye."

After she pocketed her phone, she got to her feet.

"What's going on?"

After a quick change, Buffy slipped into the back seat of the Impala, as Dean headed out to the Sheriff's office. The three strolled over to Carnegie who was sitting at his desk.

"Hey Sheriff," Sam said.

"We heard you had some kind of incident," Dean said. "Fill us in?"

Carnegie stumbled over his words.

"...I...can't really say...not sure about this one."

The three shared looks before being directed to an interview room where two young girls are seated at a table.

"Uh, hello ladies, we're from the Bureau," Dean stated.

The girls drew sheepish looks at Sam, Dean and Buffy.

"Could you give us the details of what happened to you?" Sam asked.

One of the girls, with long black hair shuddered and moped.

"It was WAY awful," she cried.

"Yeah, WAY," the second girl acceded.

Sam cleared his throat when he noticed Buffy and Dean shining looks of wonder at the girls' speech.

"Uh, okay, what exactly was awful?"

"I hoped she would be like, WAY cool," the black haired girl said.

"Yeah, like WAY, WAY cool," the second girl stated.

Sam glanced over at his brother and saw he was trying to veil his mass irritation.

"But she wasn't," the black haired girl moaned.

"Yeah, she was SO not WAY cool."

Buffy stifled a snort of amusement and faked a look of concern.

"Really? No WAY!"

She struggled to keep a straight face as Dean shot her a look. The black haired girl nodded at Buffy.

"I can't even deal with."

"Me either, I'm WAY traumatized."

Buffy swallowed a giggle in her throat.

"Oh, gosh, that's WAY awful," she cooed.

Dean blew out a deep breath and cut in.

"What is it you're having a hard time dealing with?"

The black haired girl sniffed.

"She...she hit Danielle and took her!"

Buffy swallowed her lingering amusement and fell into a genuinely concerned expression.

"Who took her?" Dean pressed.

The two girls eyed each other with conspiratorial looks.

"We're here to help," Sam stressed. "You're safe here but if you're friend is in danger, we need to know."

The black haired girl sniffed again.

"Pppp-aris Hilton took her," she stammered.

As Sam and Dean stared at each other, Buffy widened her eyes and cracked with disbelief.

"No WAY!" she gasped.

"Way," the black haired girl said.

Sam and Dean shook their heads as Buffy waved a hand dismissively.

"She looked super fab," the black haired girl added. "Thin and speedy."

Her friend nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any idea where they went?" Sam asked, steering the girls back on topic.

"No, nuh uh," the second girl said. "One minute we were all like wow and no way and then..."

"They were gone," the other girl finished. "Like poof you know, into thin air."

"Vanished into thin air," Dean reiterated.

The girls nodded, snapping their gum in unison.

"Paris Hilton?" Dean clarified.

"Yeah," the girls said together.

"Oh, well, excuse us for a second."

Dean glanced at Sam who moved just outside the doorway. Buffy glanced at the girls before joining the guys.

"So Paris Hilton, she hasn't recently died."

"Nope," Sam confirmed.

"So that means that we're not dealing with..."

"Yeah, not a spirit."

"Okay, then what, Paris Hilton got tired of The Simple Life and decided to go apeshit on a bunch of people?"

"We could have looked over an important clue," Sam deduced.

"Back to square one then?" Buffy asked.

As Buffy and Dean waited for Sam outside the coroner's office, she made another phone call.

"...Yeah, Paris Hilton...I know, right!" she roared.

Dean rolled his eyes as Buffy caught his look and knocked him lightly in the arm.

"Nuh uh," she continued.

When she spotted Sam trekking down the steps, she wrapped up her call. Sam looked simply beside himself as he stepped onto level ground.

"Well, it turns out Cal and Professor Hill had major blood loss," Sam imparted. "Talk about missing important clues."

Buffy sparked with odd curiosity as she looked up at Sam.

"How much blood loss are we talking about?"

"More than a car crash or head wound would emit," Sam stated.

"So, what, we got a blood sucker on our hands?" Dean posed.

Buffy widened her eyes in amazement.

"Are you saying Paris Hilton is...a vampire?"

"Or some form of blood feeder," Sam said.

"No WAY!" Buffy roared with a silly grin.

"There's more," Sam said as he extracted a plastic bag. "Check these out."

Dean gripped the bag on the corner and looked at the contents. Buffy narrowed her eyes on the round objects.

"Uh, seeds?" she guessed.

Sam nodded as Dean probed the seeds within the plastic,

"Found them inside the bellies of the vics."

Dean grimaced and removed his hand from the corner of the bag.

"Gross, I hope you wore gloves man," he groaned.

"I've never seen any seed like it," Sam noted.

"Our lovable super nerd Sam," Dean snorted as he pat Sam on the back.

On the way back to the motel, Sam and Dean glanced at Buffy as she talked on the phone.

"...a vampire! I know!" she roared. "...Nuh uh!"

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam simply stared at Buffy, his mouth agape in wonder.

After mulling over research, Sam brightened with a grin.

"Well, that explains why I've never seen it," Sam stated.

"What do you got?" Dean asked as he moved from the bed.

Buffy flipped her book shut and joined Sam and Dean.

"These seeds are native to a forest in Eastern Europe, the Balkans...and the Balkans just happened to have been wiped away some thirty years or so ago."

Dean glanced at the comprehensive screen before directing his eyes to Sam.

"And?"

"And," Sam picked up. "Legend goes that a pagan god named Leshi guarded this forest. Leshi was a bit of a rascal, could shift into any form it pleased."

"So, it could say, take the form of a famous person in order to get close to their fan for a little chow down?" Buffy assessed.

Sam grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, something like that. Leshi could only alleviate its appetite with the blood of his idolizers. The ritual is basically, draining his victims dry and then spurts speeds in their stomachs."

Buffy pondered over that revelation and grimaced.

"Eww," she said.

"Okay, but how is Leshi working it?" Dean asked. "Does he just touch James Dean's keychain to take on its form or what?"

Sam shrugged.

"Any guess is possible at this point."

Buffy hopped on her toes and put her game face on.

"All I care about is how to kill the big bad forest fairy," she said.

Sam glanced at his research. Buffy leaned over his shoulder and looked at the screen.

"Uh, looks like an iron axe..."

Buffy found the paragraph he was reading.

"Chop, chop, dead, dead, got it," she said.

Buffy shifted her eyes to Dean.

"You got the axe?"

Dean nodded.

"Cool, let's go bust Paris Hilton!" she roared.

Buffy bounced off her toes as she crept alongside Sam and Dean inside the wax museum. As Dean clutched the axe, Sam gripped a flashlight making their way once again passed the display of Abe Lincoln. When the hall split off, Buffy pivoted toward the right, Dean went down the center and Sam went off to the left.

Sam retreated back and whistled. Buffy had already wandered too far off into the museum so only Dean doubled back to meet up with him. Sam nodded toward a door marked with a warning sign. Dean used the axe to break the latch on the door, pushing through a plastic sheet. They glanced around a room decorated like a clearing in the woods, with a path winding to a trim white house with a wax figure on the porch. Sam took notice of a young girl tied to a tree. He bolted over to the girl.

"Danielle?" he said softly.

Sam checked her pulse and met his brother's eyes.

"She's breathing but barely."

As Dean choked up on the handle of the axe, it suddenly flew out of his hand and slammed into a tree on the other side of Danielle. Dean spun around and widened his eyes when he saw the face of Paris Hilton beaming a wicked grin. She wound her arm back and punched Dean furiously several times in the face, blowing him back to the ground. She hitched her head and flipped a lock of hair over her shoulder just as Sam lunged at her. She smacked him hard and sent him sailing across the room. He crashed into the front wall of the house and crumbled to the ground, fading into unconsciousness. Dean shook off his daze as Leshi stood over him with that same wicked grin. She raised a stiletto clad heel and stomped Dean in the face, knocking him out.

Buffy strolled back through the hall and looked around. She frowned when Sam and Dean were not at the designated regrouping point. She wandered passed a few displays when she felt the faint tingling of her Slayer instincts in her gut. She stalked toward the vibes and noticed a broken latch on a door plastered with DO NOT ENTER signs. Feeling her instincts blaring more sharply now, she slipped through the door and heard the echoes of footsteps pounding on the ground. In a flash, Buffy moved into the clearing to see Leshi pounding hard into Dean's face. Buffy hardened into her game face and leaped into the air.

Dean blinked in surprise when Leshi jerked back and noticed Buffy gripping her by the hair.

"Hey! I'm the only girl who gets to kick his ass! Bitch!" she growled.

Buffy pummeled the crap out of Paris/Leshi as Sam struggled to untie his ropes. Buffy shot her eyes to the axe stuck in a tree. She grabbed Leshi by the neck and hurled her toward the tree. Leshi bounded forward, throwing hard punches at Buffy, who swiftly blocked and counterattacked. When Leshi staggered back on the ground, Buffy pried the axe from the tree and raised it in the air. She made a hard swing across the neck, lopping Leshi's head clear off. As the head rolled away, Buffy caught up to it and looked down at Paris.

"Is that hot?" she spat.

Buffy panted from exertion as she wiped some blood off her face. As she strolled back to Dean, she saw Sam ambling over. Dean moaned softly, still on the floor. Sam looked him over and cracked a goofy grin. Dean hitched a finger up in warning.

"Don't even start," he snapped.

"Paris Hilton just gave you an ass reaming!" Sam roared.

Buffy stifled a laugh only briefly until bursting, joining Sam. Dean slowly sat up and frowned as he gripped his head.

A short while later, as they strolled to the car, Buffy shifted her eyes from Sam to Dean.

"Did she kiss you?" she asked.

Dean shaded with a frown as he spat out some blood.

"No," he answered.

Buffy narrowed her eyes on him for a second. She glared up at Sam with scrutinizing eyes.

"Did she kiss you?"

Sam furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Uh, no," he answered.

Buffy snorted. "Well, maybe those demon bitches are learning to keep their slutty mouths off you guys huh?"

When they were back at the motel, Dean collapsed on his bed, completely worn and exhausted. Sam folded onto his bed as Buffy collected the first aid kit and started treating the wounds on Dean's face. Once she was done, she peeled off her jacket and got to her feet.

"I'm gonna shower, AGAIN," she moaned. "But...can't complain too much, I kicked Paris Hilton's ass! I have to call everyone I know."

Sam and Dean watched Buffy as she picked up her phone and shuffled into the bathroom, closing the door.

"I thought she would have dug Paris Hilton," Sam said.

"Apparently not."

After checking out the next morning, Buffy cruised across the street to the donut shop to get breakfast as Sam and Dean packed the car up.

"Get this," Dean said as they walked out the door. "Carnegie put Paris Hilton on his most wanted list. Got an APB out on her last night."

Dean ripped with laughter as he stuffed his phone away.

"And Danielle?"

"Oh, she's doing fine," Dean replied.

"That's good."

Buffy glanced out the window of the donut shop and noticed Sam and Dean by the car. She turned to the cashier as her order was boxed up. She hurriedly fished out her cash, paid her tab and carried the large box out of the shop. As she approached the boys, she heard the tail end of a conversation.

"...I'm all for that," Dean replied.

Sam nodded.

"Good, but we have to be on the same page."

"Yeah, I agree."

Buffy perched by Dean and shifted her eyes between him and Sam.

"Everything okay guys?"

She watched the brothers exchange looks.

"Yeah," Dean affirmed.

Sam nodded as Dean acknowledged the box of goodies.

"Hot blonde baring yummy treats," Dean cheered. "Things are already looking up."

Dean grinned at Sam and spun the keys in his hands.

"Say Sam, you want to drive for awhile?"

Sam paused by the backseat.

"Really?"

"Uh huh, my body's still aching, so I'm gonna just sit this one out, maybe doze off."

Dean tossed Sam the keys and they traded seats.

"Oh, you sit in back," Buffy said. "I want shotgun."

Dean shrugged as he slipped into the backseat.

"Hand over the donuts," he said before folding back across the seat.

Sam warmed up the engine as Buffy's cell phone chirped in her purse. She dug her phone out and glanced at the screen. She lit up with a smile.

"Hey!"

As Sam pulled out of the parking lot, Buffy bounced in her seat.

"...I know! Paris Hilton! Yeah! I kicked her ass! Woot!"

Sam glanced in the rear view mirror at his brother. The two exchanged incredulous looks at the giddy Slayer before drawing their sights away.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 Lies My Parents Told Me

A/N: Children Are Our Future

Several weeks later:

Alliance, Nebraska

Dean perched by his car and flipped through a magazine as he waited outside the motel. When he heard the rumble of a car engine approaching, he lifted his eyes to see the sweet sight of Faith's Cougar swinging into the parking lot. Faith eased up behind the Impala and nodded at Dean as he approached. Buffy climbed out of the passenger seat as Dean circled the Cougar. Buffy drew curious eyes as Dean paused by the driver side and reached through the open window to pet the dashboard.

"Hey sweets, I've missed you," he said with a silly smile.

Buffy rolled her eyes as Dean circled back to her.

"Hey to you too," he cracked.

Buffy rolled her eyes again as she leaned into the passenger side window.

"Thanks for the ride," she said.

Faith waved a hand.

"Sure thing B," she said. "Have fun."

"Let me know of any Lucifer business," Buffy requested.

Faith nodded.

"Yeah, you got it."

Faith nodded at Dean before shifting back into drive as Buffy caught her eyes.

"You sure you don't want to um, come in say hi to..."

Faith caught her knowing look and shook her head.

"Nah, I got miles to put behind me," she said. "But say hey for me if ya want."

Faith swung out of the parking lot and took off down the road. Dean watched the Cougar ride away before shifting his eyes to Buffy.

"You actually favored traditional transport this time," he remarked.

Buffy shrugged as she collected her bags. Dean unloaded one from her hands and led her toward the room.

"Guess I missed the sound of a grumbling engine," she said.

Dean absorbed her acknowledging look.

"Oh, guess you should stop taking off every few weeks," he said.

Buffy followed Dean toward the far end of the motel rooms.

"Hey, I can't referee you boys all the time, I've got work to do," she retorted. "Speaking of, how are things going?"

Dean shrugged as he fished out his room key.

"I don't know, still trying to hit a groove," he said.

Dean unlocked the door and held it open. Buffy walked inside to see Sam sprawled out on a bed with his laptop.

"Hey Sam," she said.

"Hey Buffy, welcome back," he said.

Buffy dropped one of her bags by the door as Dean set the other one on a chair.

"So how are things at home base?" Dean asked as he settled onto the edge of his bed.

"Crazy as usual, my crew is getting spread thinner and thinner, Lucifer's followers are definitely showing an extra dose of obnoxiousness than 'normal'. And Andrew has had a heck of a time keeping tabs on your Colt. One minute it shows up on his tracking program, the next poof, it's gone."

Dean heaved a sigh of disappointment.

"Well, guess the demons are passing it around so we can't trace it easily."

"Makes sense," Sam added. "If the Colt really can kill the Devil, they probably have reason to make sure we can't get it back."

Buffy let out a deep breath as she kicked off her shoes.

"Well, I've slept in a car for like twelve hours, I need a shower and breakfast."

"We already ate but Sam can run out and get you something," Dean said.

Sam frowned at Dean as Buffy yanked the band holding her ponytail together. She shook her hair loose as Dean shot Sam a look.

"Um, yeah, sure, I'd be happy to do that," Sam muttered.

Buffy lit up with an appreciative smile as she peeled out of her jacket.

"Coolies, I'll take a stack of pancakes with extra butter and syrup, oh and a side of bacon, extra crispy."

Sam set his laptop aside and scooted off the bed as Dean felt his stomach grumble from Buffy's order. He licked his lips as Sam picked up his jacket.

"Double that order Sam," Dean said with a grin.

"You already ate."

"I could eat again."

Sam sighed as he put on his jacket. Buffy steered toward the bathroom as she picked up one of her bags.

"When are you heading over to the morgue?"

Dean glanced at his watch.

"In about an hour," he said.

"Okay, I'll be quick."

A short time later, Sam returned to the room to find Dean peeking through a crack in the bathroom door. Sam drew a curious frown when he heard Buffy in the bathroom fervently talking to someone on the phone.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked softly.

Dean shifted his eyes briefly from the crack in the door to address Sam.

"Dude, it's Friday," he answered with an eyebrow pump.

Sam deepened his curious frown as he dropped the takeout bags on the table.

"And?"

"And, it's pink panty day," Dean imparted as he spied through the space in the door.

He watched Buffy pluck a silky pink thong from a pile of fresh clothes. His eyes followed the path of the thong as Buffy pulled it on under her towel. Dean sucked in a breath as a wave of heat slammed through him, drawing tension in his body. He tugged on his tie as Buffy picked out a matching strapless bra and dropped her towel to the floor.

Sam frowned with disapproval as Dean smirked wide with satisfaction.

"Nice," Dean cheered as he quietly slipped the door shut.

When he swung around, he noticed Sam scowling at him.

"What?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think Buffy would take offense to you peeping at her when she's getting dressed?"

"No," Dean answered emphatically. "Better me than...Cass."

Sam beamed a genuinely clueless look.

"Cass?"

"Never mind," Dean grumbled as he moved to the table.

A few minutes later, Buffy emerged from the bathroom in a pair of black slacks and a light green silk halter top. She had a thick jade bracelet on one wrist and her ponytail was clasped with a similar green band. Sam slipped into the bathroom as Buffy dug into the takeout containers. Dean looked over her outfit, recalling what lied beneath and felt his body tighten up. His eyes followed her as she slipped onto a chair and he broke into a goofy grin. Buffy stuffed a big bite of pancake in her mouth when she noticed the silly expression on Dean's face.

"What?"

"That is some number you got on there," he replied, widening his goofy grin.

Buffy narrowed her eyes curiously on Dean as Sam emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh, um, thanks."

Buffy chomped on a piece of bacon as she noticed Sam putting on his tie.

"So, what's with your latest weird death of the week?"

"Don't know much yet, Amber Freer was the girl found dead," Dean replied.

Buffy paused in awe as Dean piled his pieces of bacon on a pancake, doused it with syrup, rolled it up like a burrito before shoving a portion in his mouth. Buffy sputtered with amusement as Dean shamelessly pushed the remainder of his bacon pancake burrito in his mouth.

"What?" he asked when he caught Buffy staring at him.

After locating the coroner's office, Sam, Dean and Buffy strolled over to an older man in a lab coat. All three flashed their badges, carrying composed expressions as the doctor eyed them.

"I'm Agent Page," Dean lied. "This is my partner Agent Plant and this one of our new recruits Agent McGraw, she's just here to observe."

Dean threw Buffy a conspiratorial look as the doctor nodded in acknowledgment.

"Agents, how can I help you?"

"We'd like to take a look at the body of Amber Freer," Sam stated.

The doctor drew a curious look at Sam.

"You do? Why?"

"According to the police report, there was a note about some kind of claw indentation in the skull?" Dean cut in.

The doctor scratched his head in wonder.

"I already wrote up my findings and emailed it," the doctor said. "Did you not read it?"

The doctor looked over the three with mild suspicion. Sam drew a sheepish expression.

"Uh, we were having...server problems," Sam lied. "Couldn't access anything, sorry."

The doctor gave a forgiving expression and led the three toward one of the compartments. He pulled the door of the compartment open and slid out the slab, removing the sheet from Amber's head.

"At first look, I figured it was some wild animal attack," he replied.

"But when you took a closer look?" Dean posed.

The doctor picked up a plastic bag sitting on the slab and held it up for display. Sam, Dean and Buffy narrowed their eyes to study the contents.

"A fingernail?" Sam deducted.

The doctor nodded. "One of those press on ones. I extracted it from her temporal lobe, it was deeply embedded inside."

Sam, Dean and Buffy shined their disbelief as they stared at the press on nail.

"Are you saying she dug her own brain out?" Buffy asked, her eyes widening with more disbelief.

"How...how could she even do that?" Sam added. "That's not even possible, is it?"

"So she did this to herself?" Dean asked.

"Apparently," Sam replied. "I guess over time she managed to do enough damage, though, she would have felt a lot of pain in the process."

Buffy glanced over the deep gouge in Amber's head.

"That's dedication, the question is why did she do it?"

Sam pulled the sheet back a little further and noticed Amber's right hand had four press on nails still attached to her fingers while the middle was missing.

The doctor gave a casual shrug. "In my opinion, we're probably talking about a very drastic case of a phantom itch."

Sam frowned with curiosity. "A what?"

"A phantom itch," the doctor reiterated as he slid the tray back in the compartment. "You know, an itch that isn't really brought on by any physical reaction, but somehow, if someone mentions it or you just think about it for a second, all of a sudden you can't scratch it enough."

"Really? That's weird," Sam said. "Thanks for your time doc."

As they walked out of the coroner's office, Sam scratched under his collar, Dean scratched behind his ear and Buffy scratched the underside of her wrist.

After driving over to the crime scene, Sam, Dean and Buffy maintained their covers and were led inside the living room of the house. Sam sat in an armchair with the parents of a boy named Jimmy while Buffy perched in the doorway looking around, silently honing her instincts.

Sam drew an apologetic expression as he tapped on his notepad.

"Forgive me, but um, some of my questions are going to sound a little strange so..."

Dean wandered out of the living room and noticed Jimmy sitting on the bottom step of the stairs by the front door.

"What are you guys trying to find?" Jimmy asked.

Dean wandered over to Jimmy and shrugged.

"Not quite sure right now," he answered. "You must be Jimmy?"

Jimmy nodded.

"And Amber was babysitting you that night?"

Jimmy slumped against the wall.

"Yeah, she was," he said.

Dean took in his irritated mope and chuckled.

"I feel ya kid, a lot of my babysitters annoyed the hell out of me."

Jimmy looked passed Dean with an intense expression. Dean curiously turned around and noticed Jimmy was staring at Buffy.

Dean flashed an amused smirk at the kid.

"Do you think she'd babysit me?" Jimmy asked.

Dean snorted with more amusement as he noticed Jimmy's eyes inspecting Buffy's body.

"You could never afford her kid, trust me."

Jimmy glanced up at Dean with a clueless look.

"Never mind. Anyway, about that night, did you notice anything weird, see anything weird going on?"

A little while later, after Sam wrapped up his interview, he met up with Buffy and Dean in the foyer. Buffy glanced at Jimmy who was staring at her a little too long. Dean chuckled softly as they all walked out of the house. As they strolled back to the car, Dean held up a packet of itching powder.

"Okay, so the kid admitted to sprinkling a little of this on Amber's hairbrush and that's why she got the itchies."

Sam and Buffy drew doubtful frowns.

"Are you kidding? Itching powder?" Buffy said.

Sam shook his head.

"That's not even remotely possible," he groaned. "Itching powder is just ground maple seeds, there is no way it would have compelled her to dig her brains..."

Sam and Dean paused in their step when they noticed Buffy fervently scratching the top of her head with annoyed expression on her face.

"What?" she posed.

Dean shrugged as he stuffed the itching powder in his pocket.

"Feel free to dish out some theories."

Sam yanked his cell phone out when he felt it buzzing around in his pocket.

"Hello?...Uh, yes...oh uh, we're on our way, thank you."

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"Another death under strange circumstances," Sam said.

"Right up our alley."

Sam, Dean and Buffy piled into the Impala and headed back to the hospital.

After drifting down several corridors, the three spotted the doctor they had spoken to before and met up with him, taking notice of the nurse rolling a body covered with a sheet.

"Hey, so, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Death by electrocution," the doctor answered.

Sam, Dean and Buffy exchanged looks.

"Electrocuted how?" Dean probed.

The doctor shrugged nonchalantly.

"Could have been some loose wiring around the outlets, or maybe some equipment or electronic device sparked up, not really sure at this point."

"Well, did anyone see anything?" Sam asked.

The doctor nodded toward a room.

"Yep, Mr. Stanley."

Sam, Dean and Buffy peeked into the room to see an old, haggard man slumped in a chair, staring out the window.

"He says he saw everything that happened but he's rambling a lot, not making one bit of sense," the doctor added.

The trio moved into Mr. Stanley's room as the doctor left. Sam gave a short wave to Mr. Stanley as his eyes turned from the window.

"Hey, Mr. Stanley uh..."

Mr. Stanley looked completely ashen as he sputtered under his breath.

"It shouldn't have worked," he said. "I was just trying to joke."

Buffy narrowed her eyes on the old man.

"What shouldn't have worked?" she asked.

"I just shook his hand, that was all," Mr. Stanley answered.

The old man extended a hand to reveal the joy buzzer clutched in his palm. Buffy widened her eyes in disbelief as Sam and Dean exchanged looks of wonder.

Still reeling with disbelief, Buffy, Dean and Sam strolled out of the hospital lobby and pivoted toward the parking lot. Buffy broke into a grin when a pun rolled through her head.

"Talk about a buzz kill," she cracked before snorting profusely.

Sam and Dean eyed her with odd looks.

"What?" she asked with an innocent expression.

"How the hell is it possible," Dean mused.

After a quick stop at a novelty store, Dean drummed up an idea and burst with a grin. He veered sharply around a corner and maneuvered the car towards a supermarket. When he stopped the car, Buffy glanced out the window and drew an odd expression.

"Uh, what are we doing here?"

"We need to find out if this thing actually does fry people, now, unless you want to volunteer for getting a little crispy, this is the best we got."

Back at the motel, Buffy stood off to the side as Dean pulled on a pair of gloves and clear goggles. He carefully swept up the joy buzzer in his hand and looked apprehensively at Sam.

"Alright, we ready to roll?"

Sam nodded as he yanked his own goggles over his eyes.

"Yep, ready as ever Bill Nye."

The brothers shifted their sights to Buffy who was twirling her goggles around a finger. She heaved a sigh and reluctantly pulled the goggles on as she stared at the large uncooked ham nestled in double stacked aluminum foil pans. She shook her head as Dean hovered over the table, drawing the joy buzzer toward the ham. After a moment of hesitation, he blew out a deep breath and pressed the buzzer against the ham.

Buffy stiffened when she heard a loud crackling sound and then saw a thick cloud of steam billowing from the ham. She blinked in immense awe when the ham changed color and began to sizzle, emitting the aroma of hickory in the air.

Sam flipped off his goggles and gawked at the now cooked ham.

"Holy crap," he gasped.

Dean and Buffy flipped off their goggles and examined the ham. Sam shook his head in astonishment.

"This is not even possible," Sam remarked firmly. "It's just a gag toy."

Dean glanced at the joy buzzer in his gloved palm.

"Ain't no batteries in it either."

As Dean cautiously set the buzzer aside, he started removing his gloves. Buffy did a once over of the cooked ham and felt the wheels in her head cranking with scenarios.

"Okay, itching powder that drives you to dig out your brains and now a gag buzzer that actually kills...are these things hexed by someone or something?"

Sam absorbed the theory and nodded.

"That's a good bet," Dean acceded as he pulled out his knife.

Buffy and Sam watched Dean curiously as he sliced a piece of ham off,

"We probably got a bad witch working their mojo," he assessed as he stuffed the ham in his mouth.

Dean sliced off another piece of ham and continued to theorize.

"We got any connection between these things?"

Sam glanced at the packet of itching powder as Dean stuffed the piece of ham in his mouth. Buffy shook her head as Sam checked the plastic package from the joy buzzer.

"Not really, the manufacturers are different countries," Sam replied. "So nothing...wait, there's only one novelty store in town."

Dean mulled through his own ideas as he sliced yet another chunk of ham off and held it up.

"I'd say that's a good place to start then," he said, stuffing the ham in his mouth.

Buffy and Sam shot Dean looks of disbelief as he chomped on the ham.

"What? I'm kind of hungry and the ham...spelled tasty," he reasoned.

Buffy rolled her eyes as Sam simply shook his head.

At the novelty store, Sam, Dean and Buffy strolled through the door, setting off a chime. Buffy drew an irritated look when someone laughed and the door chime blared through the shop speakers as Sam and Dean eyed the various items on racks.

"Hey, check it out!" Dean roared.

Sam and Buffy shifted their sights to Dean as he held up a whoopee cushion and flashed a silly grin.

Sam and Buffy simultaneously rolled their eyes and went back to investigating the shop. Dean wandered up to the register and dropped the whoopee cushion on the counter as the owner emerged from the back room. The owner of the shop was a balding guy in his forties wearing a pair of faded jeans and a worn tee shirt.

"Hello! You have entered the Conjurarium, a house of wondrous magic and mind boggling mystery!" he declared emphatically.

Buffy narrowed her eyes on the guy.

"Hello Andrew of the future," she muttered.

Sam joined Dean at the counter.

"I take it you own this place?"

The owner nodded with a proud smile. Dean leaned against the counter and assessed the owner.

"Well, you had any one buy...joy buzzers and itching powder?"

"Emphasis on the 'one', yes, as in one of each of those," the owner confirmed. "Those aren't my biggest sellers. Are you going to purchase anything or are you just looking?"

Buffy let out a breath, not feeling any blaring instincts rumbling through her after scrutinizing all the items on the shelves. Dean slapped some cash on the counter and held up the whoopee cushion. The owner rang up his purchase as Buffy beamed a bored look and wandered over to the door despite the boys continuing their casual interrogation.

"Has business been booming?" Sam asked.

The owner shrugged. "Get mostly kids in here. But they don't really buy anything, they look at stuff and break it and then laugh their punk asses off."

The owner swept a hand over his balding head as his face knitted with heavy annoyance.

"All these kids care about today are their texting and those stupid vampire flicks...just thinking about it now really just makes me..."

"Pissed?" Dean assessed.

The owner took paused and slowly nodded.

"Actually, yeah, it does piss me off," he admitted. "This economy is driven by prepubescent teens and their stupid IPhones. Twenty years of my life I put into this shop and it's slowly dying away."

Dean nodded as he egged on the owner.

"That's good reason to hate 'em, huh?"

The owner frowned curiously at Dean. Buffy perched by the door waiting to be noticed by the brothers but they continued their interrogation.

"Uh, I guess," the owner said.

"Huh, you probably wish you could change things."

The owner deepened his frown.

"Uh...maybe."

"Like maybe hurt those punk assed kids," Dean added.

Dean yanked a rubber chicken displayed on the shelf above the register and slammed it down on the counter.

"You want to hurt 'em with this, huh?"

Dean displayed the joy buzzer in his hand and pressed it against the rubber chicken. The owner yelped and leaped away when he heard the electricity crackling from the buzzer.

"Whhhhat?" he gasped. "I wouldn't! No, no, no!"

Sam and Dean glanced at the chicken as it melted under the voltage shooting out from the buzzer. The owner stared at them with wide eyes of fear and confusion. Buffy wandered back to the counter and sighed as Sam gulped.

"Uh, I'd say this guy isn't our...Sabrina," he muttered.

"Duh, I could have told you that," Buffy posed. "I do have an instinct about things."

Sam and Dean gave sheepish looks to the owner as they retreated out of the store. Buffy rolled her eyes as Dean threw her an irritated look.

"If you know he wasn't our witch, why didn't you signal us?"

Buffy scoffed sharply.

"Helllllllo, I did, I gave you the look!"

"Huh, what look?"

Buffy perched on the sidewalk.

"You know, the 'there's nothing strange here, let's go' look," she clarified.

Dean studied her face as she demonstrated the 'look'.

"Oh, I thought that was the 'you're an idiot' look."

"No, THIS is the 'you're an idiot' look."

Buffy shifted into a mock glare with an eyebrow pump. Dean shook his head and scowled lightly.

"Oh, pardon me, couldn't really differentiate THAT look from the 'you're a jerk look."

Buffy rolled her eyes as Sam gawked at her and his brother.

"Whatever," she groaned. "Why were you guys ignoring me anyway? And what was with the whole 'observing' only thing?"

Buffy flashed a disapproving look at Dean.

"We weren't ignoring you," he said. "It's just...dynamics I guess. I mean, you're here for a couple weeks and we're in a groove, and then you take off for awhile to handle something at home base or wherever and the dynamics are changed up again."

"I like keeping you on your toes," she reasoned with a shrug.

The next morning, Sam swept into the room carrying a box of doughnuts and a tray of coffees. He frowned with disgust when Dean was once again peeking through the door of the bathroom as Buffy was talking on her cell phone.

"Dean," Sam admonished softly.

"Dude, it's Saturday," Dean whispered. "That means, white, lace and not much of it."

Dean whipped his eyes back through the crack in the door and grinned. He gently shut the door and widened his grin at Sam.

"I should have bet you."

Sam simply shook his head as Dean walked over and dug out a doughnut. A few minutes later, Buffy emerged from the shower dressed in tan slacks and a silk black halter beneath her blazer. Dean leaned his chair back as he chomped on a doughnut, rolling his eyes over Buffy.

"Nice," he chimed softly.

Sam shook his head again when Dean cracked a grin out of Buffy's view.

Once they were at the hospital, Sam, Dean and Buffy split up to investigate several more strange cases. A short time later, Sam emerged from a hospital room and spotted Dean in the hall talking to an attractive nurse. Sam caught the flirtatious smile the nurse gave Dean as she strolled away.

Buffy wandered out of the elevators and met up with Sam and Dean in the corridor. She narrowed her eyes when the attractive nurse spied a look at Dean before rounding a corner. Buffy studied Dean to gauge his interest in the nurse before Sam cleared his throat to break the awkward silence. Dean shifted his sights to Sam.

"Okay, what's the story on Gummy Man huh? Did the Cavity Creeps destroy Toothopolis?"

"Uh, something like that," Sam said as he glanced at his notebook. "He described his...attacker as a male, weighing around three fifty, five foot ten, wearing...wings and a tutu...a pink tutu. He swore the um, the tooth fairy attacked him."

Buffy blinked with disbelief.

"The tooth fairy," she repeated.

"Or a hallucination brought on by pain killing drugs," Dean reasoned.

"Perhaps, but the important fact to know is that this 'attacker' was able to slip through locked windows and doors, not to mention get around without tripping the security alarm," Sam noted.

"So a chubby guy in a tutu magically appeared in this guy's house," Buffy stated, drawing more skepticism in her expression.

"You seriously buy it?" Dean pointed to Sam.

"Who knows, but the guy also mentioned there were thirty two quarters stuffed under his pillow. For ALL his teeth."

Sam, Dean and Buffy digested the info, each flashing their own unsettling expressions.

"Okay, I think I can top that," Dean started. "I got some rascals upstairs that were checked in here for bad stomach ulcers – they told me they were downing Coke and Pop Rocks. And on the same floor was a guy with a...frozen face..."

Sam frowned with curiosity.

"Frozen face?"

"Yeah, you know..."

Dean glanced around the corridor before he tugged out the sides of his mouth and crossed his eyes. He lingered with the hold before letting go.

"He uh, did that one too many minutes and it, froze. They got a specialist flying in to try and fix him."

Dean apprehensively rubbed his face fervently with his hands as Buffy shook her head.

"I can top that," she taunted.

Dean rubbed his face some more as he pushed off down the hall.

"Really, what do you got?"

"A mom in ICU with spinal cord damage," Buffy replied. "Talked to her daughter who said she was walking home and slipped on the sidewalk...you know 'step on a crack'..."

Dean nodded in recognition.

"Break your mother's back."

"Okay, so putting it all together," Sam posed. "And we've got...nothing."

"Nothing but a bunch of silly tales and things you heard or believed when you were a kid," Buffy posed.

Dean sparked with a memory.

"Yeah, like sea monkeys were actually real things, they lived in the ocean in a sea monkey castle and the sea monkey wife cooked dinner for her sea monkey husband and then after they sat down with their sea monkey kids and played with a sea monkey dog. I totally believed it when I was a kid."

"And I believed the tooth fairy was a little pixie with long blonde hair who tapped her wand on my pillow and made money appear," Buffy replied. "That's what my mom told me anyway."

Sam stopped in the hall. "So?"

"So, maybe we're on to something here," Dean mused. "Joy buzzers that really shock you, never mix Coke and Pop Rocks, the tooth fairy leaving you money, these are all little white lies parents tell their kids."

Sam nodded. "And those lies are somehow turning into reality, or altering reality."

"Okay, so what kind of demon can do that?" Buffy asked.

"Something pretty powerful, like a demi god," Sam deducted.

Hit with an instinct, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Or a trickster."

"With the mind of an eight year old kid," Dean added.

Buffy looked Dean over at the same time Sam did.

"Or it's you," she cracked.

Buffy leaned toward Dean with a mock glare.

"Dean, STOP pranking the people in this town, now," she scolded in jest.

Buffy shook her finger at Dean before pivoting and walking away.

After piling into the car, Sam glanced at his watch.

"We should hit the library," he said. "And then the hall of records."

"By we, you mean, you," Dean clarified.

"No, we, I'll help with the research if you want Sam," Buffy offered.

Sam shifted around in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, thanks," he said.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh fine. You can take the car."

A few hours later, Sam and Buffy walked into the motel room to find Dean at the table, clutching a ham sandwich in his left hand. Buffy glanced at the picked off ham in the tray.

"Are you still eating that?" Buffy asked with wide eyes.

"What? There's no fridge and it'll go bad," Dean answered through his mouthful. "Did you two find anything?"

Buffy sat on a bed as Sam put a map down in front of Dean. Dean stood up from the table and leaned over to garner a better view of the map. Sam tapped on a red x mark.

"That's where the tooth fairy hit," Sam pointed. "And um, the stomach ulcers happened there."

Sam tapped on another red x mark and then another.

"Itching powder, and freeze face guy was there..."

Sam rapped on another red x.

"And that's joy buzzer," he finished. "All these incidents happened within a radius of two miles."

Sam drew a circle around the perimeter of red marks.

"Thus, a circle of freaky, odd and just plain stupid stuff turning into reality," Dean assessed. "So, what's at the center of this freak show?"

Dean tapped in the center of the circle.

"Nothing but a house and farmland."

Dean glanced at Buffy as she dug into the loaf of bread and began spreading some peanut butter on a slice.

"Uh...is our motel in this two mile radius?" he asked apprehensively.

"Yep, why do you ask?"

Dean hesitated for a moment as he revealed his right hand. Buffy bit into her peanut butter toast and nearly chocked in disgust when she saw his palm covered in hair.

"Ewwwww!" she gasped.

Sam grimaced and shot his eyes away.

"Gross man," he moaned.

Sam heaved a sigh as he inadvertently looked closer. Buffy drifted over and reluctantly glanced again.

"How did that happen?"

Sam flinched at the realization.

"Uh Dean, did you um, do..."

"Me, yeah," Dean admitted softly.

Buffy widened her eyes and gasped deeply.

"Ewwwwwwww!"

Buffy clapped a hand over her mouth when something dawned on her.

"Oh god, did you touch the bread with that hand?"

Buffy rushed into the bathroom and quickly rinsed out her mouth.

"You're lucky you didn't go blind from doing...that," Sam groaned.

Buffy patted her mouth with her personal towel and scowled at Dean.

"Boys are SO gross," she moaned.

"Hey, you two were gone awhile and I got antsy and then, I started seeing you in Friday and Saturday panties and then...uh, that nurse at the hospital with you and I went...a little overboard," Dean reasoned.

Buffy blinked in curiosity as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Friday and Satur..."

Buffy's eyes popped wide again as she shifted into a glare.

"You were spying on me when I was getting dressed?"

After a long moment of remaining expressionless, Dean cracked with a shameless look.

"Uh, yeah," he confessed.

Buffy smacked Dean across the shoulder. He winced in pain and rubbed the sting out of his shoulder.

"Hey, you want me to be honest with you," he groaned.

"GROW UP!" she howled.

Buffy winced as she stormed to the bathroom and rinsed out her mouth again. Dean glared at her with heavy annoyance.

"You banged TWO vamps and THIS grosses you out?"

Sam cleared his throat to break the tension in the room. Dean shifted his sights to Sam.

"Alright, we'll head out that house in a few minutes," he said. "I got to take care of something first."

As Dean headed toward the bathroom, Sam frowned.

"You better not use my razor dude."

Buffy exited the bathroom and saw Dean shading with a sly smirk. She rolled her eyes and groaned as she sat on her bed.

"I say it again, boys are SO gross," she muttered.

A short time later, Sam, Dean and Buffy headed out to the house on the map, donned in their FBI suits. As they climbed out of the car, Dean tucked Ruby's knife into his belt while Buffy checked the stakes in her purse. When they reached the porch, Sam bent down to pick the lock on the door but suddenly straightened when he heard the latches clicking. A boy swung the door open and eyed the three.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

Sam smoothed out his tie and smiled.

"Hey kid, um, who might you be?"

The boy studied Sam suspiciously.

"Who's asking?"

Sam and Dean eyed each other.

"We're the...Feds," Dean covered, extracting his badge from his pocket and flashing it to the boy.

Sam and Buffy dug out their fake FBI badges as the boy moved toward Dean.

"Give that to me," the boy demanded.

The boy took Dean's badge and examined it with scrutinizing eyes. After a minute, he handed the badge back to Dean. Sam and Buffy put their badges away when the boy looked satisfied.

"Okay, so don't they teach the FBI to knock instead of just standing here?"

Dean forced out an amused laugh as he loosened his tie.

"Uh, are your parents around kid?"

"They have jobs," the boy said.

"Oh, well, would it be okay if we could come in, ask you some questions about...stuff?" Sam posed.

The boy shrugged, suspicion still lingering on his face.

"It's okay kid, no need to be so wary, I told you we're with the FBI."

Dean grinned as he flashed his badge again. The boy was not swayed by his charm and crossed his arms over his chest, swinging his eyes from Sam and Dean. Buffy silently assessed the boy as he met her eyes. The boy heaved a sigh and turned away from the door, walking into the kitchen. Sam, Dean and Buffy moved inside as the boy went to the stove and turned off the burner beneath a boiling pot. Sam edged over to the boy as Buffy and Dean hung back, discreetly looking around.

"What are you cooking?" Sam asked casually.

The boy gave a patronizing frown to Sam as he nodded toward the empty can of soup by the pot.

"Soup," he said flatly.

He removed the pot off the stove.

"Can o' soup, you open it, put it in a pot to warm it, then you eat it, duh."

Sam chuckled and gave a humbled smile.

"Yeah, of course, I was just...I'd make my own easy dinners too when I was your age."

As Sam tried to make small chat with the boy, Dean took notice of some artwork tacked to the fridge and headed over to it. Buffy cleared her throat as she leaned on a counter opposite the stove. Dean instinctively swung around as she threw him a look. Dean narrowed his eyes, trying to read one of her many looks. He shrugged at his cluelessness. Buffy stamped her annoyance, widening her eyes and shifting them at the boy. She casually dropped a hand on her stomach and tapped her fingers against it. Dean absorbed her signal and mouthed the word, "Oh".

"My name is Jesse."

Sam nodded as he glanced at Buffy and Dean silently communicating to each other behind Jesse's view.

"Uh, it's a pleasure to meet you Jesse," he said.

Dean shifted his sights to the fridge and picked off a drawing of a bearded man, with wing and a tutu.

"You do this?'

Jesse nodded. Dean smiled as he took a second glance.

"Well that looks like uh..."

"The tooth fairy, duh," Jesse finished.

"Oh uh...that's how you see the tooth fairy, interesting."

Jesse shrugged.

"That's what my dad told me."

Dean glanced at Sam.

"Well."

"Did your dad not tell you about him?"

"Him...no, uh, my dad didn't tell me those kinds of stories."

Dean propped the drawing back on the fridge as Jesse scowled.

"The tooth fairy is more than a story, he's real."

Dean nodded lightly and threw out some bait.

"Right, well uh, how about itching powder, you know anything about that?"

Jesse widened his eyes in recognition.

"Yeah, you could scratch your brain right out of your head with that stuff!"

Off looks from Sam and Buffy, Dean continued his questioning.

"What about uh, oh drinking Coke and a handful of Pop Rocks?"

Jesse scoffed. "You don't want to have those together or you'll be sorry."

Dean reached into his pocket and pulls the joy buzzer, holding it up to show Jesse. Jesse backed away when he saw it and widened his eyes.

"You should get rid of that, it's dangerous!"

Dean feigned a clueless look.

"Dangerous? In what way?"

"You could electrocute yourself or someone else," Jesse warned, his eyes growing bigger.

Dean stepped closer to Jesse and held the buzzer out.

"I wouldn't be able to do that," he assured. "Look, it's a perfectly harmless, silly gag. There aren't even batteries inside it."

Jesse stared at the joy buzzer with a baffled look.

"It won't electrocute you?"

"No, it won't," Dean said firmly. "I promise you that."

Jesse stared at the buzzer before heaving a sigh.

"Well, alright, if you say so," he said skeptically.

Dean backed up to Sam.

"I do, it doesn't do a thing at all except vibrate in your palm, it's actually kind of stupid. Check it out."

Dean pressed the joy buzzer into Sam's chest. Sam stiffened up and gulped as the buzzer hummed softly. Sam glared sharply at Dean as he held the buzzer to him a little longer.

A few minutes later, as the three exited the house, Sam shot Dean a murderous look.

"Okay, what was that all about?"

Dean shrugged casually.

"Had a gut instinct, played off it," he reasoned.

Buffy perched on the sidewalk and stared back at the house as Sam and Dean continued strolling away.

"So you could have fried me based on a gut instinct," Sam groaned in annoyance.

"Dude, relax, nothing happened to you," Dean said dismissively.

"At least we know now who's responsible for this freaky Willy Wonka on acid factory," Sam stated.

"Yeah. So whatever stories Jesse's parents tell him, he believes without question," Dean posed. "The tooth fairy is a fat guy in a tutu and joy buzzers shock the hell out of you – literally."

Sam nodded in agreement at the theory.

"But rewrite the story and he rewrites the perception, joy buzzers go from murderous toys back to being stupid gag gifts," he added.

"He's just a kid, he probably isn't even aware what's happening."

Sam looked passed Dean. Dean swung around to see Buffy staring up at the second floor window where Jesse was peeking out at her. Buffy crinkled her brows before she swept a lock of hair from her face and wandered over to the boys. Dean took in her pensive look as she reached them.

"So, your Slayer vibes were cart wheeling huh?"

"Yeah, there is something definitely up with him."

After Sam took the car to return to the hall of records, Buffy and Dean camped out in the room with various research references. Dean was sprawled on the bed while Buffy was situated at the table, perusing her laptop. When Buffy heaved a loud sigh, followed by a shake of her head, Dean put down his book.

"What's up?"

"Oh, this latest batch of potentials are just not cutting it," she moaned. "Andrew sent me some of their training videos."

"Bad?"

"Bad doesn't even come close."

Buffy picked up the laptop as stress lines gathered around her eyes. She walked over to the bed, sitting beside Dean. She replayed a snippet of the video on screen. Dean watched a few seconds and winced.

"Wow, uh...pretty sloppy," he remarked.

"It gets worse," she groaned, skipping the video ahead.

Dean winced again as Buffy collapsed the laptop and set it aside. She reached behind her neck and started rubbing at the gathering tension in her muscles.

"They just need a lot more training," Dean reasoned.

Buffy shook her head and let out a long breath as the tension wrenched deeper in her upper body. She drove her fingers deeper into her neck and continued with her lament.

"We don't have a lot of time to train," she said. "Willow, Giles, Faith, Xander, Andrew, they've been searching the globe to collect more potentials for training, I don't have a lot of people to help with training, not to mention evil isn't gonna wait around until these new girls are ready..."

Dean dropped his book as an idea rippled through his mind while watching Buffy trying to alleviate the pain in her neck. He scooted up behind her and clapped his hands on her shoulders, massaging deeply with the tips of his fingers.

"It'll all work out," he soothed. "You need to stop stressing yourself out, you got a whole team to help with the super girl army. You don't have to do it all, all the time. You should kick up your feet and...relax."

Buffy rolled her eyes shut and let out a soft moan as Dean worked the muscles in her shoulder. Dean sucked in a hot breath as he felt her silky skin against his hands. When his body flared up from hearing her soft moans, he scooted a little closer, pressing his thumbs deeper into her shoulder blades.

"You really, work...too hard," he added.

Buffy absorbed the numbness blaring through her unwound muscles and let out another soft moan. Dean licked his lips as he very discreetly hooked one thumb under the tie of her halter, prying it loose. When he loosened the ties, he seamlessly slipped a hand to the front of her neck, prodding at the tissue beneath her collar bone.

Buffy gave a content sigh as she enjoyed her massage. After another minute, her eyes popped open when she no longer felt the ties of her halter top around her neck.

"Hey!"

Buffy snapped her eyes around to Dean and glared at him.

"Sneaky."

Dean feigned an innocent look as he continued to rub her shoulder.

"What? What's sneaky?"

Buffy scoffed and rolled her eyes as she pulled the ties of her halter back around her neck.

"You were trying to undress me," she moaned.

"What? I was not. I was...trying to get better access to the muscles back here so I can give you a very thorough massage, that's all."

Buffy glared at him dubiously until he cracked with a sigh, dropping his hands.

"Okay, okay, so maybe I was thinking that uh...if you 'accidentally' lost your top that...you know, you wouldn't mind if other things 'accidentally' happened."

Buffy shook her head in amusement as Dean sat back against the headboard, moping for a bit.

"Dean," she sighed. "I..."

Dean stopped moping and stuffed a pillow behind his head.

"Yeah, I know, you're not...there yet," he muttered. "You might never be there yet."

As he looked off and muttered under his breath some more, Buffy gulped with awkwardness when she recalled a conversation she had with Faith last week.

"Actually um, I've been thinking lately about um..."

Dean snapped his eyes to Buffy when something in her tone made his body flash hot. When her cheeks flushed red and her eyes averted his for a moment, he pitched forward with anticipation.

"About...what?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow up.

"Uh about, us maybe um...doing something...later, after the case..."

Dean stared at her in disbelief for all of one half second before he hurriedly loosened his tie and cracked a mischievous smile.

"Oh yeah? Well uh...why later and not you know...now?"

Buffy soaked in the intense spark in his eyes as he tugged at his tie.

"I'm not talking about THAT," she clarified.

Dean stopped his action and shifted into a heavy frown of disappointment.

"Oh," he sighed. "Right, of course not."

After hearing him mumble some more, Sam breezed through the door. Sam paused in the room detecting an awkward tension between his brother and Buffy.

"Hey Sam," Buffy said as she drew off the bed and moved to the table.

"Hey."

"You find anything?" Dean asked before blowing out a long breath.

"Yeah, there wasn't a whole lot on this kid Jesse Turner other than that he was an average student, won some derby last year, anyway, it turns out he's actually adopted and his birth records were sealed by the court."

Buffy absorbed the info as she yanked the tie from her hair and shook it loose.

"Okay, so I'm assuming you didn't let a little court sealing stop you, right?" Dean gauged.

Sam nodded. "Right, the records don't list his father but his biological mother, Julia Wright, lives in Elk Creek...Nebraska."

Dean got to his feet, firming up his tie and picking up his jacket.

"Well, let's make some miles," he said.

"You mind if I pass? Andrew scheduled a conference call in a half hour for me and my gang about this potential stuff," Buffy noted. "I'd prefer not to miss it."

"Yeah no problem," Dean said as he met Sam at the door.

A few hours later:

Buffy blinked with recognition as she felt a tingling in her instinct after shuffling out of the bathroom. She paused cautiously when she heard a single, strong rap on the door. When she swung the door open, she saw Cass perched outside, his hands stuffed in the pocket of his trench coat, his blue eyes intense and distant.

"I thought I felt you," she said. "And you're using the door this time."

"You said I was to knock," Cass stated.

Buffy threw an amused smirk at Cass. "Yeah, guess you can teach an old Angel new tricks huh?"

Cass simply deepened his intense look. Buffy heaved a sigh as she widened the door to let him in. She strolled over to the ice bucket and filled a glass with some cubes. Cass looked around the motel room as Buffy bent down to take a six pack of Coke from a grocery bag. She plucked the tab and poured it over the ice before regarding Cass, who was perched by Sam's bed.

"Well, are you just flying in with gloom and doom news or is there something else?"

Buffy shut the door as Cass walked into the room.

"Dean left me a message," Cass replied. "About the boy."

"Oh, you mean Jesse?"

As Cass nodded, the door clicked and swung open. Sam and Dean casually strolled in to see Buffy and Cass.

"I guess you checked your messages," Sam said.

Sam took a seat at the table as Dean shut the door. Buffy leaned against the dresser and folded her arms across her chest.

"So, what's the sitch?" she asked.

Cass frowned with bewilderment, shifting his eyes to Dean for some guidance.

"What's the story with the boy?" Dean rephrased with an amused grin.

"You are lucky to have found him," Cass said.

"Sure, lucky, right," Dean said lightly. "So now that we found him, what do you propose we do with this kid?"

"You must kill him," Cass said austerely.

Buffy shot up straight as Sam paused in the process of loosening his tie. All three looked appalled at Cass as he remained taciturn.

"You can't be serious Cass," Dean said.

Cass intensified his brooding glare.

"What could be any more serious than a half human, half demon child with power beyond anything you can grasp," Cass remarked grimly. "In some cultures this hybrid is known as katako or cambion. But here, he is known as the Antichrist."

Buffy drew a disbelieving frown as Cass moved to the table.

"The Antichrist," she repeated. "He's just a boy."

"Did you not sense his power?" Cass posed sharply.

"Well yeah I sensed something about him but that doesn't mean..."

As Cass took a seat, a loud, sputtering sound of flatulence cut through the air. Sam stared, Buffy widened her eyes and Dean raised his eyebrows as Cass looked deeply confused.

"I did not do that," he declared.

Cass yanked out a Whoopee cushion and held it up. Buffy shook her head as Dean feigned a clueless look.

"Hey, how'd that get there?"

Buffy eyed Dean as he bit back a bout of laughter. She rolled her eyes and regarded Cass.

"Moving on, what makes you think Jesse is the Antichrist?"

Sam scratched his head. "I um, I have to say, it doesn't quite make much sense. How can this kid be the spawn of the devil?"

"He is not Lucifer's spawn," Cass clarified flatly. "The Bible you know is historically inaccurate. The Antichrist may just be a demon half breed but he is still a very powerful weapon in the war between good and evil."

"If he's a demon A-bomb, why is he in this small ass town in Nebraska huh?" Dean asked with incredulous eyes.

"It appears the demons had lost track of him, but they have not stopped looking," Cass answered.

"And how did they lose track of him?"

"The boy has great power," Cass said sharply. "It veils his location from angels and demons for the time being."

"Okay, so he's got an invisible shield protecting him," Dean deduced. "Doesn't sound like we need to worry about him."

"Yeah Cass, I mean I did get some vibes from him but how can you really think he's got the big bad in him? His parents told him a bunch of silly lies about stuff to keep him out of trouble," Buffy replied.

"Every day that Lucifer walks the Earth, this child's power grows immeasurably stronger," Cass said grimly. "He will not be harmless for too much longer. When his powers strike beyond his control, the demons will be drawn to it and they will find him and he will be brought to Lucifer who will manipulate him to do his bidding. If this happens, it will take just a single word for this boy to annihilate the Heavenly Host."

"Wait, so you're saying this kid is gonna be a super powered angel killer?"

"That is why we must stop him," Cass reasoned.

Buffy shook her head firmly with a disapproving glare.

"We're not going to kill him Cass, he's just a boy," she said sharply.

Sam shot to his feet.

"Yeah, we're not going to kill a child," Sam objected. "We're on the side of good."

Cass threw a scolding scowl at Sam, stepping closer to him.

"Last year you wouldn't have hesitated," he snapped. "You were willing to go to any lengths to stop the demons from winning."

Sam shifted in his stance as he deepened his frown.

"That was then," he stated.

As the tension in the room thickened, Buffy pushed herself between Sam and Cass. She glared sharply up at Cass.

"We are NOT killing Jesse," she barked.

Cass and Sam backed away from each other.

"Yeah, we're not doing such a thing. But let's just think about this for a sec," Dean cut in. "We can't really leave Jesse here. So we'll...we'll have to take him somewhere else for awhile...to Bobby's."

"Kidnapping the boy will not resolve the problem," Cass shot coarsely. "What you do not understand is that these small things happening in town are a display of when it is calm. When it is angry...the damage it could do is beyond your comprehension. How will you even contain him? He can appear and disappear as easily as I can."

Dean hitched his head up even though he was stumped.

"Uh, well..." he started.

"We'll figure something out," Buffy stated. "But killing him is not an option."

"We could go with telling him the truth," Sam considered. "You may think Jesse is a big threat in the future, but right now, he's just a kid who doesn't even realize what he's doing. If we just put it out there who really is, the demons, the angels, the whole story, he can make his own choice, he can choose not to go dark side."

Buffy snapped her eyes back to Cass.

"I'm a living example of demonic essence used for good," she said.

Cass simply glared at her with his distant eyes.

"It was your destiny to be a champion for good," Cass pointed. "You are the exception."

Cass shifted his intense stare to Sam.

"He was given a choice and he failed to choose wisely," Cass admonished. "And we are here now because of that choice."

Buffy briefly flashed an understanding look at Sam before regarding Cass with a harsh expression.

"Okay, so he made a mistake," Buffy replied. "We all make mistakes, it's what makes us human."

"This boy is more demon than human," Cass remarked coarsely. "And I cannot risk that he will make the right choice."

"Well, it's not up to you..." Buffy started.

But Cass had vanished into thin air. Buffy drew an annoyed glare as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Can't take a little reasoning, huh?" she posed sharply.

Sam took notice of his bag that he had zipped up earlier, was now unzipped. He rummaged through it and frowned. Dean noticed his look and eyed him curiously.

"You uh, didn't happen to take my knife, did you?"

Dean shook his head. "No."

Sam and Dean glanced at Buffy.

"Don't look at me, I've got WAY better weapons than you two."

"Well, I didn't leave this bag open," Sam remarked.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks when they came to the same conclusion.

Dean hurriedly picked up his car keys and pulled the door open, rushing out. Buffy and Sam looked at each other before following Dean out.

"Are you sure he would have come here?" Buffy asked as they all wandered up to Jesse's house.

"I doubt Cass showed up to help us figure out what to do with the kid," Dean assessed. "He already made up his mind and he wasn't willing to listen to reason."

Dean tugged on the door knob and found it locked. As Sam and Dean exchanged looks before backing up to kick the door in, Buffy snorted in amusement, snapping her foot out and smashing it open as the boys rammed their shoulders toward the door. Sam and Dean nearly tumbled to the ground as the door abruptly swung open. Buffy clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling her snickers as Sam and Dean threw annoyed frowns at her before collecting themselves.

Jesse widened his eyes in surprise when they walked in.

"Hey, uh, was there a dude in a trench coat in your house?" Dean asked as he looked around.

Jesse nodded and pointed to a small toy figure on the floor. Dean picked up the toy figure in a trench coat holding a silver knife, a hard glare on the face. Buffy widened her eyes in disbelief as Sam and Dean absorbed the mini Cass.

Dean looked over the action figure a little longer before setting it on the fireplace mantle. Sam pulled up a chair as Jesse sat down on the couch. Buffy perused the living area before settling on the couch arm.

"Did you know that guy?" Jesse asked as he eyed mini Cass.

Dean feigned an innocent look.

"That dude? Uh, no, no."

Jesse sat back on the couch, reeling with wonder.

"Well, I made him like that," he said. "I just...I just don't know how."

"You did that because you have powers, superhero powers," Dean said with a smile.

Jesse widened his eyes in amazement.

"I do? Really."

"Really, how else would you have been able to turn a person into an action figure, huh? We had a sense about you Jesse, you see the real reason we came to see you, is because we were commissioned by a very top secret government organization to find special kids with powers. That's why we're here now, to recruit you and take you to our very 'top secret' base in South Dakota run by...an old man in a wheelchair and there you will be taught to hone your special skills to fight evil beings," Dean related.

Dean flashed a self-satisfied smile as Sam and Buffy bit back their disbelief.

"Secret base run by an old man, like Professor X and his X men?" Jesse asked excitedly.

Seeing Jesse had completely eaten up his story, Dean let out a chuckle.

"Yep, it's a lot like that."

Buffy shook her head as Dean elaborated on his lie.

"You're going to be a big hero kid," he said. "You're going save people, romance the girl, it's going to be a lot of fun..."

Buffy widened her eyes when she felt her instinct slamming through her. A blink later, Dean was abruptly flung against a wall and pinned by an invisible force.

"Nothing but lies they're telling you kid."

Sam shot to his feet as an older blonde woman tore into the living room and pinned him to the wall. Buffy drew her game face and glared at the woman with icy eyes as she raised her wrist. Buffy grunted as she was smashed into a wall and held there.

"Tacking me to the wall, getting a little old," she growled.

The demon glared at Buffy before drawing a malicious smile.

"Okay, how about this?"

The demon flicked her wrist and sent Buffy slamming into the ceiling. She twisted her fingers together and snarled as Buffy began choking. Sam and Dean stared at Buffy as she was pinned to the ceiling, her mouth open; her eyes wide as she gasped desperately for air. The demon curled her fingers into a fist prompting Buffy to groan in agony as a horrid snap cracked the air. A stream of blood flowed out of her mouth and dripped to the floor.

"Look familiar boys? Little tribute," the demon chortled. "Well, to big brother at least."

The woman glanced at Jesse as he stood up.

"I'm not here to hurt you," she said.

She snapped her eyes to Sam.

"Or him since he's on our temple of worship," she added.

The demonic woman smiled wickedly at Dean.

"But him..."

The demonic woman widened her evil grin at Buffy.

"And her, I get a temple of worship too and a whole lot more if I hurt them in boatloads. This oughta be fun."

She flicked her wrist at Dean, sending him flying across the room into the opposite wall. She repeated this action several times as Buffy growled through her choking coughs.

"You want to have some real fun, bring it on bitch! Show me you're really a threat and fight me without your little parlor tricks!" she barked.

"Stop it!" Jesse gasped. "Stop hurting all of them!"

The demon crouched in front of Jesse and shifted into a softer tone of voice.

"Look at you, you are magnificent," she said. "I see so much of your father in you Jesse."

Jesse frowned at the woman in wonder.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I made you. You can call me momma," she said with an evil grin.

"You are not my mother," Jesse protested.

"Yes, I am," the woman stated emphatically. "You're made from me, that means you're my family, you don't belong to the humans because you're special."

"Belong to humans...what?"

"Demons Jesse, she's talking about demons," Dean grunted as he continued to tug at the invisible force pinning him to the wall.

"The humans who claim to be your parents, they know you are not they're real son. They have raised you on nothing but lies."

"No, no, I don't believe you. They would never do that, they love me."

"Are you sure about that? If they love you so much why do they leave you here to take care of yourself? Why do these fake parents feed you silly stories about the tooth fairy being real and toys that will hurt you. Why do they tell you all these ridiculous tales? Come on Jesse, your whole life all they have done is lie about things. But you know the truth don't you? You've felt it in your heart that you weren't like anyone else. You can't trust your imposter 'parents' or anyone. Those guys are not who they say there are and you, you're not going to SAVE the world, you're going to do something much better."

"Like what? Who am I?" Jesse asked sheepishly.

Buffy stopped choking, feeling a well of air passing through her lungs as the demon was a little distracted by Jesse. She jumped on the advantage, slowly reaching into her pocket.

"You're going to be the most powerful thing in the entire world kid," the demon answered. "You'll do and have whatever you want. This world is yours for the burning!"

The demon hitched her head and roared with laughter.

"That's not true Jesse!" Dean howled. "Just ignore everything she's saying."

The demon flicked her hand at Dean shoving him higher up the wall. The demon shifted her eyes back to Jesse.

"They all think you're just a naïve kid. They feed you silly lies, they don't care about you or love you or trust you. How does that make you feel? Don't you want to tear 'em apart?"

Jesse scowled and clenched his fist. The room began rattling violently as the demon took notice and grinned with satisfaction. A huge cloud of fire suddenly burst from the fireplace.

The demon laughed wickedly.

"You are amazing my boy and wow are you angry," she exalted.

The room continued to tremor with all the loose items falling to the ground and smashing to pieces.

"If you come with me, no one will ever lie to you, there's no reason to hide the truth of what you are, what you can do. You can just be you, you can be free."

Buffy clutched something in the palm of her hand as Sam cut in.

"She's telling the truth Jesse," Sam admitted. "We aren't FBI."

The demon glared up at Sam and then Jesse with coal black eyes.

"I'm sorry we lied, so I'll be honest with you now."

The demon raised her fist and spun it slowly, emitting another grotesque cracking sound in the air. Sam struggled to speak through the pressure forced against his throat.

Seeing Sam gasping for air, Buffy struck fast, throwing the vial hard at him. Sam blinked in surprise when the vial smashed against his shoulder, sputtering out a cloud of red mist. The demon roared when Sam suddenly vanished. The demon snapped her eyes at Jesse.

"Burn her!" the demon snarled.

"No," Jesse stated.

He looked up at Buffy with annoyance.

"What did you do with him? Bring him back. I want to hear what he was going to tell me."

Jesse crinkled his eyebrows and Sam suddenly reappeared in the living room. Sam choked on breath and rubbed his throat.

"You are a powerful one," the demon commented.

Jesse glanced at Sam with expectant eyes.

"What were you about to tell me?" he asked.

Sam let out a breath as he glanced at his brother.

"My name is Sam. Sam Winchester. And that's Dean, my brother. And we're hunters. Demon hunters."

"And her?" Jesse asked pointing at Buffy. "Is she a witch or something? She had a magic vial that made you disappear."

"She did yeah," Sam replied. "That's Buffy, she's a hunter but she's also very special too."

Sam pointed to the demon.

"And that is Julia, she is your birth mother," he explained. "She may look like a normal woman on the outside but inside, there is a demon."

Jesse widened his eyes in incredulousness.

"There is a demon inside her?"

The demon balked.

"He's telling you more lies!" the demon declared. "You can't trust him. Hurt him!"

Jesse glared up at the demon.

"No, you sit and be quiet!" he barked.

Sam, Buffy and Dean blinked when a chair shot across the room and plunged into the demon, forcing her to sit down. She opened her mouth to snarl but nothing came out.

"Continue," Jesse requested.

"Well, um, there is this great battle going on – on one team are angels and the good guys and on the other team are demons and it seems that you are at the center..."

"Me? But...how, what can I do?"

Sam drew a sympathetic expression as he edged toward Jesse. Dean glanced up at Buffy.

"Hey, you got any more of that red smoke stuff?" he asked softly.

"No, he got it," Buffy said as she glanced at Sam.

Dean frowned in disappointment.

"Oh, playing favorites huh?"

"I was trying to SAVE his life," Buffy reasoned sharply.

"But not mine?"

"You weren't being choked."

Sam cleared his throat as he eyed Buffy and Dean in a scolding manner. He turned back to Jesse with humble eyes.

"Jesse, here's the situation. If you want to go with her, that's fine, I won't be able to stop you, no one will. But just know that if you make this choice, it will cost many lives, millions of innocent lives."

Jesse nodded at the demon.

"So if she's really my mother, a demon, then I'm half demon?"

Sam nodded.

"That's true but the other part of you is human. Just because you were born with some bad blood, doesn't mean you're fated to be bad. You can make your own choices, the right choices and carve out your own path. If you make the wrong choices, you'll be haunted by them for a long time."

"Why are you saying this stuff?" Jesse asked, beaming his deep puzzlement.

Sam gave an apologetic expression.

"I'm saying it because I really want to have hope that someone like you will choose the right path, because I didn't."

Jesse absorbed his explanation and after a moment he clenched his fist. He stormed over to the demon and glared at her.

"You leave her now!" he commanded.

The chair abruptly slammed back against the wall as the demon hitched her head up and screamed. A thick whirlpool of black smoke charged out of her mouth and snaked up the chimney. Jesse shifted his eyes when he heard an echo of thumps as Buffy and Dean crashed to the floor. Dean groaned as he eyed Jesse.

"Holy cow kid, how in the world did you do that?"

Jesse shrugged. "I don't know, I just...thought it and it...worked."

Dean shined a grin.

"Well, that was awesome kid!"

Julia moaned softly as she slumped against the chair.

"Will she be okay?" Jesse asked.

Dean checked on Julia and nodded.

"Yeah, she should be in time."

Dean noticed something among the shattered rubble on the floor. He crouched down and fetched the toy figure of Cass. He glanced at Jesse with a sheepish expression.

"Hey Jesse, uh, I'm gonna come out with it too now, you see, I do know this dude, he's actually a buddy so uh, you think you could possibly you know...change him back to the way he was?"

Jesse scowled. "Why? He came here to hurt me. He had a knife and he was going to use it on me. To kill me."

"Yeah, yeah, he did," Dean sighed. "But, he...was confused and...desperate but seriously, he's on the good guys' team. I swear."

Jesse glanced at Buffy as she wiped some blood from her shirt. He turned to Sam.

"You said she was special, what did you mean by that?"

Dean set Cass back on the mantel as Sam acknowledged Buffy.

"Well Buffy is...uh..."

"She's Wonder Woman," Dean replied.

Jesse drew an odd look at Buffy.

"Or...all the X Women combined into one super powered chick," Dean added.

"Really? Can she bend metal with her mind?"

Buffy snorted in amusement.

"No, but I can do this..."

Buffy fished out a brass plate in the rubble that was already dented. She gripped the rim of the plate and curled it. Jesse widened her eyes in astonishment.

"Woah!"

Dean cracked a grin.

"Yeah, she's awesome huh?"

Buffy tossed the curled plate to Jesse who examined it thoroughly. Jesse set the curled plate down and glanced at Sam and Dean.

"So...what happens now?" he asked.

"Well, now we need to get you to safety, someplace you can lay low for awhile and get trained. You'd be a great secret weapon in this battle."

"What if I don't want to be a weapon?"

Buffy absorbed the fright in Jesse's eyes and crouched down in front of him.

"You won't be a weapon, or a tool for anyone to use," she stressed. "You'll be an ally, a great ally to fight evil forces."

"You have tremendous power Jesse," Sam said. "Power like nothing like we've ever come across before. For this reason, you're..."

"I'm a big freak," Jesse moaned.

"Maybe to some people," Sam admitted. "But to me, and my brother and Buffy, you're not a freak. You could say we're in a...freak club."

Dean snorted in amusement as Jesse looked at the three of them.

"I won't be able to just stay home, will I?"

Dean heaved a sigh. "No, sorry, the demons got a dial on your whereabouts and they'll be showing up sooner or later."

Buffy straightened to her feet and gently drew an arm around Jesse.

"I can take him to home base," she offered. "Giles, Andrew and Faith are holding the fort, and I call in more Slayers to protect him until he figures things out."

Jesse frowned in wonder.

"What's a Slayer?"

"It's what I am sweetie. You'll be safe there."

Jesse shook his head.

"I don't want to go anywhere without my parents."

Jesse pulled out of Buffy's hold. Sam shined a sympathetic smile.

"I know how important they are to you," he said. "Family is the most important thing in the world. We totally understand that. And it's up to you if you want them to go with you. We'll support you. But just know that if they are with you, you might put them in danger."

Jesse shot his eyes to Buffy.

"You said I'd be safe with you."

"You will but honey, the more people that get involved, the higher the risks. I have a huge crew and friends but they're in danger all the time. I can't keep them safe all the time but it's their choice to fight with me, they risk their lives to fight with me and there's not a day that goes by that I don't worry about them all. If you want your parents to go with you, you have to realize the danger they'd be put in."

Dean drifted over to Jesse and let out a deep breath as his eyes flared with reflection.

"My parents might die if they go with me?" Jesse asked shakily.

"It's very possible," Dean said. "You see, Sam and me, we've lived on the road all our lives because our dad was a hunter too. He took us everywhere he had a job. Danger was a practically a kiss goodnight in our lives."

"Your dad? Well, why isn't he with you now?"

"He's dead," Sam answered. "A demon got him."

"The point is Jesse, this isn't an 'in' or 'out' at will kind of thing," Dean said. "If you join up, it's a lifetime membership."

"I was born into this," Buffy imparted. "They were raised around it but you, you have a choice."

Jesse shifted his eyes between Sam, Dean and Buffy. He shaded with confusion and uncertainty.

"Well, what...what should I choose?"

"We can't make that decision for you," Sam said. "I know it sucks but it has to be you that chooses."

Jesse backed away.

"What about my parents, can I see them one last time?"

Dean nodded.

"Yeah, of course."

Jesse headed up the stairs as Sam, Dean and Buffy watched him in silence.

A little while later, Buffy, Sam and Dean tidied up the living room as they waited for Jesse to return. Buffy made phone calls to her crew to prepare for Jesse's stay at home base. Dean glanced upstairs with an apprehensive look.

"It's been quite awhile since he's been up there," he remarked.

Buffy wrapped up her phone call when she felt an absence of instinct in her gut. She frowned and led the guys up the stairs to look for Jesse. After finding Jesse's room, they found it empty. The three looked around curiously. Buffy felt her instinct tingling and swung around to see Cass in the doorway.

"He is not here," he announced dryly.

Sam and Dean turned around.

"Then where is he?" Sam asked.

"I am not aware," Cass answered. "But the boy set everyone back to the way they were, the survivors at least. And now he's gone."

Buffy noticed a note sitting on Jesse's bed. She picked it up and glanced at it.

"He left a note," she said softly.

Sam edged over to Buffy and spied a look at the letter. Dean cocked an eyebrow when he noticed Sam and Buffy huddled together.

"Okay, I'll bite, what does the note say?"

Sam heaved a sigh.

"Just that he wanted to keep his parents safe so he left," he said. "He loves them too much to put them in danger and that, he's sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Well, any ideas on where we can find him?"

"We will not be able to find him," Cass said flatly. "His powers will keep him hidden from everyone unless he wants someone to find him."

After a long night, the trio stopped off to eat and relax at a bar. When the food and drinks arrived, they ate in silence until Buffy felt her cell phone buzzing in her pocket. She fished it out and glanced at the screen. She sighed and wiped her mouth.

"Sorry, I've got to take this," she said as she slipped off her seat.

Dean sat back in his seat and picked at his food.

"I wonder how Jesse's doing," he confessed.

"Yeah, me too."

"I mean, we yanked the tablecloth of innocence from under that kid," Dean lamented. "We shattered his damn life."

"We had to," Sam said.

"I know, it's just...I think I get it now. I get why parents tell them silly stuff like leaving a tooth under their pillow or not swallowing their gum. They want to protect them from the harsh world we live in, you want them to buy into the dangers of something as stupid as Coke and Pop Rock don't mix. You want them falling asleep happy and not afraid of what's under the bed or lurking in the closet. The more it sets in, the more I wished dad would have been like those parents."

Sam sat back in his chair and nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I wished he would have too."

A few minutes later, Buffy returned to the booth to see the sullen faces on Sam and Dean.

"Uh wow, who killed your puppies?"

Sam pushed his food basket aside, Dean did the same and the two dropped money on the table. Buffy studied the brothers curiously as they walked back to the car.

An hour later, Dean veered into a motel parking lot. Sam got out and headed to the manager's office, leaving Dean alone with Buffy.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said as he swung the driver side door open.

Buffy climbed out of the passenger seat and strolled to the trunk. Dean fumbled with his keys and then stopped, leaning against the trunk instead of opening it.

"What's up?" Buffy asked with concern.

"Well, you mentioned something about when this case was over that you wanted to...do something after. It's officially after. So..."

Buffy took in the sly smile curling over his face and shook her head in amusement. She took his hand and glanced up at the night sky.

"It's a nice night, want to go for a walk?"

"A walk? To...a nice secluded area perhaps?"

Buffy giggled and rolled her eyes.

"And to think I kind of missed you the past few weeks."

"Yeah, I bet, you missed me so much you didn't want to 'do' non walking 'stuff' with me."

Buffy shrugged with a casual smile as she gently tugged Dean toward the sidewalk.

"Come on, can't you just walk with me? It used to be nice when we'd just walk together...through the cemetery granted but...still...I miss it..."

Buffy laced her fingers through his and playfully swung their arms back and forth. Dean absorbed her sweet smile and sighed in surrender.

"Yeah okay, I guess I can manage to walk for awhile," he said.

As Buffy clutched his right hand, she winced a little.

"Talk about putting a whole new spin on the saying, 'I don't know where that hand has been'."

Dean rolled his eyes as they strolled down the street.

"Oh come on, you put a dog on a tight leash for too long, he's gonna start to tug at his chain."

"Somehow I don't think it takes much for the um dog to um you know," she said.

Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, well, whatever, I'm a guy."

Buffy grimaced as Dean purposefully tightened his grip on her hand.

"Boys are SO gross," she moaned.

Buffy caught Dean glancing at her ass with a deep spark of excitement in his eyes.

"Okay, let me just put it out there now and say, tomorrow I will still be gross cuz tomorrow is Sunday and that means, black, hi cut, sheer," he said with a grin and a wink.

Buffy gasped before she cut herself off. She shook her head as she playfully knocked him in the shoulder.

"I shouldn't even be surprised," she groaned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13 Life Fades Away**

A/N: Curious Case of Dean Winchester

One week later:

Sam and Dean strolled down a hospital corridor after interviewing the medical examiner of their latest strange death of the week. Dean got on the phone and hit speed dial on his phone.

"Yeah," Bobby grunted.

"Hey Bobby, so this is definitely a case….."

"I figured, so you got more than just the one stiff?"

"Nope, not so far, we did come across a couple missing persons reports filed within the last two weeks," Dean added.

"Could be something," Bobby said. "Better you check into 'em."

"Really, you feelin' like they might be related?"

"Let's just say I got an instinct," Bobby said.

"Oh, okay, that's good enough for me then," Dean replied. "So uh…how's everything else?"

"Everything else?"

"Uh, yeah, uh…how are you doing?"

"You askin' about my legs boy? Well, whattdya think? I ain't gonna be in the damn Tour De France anytime soon, you stupid idiot."

Bobby abruptly hung up as Dean reached the Impala. Dean sighed and stuffed his phone in his pocket. Sam noted his brother's look.

"Bobby okay?"

"Well, for the most part. Anyway, we should look into those missing person reports."

Dean gunned the engine and swung out of the parking lot as Sam referred to a list of names.

"Who we got first?"

"Whitlow, wife reported her husband Cliff missing," Sam said. "Address is across town."

Dean maneuvered the car through downtown, turning the volume of the radio up as Sam paged through some notes. Dean tore around a corner at a ridiculous speed, glancing casually in the rear view mirror. A second later, he cast his eyes in the rear view mirror again and shook in startle.

"Jesus!" he gasped, easing off the gas slightly.

Sam shifted his eyes away from his notes and glanced at Dean before following his sights to the backseat. Sam blinked in surprise when he saw Buffy.

"Hey boys," she said with a warm smile.

Dean drew a frown of dismay in the rear view mirror.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?"

Buffy shrugged as she dusted some magic dust off a lock of her hair. She leaned forward and shifted her sights from Dean to Sam.

"So what are you guys working on?" she asked anxiously, completely ignoring Dean's annoyed look.

After filling Buffy in on what they had learned so far, she leaned back in her seat with a puzzled look.

"So your old guy was really twenty five?"

"Yep," Dean affirmed.

"Huh, fountain of youth spell maybe?"

"Anything's possible, we're on our way to talk to a woman who reported her husband missing."

After settling into the living room of Mrs. Whitlow's house, Sam, Dean and Buffy discreetly looked around. Dean folded onto an ottoman as Sam took a seat in the armchair. Buffy leaned against the couch arm, casually studying Mrs. Whitlow as she settled onto the cushion. Mrs. Whitlow handed Sam a framed photograph of an old man at a golf tournament, he had a distinct tattoo on his right arm.

"I just took that last month," she stated.

Sam looked over the photo before handing it to Dean.

"So when did you realize that your husband was missing?"

"When he didn't come on Tuesday, I got worried instantly."

"Well, did he like to make a stop after work, for a drink perhaps?" Dean asked casually.

Mrs. Whitlow chuckled.

"Oh goodness, no, he's not one of those types," she insisted. "He works hard, usually puts in some late hours but he never dilly dallies after, he just comes home."

"Oh, interesting, say ma'am, could I possibly use your restroom?" Dean asked, throwing a conspiratorial look to Sam.

A few minutes later, the trio ambled out of Mrs. Whitlow's house. Dean cracked a smirk as he flashed the receipt to Sam and Buffy.

"Looks like Cliff had a secret life."

After a quick search for Madame Liu's Golden Palace, Sam, Dean and Buffy drifted down a red corridor looking for a particular room.

"He was smart enough to stick to a consistent pattern," Sam noted. "He has a usual room booked every Tuesday night."

Dean cracked a smirk. "I hope I'm that consistent when I get to be that age."

Buffy rolled her eyes as Sam took a more dry approach.

"Right, like we're going to make it to that age," he said.

Dean cocked his head in acknowledgment.

"Right."

Buffy frowned with disapproval.

"Hey, don't you guys talk like that," she stated. "You'll get to be old and wrinkly if I have anything to do with it."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks before turning their eyes to the room they were looking for.

"So what's behind the door?" Sam posed.

"Smelly wrinkly corpse," Dean answered.

Sam pulled out his lock pick as Dean and Buffy kept cautious eyes on the corridor. Behind the door a man's muffled cry echoed.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" he moaned.

Buffy widened her eyes as the brothers exchanged looks before barreling into the door. The door flung open as Buffy pushed inside, Sam and Dean flanking her. All three blinked in surprise when they saw a young man in bed, with a woman hunched under the sheets.

Sam cleared his throat. "Uh..."

Dean blinked at the young man when another woman emerged from under the covers.

"Uh wow," Dean muttered.

The two women tore out of the bed and scattered away.

"Uh, whoops, apparently, we uh, we're in the wrong room man, sorry to interrupt," Dean said with a sheepish expression.

"Get out of here!" the man barked.

"Right, right," Dean said as he backed out the door.

Buffy followed as Sam started but then caught something that made him pause in the doorway. Sam narrowed his eyes on the young man.

"Interesting tat you got there," he remarked.

Buffy honed her sights on the man's right arm and recognized the tattoo as Sam filed back inside the room.

"You wouldn't happen to know Cliff Whitlow, would you?" Sam asked.

The young man shook his head.

"Can't say I do," he said.

Sam frowned as he picked a wallet out of the man's pants draped over a chair. He glanced at the ID.

"Huh, well, why do you have his wallet then?"

Buffy honed her senses as she glanced around the room while Dean shuffled over to the bed and yanked up the covers. Buffy widened her eyes in shock as Dean took a look at the man before dropping the sheets.

"Well, you got that interesting birthmark your wife described to us," he said. "Gee Cliff, for your age, you look amazing. What's your secret huh?"

The man bowed his head and sighed as the two women emerged from the bathroom in robes.

"You two can go now," Cliff said as he handed some money to one of the women.

Dean glanced over the young women as they collected their things. He shot a friendly smile as they passed by him. Buffy shook her head as Cliff reached over and yanked a robe off a chair, slipping it on underneath the sheets.

"Look, please don't say a word to my wife," he pleaded. "Please. She's probably thinking I lost my way and keeled over somewhere so, please, please, just let her believe that."

Sam, Dean and Buffy studied the new Cliff.

"How the hell do you look like that?" Dean asked sharply.

"I...I'm not supposed to say," Cliff stuttered.

"Well, say it to us or we say something to the wifey," Dean warned.

Cliff widened his eyes as he stumbled out of bed.

"Alright! Alright!" he surrendered. "I got this way because I...I won big."

Sam frowned. "Won big? You mean...in Vegas?"

"No, I won big at high stakes poker but I wasn't playing for cash, I was playing for...youth," Cliff stated.

Buffy looked Cliff over and mentally compared him to the recent picture at the golf championship.

"Well, obviously," she muttered.

"I know how ridiculous that sounds but you got to believe me," Cliff stressed. "I was at a bar one night and this guy strolled up and offered me to play a game. He held out twenty five chips and spat out some weird chant and then he claimed that now they're worth years instead of money. So of course, I just laughed in his face but when I won the pot...well...this was the result."

"What did he chant?" Sam asked.

Cliff chuckled as he admired himself in the mirror.

"Who the hell knows? Frankly, I don't really care! I haven't felt this great in decades. I got no more bad hip, no more constant creaks and aches and my vision is perfect! That man is some kind of healer!" he praised.

"Can you describe this 'healer'?" Dean asked.

Cliff shrugged.

"I don't know, he was about thirtyish, dark hair, thick accent, I think it was Irish cuz he said his name was Patrick."

"Huh, luck of the Irish, well, where did this game go down?" Dean pressed.

Cliff shrugged again.

"He said he never keeps it in one place," he said. "And that he'll seek you out."

"Oh, well, thanks for your help Cliff," Dean replied.

Sam, Buffy and Dean filed out of the room and into the corridor.

"So what are we thinkin'? Leprechaun with a magic touch?" Dean cracked.

Buffy frowned when the description conjured up a disturbing image in her mind. She shook it out of her head as she followed the brothers out of the building.

As they headed back to the car, Dean got on the phone with Bobby while Buffy sent a text message to her gang.

"So what do ya think Bobby? Crazy stuff huh?"

"It ain't that crazy," Bobby replied. "The lore goes back many centuries about it. A card player drops into a town and picks out his marks, offers 'em some tempting prize, you play and win, you get to relive your good 'ol days all over again. But that's a rare and few reward, cuz most bet it all and lose it quicker than a bad lunch."

Dean glanced at Buffy as the message notification chimed on her phone. He went back to his call with Bobby.

"...you get a lock on where the game is?" Bobby asked.

"Not yet, there are a lot of shady bars around here, it's going to take some time."

"Then move your asses and start lookin'," Bobby barked lightly

Dean heard the blare of the dial tone when Bobby hung up. He sighed as Buffy snapped her phone shut.

"Okay, Giles and the gang are working on it on their end," she said.

After relating Bobby's knowledge with Buffy and Sam, Dean pivoted toward the four way intersection at the center of town.

"There's at least a dozen dives in this town, we're gonna have to split up and cover more ground," Dean said. "Keep the 'comms' on."

A long while later, Buffy headed back into the center of town and spotted Sam emerging from the door of a no name bar. As she approached, Sam took notice of her and nodded.

"Hey, did you have any luck?" she asked.

"Nope, neither did Dean," Sam said. "He wants us to head back to the motel and um...pick up dinner on the way."

Hearing her stomach grumble upon mention of food, Buffy lit up with a smile of interest.

"Usual?"

Sam nodded as Buffy skipped along side, patting her stomach with anticipation.

"I'm starving."

After a quick stop at the local diner to order takeout, Buffy and Sam made their way back to the motel. Buffy fished out her burger and bit into it as she stepped off the curb and followed Sam through the parking lot of the motel. She plucked out her drink from the tray Sam was holding in one hand, while he gripped the takeout bag under his arm so he could extract his key. Sam unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Buffy sipped from her icy Coke as she walked into the room with Sam. Sam set the take out containers on the table.

"Dean, we're back," he called. "Did you have any luck finding something?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Buffy and Sam eyed each other at the strange voice that answered. Sam drew his gun as Buffy pulled a knife out from her pocket. They both tensed as an old man in a robe strolled out of the bathroom. Sam leveled his gun on the old man and glared at him dubiously.

"Don't move," he warned.

The old man scoffed at Sam.

"Just hold on a minute," the old man said. "Relax."

Sam slowly lowered the gun and studied the old man when something seemed very familiar about him. Buffy took another assessment for a second. She widened her eyes in recognition. 

"Oh. My. God," she gasped. "Dean? Is that...you?"

The old man drew a sheepish expression.

"Uh, yeah," he said.

Sam blinked rapidly with disbelief as he looked over the geriatric Dean.

"Holy crap," Sam said as he gawked at his way older brother.

Buffy widened her eyes even more as an unsettling feeling stirred in her stomach. She glared deeply at the old Dean.

"What the hell did you do?" she demanded.

"Well I uh...found out where the game was and...lost...some years..."

Sam reeled with amazement as he took another study of Dean as he walked over to the table.

"You're supposed to be really good at the game," Sam pointed.

Old Dean frowned with offense before taking a bite out of a burger.

"I'm not 'supposed' to be good, I am good," he clarified. "So shut your mouth. And what the hell were you doing pointing a gun at some defenseless old man, huh?"

"I was being cautious," Sam reasoned. "I didn't know it was you at first. And then...well, geez Dean, have you looked in the mirror? You're a shoo in for..."

"Old hag from Titanic, right? Whatever, shut your mouth," old Dean grunted.

Buffy blew out a breath as she stared at him in wonder.

"More like Emperor Palpatine," Sam finished.

Buffy shook her head.

"No, no, that guy in Dracula."

Sam furrowed his brows in thought.

"Lugosi?"

"No, the newest one, you know with the beehive thingy?"

"Oh um, Gary Oldman."

"Yeah!"

After the humorous moment passed, Buffy walked up to Old Dean and latched onto a lock of gray hair. She flicked her wrist across his shoulder.

"You gambled your life away!" she barked.

Buffy smacked his other shoulder as Old Dean backed away defensively.

"Ow, watch it!" Old Dean groaned. "My bones are a lot more fragile now! I bruise easily. Respect your elders dammit! And I did it for Bobby!"

The front door burst open and Bobby rolled into the room.

"Looks like you met Senator McCain already," he grunted.

Sam shifted his eyes from Bobby to Old Dean.

"Looks like, anyway, which one of you is going to tell me why Dean is...old?"

Old Dean shrugged as he stuffed another piece of burger in his mouth.

"Bobby made a dumb ass play, that's why I'm like this."

Bobby drew a cantankerous frown.

"I didn't ask you to blow it all on me," he snapped.

"Oh, so I should have just blown it on what?"

Bobby spat under his breath.

"Well, I damn sure didn't ask you to blow it all AND lose it all, you damn idjit!"

As Bobby and Old Dean continued to take pot shots at each other, Sam grinned at the display as Buffy inadvertently snorted with amusement.

"It's the Grumpy Old Men live show," Sam cracked.

Buffy joined Sam in a bout of chuckles as Bobby and Old Dean threw contemptuous frowns at them.

"Shut your mouths!" Bobby and Old Dean snapped in unison.

"You call me an idiot? You played poker against a damn he-witch! He's been around so long he probably invented the damn game," Old Dean said brusquely.

"You can't possibly understand," Bobby barked.

"No, I do understand," Old Dean stated. "You wanted to bet the farm and get back your legs. It was too tempting of an idea to pass up. I get it."

"No, you don't!" Bobby howled.

Old Dean heaved a sigh.

"Alright, alright," he said. "So I've never been in a wheelchair with dummy legs. But I did go to Hell, that's gotta count for something, plus there's a big boss Angel upstairs waiting around to stick himself inside me. And come on, will you just take a good look at me now? I'm sagging lower than a whore's panty line! Do you hear me moaning and groaning?"

Buffy and Sam exchanged looks when they heard a faint rumbling.

"Uh Dean? I think THAT was you," she said.

Dean winced sharply and gasped as he fell into a chair and clutched his ribcage.

"Uhhhh, oh god, I think...I think I'm dying or something!" he moaned.

Buffy and Sam shined their concern as Bobby took one look at Old Dean and shook his head.

"You ain't dying," he said gruffly.

Old Dean looked bewildered as he eyed Bobby.

"Well, what's happening to me then?"

"The perks of old age," Bobby cracked dryly. "It's just acid reflux kicking and screaming cuz at our age, simple digestion becomes a problem. The way you eat, the damn cheeseburger is what's stirring up your insides."

Dean sighed deeply and reluctantly set the burger aside.

"You want to keep bitchin' or should we start trying to figure out what the source of this little problem is? I'm thinking the chips were juiced or something, I mean I slid 'em over, He witch did his wave wanding and you shaped back up in a jiff."

"Magic chips?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Yep, that's gotta be it," Bobby said. "He spelled 'em."

Buffy flashed her own cynical frown.

"Or the magic is in the witch," she deduced.

Old Dean shrugged after he very slowly got to his feet.

"Maybe the chips are the key to whatever he did," he said. "All I care about right now is getting back to the way I was."

Sam took a seat as he mulled over the situation. He glanced at Bobby.

"Do you remember any part of the incantation?"

Bobby gave a firm nod.

"Okay, we'll start searching for where he keeps these magic chips," Sam said.

"And when we do, we'll skim off fifty for me. Get me back to my non acid refluxing burger shape," Old Dean posed with a smile

Bobby frowned at Old Dean in a bathrobe.

"Maybe you want get dressed first."

A few minutes later, as Sam and Bobby discussed a plan, Buffy sent a quick text message on her phone. Old Dean emerged from the bathroom, dressed in his usual attire. He took a study of himself in the mirror, straightening the collar of his green jacket and smoothing out his white hair.

"Alright, that's a little better I guess," he said.

Old Dean wandered over to Buffy and posed in front of her.

"What do you think, you want some of this?"

Buffy stared up at him in disbelief as he gave her a sly smile.

"Eww," she groaned. "Are you kidding me with this?"

Old Dean scoffed when he absorbed the immense distaste hanging on her face.

"Oh come on, what's your problem? I'm on the riper side of your ideal 'man'. I should be looking pretty appetizing to you," he reasoned.

Buffy deepened her frown of disgust.

"Still not old enough for you, is that it? I need another hundred years or so and some fangs before you get all Twilight Yuckmance on me?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and kept her hands at her sides.

"Okay, normally I don't hit elders but you are really trying to become an exception," she said.

Old Dean strolled a few steps closer to her.

"Oh come on, where is your compassion toward the old and helpless huh? I need some sympathy."

Old Dean leaned forward and nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck. Sam and Bobby glanced at Buffy as she grimaced deeply.

"Eww Dean! You smell like feet!" she groaned. "Get away."

Buffy pushed passed him and shuffled to small fridge as Sam and Bobby chuckled softly. Old Dean moped and moved to the door when he heard a knock, opening it to find a very attractive young woman with a friendly smile.

Buffy balked when she saw the pretty maid in the doorway clutching an armful of towels as Old Dean threw her a friendly smile.

"Well, hello," he said.

"Would you like some housekeeping?"

"Oh yes, I would like."

The maid giggled as Buffy rolled her eyes and stormed over. She pushed into the doorway and glared up at Old Dean in annoyance.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked through clenched teeth.

The maid waved a hand and smiled at Buffy.

"Oh no worries miss, your grandpa is harmless," the maid said.

Buffy blinked at the reference, cracking with a shade of disgust as the maid continued.

"He reminds me of my pappy," the maid added. "He'll hit on any skirt too."

Buffy stifled a snort when Old Dean's charming smile faded sharply.

"Your pappy is just the cutest thing," the maid added.

Buffy glanced up at Old Dean and saw his immense sulk. She cracked with amusement as Old Dean glared at the maid.

"Hey, I'm a bad ass," Old Dean protested.

The maid giggled.

"So cute," she reiterated.

Old Dean deepened his glare as Sam and Bobby smirked in amusement.

"I'm telling you! I am a BAD ASS!" Old Dean snapped.

Buffy stifled a laugh as she exaggerated a look of concern over her face.

"Now, now, GRAMPS, just because you skipped your nap this afternoon doesn't mean you should be rude to the maid," she chimed.

Sam and Bobby grinned as Buffy gently clutched Old Dean's arm.

"It's time for your medicine and to wash those dentures and then you got to go to bed," she said sternly. "What would grams up in heaven think if you weren't taking care of yourself?"

Buffy faked a sad sniffle and a deep pout at Old Dean.

"You'd break her fragile little heart!"

Sam and Bobby were barely holding their amusement in when the maid shuffled to the bathroom. Buffy clapped a hand over her mouth and giggled hysterically prompting Sam and Bobby to join in. Old Dean threw a murderous look at the three of them.

"Can we get going now?"

"Uh oh, grandpa is REALLY cranky," Buffy teased.

Sam sputtered with more laughter as Old Dean deepened his glare before walking out the door.

After a stakeout in Bobby's van, Sam, Dean, Buffy and Bobby got out and crossed a busy street to a multi floored apartment complex. Sam rolled Bobby across the street and through the lobby doors. Bobby rolled passed the three to the elevator bays.

"Guess I'm sitting this one out," Bobby spat bitterly.

Sam, Old Dean and Buffy eyed the sign on the elevator indicating it was out of order.

In the stairwell, Sam jogged up a flight of stairs as Buffy flew passed Old Dean who was taking one step at a time and heaving deep gasps for breath. Sam and Buffy perched on the landing for a moment.

"Come on pops, this is just the warm up," Buffy cracked.

Sam pointed to a sign with the number two, noting the floor level. Buffy took off up the stairs with fervent enthusiasm as Sam followed. Old Dean glared at the level sign and sighed but remained determined to climb up the stairs.

Buffy exited the stairwell and waited in the hallway. Sam emerged a second later and joined Buffy. After a long moment, the door swung open and Old Dean stepped out, breathing hard with exertion. Sam pivoted toward a particular room as Buffy strolled beside him, Old Dean dragging behind.

After picking the lock, Sam put his tools away and he, Buffy and Old Dean snuck inside an apartment. They swiftly commenced a search of the apartment, sorting through books and shelves and drawers. Buffy turned her eyes from a bookshelf when she heard a soft rap behind her.

"Hey, lookie what I found," Old Dean said.

Buffy and Sam drifted over as Old Dean examined the safe that had been hidden behind a framed picture.

"Cheap model, no problem," Old Dean replied confidently.

He turned the dial to the right and began squinting. When he started leaning closer to the numbers and then back, Sam and Buffy exchanged looks. As Old Dean kept leaning forward and back, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Move over," Sam urged.

He pushed Dean out of the way and began turning the dial. The safe door clicked and he swung it open to display a few stacks of poker chips inside.

Old Dean scoffed. "Dude, I almost had it."

Sam frowned skeptically and reached inside to grab a handful of chips. Buffy plucked a few out to examine when she felt a presence behind her.

She snapped around to see a young blonde woman glaring with suspicion.

Sam and Old Dean drew alarm when they saw the Slayer shifting sharply around. Buffy narrowed her eyes on the young woman clutching a silver locket as she approached the three. Old Dean studied the woman and shined his recognition.

"Hey, didn't I see you at the bar?"

The young woman frowned.

"Oh, you won't be seeing anything after this," she snarled.

The young woman threw up her hand and clenched a fist. Buffy impulsively caught the woman's fist in her hand as Old Dean doubled over and wailed in agony. Buffy grabbed the young woman's arm and began to slowly wrench it back.

"Whatever you're doing, stop it!" Buffy growled. "NOW! Or I will twist your arm off!"

The young woman winced and moaned from the intense sting as Buffy tightened her grip on her arm. The young woman relented, releasing Old Dean.

Patrick rushed in and noticed Buffy gripping the young woman.

"Lia?"

Buffy snapped her eyes on Patrick when her instincts flared up.

"Let her go," Patrick demanded.

Buffy noticed the flare of love in Patrick's eyes as he regarded Lia.

"Let's see, how about no!" Buffy growled. "You're going to fix Dean and anyone else whose life you shortened and then maybe I'll think about letting her go."

Patrick studied Buffy for a long minute before he noticed Sam clutching poker chips.

"You're after the chips? Fine, you can have them but just to be clear, they're nothing but molded plastic. The power doesn't lie in the chips or the tables of the cards either. The power lies in nine hundred years of existence."

Patrick gripped the lapels of his jacket as he chewed on a toothpick.

"I told you," Buffy muttered as she eyed Sam and Dean.

When Lia moaned in agony, he shifted his eyes to Buffy.

"I can sense the great power in you," he remarked. "You must be...the Slayer? I've heard about you in many circles."

Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"Then you know the people in MY circle, and you know what I can do to you if you don't fix the people you've hurt."

"I haven't hurt anyone," he stated. "I'm merely collecting my earnings. People know what they're getting when they play, or what they're losing. I don't force them to bet it all."

"Maybe not, but you dangle temptation to those already losing their years," Buffy said sharply.

"They don't have to bite hon," Patrick said. "And you're hurting an innocent woman so for that you should feel sick."

Patrick patted his stomach and gagged. Buffy suddenly jerked, shading green. She widened her eyes, clapped a hand over her mouth and then darted out of the room. As the echoes of gagging cut the air, Patrick smirked as he regarded Sam and Dean.

"A Slayer won't help you get back your years, you want 'em, you got to play for 'em."

Old Dean took a step forward with an annoyed glare.

"Okay, whatever, let it ride."

Patrick pulled a card out of his pocket and held it up with suit facing Old Dean.

"You can play if you can tell me what card this is?"

Old Dean squinted at the card as Patrick absorbed his silence.

"Ah, I figured as much. Your eyesight is shot and your memory is probably wavering too. I've only taken what you so carelessly threw away. But as for you..."

Old Dean noticed Patrick enticing Sam.

"Don't you dare Sam," he grunted.

Patrick snorted when Sam tried to protest but Old Dean cut him off with a frown.

"Don't like poker or are you not as schooled as your brother Sam? Ah well, have a good night then Dean. Best you be running off and enjoy the time you've got left, which isn't too long I would guess."

Patrick flicked his wrist, commanding the door to open.

"Off you go now."

Old Dean flashed a reluctant frown but pivoted toward the door. As echoes of gagging continued, Sam followed Dean.

"Before you go Sam," Patrick cut in.

Sam and Old Dean perched under the doorway as Buffy clutched her stomach and leaned against the wall, looking dreadful and murderous.

"Your brother is suffering enough, so, I'll go easy on him and your little superhero chick is going to be licking the porcelain for awhile so I'd hate to make you feel left out so..."

Patrick clapped his hands three times as Buffy slumped against the wall, slowly moving to the door. Sam frowned with confusion.

"Why are you doing that?" Sam asked.

"You'll know soon," Patrick answered cryptically.

Buffy groaned in her throat as she clutched her stomach.

"I'm seriously going to kill you," she growled. "When I'm feeling better..."

Patrick drew a smug smile.

"Can't wait darlin'."

As Buffy lingered in the doorway glaring at Patrick, Old Dean gently tugged her away.

"Let's go," he said.

Sam, Old Dean and Buffy headed for the exterior door. Buffy paused for a minute as nausea tugged at her stomach, while Sam started scratching at the inside of his thighs. Sam swung the door open as Old Dean studied him. Buffy grimaced as her stomach churned violently for a moment. When the feeling quelled, she blew out a breath of relief.

"Jesus," Old Dean groaned. "We got UpChuck and Festering Clap Boy courtesy of that Dick Witch."

Buffy moaned from her incessant unsettled stomach as Sam stiffened from the realization. He glared at Old Dean before marching through the door.

When the three emerged from the stairwell, Bobby was waiting in the lobby. He noticed Buffy's green face and Sam digging into his thigh and drew a curious expression.

"What the hell happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way..." Dean started.

Buffy flew toward the restroom door at the far end of the lobby, barely making it through before the air echoed with the sounds of gagging.

A short time later, Buffy emerged from the restroom looking completely irritated as she regrouped with the guys. Once parked along the motel curb, Sam slid the van door open and Bobby rolled out. As Sam, Dean and Buffy hit a steep incline to get to the parking lot, Bobby huffed after trying to roll himself up on his own.

"Hey, need a hand," he grunted.

Sam traveled back down the incline and pushed Bobby up to the lot. Dean and Buffy flanked Bobby as he rolled through the lot.

"I think our only option is to win back the years," Sam said. "And it's got to be me."

Bobby rolled to a stop as Buffy and Dean halted in their tracks.

"No our only option is to kill the bad witch after I hurt him really bad so he'll reverse what he did," Buffy posed sharply.

Old Dean threw her a doubtful look.

"Hurt him and kill him when exactly? In between trips to the porcelain god?"

Buffy rolled her eyes but found herself choking down her next wave of nausea. Old Dean shifted his eyes to Sam and drew another doubtful look.

"And there's no way you'll be able to win Sam," he said. "You're not in my league. You're not in Bobby's league and we both lost the boat."

"He's right," Bobby agreed sharply.

"So that's it? You just decide for me? I don't get a vote?" Sam asked with protest.

"You just can't understand Sammy, maybe when you're my age you will..."

Sam scoffed. "Dean, you're still thirty and I've picked up a few things watching you hustle at poker."

Bobby shook his head with his own cynical frown painting his face.

"It ain't about the cards Sam," Bobby said.

"I know, it's about reading the other guy and figuring him out," Sam stated.

"Oh, well get yerself a lollipop then," Bobby said snidely.

Bobby let out a deep breath as the echoes of gagging cracked the air. He looked over to see Buffy crouched behind dumpster before drawing his sights back to Sam and Dean.

"Look, I've been against him before, I know his moves, I can take him down."

Old Dean shook his head and frowned with disapproval.

"No way man, you don't have that many years to play with."

"Well, neither do you!" Bobby barked.

Sam shook his head and added his protest.

"You can't play Bobby, if you lose, you'll die," he said.

Buffy moaned softly as she wiped her mouth and wobbled back to the guys.

"And what's so bad about that?" Bobby posed with bitterness laced in his tone. "What's the point of living like this? What the hell do you expect me to do? Sit on the sidelines and give you moral support to stop the damn end of the world? Keep watchin' good people get torn apart while I'm stuck in these wheels not able to do a damn thing to help?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"Come on Bobby…." Old Dean started.

Bobby shook his head.

"Just face the facts. I'm an old bastard with no legs…..I'm…."

Bobby huffed a deep breath.

"I can't hunt anymore," he grunted. "I'm a goddamn useless piece of pathetic crap! If I had any guts, I'd have eaten the barrel of a gun the day I got checked out of County."

Sam, Buffy and Old Dean exchanged looks of complete horror and shock as Bobby hung his head in shame.

"Don't you talk like that Bobby," Buffy said emphatically. "You're not throwing your life away! I won't let….."

Buffy widened her eyes as her stomach turned over violently. She rushed behind the dumpsters and gagged profusely as Sam deepened his determined look.

"Neither will I," Sam added firmly. "You can't play Bobby. There has to be another way to beat this. I'm gonna figure it out. I swear."

Sam walked off as Buffy stumbled back to Bobby and Old Dean.

Once at the motel room, Dean pushed the door open and let Bobby roll through first. Bobby wheeled in and paused abruptly when he saw someone sitting on a bed. Buffy and Dean drew alarm when they recognized Lia, looking very composed as she held up a piece of paper. Buffy clenched her fists impulsively but the action seemed to aggravate her stomach. She raced to the bathroom, swinging the door shut behind her.

"You're going to need this," Lia said.

Bobby rolled closer to Lia and took the paper from her. He glanced over it and frowned.

"What the hell is it?"

The sound of flushing cut through the silence as Buffy leaned in the doorway of the bathroom, eyeing Lia cautiously.

"It's a reversal spell, a very powerful spell," Lia declared softly.

"What does it reverse?" Old Dean asked.

Buffy furrowed her brows in cynicism as she shuffled over to Bobby and glanced at the paper.

"All of Patrick's work," Lia answered.

"You mean…..I'll go back to being me again?" Old Dean asked anxiously.

"Yes, along with anyone else that lost their years to Patrick."

Buffy gulped when the nausea swarmed at the base of her throat.

"Anyone alive," Lia clarified.

Old Dean took a few steps toward Lia.

"And we're supposed to just trust you?"

Lia remained undaunted by the trio of suspicious glares.

"If you want," she said. "Or don't. It doesn't matter to me. But what you have there is the real thing."

Lia stood up from the bed and walked toward the door.

"What about your lover boy?" Buffy posed sharply. "You take away his mojo will it kill him? He's got nine hundred years of stolen life – that's pretty much a death sentence, right?"

Lia turned back to face the three.

"Yes, as it will be for me," she replied.

Bobby blinked in disbelief.

"What? So why the hell are you giving us the goods to cut off life huh?"

Buffy noticed Lia clutching the silver locket around her neck.

"Just take it," Lia said firmly. "And use it. Use it fast. Patrick plans on leaving first thing in the morning."

Lia shuffled out of the room as Old Dean and Bobby exchanged looks of disbelief. Buffy picked up her phone and texted a quick message, listing out the items on the piece of paper.

A few minutes later, Buffy stuffed a handful of antacids in her mouth and swept up her phone when it chimed. She read over the awaiting text message.

"Okay, turns out Lia wasn't lying," she said. "Giles and Willow confirmed this is a reversal spell and it should work."

"Who?" Old Dean asked with a perplexed look.

Buffy blinked in awe. "Willow and Giles. You know, the powerful wicca and the resident Watcher?"

Old Dean scratched his head in wonder for a minute.

"Oh, uh right."

Buffy shined her concern as she glanced at the list Lia had left.

"We better hurry," she said. "Before you start to forget your own name."

Buffy put the bottle of antacids in her purse and opened the door, letting Bobby and Old Dean before strolling out.

After short research for what they needed, Bobby, Buffy and Old Dean headed out. Old Dean got a hold of Sam and updated him on the plan while Bobby stopped at various shops to pick up the supplies on the list. Buffy climbed back into Bobby's van and heaved a sigh as she crossed more items off the list.

"Okay, we're graveyard bound," she said.

When she got in the backseat, she winced and clutched her stomach until her nausea passed.

"Let's get this over with."

As Bobby pulled from the curb, Old Dean drew a curious look at Buffy when he heard the theme song from 'Bewitched' chiming from her phone.

Buffy fervently tapped on the keyboard of her phone for several minutes. When that annoying chime rang from incoming messages, Old Dean drew an irritated look in the rear view mirror.

"Kids these days with damn technology," he ranted.

Buffy paused in her texting and stared at Old Dean in disbelief. She rolled her eyes and went back to her texting session.

A short time later, Bobby, Buffy and Old Dean located the gravesite. Bobby wheeled to a stop at the foot of the grave as Dean started digging it up. Buffy pulled herself up onto a large headstone and checked her messages. After plunging the shovel into the dirt, Old Dean bellowed with ragged breaths and glanced up at Buffy in annoyance.

"You know you should be kind to your elders and pick this shovel up," he said.

Buffy lifted her eyes to see Old Dean glaring at her.

"ONE you are NOT my elder and TWO, boys do the grave digging, girls save the world" she reasoned.

Old Dean rolled his eyes.

"Just git on with it," Bobby barked.

Old Dean reluctantly went back to digging.

"This sucks ass," he moaned. "Are you sure this spell is even gonna fix this?"

"No, but what else we got?" Bobby posed.

"Hey, I have it on good authority it should work," Buffy cut in as she continued texting.

"Well, in the meantime, keep diggin'," Bobby snapped.

Dean leaned over to remove a scoop of dirt when a cracking sound cut through the air. He grimaced in agony.

"Ah, what...my friggin' elbows man! What the hell? Oh, man, I'm all twitchy and creaky!"

"Shut your bitchin' and keep digging!" Bobby barked.

"Oh cram it," Old Dean grunted.

"It's just one damn piddly grave Dean," Bobby snapped.

"Well, feel free to do it yourself!"

Buffy paused in her texting and snorted with amusement when Bobby glared derisively at Old Dean.

"Well, sure, why don't I just jump in there?" Bobby shot bitterly.

"Well, at least you've got no feeling in your legs," Old Dean remarked. "I wish I didn't now."

"Oh quit moaning princess and get back to diggin'," Bobby groused.

Buffy burst into a long bout of laughter until Bobby glared at her in annoyance. She abruptly cut off her amusement and got back to her text message. Dean pitched a few mounds of dirt before he paused and grimaced in pain. He grabbed his back as he was leaning over and moaned.

"Oh god…..my back!"

Bobby looked him over.

"Can you stand up straight?"

Old Dean very slowly straightened as he drew a grievous frown.

"A little sympathy would be nice," he groaned.

"What about your butt cheeks? They tinglin'?" Bobby asked.

Old Dean stared up at Bobby with a sheepish expression as Buffy shaded with a grimace.

"I so didn't need to hear that," Buffy moaned softly.

"Uh, I usually don't share that kind of information until after you buy me a drink," Old Dean cracked.

Bobby sighed in exasperation.

"That a yes?"

Old Dean didn't answer but his expression of complete mortification was enough.

"Another perk of old age, sciatica, it ain't gonna kill you so get back to digging," Bobby snapped.

Old Dean drew a disgruntled frown and sighed as he regarded the Slayer casually sitting on the headstone.

"You really could help here Slayer," he barked.

Buffy waved a hand while texting with the other.

"Girls Slay, Boys Dig" she reasoned.

After leaving the cemetery, Bobby drove over to a bar where Sam had located Patrick's poker game. He pulled into an alleyway and parked on the side. Buffy and Old Dean got out as Sam emerged from a set of service doors. While Sam met up with his brother, Buffy slid the van door open to allow Bobby to get out. A minute later, Sam returned through the doors as Old Dean rubbed his aching arm, clutching a toothpick in his free hand. Bobby and Buffy found a secluded area out of public view to perform the spell and began setting the items out.

"You get the DNA?" Bobby asked.

Old Dean flashed the toothpick as Buffy continued throwing items in a small bowl.

"Okay let's get this fountain of youth going," Old Dean groaned.

Bobby began chanting from the piece of paper Lia had given him while Dean stood over the bowl and lit it up with a match. He and Buffy tossed a few more items inside the flames, which began burning blue. Bobby paused in his chanting and nodded at the toothpick. Old Dean picked it up and tossed it in.

"Down the chute!"

He held his breath as the toothpick burned in the blue flame. He cracked a smile and posed.

"So? Am I looking spiffy?"

Bobby and Buffy looked at Old Dean, still wrinkly and gray haired before exchanging looks.

When they returned to the van, Buffy hesitated getting inside.

"Why the hell didn't that work?" Bobby asked. "We used everything on that list, no substitutions."

"That damn toothpick probably didn't have a lick of witch boy DNA on it," Old Dean groaned.

"Maybe I should check on Sam," Buffy replied. "In case he gets into some….."

Buffy widened her eyes and staggered back from the van, doubling over behind a trash can. After a long minute of retching, she straightened and looked exhausted.

"We need another piece of DNA," Bobby assessed. "Put your track suit on."

Old Dean frowned in dismay.

"Yay, I love me some late night exercise."

After popping back into Patrick's apartment, Buffy and Old Dean commenced a thorough search for some genetic evidence. Buffy checked out the back rooms of the apartment as Old Dean covered the front. Several minutes passed in silence until Buffy could hear Dean talking into his phone. She continued rummaging through drawers and the closet which contained crisp, freshly dry cleaned clothes. When her nausea spell kicked up again, she pivoted toward the master bath and took off.

After she returned, she popped a clump of breath mints in her mouth and looked around the bedroom some more. When her hearing perked with the sound of a soft groan, she paused momentarily in her search. Thinking Dean was just feeling more aches and pains of his unnatural aging, Buffy brushed off his groan.

A minute later, Buffy blew out a breath and strolled out of the bedroom, walking toward the living area.

"Okay, I don't know how this guy stays so well kempt when I didn't find so much as a…"

Buffy swept her eyes rapidly around the living room and frowned with wonder.

"Dean?"

Buffy moved around the couch and spotted a pair of feet.

"Dean!"

She widened her eyes in dread when Dean was on the floor, gasping softly. She rushed to his side as his eyes fluttered open and shut. Buffy heard Bobby's panicked voice ringing in the room. She glanced at Dean's cell phone a short foot away before drawing her eyes back to him. He was fading fast as more age lines littered his face and his breathing slowed down drastically.

Buffy clutched Dean as her eyes welled with fear.

"No," she cried. "Don't you die on me! No! You hold on!"

Tears sprung from her eyes as she dipped her head on his shoulder. Her hearing picked up on his dissipating heart beat. Buffy shook with horror when Dean's heartbeat stopped. She gasped as tears streaked her cheeks. She folded her arms around him and sobbed, pressing her ear against his chest, hoping and praying her hearing had deceived her. But after a long second, she didn't hear a sound. Buffy hitched her head up to see the spark of life from Dean's eyes were gone.

"No," she gasped feebly. "No…"

"Buffy? Buffy what's going on?" Bobby asked through the phone.

Buffy felt a cold sensation blowing through her as she clutched Dean, her arms tightened around him. A river of tears continued to flow out of her eyes as she shook with agony. Through her sobs, she blinked in disbelief when she swore she heard a faint drumming. She stopped sniffling and honed in her hearing for a second.

Dean blinked rapidly and let out a deep breath as he heard his heartbeat blaring in his eardrums. Buffy gasped when she looked Dean over and saw his hair returning to its natural dark blonde color, the age lines disappearing and most precious of all, the spark of life in his eyes. Dean patted his face and tugged at it with his hands, testing the elasticity of his skin. He cracked a grin as he patted other parts of his body. He picked up his phone and hung up as Buffy reeled with relief.

"I'm me again!" Dean roared.

Buffy tackled Dean to the ground and fervently kissed him all over his face.

"Oh, I love this face!" she squealed.

Dean blinked in surprise as Buffy continued to attack him with appreciative kisses. She cupped his face and gave him a long kiss on the mouth before she parted and threw her arms around him.

"You stupid idiot!" she moaned.

Buffy eased back from her embrace and plucked another kiss on his mouth before breaking away. Dean whistled low as he cracked a smirk.

"Well, that was some welcome back," he cheered softly.

Buffy drew a deep pout as her eyes glistened with emotion.

"I almost lost you – again!" she cried.

As her lips quivered as her hazel eyes flared with sadness, Dean lifted out of his spirited mood and cupped her cheek.

"But you didn't."

Buffy sniffed back her tears as Dean gently tugged on a lock of her hair.

"If you EVER die on me again Dean, I will kick your ass," she growled softly.

"Yeah, I know," he acknowledged. "How about we get out of here?"

Buffy nodded as they pulled each other to their feet and headed for the door. Dean glanced at the stairwell and grinned.

"Come on Summers, I'll race you!"

Dean bolted toward the stairwell doors, laughing gleefully.

A few minutes later, Buffy and Dean bolted out of the lobby of the apartment complex and noticed Bobby sighing in relief. Bobby blinked in awe as Dean skipped alongside Buffy with a playful grin. When he reached the curb, Dean paused to do a little jig, jumping into the air and clicking his heels together. Buffy snorted with amusement and joy as Dean latched onto her hand and continued skipping across the street to Bobby's van.

"Guess Sam won," Bobby deduced.

"Guess so!" Dean said.

Buffy squeezed his cheek and threw her arms around Dean, jumping up and down excitedly as she held him.

"Oh, I owe Sam a big hug too!" she squealed.

A short time later, Patrick hung his head in his hands and mourned in silence when a bright blue spark floated into the room. Patrick looked up as the blue spark manifested into a white light. Patrick blinked when a young woman with long dark hair appeared before him.

"Hello," she said.

Patrick frowned suspiciously at the young woman as she approached him.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who is putting you out of business," she said.

Her eyes went white as she clapped her hands around Patrick's head. In a blink, the two flashed out of the room.

Back in the motel parking lot, Sam regrouped with everyone and was relieved to see Dean was back to normal. Buffy gave Sam a big bear hug as she drew a goofy grin. When she heard her 'Bewitched' ring tone, she shuffled away leaving the guys alone.

"So you did it then?" Bobby asked Sam. "You won?"

"Obviously," Sam said, smirking.

Bobby flashed his bewilderment.

"How did you manage to do that?"

Sam shrugged.

"I guess I got lucky."

Buffy drew a smug smile as she returned.

"Will popped in to visit our witch boy, he's rottin' nice and toasty in a Council cell. She's going to monitor him for awhile and then she promised she's coming out to heal you."

Buffy directed her eyes to Bobby as she put her phone away. She flinched slightly when her belly rumbled. She blew out a sigh of relief and cracked a smile.

"I'm hungry," she said. "I'm going on a vending machine hunt."

Buffy traipsed away as Sam and Dean walked Bobby to his room.

After a few minutes, Buffy found Sam and Dean perched outside their room door. She clutched a bunch of snacks in her arms and dangled a room key. Dean took notice of her room key and glanced at her in wonder as she tore open a bag of chips.

"You heading to bed?"

Buffy nodded as she pivoted toward the row of rooms across the parking lot. She swallowed her bite and shaded slightly red as she eyed Dean.

"Yeah and uh...if you feel like, um, reliving the glory old days, you can um...drop in...if you want..."

Dean sucked in a breath when he caught the blatant spark of interest in her eyes as she wandered away. Dean blinked several times in disbelief before he cracked a smirk.

"Oh hell yeah," he cheered.

Dean threw a glance over his shoulder at Sam.

"Night Sam!"

Dean bolted across the parking lot as Buffy reached her room. As she pushed through the door, Dean edged up behind her shining a wide grin. He tapped the door shut and peeled off his jacket.

"Let's get our groove on!"

Buffy dropped her snacks down on the table as Dean toed off his shoes and then jumped on the bed. He rubbed his hands together as he recalled the day of the week.

"Wait, wait, it's Thursday, so you got that flesh colored number on, don't you? Oh god I love that one..."

Seeing she was still perched by the table, Dean fell out of his gleeful grin and moped.

"Hold on, were you just joking around or what?"

Buffy snapped the lid off her Coke and took a sip before shuffling over to the bed.

"No..."

Buffy slipped onto the bed and curled up next to Dean.

"I've been thinking a lot about how life is so...precious and...then you just threw yours away..."

"I did it for Bobby."

"No, I know, but it doesn't make it any easier to accept," she said. "It makes you realize that our life, the danger we face, the evil that's around every corner, you can't take each other for granted. You have to appreciate the person you care about while they're still around because you never know if one day, you'll wake up and they're gone..."

After a long silence, Buffy gazed up at Dean and combed a hand through his hair.

"What I'm trying to say is, life is too short to dwell on stupid things...and granted I'm the one dwelling mostly but...I'm gonna try my hardest to put it all behind me."

Buffy peeled out of her jacket and kicked off her shoes before snuggling back up against Dean. She took his mouth in a long and loving kiss, caressing his face before breaking away.

"I um, I'm gonna brush my teeth," she said softly. "I'll be right back."

Buffy slipped off the bed and shuffled to the bathroom. She lingered in the doorway and caught Dean raking his eyes over her.

"Just to be clear, are we...just sleeping?"

Catching the bright spark in his eyes, Buffy drew a bashful smile as her body went hot with thoughts.

"Um, there might be just a little more than um...sleeping," she said as she pinched her fingers together.

Buffy bit her lip in anticipation as she swung the door shut.

Dean lit up with excitement as he snapped out lights, stripped his socks and shirt off and put on a little mood music.

Buffy quickly brushed her teeth and slipped out of her jeans, leaving her light blue tank top on. After she rinsed her mouth, she blinked when she saw a pool of purple mist forming around her ankles.

"Oh, not now," she groaned.

Dean gave himself a few sniffs as he sprawled across the bed. After several anxious minutes passed by, he glanced at the bathroom door. Seeing the light spilling out from the crack under the door, he listened for the sound of the sink or shower. When he was met with nothing but silence he got to his feet and shuffled over, gently turning the knob and peeking through the crack. He frowned and swung the door open, seeing the bathroom empty. He looked up at the window and found it shut. He noticed Buffy's toothbrush settled on the sink and her jeans crumpled on the floor. Upon further study, he crouched down and swept a finger across one of the cracks in the floor. He looked at the purple dust and frowned in recognition.

"Dammit," he groaned.

A blink later, Buffy materialized in front of Andrew and Giles. She gasped and tugged the hem of her tank top over her underwear. She flashed her annoyance at Andrew.

"You couldn't wait TWO seconds for me to be...decent?"

Giles gulped and looked away.

"Sorry but you have to see this in person," Andrew said.

"This BETTER be good Andrew," Buffy moaned.

Buffy picked up Giles' tweed coat draped over the chair and covered her lower half.

The next morning, Sam and Bobby were in the motel room as Dean walked inside.

"Hey, uh, I thought you'd um...be with Buffy, still," Sam said.

Dean heaved a sigh as he put a burger down on the table.

"I would have but, she got bat signaled at the most inconvenient time," he groaned.

"Well, I was just heading out, I'll uh, I'll be back in awhile."

"Where you off to?"

"No place in particular, just going out."

Bobby and Dean noticed Sam's awkward expression. After a minute of absorbing stares, Sam sighed.

"I'm getting a booster shot, okay?"

Sam swiftly collected his jacket and exited the room.

"Guess we should pack our shit up and get going," Bobby said.

"Well uh, before we do, I uh...I want to say something."

Back at base camp, Buffy paced back and forth after reviewing several graphic satellite photos Andrew had retrieved.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Andrew nodded.

"Willow and Giles and even Faith thoroughly interrogated the evil being," he said.

"And he said that demons are killing demons?"

"Yes, not just one or two, six, eight, sometimes ten."

Buffy paused in her pacing as her mind spun with scenarios.

"Something big is going down," she said grimly. "This has to be about Lucifer."

"Yes, that is the consensus, but so far the demon has resisted in sharing what he knows."

Buffy blew out a breath and then sipped her coffee. She drew a wicked smile.

"Well, he hasn't faced me yet," she said.

Buffy swept up her dagger and spun it.

"I'm going to pay him a visit and I am NOT to be disturbed for anything, you hear me?"

Andrew nodded.

"Not even for guys you were about to get..."

Buffy shifted out of her fierce look and gulped.

"Um well, if Sam or Dean call, then yeah, fetch me but other than those two, no one else."

"Right."

"And get anyone who is free over here," she added.

"Got it."

Buffy twirled her dagger and drifted downstairs to the basement. Andrew turned back to his console of computers and sat down. He looked over a photo of a large field, staring at the dozens of thick whirlpools of black smoke. After gawking at the photo, he clicked the window and closed it.

Buffy flung the door open and rained a fierce glare at the demon, confined by a magical binding spell. Black eyes glared back at her.

"Hi honey, I'm home," Buffy chimed as she slammed the door shut behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14 We Interrupt This Program...**

A/N: Changing Channels

Dean leaned into the motel fridge and returned several items on shelves. When he shut the door and swung around to the table, he eyed a huge sandwich stacked almost a foot high with meat and cheese. He widened his eyes in amazement.

"Woah, I need to grow another stomach."

Laughter erupted throughout the room as Sam swept through the door.

"Hey Sam, what's going on?" Dean asked with a jovial expression.

Sam shrugged casually.

"Not much, the usual, impending doom that'll kill everyone on Earth."

Laughter thundered through the room as Sam glanced at the tall sandwich in awe.

"You're gonna need to grow another stomach."

"I was just thinking that!" Dean gasped.

Sam and Dean waited for the boisterous laughter to settle down before picking up their conversation.

"So, did you get any research done?" Sam asked.

Dean passed off a casual look.

"Uh, yeah, I got all of it done," he said. "Stayed up the whole night."

Sam raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"You did? Really? Even the scientific stuff, you know, the chemistry and biology..."

"Oh yeah, that was my favorite part of the research," Dean said with a smirk. "I tested the chemistry and explored the...biology...ALL OVER...I was very, very thorough..."

The bathroom door swung open and Buffy emerged in a skimpy navy bikini. She leaned in the doorway and threw a lock of her tousled hair over her bare shoulder.

"Um, that was an interesting...research exercise Dean."

Sam glanced at Buffy curiously as wolf whistles and cat calls erupted in the room. Dean shaded with a guilty look as Sam folded his arms across his chest and drew a scolding frown.

"Research huh?"

"Uh...dammit," Dean muttered.

Off the laughter flooding the room...

Flashback to three days earlier:

Wellington, Ohio

Dean leaned over the sink as he brushed his teeth. After he spit and rinsed, he froze when he felt an odd sense behind him. He threw his eyes over his shoulder to see Buffy perched under the doorway. He stumbled back in startle and flashed in irritated frown.

"God, will stop doing that? You're getting to be like Cass," he moaned.

"Where's Sam?"

Buffy crooked her eyebrows as her face knitted with all business.

"Where is Sam?" she repeated.

Dean wiped his mouth as he took a longer study of Buffy. She had a deep gash on her forehead that was dotted with dark blood.

"He went out to get breakfast," he said. "Are you okay?"

Buffy heaved a breath of exasperation as she charged out to the bedroom. She sat down on one bed as Dean strolled out and gauged her extremely agitated mood.

"What's going on?" he asked with concern.

Almost a half hour later, Buffy wrapped up the details of her report. Dean let out a deep breath and shined his disbelief.

"So you spent a day and a half with a demon and got nothing?"

"Not a thing," Buffy groaned. "He's really hoping Lucifer's gonna promote him to Evil Dick number one...whatever, the point is, 'ol Lucy is up to something if the demons are pecking at each other now."

"But you don't have any clues?"

Buffy blew out a breath and shook her head.

"Giles and Andrew and I were up most of the night but we don't really have anything solid."

Dean soaked in her deep disappointment as Sam walked in. He took in the somber mood as he dropped a takeout bag on the table.

"What did I miss?"

After being recapped, Sam blew out a long breath as he absorbed the news. Buffy paced anxiously around in the room as her mind spun with scenarios. She became so engrossed in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed the boys unfolding their FBI suits. As Sam slipped into the bathroom to change, Buffy rubbed her arms and furrowed her brows in deep reflection.

"I'm too antsy, I'm gonna go for a walk," she informed. "I'll be back later."

Dean switched on the TV set and sat down on the end of the bed, fussing with his tie.

"So you don't want in on the headless dude they found?"

Buffy shook her head as she pulled the door open.

"I need to clear my head," she said. "Let me know what you find out. Oh and leave my bag before you take off."

"Will do."

After Buffy exited, Dean flipped through the channels until a show caught his eyes.

Sam plucked the bathroom door open as he picked up his toiletry kit. He frowned when he heard a strange exchange of dialogue.

"...you are brilliant...and an idiot..." said a female voice.

Sam bounded out of the bathroom to see Dean completely engrossed in the television program.

"...a brilliant idiot..." the female voice continued.

"Uh, what show is this?" Sam asked as he slipped into his coat.

"I don't know...some medical show about doctors and stuff. I think it's called uh...Sexy Something...Dr. Sexy yeah..."

Sam snorted with amusement when he noticed Dean didn't take his eyes off the television to acknowledge him.

"Well, when did you grow 'old lady parts'?" Sam taunted with a smirk.

Dean scowled up at Sam.

"Shut up, I was just flipping through channels until you..."

Dean paused as his eyes were drawn back to the television. Sam snickered in his throat as Dean absorbed some dramatic revelation playing out on screen.

"Gee, am I interrupting your favorite show Dean? Should I do this interview by myself so you don't miss anything?"

Dean scoffed sharply as he got up and switched the TV off.

"Like I watch this crap," he grunted. "Let's go already."

A few hours later, Buffy strolled through the motel room door, heaving breaths of exertion. Dean glanced at the time as she peeled off her jacket.

"That was some walk," he gasped. "Where'd you go? Next state over?"

"Mmm, not really sure, I just kept walking until I decided to turn around and come back," Buffy answered casually.

She took a seat on one of the beds and then started pulling off her shoes.

"So, what's the sitch on your headless guy?"

After Sam and Dean finished updating Buffy on the details of their latest case, she stared at them in mass disbelief.

"The...Incredible Hulk..." she said incredulously. "Are you kidding?"

"No, apparently not," Dean replied.

"A big, angry green guy with a bad haircut mowed down the front door and ripped this guy's head off?"

"It's looking that way," Sam stated.

Buffy shifted her eyes from Dean to Sam, expecting one of them to burst into laughter. When the moment never arrived, she widened her eyes in complete amazement. She sucked in a breath as she mulled over the details again.

"Okay, so, you have a theory on why Mr. Anger Management reject got cut down by...Mr. Mean Green Angry Machine? I mean it sounds sort of like something is dishing out a plate of screwy poetic justice...maybe it's a vengeance demon."

Buffy glanced at Dean who seemed to be lost in thought while Sam exuded a spark of recognition.

"I think I might know," he said.

Sam dug into the pocket of his jacket and yanked out several balled up wrappers.

"These were all over the house," he remarked.

Buffy stared at the handful of wrappers on the floor as Sam yanked out another batch from a different pocket.

"So our demon likes candy?" she posed.

Dean shaded with a deep frown when a suspect registered vividly in his mind.

"Oh. A candy loving, just desserts serving, mess with ya a lot before wasting 'em kind of demon? Sounds a lot like the Trickster, doesn't it?"

"The Trickster?" Buffy gasped. "The ass that tried to kill you like a thousand times?"

"I'd say he's our best bet behind this," Sam acknowledged.

"Well, lucky for us," Dean grumbled. "I've been looking forward to wastin' that sonofabitch since he pulled that friggin' Groundhog Day stunt."

"Oh, he is SO dead," Buffy snapped. "I still can't fathom why you guys never managed to catch him."

Dean scoffed with offense as the discussion veered sharply off topic.

"Uh hello, he's called the Trickster, he's tricky," he reasoned.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That's no excuse."

"I'm not saying it is. I'm saying he's known to..."

"Give you the slip in a different form, creates illusions to deceive you, yeah, yeah, but still, I would have caught him."

"Not all of us have built in freak detectors like you do."

"That's no excuse..."

Sam cleared his throat to snap the growing tension between the two.

"Maybe we want to try a different approach."

Buffy and Dean shifted their attention to Sam.

"Other than killing him?" Buffy said.

"Right. Messin' with him first before we kill him," Dean posed. "Yeah, I'm on board with that. Good thinking Sam."

Sam let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I meant, maybe we shouldn't kill him."

Buffy and Dean exchanged looks before drawing their disbelief on Sam.

"That menacing little bastard wasted me a thousand different ways for kicks and you want to...give him a pass?"

Buffy crinkled her brows as she studied Sam.

"Are you feeling okay Sam? I mean, he got this woman's husband KILLED, he must be stopped."

"Yeah, I realize that, I agree we have to stop him...but maybe first we should..."

Buffy and Dean deepened their curious looks on Sam.

"Should what Sam?" Dean pressed.

"Maybe we should try talking to him first."

Dean cocked an eyebrow as his mouth turned into a disgruntled frown.

"Talk...to...him...he tried to kill me," he said sharply. "And you want to just talk to him?"

"Just hear me out," Sam pleaded. "The kind of power he has, we've never seen anything like him before, he might be useful to us."

"As a punching bag, yeah," Dean stated.

"Or, something else," Sam continued. "Look, the Trickster's a party type with his women and wine and treats...so it's likely that he might not want to see his lifestyle end you know? He might be on board with helping us out in that sense."

"Are you crazy?"

"Think about it Dean, it makes sense."

"You want to ally with that bastard?"

"He might be willing to help."

"He dishes out bloody plates of revenge to people for FUN and you want to be his BFF? THAT'S good thinking," Dean grunted derisively.

Sam let out a breath of exasperation as he absorbed his brother's heavy look of dismay.

"The end of the world is looming," Sam said grimly. "This isn't the time to hold onto grudges. We need all the help we can get. All I'm saying is that we at least put it out there and if he isn't on board then...we take care of him then."

Dean stared at Sam, his face knitted with reluctance and cynicism. He shifted his eyes to Buffy and gauged her reaction.

"Well, what's your vote?" he asked.

Buffy glanced at Sam, taking in his determined expression before regarding Dean.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to hear what he has to say about it all," she replied. "I mean, there are a few demonic creatures that have aligned with us in the past."

"Yeah, I know just how well they've 'aligned' with you in the past," Dean chided.

Buffy rolled her eyes as Sam quickly cut in.

"So we're going to talk to him?"

Dean heaved a huge sigh. "Yeah, alright, but, we don't even know where the hell he is."

"We'll just wait for him to strike again, remember that he doesn't hit just one person," Sam pointed.

Several hours later, as Dean sharpened a large wooden stake, Sam was settled at a table staring at a police scanner while the echoes of grunts could be heard outside.

Dean caught a glance of Buffy's shadow through the motel curtain as she threw a series of air punch combos outside.

"Buffy seems a little...tense," Sam remarked.

Dean paused in his actions to meet Sam's questioning eyes.

"Oh she's downright pissed," Dean imparted. "The demon she was interrogating...killed the host before Giles could finish the exorcism."

Sam beamed his surprise as he spied a look at Buffy out the window.

"She didn't mention that part," he said.

"She didn't have to...she had this look in her eyes...I could tell...anyway, it's best not to say or do anything that'll piss her off any more..."

"You mean, you're not going to say or do anything to," Sam said with the crack of a grin.

"Right."

"It might be a little too late for that," Dean muttered very softly.

Sam frowned with wonder as Dean lingered on a very recent memory.

"What"

Dean shook away the blaring memory as he felt the weight of Sam's stare.

"Uh, nothing."

Buffy was finishing up the last of her training exercises when she heard the door open behind her. She swung her eyes over her shoulder to see Dean clutching a sharp stake in his hand.

"Hey, we got something," he said.

Buffy sank the last of her water and bounded back into the motel room.

After a long drive to the crime scene, Dean, Sam and Buffy climbed out of the Impala and looked around. All three frowned with wonder when the scene was vacant of any medical or law enforcement crowds.

"Are you sure a murder went down here?" Buffy asked Sam. "Where's the yellow crime tape and the squad cars?"

"Yeah, where the hell is everyone?" Dean added. "Does this seem off to you?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Very."

As they cautiously approached the warehouse, Dean shot a glance at Buffy.

"Spidey senses tingling?"

"A little," Buffy answered. "Kind of vague."

"Vague is good enough for me."

Dean yanked out two stakes and handed one to Sam as Buffy extracted her own. As the boys yanked the warehouse doors open, they leveled their flashlights into the darkness and crept inside.

Sam and Dean squinted sharply as the darkness suddenly shifted into a bright environment. As a whir of sounds and sights flooded their senses for a second, Sam and Dean exchanged equal looks of bewilderment when they noticed each other wearing dark blue surgical scrubs.

"Uh...what the hell?" Dean uttered with wide eyes.

Dean whipped his sights around a long corridor before he noticed several people in scrubs and white coats emerging from a set of elevators.

"Where's Buffy?" Sam asked.

A blonde doctor and an Asian American doctor strolled by Sam and Dean, nodding in acknowledgment.

"Afternoon doctor," the blonde one said.

Sam cocked an eyebrow in wonder.

"Uh...afternoon...doctor," he replied.

A brunette doctor drifted over to Sam and Dean, nodding at both. She wound her hand back and smacked Sam hard across the face. Sam howled and rubbed his face.

"Come on, seriously?" the brunette doctor said.

Sam shaded with puzzlement as he continued to rub the sting from his cheek.

"Huh?"

"You are SERIOUSLY brilliant," she said. "And SERIOUSLY a coward at the same time. Seriously brilliant. Seriously a coward."

Sam scratched his head in wonder.

"Uh, I really don't know what you mean."

The brunette doctor smacked Sam in the face again.

"Yeah right, like you seriously don't have a clue!"

As the brunette doctor charged away, Dean gawked at her in immense awe.

"Woah," he gasped. "Do you realize who that was?"

Sam beamed his genuine cluelessness.

"No, who was it?"

"But it can't be," Dean marveled. "It can't...but it is..."

Sam blew out a breath of impatience.

"Dean," he said. "Who was that?"

"Ellen Piccolo, as in Dr. Ellen Piccolo."

Sam deepened his cluelessness as Dean took a second look around the hospital floor.

"She's one of the doctors at..."

Dean paused on the sign hanging behind the receptionist's desk.

"Uh, I don't believe it."

Sam shifted his sights to follow Dean's.

"Seattle Mercy Hospital? Does that mean something to you?"

Dean stared deeper at the sign and the staff members lingering around the waiting area.

"Oh, oh man, I get it now, the white coats, attractive interns, the serious delivery of 'seriouslys'."

"Well, want to clue me in?"

"We're in the show man," Dean revealed. "Dr. Sexy."

Several minutes later, after roaming through the hospital corridors, Sam and Dean continued studying their environment.

"Okay, got any ideas?"

Sam shook his head.

"Not really."

"Well, throw something out, anything man."

"Okay um, the Trickster and his sick sense of humor decided to stick us in a TV show."

Dean frowned cynically. "Right, that's ridiculous."

"Oh really? You called it that we're in Dr. Sexy."

"But that's a TV show, with scripts and sets and actors and craft services but we're not seeing any of that here, it's like it's..."

"What?"

"Real," Dean finished.

Sam sucked in a breath and scratched his head.

"But how is that even possible to be IN a TV show?" he posed.

"You got me."

A female doctor swaggered by and nodded in acknowledgment to Sam and Dean before continuing down the hall.

"Huh, Dr. Wang, the attractive yet obnoxious and gifted head surgeon."

Dean watched Dr. Wang disappear around a corner, passing by a man sitting on a gurney.

"Well, that dude over there is Johnny Drake but...come on, he's not a real person..." Dean moaned. "He's a damn spirit..."

Dean noticed another attractive female doctor emerging from a door. She leaned against the gurney where 'Johnny Drake' was sitting. Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"In her mind, that hot, yet annoying resident..."

Sam stared at the female doctor and man in immense wonder.

"Uh, why does a medical show have ghosts?"

Dean shrugged as his face knitted with intrigue.

"I have no idea but it makes for fascinating television," he confessed.

"Uh huh, 'Mr. I Don't Watch This Crap'," Sam snorted.

Dean threw a heavy glare at Sam.

"I don't."

Sam shot his brother a doubtful look.

"Right."

"Seriously, I don't," Dean repeated firmly.

Dean looked passed Sam and burst his eyes wide in recognition.

"Woah," he gasped.

Sam frowned curiously and turned around to see what Dean was looking at.

"Wow," Dean said.

"Wow what Dean?"

A young, ruggedly handsome doctor ambled down the hallway. Sam glanced back at his brother, who had a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh my god, it's Dr. Sexy himself," Dean whispered.

As 'Dr. Sexy' pivoted in their direction, Dean widened his eyes even more.

"He's coming over here," Dean squeaked softly.

Dr. Sexy perched in front of Sam and Dean, eyeing them briefly. Dean dropped his sights when Dr. Sexy met his eyes and acknowledged him.

"Uh, hey, doctor," Dean muttered.

Dr. Sexy nodded at Sam, exchanging the same casual introductions.

"You touch me with your wrinkly, liver spotted hand again gramps and I will make your head spin for decades, if you even have that long!"

Buffy clenched her fists and growled at the geriatric man in a wheelchair. He simply grinned up at her with his toothless mouth.

"Which head you talkin' about darling?" the old man posed in a raspy voice.

Buffy grimaced deeply as she reluctantly flashed on a wrinkly piece of flesh.

"Ewwwww," she moaned.

The old man licked his lips and rolled his wheelchair after her as she charged out of the senior care ward.

"I didn't get my sponge bath Nurse Barbie!"

Buffy widened her eyes as three more old men in wheelchairs took chase after her. She checked her Slayer instincts and sighed in disappointment when the wily old men turned out to be humans.

"Gross old men," she moped.

A few minutes later, after evading the old men, Buffy wandered along a corridor eyeing the medical staff milling around. She spotted a lone lab coat draped over a chair and discreetly snatched it. It was too long in the arms but she didn't care considering her state of dress at the moment. As several medical staff acknowledged her, she threw casual waves and nods while honing her senses for anything out of the ordinary. When a brunette haired female doctor lingered at the nurse's station, Buffy stared at her for a long moment. Her brain tingled with faint recollection but she couldn't seem to figure out who she was.

"I've seen you before," Buffy muttered.

Buffy continued down another corridor, searching for Sam and Dean.

Sam snickered and grinned as Dean had Dr. Sexy pinned to the wall.

"Nice detail Dean, for someone who doesn't watch 'crap' religiously, huh?"

Dean snapped his sights to Sam and frowned.

"I don't watch it religiously, just...on occasion...when it's on, okay?"

Dr. Sexy flagged a nurse walking by.

"Get security up here," he barked.

"You do that," Dean snorted. "But you know what? The jig is up pal, cuz we know it's you..."

Dean threw a knowing look to the imposter. Dr. Wang, a few other medical staff and a security guard approaching the brothers suddenly froze in their tracks. Sam and Dean blinked when time seemed to stop as everyone around them was in pause mode.

'Dr. Sexy' grinned before shifting into the familiar face of the Trickster. He drew a mischievous smile.

"Hey guys! Wow, I'm impressed. You've certainly improved since our last encounter!" he roared.

"Take us out of wherever the hell we are," Dean growled.

The Trickster cocked his head, bleeding with arrogance as Dean tightened his grip on him.

"And if I don't?"

The Trickster gripped Dean by the neck, threatening to choke the air out of him.

"You probably didn't bring a stake with you, huh?"

"I brought this," said a voice.

The Trickster blinked in surprise at the female pitched voice. He turned to see a blurry fist as it hit him hard and fast in the face, blowing him back several feet. He crashed into a counter and rubbed his cheek as Buffy advanced on him, coiling a hand around his neck. His eyes raked over the skimpy candy striper's outfit peeking from beneath the buttoned up lab coat.

"Slayer!" he cheered. "Well, I take it you had fun in the geriatric ward where I dropped you off?"

The Trickster beamed a bombastic grin as Buffy wound her fist back to strike.

"Oh, yeah, it was so much fun being groped by a bunch of perverted grandpas," Buffy groaned.

The Trickster widened his grin.

"Nice touch, huh?"

Sam and Dean gathered around the Trickster as Buffy wound her fist back to strike again. The Trickster waved his hand, freezing Buffy's fist in place. Buffy tried with futile effort to break the Trickster's invisible hold. She rolled her eyes and bore an icy glare at him.

"I REALLY hate you," she barked.

Buffy dropped her eyes to her outfit.

"And was it really necessary to slutify me up?"

The Trickster grinned in response as Dean curiously let his eyes wander over Buffy. He discreetly lifted up the back of her lab coat, to see a very bare leg. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the skimpy nurse's uniform, comprised of a white bikini with a red cross emblazoned over the bottom piece. Buffy shifted her glare onto Dean when his ogling lingered. He dropped the hem of the coat and cleared his throat.

"I take it there was no dispatch call on the police scanner then," Sam deducted with a frown. "You just tricked us into coming."

"Oh, smart Sam," the Trickster snorted. "I'm the Trickster, DUH. I got wind that you guys had blown into town and I thought, why not?"

The Trickster hitched his head back and laughed.

"It never gets old," he said.

"You want to tell us just where the hell we are?" Dean demanded.

"What do you think? Looks pretty authentic huh? The sets, the actors, all made by yours truly."

The Trickster took a long admiring look at the frozen actors and sets as Buffy narrowed her eyes on him.

"When my fist is back in action, I'm gonna pound your head into paste! Get us out of this boob tube now," she growled.

The Trickster ignored Buffy, deepening his smirk at Sam and Dean.

"Well folks, that's going to involve a little more than threats by Miss Perky Peaks RN here."

Buffy fumed as she tugged furiously at her frozen fist. Sam intervened, stepping in front of Buffy.

"Look, we want to discuss something with you," Sam stated.

The Trickster drew a snide smile. "Gee, I wonder what about? Chucklehead and Gargantuan Boy snapped the bookends on the apocalypse and you're here to ask if I want to help clean the crap you made."

"All we want is a few minutes, five," Sam stressed. "Just listen to what we have to say."

The Trickster shrugged with a flat smile.

"Maybe I will, IF you can get through the game, I'll let you bend my ear," he challenged.

"The game?" Sam asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean added.

"The game you're in at this very moment," the Trickster explained.

Buffy poked her head around Sam and drew a scornful frown at the Trickster.

"You want us to play a game?"

"You already are," the Trickster said as he pumped his eyebrows.

"What's the objective of the game?" Dean asked.

The Trickster merely grinned before vanishing into a ripple of static. The medical staff shifted out of their immobile state and went about their business. Buffy felt the weight of her frozen fist dropping to her side as a female doctor shrouded with confusion.

"Dammit," Dean grumbled.

"Have you seen Dr. Sexy?" the female doctor asked a nurse.

Buffy gasped and widened her eyes.

"Oh. My. God...we're IN Dr. Sexy, MD?"

Sam shined his disbelief. "You're kidding. You watch too?"

"Not as much as your brother did back in the day," Buffy revealed.

Sam eyed Dean with a smirk.

"Not just back in the day."

Buffy burst out into a loud laugh as she settled a goofy grin on Dean.

"You're kidding, you still watch that show with it's cheesy 'seriouslys' and 'oh, you're so brilliant and sexy yet an idiot' shtick?"

Buffy shook her head as her grin deepened.

"Hey, it's escapist television alright?" Dean moaned.

Buffy and Sam laughed together at Dean's heavy scowl.

"Whatever," he groaned. "Great plan Sam, making nice with monsters did us diddly squat."

"So we're trapped here until we play his stupid game," Buffy said with a disgruntled glare.

"He said we're already playing," Sam remarked.

"Well, I say game over," Dean grunted as he pivoted toward a door marked exit.

Sam and Buffy followed behind as another wash of bright light cut into their sights.

Sam and Dean blinked rapidly as their sights adjusted the brightly lit sound stage, the roaring crowd in the stands and the older Japanese man in a suit being escorted from the wings by two young spokes models. Sam and Dean exchanged looks as they recognized one of the young women in vinyl hot pants and skimpy bikini top with hot pink pigtails.

Buffy widened her eyes at the audience as they cheered and whistled. She frowned when she took in her new outfit and the weird pink wig as the strange Japanese man sputtered something to her and the other similarly dressed girl next to him. The Japanese man gripped a microphone and smiled out at the audience.

Buffy eyed Sam and Dean as they took notice of her. Her sights wandered over the boys as their feet were cemented into a platform in the center of the stage. Buffy looked off at the three cameras stationed in different angles as the Japanese man worked up the audience.

"It's time for Ball Smasher!" he cheered.

Buffy blinked with astonishment when even though the man was speaking in his native language, she had understood him.

"Oh, this is NOT good."

Buffy gasped wide when she heard a low warble tumbling from her mouth instead of words. The older man glared at her, pressing a finger against his mouth.

"Shhhh," he scolded.

The audience shouted and whistled as the man yanked a small card out of his jacket. The audience settled into silence as the man walked up to Sam's side of the platform.

Sam watched the man narrow his eyes as he read off the card. He glanced off at the crowd to see everyone staring at him expectantly.

"Uh..."

The man pointed to an LED screen displaying the number twenty. As the seconds ticked away, he repeated his question to Sam.

"Uh, I...I don't understand you," Sam gulped.

Sam eyed Dean apprehensively.

"What...what did he say?"

"Like I understood him?"

Buffy shouted the answer at Sam but only heard that weird drone rolling out. Sam and Dean whipped their eyes at Buffy as she blistered with frustration.

"What?" Sam asked frantically.

Buffy repeated her words as the countdown to zero approached. Dean shot his eyes wide with confusion.

"Why the hell does she sound like Charlie Brown's teacher? That makes no damn sense!"

The host addressed Sam while pointing to the five seconds on screen. Sam sputtered with panic. Buffy tried to launch off her feet but felt a force field holding her still. She looked up toward the ceiling and glared.

"Trickster," she warbled.

"I don't understand you!" he howled.

A loud buzzer blared through the air when the screen reached zero. The host looked out at the audience and read the answer off the card. He looked at Sam with a sympathetic expression. Sam gulped with trepidation.

"What? What's going on?" he cried. "What's happening now?"

Sam shot his eyes to Dean for any clue. Dean shrugged as the host clapped a hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh. A pole shot up from the slot on Sam's side and quickly snapped back, smashing him hard between the legs. Sam bellowed forward and squeaked in agony as Dean looked on in horror. The crowd roared at a deafening pitch.

"Ball Smasher!" the host yelled over the noise.

While a replay unfolded several times from various mounted televisions, Dean glanced at Sam with concern. Sam wailed inaudibly as the host strolled over to the other girl dressed in hot pants. She smiled and waved a bag of shrimp chips for everyone to see. Buffy saw the camera trained on her as the host chatted in Japanese. Buffy grumbled under her breath as the camera remained trained on her face.

"Get that camera off me," she groaned.

As only static echoed from her mouth, Buffy took notice of everyone staring at her. She heaved a deep sigh and reluctantly picked up a bag of shrimp chips. She forced a grin over her face and noticed her teeth glinting under the stage lights. Her counterpart grinned with equal enthusiasm while speaking into the camera.

Sam and Dean noticed lights flashing around the stage before Cass appeared through the sliding doors, looking more intense than usual.

"Oh thank god," Buffy muttered.

Cass temporarily drew his eyes to the strange warble coming from Buffy's mouth before he met Dean's probing eyes.

"You got stuck in this game too Cass?"

Cass exuded his genuine cluelessness as he looked around the sound stage.

"What game?"

"Are you real or an illusion?" Sam asked.

"I am real," Cass answered flatly. "Why are you in this...strange environment?"

"We'll explain later, for now, whisk us out of here!"

Cass nodded. "Yes."

"Hey, don't forget me!" Buffy warbled.

Cass perched by the platform as he studied Buffy.

"I do not understand this dialect she speaks," he said flatly.

"It's Charlie Brown," Dean cracked dryly. "Hurry up Cass."

Cass raised his hands toward Sam and Dean's foreheads but before he could complete his actions, he vanished into a ripple of static.

"Where'd he go?" Dean asked as he searched the stage.

The host shook his head and pulled out a new card. He approached Dean's side of the platform and read a question off the card.

"Oh no," Dean moaned.

As Buffy heard the question, she tried to fervently nod her head but was met by great resistance. She heaved a sigh as she could only watch Dean frantically trying to evade a hit by the ball smashing contraption. Dean stared at the dwindling seconds and shuddered with panic.

"Oh god, oh god, what the hell did he ask? Help me Sam, come on!"

"How? I didn't fare any better...unless..."

"Unless? What, what? I've got fifteen seconds!"

"Then answer," Sam stressed.

"What?"

"We're supposed to play the games, play the roles we're dealt so...give an answer..."

"But I don't even know what the question was!"

"Well, just guess."

"Oh Jesus," Dean groaned.

As two seconds remained, Dean bounced anxiously in his glued shoes before he hit a red button in the center of the platform. The ticker stopped as the host regarded Dean expectantly.

"Uh..."

Dean scratched his head as all the cameras trained on him.

"Hi," he answered.

After a tense moment of silence, the host glanced at his card and then Dean. Dean gulped with apprehension as he stared at the slot beneath his feet. The host pointed to Dean and grinned.

"You have won Ball Smasher!"

The crowd thundered with applause and cheers as Japanese captions flashed on a screen. Dean blew out a deep sigh of relief as he was released from the shoe traps. As Sam and Dean stepped off the platform, the cameras closed in for a group shot with the host, Buffy and the Japanese spokes model. Buffy casually strolled over to Sam and Dean as the audience continued to cheer.

"How did you know the answer?" Buffy asked.

When she heard actual words, she shined her relief.

"I guessed."

"Great, so we play along, get out of the game," Sam assessed.

"Okay, but how long is the game?" Dean posed.

"Who knows."

Buffy looked scornfully at her outfit as she tried yanking her pink wig off. She growled in her throat when the wig seemed glued to her scalp.

"What exactly am I playing here?"

As the cheering began to fade, the environment shuddered and rippled into static.

"You gotta be kidding," Sam grumbled.

Dean shot a basketball toward the hoop as four other guys trotted around the outdoor court. He bounded off the court and patted Sam on the shoulder.

"You said we had to play along," he said.

Sam heaved a breath as Dean went back to the game.

"I suffer from...erectile dysfunction," Sam continued. "Nothing gets me going no matter what I do."

Buffy rolled her eyes when she found herself surrounded in a crowd of bikini clad girls exercising on the grass. When all the girls started doing jumping jacks in front of Sam, Buffy shook her head.

"This is REALLY getting annoying," she muttered as she reluctantly joined in on the senseless bouncing.

Sam watched the buoyant girls and remained stone faced.

"Then I discovered Biagrall," he continued. "It's the guaranteed solution for men who suffer from this same dysfunction. Just one a day allows me to feel more like a man."

A buxom, attractive brunette skipped over to Sam and latched an arm around him. She smiled coquettishly as Sam didn't break from his icy look.

"Biagrall changed my life for the better."

Back to the present:

As laughter sputtered in the motel room, followed by applause, Buffy stood in the doorway of the bathroom trying to act sexy. She heaved a sigh of exasperation and broke out of her role.

"Okay, I can't do this anymore," she moaned.

"We don't have a choice," Sam muttered. "We have to keep playing." 

"For how long?" Dean asked through a forced smile.

"Til it ends."

"That's not the answer I wanted to here," Buffy growled.

"Till...we die?" Sam revised.

Laughter motored through the motel room as Dean glared resentfully at the live audience.

"Oh, you think that's so hilarious huh? Buncha sick bastards."

Dean was met by more obnoxious laughter as the door flew open. Cass bounded inside, sporting a few minor cuts and bruises on his face. Applause echoed around him as Sam, Buffy and Dean reluctantly ignored the studio audience.

"Cass, what happened?" Dean asked.

"I escaped."

"Escaped what?"

"I do not know for how long," Cass stressed. "There is something very strange going on Dean. You are dealing with something that has more power than it's supposed to."

"The Trickster, well we know we haven't faced anything like him."

"No, I believe he is more than a simple trickster."

Cass suddenly hurled through the air and crashed into a wall as the door swung open. The Trickster drew a smug smile.

"Well, the gang's all here!"

The live audience cheered and applauded as Cass pushed himself up, his mouth now duct taped shut.

"Castiel, what's up dawg?"

The Trickster waved at the glaring Castiel, blowing him away into static.

"I take it you know each other?" Sam asked.

"Bring him back," Buffy commanded.

"Oh, he'll be fine," The Trickster remarked dismissively. "I think."

As the audience ripped with laughter, Dean glared directly at them in heavy annoyance.

"Okay, enough! I'm sick of and tired of this puppet show," he barked. "It ends now! We get your point."

"Oh do you? And what do you think that is?"

"Playing along with what we're dealt, that's the objective of your sick little TV land game, right?"

The Trickster cocked his head.

"Mmm, that's only part of it."

"And the other part?" Sam asked.

"Playing along with what you've been dealt in THE world."

Dean heaved an impatient sigh. "Which means, what exactly?"

"I thought you said you got the point," the Trickster snorted. "Big brother Dean takes on Michael, little brother Sam as the misunderstood Lucifer...it's game on for the big high powered battle between sibs. That's what you have to play out boys."

"No way," Sam grunted.

"Yes way!" the Trickster roared.

Buffy charged over to the Trickster and gripped him by the collar.

"No," she snapped. "Millions of people will die."

"Right, well, who do we have to thank for that, huh?"

The Trickster threw a snarky grin at Sam.

"Lucifer got sprung from his prison and the end is inevitable. It's begun so quit your whining and just play along, let it all fall into place."

"Oh come on, you can't be a neutral party, when it goes down, whose side are you playing for?" Dean posed sharply.

"Neither," the Trickster said.

"So you don't care whether you live or die?"

"I told you, you stupid, stubborn ass, Michael, Lucifer, they can have it out and I don't care one bit!" the Trickster snarled.

Dean picked up on something very subtle and snorted derisively.

"I think you do," he said.

The Trickster suddenly glowered at Dean throwing him into a wall with the flick of a hand. Buffy wound her fist back but the Trickster hitched a finger at her.

"Careful there little Bunny," he warned.

Buffy glared murderously at him.

"It's Buffy."

"It doesn't matter who you are, or what your name is, your role is pointless, why do you think I dress you up or rather DOWN in every show? Because nothing you do matters in the grand scheme of things. You're just a nice thing to look at, that's the only reason why I let you play in my world instead of sending you far, far away. So just play your useless little role and stand on the sidelines and let these two deal with their destiny."

"We're not going to say yes," Sam growled.

The Trickster lifted out of his fury and grinned.

"Well, then, like you said Sam, you're all going to be here until you die. It's Friday night and I'm channel surfing..."

The Trickster snapped his fingers, making the environment shudder and fade into static.

Sam and Dean blinked as several police officers cordoned off a crime scene with tape. They glanced over the squad vehicles emblazoned with the words Miami Metro Dade Police.

"Oh, give me a goddamn break," Dean moaned.

Sam shifted his eyes to Dean as he took notice of his clothing.

"Aw what the hell man..."

Dean fidgeted in his white suit, a neon pink tee shirt and matching white loafers. He rolled his eyes over Sam's bluish gray suit with v-neck gray tee shirt and bluish gray loafers.

"Jesus Christ, I'm wearing LOAFERS WITHOUT SOCKS," Dean moaned. "What person actually does that huh? I'll tell you, douche bags who want to look cool."

"Dean, just cool off," Sam admonished softly.

"Gee, with my greasy slicked back hair, I couldn't BE any cooler."

Dean shifted in his stance and drew a grimace.

"My feet are sweaty," he groaned.

Sam shifted in his own sockless loafers as his eyes focused on a particular person in a crowd of onlookers.

"Looks like someone has a weakness for candy bars."

Dean whipped his sights to the crowd to see a young guy in a Hawaiian shirt stuffing his face with a Zagnut bar.

"Well, that's got to be our prime suspect, huh?"

Sam and Dean strolled toward the crowd being watched cautiously by a uniformed officer. The officer nodded at Sam and Dean as they approached the Hawaiian shirt guy. Dean took an authoritative stance in his ridiculous white suit, eyeing the guy with heavy suspicion.

"Hey you, we want to ask you some quest..."

The guy widened his eyes and bolted out of the crowd. He stumbled into a few people while barreling down the boardwalk.

"Yeah, that's not suspicious," Dean muttered as he glanced at Sam. "I guess we gotta go after him now."

"Guess so."

Sam and Dean shook their heads as they hopped over the crime scene tape and bounded through throngs of beach going people.

The Hawaiian shirt guy darted and weaved through oncoming crowds without looking behind him. Caribbean, jazz and blues music traveled from various clubs lining the walk as Sam and Dean kept chase on their suspect. Dean grimaced as he felt a juicy sensation in his sockless loafers.

"Dammit, my feet are sweaty and my shoes are squishy! I hate this stupid game!"

The suspect mowed down several more people before running across a street. Sam stayed on the walkway while Dean glided over the hood of a parked car to get to the street. He launched himself off the car and slammed his legs into the suspect just as he passed by. The suspect tumbled forward as Dean pinned him to the ground. Sam caught up to Dean as he wrestled with the suspect.

Sam heaved a breath before raising a tree branch he had snapped off during his pursuit. He stabbed the branch into the suspect's heart as Dean kept him propped against the pavement. The suspect writhed in pain, gasping for breath as Sam kept his eyes on him. Dean scoped the crowds of beach goers strolling by, but no one seemed to pay any attention to what was going on. He narrowed his eyes when a familiar bikini clad girl on roller skates emerged from a crowd.

"That's not the one you wanted, morons."

Sam and Dean followed the voice to see a police officer chuckling as he morphed into the face of the Trickster.

"Oh, whoops, our bad," Dean cracked, hiding his smug smile. "Or...not."

The Trickster blinked in surprise as Buffy rolled up and staked him from behind. The Trickster gasped and fell face first into the pavement.

"Game over!" Buffy growled as she glared down at him.

As static burst through the air, the environment shifted back to the warehouse. The Trickster laid lifeless on the ground as Sam, Dean and Buffy scrutinized their surroundings and attire. A few minutes later, Buffy and Dean emerged from the warehouse and into the daylight. Buffy frowned when she noticed one Winchester missing.

"Where's Sam?"

Dean swept his sights around and frowned.

"Cass isn't back either."

"Maybe they're at the motel," Buffy replied.

Dean shrugged as he fished out his car keys. He took out his cell phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hey Sam, guess who, we're here but where are you? Call me back."

Dean collapsed his phone and stuffed it away as he unlocked the car doors.

"Hello? Dean, is that you?"

Dean paused after swinging the driver side door open.

"Yeah...Sam?"

Dean frowned with confusion as he looked around the area for Sam.

"Where the hell are you man?"

"Uh, I have no idea."

Dean climbed into the driver seat as Buffy slammed her door shut.

"Ow!"

Dean shined his puzzlement when he heard the voice.

"Sam?"

Buffy widened her eyes in startle as Dean took notice of a red light on the dashboard.

"For some reason, that hurt."

Buffy whipped her sights all around her as Dean watched the red light flashing in time to Sam's response.

"Sam?" Buffy said with wider eyes. "You're...you're IN the car?"

"I think Sam IS the car," Dean deduced. 

"What? But...I staked the Trickster! I ended the game!" Buffy roared in protest.

"Apparently not," Dean said.

Buffy growled under her breath. "Are you kidding? We're still in the stupid game."

"I guess that really wasn't the Trickster you killed," Sam said.

Dean gunned the engine and veered back onto the open road. As Buffy grumbled deeply in her seat, Dean mused with Sampala.

"Alright, so why didn't the stake work?"

"Cass said what we're dealing with was more than a trickster," Sam recalled. "He said a trickster can't be this powerful."

"Right and didn't it seem like he recognized Cass?"

"Yep, also, he wasn't too happy when you mentioned choosing between Michael and Lucifer."

"Yeah, he didn't like having to choose sides..."

As a realization popped in his mind, Dean slapped a hand on the steering wheel.

"Oh that tricky sonofabitch..."

"Ow," Sam moaned.

A little while later, Dean veered onto a dirt lot surrounded by wilderness. After a few minutes, Buffy got out of the car as Dean opened the trunk.

"Uh, careful with the door Buffy, please," Sam pleaded.

Buffy drew a sheepish expression as she clutched the door.

"Right," she said.

She gently pushed the door shut.

"Thanks," Sam said.

Buffy shined her awe as she regarded the car.

"Uh...no...problem," she muttered.

Buffy stared at the car for another minute before joining Dean.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Dean shrugged as he rummaged through the contents of the trunk.

"You said it made sense. Besides, what else have we got to go on?"

"Not much," Buffy sighed.

"Uh, Dean," Sam cut in.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you're doing, could you um...stop? It uh...it feels...awkward..."

Dean picked out what he needed and shut the trunk.

"Ow," Sam moaned.

"Alright, let's do this," Dean grunted.

He walked toward the front of the car and hitched his eyes up to the sky.

"Okay you sick bastard! You win! We'll be destiny's butt monkeys!"

The Trickster blinked in front of the car and beamed a smug grin.

"Hey Sam, check you out, nice rims man."

"Go to hell," Sam snapped.

The Trickster chuckled as his eyes glanced at Buffy.

"Hey Sugar Pop, I almost didn't recognize you in, you know, CLOTHES," he snorted.

Buffy curled her hands into fists, about to pounce with fury until Dean threw her a look. She blew out a deep breath and brushed off the Trickster's annoying grin.

"Alright my brothers, let's get this show on the road."

The Trickster raised his hands in preparation for transport as Dean backed away.

"Hold on a second," Dean interjected. "We're not leaving until you turn Sam back into a biped."

"Does it really matter Dean? Lucifer's still gonna jump his bones."

Dean hardened his icy glare until the Trickster rolled his eyes.

"Oh fine," he sighed.

The Trickster snapped his fingers and the red lights on the Impala bleated out. The passenger side door flung open and Sam climbed out, immediately glowering at the Trickster.

"There you go, I put right what once went wrong," the Trickster chimed. "Now, shall we?"

"Just, one last question," Dean pressed. "How come the stake didn't work?"

The Trickster merely shrugged and drew a cocky smile. He pivoted toward Buffy and threw her a wink.

"Maybe you got the lore on tricksters wrong," he said. "Ever think of that?"

"Actually I have wondered," Dean acknowledged. "And I thought, maybe it's not the lore we got wrong, maybe it's you we got wrong."

The Trickster narrowed his eyes curiously on Dean until he heard something crack behind him.

Buffy deliberately fumbled with a lit match, watching it fall to the ground.

"Oh, whoops," she said.

After the match hit the ground, a ring of fire blazed around the Trickster.

"Woah, neat," Buffy said with a sly smile.

"You see," Dean continued. "Maybe your real deception is that you're not an evil bastard who pulls vicious, bloody pranks on people but just a whiny, mopin' dick with wings."

The Trickster stared at Dean incredulously before bursting into laughter.

"You think I'm an...angel? Oh, that's hilarious! Did you get a little baked in one of the seventies shows I popped you in?"

The Trickster folded over with more laughter as Dean remained stone faced.

"Okay, if I'm wrong, why don't you just hop on out of there and we can get back to business. After all, if you really ARE the Trickster, Holy Fire can't harm you, right?"

The Trickster abruptly stopped his amusement and glared at Dean as Sam and Buffy flanked him.

"So, are you going to come out and play?" Dean posed gruffly.

After a second, the environment shuddered into static. Dean, Sam and Buffy took in their surroundings, finding themselves in another warehouse as the Trickster applauded and whistled within his fiery trap.

"Bravo," he exalted. "Nice play boys and...girl. Tell me something, where on Earth did you manage to get the juice to make holy fire huh?"

"Oh, you could say that it was among the junk in Sam's trunk."

"So where did I go wrong huh? When did I show you my cards?"

"Well, for one," Sam started. "You kept warding off Cass and not too many things can do that."

"Plus, you used that invisible Angel force that 'ol Zachass uses to thwart me," Buffy added brusquely.

"The biggest clue though was how you went on about the Apocalypse," Dean imparted.

The Trickster shrouded with genuine cluelessness.

"What do you mean?"

"You could say, it takes one to know one," Dean remarked. "Watching you, hearing your tone, seeing how pissed you got about Michael and Lucifer. You said you didn't care but really, you do, and why? Because you're a part of that screwed up family, right?"

"That makes you who, Grouchy, Wheezy, Clumsy..." Sam cracked snidely.

"More like douche baggy," Buffy snapped.

The Trickster folded and sighed in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'm known as Gabriel," he confessed.

Sam shined his recognition.

"As in...Archangel Gabriel?"

"That's me."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Greeatttt," she groaned. "More cocky dicks in the mix."

Buffy shook her head and strolled around the warehouse, half listening to the rest of the discussion.

"So Gabe, how did you get this trickster gig huh?" Dean asked.

Gabriel shrugged casually.

"Call it a self-designation, a preservation tactic," he revealed. "I slipped away from home, took on a new face, made a name for myself over, I was very comfortable and content being in my little niche on Earth, but then you two came along and made a big mess of things."

Buffy scoffed loudly as she returned to the boys.

"So you ran away went into hiding for fear of your daddy's scolding?" she queried.

"Daddy never scolds," Gabriel replied.

"Well, why did you leave Heaven then?" Sam asked.

Dean scoffed this time.

"Why the hell wouldn't he? His siblings are major ass hats."

Gabriel fumed with anger.

"You shut your trap boy! You have no idea what you're talking about. I love my family. All of them, I've always loved them but when my brothers started warring, what was I supposed to do? Just stand there and let them go at it? Rip each other apart? There was just no way...I couldn't take it. So yeah, I ran off...but now...now you two have rebooted the whole blasting thing again."

"So help us then," Sam stressed.

"There is no point. What's been started can't be stopped," Gabriel replied gloomily.

Buffy stormed over to the edge of the fiery circle and glowered at Gabriel.

"Who says? Who says it can't be stopped? Your father? Your brothers?"

"Yes, it is what is written."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well you and everyone up in Heaven can take what is written and shove it up their asses!"

Gabriel deepened his fury, drawing his icy glare at Sam and Dean.

"I just want to see the end!" he barked. "I don't want to see my brothers rip each other apart again but now I'm forced to because of you two stupid buffoons!"

"You don't have to let it end that way," Sam stated. "There must be some kind of loophole."

"You really don't have a clue," Gabriel retorted. "Armageddon to you was just a typical family get together for me. No matter what you do, who you think can help, it's all for nothing. I'm not talking about the end of the world, I'm talking about the true bottom line, what it all boils down to - two brothers, who loved and then betrayed one another. You and Sam of all people should have found some symbolism behind it all."

"What?" Sam asked as he frowned in bewilderment. "What symbolism?"

"You stupid, stubborn bastards," Gabriel griped. "Don't you realize WHY you got tapped to be vessels? You got big brother Michael, the loyal, blindly obedient son to an absentee dad..."

Gabriel threw a knowing look at Dean before shifting his sights to Sam.

"Little bro Lucifer, the defiant one, who didn't like what dad wanted for him. It's the same thing with you two, don't you see it now? It's why you're the true vessels of my brothers, because you were born to fulfill these destinies. As it came to pass in the Heavenly land, it shall now come to pass here on Earth. Brother versus brother. One shall live, one shall die. There is no loophole, no way out, no one to help you change it."

Gabriel glared at Buffy before regarding the brothers.

"That's why I've kept such a close eye on you," he replied. "Because it was always gonna start and end with you."

Buffy studied Sam and Dean, trying to gauge their confidence. She watched them drop their sights before meeting each other's eyes. As the silence thickened in the air, Sam opened his mouth but couldn't find the words to respond. Dean simply shook his head fervently as he tossed a contemptuous frown at Gabriel.

"Screw that," he barked. "We're changing it up."

"You can't, I'm sorry," Gabriel sighed. "This isn't TV where you everything is wrapped up neatly in one hour. The reality is, all of us are gonna see death, some quicker than others, but all bloody and nasty as hell. That's the cold, hard truth."

After another second of lingering silence, Gabriel gave a flat smile.

"Well, what now? We have a stare down for oh...forever?"

Buffy picked up a broken pipe with a jagged edge.

"I could poke you in the eyes with this – forever," she grumbled. "Especially considering how you treated me in TV land."

Gabriel threw Buffy a dismissive smile.

"I was just showing you the futility of your efforts to help these boys," he taunted.

Buffy raised the pipe like a bat and prepared to take a swing. Dean gently tugged her back as he addressed Gabriel.

"What happens now is that you return Cass from wherever the Hell you sent him."

"And if I don't?"

Dean glanced at Buffy and took in the immense rage flickering in her eyes as she still gripped the pipe in her hands.

"Well, if you think the Incredible Hulk is scary when he's mad, you haven't seen anything like the She-Hulk here when she's as pissed as all Hell, trust me man. Of course, after she's done with you, Sam and I'll drop you in a vat of some more holy oil, light you up and roast marshmallows from your burning flesh. Sound good?"

Gabriel soaked in the collective fierce glares from the three before he swiftly snapped his fingers. Cass appeared in the middle of the warehouse, sporting more minor injuries. Dean looked Cass over as he approached.

"Hey Cass, you alright?"

"Yes," Cass answered.

Cass narrowed his distant eyes on Gabriel.

"Gabriel," he said.

"Yes, it is me brother," Gabriel replied. "I heard you're looking for pop, how's that going, huh? I think I can answer that for you. No luck, right?"

Buffy chucked the pipe from her hands and rolled her eyes.

"Will you shut up already? Let's get out of this god forsaken place," she groaned.

Buffy pivoted toward a door and yanked it open. Sam, Dean and Cass angled after her, ignoring Gabriel in his burning circle.

"Wait a minute," he said. "What about me? You're leaving me here like this?"

Sam and Cass filed out the door as Dean stopped and turned around to face Gabriel.

"We would if we got kicks out of screwing with people like the sonofabitch you are," he pointed sharply. "By the way, you got it all wrong. It's not about the ultimate fighting championship in your screwed up family or sucking up to destiny. It has to do with you being a whiny little bitch who's too chickenshit to take a stand in all of it."

Dean yanked on a fire alarm next to the door. As the siren blared, the sprinklers above Gabriel rained water over his fiery circle.

"There, now you owe me," Dean grunted.

Gabriel bore his eyes into Dean.

"See ya," Dean added as he bounded out the door.

Dean strolled over to the Impala where Sam was leaning against the passenger door while Buffy hang back with Cass. Buffy glanced off at Sam and Dean as they conversed quietly.

"You know Cass, your brothers are REALLY annoying," she groaned. "And at your next family reunion, you can tell them all I said that."

"Okay," Cass said.

"I'm kidding."

"Okay," Cass replied flatly.

Buffy absorbed Cass's typical distant look before bursting into a bout of laughter. She patted Cass on the back as she walked over to the car.

"It's hard to believe you're related," she said.

Buffy glanced up curiously at Sam and Dean.

"You guys didn't believe any of that propaganda right?"

Taking in the hint of uncertainty in their eyes, Buffy shaded with apprehension.

"Well don't," she demanded. "Because I'm living proof that you can change destiny and as long as I'm around guys, I'm not going to let either of you forget that."

Sam and Dean eyed each other as Buffy got into the back seat of the car.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15 Will the Real Sam and Dean, Please Stand Up?**

A/N: The Real Ghostbusters

A few weeks later:

As the Impala flew through the gates of Home Base, Sam glanced apprehensively through the windshield. Dean veered to a stop a few steps from the door before cutting the engine.

"You coming in?" he asked.

Sam looked around the exterior of the property for a second.

"Uh, I think I'll just wait here."

"Can't take a few fireballs flying your way huh?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

Dean rapped on the door and noticed the lack of cars in the driveway. Andrew swung the door open and smiled gleefully, smoothing out his disheveled hair and leisure coat.

"Senor Winchester! Welcome back to mi grande casa!"

"Hey Andrew."

Andrew widened the door and drifted to the foot of the stairs as Dean stepped inside.

"My lovely goddess? Your chariot awaits you!" he called.

Andrew picked up a small case from the foyer table and strolled over to Dean. Andrew unzipped the case and rummaged through it, pointing out a couple of items inside.

"You are now the designated giver of TLC," he stated. "Change the dressings on her hands and right ankle every couple of days. This is topical cream to help with the itch on her burn wounds; it must be applied at least once a day in a THIN layer."

"Burn wounds? Ankle?"

Andrew nodded with rueful eyes. "Yes, she's still recovering at the moment from a brutal battle a few nights ago. Our brave little soldier landed in a pyre after she fell two stories. She sprang her ankle a bit so she needs to stay off it if at all possible."

Dean widened his eyes in amazement as Andrew displayed another bottle.

"She fell...TWO stories...into a pyre?"

"Well, she was thrown out by a bunch of demons she came across on patrol. But in the end, our mighty Slayer was victorious in destroying those nasty creatures," Andrew exalted.

Andrew drew a contented sigh as he plucked another bottle from the bag.

"Those are some painkillers for her back if she needs them. Try not to stress it out too much."

Andrew flashed him a knowing look.

"And please, try to make her rest," he added. "She's been a work horse this whole time and it only aggravates her current injuries."

Dean swept his eyes around the vacant hall, noticing the lack of animated chatter.

"Where is everyone?"

"Deployed on all fronts," Andrew stated. "It's just me and Giles."

Dean glanced at the tube of ointment in his hand.

"What? Well, maybe she should just stay here."

"No, I'm fine."

Dean lifted his eyes to the stairwell as Buffy slowly made her way down. Dean looked her over, seeing no visible bruises on her face, just a faint scar over her left eyebrow.

"Andrew, can you get my bags?"

Andrew nodded eagerly.

"I'll bring them out to the car right away."

Andrew trekked up stairs, leaving the two alone.

"You okay? That sounded like some fight you had. Got pretty hairy huh?"

"Yeah, more than usual," Buffy admitted. "Anyway, I'm ready to go."

Dean glanced down the empty hallways, drawing a hesitant look.

"Who's defending the castle?"

"Giles and Andrew have implemented some security measures around the property, as for patrols, Faith should be back from Morocco tonight. I got it covered."

"Oh...but...what about your back and your ankle?"

"I'll be good in a couple days."

"And the burn wounds?"

Buffy removed her hands from her coat pockets, showing several layers of bandages wrapped around them.

"My hands took the hit mostly and this one...should heal in a few more days."

Buffy slowly pulled up the hem of her top, exposing the bright reddish scorch mark across her midriff. Dean also noticed blackened scabs near the lower half of her torso.

"Holy crap. Are you sure you want to come with us this time? It sounds like you could use a break."

Buffy shook her head emphatically as Andrew charged down the stairs with bags in tow.

"I've been through worse," she said.

After Andrew ambled through the door, Buffy slowly followed, still feeling the sharp ache in her lower back. She favored her left leg as she walked, showing only a small margin of a limp. Dean noticed her masking her discomfort as she lagged more than usual while ambling toward the car.

"I'm not backing out of this war no matter how many of Lucifer's cronies are gunning for my head."

"What are you talking about?"

"The demons I tagged the other night, they were boasting about how they were going to hand me over to Lucifer 'on a plate'. Giles thinks that's why the demons around here seem extra motivated to take me out, because Lucifer sold them some kind of propaganda about his 'most wanted' or whatever. Anyway, I'm not going to sit around here and be a target."

"Right, the Devil wants your head so you're going to find him and hand it to him yourself. Good plan."

Buffy drew a resentful glare as she perched by the trunk of the car.

"You'd rather I what? Run away from the Devil?"

Dean shook his head when he saw the dismay flaring in her eyes.

"The fact that we're CHASING the Devil is crazy."

"Well, we don't have a choice, he's strutting around thinking he's gonna win and we have to face him head on," Buffy said sharply.

Sam shook in startle when a loud rap on the window broke the silence. He glanced through the window to see Andrew waving and smiling. Sam simply nodded in acknowledgment until Andrew pointed to the door handle. Sam heaved a sigh as he rolled the window down.

"Uh, hey, Andrew..."

Andrew grinned and patted his heart.

"Ciao mio caro amico!

Sam frowned with wonder. "Uh...thanks?"

"Fear not brother Samuel, for though darkness roams the Earth, the Slayer brings the light and she shall guide you and save you from the shadows..."

Andrew bowed his head and edged away from the car as Dean pulled the backseat door open. Buffy carefully slipped onto the backseat and met Sam's eyes as he acknowledged her through the rear view mirror.

"Hey Sam," she said.

Sam caught her bandaged hands and swung his sights over his shoulder, shading with concern.

"Hey...are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be."

Andrew grinned at Dean as he handed him a giant, fluffy pink pillow.

"Don't forget this," Andrew cooed. "To make her road trips comfortable."

Dean glanced at the girly pillow in his arms.

"Uh right."

Andrew leaned closer to Dean, glancing at Buffy in the backseat.

"And try not to let her do all the fighting," he said. "She keeps aggravating her back injuries with all the evil on the rise lately."

"You want me...to tell her NOT to fight? Yeah, right, like that's gonna work."

Andrew folded his hands and hitched his head up in confidence.

"Just give her that killer smile Dean and she'll be putty in your hands," he replied. "I know I would be."

Dean shifted uncomfortably as Andrew deepened his gaze of admiration.

"Uh, I should get going."

"Have safe travels," Andrew cooed. "Take care of our mighty warrior."

As the Impala circled around the driveway, Andrew waved fervently to Buffy, then Sam and then Dean.

"Keep in touch!" he chimed.

After passing through the gates, Dean held up the tube of ointment and the bottle of painkillers.

"You need any of these?"

Sam glanced at the ointment tube and frowned with wonder.

"I'm okay for now," Buffy insisted.

"What's that for?" Sam asked.

"Burn wounds," Dean said.

Sam shined his concern as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Burn wounds? Oh...wow...Buffy, maybe you should..."

"No," Buffy cut in sharply. "I've got heightened healing abilities remember? I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"And if we run into demons before then?" Dean posed.

"I have two good legs, I'll just kick the hell out of it."

"Well, actually, you've got one good leg and one bum ankle," Dean clarified.

Buffy scowled as she tucked the pillow behind her back.

"Okay, fine, so I have ONE good leg but I can still do a LOT of damage with it."

"Buffy, maybe it couldn't hurt to..." Sam started.

"I can show the both of you just how much if you keep pressing me about it."

Dean and Sam absorbed Buffy's glowering eyes in the rear view mirror. Sam and Dean exchanged looks before dropping the subject.

"Give a shout when you get hungry," Dean said.

"Okay, I'm going to kick back for awhile, keep the radio down please," Buffy said firmly.

Several hours later, after stopping at a diner to eat, Buffy shifted in her seat as she felt a sharp tension in her lower back from the long drive. Dean offered her the bottle of painkillers but she pushed them away.

Sam took out his cell phone when it buzzed in his pocket. He glanced at the message alert screen and shined his surprise.

"That's strange," Sam muttered.

Dean noted Buffy's clear discomfort as she sat at the booth before he shifted his sights onto Sam.

"What?"

"Chuck sent me a text message," Sam imparted.

"Chuck? Well, what does he want?"

Buffy snapped her eyes wide in apprehension.

"Oh god, he better not be telling you he's writing more books!" she moaned.

Sam tapped on the message envelope and read it over.

"Um, no...he wants us to meet him...says it's an emergency, life depends on it, he left an address and put in bold, come right away."

"That's it?" Dean asked with a bewildered look.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Okay, guess we better go."

Almost a day later:

Dean whirled the Impala along a steep winding road; flying passed a sign that said Pineview Hotel. Sam double checked the address as Dean made a sharp turn into the entrance of the hotel, screeching to a stop. Sam and Dean flew out of the car as Buffy took a breath to stretch her neck before joining them. As they charged across the lot, Dean bolted to a stop after seeing four identical black Impalas parked a few feet away. He cocked his head as he stared at the vehicles as Buffy stopped beside him, following his sights. She blinked in amazement.

"Huh," she muttered.

Sam noticed the two lagging behind and called out to them. "Guys!"

Sam, Dean and Buffy spotted Chuck pacing fervently outside the entrance of the hotel. All three bolted to a stop and heaved breaths of exertion as Chuck shined his surprise.

"Uh hey...guys and...girl," Chuck stuttered.

"So?" Dean pressed.

"So...what?" Chuck asked in genuine cluelessness. "I didn't think you guys would come. How...how did you find out about it anyway?"

Dean glared at Chuck in heavy annoyance. "From you."

Chuck shook his head. "No, I don't recall telling you anything about...this."

"I am really not in the mood for this...runaround, fill us in Chuck," Buffy groused.

"Uh, about what? I don't know what you mean," Chuck stated.

Sam blew out an exasperated sigh.

"You sent me a text message Chuck. You said it was an emergency, that 'life depended on it', that we had to come to this address right away. You seriously don't remember?"

Chuck deepened his clueless look.

"No, sorry. I never sent you anything."

"Are you kidding me Chuck? We drove EIGHTEEN frickin' hours to get here!" Dean barked.

"You did? Oh, um, well, sorry, but...I really don't know what you're talking about. I didn't send you...oh..."

Chuck dipped his eyes and sighed in sudden realization.

"Oh, what?" Dean posed sharply.

As Chuck absorbed annoyed glares in triplicate, the front door of the hotel burst open and a high pitched squeal rang through the air.

"Oh my god! Oh Sam! You came! You came!"

Sam and Dean glanced at the excited young girl as she skipped over. After a minute, Sam nodded in recognition.

"Um, Becky, is it?"

Becky gasped with glee.

"You remember me! I've been on your mind huh?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably as Becky gazed adoringly up at him.

Buffy nudged Dean in the arm, drawing his attention.

"Who's this?" she asked softly.

Dean leaned toward her ear and whispered to her. Buffy hitched her head back in acknowledgment.

"Ohhhhhhh," she said.

Sam gulped in awkwardness as Becky danced in her stance and widened her grin.

"I'll admit it, you've been on my mind a lot too!" she roared.

Chuck frowned at Becky in dismay.

"You sent them that message from my phone?"

Becky shrugged without any remorse.

"I just needed it for a second," she said.

Chuck sighed and shook his head.

"Well, how else were they going to know? I mean, they're really gonna want to be here to see everything," Becky reasoned. "They're gonna LOVE it all!"

Sam and Dean narrowed their eyes on Becky.

"Love what?" they asked together.

Becky fanned herself in excitement.

"Oh!" she squealed. "They talked at the same time! I love when they do that!"

As Sam, Dean and Buffy stared at Becky in immense wonder, a man carrying a clipboard popped his head outside the hotel doors.

"Chuck, there you are. Get in here, it's your time to shine in the spotlight pal, come on," he announced.

Chuck nodded at the man before turning to Sam and Dean.

"Uh, I just want to say, I'm really sorry about all of this," he lamented.

Chuck pivoted and headed toward the doors. Becky gawked at Sam, motioning to him to follow. Sam, Dean and Buffy followed behind Chuck as he ambled into the hotel. As they passed through the main lobby, an ample bodied guy in a leather jacket glanced at Dean and chuckled.

"Dean! Hey good looking! Heh heh!"

Dean shot his eyes to the guy and looked him over.

"Do I know you?"

The guy snorted in amusement and swung around.

"Uh, yeah, hello," he said derisively.

The guy waved a hand over his leather jacket and raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Dean studied the guy a little closer before shaking his head.

"Sorry," he said. "Don't have a clue."

The guy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Dean Winchester," he said.

"Yeah?"

The guy posed before Dean, Sam and Buffy.

"That's me!"

The guy shook his head before continuing on his way. Dean watched him walk off, his face knitted with immense confusion. When he noticed Sam staring over his shoulder, he spun his sights around. Buffy followed Sam's sights to see the Hookman, or rather, a guy in a homemade costume. In one hand, he clutched a plastic hook and in the other, he had a soda can with a straw.

The costumed man sauntered over to Sam and Dean and chuckled.

"Oh look, it's the badass brothers," he snorted. "Well, well, I better watch it or you'll 'gank' me, right?"

The costumed man chortled loudly before he took notice of Buffy.

"Hey, you brought a 'Buffy', cool," he said.

Buffy furrowed her brows in bewilderment. "Huh, what do you mean 'brought a..."

"Well, I'll get you and your little blonde too!" the costumed man guffawed.

He slashed the air in front of Sam with his hook before strolling away, his hearty chortles echoing behind him. Becky giggled as the three stared at the costumed man with deep bewilderment. Sam grimaced when he noticed something off in the corner of the lobby. Dean followed Sam's line of vision and saw a goth type girl conversing with a clown. Buffy glanced at two guys as they passed by her. One guy was dressed in a leather jacket, another was wearing a hoodie. They stared at her and whispered to each other as she narrowed her eyes on them for a second.

"The hell..." Dean grunted.

Buffy shifted her attention to a booth displaying various "Route 666" items as well as the Supernatural books. As she scoped the crowd, she noticed a young guy wearing a mullet wig talking to another guy in a baseball cap and pasted on beard.

"Woah! A Buffy, cool."

Buffy, Sam and Dean snapped their eyes on a nerdy pair of guys, in leather jacket and hoodie. The hoodie guy had wiry red hair and gawked at Buffy for a long minute before addressing Sam and Dean.

"Where'd you hire her?" the hoodie guy asked.

Buffy glared at the boy with heavy offense.

"Excuse me?"

The nerdy guys gaped at Sam and Dean in awe.

"You know, we could have brought a 'special guest' but um, girls don't really talk to us," leather jacket stammered.

"Or look at us," hoodie guy confessed.

Buffy shot them an odd look as they wandered away. Sam scratched his head as he regarded Becky.

"Uh, just where the hell are we?"

Becky gasped in delight. "You are in...awesomeness! It's the first EVER fan convention for Supernatural, right here, right now!"

"Are you kidding?" Buffy posed.

Sam, Dean and Buffy took a second glance around the lobby flooded scrutinizing each person dressed in a leather jacket, or a hoodie jacket, a monster costume, or as someone from their real life. Dean did a double take when he noticed a young man wearing yellow contacts, jovially chatting with a friend.

"Come on, the fun is about to start!" Becky cooed.

A few minutes later, Becky led the three into the banquet hall where all the attendants were gathered in seats, chatting excitedly. Sam, Dean and Buffy stood by the doors, watching curiously as the convention manager took the stage. After he read off a few of the scheduled events for the day, the audience roared, whistled and applauded as Chuck stumbled onto stage. As all eyes fell on Chuck, he nervously sucked down an entire bottle of water, the echoes of his gulps wafting through the microphone. After a long minute, he finally addressed the audience.

"Um, hello, yeah um...so...does anyone want to...uh, 'q and a' time? Yeah."

Every fan in the audience eagerly shot their hand up. Chuck pointed to a lanky guy in a brown jacket and hoodie. He stood up and waved at Chuck.

"Mr. Edlund! Hello! First off, have to say, I'm a huge fan. Anyway, I really want to know how it all started, you know, how did you get the idea for the characters of Sam and Dean and the whole hunting thing?"

"Uh, well..."

Chuck looked around the audience and noticed that Sam and Dean were glaring back at him with intense interest.

"I really don't know, it sort of just...popped into my head one day...um, next?"

Chuck looked over the shaking hands and pointed to a man with shoulder length hair, wearing a hat and grasping a hook.

"You, with the...hook."

"Okay, how come you always have Sam and Dean fighting a monster or ghost and their weapon is ALWAYS getting tossed away so easy, huh?" he posed snidely. "Why don't you have them hook their weapons on say, oh, a bungee cord or belt hook hmmm?"

Buffy inadvertently snorted in genuine amusement at the question before Sam and Dean quieted her with dismayed frowns.

"Interesting point, Hookman," Chuck said. "I don't really have um, an answer for that."

"Okay, second part of my question, how can Sam and Dean be so oblivious about Ruby hmm? It is SO obvious she is swindling them..."

Becky frowned with disgust as she charged over to the long haired Hookman and shook her finger.

"No one forced you to read the books!" she barked. "So don't read them if you have problems with them!"

"Um, yeah, okay let's move on," Chuck urged.

A young teenage boy with shaggy black hair wearing a 'Sam' hoodie jacket rose to his feet.

"Yeah, my question is about the last Supernatural book, you left us with quite a cliffhanger when the last scene has Dean in hell. Can you give us some insight as to what you envisioned happening after that? Does he get out or what?"

Chuck cleared his throat and lit up with a very thin smile of enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you asked that question, because um, you see, it's a good segue into exciting news that I have...due to a generous deal from a Scandinavian investor, I'm happy to announce that there will be more books published in the near future."

Everyone in the audience shot to their feet and applauded in approval while Dean, Sam and Buffy exchanged livid looks.

"I knew it," Buffy groaned.

As the fans flowed out of the banquet hall, Sam, Dean and Buffy hung back, waiting to confront Chuck, but as throngs of 'Sams' and 'Deans' crowded around the exit, the brothers lost sight of him after a minute. Sam and Dean pushed through the crowd and ambled into the hall as Buffy got caught in the mix of people. When she bumped into several people gathering at the doors, she threw casual apologies.

"Sorry," she muttered.

A young Asian guy in a leather jacket caught her eyes and smirked flirtatiously. He flipped the collar of his jacket up and cocked an eyebrow, waving his car keys at Buffy.

"Hey Goldilocks. Wanna take a ride?" he posed in a thick accent.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she pushed through the crowd to get back to Sam and Dean. As another Sam and Dean pair approached her curiously, she groaned in her throat.

"Say, is she supposed to be a Buffy?" the hoodie asked.

The guy in the jacket looked her over as Buffy glared at the two.

"I guess so, though, she's not nearly as pretty," the jacket answered.

Buffy balked loudly as the pair strolled away. She glared with annoyance when several more 'Sam' and 'Dean' pairs ogled her with interest.

"Heh heh, gonna stake me? I got a stake for you," one 'Dean' said.

Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head as a 'Dean' with a thick Swedish accent stared at her.

"Nice likeness but, you didn't wear bikini, you wear too much clothing. Not very convincing costume just because you are blonde."

Buffy balked even louder than before as her hand impulsively flattened the Swedish Dean against the wall. His hoodie wearing friend, also with a thick Swedish accent, snickered obnoxiously.

"Oh, oh Dean, what'd you do to piss her off this time, huh?" Swedish Sam asked with a smirk.

"Oh. My. God," Buffy moaned in disbelief.

She heaved a sigh as she released her grip on the Swedish Dean and walked away.

"That girl is freaky strong," Swedish Dean muttered as rubbed his shoulder.

Buffy looked around at all the boys dressed as a Sam or Dean and shook her head.

"You people NEED lives," she groaned softly.

A few minutes later, Buffy found Sam and Dean lingering near the doorway leading to the lobby.

"Where've you been?" Dean asked.

Buffy frowned and scoffed when more fake Sam and Deans stared at her.

"Dealing with YOU," she groaned. "LOTS of yous."

"Oh."

"There's Chuck," Sam cut in.

Dean and Buffy shot their eyes to the bar at the far end of the lobby. Sam and Dean quickly charged through the throngs of convention fans as Buffy lagged behind after her Slayer hearing picked up on a conversation behind her. She whipped her eyes around and glared at a scrawny Dean, clutching a book in his hand.

"That's NOT how I look!" she growled.

The scrawny Dean widened his eyes and gulped as Buffy snatched the book out of his hand and threw it on the ground. Sam and Dean heard the familiar roar and turned their sights to see Buffy glowering at one of the fan boys.

Since Dean was struck with a laughter fit, Sam retreated back through the crowd, gently tugging Buffy away from the fan boys.

"You really think I patrol cemeteries in a BIKINI? I'm not some lonely, fan boy fantasy fodder!"

Sam cleared his throat and gave an apologetic expression.

"Um, sorry, she...she takes her role...very...seriously..."

Buffy narrowed her eyes on the fan boys as they wandered off. She clenched her hands into fists and growled deeply in her throat before she followed Sam through the crowd.

A breath later, Sam, Buffy and Dean stormed over to Chuck seated at a small table with Becky. Becky gasped giddily when she saw Sam. She waved and squealed while Chuck sighed with disappointment at the unexpected interruption. Sam, Dean and Buffy hovered near Chuck, beaming heavy glares at him.

"If you're really that clueless, lemme fill you in, we got a lot on our plates right now with tracking Lucifer AND the Colt, we don't need this shit," Dean barked.

Chuck absorbed Dean's glowering visage and gulped nervously.

"I...I...I wasn't the one that brought you here," he stammered.

"He's talking about your 'big' announcement Chuck," Sam sighed. "About the new books, why in the world are you publishing again?"

Chuck shifted his sights on the three hunters, seething with annoyance.

"Well, to...um...survive..."

"This is OUR life Chuck," Dean snarled. "So who the hell told you, you could write about it, huh?"

"Thhhhe...arch angel told me...it's not like I wanted to."

"Then don't anymore," Sam said sharply. "We don't want you writing any more books about us."

"Yeah, especially if you're planning on putting more 'moist as butter' references about me," Buffy added with a glare. "That's nobody's business."

Chuck cleared his throat as he apprehensively eyed Becky.

"Becky, could you give us all a moment?"

Becky nodded fervently.

"Sure, sure."

Chuck pushed his chair from the table and ambled out of the bar, with Sam, Dean and Buffy on his heels. Once outside the bar, Chuck heaved a sigh and gave a pleading look at the three.

"Do you have any idea what my job is?"

"Uh yeah," Sam said brusquely.

"Really? What is it then? Because I really don't know," Chuck moaned. "I mean, until those books, I'd never written anything before. I'm not even very good at it and I don't have any other useful skills. Not everyone can be a hero and drive around the country killing demons. All I can do until the apocalypse is survive. So the books are the only way I can. If you have an idea of what else I can do, then tell me."

As Sam, Dean and Buffy absorbed Chuck's look of desperation, a high pitched scream resonated through the hotel. All three tensed with alarm before bolting out of the lobby, toward the source of the scream. Sam trekked up a set of stairs, his long legs carrying him quickly up to the top where a woman was crouched on the ground, shivering with fright.

"Miss," Sam said. "Are you alright?"

As Buffy and Dean joined Sam on the landing, the woman slowly rose to her feet and nodded.

"Yes, I believe I am," she answered.

"Okay, what made you scream?" Buffy asked.

"It was...an EVIL spirit," the woman said.

"You saw a spirit?"

Buffy, Dean and Sam whipped their sights around to see another 'Sam' and 'Dean' pair hovering nearby.

'Sam' crooked his eyebrows at the woman.

"Can you describe the spirit, ma'am?"

Dean frowned with resentment, batting the 'Sam' away.

"Playtime is over dude, let us grown ups handle this, okay?"

Buffy swept her sights around the immediate area, honing in on her senses as the woman continued.

"Well, I saw a woman, dressed sort of like some kind of school marm, you know, she had on a very old looking dress."

The fake Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"And did she speak or say anything?"

The frightened woman suddenly shaded with a pleasant smile when she garnered more attention. She looked around at the gathering crowd and exaggerated a look of awe.

"Yes, yes, everyone, gather around, for you are about to hear the most horrific tale..."

Sam, Dean and Buffy frowned with annoyance at the woman before pushing through the crowd. The three charged off and perched on the other side of the hall as the woman continued.

"...the spirit was Letitia Gore! Yes THE Letitia Gore!"

As excited chatter erupted from the crowds of 'Sams' and 'Deans', Becky skipped over and grinned at the real Sam.

"Isn't this exciting?" she posed. "Our very first LARP!"

"Uh, the first what again?" Dean asked.

Becky opened her mouth to respond but a different female voice answered.

"OH, larping – live action role playing," Buffy blurted.

Sam and Dean shined looks of deep wonder at Buffy. She shifted awkwardly in her stance and gulped.

"Um, Andrew and Xander play...some game online," she said.

"Well, it's a scheduled event at the convention, a game with a prize!" Becky squealed.

Becky handed Sam a sheet of paper. Sam glanced at it and frowned in dismay. Dean and Buffy hovered near Sam as he read off the sheet.

"Entry from dad's journal," he said. "Hey boys, these coordinates have led you to this hotel for a reason, it is haunted by a very evil spirit, search for clues, talk to the witnesses and then locate the gravesite. The first team to find the bones and 'destroy' the spirit, wins the grand prize – a fifty dollar credit at Sizzler. Good luck Sam and Dean. Innocent lives depend on you. Dad."

Buffy shined her incredulousness, while Dean shifted uncomfortably in his stance and Becky merely grinned wide at Sam.

"That gift card is so yours," Becky chimed.

As Sam and Dean exchanged looks of disapproval, Becky turned to Buffy.

"You can't help them though," she said. "It's only two person teams allowed to play. But you can observe."

Buffy stared at Becky in disbelief for a long minute.

"Uh yeah," Buffy uttered. "Whatever."

A little while later, as a crowd of guys in suit and ties huddled around the convention manager, who was now playing the role of the 'hotel' manager, Sam, Dean and Buffy observed off to the side.

"Alright, alright, you are correct Agents Page and Plant, I can confirm that this hotel is in fact haunted by an evil spirit...before it was a hotel it was a home for orphaned children. Miss Mean Letitia Gore ran the home and why, it was one hundred years ago tonight, that she lost her and viciously slaughtered four poor little boys before she took her own life..."

Dean flashed a disgruntled frown and shook his head.

"Okay, I've had quite my fill of bad community theater," he groaned.

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too."

"This day just gets more ridiculous by the minute," Buffy added.

Sam, Dean and Buffy shifted their eyes when they heard a familiar conversation unfolding a few feet away.

The ample bodied Dean crooked his eyebrows as he stared at his 'Sam' in deep thought.

"I'm telling you Sam, dad told me, before he...that if I couldn't save you, I'd have to..."

"Have to what?"

"Kill you."

"What? Dad said to kill me? What...why?"

The real Sam and Dean exchanged looks upon hearing this painful conversation.

"Drink?" they asked each other.

As Sam and Dean drifted toward the bar, Buffy hung out in the lobby to check her voicemails. When the crowds in the vendor area depleted, Buffy chewed on her bottom lip after she was struck with an idea. She strolled over to the booth selling the Supernatural books and glanced at a hand written sign that said "Be back in an hour". She looked around the empty vendor area before scooping up the copies of her 'special appearance'. She peeked under the table and sifted through boxes of extra copies. She snaked the box, whipping her eyes around before scurrying away.

After trekking through a lounge, Buffy glanced around to see only a few 'Sam' and 'Deans' settled in chairs. She dug her foot into a rug lining the fireplace and plummeted herself forward, sending the box of books into the flames. Buffy exaggerated a sorrowful look and gasped as white hot flames began to eat through the cardboard and paper.

"Oh no!" she moaned loudly.

When the 'Sams' and 'Deans' in the lounge drew their sights to her, Buffy deepened her mope.

"Now how will I ever know if Dean met his true love in that amazing, beautiful, strong willed Buffy..." she cried.

Buffy shook her head and faked a sniffle, trying to contain her tremendous delight as the books burned away in the fire, creating a billow of black smoke. As the smoke grew heavier in the air, Buffy snorted a cough and discreetly exited the lounge. When she ran into another Dean, this one was bald and wearing a wig, she rolled her eyes as he looked her over. He fished out a set of keys and shook them at her.

"Hey Blondie, wanna...you know..."

The wig wearing Dean smirked and cocked an eyebrow. Buffy shot an irritated glare at the guy, curling her hands into fists. After counting to ten, she blew out a deep breath of exasperation and walked away.

Sam watched his brother interacting with a young woman dressed up as a ghost. She was completely oblivious, fervently texting messages on her cell phone before she paid Dean a casual glance. Sam noticed the girl shading with an expression of interest.

"...you seem like you've actually had some experience dealing with women," she said.

Dean rapped his fingers on the bar and drew a smile as Sam furrowed his brows. Sam cleared his throat as the girl went back to her text messaging.

"Uh Dean," Sam interrupted.

"Yeah?"

Sam caught Dean gazing at the ghost girl a little longer.

"Never mind," Sam said.

Buffy snorted with amusement when she passed through the vendor area and noticed the book seller scratching his head in complete bewilderment. When she ambled into the bar, she found Sam and Dean carousing in a corner. As she drifted toward them, a stocky man in his early forties, dressed in a leather jacket, bobbed his head at her. Her eyes shifted to his hand as he reached into his pocket. Buffy bolted to a stop in front of him and glared fiercely.

"DO NOT EVEN THINK about doing what you're about to do unless you want to be left handed the rest of your life, get my drift buddy?" she warned.

Buffy stormed off leaving the older man flummoxed by her behavior. Buffy shook her head as she reached Sam and Dean. She drew her eyes to Dean and deepened her irritated visage.

"I swear, if ONE MORE fake you shakes his keys at me with that annoying smirk, I'm gonna start cracking hands off," she growled.

Dean glanced around at all the guys dressed up in his likeness and nodded in agreement.

"Wait...what do you mean annoying smirk?"

Sensing a familiar tension rising between the two, Sam let out a breath just as Buffy was about to respond.

"Uh, back on topic," he interjected.

Buffy glanced up at Sam and noted the apprehension knitting his face.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Dean shaded with curiosity after he caught a scent of something in the air. He leaned closer to Buffy and inhaled a deep whiff of her hair.

"Why do you smell like smoke?"

Buffy feigned an innocent expression as she scratched her head.

"Uhhhhhh, I think someone was...roasting marshmallows in the um, lounge. So, um, what were you two schmoozing about?"

Buffy exaggerated a wide eyed look to stamp out any further inquiries about her book burning bonfire.

"It turns out that this place might actually be haunted," Dean said.

Buffy widened her eyes in genuine disbelief.

"You're kidding."

A few minutes later, Sam, Dean and Buffy strolled through the lobby and approached the front desk where a clerk had his head buried behind a computer screen. Dean leaned on the counter and waited for the clerk to acknowledge him. After a moment of being ignored, Dean heaved a sigh and tapped on the counter.

"Hey man, could we talk to you for a second, answer some questions for us?"

The desk clerk looked up at Sam and Dean and flashed a snarky smile.

"Sorry kids but us grown ups have real jobs to tend to," he remarked snidely. "We don't have the luxury of sitting on our butts in our parents' basement, playing video games and acting out all the Star Wars movies line by line. You need to talk to that guy over there, you know, in the lame ascot."

The clerk shook his head and went back to reviewing the computer screen as Dean let out a sigh. He slapped a fifty dollar bill on the counter and pushed it toward the clerk.

"Well, you see, my friend Grant here only wants us to deal with you."

The clerk snorted in amusement as he pulled his eyes away from the computer screen.

"Wow, you kids really immerse yourself in this stuff, huh?"

Sam flashed a dry smile at the clerk.

"Yeah, you really can't grasp just how much," he said.

The clerk snatched up the bribe money and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Okay, well, ask away," he replied.

"We've been hearing a lot about this Letitia Gore stuff, her spirit haunting the hotel, are they just rumors or is there something more?" Sam posed.

The clerk looked around before offering up the details.

"Yeah, yeah, we don't normally like to sell that angle to potential guests but it's true that this used to be an orphanage back in 1909 run by Letitia Gore."

"And she really killed four boys here before killing herself?" Buffy asked.

The clerk eyed her curiously after seeing all the males in attendance.

"I never would have thought someone like you would come to this type of thing," he remarked. "You seem...normal..."

Dean tapped a hand on the counter and cleared his throat. The clerk shifted his eyes to Sam and Dean.

"Yep, that is in fact a true story," he confirmed.

"And the one hundredth anniversary happens to be tonight?" Dean inquired.

The clerk nodded.

"The city bigwigs were adamant about event authenticity."

Sam, Dean and Buffy exchanged circumspect looks before regarding the clerk.

"Have there been any witnesses?" Sam continued.

"A few, we had some maids who ended up quitting after swearing they saw the kids or heard their cries. Oh and we had a janitor a few years ago who said he saw her, Miss Gore that is."

"And where did the blood fest go down?" Dean asked.

The clerk transitioned back into his professional game face, flashing a stern frown at the three.

"I understand you guys are having loads of fun here, but this is still a place of business and I can't have you gallivanting wherever you want. We've closed off a lot of areas to the convention guests."

"Is that so?" Dean posed as he slapped another large bill on the counter.

The clerk discreetly cupped a hand over the bill.

"BUT, if you accidentally find yourself in the attic," he whispered. "Just be discreet."

A short time later, Dean, Sam and Buffy crept through the attic of the hotel, swinging their flashlights through the darkness. Sam glanced at his EMF reader as it whined incessantly.

"EMF reading is off the charts," he whispered.

Buffy grimaced sharply as her senses blared through her.

"Yeah, so is mine," she added softly.

"Terrific," Dean groused. "We have an actual ghost and a hotel full of lonely fan boys dressed up as us trying to poke it with a stick."

"Well, unfortunately, this thing will poke back," Sam lamented.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Dean remarked with a frown.

Buffy and Sam drew scolding looks at Dean.

"Oh come on, have you taken a good look at these dudes?"

Buffy grimaced when her senses shot into overload.

"Shhhh," she spat.

Sam and Dean tensed when they heard a very faint voice echoing through the attic. Sam swept his flashlight around until he paused the beam on a little boy crouched against the wall, his hands clutching the top of his head.

"Mommy loves me a lot," the boy whispered eerily.

Sam, Dean and Buffy cautiously ambled toward the little boy. His ghostly eyes widened as his face knotted with frustration.

"Mommy loves me a lot," he reiterated.

"Yeah, of course she does, kid," Sam said.

The little boy widened his eyes even more.

"She loves me so much!" he wailed. "She showed me how much!"

The boy removed his hands from his head to display the large, bloody gash in his scalp. As Sam, Dean and Buffy took in the tragic sight, the boy disappeared.

A little while later, as Sam strolled around the bar talking on his cell phone, Buffy and Dean were seated at table in the lounge.

"You sure you don't want anything? I'm buying."

"I'm fine for now," Buffy answered.

Dean watched her face gathering with stress lines as she gently massaged her lower back.

"You okay?" he asked. "You need a painkiller?"

"No, just working out the kinks," Buffy insisted. "Let's just find the bad boo so we can get out of here."

"Yeah, I'm all for that."

Buffy winced as she felt an irritation in her ankle. She unzipped her right boot and wiggled her ankle around. Dean watched her struggle with her bandaged hand to get at her ankle. When she whined softly, Dean pulled her ankle onto his lap and yanked the boot off. He gently rubbed around the cloth brace as Buffy shined her relief.

"Better?"

Buffy dipped her lower lip and nodded.

"Much," she said. "Thanks."

Dean felt a sharp pang of guilt as he took in her smile of appreciation. He released a heavy sigh as the guilt began cracking away at his composure.

"Look, we really haven't had a lot of one on one time since you've been back and...this isn't the ideal time to tell you this but...I've had something on my mind that's been...bothering me and uh..."

Dean sat back in his chair and heaved another sigh.

"So I'm just gonna say it. I..."

"You have got to be kidding me," Buffy groaned as her face knitted with a frown.

Dean blinked in surprise until he noticed Buffy looking over his shoulder. He turned around to see a group of 'Deans' ogling her from a few feet away. One guy in a leather jacket playfully shook his car keys at her and smirked wide. Buffy shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I've really had my fill of 'you' for tonight," she snapped.

When Dean shifted forward, he absorbed Buffy's immense agitation as she glared back at the fan boys. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat before batting away the remainder of his revelation.

"Uh yeah, right," he said.

Sam pocketed his phone as he joined Buffy and Dean at the table.

"Okay, I just got off the phone with the town historian," Sam imparted.

"What'd he say?" Dean asked.

"One of the four boys that were butchered happened to be Letitia's flesh and blood," Sam replied grimly.

Buffy gasped in immense horror.

"She killed her own son?"

"The police reports say that she took a knife to the poor kid's scalp and..."

"Gave him quite a haircut," Dean finished.

"Yeah," Sam acknowledged.

Buffy flashed her disgust as she rubbed the chills in her arms.

"I hate cases involving murdered children."

"Well, I don't have to say how much I'm gonna enjoy frying this vicious bitch up until she's extra crispy," Dean grunted. "Did this book hard tell you where she was planted?"

Sam shook his head.

"He has no idea."

Sam, Dean and Buffy shifted their eyes after hearing something that drew their curiosity.

"...that's where we are, the orphanage, over there is the stables and that...that's the only cemetery on the grounds."

"So that's gotta be where the dead chick is planted, right?"

Sam, Dean and Buffy exchanged looks before quickly pushing away from the table. The three ambled over to a nearby table where 'Sam' and 'Dean' were hovered over an old map. The real Sam snatched the map up and glanced at it. The fake Dean glared in annoyance as he snatched it back.

"Hello, rude much?" the fake Dean grunted.

Sam shot his eyes to Buffy and Dean.

"That's a real map," he informed softly.

Dean shaded with a cynical expression as he eyed his role playing counterpart.

"How'd you guys get your hands on this huh?" he demanded.

His counterpart snorted with a snarky expression.

"Hey pal, do I look like a charity? Play the game cuz I don't do handouts."

Dean seethed through his teeth as he reached for the map. His counterpart held it behind his back.

"Come on Chuckles, just hand over the map, alright?"

"Sorry Chuckles no can do," Fake Dean spat. "Cause Dean does what he wants, when he wants."

Fake Dean peeled back the lapel of his leather jacket to show the plastic orange gun tucked in his waistband.

"Get my drift, Chuckles?"

"Calm down Dean," Fake Sam interjected.

The real Dean glowered at his counterpart, clapping a hand over the butt of his Colt. Sam drew an arm across his brother, holding him back.

"Cool it, Dean," Sam said.

"Oh come on, they're annoying as hell," Dean barked.

"Heh heh," Fake Dean chortled. "You got nothing on me dudes."

Fake Dean clicked his tongue and then winked at Buffy.

"Hey princess, heh heh."

Seeing Buffy about to pounce forward, Sam echoed his action, folding an arm across her.

"Easy," he said.

Sam heaved a sigh of exasperation as he dropped his arms and addressed the fake brothers.

"Listen, we're all here on the same...quest, to find where the bones are buried so...how about we speed things along and team up?"

Sam shaded with an odd look as his counterpart cocked an eyebrow.

"IF we say yes, that Sizzler card is ours," his counterpart posed.

Dean shook his head and sighed. "Whatever."

"And, you guys aren't Sam and Dean, we still are," Fake Dean added.

Sam and Dean shared looks of disbelief before reluctantly nodding.

"Whatever," Dean grunted.

"You got permission for your 'special guest' because other wise you guys are automatically disqualified," Fake Dean pointed.

"Let's just get this over with, okay?" Dean pushed impatiently.

After a short trek through the gardens, Sam and Dean followed behind their fake counterparts.

"Come on Bobby and Rufus, I know you dudes are old but will ya pick the lead up?" Fake Dean snapped.

Sam glanced at his brother who was staring at their counterparts with a peevish frown.

"You okay Dean?"

"Not really but I'm trying."

Fake Dean cocked an eyebrow at Buffy as she scoped out the darkness.

"You gettin' vibes princess?"

Buffy halted abruptly in her step and glared up at Fake Dean.

"Look, I don't even like it when HE calls me that," she growled, drawing a sidelong glance at Dean.

Fake Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"Say what? Bobby calls you princess? Are you sayin' that you and the old man are...you know..."

Buffy widened her eyes in amazement before dropping her sights and shaking her head. When the fake Sam and Dean continued to recite lines from one of the books, the real Dean burst with extreme aggravation.

"Okay, enough," he snapped. "No more!"

The fake Dean raised an eyebrow. "Bobby? What's bothering you?"

"Cut that crap out alright?" Dean demanded.

Dean pivoted toward the fake Sam and pointed at him.

"You're just a guy in a hoodie!" he vexed.

Dean repeated his action at the fake Dean.

"And you're just a guy in a jacket, okay? You're not 'Sam and Dean'! So just quit this emoting crap and snarky attitude, cuz it's really screwed up. I mean, why the hell would you actually WANT to be those dudes huh?"

The fake Sam cracked out of his role for a moment and drew a smile of admiration.

"Well, they're...awesome and inspiring and just like you are, we're fans, of their life."

Dean glowered deeply at the two role players.

"Fans of their life? Are you friggin' kidding me? If you actually had a CLUE, you'd realize how much their life sucks ass! It's not 'awesome', it's not 'inspiring', it's a bleeding waterfall of pain and destruction that NEVER ENDS! So stop with your hero worshipping and the stupid line reciting, because their pain is not some stage play that you gawk and awe at! Do you seriously believe those guys want to be seen as...as some freaky circus act? Huh, do you?"

The fake Dean threw the real one an odd look.

"Uh, they probably don't think about it or even care at all dude - you know why? Because they're not real, they're just characters in a book man," the fake Dean remarked.

Dean scoffed sharply before flashing his disgust.

"Trust me, they care a lot!" he snarled. "Too damn much!"

Dean stormed off as the role playing guys beamed their puzzlement. Sam gulped and shifted awkwardly in his stance as Buffy ambled after Dean.

"Um, sorry about that," Sam lamented. "He's very...passionate about...the story..."

"Dean! Hey!"

Dean bolted to a stop at the top of a hill hugging the cemetery as Buffy caught up to him. As Dean steeped in frustration for another moment, Buffy cupped a hand around the crook of his arm and shaded with a rueful look.

"I've been so absorbed in my own annoyance with these fan boys that I didn't think about how you were feeling..."

Dean forced out a calming breath as he raked a hand through his hair. He kicked a boot into the grass as his mind drifted precariously into the past.

"Well, I've thought about it too damn much," he grumbled.

Dean pulled out of Buffy's grip and pivoted toward the cemetery.

"Come on, let's find the bitch's grave so we can leave this damn circus show."

After a few minutes, Sam and the fake Winchesters strolled into the cemetery. Sam spotted Dean and Buffy perched a few feet away, shining their flashlights across headstones.

"Two little boys, sleeping in their beds," Buffy chimed softly.

Dean glanced over his shoulder as Buffy swept her flashlights over the small headstones.

"The other two set up shop here," he said.

"Mom's over here," Sam announced.

Dean and Buffy drifted over to Sam a few rows away. Dean noticed the role playing guys looking under a pile of rocks.

"What exactly are you two doing over there?"

The fake Dean snorted with a snarky expression.

"Trying to find the bones man, DUH. Cemetery's full of 'em."

"Well, you might try looking IN the ground, because that's generally where they're buried MAN."

"I'm aware of that dude, I was just..."

The fake Dean paused after seeing Sam extract a shovel. Sam tossed the shovel to Dean before taking out a bag of salt and a flask.

"Hey, what...are you seriously digging into the ground?"

Dean slammed the shovel into the dirt.

"Yeah, how else are we going to get to the bones?"

"Bbbut..." the fake Sam stammered. "It's just a game...we're not really supposed to dig up graves."

Dean let out an exasperated sigh as he pitched dirt away.

"Do you want that Sizzler card or not?"

As the fake Sam and Dean watched in astonishment, Buffy pivoted around when she felt an odd sensation rippling through her spine. She rolled her eyes shut as a strong gust of wind blew across the cemetery.

Dean grunted as he diligently dug into the dirt. After several minutes, he hit something solid and tossed the shovel aside. He cracked open the dusty coffin, the creak of the rusty hinges cutting the silence. Two gasps erupted in unison as the role playing guys stared in horror at the rotted skeleton.

"Uh...that's...that's not fake..." the fake Dean stuttered. "Dude that's...real!"

The fake Sam stared at the real Winchesters in immense shock.

"That's a real grave you just dug up!" he cried.

"Duh," Dean said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

The fake Dean widened his eyes.

"Are you guys crazy?"

Dean cocked his head as Sam tossed him the salt.

"Generally, yeah."

As the role players gawked at Sam, he drew a casual expression.

"You guys want to be hunters, well, this is what they do," he said.

"But...hunters only exist in the books man," Fake Dean replied shakily. "Those are just stories...and this is just a game, it's not really about digging graves and...you two are nuts and...what's with her?"

Sam glanced behind him to see Buffy standing completely still, her eyes stamped shut.

"Is she in a trance or something?" Fake Sam asked.

"Great, so she's crazy too," Fake Dean groaned.

"Let's get..."

"Quiet!" Buffy snapped. "I'm TRYING to concentrate!"

"Who died and made you boss?" Fake Dean snapped back.

"Yeah, you're all a bunch of..."

Sam frowned when his counterpart suddenly stopped and widened his eyes. Sam turned around to see the spirit of Letitia Gore glaring up at him. She struck him hard across the face, blowing him several rows back. As Sam crashed to the ground, the role playing guys took off running out of the cemetery. Buffy dashed toward the spirit, launching off her feet. She kicked her booted foot as she made her descent but the spirit blinked away just before she made impact. Buffy rolled to a stop and frowned.

"I hate spirits," she moaned.

When she heard a male pitched scream, she snapped her sights around until she saw Letitia circling the fake Sam and Dean. Buffy darted over several headstones to get to the guys. The fake Sam roared as Letitia gripped him by the neck. Buffy knocked Letitia hard in the side with a roundhouse kick. Letitia flashed an eerie glare as Buffy swiftly attacked again. Letitia plunged her hand into Buffy's stomach. Buffy squeaked with a gasp as she elbowed Letitia in the chin. The fake Sam and Dean froze with shock and awe as they watched Buffy fighting off Letitia. After a second, Letitia wailed in agony before bursting into flames.

As the fake Sam and Dean reeled, Buffy leaned against a large headstone, clutching her stomach. Dean charged over to the three, panting with exertion. He glanced over Buffy as her face shrouded with a frown. Dean eyed the role players with his own frown of dismay.

"So, you guys still want to play?"

A brief time later, Dean sat with Buffy in the lobby, changing the dressings on her hands. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a few black flecks nestled in the hem of her shirt.

"You want me to check that?"

Buffy noticed his eyes on her torso and frowned.

"Here?"

"What? All these dudes have already seen you naked...at least in art form so..."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she gently padded the wounds on her stomach.

"I'm okay."

Sam ambled over with an anxious look.

"We good to go?" he asked.

Dean and Buffy emphatically nodded in unison.

As they strolled passed the bar, Dean caught something in his periphery that made him stop. He nodded at Sam before walking up to the bar where their counterparts were seated, having hard drinks.

"I've never been so..." the fake Sam started.

"Scared shitless?"

The fake Sam and Dean jumped in startle before swinging around.

"Good, that's more like it," Dean finished with a satisfied smile.

He slapped some money on the counter and nodded.

"Have another round on us, see ya."

"Hold on," the fake Dean interjected. "How exactly did you know what to do?"

Sam and Dean shot conspiratorial looks at each other.

"Uh, well, we...did what Sam and Dean did...in the books..." Sam replied.

As they made their way to the hotel exit, Sam, Dean and Buffy spotted Chuck conversing with the convention manager. Dean pried a jovial smile over his face as he approached Chuck.

"Well Chuck, this convention thing's been swell but we gotta go, you know, we're busy and uh it's great to hear about more Supernatural books, good luck with those."

Buffy leaned toward Dean and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh yeah, and screw yourself, a LOT," he added brusquely.

When they reached the entrance doors, Sam and Dean tugged on the latch but found them locked. After a few more firm tugs on the door, the brother shaded with frowns.

"Oh come on, put some muscle into it boys," Buffy teased.

Buffy used half strength to tug on the locked doors but after a minute, she failed to crack them open.

"Oh come on Slayer, put some muscle into it," Dean taunted.

Buffy gripped the door latch and yanked harder until the handle snapped off. She grinned smugly as she tried to pry the door open. When she was met with great resistance, she frowned.

"Hey," she moaned.

"Okay, that seems off," Dean assessed.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Sam acknowledged.

After splitting up to check various doors and windows throughout the hotel, Sam rejoined Dean by the entrance. Dean yanked desperately at a window latch, heaving with exertion when Sam approached.

"Any luck?"

Sam shook his head. "Nope. Every door and window I checked is locked tight...it seems like..."

"We're trapped inside? That's a big fat 'hell yeah'."

"This isn't good," Sam replied gloomily.

"Genius deduction Sammy."

"Where's Buffy?"

"Storming the castle."

"Huh?"

"She's kicking doors in."

"I thought she was supposed to take it easy," Sam replied.

Dean shrugged as several crowds milled around the lobby.

"Well, you know her, she gets in a mood and goes from annoyed, to irritated, to mad, to full blown 'get the hell out of my way or I'll crack your head open'..."

"So in other words, you told her no and she didn't listen to you," Sam remarked with an amused smile.

"Yeah, whatever."

When a high pitched shriek echoed from upstairs, Sam and Dean tensed with alarm. They darted through the crowd and rushed toward the source of screams.

Buffy looked around cautiously before drawing her foot out to kick at a set of patio doors. After several hard blows, wood and paint splintered into the air. Buffy winced as she felt marbles of pain ringing through her lower spine from the impact of her kicks. When a bell man strolled by and saw the damaged door, Buffy gulped and faked a look of wonder.

"Uh wow, you guys really should give this door a coat of paint or something, it really clashes with the rest of the stuff in here," she said.

As the bell man frowned with wonder, Buffy sidestepped out of the room and into the hallway. She blew out a deep breath and drifted down the hallway to get back to Sam and Dean. When her ears perked from the sound of a male cry, she bolted off her feet and charged toward the sound. Her eyes widened when she saw a lifeless, bloody body in the middle of the hallway. She stalked closer to the body and felt her stomach turn when she noticed part of his scalp was torn off. Hearing a pair of hard footsteps nearing, she lifted her eyes to see Sam and Dean on the other side of the hall. Seeing the looks of dread on their faces, Buffy carefully stepped over the body and wandered over to them.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say the bad boo is still around?"

After ushering all the hotel staff into the banquet room, Dean, Sam and Buffy hurriedly dropped salt lines along the outside of the doors. When they were finished, they huddled in a corner to brainstorm.

"Alright kids, open forum on new theories about this case," Dean stated. "Obviously, the infamous legend about Letitia Gore is 'historically inaccurate'."

"Obviously, okay, so we got these three orphan boys messing around, playing a game of cowboys versus Indians," Sam posed.

"You mean they were 'larping'," Dean clarified, hooking his fingers into air quotes.

"Something like that," Sam said.

"Only they weren't pretending," Buffy interjected in a morose tone. "Those boys took it too far and actually scalped Letitia's son."

"Then mom hears the ruckus, checks on her kid, sees what they're doing, loses her marbles and cuts 'em all to bits," Dean added.

Sam deepened his look of dread.

"Great, if that's the real story, then we went from having one ghost to three and they're out for blood."

"Yeah and apparently Letitia was the one person who kept those kids in line," Dean replied.

"But since you toasted her," Buffy pointed.

Sam and Dean sighed in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, we're screwed," Dean said. "In our effort to get the hell out of here, we overlooked all the possibilities. Major oversight on our end. Okay, so, it's time to do some damage control. We have to hit the cemetery again and toast the kids' remains."

"And how are we going to do that?" Sam asked. "We're sealed in, we tried to get out."

"I don't suppose you have one of those magic potions?"

Buffy shook her head mournfully.

"Willow was supposed to whip up another batch for me but things got crazy and she left for China. I'll keep trying to kick in doors."

"You're supposed to stay off the ankle," Dean said pointedly.

"I'm using the other one," Buffy spat.

Sam steered the discussion back on track.

"We don't have time to keep busting doors out," he said. "The ghosts are in control of this place and roaming around without fear."

"Unless..." Dean posed as he lit up with an idea.

"Unless what?" Sam pressed.

"Just go with me on this."

Buffy furrowed her brows in curiosity as she watched Sam and Dean talking to a young woman dressed up as Letitia. She was curious as to just how Sam and Dean knew this girl since she seemed to recognize them when they approached her. Buffy narrowed her eyes on the young woman when she realized that it was in fact Dean who had garnered her recognition and not Sam. She watched suspiciously as the young woman widened her eyes in horror.

"Are you guys crazy? Why...why would you ask me to do that?"

"Look, you want to be a big actress some day, right? That's all we want you do, act out some more," Dean reasoned.

"I'm a waitress at Hooters," she clarified.

Buffy snapped her eyes to Dean when she heard the infamous restaurant name, knowing he was a frequent patron.

"I came out from Toledo to make some extra cash, that's all," the girl continued. "So no thanks but I'm not going to do that."

"Miss, we promise that you won't get hurt," Sam stated firmly. "We just really need you to do this. Please."

Buffy shifted her eyes as the fake Sam and Dean she had saved earlier approached the real Winchesters. The fake Dean clapped a hand on the real one's shoulder. Dean turned around and frowned with dismay.

"Dude, let us help."

Dean sighed as he turned to Sam. He nodded toward the girl.

"Go with the sad puppy eyes," he said before drawing his attention back to the role players. "As for you two, let's see, how about, hell no."

The fake Sam scoffed.

"Come on, why can't we just help?"

"This isn't some prize winning game where you play dress up," Dean barked.

"We realize that," Fake Dean said. "We're not crazy like you three are. We're shaking in our pants at the whole thought of this."

"Then why do you want to help, huh?"

"Because if people really are in danger, we can't just sit around and let it happen, we have to help," Fake Sam said.

"So you two are willing to risk your asses for complete strangers? I ask again, why the hell would you do that?"

Fake Dean drew a confident expression.

"Sam and Dean would, they DO, every day and they don't even think about why do it, it's just...who they are."

Buffy cracked with a genuine smile as Fake Sam and Dean waited nearby.

"That's the most effective line I've heard from 'you' all night," she said as Dean drifted over.

"Okay, I'll take ghost girl," Dean offered. "You two get our counterparts out the door."

Sam nodded and walked over to their counterparts while Buffy frowned skeptically at the young woman lingering a few feet away.

"Huh, don't volunteer so quickly to be alone with a Hooters waitress Dean."

Taking in her heavy frown of suspicion, Dean beamed his game face back at her.

"Hey, I need your super strength to pry those doors open enough to get them out."

"And if those three kids try to pry your head open with a butcher knife?"

"My plan will work," Dean stressed.

"Riiggght because your plans always work," Buffy said doubtfully.

"Well, what else do we have? You're not at full speed, we're out manned and out armed."

The young woman shuffled over, shuddering with apprehension.

"Can we please get this over with before I change my mind?"

Buffy watched Dean and the young woman trekking up the stairs as Sam worked on prying the doors open.

"Uh Buffy, a little help here please?"

Buffy let out a breath as she settled on the other side of the main doors. The fake Sam and Dean studied her as she tugged several times on the latch. When she snapped the handle off, the fake Sam and Dean gasped in astonishment.

"How did you...how did you do that?" Fake Dean asked.

"Uh...I take my vitamins," Buffy blurted out.

As Buffy slipped her fingers into the edge of the doorframe, the wood began to shudder violently. The fake Sam and Dean stepped back in apprehension as the doors continued to vibrate. Sam slipped his fingers into the creases of the door, helping Buffy pull it open a few inches.

"Go! Hurry!" Buffy roared.

The fake Sam and Dean gulped as Buffy felt sharp pangs attacking her lower back. The fake Sam quickly slipped through as the doors slammed against Buffy. Sam grimaced and grunted as he worked the doors open another inch. Buffy swallowed her agony as she pushed her foot into the base of the door, keeping it open. She ushered fake Dean through the gap before releasing her grip. The doors whipped shut as Sam and Buffy panted heavily. Buffy pressed a hand into her lower back and winced.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I will be, we should check on Dean."

Sam nodded as he escorted Buffy up the stairs. When they heard a loud crash, they charged toward down the hall to see Dean flying across the room.

After crossing the threshold, Buffy noticed Dean's iron weapon on the floor, several feet away from where he had landed. Sam swiftly picked up the weapon and swung it across the spirit, blowing him out of the room. As Dean let out a breath of relief, Sam and Buffy were suddenly thrown back. Sam's weapon was knocked out of his hands and flew across the room. Dean found himself pinned to the floor by one of the boys while another yanked Sam to the ground.

Buffy gripped the boy on top of her by the collar and glowered at him.

"You are a BAD little boy!" she roared.

Buffy kicked at the boy until he stumbled off of her and blinked away. She sprung to her feet, revving up for a fight. Her eyes drifted to the ceiling as her Slayer senses tingled sharply. The little boy reappeared before her, waving his sharp blade.

"You NEED a timeout!" she barked.

Buffy jerked on an iron chain dangling from the light fixture above her, breaking it loose. She whirled the chain through the boy, shattering him into a cloud of smoke. Hearing grunts from Sam and Dean, Buffy raised her iron chain to strike again, whipping it through the ghost boys. When they flashed out of the room, Sam and Dean collected themselves as Buffy cracked a smirk. She twirled her iron chain and blew on the end, like smoke from a revolver.

"Full strength or not I still kicked their..."

Buffy bellowed with a gasp as she was propelled clear through the doorway by an invisible force. The three ghost boys reappeared before Sam and Dean as the door slammed shut. Buffy crash landed into a wall and felt her head swimming with dizziness. She swallowed the dizzy spell and pushed to her feet, slamming the door with her bandaged fists. After a minute, she heaved a deep breath and pummeled the door open with her foot. She raced inside to see Sam and Dean looking winded but fine.

Buffy gauged her instincts and blew out a breath.

"So fake yous came through huh?"

Sam and Dean struggled to catch their breath as they rose to their feet.

"Looks like," Dean finally managed to say.

Dean noticed the iron weapon in the corner, picked it up and gave it a long look.

"Maybe that foreign dude had a point," he replied. "Maybe puttin' this thing on a bungee isn't so ridiculous."

Sam glanced at the weapon and cocked his head in genuine consideration.

By the early hours, police and forensic units arrived to cordon off sections of the hotel. As several convention guests departed and others simply gawked at the crime scene environment, Sam, Dean and Buffy split off through the hotel for one last pass.

Dean paused under the doorway leading to the exterior grounds after seeing his counterpart with his fake Sam heading out.

"Hey," he said.

Fake Sam and Dean nodded in acknowledgment as they walked outside with the real Dean and Buffy.

"I uh, I just wanted to say that you two actually managed to save our asses. So, for that, thanks," Dean said with a sincere smile.

"Yeah, you guys were very brave and saved a lot of people, you should be proud," Buffy added.

"Geez, I'm realizing I never got your real names," Dean lamented.

The fake Sam smiled.

"Oh, my name is Barnes. And that's Demian. And you two are?"

Buffy and Dean eyed each other as Barnes and Demian waited expectantly.

"Uh, well, I'm...Dean and this is Buffy. The real ones."

Demian and Barnes stared at them for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Right, right," Demian chortled. "Such jokesters."

"Yeah, come on, the convention's over, you don't have to stay in character anymore," Barnes remarked.

"And you thought we were really into our roles," Demian added.

"Uh, yeah...well, thanks again, seriously," Dean said.

"You know, you've really got it wrong," Demian said after his laughter settled.

"About?"

"The books," Demian clarified. "I'm not knocking you or anything but I don't think you completely understand what 'Supernatural' is really about."

"Oh, you think I'm clueless huh?" Dean snorted.

"Honestly? Yeah. I mean, look at me, I fix copiers and he works at an electronics store, every day that's what we do. It's boring and it never changes, we're the ones whose lives suck ass. But you look at Sam and Dean, to be them, to get up every day, drive around the country, saving people's lives, to know that your brother would do anything for you, fall on the sword for you without question, I mean, that's awesome...that's...priceless," Demian stated emphatically.

Dean soaked in Demian's statement and drew a small smile.

"Yeah, you know, you might be right," he said. "You guys make a pretty good team. How'd you two meet?"

Demian and Barnes smiled at each other.

"In a chat room actually, for Supernatural fans," Barnes revealed.

"Huh, well it's good to know that a little blood and gore got you out of your parents' basement and schmoozing with each other."

"We do more than that," Demian imparted as he took Barnes' hand. "We're committed, lifetime partners."

Barnes dipped his head on Demian's shoulder as Dean nodded in acknowledgment.

"I see."

"How did you two meet?" Demian inquired.

"Didn't you read the book?" Dean joked. "Uh, too long of a story."

Barnes glanced at Buffy and smiled.

"Well, if there was a real Buffy, she's too strong and too good for a guy like Dean."

Buffy stifled a laugh and held back a grin.

"It actually was a good conversation starter for us when we met face to face," Demian replied. "Because we just finished the books with her last appearance so we just got into the whole idea of 'Buffy and Dean' being together, their similarities, their differences..."

"How he kept screwing it up at every opportunity," Buffy added.

Barnes nodded on Demian's shoulder.

"And in the last chapter, that final scene in the rain, totally killed me," Barnes said as he clutched his heart."

"Yeah, that was sad," Demian said. "You know, the part when Buffy stormed off because Dean pushed her away knowing he was gonna die, I mean, he did it because of how he felt about her, but she didn't know how he really felt and never would... talk about a cliffhanger. Anyway, we always wondered if they ever saw each other again, what would happen."

"Yeah, I mean, they were always fighting, like always but you realized it was because they were so passionate about their lives and each other. So if they ever met up again, you had to wonder if they would work out their differences and just be...happy," Barnes said.

Barnes heaved a sigh as he drew a whimsical expression. Dean threw a sidelong glance at Buffy as Demian and Barnes locked arms.

"I wonder that myself sometimes. Anyway, you two take care."

"Bye," Barnes said, his head still resting on Demian's shoulder.

Buffy gave a polite smile as she strolled away with Dean.

When they reached the car, Dean pulled open the backseat and adjusted the big pillow, giving it a few pats. As Buffy slid onto the seat, she eased back against the pillow and sighed.

Dean leaned through the open door and settled a blanket over her.

"Need anything else?"

"Mmm, I could use a nice long soak in the bathtub later."

"Is that an invite?"

Buffy lifted her eyes and took in his playful smirk.

"As long as you don't shake your keys at me," she warned.

Dean shifted into a look of puzzlement. "Yeah, what the hell was that all about anyway? I've never done that to you."

"Yeah huh," Buffy protested. "A couple hours after we met, the four of us went out to a bar and you did the key shaking thing at me and gave me some cheesy line."

"I did?"

"Yeah, it was just as annoying back then as it is now with...fake yous," she moaned.

"Oh. I just annoy the hell out of you huh?" Dean asked as he eased onto the backseat.

"You drive me crazy," she confessed as she sat up against the seat. "But...at least I know something those fan boys don't..."

"What's that?"

"That it wasn't the last chapter for us," Buffy said with a smile.

"For the time being but you know me, give it a day or two, I'm sure I'll do something to screw it up."

Buffy leaned her head against his shoulder and widened her smile.

"Well, if you do, we always, somehow manage to get through it, which tells me, the 'story' isn't over."

Sam ambled quickly to the Impala and noticed the backdoor open. He glanced curiously at Dean and Buffy, seeing the goofy smile on her face while noting the mild apprehension on his brother's.

"Uh, you guys okay?"

Buffy lifted her head and acknowledged Sam.

"We're good, where have you been?"

"Catching up with...Becky."

Dean shifted into an amused grin.

"Oh yeah? How'd that go?"

"It was a weird moment but it ended up paying off."

"How so?"

"You want to find the Colt? Well, I have a lead on where it is."

"You're kidding."

"No, it's a really long story so let's hit the road and I'll fill you guys in?"

"Absolutely," Dean replied eagerly as he got out from the back.

"Thank god we're finally leaving this place," Buffy moaned.

As Dean pulled out of the parking lot, Buffy waved out the window.

"Goodbye fake Deans, good riddance."

As Buffy chuckled in amusement, Dean spied a look at her in the rear view mirror. Sam caught the look and crinkled his eyebrows as he detected the same apprehension riddling Dean's face. Dean shot his eyes to Sam, feeling his gaze and tapped on the steering wheel.

"So the Colt..." he pressed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16 Fortune Favors the Brave**

A/N: involves episode 'Abandon All Hope...'

Disclaimer: Song lyrics are from "Grease". I do not own.

Dean groaned deeply as he slowly crossed through the motel door. His face was caked in sweat and knitted with a mixture of agony and exhaustion. Sam looked up from the table as Dean moaned very softly again after collapsing on his bed. He winced sharply as he gently eased his legs onto the mattress. Sam frowned with curiosity as he noticed Dean trying to remain completely still on the bed, his eyes shut.

"Where've you been?" Sam asked.

"Sparring with GI Jane," Dean whined. "She dragged my ass out of bed at six this morning!"

Sam double checked the time and shined his amazement.

"It's almost eleven."

Dean snapped his eyes wide open in astonishment before the small reflex sent waves of pain ringing through his body.

"It is? Jesus, ever since she's been back at full speed, she's been relentless in training," he groused.

After heaving a breath, Dean grimaced as he adjusted the pillow behind his head. Sam snorted in amusement as Dean flashed a resentful frown.

"I wouldn't laugh, man, cuz you're on deck," he warned.

"Oh, SAAAAAAMMMMMMM! I need you out here! I'm not finished training!"

Sam gulped when he heard Buffy's voice echoing through the open door.

"Come on Sam! You're not afraid of me are you?" she taunted.

Dean shot Sam a stern look.

"Dude, be afraid, be VERY afraid."

"Sam, do NOT make me come in there and get you!" Buffy teased.

Dean shaded with disgruntled frown as he glared at Sam.

"Get your ass out there Sam before she drags mine out again," he barked.

"Come on Sam!" Buffy cooed. "It's nice out here!"

Sam gulped in apprehension as he slowly rose from the table and shuffled out the door.

Three hours later:

Sam groaned deeply as he walked with a slight limp in his left leg. His hair and clothes were disheveled and his face was painted with small cuts. He let out a long, slow breath as he gripped his right shoulder. He winced sharply as he gently massaged the sore tissue. Dean rolled his eyes open, still in the same position on the bed as when Sam had left. He looked Sam over and cracked a small smile.

"If it didn't hurt like hell to laugh my ass off, I'd be doing that now," Dean said.

Buffy trotted into the motel room, whistling and brimming with adrenaline.

"Okay, so who's up for a run now? I think I could go, six, seven miles," she vaunted.

Sam eased onto his bed, swallowing the pangs of pain ringing through his body as he settled onto the mattress. Buffy stared at the two Winchesters as they moaned softly and winced in response.

"I guess that's a 'no," she snorted. "Suit yourself. See ya later!"

Buffy skipped out the door as Sam and Dean shared a collective groan.

Later that evening, at a roadhouse across from the motel, Buffy chomped happily on her dinner as Sam and Dean nursed their wounds with several beers, barely touching their food.

At the back of the roadhouse, a TV was tuned into "Dirty Harry", Sam, Dean and Buffy casually watching a scene unfold in Golden Gate Park. Buffy soaked in the brothers' intense look of agony as they shifted in their seats.

"Are you guys that out of shape? We're going toe to toe with the big Red One soon. You got to be at the top of your game and I was helping you out."

Sam and Dean stared back at her in disbelief.

"Hey, I took it easy on you guys," Buffy reasoned. "I mean, I didn't use any weapons."

Dean sulked deeply as he picked up his beer.

"You used the trash can and the trash can lid and then you swung around on the light post and tried to kick me in the head..."

"At least she didn't hurl you into a dumpster," Sam grumbled.

Dean did a double take as he regarded Sam.

"Seriously?"

Sam nodded with a defeated look. Dean snapped his eyes on Buffy and threw her a resentful frown.

"Oh, you are one vicious little woman," he growled softly.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she finished chewing on a fry.

"Oh come on, Lucifer's band of baddies are going to throw everything they have at you and I was just trying to make sure you're prepared, for anything."

Buffy narrowed her eyes on Sam and Dean, studying them for a long minute.

"Are we all still on the same page? Not saying yes to those stupid angels no matter what happens?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks before nodding at Buffy.

"Yeah," they answered together.

"Good," Buffy said, giving a satisfied nod.

After licking the salt off her fingers, she pushed her chair from the table.

"I'm going to hit the little girls' room, be right back," she said.

Sam and Dean nodded as Buffy drifted toward the back of the roadhouse. A moment later, the shift change waitress, this one a younger, more attractive woman, sauntered over with a drink tray tucked under her arm.

"Hi, I'm Alona, can I get you boys anything?"

Alona shifted her sights from Sam to Dean and flashed a friendly smile. Sam narrowed his eyes when he noticed his brother hanging his beer glass on his mouth in mid sip, discreetly scoping out Alona.

"Just freshen me up in about ten minutes, sweetheart," Dean replied with a pleasant smile.

"Sure thing," Alona remarked before strolling away.

Sam watched his brother taking a long sip, his eyes casually rolling over the patrons in the bar.

"So what's going on with you?" Sam pressed.

Dean pulled his eyes away from the back of the roadhouse to his brother, shining a clueless look.

"With what?"

Sam dropped his hands on his lap and heaved a sigh.

"With you and Buffy," Sam stated.

Dean sunk back more of his beer and deepened his clueless look.

"What do you mean?"

Sam shook his head and issued another sigh.

"Dude, come on, I was right here when you flirted with the waitress."

Dean scoffed as he polished off his beer, clapping the empty glass on the table.

"I was not flirting, I was being...friendly," he reasoned.

Sam shot a cynical frown at Dean.

"Isn't that pretty much the same thing?" he challenged.

Sam pinned Dean with a scrutinizing look. After a moment, Dean shook his head and frowned.

"What are you getting at man?"

"I thought you and Buffy were working stuff out," Sam pointed.

"Yeah, so?"

Sam glanced at Alona behind the bar before regarding his brother.

"So – it's a bit difficult to work stuff out when you're checking out the waitress."

Dean flashed an annoyed look at Sam's mildly scolding tone.

"I was NOT checking out the waitress, okay Dr. Phil?" he grunted.

Seeing the staunch stubbornness thickening over his brother's face, Sam relented, veering back to his main curiosity.

"Okay, whatever," he said. "I'm just wondering what's going on between you two. I mean, one minute Buffy's pissed at you, the next she's cuddling up to you...and then the next you're friends, and then you're not, I was just curious to know where you two are...as of now."

Dean eased out of his irritated mood as he absorbed Sam's description.

"Who the hell knows," he bemoaned. "Cause you basically described the history or our...history."

Buffy drifted back to the table, sliding onto her seat, shining a grin.

"So, did I miss anything?"

Buffy shifted her sights between the brothers as Alona dropped off a fresh beer for Dean. Sam noticed his brother giving a brief nod and a polite smile to Alona when she plucked the drink in front of him. As Buffy picked at the remnants of her dinner, Dean directed his sights at her.

"You want anything else?"

Buffy heaved a contented sigh and shook her head.

"Nope, I'm good."

Later on, back at the motel, Buffy perched by the small microwave in Sam and Dean's room as the boys watched a movie marathon. As the room flooded with the echoes of gunshots, Buffy rolled her eyes as she plucked out her bag of popcorn and hopped onto the bed next to Dean.

"So how is this movie different from the first Death Wish? I mean, it's the same plot just a different city," she moaned.

When more gunshots fired off on screen, Buffy rolled her eyes again.

"And can't he change up his method a little? No, it's just bang, bang, bang, you're dead. If I were him, I'd take a swing, use the stuff around me...oh I'd spring off that chain link fence and kick him in the head...oh and then I'd use those wood crates OH and that broken street lamp..."

Dean and Sam shifted their eyes from the television to stare at Buffy as she continued with her running commentary. After another minute of sputtering remarks, Buffy paused and shot a glance at the brothers.

"What?"

Sam and Dean went back to watching the movie as a strange humming sound began to paint the air. A small box suddenly appeared in the middle of the motel room. Sam and Dean blinked with disbelief as Buffy bounced excitedly on the bed.

"Oh yay, my presents!" she said gleefully, jumping off the bed.

As Buffy tore into the small box with all the enthusiasm of a little girl on Christmas morning, Sam and Dean watched curiously. Buffy yanked out a dark brown leather belt with several holsters and grinned with admiration.

"Isn't it cool guys? Andrew said he and Willow were having something special made for me."

"What is that, Wonder Slayer's utility belt?" Dean snorted in amusement.

Buffy shot to her feet and fastened the leather belt around her waist, strutting over between the beds so Sam and Dean could get a closer look. There were four holsters laced to the belt, each containing a knife.

"Lucifer's got the four Horsemen, I've got mine," Buffy stated with a grin.

Buffy removed one of the knives from the holster, admiring the design of flames carved into the handle.

"Meet brass..."

Buffy pulled out two more knives and deepened her grin.

"Silver, iron and..."

Buffy yanked out the last knife from her holster and cupped it.

"Wood," she finished.

Sam and Dean gaped with awe as Buffy displayed the four knives to them.

"Oh, and my secret weapon..."

Buffy rifled through the box's packaging and removed a purple pouch. Inside the pouch was a small dagger, a heavy cross melded into the hilt.

"Willow spelled this with magic, it exorcises the demon without killing the host, unless the host is already dead."

"I thought she was trekking across Morocco or something," Dean remarked as he passed the knives back to her.

"Nairobi," Buffy corrected. "But yeah, she hasn't been back in awhile so she sent this to me, via 'air mail'."

Buffy twirled the knife and grinned with glee.

"So, what, we don't get presents?" Dean asked sardonically. "Were we on the witch's naughty list?"

Buffy stopped twirling her knife and flashed Dean a knowing look.

"Uh, do you really need to ask yourself that question?"

Sam snorted in amusement as Buffy turned her eyes to him, flashing the same knowing look. Sam abruptly stopped laughing under the glare of the Slayer.

"So you bang a vampire...or two and yet we're on the naughty list, huh," Dean cracked.

Buffy rolled her eyes, protectively clutching her new weapon and her bowl of popcorn as she sat down on the bed.

A little while later, Dean grimaced deeply when his ears were hit with the sounds of a musical number from Grease.

"Oh come on," he groaned loudly.

As his grimaced lingered, Buffy hummed softly while watching the actors singing and dancing to the number "We Go Together". Dean shook his head, his eyes taking notice of Sam's absence from the room.

"Where's Sam?"

"Oh, um, he went out for a walk," Buffy imparted. "He said he thought he'd give us some time to talk."

Buffy turned down the volume on the television as Dean drifted over to the bed.

"Sam thought we needed to talk?"

"Yeah, don't ask me why, he just said he was gonna step out so we could have a talk. Do we need to have a talk?"

Buffy thickened her curious gaze as Dean shook his head.

"Nope," he said.

Buffy furrowed her brows as she studied Dean for a second.

"You sure you don't have something on your mind?"

After a long minute of hesitation, Dean let out a deep breath as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you kidding? I've got a ton of crap on my mind, Angels, demons, Lucifer, saving the world."

"We're gonna get through it," Buffy said fervidly.

Dean pushed a dry smile over his face after absorbing the Slayer's determined look.

"That's easy for you to say; at least you've got a proven track record of...not screwing things up."

Buffy widened her eyes in disbelief.

"You DO know me right? But I'm not even going to get into my past...mistakes..."

Dean shaded with an acknowledging frown.

"Yeah, please don't," he groaned. "Every time I see a damn Twilight poster now I flash on you and Edward..."

"Seriously? And I wasn't talking about THAT," Buffy remarked with a scowl.

"Whatever, I just meant, you've actually managed to save the world a couple of times."

"I didn't say it was going to be easy," Buffy said. "Lucifer definitely has the age and reputation going for him but we'll find a way to lock him back up."

"Let's hope so."

When she detected a small flare of doubt flickering in his eyes, Buffy sucked in a breath of apprehension as her face knitted with concern.

"Dean, you can't give..."

The remainder of her sentence was abruptly broken by the Star Wars theme blaring from her cell phone. Buffy heaved a sigh as she flashed an apologetic look.

"I'll let it go to voicemail."

As the Star Wars theme continued, Dean shook his head and gave an understanding look.

"No, that's Andrew, you should take it," he replied. "He might have something for us."

Buffy nodded as she picked up her cell phone from the bedside table and answered it.

"Hey Andrew."

Buffy shot straight up as her eyes widened.

"Are you sure? Yeah, text me the info. Okay, thanks Andrew. You're the best."

Buffy tossed her phone on the bed before anxiously springing to her feet. She began rifling through her bag for a change of clothes.

"So? What's the word?"

"He found our guy, Crowley, but he's on the move. We better..."

Buffy glanced at the duffel bags in the room as Dean got up and nodded.

"Get Sam, yeah."

Several hours later, Dean stamped down on the gas pedal, pushing the Impala down a dark highway. Through the rear view mirror, he passed a glance at the Slayer in the backseat.

"You still got him?" he asked anxiously.

Buffy studied her cell phone screen, following the green dot on the customized GPS application Andrew had downloaded for her. She blinked rapidly in disbelief as the green dot abruptly disappeared.

"Ugh, no, I think I lost him," she moaned.

"You think?"

Buffy shook her cell phone, frustration knitting her face as she leaned over the front seat.

"I can't get this to work anymore," she said. "Sam, help."

"Just look it up in the 'GPS for Blondes' Handbook," Dean quipped with a small smirk.

Buffy smacked Dean in the shoulder as Sam took the phone and played around with it.

"Owwww."

"Okay, looks like he did drop off the radar," Sam confirmed.

"Dammit," Dean grunted as he started veering toward the highway exit.

"Wait, I got him," Sam said.

Dean jerked the car back onto the highway as Sam studied the details the scrolling across the screen.

"Two hundred miles away from where he was before," he sighed.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," Dean groused. "We can't keep chasing a demon that can just pop in wherever and whenever he wants."

Dean shifted in his seat, snatching his cell phone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"This Crowley dude isn't the only supernatural being that can pull a disappearing act."

After hanging up, Dean tucked his cell phone away and searched for the next highway transition.

"Okay, Cass is gonna play tag," he said. "Has he moved again?"

Sam shook his head.

"No, not so far."

"Good, let's go bag us a demon," Dean said emphatically.

As the sun peeked over the horizon, Dean pulled the Impala to a stop beside a small lake. He, Sam and Buffy climbed out of the car to stretch their legs and eat a takeout breakfast. Sam and Dean leaned against the car, eating their food while Buffy opted to enjoy hers by the foot of the lake. When his cell phone hummed, Dean fished it out and answered.

"Cass, what's the latest?"

"I am watching him now," Cass replied in his dry monotone.

"Okay and?"

"Crowley is speaking with a man," Cass continued. "It appears he has struck a deal with this man...Yes. The deal has just been made as I speak to you. It has been sealed ...with a kiss. Crowley seems to have enjoyed this. The other man looks confused. Crowley is smiling. The other man is now angry."

Dean cocked an eyebrow as he polished off his breakfast.

"Uh, okay Cosell, I don't need the play by play, you just need to stay on him."

Sam gave an odd look at Dean when he heard this.

"He will not get away from me," Cass declared.

"Good, call me back when you..."

Dean pulled his cell phone away from his ear when he was met with a piercing ring on the other end. He shook his head and set the phone on the hood of the car. A half second later, the phone buzzed along the hood. Dean glanced at the number on the screen and sighed.

"Yeah Cass?"

"He moved, I had to follow," Cass explained. "I have his location but it is protected by an Enochian ward. I cannot trespass, I am sorry."

"Don't be, you did a hell of a job," Dean replied. "The rest is on us."

After one stop to gas up, Dean set off on the highway, throwing out his plan to Sam and Buffy. Buffy turned her eyes to Dean in the rear view mirror and frowned.

"I don't like that plan," she said.

Dean rolled his eyes as Buffy crossed her arms.

"Of course you don't," he muttered.

"Well, hello, you guys get to sneak up and do the killing while Jo is the bait? Your plan is seriously lacking ME."

"Look, you said yourself that you got a bounty on your head so every demon out there is gonna be looking for you, secondly, you won't get within a few feet before they sense you. If you just charge in there, you'll set off alarms and Crowley will disappear again." 

"But why Jo?"

"Cuz words out that the three of us are pitching for the good guys so we need someone they won't expect," Dean reasoned.

"And Ellen was okay with you using her daughter as demon bait?"

"I didn't talk to Ellen but Jo said she would do it."

Buffy finally lifted out of her critical expression, slowly drawing an amused grin.

"Uh oh, I think you're better off facing Lucifer than the wrath of Ellen."

Feeling another pair of eyes on him, Dean glanced at Sam, throwing him a knowing look.

"Okay, true," Dean assented. "But Jo's a big girl."

A few hours later, Dean pulled the car into a parking lot of a rundown shopping center. The lot was empty except for one four door sedan. Dean eased the Impala up next to the car and nodded at Jo in the driver seat. Jo rolled down the window and nodded at Dean and Sam.

"Thanks for helping us out," Dean said.

"Sure. Anytime you need bait, call," Jo said casually. "And mom said she expects me back in one piece, or else."

Jo cracked a grin at Dean specifically.

"Yeah, I figured."

"Well, let's get go these sonofabitches," Jo posed with a confident look.

A few miles from Crowley's residence, Dean stopped off at another gas station so Jo could change into a guise. As the silence and boredom settled into the car, Buffy stared out the window, hearing the remnants of a song ringing through her ears.

"We go together like  
rama lama lama ke ding

a de dinga a dong..." 

Dean and Sam exchanged looks of horror before they both turned completely around in their seats as Buffy warbled away in the back.

___"_Remembered for ever like...shoo bop shoo

wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom

That's the way it should be  
Wha oooh yeah!"

After feeling the weight of stares, Buffy shifted her eyes from the window and noticed Dean grimacing in disgust while Sam simply reeled with shock.

"Are you kidding?" Dean groaned.

Buffy cracked with a sheepish expression as the brothers' looks lingered.

"It got stuck in my head," she whined.

Dean and Sam stared a little longer before a faint buzzing broke the silence. Dean shifted in his seat when he felt the cell phone vibrations in his pocket.

"Great, it's Ellen," he moaned after seeing the caller I.D. "Uh, hey Ellen. What's going on?"

"Let's get one thing straight Dean, I still don't like this, but Jo was determined to help," Ellen said gruffly. "So she gets you in but then she's out and back with me, no exceptions. You understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, cuz if you don't, you'll have more to worry about then just the devil."

"I know."

"Alright then. I'll see you at Bobby's when you're done with your business," Ellen grunted.

"Okay."

"Let me talk to Sam for a minute," Ellen requested.

"Uh, okay, hang on."

Dean passed the phone over to Sam. Sam frowned with wonder as he took the phone.

"Uh, hey Ellen."

Dean and Buffy watched as Sam gulped after speaking with Ellen for a few minutes. When he pulled the phone away from his ear, he reached out and held it toward Buffy.

"She wants to talk to you too."

Buffy took the phone from Sam and settled back in her seat.

"Hi Ellen."

Sam and Dean observed Buffy as she lit up a smile and then sputtered with a laugh before drawing a serious look.

"You got it," she said. "Okay, see you later. Bye."

Buffy hung up the phone and passed it back to Dean. As Dean and Sam exchanged looks of wonder, Jo emerged from the gas station restroom dressed in a red evening gown. She glanced through the opened passenger side window at Sam and Dean.

"Alright, let's do this," she said.

Parking their cars far down the road, Sam and Dean headed toward the mansion tucked behind a tall iron gate, while Buffy and Jo followed behind. After creeping along the edge of the road leading up to the gate, Sam and Dean huddled behind a tree and took out their weapons.

"Okay," Dean started as he looked over his shoulder to address the girls.

Dean and Sam both frowned when they saw only Jo lurking in the shadows.

"Where's Buffy?" Sam asked softly.

"She said she was going to check the perimeter," Jo divulged in a low tone.

Hit with a gut instinct, Dean stamped his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Oh god dammit," he muttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Never mind, we better move," Dean barked lightly.

Buffy lurked within the coverage of a three story high tree hanging over the south side of the property. From her point of view, she was able to see a great deal of the circular driveway hugging the mansion, the main iron gates and any demons roaming within the immediate vicinity. She watched Jo approaching the main gate, pushing a button on the exterior intercom system.

After a brief moment, Buffy spotted two men in suits emerging from the front door of the mansion, heading toward the gates. As the two men pushed the gate open and engaged in conversation with Jo, Buffy readied her special knife, springing off the tree, making a soundless landing on a patch of grass. She moved stealthily across the drive as the two men began heckling Jo.

"Come on inside and let us warm you up," one man said.

"I don't think so buddy," Jo snapped. "I'm just gonna take my chances back at my car."

"No, I don't think so, honey," the second man sneered.

Buffy stalked quickly through the brush lining the iron gates, closing in on the second man as the first grabbed Jo by the shoulder.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Buffy taunted.

As the second demon swung around in surprise, Jo threw her elbow into the first demon's face. While Jo took on the first demon, the second barreled into Buffy, his black eyes swirling with rage and recognition.

"Slayer," he snarled.

After several brutal blows, Buffy flung the demon through the air, watching him crash and slump against the gates.

"Thanks for the dance but you're not my type."

Buffy slammed her knife into the demon's shoulder and watched the blade sparking with a bright yellow light. The black eyed demon roared and shuddered violently, rearing its head back. A thick whirlpool of black smoke shot out of the demon's mouth and slammed into the ground.

As the demon's host body dropped dead to the ground, Buffy steered her eyes to Jo just as the first demon flashed with light. As that body dropped, Buffy saw Sam standing behind it, Ruby's knife gripped in his hand, his chest heaving with breaths of exertion from the attack. Dean glanced at the bodies on the ground, then at Jo.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jo said before turning her eyes to Buffy. "Nice blade."

Buffy smiled with pride as Sam and Dean watched the yellow light dissipating into the hilt.

"Thanks," she said.

Dean took a quick scan of the perimeter before he bellowed with a breath, shading his annoyance at the still grinning Slayer.

"You can't ever stick with the plan, can you?"

Buffy shrugged as she wiped her knife and stuffed it in her pocket.

"I didn't like the plan," she stated.

Dean heaved an exasperated sigh as Jo rummaged through her bag and yanked out a pair of wire cutters.

"We'll take care of that," Dean replied. "You gotta scoot out of here."

Jo rolled her eyes as she tossed Dean the wire cutters.

"Yeah, I know. Mom's left me like sixty messages about it," she moaned.

"That doesn't surprise me," Dean remarked.

Jo dusted off her dress and hiked her bag over her shoulder.

"Alright, see ya guys later."

"Yeah, thanks Jo," Dean said.

Jo nodded at Sam and Buffy before departing.

A few minutes later, after taking down two more demon guards and cutting off the electrical power, Dean, Sam and Buffy stalked through the dark mansion, their weapons at the ready. After moving through an empty hallway, Sam and Dean peered into a large living room. The boys quietly shuffled inside while Buffy patrolled the room searching for demons in the darkness. Dean pulled out a stick of chalk and tossed it over to Sam. They flipped up a huge, heavy rug, turning it over and began defacing the bottom.

Buffy tensed as Sam and Dean replaced the rug on the floor. Soft footsteps echoed from the opposite side of the living area. Sam firmed up his grip on Ruby's knife, Dean leveled his shotgun as a man in an expensive suit drifted over, completely undaunted by the intruders.

"You must be Crowley," Sam said.

"Ah, the Hardy boys are here," Crowley chimed. "It's about bloody time."

Crowley sauntered confidently toward Sam and Dean until something caught his eye. He heaved a sigh as he picked up one edge of the rug on the floor. He dismissed the Devil's Trap chalked on the bottom of the rug, throwing a frown of dismay at Sam and Dean.

"Do you know how much this rug cost me?" he groaned. "As they say, an arm and a leg or in this case three or four..."

As Buffy snuck up behind Crowley, he whipped around and held a familiar pistol to her head. Two demon guards suddenly snatched Sam and Dean from behind, quickly disarming them. Buffy frowned with fury, calculating a counter move in her head. Crowley drew a smirk as he kept a steady finger over the trigger and his eyes on the Slayer.

"Recognize it boys? This is what you came for, isn't it?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks after seeing the elusive Colt in Crowley's hands.

"Now, we have business to discuss. Alone."

Crowley snapped the Colt toward his guards and fired a shot into each of their heads. Sam, Dean and Buffy blinked in surprise when the demons flashed and collapsed to the ground. Buffy quickly struck her fist toward Crowley, but he anticipated her moves, waving his hand at her, sending her stumbling back. Buffy glowered at Crowley as he drew a smug smile, leveling the Colt back on her.

"Stop hiding behind that thing and come out to play," Buffy growled.

Crowley raked his eyes over Buffy for a moment.

"Well, well, the Slayer, I've heard so much about you," he replied jovially. "I must say, you are the loveliest attack dog I've ever met."

After picking up the small spark in his eyes, Buffy frowned in deep dismay.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," she groaned.

Crowley shrugged as he casually lowered the Colt to his side, not displaying an ounce of fear while under the Slayer's glare.

"I heard you preferred a bit of monster in your men," Crowley pointed. "So tell me love, why did you veer so far off the path of admirable conquests with the likes of that?"

Crowley shifted his eyes to Dean and shined his genuine wonder. As he looked back at Buffy, he flashed a mirthful smile.

"Were you being sympathetic to the moronic species?"

"How about you explain what the hell is going on huh?" Dean interjected sharply as he kept his shotgun leveled on Crowley.

Crowley kept his sights and the Colt trained on the Slayer. Buffy deepened her calculating glare at Crowley, curling her hands into fists, ready to strike fast and hard.

"Heel, Slayer," Crowley quipped with a smirk. "I'm not going to hurt your boys. So let's all be civil, shall we? Especially if you want this back in your possession."

Dean, Sam and Buffy huddled together as Crowley drifted toward a doorway and waited for the three to follow. Dean and Sam anxiously pushed off after Crowley while Buffy seeped with suspicion.

"I don't like this," she stressed as she caught up to the guys.

Sam and Dean and Buffy wandered into a large office as Crowley stood behind a desk. Crowley batted his free hand through the air, shutting the door behind the three. Buffy tensed, rapidly shifting her sights around the office while Sam and Dean drew circumspect looks at Crowley.

"I could have very well had this thing melted in the pit of Hell," Crowley remarked flatly as he flaunted the Colt in his grip. "If it weren't for me, you never would have known about this thing, so, really you should thank me."

After seeing Sam and Dean displaying their sheer wonder, Crowley snorted and sighed.

"I told you about the Colt, you bloody idiots!"

Sam and Dean shined skeptical frowns.

"How so?" Dean posed.

"I planted a few seeds," Crowley imparted. "Let it blossom and spread through the proverbial grapevine."

"Why the hell would you want to tell us?" Sam asked.

Buffy blew out a heavy breath of exasperation as she pushed passed Sam and Dean, honing an angry glare at Crowley.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of you demons playing mind games," she barked. "So get to the point – NOW – before I start cracking your arms and legs off!"

Buffy deepened her ferocious look as Crowley simply grinned with admiration.

"Spunky!" he exalted. "Such determination and fire. You would be one EVIL woman if you embraced your origins. What do you say?"

Buffy lifted out of her glare and leaned over the desk. She rolled her eyes over Crowley's suit, sliding a hand over his expensive tie as she feigned a little interest. After a long look, her face darkened back into a glare.

"You couldn't handle me," she vaunted.

Crowley shrugged before his eyes examined Sam and Dean.

"It's a pity you keep sticking with these pathetic saps of humanity."

Crowley snapped his arm toward Dean, aiming the Colt. He snorted in amusement as he flipped the Colt around, extending it hilt end first.

"The reason for this pleasant visit is so that I could hand you this. Now, take it and put it in Lucifer's mouth and make him eat it," Crowley stated bluntly.

Sam, Dean and Buffy stared at Crowley in mass skepticism. Crowley let out a sigh and set the Colt down on the desk. Dean glanced very briefly at the Colt before targeting his eyes back on Crowley.

"Interesting," he grunted. "And just why the hell would a DEMON want to take out his big bad boss, huh?"

"You might say I'm just trying to survive," Crowley reasoned. "Though with you two imbeciles on deck, there's not much hope for humans OR demons."

Crowley nodded toward Buffy.

"She at least has a proven track record for not mucking things up."

Met with intimidating glares in triplicate, Crowley heaved another sigh.

"Need a refresher course in Theology?" he said snidely. "Lucifer is an archangel, not a demon. He's world famous for his hatred of the human species that his daddy loved so much. You're nothing but pus to him. Dirty, filthy 'hairless apes', so seeing how he views you, imagine his views on my kind?"

"But, aren't you his little, pathetic, whiny children looking to please dear old daddy?" Buffy posed brusquely.

"We were created to serve him," Crowley said in disgust. "We're nothing but expendables in his grand plan to wear you."

Crowley posed a knowing look at Sam before continuing.

"If he succeeds, which given the state of the world right now, looks like he will, you think he'll stop when all of you burn away? He'll start in on us. That's why I wanted you to find me, so I can pose a little assistance, let's all help each other, eh? I give you this shiny gun, you pull the trigger and then we can all go back to simpler times of hating and hunting each other."

Crowley swept up the Colt and wiggled it at Sam and Dean. Sam blew out a breath of hesitation before reaching out to take the Colt.

"Fine," Sam muttered.

"Swell," Crowley chimed.

"Don't suppose you have a clue where we can find the Devil?" Sam asked.

"A little birdy told me something big is scheduled to hit Carthage, that's in Missouri in case you failed Geography too," Crowley replied with a derisive expression.

"Swell," Sam stated.

Sam snapped the barrel between Crowley's eyes and squeezed the trigger but nothing happened. Sam stared in surprise as he squeezed the trigger a second time. It merely clicked as Crowley glanced apathetically at Sam.

"Oops, you're out of ammo," he said. "Tsk tsk, sorry, my bad."

Crowley lit up with a smug grin as he fished through a drawer in his desk.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, by helping us, you're pretty much putting your head on the chopping block, right? What if we go toe to toe with the Devil and he comes out the victor?" Dean posed.

"Well, first of all, if you don't finish him, he'll finish all of us eventually – humans, demons, amoebas..."

Crowley directed an amused smirk at Dean and Sam before continuing.

"Secondly, once you three mosey off, I'll be taking an extended leave to a place, far, far away. And lastly, try not to miss, understand you bloody morons?"

Crowley glared with annoyance as he tossed Dean a small box. Dean deftly caught it and glanced inside to see bullets for the Colt. When he heard Buffy groan deeply, he looked up from the box to see Crowley had disappeared. Sam heaved a sigh as Buffy clutched her hands into fists.

"After we stuff the Devil back in his cage, he's next," she growled.

Several hours later, Dean, Sam and Buffy arrived at Bobby's, quickly settling into the living room. Buffy spent a significant amount of time on the phone while Ellen, Jo and Cass met up briefly with Sam and Dean. After a long disappearance, Buffy popped her head into the kitchen, searching for Bobby. She found him looking over a pile of books in the study.

"Uh Bobby, I just spoke to Willow and um..."

Bobby swung his wheelchair around, his stony expression lining his face.

"She's detained in Egypt right now, there's been a religious massacre at the hands of some mad priest guy, forty-seven deaths already, some women and children...anyway um..."

Bobby narrowed his eyes on Buffy for a moment before spinning back toward his table of books.

"Your witch is off saving people's lives," he grunted. "She got no time to spare on an old guy with bum legs."

Buffy chewed on her bottom lip as guilt riddled her face.

"She's going to try and take care of it as soon as she can and then she promises she'll be..."

Bobby held up his hand, cutting Buffy off.

"Yeah, yeah," he groaned. "I heard you. Dozens of people killing themselves trumps an old bastard in a wheelchair."

Buffy let out a slow breath as Bobby went back to his books.

"Something else you need?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Um...actually...Andrew has some stuff for me to look at, could I use your printer?"

"Yep," Bobby grunted. "Knock yourself out."

Buffy retreated out of the study, peering at Bobby as he flipped a page in his book.

A little while later, Buffy strolled into the living room, spotting Dean pulling two beers out of the fridge. As she walked into the kitchen, Dean offered her one of the beers as he hung over the fridge door.

"No thanks," she said politely. "I'm uh...not really a fan of beer...but...you know that."

Dean footed the fridge door shut and shrugged casually.

"Yeah, but, seeing how tonight's kind of an occasion, I thought that you might grace us all with a scene from Clan of the Cave Bear."

Dean flashed a silly smile as Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I'm regretting ever telling you that story," she moaned.

"And I'm regretting I didn't know you back then to see it."

Buffy shook her head and sputtered a sigh as she pushed a set of papers at Dean.

"I have to get back to my conference call with Giles and Andrew," she said. "But I wanted you to see these. Andrew has been looking into the town of Carthage. Turns out the 'intel' from Crowley the Obnoxious isn't totally bogus. Look it over when you get a chance."

Dean took the papers and skimmed over the contents.

"Okay, guess you've been busy."

"It's game time," Buffy emphasized. "We have to be ready for anything."

Dean soaked in the flare of conviction in her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah," he said softly.

After an hour passed, Bobby disappeared as Buffy ambled down the hall, hearing boisterous laughter wafting from the living area. As she walked through, she noticed Ellen and Cass sitting across from each other at a table, a row of five empty shot glasses stacked in front of them. Jo was leaning on another side of the table, observing. Sam and Dean were situated at Bobby's desk as the drinking contest continued.

Buffy perched by the table as Ellen refilled the line of empty glasses in front of Cass.

"Bottom's up," Ellen cheered as she knocked her shots one by one, flipping the glasses upside down on the table.

Ellen threw a taunting smile at Cass, who simply nodded. Cass picked up the first shot and knocked it back, quickly following with the remaining four. When he set the fifth glass upside down, he narrowed his eyes as Ellen, Jo and Buffy stared at him.

"Yes, I believe I'm beginning to feel...a fuzz."

Buffy snorted in amusement as Ellen chuckled and Jo grinned.

"You mean a buzz," Ellen clarified.

"An Angel doing shots," Buffy replied in awe. "I've pretty much seen it all now."

"You sure you don't want to join us hon?" Ellen asked gruffly.

"No, thanks," Buffy said. "I'm gonna train out back in a little bit."

"There is no need, we are all to die tomorrow," Cass remarked glumly.

Buffy shifted her eyes to Cass, drawing a sharp look.

"Not on my watch," she declared.

After everyone at the table absorbed a brief moment of the magnitude of their upcoming mission, Ellen picked up the dwindling bottle of whisky and refilled the shot glasses.

Sam and Dean observed Ellen starting the next round with Cass before drifting onto a discussion.

"So, the whole thing with Crowley, he's gotta be setting us up, don't you think?"

Dean pulled his eyes away from the drinking contest and shined his disbelief. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well, Sam Winchester is suspicious of a demon's motives, who would have thought we'd see the day," he cracked.

"Appreciate the vote of confidence," Sam shot back.

"No problem."

Sam and Dean raised their beer bottles and clicked them in toast before taking drinks.

"Well, whether it is a setup or not, we hafta go for it Sam, with guns ablazing – or GUN ablazing rather."

Sam turned his beer bottle in hand as he thought over the possibilities.

"I guess yeah."

"And you know what? I'm not completely convinced it is a setup. I mean, check this out..."

Dean rummaged through a pocket and pulled out the sheets of paper Buffy had given him to review. He sifted through the sheets and displayed a printout of a map to Sam.

"Carthage has been knocking out one Revelation omen a day for the past few weeks."

Sam glanced at the map and notations scrawled on the side as Dean waved another printout.

"And look at this."

Dean pushed the sheet toward Sam.

"Count 'em six missing person reports were filed within a week. Add that in and I really think that the Devil is hanging out here."

Sam glanced over the report and nodded, showing more belief in his expression.

"You could be right."

"Yeah. So we're gonna check it out."

"Okay, I'm ready when you are."

"No, I didn't mean 'we' as in me and you."

Sam caught his brother lining his sights on the Slayer. He heaved a huge sigh of dismay as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on Dean," he groaned.

"Listen, I go on deck with Satan and fuck it up royally..."

"Which being you, isn't too far fetched," Sam interjected.

"Yeah, yeah but still, if things go south, fine, I'll take the hit. If you go along with us though, we're pretty much serving you on a plate to the devil himself and THAT...that's just a stupid plan."

"Right, like we've ever had a SMART plan."

"Dude, I'm not joking around here," Dean said sharply.

"Neither am I Dean," Sam replied adamantly. "What have we learned from this in the past? If you're taking on the Devil, then I'm taking him on too."

"Sam," Dean protested as his eyes shifted back to the Slayer as she conversed with Jo in the kitchen.

As he studied the dynamics between the two girls, Buffy briefly met his eyes and snorted in amusement before turning her attention back to Jo. Dean shined his curiosity as Jo glanced at him, grinned and then said something to Buffy, prompting her to grin before both erupted into laughter.

"I have a hard time believing that Buffy would just let you cut me out of this," Sam stated.

Dean steered his sights back to Sam.

"She's trying to keep the devil from slipping you on man."

Sam shook his head as he shaded with skepticism.

"Still, she wouldn't just ignore whatever I have to say."

After a long moment, Sam noticed his brother's lingering hesitation. Sam sat back in his chair and heaved a sigh.

"You haven't mentioned cutting me out of this to Buffy, have you?" he challenged.

Sam bore his eyes into Dean and after a tense minute, the elder Winchester shook his head and issued a sigh.

"Alright, alright, so I haven't," he admitted. "But she's been busy with the masses and I figure she'll see my point in not bringing you along."

Sam scoffed and shined a doubtful look. "So even though Buffy has a bounty on her head, you're just going to let her march right up to the Devil and hand it to him but when I want to take him on, you're going to kick your heels in the dirt to stop me?"

Hearing a dual set of laughter, Dean spied a glance at Buffy and Jo, still throwing him silly grins before getting back into conversation. He took a brief pull on his beer before he made his case to Sam.

"One, she's gonna do what she wants no matter what I say," Dean clarified sharply. "Two, the Devil isn't trying to wear her pretty skin to the family reunion. And THREE..."

Sam clapped his hands on the end of the desk and darkened with conviction.

"And nothing Dean, we're brothers, we're a team," Sam stated emphatically.

After a brief stare down, Dean surrendered with a sigh.

"Fine," he groused. "You can go. But it's the stupidest idea in the history of stupid ideas."

As Buffy and Jo cackled some more, Sam and Dean drew their eyes to the kitchen. Sam shined his amazement as he observed the two girls.

"I don't think I've ever seen those two getting along so well," Sam remarked.

"Yeah, can't say I have either," Dean acknowledged. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think those two are like BFF's or...chummy roommates..."

As Dean leaned his chair back, Sam noticed a spark flaring in his eyes. After his sights switched between Buffy and Jo several times, Sam shook his head after realizing what was rolling through his brother's mind.

"Geez Dean, speaking of stupid ideas in the history of stupid ideas," he moaned.

Dean sipped some of his beer and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yeah, yeah, I know...but...maybe..."

Dean pushed his chair from the desk and sauntered into the kitchen. As Buffy and Jo sputtered with a second bout of laughter, Dean plucked out a fresh beer, casually situating himself between the two blondes.

"So," he started. "You two ladies are gettin' along pretty well tonight."

Buffy and Jo stared at Dean as he beamed a pleased smile at the both of them. After exchanging looks, the two girls burst into laughter, while Dean shined his cluelessness.

"I told you," Buffy groaned to Jo.

"Yeah, I can't believe I actually doubted you."

"I wish I were wrong, but..."

"Look who we're talking about," Jo finished, grinning in acknowledgment.

"Uh, what's going on?" Dean cut in.

"Oh, we were just wondering how long it was going to take you," Jo replied with a goofy grin.

"How long it would take me to what?" he asked as he eyed the girls.

Buffy scoffed lightly as she rolled her eyes at his innocent expression.

"Seriously Dean? We're facing the Big Bad tomorrow - it's all kinds of dangerous and you don't think I know what's on your mind?"

Jo leaned against the counter and snorted in amusement.

"It's our last night on earth and here you are – watching us get along and you're wondering, hmm, I could 'go out happy' with either one of them, or both if they were up for it," she added. "Cuz then we could all go out with a smile."

"Oh, I see."

After a long minute, Dean swept his eyes between the girls. He forced out a laugh as Buffy and Jo hooked him with assessing gazes.

"So that's what you gals were in deep discussion about huh? Me and you...and you and then...all together..." he said as he forced out another laugh. "Uh, interesting..."

As their examining looks lingered, Dean took a long pull off his beer. He addressed Buffy and Jo with a nonchalant expression.

"Well, if you lovely, awesome ladies were up for that, I'm..."

Buffy abruptly rolled her eyes at Dean as Jo simply laughed in his face. The girls split away from Dean, Buffy shaking her head as she walked out of the kitchen, Jo snorting with amusement.

"I was just curious," Dean grumbled.

"Alright, everyone get your butts in here!" Bobby called from the adjacent room. "You're all gettin' mugshots!"

Sam walked into the room followed by Ellen. They perched near the fireplace, not hiding their dismay as they glanced at Bobby setting up a tripod in the middle of the room. Buffy and Jo strolled into the room, Dean sauntering in with Cass.

"Bobby, come on," Ellen groaned. "None of us want to take a picture."

"Amen to that," Sam cheered.

"Quit your bitching, it's my house, my beer, my rules!" Bobby snapped as he secured the camera to the tripod.

Sam, Dean and Ellen reluctantly lined up in front of the fireplace, Jo standing beside her mom. Buffy looked over the group as she approached Bobby.

"Why don't I snap it?" Buffy offered. "I mean, it's a family picture of Harvelles, Winchesters, Singer and...Cass..."

Buffy cocked her head as Cass looked clearly uncomfortable as he stood rigidly at the end of the line. Bobby scowled at Buffy as he wheeled his chair back from the tripod.

"Yer just as crazy as the rest of us," Bobby grunted. "That qualifies you to be part of this wacky family."

"Plus, if we got to suffer, you do too hon," Ellen remarked with a dry smile.

"Come on Slayer, get on over there," Bobby moaned. "I want something to cement this moment in time."

"Yeah, what a nice pre death memento," Dean cracked.

As Bobby rolled over, placing himself in front of the group, Buffy pondered where to line up in the group. Sam and Dean both snagged Buffy by the wrists and gently pulled her between them while Ellen and Jo latched arms.

"It will suffice," Cass remarked dryly. "For this is truly our last gathering."

The forced smiles from the group slowly faded as Buffy drew her eyes to Cass.

"Hey, no death talk..."

But the grim reality sunk over everyone's expressions just as the camera snapped off.

A few minutes later, the group quickly dispersed back to the living room. Bobby flashed a scowl as he glanced at the empty beer and liquor bottles littering the kitchen and table.

"Clean up your own damn messes! I ain't the maid!" Bobby grunted as he wheeled through the room.

"You're such a gracious host Bobby," Ellen said with a smile.

As Sam joined Ellen and Jo on clean up duty, Dean noticed Buffy had disappeared. He let out a deep breath when he noticed her weapons bag was gone.

After wandering out of the back door to the salvage yard, Dean heard the distinct whir of a crossbow bolt hitting something. He peeked around the corner of the house to find Buffy shooting at aluminum can targets set up on the hoods of rusted cars.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Buffy replied as she lined her sights with her next target.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, as long as it's not, 'we're all gonna die' talk...or 'last night on earth' talk..."

Buffy shifted her sights to Dean, hooking him with a scolding look.

"You know I was joking about...the latter part...right?" he said with an amused expression. "I mean, you girls threw out there and I was just playing along to uh...lighten things up..."

Buffy narrowed her eyes, intensifying her look before she turned back to her targets. She fired off several bolts, hitting each target off the hood of the car.

As she started reloading her weapon, Dean released an apprehensive sigh before continuing.

"All kidding aside, I do need to say something."

Hearing a tug in his throat, Buffy paused in her actions and glanced over at him.

"Something that's been bothering me for awhile and since it's been so crazy – it just never seems like a good time to...well, seeing how there's a very high possibility things are gonna get hairy tomorrow, I just want to go out with a clear conscience, in case something happens."

Buffy shifted her eyes to a target four feet away, honing her focus as she dismissed his negative outlook.

"Nothing is going to happen to you tomorrow," she said adamantly, firing off a bolt.

"Maybe, but maybe not," Dean said bluntly.

Buffy dipped her crossbow at her side and slowly swung around. She frowned when she absorbed the apprehension swimming in his eyes.

"No death talk," she reiterated firmly.

"Look, I know I've screwed up a lot and yet for some crazy reason, you keep sticking around. And I know we said we'd try to have something but...I'm starting to think that...I'm probably never gonna change..."

When the air went still, Buffy shaded with wonder as she studied Dean for a long moment.

"What are you talking about?" she pressed.

After another long moment, Buffy caught the tints of guilt tugging around his eyes.

A few minutes later:

Buffy stormed back into the house, her numb state barely registering the sounds of Ellen, Jo and Sam chucking empty bottles into a trash bag. As she reeled with a mixture of black emotions, she plucked up one of the whiskey shots from the table. Ellen and Jo shined their surprise, ceasing their chatter as Sam and Cass drew their sights to Buffy. All four watched in astonishment as Buffy sunk the shot, then picked up the whisky bottle and took a long sip. She grimaced sharply as she slammed the empty bottle on the table, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Buffy, you okay hon?" Ellen asked.

Buffy looked back at the group as her eyes thickened with restrained tears. As the group stared at her curiously, Ellen slowly walked toward her.

"Buffy?" Ellen said again. "What's wrong?"

Sam beamed his sights toward the back door as Buffy charged toward the front door.

"Where you goin'?" Bobby asked.

Buffy paused under the doorway, swallowing back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. She stared at the front door as she pulled in a deep breath.

"Away," she answered flatly before charging out the front door.

A second later, Dean passed through the front door and was met by a duo of angry glares from Bobby and Ellen.

"What the hell did you do this time Dean?" Ellen demanded.

Bobby glowered with annoyance as he smacked Dean in the arm.

"You damn idjit!" he barked before rolling out of the room.

"The Slayer has abandoned the war," Cass said glumly. "We are surely doomed."

Cass folded into a chair and looked out the window, taking quiet reflection.

"Way to go Dean," Jo said in awe.

"Buffy wouldn't abandon the fight," Sam assured. "No matter what my brother did, she would stick with us."

Ellen glared deeply at Dean.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Dean stared at Ellen's angry face before settling his sights on the front door. After a minute, Dean heaved a sigh, brushing off all the glares from the room.

As another hour drifted by, Sam glanced at the time before watching his brother tediously cleaning out a shotgun, parts littered over the desk. Ellen and Jo packed their bags as Bobby retired to his study. Sam ambled over to Dean as the awkward silence thickened in the air.

"It's um, getting really late, should I...you want me to go out and look for..." Sam started to offer.

"No," Dean cut in flatly. "Just let it be Sam."

Ten minutes later, in the dead of night, Dean, Sam, Ellen and Jo were packing the trunks of their cars as Buffy drifted up to the house. She perched a few feet from the front of the house, rolling her eyes over the group. Cass folded into the backseat of Ellen and Jo's car while Sam and Dean lingered over the trunk of the Impala. Buffy let out a breath as she shifted toward the sedan.

"Got room for one more El?" she asked.

Ellen glanced at Dean as he shut the trunk of the Impala. Ellen nodded as Buffy approached.

"Of course hon."

"Thanks."

Buffy slid into the backseat and glanced at Cass as Ellen started the car. After several miles of staring off in silence, Buffy felt a pair of eyes on her. Catching Cass in her periphery, Buffy kept staring into the night, trying to clear the gunk in her mind.

"What is it Cass?"

"You have faced much in your time as the Slayer," Cass stated. "It has been a pleasure to know you."

Buffy drew her eyes from the window and glanced at Cass. She blinked in surprise when she noticed his normally distant, cool eyes displayed a crust of impending defeat. She dropped a hand on his wrist and beamed a look of determined look.

"No more death speeches Cass, I mean it," she persisted. "All of us are coming back to Bobby's when this is done."

"But Dean's plan may be easily foiled - for Lucifer should not be underestimated."

Buffy felt the kinks of a grin forming on her face after a long absence.

"Why do you think I always have a backup plan?"

In the early hours of the morning, Buffy stirred awake as her Slayer instincts began to snap through her system. She let out a soft groan as she bolted upright, twisting and stretching out the dulled muscles in her body. As Ellen drove slowly into the town of Carthage, Buffy swept her sights around, feeling her senses spiking. She noticed several 'missing person' posters tacked to telephone polls as every store front window was marked with graffiti.

Buffy crinkled her brows in wonder as her eyes darted around the desolate town. Hearing the low roar of the Impala's engine, she veered her sights through the windshield and saw Dean and Sam waving their cell phones around outside their windows.

Buffy fished through her bag and yanked out her cell phone and glanced at the screen, seeing no service bars. Ellen pulled up next to the Impala as Buffy loaded up her coat pockets with weapons. Buffy winced sharply as her body tensed with heavy agitation. She threw her eyes out the opposite window, catching Cass in her periphery staring off in the same direction as she was.

"Town looks abandoned," Ellen remarked.

"We'll check out the police station," Dean said. "Why don't you hang out here, try and find somebody."

Ellen nodded as Dean shot a curious glance into the backseat. He noticed Buffy crinkling her brows as she studied the empty street. As Ellen veered off the street to park, Dean let up on the brake and drove away.

After Ellen parked the car, she, Jo and Buffy climbed out while Cass remained in the backseat. Jo snorted in amusement as she pointed at the door handle.

"It's called a door handle Cass, you use it to get out," she said.

Jo blinked as Cass disappeared from the backseat.

"I know," Cass said.

Jo whipped her eyes around to see Cass now behind her.

Buffy furrowed her brows deeper as she walked toward the middle of the street, stopping beside Cass as he looked around.

Ellen narrowed her eyes at the curious sight of Buffy and Cass studying the street.

"Buffy, Cass, what's going on?"

As a sharp gust of wind blew through the still air, Buffy looked up at Cass.

"There are no people in this town, but there's something here, I can feel it. What's here Cass?"

"Reapers," Cass replied gravely.

Buffy turned in a circle, honing in on her instincts as Ellen and Jo drifted over.

"Did I hear you say Reapers? We're talking plurals?" Ellen asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Cass answered.

Ellen and Jo glanced around the street as Cass shifted his sights to a building down the block.

"Where are they?" Jo asked.

"Everywhere," Cass said succinctly.

"Well, that would explain the major overload in my instincts," Buffy mused. "The evil vibes are everywhere."

Ellen narrowed her eyes and studied Cass.

"So something big is going down here?"

"Yes," Cass said. "Great numbers like these only come together during times of immense disaster. The Tangshan Earthquake, the Indian Ocean tsunamis, Pompeii." Cass pivoted toward the far end of the street, nodding at the women.

"My apologies in departing, but I must investigate as to why they have gathered in this particular town."

Buffy firmed up the latch on her weapons belt, extracting her iron and wood blades from their holsters.

"Alright, let's go."

Cass drew a distant stare at Buffy.

"You must stay, I must go," he stated flatly.

Buffy frowned in protest.

"You want to roam around a town full of bad mojo? Fine, but you're not going alone."

Cass stepped back, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You are the Slayer," he said sharply. "You must protect Sam and Dean. I will go on my own. I am prepared for what meets me."

Buffy absorbed his staunch determination as she parked a hand on her hip.

"Be careful," she stressed. "If you're not back in awhile, I'm gonna go looking for you."

Cass nodded as his vision steered toward the second story window of a building. Buffy let out a breath as she pushed off her toes and plucked a very brief kiss on Cass' mouth. Ellen and Jo exchanged looks of shock as Cass narrowed his eyes on Buffy, frowning with intense wonder.

"What was that for?"

"Good luck," Buffy said as she cupped his wrist.

Cass studied her briefly before he walked off. Buffy watched him wander away before she noticed a collective stare from Ellen and Jo.

"A kiss for good luck?" Jo asked with a skeptical look.

Buffy shifted in her stance as she twirled her knives in her hand, her face knotting with conviction.

"We should keep moving," she said.

A short time later, after settling back in the car, Buffy, Jo and Ellen eyed Sam and Dean as the Impala slowed to a stop next to them.

"Not a soul at the PD," Dean informed.

"Not a soul in town," Jo replied.

"You pass by Cass?" Ellen asked.

Sam and Dean frowned with concern. Dean took a longer look in the backseat as Buffy grimaced deeply while staring off into the street.

"He's supposed to be with you," Sam stated.

"He was," Ellen grunted. "But then he took off to find out why this place is the hot spot for Reapers."

Dean raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"What? He saw Reapers?"

"Did he say how many?" Sam asked. "Or where they are?"

"They're everywhere," Buffy cut in.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks before studying the immense agitation on Buffy's face.

"Can you see 'em too?" Dean asked.

Buffy shook her head as her eyes pulled briefly to Dean.

"No, but I can sense them and I've got a really bad feeling that's not going away."

"You're not alone," Dean acknowledged.

Buffy steered her eyes away from Dean and went back to monitoring the empty street.

After arming up, Dean, Sam, Buffy, Ellen and Jo stalked through town, cautiously scoping the alleyways, store windows and buildings.

"Cass has been gone too long," Buffy said.

"Great. We're here fifteen, twenty minutes and Cass has already been picked off," Dean moaned.

"So, Lucifer is definitely here then and he...he took Cass," Sam sputtered.

Buffy heaved an exasperated sigh as the agitation on her face thickened.

"Or Cass went looking for Lucifer," Buffy grunted. "Stupid."

"Maybe he was extra motivated after you kissed him," Jo remarked.

As they passed by a vacant store lot, Dean did a double take, as the comment settled in. He hitched an eyebrow up, staring at Buffy in wide disbelief.

"You kissed Cass?" he inquired.

Buffy stamped her eyes shut and winced deeper as her mind and body roared with an eerie feeling. Dean, Sam, Ellen and Jo absorbed Buffy's telling expression as she uttered a very soft groan.

"You locked onto Lucifer?" Dean asked.

Buffy groaned again as her eyes rolled open. She heaved an exasperated sigh as she peered around the empty street.

"I'm not sure. With the Reapers and all the weird stuff that's happened in this town, my senses are going crazy," she announced.

Buffy crinkled her brows, trying to sift through the wall of supernatural vibes surrounding her when a voice cut through the air.

"Ah, finally found you," the voice rang out.

Everyone whipped around with weapons leveled as Meg strolled toward them, shining a sinister grin. Sam, Dean and Buffy shot contemptuous frowns.

"I thought I smelled a bitch," Dean grunted.

"You boys really shouldn't have dropped into this town. But then again, you are stupid," Meg said snidely.

"Takes one to know one," Dean threw back.

As Dean aimed the Colt at Meg's head, the demon merely grinned, rolling her eyes over the group. Buffy snapped her eyes wide as she pushed back Sam and Dean.

"Ohhhh, sneaky little Slayer ruined my surprise," Meg chimed.

Sam and Dean followed Buffy's sights as she stared at a space a few feet from Meg.

"Buffy, what is it?" Sam asked.

Sam, Dean, Ellen and Jo all jumped as a puddle near Meg's feet rippled followed by the sound of low growls. Dean masked his dread as he kept the Colt aimed on Meg.

"I came with a posse too Deany boy," Meg cooed.

"Hellhounds," Buffy uttered.

"Correct, give the girl a prize, guts ripped to shreds!"

Meg grinned menacingly at Buffy before throwing her sights to Sam and Dean.

"Listen up boys, you're coming with me. Daddy wants to have a few words."

"No thanks," Sam snarled.

Meg shrugged nonchalantly, showing no fear in the face of five hunters.

"Up to you. We can do this the easy way or the downright hellish way."

Meg flashed another sinister grin as Dean glanced at Ellen. Ellen nodded as Sam, Jo and Buffy kept cautious eyes on the Hellhound lapping at Meg's feet.

"If you know us at all, you know we never do anything the easy way," Dean grunted.

Meg heaved a sigh and shook her head as Dean snapped his gun on the Hellhound and fired off a round.

"That's why you're stupid," Meg muttered.

As feral howls echoed through the air, Buffy clutched her iron knife and whipped her eyes to the group.

"Go! Go!" she growled.

Sam, Jo and Ellen bolted away as Dean hit the ground, tackled by the Hellhound. Buffy sprung off her feet, raising her knife as Dean fought off the Hellhound's attack. As two sets of howls echoed behind her, Buffy kicked her foot hard toward Dean, feeling her boot making contact. The Hellhound yelped and recoiled. Triplicate howls cracked the air as Buffy was sent tumbling forward. When she hit the ground, she felt a heavy weight bearing into her back as a piercing pain shot through her right forearm.

Buffy cried out in agony as she felt a Hellhound's fangs tearing into her arm. Dean pulled his eyes to Buffy as the back of her coat was ripped to shreds, long streaks of blood pooling through the fabric of her shirt. She slammed her left elbow behind her repeatedly as she fought with the Hellhound clamped to her right arm. Dean clenched down on his jaw as he barreled his forearms into the Hellhound and brutally kicked it until he felt the weight heaving off his chest. He quickly rolled to his right, swiping up his shotgun, pushing onto his knees. He swung the shotgun a few inches above Buffy and fired, seeing a spray of blood clouding the air.

As the Hellhound wailed, Buffy twisted onto her back and swiped the air with her hand, grabbing something solid. As she rammed her knees into the hellhound, she felt the one on her arm flailing from a gun blast. Her eyes drifted over to see Dean picking off the hellhound on her arm. She heard a quick scamper of the demon dog charging toward Dean as another set of gunshot blasts and high pitched shrieks streaked the air. Buffy glanced behind her to see Jo firing rounds at the hellhound attacking Dean. The hellhound howled as Jo fired another round.

"No Jo!" Dean barked.

Ellen and Sam bolted to a stop as Jo kept firing, blowing the hellhound back and away from Dean. Buffy jerked with a gasp as she felt a pair of paws barreling into her chest. As the hellhound pinned her down, she held off its attack, reaching for her weapon.

As Jo toppled to the ground, she wailed in pain as a hellhound ripped its claws into her gut. Sam and Ellen starting firing furiously as they ran toward Jo and Dean. Ellen cracked with horror as Jo was tossed around by the hellhound. Buffy her knife into the hellhound on top of her, vigorously stabbing the demon until it wailed and retreated. She sprung to her feet and dashed toward Jo. She whipped her leg hard at that hellhound, feeling its weight cave against her foot. As shotgun blasts snapped through the air, Buffy raised her knife and rammed it hard into the hellhound shredding her ankle. She swallowed back the intense sting as Dean scooped Jo up in his arms. As he passed by Buffy, he swallowed the dread kicking through his system after recognizing the flare in her eyes when she glanced at him. It was 'do or die' and the Slayer was opting to take as many hits as she had to for him and the others.

"Go!" she growled.

Buffy focused intently on the sound of the hellhounds gallops gaining speed as Sam and Ellen turned to follow Dean as he headed for the closest storefront. Sam hung back slightly, leveling his shotgun as he glanced at Buffy. Sam continued to fire off rounds as Buffy heard the hellhounds growling furiously all around her.

"Buffy! Come on!" Sam hollered through the gunfire.

Buffy dashed toward Sam, hearing a series of gallops behind her. Sam backed up toward the storefront Dean and Ellen had disappeared into, keeping his shotgun leveled as Buffy neared. As Sam was about to fire off another round, Buffy made a sharp turn passed him.

"Get inside Sam! Now!" she barked before bounding away.

Sam bounded through the doors of a hardware store, heaving breaths of exertion. As Dean hung onto the door, Sam noticed him scoping the street. Sam met his eyes and passed him a look.

"Dammit," Dean grunted softly as he clamped the double doors shut.

Sam picked up a long metal chain and tossed one end to Dean. As they weaved the chain through the door handles, Ellen frantically shook salt along the windows.

"Sam! Dean! Little help please!" she cried.

Sam and Dean bounded toward a shelf stack with bags of rock salt and began lining the remainder of windows and doors, relieving Ellen. Ellen struggled to breathe as Sam gently ushered her toward Jo, slumped in the corner of the store. Dean dumped a thick line of salt along one of the front windows and then tugged the blinds shut. After a second, he peered through the blinds, scoping out the street again.

A short time later, holed up inside the hardware store, Sam handed a bowl to Ellen as she tended to Jo. Sam perched by Ellen and Jo watching in silence as the elder Harvelle struggled to remain strong and calm. Sam pivoted around and walked over to the register counter where Dean had some miscellaneous electronic parts spread around a home made dispatch radio. Dean fiddled with a dial on the radio before he glanced up at Sam.

"Hey, how is she?"

Sam paused for a long moment, shading with a grave expression before he finally steered the subject.

"The salt lines are in tact," he said.

After a brief exchange of looks, Dean glanced at the chained up doors.

"Okay, so we're in the clear."

"For the time being," Sam said grimly.

"Come on man, the hellbitch said it herself, daddy's in town. We got one chance at this. This is it. We can't back down now. Not after everything..."

Dean paused for a long moment, his eyes veering toward the chained up doors. As the doors remained still and the air bereft of sounds, Dean let out a breath.

"Alright, let's do this."

As Ellen called Sam over, Dean rolled the dial of his makeshift radio, passing one last look at the chained up doors. After a bit of static, Dean leaned over to the speaker and relayed a military code a few times. When he heard Bobby's gruff voice answering back, Dean sighed in relief.

"Thank god Bobby," he said.

"Dean? What's going on out there? I tried everyone's phones, they're all out of service."

"Yeah, that's just one of a thousand problems we've got right now."

"Alright son, I'm here," Bobby replied. "What's the situation? Everyone okay?"

Dean let out a heavy breath as he eyed Ellen and Jo.

"Fraid not," he said in a low tone. "Cass and the Slayer are MIA, don't know their physical status and then there's Jo. She's...Bobby it's not looking good for her..."

"Alright, so let's figure out the next step."

"Did you hear me Bobby? We are down three and one is really bad..."

"I heard you, what's the next step?"

Dean issued a long sigh.

"Alright, next step...next step..."

"How bout you fill me in on what you've found so far?" Bobby posed.

Buffy heaved a deep breath as she raced through toward the outskirts of the deserted town, the hellhounds still bounding after her. The right side of her body spiked with pain as her torn ankle weighed her down. As her ears flooded with howls, she hurriedly pulled herself over a dumpster lid. When she felt a sharp breath of wind blowing behind her, she inhaled a deep breath and then pulled the remainder of her body onto the dumpster. As growls snapped loudly around her, Buffy yelped in pain when two sets of claws dug into her back. She gripped the sides of the dumpster as the hellhounds tried to peel her off it. As her head swooned, she pooled her strength and jammed her feet back, trying to shake the hounds away.

When a wail not her own cracked behind her, Buffy blinked in surprise, her sights noticing a dart soaring through the air. The dart splintered with salt as it made contact with a hellhound, blasting it back.

Buffy widened her eyes when she saw Xander standing at the mouth of the alley, a rifle strung over his shoulder. Giles caught up to Xander, heaving breaths of exertion as he took something out of his coat pocket. Xander fired off several more salt darts at the hellhounds, drawing their fury.

As the hellhounds bounded fast toward Xander, Giles ran toward Buffy, helping her off the dumpster. Xander fired off another special salt loaded dart, trying to hold off the hellhounds. He darted toward Giles and Buffy as the hellhounds ran after him.

Giles quickly scratched a line through the air with a piece of black chalk, making a rip in the atmosphere. A swell of blue light funneled from the rip in the air, swallowing Giles, Xander and Buffy inside.

Buffy blinked rapidly as the light dissipated from beneath her feet. As the growls continued echoing around her, Buffy stared in awe at the shimmering aura blanketing her, Giles and Xander. Xander dropped his gear bag on the ground as Buffy took notice of the dumpster she had tried to climb on was now being bashed in by a hellhound.

"This is new," she said with a smile. "Willow's been busy in her travels huh?"

"Actually, this was a gift from her associate, Mariah, in the eighth coven," Giles stated. "They have been assisting us during Willow's absence. This is a barrier within the atmosphere which will shield us from harmful entities. We cannot transport until you are you outside of the town."

"Andrew said there's too much bad boo here and it's messing with his system," Xander added. "If we try to port out while still inside town, he can't guarantee where we'll end up. As it is, this was our third try getting directly inside town, after bouncing around, finally we got within a mile of town when we had to of all things, WALK here."

Xander rifled through his gear bag and yanked out a first aid kit. Buffy held a hand up in protest when he started walking over to her.

"I'm okay Xander," she insisted.

Xander looked over Buffy in her shredded jacket and jeans. Her face was spattered with blood and her boots had distinct chew marks and saliva caked on them. Giles dusted off his hands and gave an anxious look when the hellhounds growl still bounced

"The barrier is effective but temporary," Giles informed. "We will have a few hours before it dissolves."

"Where's Faith and the others?" Buffy asked.

Xander dipped his head as Giles paused for a moment.

"I am afraid Faith, Robin and the others could not get away," Giles reported. "The Watcher's Council has been heavily exhausted in resources since the rise of Lucifer. In the hours since we last spoke, several of our forces have been attacked by his followers and many have gathered at places of worship to corrupt, possess and manipulate the religious sects. Anarchy is spreading by the hour and we had to work quickly to contain the destruction. Every available Watcher, Slayer, Potential and assigned guardian have been deployed. I am sorry."

"It's Apocalypse Now Buffy," Xander cracked glumly. "This is all the cavalry we have right now. Sorry."

"Lucifer wanted to keep us busy so we couldn't help the guys," Buffy acknowledged. "Giles, is a town full of Reapers a prelude to something big?"

As she put weight on her shredded ankle, Buffy flashed a sharp wince. She wilted to the ground and began slowly taking off her boot. Xander darted over with the first aid kit as Buffy pulled a blood soaked sock off her foot. Xander flashed her a look after taking in the ribbons of torn flesh around her ankle.

"The entire town is occupied with Reapers?" Giles asked incredulously.

"Yeah, between them, the hellhounds, that demon bitch Meg and her daddy setting up shop in this town, my instincts have been on super mega overload," Buffy moaned.

"Sounds like Lucifer is throwing one big evil party," Xander remarked as he began dabbing the blood off her ankle.

"The question is, why? What's he about to do? What's so special about..."

Buffy squeaked out a gasp as her ankle speared with pain. Xander winced with sympathy as Buffy blew out the breath very slowly.

"Carthage," she finished meekly.

"Carthage has a history that dates back to the Civil War," Giles noted. "It was dubbed the Battle of the Hellhole because of the intensity of that particular massacre."

"Okay, so Lucifer likes his towns with a bloody history, but it still doesn't explain what he's up to."

After a pause, Giles dove into his own weapons bag and rifled through the pages of his bible, marked with various tabs. After finding a certain passage, he ran a finger along the page before his face flooded with dread.

"Oh dear," he gasped softly.

"What is it Giles?" Buffy pressed.

"I believe it is Death," Giles stated.

"Death for who?" Buffy asked.

Giles reread the passage before clearing his throat.

"I must clarify," he said. "I speak of the Angel of Death and one of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"So Death is here too?" Xander asked.

Giles shook his head as he shut his bible.

"Death must be raised from Hell," Giles said grimly.

As her gut rumbled with an unsettling feeling, Buffy hobbled to her feet.

"So he's thinking, two down, two to go," Xander added dryly.

"Not if I can help it. I need to get back to Sam and Dean," Buffy said urgently. "Did you bring the vials?"

"We brought enough for everyone in your group, as you requested last night," Giles confirmed. "Andrew is ready and waiting with medical supplies for anyone transported back to Home Base."

Buffy collected the vials and stuffed them in her pocket.

"Okay, Jo's in bad shape," Buffy reported.

"What about the hellhounds?" Giles asked.

"I'll have to be faster than them," Buffy replied as she tested the cloth brace Xander had fastened around her ankle.

Giles rifled through his bag for a weapon made of iron as Xander loaded his dart gun.

"We will accompany you," Giles said.

Xander and Buffy readied their weapons as Giles fished out a blood red colored piece of chalk from his bag. Giles made the same slit with the red chalk and watched the protective barrier collapse in one strong blast of wind. Buffy leaned her weight on her left side as Giles and Xander flanked her. They quickly made their way down the alley and peered around, scoping the street.

"Do you have any clue where they might be?" Xander asked softly.

"I didn't get a good look at the storefront," Buffy said.  
But they were heading that way."

Buffy pointed toward a section of retail stores on the far end of the street. Xander and Giles kept in step with Buffy as they made their way toward the storefronts.

"Or, we can follow the trail of blood," Xander pointed, nodding at the spots of blood painting the dirt. "Looks like they go toward the hardware..."

Xander abruptly stopped talking as spooky growls snapped the air. Giles ushered Buffy in the direction of the hardware store.

"Go Buffy, we will hold them off as long as we..."

Giles gasped as he hit the ground hard, a hellhound quickly shredding its claws into his right leg.

"Giles!" Buffy roared as she swiped her iron knife over Giles.

Xander took aim and fired off a dart, causing the hellhound to wail, but the demon dog didn't let go of Giles.

"Go Buffy!" Giles cried.

Buffy took out the vial for her transport and smashed it into Giles' shoulder, sending him away in a blink.

"Run Xander!"

Xander clutched Buffy's good arm and tugged her along with him as the hellhounds snapped at their feet, roaring furiously. When the growls suddenly turned into whimpers, Buffy and Xander curiously glanced over their shoulders to see a man in the middle of the street. Buffy winced as her senses speared through her system at a maddening pace.

"It's him," she gasped. "Lucifer."

Xander whipped out a secondary weapon from a holster strapped around his right thigh as Lucifer strolled toward Buffy without an ounce of fear. Gauging her agitation, Xander snapped off a compact rocket launcher, hitting Lucifer in the chest with a hot white fireball. Lucifer crumbled to the ground as the fireball disintegrated into his chest. A second later, Lucifer folded upright and glared murderously at Xander.

"That hurt."

As Xander took aim again, Lucifer waved his hand, sending Xander flying through the air. Buffy saw Xander crash into an abandoned car before she directed her sights at Lucifer, pulling her spelled knife out. She glared back at Lucifer as he sauntered toward her. He perched a few feet from her and smiled casually.

"The Slayer, a pleasure to meet you."

"Lucifer," Buffy growled.

"In the flesh," Lucifer acknowledged.

Buffy glanced at Lucifer's vessel, his face pocketed with faint burn marks. She turned her head, staring at one of the burn marks on his cheek.

"You know, with your fair skin, you should really start using sun block," she quipped flatly.

Lucifer cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, taking a long study of Buffy.

"You're interesting," he remarked.

Buffy gripped her knife as Lucifer remained undaunted by her intimidating glare.

"I can feel the darkness inside you," he replied with an admirable smile.

Buffy deepened her fierce glare as she took a defiant stance.

"Is that a pickup line? Look, let's cut to the chase, you want to have a coming out party for Death, well sorry but I'm here to crash it."

Lucifer thickened his intense look as Buffy felt an odd sensation rippling through her mind.

"You've led a very - fascinating life, haven't you Slayer?"

Buffy fumed with realization as the rippling in her mind ceased.

"Get out of my head!" she barked.

Lucifer simply smiled wryly.

"I'm on a tight schedule anyway," he replied coolly. "So I'll be going, but before I do, I have...a proposition for you."

Buffy found herself snorting deeply with disbelief.

"Are you kidding?"

"You carry around a lot of pain," Lucifer stated. "Yet you keep fighting for these disgusting hairless apes that have no idea you exist. You save their lives so they can continue to destroy themselves."

"Blah blah blah," Buffy chimed brusquely. "You're not ending the world and you're not taking Sam. You're gonna have to have go through me."

As Buffy raised her knife to strike, Lucifer held a hand up, palm facing out at her. She growled loudly as her hand was pinned to the air, like a nail to a wall.

"I think you might find what I have to offer, of interest, so...let's talk shall we?"

As Buffy opened her mouth, she heard Xander calling her name. Lucifer kept his eyes on her, drew an eerie smile and then snapped his fingers.

Dean and Sam stood a few feet away from Ellen as she comforted Jo.

"We got the Devil's agenda, where he's having his Dead Man's Party and what time to show up with our shiny present," Dean said softly, drawing back his jacket to display the Colt.

"Uh huh," Sam acknowledged. "All we have to do now is, oh evade a pack of hellhounds and find the farm before the clock strikes midnight."

"But we gotta get Ellen and Jo out of town before that," Dean added.

Sam caught his brother's sight veering toward the doors, his face heavy with contemplation.

"That's gonna be a bit difficult," Sam said.

"Well, what, gurney, stretcher, wagon?"

"I'll take a look," Sam offered.

Sam turned toward the back of the store until he and Dean tensed with alarm at the frantic knocking on the door. Sam and Dean exchanged looks as they took out their weapons and cautiously approached the doors.

"Is that...Xander?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah, what the hell..."

Sam and Dean quickly unchained the doors and let Xander inside. Sam quickly replenished the salt line as Xander clapped his hands on his knees and struggled to breathe.

"Dean! Sam!" Xander said through heavy breaths.

"Xander, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Giles and I came to help Buffy," Xander bellowed. "We found her just in time too. She was a breath away from becoming major hellhound chow."

Dean swallowed down the tight knot of dread clogging his throat as he took in Xander's heavy concern.

"Is she okay?"

"For the most part," Xander said. "Her ankle was a chew toy and the rest of her, well, it's bad but give her some time for her healing powers to..."

Xander gulped down the rest of his statement as he took notice of Jo and Ellen. Dean nodded toward Ellen and Jo.

"Xander, that's Ellen and Jo," he said.

Dean looked over Xander as a realization popped through his mind.

"You used that mist portal thing to get here, right?"

Xander nodded as Dean started brewing with hope.

"That means you can get people out of here," he replied, his eyes shifting over to Jo. "So hand some of those purple puffs over."

Xander rummaged through his pocket until his face sunk with dread.

"Buffy took the ones for you," he said. "We were on our way to you when...Lucifer took her..."

Dean stamped down the immense horror building in his gut as Sam met his eyes.

"Lucifer took her," Dean reiterated softly.

"Yeah, one minute Buffy was doing her taunting a demon speech and then the next, Lucifer snapped his fingers and they were both gone."

Xander rifled through a pocket of his gear bag.

"But you can take mine transport," he said, handing it to Dean. "We're experiencing technical difficulties with all the evil here, so you need to be at least at the outskirts of town to get a clean shot back to Home Base."

Dean cupped the vial and nodded.

"Well, we'll just add that to the list."

"Don't bother guys," Jo said weakly.

Sam and Dean shifted their sights to Ellen and Jo.

"Let's not sugar coat this, okay?" Jo said, her eyelids fluttering open and shut.

Xander hung back as Sam and Dean walked over to Jo.

"I got no feeling in my legs, can't even move them," she added. "And my guts...hell, I breathe too long and they seep out a little more, you can't move me. So, let's just...let's just see the big picture."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks before regarding Jo.

"I ain't gonna be leaving this town."

Ellen shook her head fiercely.

"Don't you talk like that Joanna Beth," she snapped.

"Come on mom," Jo pleaded. "Look at me, I can't pick up a weapon, I can't even keep my damn eyes open for too long. But I've got my thumbs and we're in a hardware store, we got rock salt, propane, wiring, everything at our disposal."

"Everything at our disposal for what?" Sam pressed.

"For building a bomb to blow those hellhound bitches right outta the sky Sam," Jo affirmed.

Sam and Dean shined their incredulousness.

"Oh hell no, no way," Dean grunted.

"You have a better idea Dean? Do you?" Jo challenged. "We came here five strong and look at our numbers now. A damn Angel and a Slayer got chalked off in a matter of hours. We got hellhounds circling this town, they've gotten a taste of us and they will keep huntin' you forever Dean. So the best plan we got right now, is to just let those blood thirsty bitches walk right in, you guys get as far as you can and then I hit the button and blow those mutts back to hell. If anything, you'll get a get a good minute ahead of 'em."

"I'm not gonna let you to do that Jo, no," Ellen cried.

Jo slowly shifted her eyes to her mom.

"This ain't some ghost chase mom," Jo groaned. "We signed up to hunt down the Devil. Where we are right now, this could get us a good crack at him, and if this is what it takes, then we have to do it."

Ellen deepened her horror, shaking her head frantically.

"No way in hell Jo! No!" she wailed.

Ellen shot her eyes up to Dean.

"This isn't..."

"Please mom," Jo cut in. "This is most likely your last opportunity to not look at me like a little girl. You probably should seize it huh?"

Jo managed a humorous smile as Ellen sobbed softly. After a moment, Ellen composed herself, her face knitting with conviction as she eyed Sam and Dean with a stony look.

"Well? What are you waiting for boys? You know what to do!"

Sam and Dean quickly split off through the store, grabbing various materials off shelves. Xander shadowed Dean, offering his free hands to hold supplies. Eventually, Dean, Sam and Xander dumped all the items on a bench table. As Sam and Dean rummaged through the parts and began deftly assembling pieces together, Xander watched anxiously.

"Anything I can do guys?" he asked.

As Sam diligently worked, Dean nodded and reached into his pocket.

"Yeah, you can take this back," he said, taking out the vial.

Sam paused for a moment as Dean set the vial in front of Xander.

"But I came here to help," Xander pointed.

"I appreciate it man, I really do," Dean replied. "But you gotta get back to Home Base and start looking for the Slayer. Because wherever Lucifer took her, I'm banking it's not paradise, it's probably worse than anyone can imagine - so take that and get with Andrew and go find her as soon as possible."

Seeing Xander seeping with reluctance, Dean tightened with determination.

"Sam and me, we've got this," he said staunchly. "Worse case scenario, things go from worse to pure Hell on Earth, you're gonna need the Slayer. So find her."

Xander glanced at Sam who nodded firmly in agreement.

"He's right Xander," Sam said. "You need to find Buffy."

After a long moment of staring at Sam and Dean, Xander heaved a sigh.

"I don't have a choice here, do I?"

"No," Sam and Dean answered in unison.

Several hours later, as the sun bled into the horizon, Sam and Dean lined up their makeshift bombs across the table. Sam gingerly lifted Jo's hand up as Dean strung out the wire to the remote. Ellen kept herself busy as Dean set the remote underneath Jo's hand.

"Alright, we're all set," Dean said in a slow breath.

Sam stood back near Ellen and Xander as Jo began crying very softly. Xander gulped as he witnessed Dean comforting Jo. He cleared his throat and looked away, zipping up his gear bag as Ellen walked over to Jo, sitting beside her.

"You can't mom...," Jo said.

Sam and Dean glanced at Ellen and Jo, catching Ellen's look of determination.

"Now honey, you said it yourself, you can't move, so who's gonna let those mutts in?" Ellen pointed. "It's gotta be me. This is bigger than some 'ghost chase', you're right. It's bigger than all of us here."

Jo nodded as Ellen gently gripped her daughter's head.

"And you sure as hell know you ain't going through this on your own," Ellen said adamantly.

Dean's guarded expression suddenly cracked with intense dread as he reluctantly acknowledged the dwindling numbers.

"You boys better get going," Ellen said firmly.

"But El..." Dean started to protest.

Ellen glared with conviction as she swung her eyes from Sam to Dean.

"Get going NOW," Ellen barked.

Sam glanced at Dean, the two brothers holding looks before angling toward the doors.

"One more thing Dean," Ellen said.

Dean swung around as Ellen approached him.

"You hit it hard and you don't hold back," she grunted. "And make it count."

Dean let out a slow breath and nodded as Ellen started unchaining the doors. Sam, Xander and Dean hovered by the doors as Ellen pulled the chain from the handles, sweeping her feet across the salt line, letting them out. Sam, Dean and Xander bolted out fast, not looking back.

As the sounds of hellhounds roared in the distance, Sam flew across a fire escape, Dean and Xander right on his heels. After bounding down an alley, all three jumped at the jarring sound of the hardware store exploding behind them. Sam and Dean paused, gauging their sights at the fiery cloud billowing in the sky.

Sam and Dean took a breath as they exchanged looks and then bolted off their feet.

Once they hit the outskirts of town, Sam and Dean paused on the side of a road to bid Xander goodbye.

"This is it Xan, thanks for everything," Dean said, patting Xander on the shoulder.

Xander nodded as took out the transport vial.

"Good luck Dean," Xander said. "Sam."

Sam nodded, extending a hand toward Xander. They shook hands as Xander picked a spot before raising the vial in the air, preparing to chuck it to the ground.

"And Xander, one last thing," Dean added in. "Have someone let me know...when you find her..."

"Will do."

Sam and Dean watched Xander dissipating within a cloud of purple mist before pushing down the road.

Sometime later, as Sam and Dean crept through the bushes lining a farm, they took notice of dozens of men standing together in a field, staring off at something in the distance.

"Well, looks like we know where those missing people turned up," Dean remarked softly.

Sam nodded as he mentally prepared himself, noticing his brother doing the same.

"It's game time," Dean said.

"Yep. Any poignant final speeches?"

"Nope, I'm set."

"So am I."

Sam and Dean took one last, final moment before charging through the crowd. Sam raised his shotgun, aiming at Lucifer's back as he shoveled dirt into a very large hole.

"I'm here you bastard," Sam snarled.

Lucifer casually turned as Sam and Dean stalked toward him. Lucifer dropped the shovel as he stared down the barrel of Sam's shotgun.

"Sam. You didn't have to bring that," he said calmly. "I have no intention of causing you harm."

Dean took a step forward, standing even with Sam. He drew a stony glare at Lucifer.

"That's good to know," he grunted. "But me, I have every intention of causing you harm. So eat this!"

Dean whipped out the Colt, leveled it at Lucifer's head and fired without a breath's hesitation. Lucifer crumbled to the ground as the men surrounding him simply stared blankly, not retaliating. Dean and Sam glanced down at Lucifer with circumspect eyes. After a minute, Lucifer inhaled, opened his eyes and adjusted his body.

"Now THAT really hurt," he said.

Lucifer slowly rose as Sam and Dean shaded with horror. Lucifer cocked his head as he studied the Colt.

"Well, I've seen that before," he said in a sedated tone. "How'd you get it back?"

Lucifer suddenly drew a furious frown, slamming his fist square into Dean's face, blowing him far back into a tree. Sam watched Dean crash into a tree, slumping to the ground, before turning back to Lucifer.

"Finally, we're alone."

Sam ran off to check on Dean, picking up a faint pulse.

"You shouldn't feel all that bad. That gun will kill almost anything, except for five things in creation and yes, you guessed it, I'm one of the five," Lucifer taunted. "Sit tight for one second Sam, I'm just finishing up."

Sam stood up after checking on Dean. He strutted over to Lucifer who was leaning on a shovel. Lucifer gave a smug smile as he eyed the men gathered around.

"I have to say, this night went off without a hitch," Lucifer boasted. "The only thing that would top it is if you just said one word, you know which one Sam."

"You can forget it," Sam vexed. "I'm never saying yes!"

Lucifer shrugged, taking the shovel up and throwing more dirt into the hole.

"You say that now but I'm sure, in time, you will. Very soon in fact. In good 'ol Motor City."

"Shut up you friggin sonofabitch!" Sam growled. "I will NEVER stop hunting you. I'm gonna be the one to end you!"

Lucifer rocked back on his heels and beamed an admirable smile.

"Oh, nice," he cheered. "I like that passion. That repressed rage stuffed deep down inside, keep it up, I can use it later."

A few minutes later, Sam drifted back to Dean and checked on him again. Dean uttered a low groan as his head bobbed from side to side. When Sam saw his brother's eyes rolling open, he sighed in relief.

"It takes a lot to keep you Winchesters down it seems," Lucifer remarked. "One last chance to say yes Sam, I'll make it worth your while."

"No," he barked.

Sam helped Dean to his feet, glaring furiously at Lucifer. Lucifer glanced at Dean and then back at Sam, smiling.

"You won't even consider it? Not even for your brother? If it would give him something back that I took from him? Something...blonde, pretty and...spirited..."

Lucifer gave a knowing expression to Sam. Sam absorbed the look, glancing at Dean very briefly before turning back to Lucifer.

"No," he said adamantly.

Lucifer shrugged again, continuing with his ritual. Sam and Dean watched as the crowd of men fell, one by one, flashing gold light from their eye sockets and mouths. Lucifer drew a pleased smile as Sam and Dean gaped at him in shock.

Lucifer snorted in amusement as he looked at Sam and Dean.

"Really? You care about demons now?"

Seconds later, as Lucifer stood over the mass grave in the ground, Sam glared at the Devil's back while Dean shifted his sights between him and his brother. As the ground began to tremble violently, Cass appeared in front of Sam and Dean, drawing a finger to his lips.

As Lucifer started to turn toward Sam and Dean, Cass whisked them away.

Later, as the early hours of the morning approached, Sam, Dean and Bobby gathered around the fireplace stewing in silent reflection. Bobby clutched the photograph he had taken earlier, staring at the faces of the fallen and missing. Sam and Dean glanced over Bobby's shoulder, absorbing the photograph of everyone. Dean absorbed the photo of the Slayer wedged between him and Sam and let out a sigh, feeling a painful heaviness in his heart.

Bobby chucked the picture into the flames of the burning fire as Dean took out his phone and checked for messages. He let out another sigh when he saw there were no new messages. Bobby grunted very low as Sam and Dean watched the photograph slowly burning away in the fire.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17** – **She's Not There**

_Covers episode Sam Interrupted_

* * *

A few days later: 

Dean raised his machete in the air, ready to strike as Sam kept the demon pinned against a cement column.

"Wait," the demon said. "I can tell you where your pretty blonde lover is."

The female demon grinned wickedly, shining her long sharp teeth. Sam studied his brother as he maintained his icy, murderous glare.

"Rotting in Hell," the demon chortled.

Dean simply deepened his glare as he brought his machete down toward her neck.

"Then say hi for me," he snarled just before the blade severed through the neck.

A few minutes later, Dean and Sam trekked out of the warehouse, bloodied and bruised from their battle with the demon. Dean spat out a clot of blood from his mouth as he flung the trunk of the Impala open. He roughly tossed the machete inside and then leaned against the car. As a tense silence drifted through the air, Sam watched his brother wiping the blood spatter from his face with a rag.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm swell," Dean grunted irascibly.

Dean twisted around and chucked the bloody rag into the trunk as Sam noticed him eyeing the two pink camouflage duffels stuffed in the back.

"You don't think it, you know, really knew where….."

Dean whipped his eyes on Sam in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" he scoffed. "Are you back to trusting demons again?"

Sam heaved a deep sigh. "No, I was just….what if there's a demon that knows where Lucifer took her?"

"Sam," Dean said in a warning tone.

"I know you don't want to talk about it Dean, I know," Sam acknowledged. "But if there is a possibility - however small or outrageous - that a demon actually knows where she is, we can't just ignore that."

Dean absorbed Sam's knowing look before shaking his head.

"Look, Giles and the gang are looking for her twenty four seven," he said brusquely. "They'll find her without getting into bed with another demon. Cause you know how that's turned out for us lately?"

Dean spat out a sigh of exasperation as he clapped the trunk shut and threw Sam a disgruntled frown.

"Let's blow this freaky town, okay?" he said impatiently as he charged toward the driver side door.

Once inside the car, Dean rolled down his window and flew down the dirt road when Sam felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He glanced at the caller ID and frowned curiously.

"Hello? Andrew? Uh, we're in a town just outside of Jasper," he replied.

Sam passed his brother a look as he deepened his frown of curiosity.

"No, I didn't know anything about it…..you told Dean? No, he didn't…..yeah, we'll be there."

Sam put his phone away and beamed his frown upon his brother.

"Andrew said we missed an important meeting at Home Base, LAST week," he said.

Dean shot a clueless look at Sam as he scrolled through the radio stations.

"Oh, did we?"

"Yeah, Dean, he said he called you about it," Sam replied sharply.

"He did?"

Dean scratched his chin as he footed the gas pedal deeper into the floorboards.

"I guess it must have slipped my mind," he reasoned.

Sam scoffed as his face knitted with skepticism.

"More like you blew it off," he challenged. "Andrew also sent you a couple of text messages to remind you."

"Huh," Dean uttered as he took out his cell and checked the messages. "Oh, when he said 'can't wait for our little rendezvous' – I thought he was being, you know, freaky so I ignored all his text messages."

"Dean," Sam chided, calling him on his cluelessness.

"Okay, okay, so I blew it off," Dean admitted. "But finding a way to stop the Apocalypse is more important than some family meeting right now."

"That meeting _was_ about stopping the Apocalypse," Sam announced. "We were the only no shows. There's another big meeting in two days and we're expected to be there."

Dean shined his reluctance until Sam's scolding look lingered.

"Alright fine," he moaned. "But you're not hiding out in the car this time. If I'm gettin' ass reamed by the Super Chick Squad, so are you."

"Fine," Sam grumbled.

* * *

_Two days later:_

Dean swung into the drive of Home Base and cut the engine. He rapped his hands apprehensively on the steering wheel as he stared at the house for a long moment. He rolled his head around, stretched and then popped his door open.

"Alright, let's do this."

Sam and Dean climbed out of the car and trekked up to the door, just as Andrew swung it open.

"Hey Andrew," Dean said.

Andrew looked sorrowful at Dean before he bear hugged him and began sobbing into his shoulder.

"Oh Dean," he moaned. "I'm so glad you're finally here. We can all take comfort in this horrible time."

Dean shifted uncomfortably as Andrew clutched him tighter and bawled some more.

"You must be going crazy without her," Andrew wailed. "I feel for you Dean, I really do."

As Sam snickered softly, Dean shot him a glare. Andrew released Dean and immediately threw his arms around Sam and sobbed continuously.

"Oh Sam," he moaned. "Don't think anyone has forgotten about you and your perilous journey….."

Dean snickered softly this time as Andrew buried his face in Sam's shoulder.

"We must stay strong," Andrew bellowed. "Buffy would want us to forge on."

"Stand down Andrew," Xander cracked as he strolled down the foyer.

Andrew released Sam and stepped out of the way to let the guys inside. Xander gave a friendly nod to Sam and Dean.

"Glad to see you guys made it out of Carthage," he remarked.

"You too," Dean said sincerely. "What about Giles?"

"Luckily, he was dropped into the next town. Some people picked him up and got him help. His leg looks like Beef Jerky though."

"I will be fine in a few weeks."

Giles hobbled out into the hallway, his arms slung over crutches. Dean and Sam ambled toward Giles, glancing at his right leg set in a cast.

"Sam, Dean, it's good to see you both," Giles said. "Please make yourselves at home. We are still expecting a few people before the meeting commences."

Sam and Dean nodded as a group of newbie Slayers emerged from the training room and headed their way. Dean passed Sam a wry look.

"Remember when you bend over, hold on to those ankles real tight," he said.

Sam rolled his eyes as the young girls chattered and twirled their weapons. A few of the girls gawked at Sam and Dean before veering off in different directions. When a couple girls lingered neared the guys, a familiar voice encouraged them to move on.

"No time for gawking girls, field training in five minutes."

Sam and Dean turned around to see Faith ushering the girls through the hall. Sam gulped in awkwardness as Faith turned her eyes to Dean.

"Welcome back Deanis," Faith acknowledged with a grin.

Dean shook his head and shot Faith a dry look.

"Still with that huh?"

Faith shrugged as she widened her grin.

"Still have it?"

Faith rolled her eyes down Dean.

"Guess so," she snorted.

Faith chortled softly as her eyes shifted to Sam.

"Sam."

Sam cleared his throat as Faith rolled her eyes over him.

"Hey, Faith. It's um….good to see you."

"Yeah, it's been a long time huh big guy?"

Faith shimmied up to Sam, slapping her good hand on her hip as her eyes narrowed on him. As an uncomfortable, tense silence drifted between them, Dean took a few steps back.

"Awk-ward," he sang softly.

"No time to catch up," Faith said as she pivoted toward a set of doors leading to the yard. "I'll see you boys at the meeting unless you plan on discreetly running away but piece of advice – don't."

When Dawn appeared at the opposite side of the hallway, Dean let out a sigh as she immediately glowered at him.

"Hey Dawn," he said politely.

Dawn stormed down the hall and curled her hands into fists.

"If my sister's dead cause of you, I swear I will boil your insides!" she growled.

As Dawn raised her fists to strike at him, Xander quickly intervened, holding her back.

"Come on Dawnie, I need your help with…something."

As Xander ushered Dawn away, Dean merely drew an amused smirk at Sam.

"Well, Dawn's as pleasant as ever huh?"

Sam and Dean roamed through the hallways, glancing into various rooms.

"It's….weird to be back here," Sam said.

"Tell me about it," Dean groaned.

Sam paused in the hall and peered into the training facility.

"Wow," he gasped. "They redid the place."

Sam took a long look at the updated equipment before walking around. Dean found himself flashing on the last time he'd been in the training room.

"How did they find the money for all of this?"

After staring at the target contraption for awhile, Dean snapped out of his daze and addressed Sam.

"Oh uh, Xander mentioned something about Andrew creating some charitable fund for 'underprivileged girls'."

Sam set a weapon back in place as he turned and cocked an eyebrow.

"Underprivileged girls? Seriously?"

"Yeah, apparently you get enough teenage girls complaining about not being able to go to a prom and bam, you get a charity."

Andrew poked his head inside, still looking solemn.

"Dean, did you bring any of Buffy's belongings? I want to settle them in her room before she gets back."

"You found her?" Dean asked with anxious surprise.

Andrew folded his hands together and shook his head.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean…..but we will, I meant…."

Andrew bellowed with a sigh and moped.

"I finished setting everything up for the meeting and no one needs help with training right now so I - I need something to keep myself busy. If I have free time I know I'll start thinking about my queen and then I'll just breakdown again. It's been a difficult past few days for me."

Andrew burst with emotion as he leaned into Dean and began sobbing into his shoulder again.

"I miss her so much Dean," he whined. "It's just not the same without her here."

Andrew shuddered with tears and bawled loudly. Dean shifted uncomfortably as Andrew clung to him, heaving with more tears.

"Oh thank you for allowing me to let it out Dean," Andrew whimpered. "When Buffy told us you were back in her life, I was the first one to step up and support her. I believed in you because she did. And though she's not here physically, I can feel her spirit and I can see why she's stood by you."

Andrew stepped back and cupped Dean's cheek, flashing an admirable look.

"God Bless you Dean Winchester," he cheered. "I feel so much better now."

Andrew smoothed out the wrinkles in his tweed coat and wiped his eyes. He inhaled a deep breath before exiting the training facility.

"God Bless You!" Andrew roared again.

"Yeah, not so much," Dean groaned.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sam and Dean drifted into the large conference room packed with people. Xander, Faith, Giles and Andrew were seated near the front of the table as the newbie Slayers took seats. Andrew waved at Sam and Dean and then pointed to the two empty chairs near him.

"I saved you seats!" he said.

Sam and Dean ambled toward the empty chairs as the young girls watched them with calculating stares. Sam grabbed the first empty chair, forcing Dean to sit next to Andrew. Dean shot Sam a dirty look, prompting Sam to smirk. Andrew got up from his seat and moved to the pink leather chair at the head of the conference table. He kissed his hand and then placed his hand on the top of the chair, passing his affections along.

Dean stared at the empty chair for a long moment as Andrew began punching keys on his laptop. As an uneasy feeling brewed in his gut, Dean turned in his seat the longer his sights were drawn to that empty chair. He blinked rapidly when he heard the stir of familiar laughter and then, for a very short second, he saw her there, swinging back and forth in her seat, tapping a pen fervently against the table, that inquisitive look flaring in her eyes as she strategized a plan in her head.

Dean kept staring at the chair as she faded away. When he felt an abrupt nudge in his arm, he snapped out of his daze to see Andrew looking at him with a consoling look. Andrew cupped his wrist and then passed along a stack of binders, setting one down in front of Dean.

Dean settled back in his seat, flipping the binder open as the meeting rolled on. A few minutes later, Willow appeared on a large wall mounted computer screen.

"Hello everyone!" she said.

Willow squinted as she looked closer into the screen.

"Hello, Sam. Dean. Glad you decided not to be chickens and blow us off this time," she said.

Willow's joking smirk transitioned into a brief glare. Sam cleared his throat and averted his eyes while Dean simply absorbed the handful of looks and muffled laughs from a few of the newbie Slayers.

"Please tell us you have good news," Andrew said hopefully.

Willow let out a sigh but held her confident expression.

"I've been traveling non stop through the realms without much luck," she informed. "My girls here have been doing locater spells but I'm afraid we haven't had any luck so far. I'll be starting my second wave of travels after this meeting, just wanted to update you all."

"Thank you Willow," Giles said. "Please let us know if we can help."

A half hour later, the meeting wrapped up as Giles, Xander, Faith and Andrew gathered together to divide duties among their teams. Sam headed over to the group as Dean casually wandered away. As fervent chatter commenced among the girls, Dean strolled out of the conference room and headed toward the living area, taking a sharp turn into Giles' study. He helped himself to the bottle of scotch sitting on Giles' credenza, killing two glasses quickly. As he poured a third, his eyes pulled over a set of pictures displayed on Giles' desk. He picked one up of Giles and the Slayer in England, standing in front of Big Ben, their arms latched together, beaming smiles.

Dean knocked back his glass and then bellowed with a sigh. He set the picture back down, refreshed his glass, sank it back and then ambled out of the study. As he heard conversation echoing in the hall, Dean trekked out the front door and headed to his car. He yanked the trunk open and pulled out two duffle bags. When we walked back inside, he bounded quickly up the stairs and into a faintly lit bedroom.

For a short moment, he hung in the doorway, staring at the unoccupied bed. His mind began to drift into the past as he saw a vivid memory of better days with the Slayer. When the memory faded away, he heaved a sigh and then settled the duffle bags on the end of the bed. After he set the last one down, he heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned his sights over his shoulder to see that familiar glare of fury as Dawn charged into the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Dawn demanded. "What are you doing with my sister's stuff huh? Don't touch anything!"

Dawn shoved Dean away from the bed and glowered deeply at him.

"Get out!" she snarled.

"Just take it easy kid," Dean said as he backed up.

"No!" Dawn barked as she kept shoving Dean in the chest. "Get the hell out of my sister's room!"

As Dawn fumed and kicked at him, Dean threw his hands up in the air and backed up towards the doorway.

"Alright, alright!" he groaned.

"I hate you! You're the worst thing that ever happened to Buffy!" Dawn shrieked. "She's so blind to keep taking you back and now she's gone! You're the reason she's gone!"

Dawn pumped her fists into Dean's chest, complete rage flooding her face.

"You're the reason Lucifer came after her! You're the reason she's not here! And you know it cause you didn't show your face last week, you know it's all your fault!"

As Dawn pummeled Dean back into the hallway, everyone in the house wandered out of rooms and gathered at the foot of the stairs. Dawn shoved Dean down the stairs, her shrieks of fury echoing throughout the house.

"You're nothing but a coward Dean! Buffy would be here now if you hadn't come back! Lucifer has her and she's probably dead! And it's your fault! It's all on you!"

Tears ripped through her eyes and her body bellowed with anger as Dean absorbed her chastising words. Xander, Giles and Sam pushed through the gathered crowd just as Dawn raised her fists at Dean.

"Stop this right now Dawn," Giles admonished from the foot of the stairs. "You will not be disrespectful in my residence."

Dawn shook her head and ignored Giles.

"No! I'm not afraid to say how we all really feel since Buffy went missing!"

Dawn charged at Dean as Xander trekked up the stairs and intervened, grabbing her wrists and holding her back. Dawn glared resentfully at Xander and then Giles.

"Stop it, stop trying to protect him!" she spat. "He knows what he's done but all of you just pat him on the back like nothing's wrong!"

Dawn growled in her throat as she rained another glare at Dean.

"I love my sister but she's a complete idiot for loving you!"

As Dawn wound her fists up for another strike, Xander pulled her away and frowned at her sternly.

"Dawn, listen, how do you think Buffy would feel about you treating Dean this way?"

"I don't care," Dawn howled. "She's not here because of him."

After another searing glare from Dawn, Dean simply edged away and bounded down the stairs. As Xander urged Dawn into her bedroom to calm down, Sam noticed his brother exiting through the front door. Sam called after him but was met with the sound of the door swinging shut.

As the crowd dispersed, Sam took off through the front door and spotted Dean bounding down the driveway.

"Dean!"

When he didn't stop, Sam huffed and quickly ambled after him.

"Dean, wait up."

Dean stopped abruptly in his tracks and groaned. He kept his back on Sam as he heard the echo of footsteps approaching.

"Just leave it Sam," he grunted.

"No Dean," Sam said. "Dawn's mad because she misses her sister. She didn't mean what she said."

Dean bellowed with a sigh as he turned on his boot heel to face Sam.

"Oh, she did, she meant every word," he said explicitly.

"Come on Dean. We both know that Buffy would have gotten into this whether you dropped back into her life or not. She would've faced Lucifer with or without us. You can't blame yourself for what happened to her or Ellen and Jo. This isn't your fault."

"It is what it is Sam," Dean said briskly.

"Dean…"

Dean held his hand up and quickly cut Sam off.

"I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?"

"To get some air and a beer," Dean answered.

Sam heaved a sigh as Dean took off into the night. When he slipped back through the door, Giles was swinging his crutches down the hall.

"Sam, I am very sorry for Dawn's behavior," he lamented. "Is Dean alright?"

Sam scoffed lightly as activity at Home Base went back to business.

"Yeah, he'll be alright after a couple dozen drinks," he said sardonically.

"We have all tried to persuade Dawn to treat Dean as Buffy wishes," Giles said. "But unfortunately, she still holds a very large grudge against him."

"It's okay, I mean, she's just looking out for her big sister," Sam remarked.

Xander bounded down the hall, rubbing his hands together as he glanced at Sam.

"Well, at least one Winchester stuck around after that ass chewing," he cracked.

Xander patted Sam's shoulder in jest.

"You're just as brave and crazy as your brother."

* * *

A short time later, after the latest updates from Andrew, Sam hung back in the meeting room watching the flocks of girls dispersing, while Giles and Xander remained huddled around Andrew's computer.

Dawn was seated at a desk in the corner, flipping through a thick text, a pair of headphones in her ears as she listened to music. She had a pad of paper and pencil at her side along with a yellow highlighter. Sam slowly walked over to her, eyeing the title of the book.

"I had to read that my freshman year," he said.

Dawn looked up at Sam as she pulled off her headphones.

"It's a bit longwinded in the first couple of chapters but it gets better," he added.

Dawn clapped her book shut and stared glumly at Sam. Sam released a deep breath as he sat down in the empty chair beside her.

"Look Dawn, I know how you feel about my brother because of his – long history with Buffy," Sam sighed. "But the reason she's gone….is because of me."

Sam leaned closer to Dawn and displayed a humbled look.

"So if you're gonna hate someone, hate me," he finished. "Lucifer took Buffy as a strategy to get me to say yes. He gave me the chance to bring her back from wherever he sent her, but I said no."

Dawn simply stared at him in silence as Giles shook his head, collecting his crutches so he could get to his feet.

"That is nonsense Sam. No one is to blame for Buffy's disappearance," he said adamantly. "She confronted Lucifer as she would any grave threat to humanity. You were right to refuse his offer Sam. Buffy made it very clear to you and your brother that under no condition were you to surrender to the Angels, not even if it were to spare her life."

"Yeah, we don't hold it against you," Xander acceded. "Buffy just did what she always does."

"She is the bravest soul I have ever known," Andrew cooed wistfully.

"But what if my sister is dead?" Dawn asked as she shot to her feet.

"We have to believe that she is not," Giles persisted.

"Then why haven't we found her? It's been weeks!" Dawn cried skeptically.

"We are searching the world for her," Giles stressed. "Everyone here has been doing their part in trying to find a clue to her location."

"Oh yeah?" Dawn snorted pugnaciously. "So how come his brother isn't here helping huh? Where is he?"

Dawn shifted her eyes to Sam and folded her arms across her chest.

"I bet he's out flirting with some floozy," she accused. "Cause that's what he does whenever Buffy's not around."

"Dawn," Giles scolded.

Dawn let out a huff and rolled her eyes as she stormed out of the meeting room.

"Whatever," she groaned.

A second later, Faith bounded into the meeting room, dragging a large guy bound with rope and masking tape. Giles, Xander and Sam gawked in wonder as the guy thrashed and howled beneath his bindings.

"Faith, what have we told you about bringing wild men home with you?" Xander quipped.

Faith cleared her throat and spat out some blood directly into the guy's face.

"This sonofabitch and his black eyed buddies attacked us when I was bringing the girls back from field training," she grunted. "I tagged his friends…"

Sam stared at the pillows of steam wafting from the demon's ears and nostrils. Faith jerked the demon's head back and smacked him hard in the face.

"But this one kept taunting me that I'm gonna join B, so I dragged his ass here," she added with a fierce glare. "He could just be fucking with me, which means I'll have a hell of a lot of fun beating the crap out of him. But if he knows something….."

Faith deepened her intimidating glare as Giles shaded with a dark look.

"Take him to the basement," Giles requested urgently. "Make sure he cannot access any sharp objects or weapons of any kind."

Giles shifted his weight on his crutches as Faith peeled the tape off the demon's mouth and removed the silver cross jammed inside.

"You'll be sorry you little bitch," the demon snarled.

"Oh yeah?" Faith said huskily.

In a flash, Faith snapped her fist back and punched the demon in the face, shoving the cross back in his mouth.

"Come on honey, we need a little time alone to bond," she growled.

As Giles hobbled along the table, gathering items, Sam took out his demon killing knife and propped a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Giles. I know the exorcism ritual, let me do this," Sam offered. "Let me help."

Giles glanced at Faith as she kept her sights locked on the demon in her grip.

"If Faith is alright with it," he said.

Faith spat more of her blood at the demon and shrugged.

"Well, it'll be like the old days, huh Sam? Come on."

Faith pulled the demon toward a back hallway as Sam quickly followed.

* * *

A few hours later, Dean snuck through the garden hugging the exterior of the property and then paused when he saw the patio and yard flooded with Slayers. Andrew and Xander were joined by an exhausted looking Robin, the three of them watching and evaluating the girls as they paired off and fought each other.

Dean stepped back into a line of trees and heaved a sigh. He pivoted toward the west side of the property and briskly walked away.

After a half mile of ambling through a large field, Dean paused at the fence line and stared off at the old farm house. As memories started to surface in his mind, he pushed them back and kept walking down a rocky, dirt path. In a few paces, he reached the foot of the cemetery – another familiar place of the past.

Dean issued another heavy sigh as he trekked through the cemetery, kicking at the pebbles and loose gravel along the path. When an eerie howl passed through the air, he bolted to a stop and tensed with alarm. A strong gust of wind pealed across the trees, stirring the branches to jut and whine. The low howls continued as another gust of wind blasted through the cemetery.

Dean released a margin of alarm as the howling winds passed over him. As the air went still suddenly, he felt his stomach turning over and his instinct prickling. He swung around and surveyed the cemetery. He strained his hearing as the eerie whisper echoed in the air behind him. Tensing with even more alarm, Dean reached for his pistol. As he pivoted around, a silver skinned creature snaked out of the shadows and simply stared at him with its cold, glowing eyes. As he kept cautious aim on the creature, it shifted its weight to reveal a set of wings wrapped around its body. The wings seemed to be carved from its flesh and unraveled to nearly six feet. Long dark gray tendrils of hair coiled around the creature's shoulders but it was the distinct, multiple mounds of flesh that caught Dean off guard. He cocked his head as his eyes inadvertently rolled over the creature's ample chest.

"Six boobs," he said in amazement.

The creature swung its head around, snapping its tendrils of hair into his body, toppling him off balance. As the locks of hair primed for a second attack, Dean noticed the talon like ends and quickly went on the defensive. He fired off a few rounds at the clawed tendrils, causing the creature to release an ear piercing shriek before it charged into him.

Dean kept firing as he hit the ground. The creature straddled him and began whipping its clawed locks at him, then flared its long teeth as it opened its mouth. Out of ammo, Dean went hand to hand, elbowing and punching the creature in the face until it snapped one of its tendrils into his neck. When he felt a tight suction, Dean gripped the tendril and ripped it out of his neck. The creature wailed in fury as the tendril wiggled in his hand.

Dean tossed the tendril aside and took out his knife as the creature circled him.

In a flash, the creature lunged at Dean, hurling him into a tree. The wings folded around him and started to squeeze him like a vise. Dean gasped for breath as he slashed his knife at the creature, hacking away at the flesh of its wings and neck. His eyes widened when he felt the creature's slimy mouth sliding down his body. He jammed the knife deeper into the creature's right wing, severing at the fibrous veins. Dark grey blood splattered his face as the creature tightened its left wing around him and roared in agony.

Dean heaved with a desperate gasp for air as the creature kept squeezing the life out of him. As his head began to curl with dizziness, he continued sawing at the creature's right wing. Through the creature's deafening shrieks, Dean barely picked up the sound of a male voice. As he struggled to breathe, he heard a whirling sound and then a hot light burst around him. The creature shrieked for a long minute as it exploded into flames.

Feeling fresh air washing over him, Dean bellowed forward and frantically sucked in several long breaths as he stared at the now ash riddled creature, two arrows jutting from its eye sockets.

"You okay Dean?"

Dean sucked in several more deep breaths as he slowly straightened to see Xander clutching a military issue crossbow.

"Yeah," Dean finally said. "What the hell was that thing?"

"A Zhu-Jiang demon," Xander said. "In Chinese folklore, it's a bird of prey that feasts on men. They usually travel in packs. Me and Faith killed a bunch of her sisters last week – she was the only one who escaped. We figured she'd come around here again, looking for vengeance. That's why no man is allowed to go off the grounds on their own."

Dean flashed a disgruntled look as he wiped some of the demon's blood off his face.

"Gee, guess I didn't get that memo," he groaned.

"Well, if you'd shown up at the meeting last week, you would have," Xander said briskly.

Seeing Xander's scolding glare, Dean relented with a sigh.

"Alright, alright, so I wasn't in the mood for another round of 'pin the blame on the ass'."

"I don't think wandering off at a time like this makes you look any less blame-full," Xander said.

As Xander shaded with an amused look, Dean acceded with a nod.

"Right. So, a bird of prey….."

"Yep. And let me just say Dean, you really know how to attract the pissed off females who want to kill you. You're two for two tonight."

As Xander chortled softly, Dean shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah," he groaned.

Feeling an itch, Dean picked at something in his open neck wound. After a short moment, he plucked out a piece of the demon's claw and flicked it to the ground.

"Oh, she got you," Xander gulped.

"Nah, she barely nicked me," Dean said in dismiss.

As Dean scratched at the wound, Xander fidgeted in his stance and gulped again.

"Dean, uh, by chance, did she um, nick other parts of you?"

Dean stopped scratching his neck as Xander flashed an awkward look.

"I'm only asking because if she did nick you in um, certain parts, you're gonna want to get an antibiotic. We've got some in Willow's lab."

"I'm fine."

"You sure? Cause syphilis isn't fun man, trust me," Xander moaned.

When the humor remained devoid in Xander's face, Dean reeled with shock.

"Uh what? Syphi…..are you saying that six boobed bird thing had an STD?"

"Pretty much, I mean, you were lucky she was the last one because before we caught her sisters, they were raising hell in this city, attacking lone males, taking their 'turns' with them until they finally finished them off. Some of the victims we found were…..missing parts and others had….festering parts…."

Xander shaded with horror as Dean replayed his fight with the demon.

"Well, that makes sense now why I felt like she was gonna blow me….."

As the realization settled in, Dean let out a sigh and shook his head.

"What a friggin' crazy night," he muttered.

After a quick survey of the cemetery, Dean found his pistol and pocketed it as Xander kept cautious watch out for any demons.

"How'd you find me?" Dean asked as he headed back through the cemetery.

"I saw you trying to sneak away from all those scary girls on the patio," Xander cracked. "So I followed you to make sure you had some back up in case something happened, which, being in Demon Central, is ninety nine point nine percent likely."

After trekking into the clearing, Dean took a brief moment to display an appreciative look at Xander.

"Yeah, you saved my ass so I owe you a beer."

"I'll pass on the beer but I'll take an answer."

Dean swept his eyes from the dark skyline and noticed Xander's face was heavy with wonder.

"Uh, okay, what's the question?"

Xander's affable expression suddenly cut with a frown of annoyance.

"What the hell were you thinking huh?"

Dean stared at Xander's glare and shined his genuine cluelessness.

"What are we talking about here?"

"I'm talking about you falling off the 'Buffy only' bandwagon," Xander spat as he drifted closer to Dean and poked him roughly in the shoulder. "You get me now?"

Dean shined his surprise as Xander deepened his glare.

"She told you?"

"She didn't have too," Xander stated. "Buffy called me the night before you hit Carthage, well, she called Home Base, I answered the call. The point is, after Angel, you're the only guy that makes her cry those painful, 'can't even speak through them' kind of tears. I know your past with her has been messy and complicated and often downright hell, so I'm not gonna ask for details. All I want to know is when we find her, what do you plan on doing? Are you gonna grovel and beg and fix it or are you gonna walk away again? Because if it's the latter, friend or no friend of mine, I will kick your ass."

Xander curled his hands into fists to emphasize his sincerity. After soaking in the threat, Dean shaded with disbelief.

"So, despite what you know, you're still on board with me sticking around and making her life miserable?"

Xander relaxed his hands and fell back into his agreeable expression.

"I've learned there are two kinds of miserable when Buffy's with a guy, she's either – 'Mopey and Miserable' because she's missing you, or she's 'Scorned and Pissed' and making everyone ELSE miserable. So if I have to deal with one, I'll take the first, because at least at the core, she's happy and not looking for a fight."

As Dean absorbed his knowing look, the brief silence was cut by the sound of static filtering through Xander's two way radio.

"Xander, where are you?" asked Andrew. "You're not alone are you? There's a vicious man eating demon still out there!"

Xander picked the radio off his belt clip and spoke into it as Dean let out a long sigh.

"I'm with Dean, we're heading back."

As Xander set his radio back on his belt clip, Dean pushed off toward Home Base. After a half mile, they reached the edge of the property. Dean glanced at the patio grounds and noticed the training session with the Slayer newbies had wrapped up. There were just a few girls milling around as Robin camped out in a lounge chair with a large text in his lap while Andrew was seated behind his laptop. Andrew shot to his feet as Dean and Xander approached.

"Oh my goodness Dean, what happened to you?" Andrew gasped.

"Oh nothing big, I was just attacked by a naked woman with six boobs, I didn't get her name and she didn't even buy me a drink before getting fresh with me," Dean replied with a dry smile.

"The Zhu Jiang got you? Oh no," Andrew moaned. "We better whisk you off to Willow's lab so you can get inoculated right now - wouldn't want any of your precious parts to get infected!"

As Andrew tried to usher Dean inside, he batted the Junior Watcher away.

"I'm fine," he persisted. "And so are my 'precious' parts."

Andrew scowled skeptically.

"How can you be certain? Did you thoroughly inspect yourself? We have a four way mirror in the basement if you want to check. Even the smallest prick by those Zhus can cause a mild viral infection," he said apprehensively. "If it's not treated, you'll experience constant nausea, dizziness and skin irritations. You should get an antibiotic just to be safe; we need you healthy and strong in the fight against Lucifer. Buffy would insist you take care of yourself so in her absence; I am going to make sure you do."

As Andrew fussed over him some more, Dean let out an exasperated sigh and stumbled into the house.

"Oh fine."

As Dean bounded through the living area, he spotted Sam at the end of the corridor. Sam met his eyes and drifted over to him.

"Dean, what happened to you?"

"Long story."

"You two can catch up later, right now your brother needs an injection," Andrew insisted.

"An injection?"

Sam raised an eyebrow as Faith passed through the hall. She stopped and smirked at Dean when she overheard the conversation.

"Better hurry, or I won't get to call you 'Deanis' anymore and what fun would that be?"

Sam frowned curiously as Dean bounded away.

* * *

A short time later, Sam wandered into Willow's lab and found his brother standing over a sink, staring in a mirror as he cleaned the cuts on his face and neck.

"Hey, you okay?"

Dean tossed the bloodied cotton swabs into the trash and then picked up his jacket.

"Yeah, I'm good. What were you doing while I was out?"

"Interrogating a demon," Sam revealed. "It kept taunting Faith about Buffy. So we spent a couple hours trying to get it to talk."

"We? You mean you and Faith?"

"Um yeah, I offered to help with the exorcism since Giles has his hands full."

"Oh. Well, did you find out anything?"

Sam shook his head and sighed in disappointment as Dean walked out of the lab and into the hallway. As they paused at the foot of the stairs, Sam caught his brother's eyes drifting upward toward the elder Summers' bedroom.

"You want to hang out some more? See if we can help out?"

Dean ripped his eyes from the stairs and shifted them toward the door.

"Nah, too many hands are already in the pot you know? The best thing we can do is get back out there and keep huntin' stuff."

As Dean headed for the front door, Faith appeared in the foyer.

"You guys heading out?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, sorry to cut your fun short Faith," Dean said wryly.

Faith shrugged and drew an amused smirk.

"I'm sure we'll see ya again soon and then I can start another round of fun."

"Great, looking forward to it."

"You guys watch your back," Faith said.

As Faith slipped by Sam, she smacked him on the butt. Sam jumped in startle and then flashed an awkward expression as Faith rolled her eyes down his backside and grinned.

"I know I am," she said with a wink.

Sam fidgeted in his stance as Faith sashayed away. Dean caught Faith throwing one last teasing smirk at Sam before disappearing into a room.

"Looks like you two made up huh? I guess there's nothing like a little demon interrogation to bring old 'friends' together again."

"It wasn't really like that," Sam insisted. "We didn't talk much – we were in the basement with the demon and we just sort of hit a….groove after awhile and then when we were done….she just said 'bygones'. Did you….did you tell her everything I….did?"

"No, why would I?"

"You told Buffy everything," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah well, I was pissed at you and it just came out," Dean groused. "Ready to go?"

Sam nodded as Dean swung the door open. As they passed through the doorway, they heard a familiar voice echoing from the east corridor.

"Hey guys, wait up!"

Sam and Dean paused in the driveway as Xander bounded out the door. Dean acknowledged Xander with a nod.

"Hey Xan, you need a ride?"

"Nope, consider me your new Slayer backup."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks as Xander shouldered two duffle bags.

"Look, Buffy made us all promise that if something took her out of the fight for a time, one of us would step in and make sure you guys had some backup," Xander replied. "So I volunteered."

Dean flashed a skeptical frown at Xander.

"Volunteered? Or was it more like you picked the short straw?"

"I offered," Xander said.

After Dean deepened his skeptical frown, Xander quickly caved.

"Okay so everyone else was busy," he confessed.

"I figured," Dean said with an understanding nod. "But we're okay man. I mean, we don't really have anything lined up yet and you'd be of more use here anyway."

"But I made a promise," Xander emphasized.

"I know and I forgive you for breaking it," Dean replied firmly. "Let's go Sam."

As Dean pushed off toward the car, Sam hung back with Xander.

"It's probably better you stay," Sam said. "My brother hasn't been the best company lately but I'm used to it. Anyway, thanks for everything."

Sam extended a hand to Xander.

"If you get in a jam, gimme a call," Xander said. "Will's friend Mariah was here last week making transport potions so I'm stocked up and ready to go when you need me. So stay in touch."

Sam nodded with appreciation before ambling over to the car. Dean already had the engine running as Sam climbed inside. Sam caught his brother spying a glance through the rear view mirror at the empty backseat. Feeling a heavy stare, Dean pulled his eyes to Sam and frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sam sighed.

* * *

_One week later:_

Sam peered over the edge of his newspaper when he heard the familiar clink of a beer glass settling on the table.

"Anything else before I'm done for the night?" the waitress asked.

Dean picked up his fresh beer and gave the waitress a friendly look.

"I'll take two more sweetheart," he said.

"Okay, Silvia's going to take care of you," the waitress said. "You guys have a good night."

Sam furrowed his brows as he noticed Dean discreetly watching the waitress shimmy away. Dean turned his sights to see Sam throwing him a look of offense.

"Oh, did you want another one?"

Sam let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Have you heard from Cass lately? He hasn't abruptly popped in on us in awhile."

Sam shook his head again as he dug out his cell phone.

"I left him a message about an hour ago," he said.

"I've left him messages all week," Dean replied.

As Dean shook his head in wonder, Sam pushed his chair from the table.

"Well, it's late. I'm gonna head back to the room."

"Okay, see ya."

An hour later, after another round of beers, Dean made his way to the men's room, throwing looks over the sparse amount of patrons inside the bar. When he exited through the door a few minutes later, he felt an odd sensation stirring in his gut. He swung his sights toward a dark corner in the corridor but when he saw no one, he brushed off the feeling. As he veered his sights forward, he shook in startle when he saw Cass standing in front of him.

"You really need to stop doing that," Dean groused.

"Sam said you would still be here," Cass intoned.

Dean heaved an annoyed sigh as Cass stared at him with intense, distant eyes.

"Well, where have you been? We left you a bunch of messages you know."

Cass shoved his hands in the pockets of his trench coat as he followed Dean down the corridor.

"Yes, I received them all," he said bluntly.

Dean bolted in his tracks and threw a frown of offense.

"Oh, so you're ignoring our calls now?"

"I have been busy," Cass stated simply.

Dean balked with more offense and disbelief.

"You've been busy? Well what's more important than saving the world huh?" he challenged.

"Finding the Slayer," Cass revealed. "I have been searching for her since she was taken by Lucifer."

After a brief moment to take in the news, Dean studied Cass' dark look.

"Let me guess, you've been as successful as the hunt for your pop, right?"

"Yes," Cass sighed. "I am sorry."

Dean sat back down at his table and picked up a fresh beer. Cass took a seat at the table as his face hung with remorse. Dean took a sip of his beer before he gave Cass a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't get so down on yourself Cass, I mean, you carved her up an effective little angel ward."

"Yes. But I have searched by other means," Cass informed. "I've listened for her prayers….."

Dean cocked an eyebrow as he hung his beer glass on his mouth.

"She's not really the praying type."

Cass leaned forward as his brows furrowed with a grave expression.

"Wherever Lucifer took her, it is likely she is enduring extreme, unimaginable torture. I have been listening for her cries for help," he said gloomily.

As Dean processed the statement, images of his own time in Hell flashed through his mind. When horrific scenarios surfaced in his head, he washed them away with a long drink.

"I have tried contacting her through her dreams," Cass added. "But I was not successful."

"You've been dream crashing huh? Well, I doubt there's room in her fantasies for another 'angel'. I mean, fangs trump wings you know?" Dean said with a very small smirk of amusement.

Cass shaded with a frown of confusion.

"No, I do not know."

"I wish I didn't," Dean sighed flatly.

As confusion lingered on Cass' face, Dean swatted his hand in dismiss.

"Forget it."

"I fear she is lost to us," Cass said with a sad look.

"It's not your fault Cass. You shouldn't feel bad."

Cass heaved a sigh as Dean sank the remainder of his drink and then flagged the waitress for another.

"No, it is you who should feel bad," Cass stated sharply.

Dean blinked rapidly in surprise as he set his eyes back on Cass.

"Geez Cass, tell me how you really feel," he snorted.

As Cass stared back at him with those distant eyes, Dean issued a sigh and rapped his fingers on the table.

"What do you know anyway?'

"On the drive to Carthage, the women spoke very harshly of you," Cass said.

"Really, that's….interesting."

"It was of your indiscretion," Cass said tautly.

"Uh…..you couldn't say it was about 'something'."

Cass narrowed his eyes as he shaded with a clueless look.

"It was about your indiscretion of which you confessed to the Slayer the night before we faced Lucifer. She said she wanted to cry a river but the well of tears she shed for you had run its course."

"She said that?"

"Yes and then she said that her heart had reached an 'impasse'," Cass replied as he crooked his fingers into air quotes. "But I did not understand what she meant. I assume it had to do with your relationship being 'complicated'."

Dean stared at Cass with an odd look as the angel overused air quotes. After a moment, Cass let out a sigh and looked depressed

"Do you believe she is out there Dean? Do you believe she is alive?"

"She's alive," Dean said quickly as he picked up his fresh beer.

"How can you be certain?" Cass pressed.

"I just….have to believe she is."

Dean took a long pull from his glass, letting the silence linger. Cass straightened in his seat as his eyes flared with that same, familiar intensity.

"I will keep looking," Cass resolved.

With that, Cass disappeared from the bar.

* * *

_Several weeks later:_

"Is there a problem doc?"

Dean watched Dr. Fuller studying a file for several minutes, shooting glances at him and Sam in between flipping through the pages.

"I was just double checking your referral," Dr. Fuller stated. "Dr. Babar, from the Chicago Psychiatric Institution?"

"Yeah, that's his name."

Dr. Fuller stopped flipping through the file and leaned over his desk, pinning Dean with an odd look.

"Dr. Babar, like the elephant from the children's book?"

Dean exaggerated a look of cluelessness and scratched his head.

"Like who? I'm not a big reader – and even if I were, I wouldn't read a book about an elephant. Anyway, I came here to get a second opinion, cuz that doctor just didn't cut it. I mean, he really bit off more than he could chew with my brother being so…you know."

Dean whistled and made a nutty gesture. Dr. Fuller simply frowned in disapproval.

"Yes, okay, you needn't do that," Fuller said sharply.

Sam shifted in his seat and scoffed.

"I don't know what this big fuss is about," he said. "I guess, yeah, I've felt a bit depressed lately."

Fuller steered his attention on Sam, fishing up a pen to make a notation on his file.

"Okay. Do you know what's making you feel this way?"

Sam leaned forward and shrugged.

"Well, honestly, it's mostly guilt over bringing the end of the world," he answered.

Fuller narrowed his sights on Sam.

"The….end of the world?"

Sam nodded firmly.

"Why do you feel responsible?"

"Because I basically am," Sam stated. "It started with this demon Lilith – when I killed her – it broke the last seal which set Lucifer free from his cage in Hell. Ever since then, we've been doing everything we can to put him back."

"We?"

"Yeah, my brother and me," Sam clarified as he pointed to Dean. "It's been pretty difficult but we've had some help from the Slayer and her crew."

"The Slayer? What exactly is that?"

"Oh, it's a girl with supernatural abilities called to fight vampires and demons, she's saved the world a couple of times. And then there's this angel named Cass on our side too."

Fuller took pause as he shifted his sights between Sam and Dean.

"An angel – as in an angel watching over you?"

Sam shook his head as he set his hands on his knees.

"No, fighting with us," he said.

As Fuller gave a clinical frown, Sam's sincere expression didn't falter.

"So you see doc, my little brother has just been going a bit bonkers over this whole apocalypse thing and he has no reason to, I mean, he didn't really start it," Dean explained.

"He didn't?"

"Oh, no, no," Dean said. "He was swindled by Ruby, another demon. She's the one who got him hooked on the demon juice. He was craving it and sucking the stuff down like it was water, poor kid."

Fuller eyed Sam for a long moment.

"He may have done a bad thing, but that doesn't make him evil."

Fuller turned his eyes back on Sam, who remained sincere in his expression.

"Anyway, how long do you think it'll take to get his screws back in right cuz I really want to get back to driving all around the country hunting and killing demons."

As Dean forced out a laugh, Fuller picked up his phone and hit the intercom button to ring his secretary.

"Clear my schedule please."

* * *

A few hours later, Sam and Dean met up in the corridor outside the recreational room.

"Okay, I don't know why I agreed to do this," Dean grumbled.

"Because we owe it to him for saving Dad's life countless times," Sam remarked. "You know what a great hunter he is."

"I know the hunter he WAS," Dean stated. "But he's not anymore. Not since that incidence in Albuquerque."

Dean flashed Sam a knowing look as the younger Winchester simply shrugged.

"What else have we got to do?" he challenged. "I mean, we haven't really had a case until now. So it's good to have something to work on instead of…."

"Instead of what exactly?"

"Never mind," Sam sighed deeply.

Dean huffed as he swept his eyes around the corridor and kept his tone low.

"No, just spit it out Sam," he grunted.

Sam exhaled another deep breath under the scrutinizing glare of his brother.

"Okay, it's just…well, since we left Cleveland and even a few weeks before that, I've been worried about you."

Dean rolled his eyes and brimmed with annoyance.

"Good grief Sammy," he groaned. "Don't think for one second that being in a nuthouse entitles you to get all Freudian on my ass okay? Yeah what happened to Jo and Ellen – it sucked big time and Carthage was a freakin' mess. I'm not denying that – but I won't sit around and drown in it. I just won't."

Sam scoffed deeply as his face knotted with a resentful glare.

"That's exactly what you HAVE been doing these past few weeks Dean," he pointed. "Every night you go out for a drink, I don't see you until morning and then you're drinking some more. Whenever something like this happens, you just shove it down instead of dealing with it."

"I've dealt with it," Dean insisted.

"Right, okay," Sam said skeptically. "So how come you haven't mentioned Bu….."

Dean raised a finger as his face cut with a frown.

"Don't, just don't," he warned. "I came here to work."

Sam huffed this time as Dean scoped out a man in the back of the rec room.

"Come on, he's over there."

* * *

After interviewing Martin, Sam left with him and Dr. Fuller to group therapy while Dean was left to entertain himself. As he observed a few patients having conversations with themselves, or the wall, or dancing incessantly with an imaginary partner, he settled down at a table dressed with a checkers board.

"The healing lady is here!" a male patient roared.

Dean looked up from his game to see several patients swarming around a staff member.

"My head always stops hurting when you give me these!" the male patient squealed.

As the crowd slowly dispersed cradling paper cups of pills, Dean caught a glimpse of a long blond ponytail. He frowned curiously as a few patients lingered around the nurse. Her back was facing him, but her size, the sway of her hips as she distributed the remainder of pills to patients and the sheen of her hair struck very familiar. When she turned in profile, he blinked rapidly in disbelief and shock at seeing a long absent face. As he pushed his chair from the table, he barely registered a voice calling his name – or rather his alias of "Eddie". He briefly glanced to his right to see an attractive brunette in a lab coat before he was drawn back to the nurse. He frowned deeper when his eyes looked over the nurse with more scrutiny. She was much fuller in the hips with streaks of brown mixed in with her blonde hair.

Dean shook his head fervently as the nurse ambled away. _His mind must have been playing tricks on him – or this damn loony bin was getting to him. _

Remembering the presence still hovering behind him, Dean sat back in his chair and looked up at the brunette.

"Sorry?"

Taking a longer study, he noticed the medical ID badge.

"Doctor Cartwright, well, what can I do you for?" he said with a friendly smile.

Dr. Cartwright narrowed her eyes on him before she glanced at a file.

"I'll be handling your case Eddie," she said.

"You mean you get to shrink my head huh? Looks like I hit the jackpot," he said lightly.

Dr. Cartwright flipped through several pages in the file.

"Well, considering you're suffering from severe paranoid schizophrenia and several other mild to chronic personality disorders, I'd say I'm the one that hit the jackpot," she said with a flat smile.

Dean frowned with dismay as Dr. Cartwright took a seat.

"Mind if we have a chat?"

"Actually, no, cause I want to ask you a few things," Dean said.

"Well, that makes two of us. I have some things I want to ask you too."

A few minutes later, the doctor volleyed back with another personal question.

"My turn," Dr. Cartwright said. "How long was your last healthy relationship?"

Dean crooked an eyebrow at the question as Cartwright waited expectantly, pen in hand.

"How would you define a 'healthy relationship?"

"A physical and emotional commitment to one woman for at least three months," Cartwright stated.

When Cartwright's assessing look lingered, Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he inadvertently flashed on his history with women.

"Haven't had one," he grunted. "Now me…"

* * *

A little while later, Dean met up with Sam, who updated him on a possible witness to the mysterious murders.

"How about an hour from now, I'll meet you here?" Sam proposed.

"Fine, the quicker we can crack this case, the better. I really hate this place," Dean moaned.

Hearing footsteps echoing in the hall, Dean and Sam turned to see a cute young woman walking toward them. She targeted Dean, flashing him a coy smile as she sashayed up to him, grabbed his hands and propped them on her breasts.

"Hey," she said. "My name's Wendy."

As Wendy began maneuvering his hands to massage her breasts, Dean cleared his throat and grinned.

"Well, Wendy. Nice to meet you and your….girls…"

Wendy widened her coy smile as she stepped toward the far end of the hall.

"See you later," she cooed while walking away.

"Maybe this place ain't so bad," Dean said cheerfully.

As Dean stared off at Wendy with a goofy smile, Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Come on Dean, take a good look at where you are," he groaned.

Dean veered his sights to the end of the hall where Wendy had disappeared and then sighed.

"Yeah, yeah….but…"

Sam rolled his eyes when he saw a familiar spark on his brother's face. Sam shook his head and started walking away.

"…come on, is it really wrong?"

* * *

The following morning, Dean camped out in a busy corridor, watching reflections of staff and patients in a mirror mounted above the main doors. After several minutes of scrutinizing people that passed by, a familiar face met his eyes in the mirror. Dean widened his eyes in disbelief before he swerved around.

"Buffy? You're back," he gasped.

"Obviously," she grumbled.

As he raised a hand to touch her, he was astonished that she didn't fade away, instead, feeling the curve of her shoulder. She pushed his hand off her and drew back a step.

"Guess you're still mad," Dean assessed.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her flannel nurse's uniform. Dean looked her over and then grinned at her ID badge, emblazoned with the alias "Sonny Lumet", the hot blonde in Bosom Buddies.

"How'd they find you? Where did they find you? I mean, when did…."

"I don't want to talk about it," Buffy interjected sharply. "I came here to work. Xander said you were looking into something here."

"Yeah, uh, an old friend of my dad's called. There's been a bunch of mysterious murders and…."

Buffy blew out an impatient sigh and scowled.

"That much I already know," she groaned. "I got here this morning, snooped around but I didn't find out much about what's here. So do you know or not?"

"Yeah, it's a wraith."

Buffy absorbed the information as she unfolded her arms and dropped them at her sides.

"A wraith. And how can it be killed?"

"Silver will do it," Dean said. "But the thing is, they can take human form so the only way to see it is in a mirror."

"I don't need a mirror," she said as she pivoted toward one end of the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"To find the wraith so I can kill it and get out of here," Buffy replied roughly before pushing down the hall.

"Wait, how will I find you?"

"I'll find you," Buffy muttered over her shoulder.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Dean turned on his heels at the voice and saw Dr. Cartwright behind him.

"What? Oh no, just you know, on the hunt. For a wraith wearing human skin – that means everyone here is a potential suspect."

"Like me?"

Dean scrutinized Cartwright's reflection in the mirror before he shook his head.

"Nope, you're not it."

Dean swept his sights down the hall as Cartwright began discussing aspects of his life. Half paying attention to her questions, Dean nearly missed the reflection rearing back at him in the mirror as Dr. Fuller greeted him. Dean veiled his alarm as Fuller strolled passed him.

* * *

Later that evening, Dean snuck out into the hallway, keeping an eye out for the night staff as he waited for Sam. As he stalked around a corner, his nostrils were hit with that welcoming scent.

"Wild honeysuckle," he muttered softly.

Dean spun around with baited breath but found nothing but an empty hallway greeting him. He frowned with wonder as he swore the scent was still thick in the air, like fresh tracks in the snow. As he peered down the hall, he heard light footsteps behind him and turned to see Sam shuffling toward him with cautious eyes.

"Okay, I got something," Sam whispered.

As Dean inhaled the air several times, Sam shot him an odd look.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"Slayer scent man."

Sam beamed his immense shock and surprise.

"Buffy's back? Well….when and where was she….who….."

Dean propped a hand up and cut Sam off.

"No time for details, she came to help – it's just now she's….MIA."

Dean whipped his sights around the hall another time as Sam shaded with a questioning look.

"MIA? Are you….are you sure she's here? I mean, I haven't seen her."

Dean shot a resentful frown as the scent of wild honeysuckle finally dissipated from the air.

"Yeah Sam, she's here, I touched her, I smelled her, I saw her with my own damn eyes, I didn't imagine her," he stressed. "She said she'd find me."

"Okay, it's just with this plan, we could really use the backup right about now," Sam pointed.

"I know. She'll turn up when we really need her, just like she always does."

"Yeah, well um, I went through a couple of nurse's stations and um….lockers to snag this stuff – silver plated but they still should do the job."

Sam and Dean tensed with alarm when they heard the echo of light footsteps in the hall. Dean swung his sights over his shoulder and frowned with dismay when Wendy strutted towards him.

"Oh come on, not now," he moaned. "Move it along."

Wendy brushed by Dean, locking her eyes on Sam. She grinned wide at Sam as she took his hands and planted them on her breasts.

"I'd rather have him," she said as she eyed Dean. "He has larger hands."

Wendy glanced up at Sam as she maneuvered his hands to fondle her breasts some more. Sam gulped in awkwardness as Wendy released his hands and shot him a coquettish smile before strutting away. Dean cocked his head as Wendy flashed one last smile at Sam before disappearing around a corner.

"It's a step up from demons."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Come on," he groaned as he led the way down the hall.

* * *

After dodging the night staff and several security guards, Dean carefully broke into Sam's room and found him sitting on his bed in the dark.

"Dean? Is…is that you?" Sam called out softly.

"Yeah man, you alright?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Sam said fervently. "Actually, I feel…super…fantastic."

Dean shot a curious look at Sam as he drew a goofy grin and chuckled briefly.

"What are you on?"

Sam shrugged and scratched his head, that goofy grin widening.

"I don't know, this, that and everything else," he sputtered.

Sam bellowed forward and chuckled to himself for a second before gripping Dean by the collar.

"You know, Dr. Fuller – he wasn't our demon," he said.

"Yeah, I realize that," Dean groaned. "Bad call on my part. But I'll fix this. I'll hunt down the real thing."

Sam released his grip on Dean and settled back against the headboard of his bed, beaming that goofy grin again.

"Sure, sure," he said. "No worries."

Sam clapped his hands on his brother's shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

"I know you can do it," he said. "And if you know, if you can't, it's fine. You know why? You're my big brother! So I'll still love you – yeah, that won't change. No it won't. No it won't!"

Sam pinched Dean on the nose and burst into a long laugh.

A few minutes later, Dean exited Sam's room and roamed the hallway. Feeling his gut tense, he paused and peered cautiously around the corner. When he didn't see anyone or anything, he eased back and caught sight of something in his periphery.

Dean widened his eyes in surprise when he saw the Slayer leaning against the wall, her arms crossed, her face knitted with a frown.

"Hey, where've you been?" he asked. "I thought you were gonna find me – sooner."

"Been busy," Buffy muttered. "Where's Sam?"

"Oh, he uh….he's tripping the light 'super fantastic' right now," Dean replied. "We sort of hit a little snag in the lead I had on the wraith…."

"Isn't there always a 'little snag' when it comes to you Dean? If it's not the little snag of following a bad lead, it's the little snag in your brain that tells you you're okay," Buffy said tersely.

Dean blinked rapidly in disbelief when the Slayer shaded with a dark look. She pushed off the wall and strutted toward him, her brows furrowing deeper with a frown.

"But you know, deep down inside, deep within that thick crust of pain and anger that you're far from it," she added. "You take a drink or two or TEN and you push it all down, you flush it out because you don't want to face the fact that you're nothing but a failure."

Dean rocked back on his heels as Buffy cupped a hand on her hip and leaned closer, the lines on her face tightening with a glare.

"You've been failing your whole life," she said bluntly. "You tried to kill Lucifer but you fucked that up. Sam still killed Lilith despite all your tireless 'efforts'. You couldn't get it right with me. You weren't even strong enough on the rack – so you saved yourself and doomed millions of people on Earth!"

"No, that's not….why are you saying this stuff? This isn't you. No matter how pissed you are at me, you'd never hit me this way. Never," he renounced.

"Things change," Buffy scoffed. "Have changed. And maybe while I was away, I realized what a fool I've been to keep letting you back into my heart. Because all you do is screw with people's lives Dean. That's how Ellen and Jo ended up dead. People pity you so they join up and they get dead or crippled or disappear."

Dean shook his head as his face cut with hurt and resentment.

"Did Lucifer brainwash you or something? Cause I don't believe what I'm hearing. Not one bit!"

"Denial, huh, that's not surprising," Buffy snorted derisively.

"Sir, you're gonna have to calm down."

Dean veered his eyes away from the Slayer to see a male orderly approaching him. He ignored the orderly as he roughly grabbed Buffy by the crook of her arm and shook her.

"What happened to you? You're protected from possession so he did something else to you….what did he do?" he demanded. "Are you a shapeshifter?"

"Sir," the orderly barked. "You need to calm down!"

Dean glared at the orderly and used his free hand to hold him back.

"Just stay out of this," he snapped. "This is a personal issue between the two of us, okay? So just back off."

"The two of who?" the orderly questioned.

"Can't you see?"

Dean frowned with frustration as he nodded toward the Slayer.

"Me and HER," he declared.

"You're the only one in here pal," the orderly grunted.

Dean turned back to Buffy to see her image slowly flickering.

"You even failed to see your true reality," Buffy said darkly. "I'm just a projection – a face and a voice for your Ultra Guilty Conscience. Maybe you really do belong here Dean."

As the face of the Slayer glowed with an eerie grin, Dean backed up a step, watching her fade into thin air. He turned to see the orderly observing him cautiously, ready to restrain him if necessary.

"I'm not going nuts," he mumbled as he shuffled down the hall. "I'm not."

As he shuffled quicker down the hall, he widened his eyes when every mirror he passed glared back with the face of the wraith. He whipped his eyes behind him to see nothing.

"I'm not crazy," he muttered again.

* * *

Sometime later, as an alarm wailed in the distance, Dean and Sam sprinted across the grounds of the psychiatric facility, heading for the Impala. As they reached the car, the brothers glanced over their shoulders to make sure no one had caught on to their trail. Sam folded over to catch his breath while Dean let out a deep sigh.

"Tom Cruise said it. Head shrinkers bite ass," he moaned.

Dean shook his head and headed for the driver side door when he noticed Sam hesitating.

"Sam? Something wrong?"

"Not really," Sam confessed. "I mean, that wraith…."

"Is good and dead. End of story," Dean said emphatically. "Now let's get far away from here as possible. I'm in serious need of a beer, or twenty."

"It's just….she made a point," Sam said.

"Are you kidding? Dude, she was a monster, she had no point except for the one I stuck her with."

"No, actually, she did. I mean, I usually can just keep it inside but that doesn't mean it's not there."

"What's not?"

"The anger," Sam revealed. "It's there and it keeps growing inside me. I was angry at Dad and then you. Lilith. Lucifer. It seems like I'm angry at everyone and everything and putting the blame on something else – like the demon blood or Ruby. But when I think about it, no one's to blame but me. And I don't know how to stop being mad."

"Who says you have too?" Dean posed. "So you're pissed. Okay, but so what? Are you gonna just dig your heels in the mud? Run off to Lucifer and give him your blessing? Huh?"

Sam shook his head and let out a heavy sigh.

"Absolutely not," he stressed. But…."

"But nothing," he dismissed. "You have no choice but to take that black crap and shove it as far down as you can. And then you're gonna move on and get back to business. Am I right?"

As Sam still brimmed with doubt, Dean lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

"Sam, come on, take a look at where you were," he groaned. "Are you really gonna believe anything you heard or saw in there?"

Sam swept a hand through his hair as he let out another deep sigh.

"I guess not."

"Yeah, you're not."

After they got into the car, Dean let the engine warm up a bit while peering into the rear view mirror to check for any patrol cars. As Sam settled into his seat, he noticed his brother spying a look into the back seat through the rear view mirror.

"So um…Buffy wasn't…."

Feeling caught, Dean quickly snapped his eyes from the rear view mirror and spun the steering wheel, pulling onto the street. As he met Sam's expectant eyes, Dean simply cranked the radio up and sped off down the street.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18 Somewhere in Time**

**This update covers episode "The Song Remains the Same"**

**Disclaimer note: All songs or lyrics mentioned are credited to the movie or artist. I do not own. **

* * *

Dean opened his eyes upon hearing a gentle sigh of joy echoing through the air. Buffy shifted her weight as she changed her position within the frame of his arms. She pressed her back against his bare chest, keeping her hands entangled with his. She looked out through the backseat window and admired the bright beams of moonlight raining over the horizon of the lake. A thick fog slowly roiled over the lake bed, creeping over the grounds, soon surrounding the Impala. Holding her within his arms, absorbing the glow of her smile, feeling the heat of her damp skin against his, he took in the sight of the frothy mist blanketing the hood of the Impala.

"I can't believe we just did that….out here….." she gawked as her cheeks flushed red. "I mean, what if someone walked by?"

"Well, they would have gotten an earful and an eyeful. Besides, it's two o'clock in the morning. The only things roaming the night are probably things that will eat us."

As a thick tuft of fog thickened around the Impala, completely shielding the outside from sight, Buffy folded upright, her face suddenly tensing with distress. She collected her blouse as she kept her eyes trained through the window.

"Are you serious? Something's out there looking to eat us right?" Dean groaned.

Buffy looked back at him with mournful eyes for a long minute before she slipped into her blouse and then raked her hand through her damp locks. Without answering, she popped the backdoor open and settled onto her feet as Dean shook his head and looked heavenward.

"Figures," he sighed.

Dean gathered his own shirt and then felt an intense chill racking his body when Buffy kept her eyes forward. Disquieted by the sight of the heavy fog starting to swallow her up, he called out her name. Buffy turned only slightly and gazed at him with somber eyes before she disappeared into the fog.

As his lungs ceased to release air, Dean frantically darted out of the car and jumped into the fog. For several minutes, he roamed aimlessly around, calling out for Buffy with no response. When it seemed like hours of lurking in the dark, he finally stepped into a clear, grassy field. He bellowed with a deep breath of relief when Buffy was standing a few feet away, looking at something in the ground. He quickly trekked over as she stood at the edge of a large hole in the ground.

"Aren't we a little old for hide and seek?"

When her eyes turned onto his, she tossed him a shovel.

"It's time to bury this."

As he blinked with wonder, her outfit suddenly changed into a long black gown. She patted the hem of her dress and pushed a gold bracelet onto her wrist. Her formerly damp hair was now neatly brushed and cascading over her shoulders. Dean glanced down into the ground, expecting to find a demon's dead body, but instead, found it empty.

"Where's the demon?"

"Gimme a sec," she said eerily before jumping into the hole.

Dean snapped his eyes wide as Buffy landed deftly in the dirt.

"Woah, woah, woah…..wait a minute – this never happened, you're supposed to chase a demon and then I find you and we kill it and bury IT, not YOU. So get your butt back up here."

Buffy gave an impatient sigh as she stared up at Dean.

"No. Until you accept it, you can't move on," she admonished. "Now hurry up. You've got a Devil to catch and an Apocalypse to thwart."

Dean shook his head furiously as Buffy folded down onto the ground and tried to get comfortable, scooping a pile into a makeshift pillow.

"No, no, no. You are not dead," he grunted.

"Dean, come on, it's been four months. My friends have tried everything to find me with no luck. Deep down, you know what that means," she said fatally.

Buffy burrowed into the dirt which slowly began to change into a satin lined coffin.

"It means you're well hidden. Not dead."

Buffy nestled her head against a cushy satin pillow and wiggled around her coffin as the cemetery environment shifted into a muted funeral home.

"Hmm, this is pretty cozy, have to give props for the coffin, my friends know how to take care of me," she said with a sentimental smile.

As Buffy hung a hand on the coffin door to close it, Dean slapped his hand over hers and scowled.

"Will you shut up about this? You're not dead! You're not! And I refuse to bury you!"

Buffy stared back at him with empathetic eyes before darkening with concern.

"At least let me close the casket," she pleaded. "I mean, do you really want my friends to see me like this?"

Dean stumbled back when the environment shifted again. He was standing at the edge of a dark abyss, hearing terrifying howls and cries beneath him. He felt the intense heat of the Pit snapping at his skin and then he saw her there, dangling from a chain, a hook sheared through her gut, her legs bound with barbed wire. Soon her entire body was pulled in different directions, tearing her limb from limb. The fire from the inferno enveloped her body, stripping her flesh into a charred mess of tissue and bone.

Dean was frozen by an invisible force, unable to move his feet or shut his eyes. All he could do was watch as she was put back together, only to be ripped apart over and over again….

"Stop it," he growled. "I want to wake up now!"

Buffy stared down at him with dead eyes as just her head and torso hung from the chain.

"You should have buried me," she admonished.

Dean gasped loudly and jolted awake, his body bolting upright in bed. His face was coated with perspiration as he breathed heavily and painfully, feeling his heartbeat pounding through his ribcage. His eyes shifted apprehensively to the bed across his and found Sam still sleeping. Quietly, Dean tossed the covers off himself and attacked the dwindling bottle of whiskey on the table. His hands shuddered violently as he took a long sip.

"Dean, you okay?"

Dean shook in startle as he white knuckled the bottle of whiskey. He glanced briefly at Sam who was staring at him with bleary eyed concern.

"Dean."

As his memory turned nightmare echoed in his mind, Dean sucked down some more whiskey before answering.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said automatically. "Go back to sleep Sam."

Dean folded back onto his bed and clicked the TV on, cycling through the stations for something to watch. Sam bellowed with a sigh as he let his eyes roll shut, trying to drift back to sleep. But when he heard lyrics of a sappy old love song, he snapped his eyes open to spy what was on TV.

"_Baby come back, any kind of fool could see  
There was something in everything about you  
Baby come back, you can blame it all on me  
I was wrong, and I just can't live without you.."_

"Dude, Pink Cadillac - seriously?" Sam groaned softly.

"Eastwood movie," Dean justified. "Now go back to sleep."

* * *

The next night:

Dean snapped his eyes open and sucked in deep breaths of air. His heartbeat was thundering in his throat as he wiped the sheen of sweat from his face. After finishing off the whiskey from the night before, Dean settled for the six pack of beer in the fridge, quickly popping two cans open and sucking the liquid down to calm his rattled nerves. In a span of a half hour, he had consumed the entire six pack, waiting for his raging heartbeat to settle into its normal palpitation. He let out a heavy sigh as he stared at his bed.

Though extreme fatigue tugged at his eyes, sleep would only bring him more recurring nightmares. He hadn't suffered nightmares like these since his memories of Hell. Shaking out the last drop of beer, Dean let out another soundless sigh and flipped the TV on, lowering the volume as soon as picture appeared. He settled back onto his bed as his eyes drifted to the clock, checking the time. He'd only slept two hours but he felt wide awake, stimulated by the jarring images of his nightmare. Even as he forced himself to watch some boring program on TV, her torn, seared flesh and cries of agony still rippled through his mind.

Fumbling with the remote, Dean flipped through the channels to find something more involving to watch. He stumbled upon the same scene from the same Eastwood movie he'd caught the previous night but settled for it anyway. He would just recite the lines and keep his mind distracted. Yet his eyes kept betraying him, turning toward the empty space beside him on the bed, a space once occupied by….

Dean shook his head and steered his sights toward the TV, mouthing Eastwood's dialogue.

_Three days later:_

"Your back feeling any better?" Dean asked as he sat on the edge of the bathtub.

Buffy eased out a sigh as she shifted her body within the bubble filled bathtub. She kept her bandaged hands on the edges of the tub as she dipped her good ankle back in the water.

"Yeah, a little bit, this really helped," she said. "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem, I'm always willing to help get your clothes off."

Buffy opened her eyes and abruptly giggled before the pain in her back rumbled sharply.

"Ugh," she groaned.

"Anything else I can 'do' for you?"

Buffy pushed her tired eyes wide and then gently shook her head.

"You're impossible," she said lightly.

Buffy slipped a bit deeper into the water and sighed under her breath.

"Actually, there is something you can do for me."

"Name it."

Buffy stared up at Dean with soulless eyes.

"You can push me down and hold me there until I'm gone," she instructed in a chilly tone.

Dean stared at her in immense shock as his body shuddered with horror.

"No," he groaned. "Not this again."

Buffy clapped one of his wrists and put his hand on top of her head.

"It's okay, I know you can do this," she said casually. "Just hold me under until I stop flailing. You've drowned some demons in your time, haven't you? This isn't any different."

Dean got up and backed away from the bathtub, his face tensing with anger while Buffy crinkled her brows in innocence.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd do anything for the people you care about."

"I would but this…"

"Okay so, what's the problem? Just close your eyes and picture some evil thing or….Edward from Twilight – that should help get you in the killing spirit."

"Shut up," Dean barked. "Just shut up."

Buffy scoffed as she dumped her bandaged hands in the water. Dean widened his eyes in surprise when hot vapors started bursting from the surface of the bath water.

"So you can accept Jo and Ellen's deaths but not mine? Come on Dean, Lucifer took me away and made sure no one would find me through any means - not Will's spells, not Cass' prayer listening – you've tried and tried and still you've got bupkus."

Buffy drew an eerie grin as her vacant eyes stared up at him.

"Let's just face it now, you're never gonna find me and you know why."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Dean backed up toward the door and reached for the knob without looking. When his hand brushed up against a smaller one, he turned in startle to see Buffy staring up at the bright moon above them.

"At least it's not a full moon," she said as she burrowed into the warmth of her jacket. "I don't think I have anymore energy to hunt down a monster. The whole thing with Jesse, it still weighs on my heart you know?"

Dean shaded with recognition as Buffy stopped on a lonely road and turned to face him.

"The more I think about these Angels and what they want…." she started to say.

"The more you want out? Are you wishing now I hadn't lured you out of retirement?"

"No, of course not…..are you?"

After a long moment, Dean let out a deep breath and averted his eyes.

"Sometimes," he admitted.

Buffy cupped his chin and pulled his sights back to hers.

"Well, don't," she persisted. "I mean, I wasn't really 'retired' I was just taking an extended – break. I would've found out what was going on in the world eventually and I'd have gotten back into it on my own. So don't feel guilty and don't hold yourself responsible for anything that might happen to me."

When he looked away, Buffy pulled his eyes back to hers again, following with a brief kiss on his mouth. Surprised, Dean studied her for a second as her cheeks flushed with color.

"What does that mean?"

"Couldn't you tell?" she said with a coy smile.

"I know what I want it to mean, but lately it hasn't turned out that way. So you tell me."

Buffy let out a slow sigh as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"I just um…after everything that….came out recently….I was thinking, well…I wanted to see how that made me feel."

"Oh. And?"

"It made me feel…."

As her cheeks heated with more color, Buffy suddenly winced with discomfort, peeling off her jacket. She used a hand to frantically fan her face.

"Like I'm on…..fire…." she gasped.

Red hot flames began licking at her feet until a funnel of fire devoured the flesh from her body.

"Oh come on," Dean moaned.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Dean swung around to see another Buffy dressed in a familiar outfit of nurse's scrubs - the same scrubs she'd appeared in when he got juiced with the crazies at the Glenwood Springs Psychiatric Hospital. When she stared at him with those same ghostly eyes, it dawned on him why his memories kept turning into nightmares.

"Somehow, I don't think you are," he said with a scowl. "You're behind all of these 'alternate endings' aren't you?"

Buffy snorted and smiled wickedly.

"Yep."

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"The world is in the crapper because of YOU Dean, you don't get to drop yourself in time to reminisce over fond little memories or have lame fantasies of her. That's why I infect them, because you don't deserve to feel good about yourself," she growled.

"I'm really sick of you," Dean groused. "So just go away."

Dean pivoted around and started walking off until she appeared in front of him, blocking his path.

"Hell-ooo, I'm your conscience. I NEVER go away!" she taunted.

"Then I'll just make you."

Dean stamped his eyes shut and tried to flush her away. When he opened his eyes, he drew a satisfied smirk when she was gone.

"I should have thought of that before."

"I'm your CONSCIENCE Dean."

Dean whipped around to see Buffy seething through her teeth as she glared resentfully at him.

"You can't just make me go away that easily!"

"I sure as hell can try."

Dean shut his eyes and dreamed her away. She was gone when he opened his eyes again.

"See! I'm not your bitch."

As his dream environment began to morph, Dean began walking down a dark alleyway. Something lunged out of the dark and tackled him to the ground. He hit the concrete as a boot pressed into his throat, pinning him down. Those empty eyes glowed gray above him as red lights washed over the black sky.

"You can throw yourself into your work during the day to avoid me, or drink yourself into a stupor to numb me, but when you're asleep Dean, you're mine."

"Then I won't sleep," he said defiantly.

"Then you'll go crazy," Buffy said in a chilly tone. "And then you'll see me everywhere. And that guilt you feel, it'll kill you. Until you let her go, until you start to accept that she's dead and gone, your memories, your fantasies, your thoughts about her, will always be corrupted by me. You'll never sleep in peace."

"Just leave me alone," he grunted.

She snorted obnoxiously at him as she twisted her boot heel deeper into his larynx.

"Can't do that and you know why? Because you want to live in this sad little world of things you wished you had but don't – your life sucks and I'm here to remind you of that. I'm gonna make sure every stupid little sex dream you have turns really, really bad."

"Then I'll hold you back or change the dream or change you."

"You sure as hell can try Dean but this world is my playground."

As she glared down at him, Dean focused on a single image in his mind. When her shoe changed into a thigh high heeled boot, he cracked an amused smirk. She frowned in disgust when her nurse's scrubs melded into a skimpy black latex dominatrix outfit, complete with whip. Her back length hair was jet black and braided and her latex bustier had the design of a cobra embossed on it, the eyes enticingly aligned over her breasts.

"Game on, sweetheart," Dean cracked with a wider smirk.

"Seriously? This is how you're gonna fight back?"

"If you're gonna torture me, you can at least be 'sexy torturer'," he mused.

His 'sexy torturer' rolled her eyes and removed her booted heel from his neck.

"You want to dream about her? Fine, but it's not gonna be pretty!" she howled before disappearing into the transitioning environment.

* * *

"Jesus, it's raining again," Dean groaned. "Tell me again why you like Seattle?"

"It has – charm."

Hearing a rumble echoing from her stomach, Buffy frowned as she slid up against the headboard.

"I'm starving," she moaned. "Will you grab the bunch of take out menus in that drawer by you?"

Dean reached over to bedside table on his side and yanked the drawer open. He sifted through the stack of menus and snorted in amusement as he read off the food options.

"Wong's Chinese…Tan's Chinese Cuisine….Chen's Mandarin Style Chinese….Cantonese Chinese….well, where do you have to go to get some Chinese food huh?"

Dean shook his head as he tossed the stack over his shoulder before curiously rummaging through Buffy's junk drawer some more. He sorted through some CDs and grimaced.

"Still like crappy music," he cracked.

Buffy sighed as something caught his eyes.

"Hello, what's this?"

Dean plucked out a long red wig and raised an eyebrow at Buffy.

"Is this one of your disguises? What were you dressed up as? A sexy redheaded candy striper? Or a sexy redheaded counselor at an all girls' school or a sexy redheaded jailbird with a hot cellmate….."

Buffy shook her head and groaned.

"Not everything is a porn movie Dean. And that was for a Halloween party not a work disguise. I totally forgot about that thing."

"Oh, so you went as a sexy redheaded….what?"

"If you must know, I went as Daphne."

"Daphne?"

"Yeah you know, Daphne from Scooby Doo. I had the dress, the boots, the head band," Buffy explained. "I'm not big on Halloween parties but Willow really wanted me to meet this…..um, friend of hers."

"Friend, you mean like someone wanting to be 'friendly friends' with you?"

Buffy glanced away for a moment and then turned her sights back to see Dean looking nonchalant.

"Let me guess, he was going as Fred?"

"Um, yeah, I tried to make an effort and have a good time but as is usual with my life, some demon decided to crash the party and take hostages, then there was major chaos and furniture breakage and then the cops arrived on the scene so I had to bail. Needless to say, he didn't call me back. Anyway, it was just another casualty in my sucky love life."

"Right, so you thought, might as well go back to the worst of the worst huh?"

"You're not the worst."

"Oh, right. That'd be vampire one or…vampire two?" Dean asked with a taunting smile.

Buffy rolled her eyes and frowned with annoyance.

"I love you but shut up about that," she said. "And this whole night, has just made me see that no matter how long we've been apart, how much we've been through, we always seem to find each other again."

Buffy snuggled into the crook of his arm and drew a bright smile.

"So never stop believing – in anything," she persisted. "Okay?"

After a long minute of hesitation, Buffy deepened her look of conviction.

"Okay?"

Dean absorbed the confidence beaming from her eyes as he spun the red wig along his finger. Getting to the good part of his memory, he focused on keeping the darkness in his mind at bay.

"I don't know, I think maybe, if Daphne gave me a pitch, I'd be a believer."

Buffy cracked an eyebrow up in disbelief as Dean eyed the wig. Feeling an odd pressure in his brain, he knew his conscience was fighting to get out. He thought long and hard to keep her away as Buffy looked incredulous.

"Are you kidding me?" she groaned. "I'm not wearing that."

"Oh come on, I'm just curious," Dean said lightly. "And I can be your Fred if you want. We'll go off and 'investigate' something for hours, just like they did in the show."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

This time, Dean cracked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Seriously? Everyone knows that whenever Fred and Daphne offered to 'do research' or went off to investigate, they were really just banging in the Mystery Van."

Buffy opened her mouth in protest before her eyes instinctively rolled.

"Why am I even surprised that you would turn an innocent show like Scooby Doo into a dirty thought?"

"Well, Daphne was hot."

"She's a cartoon Dean," Buffy moaned. "She's not real."

"All the more reason to make her come to life…come on, just put it on for….thirty seconds."

"No," Buffy said firmly.

"Ten seconds."

As Buffy stared at the wig for a long moment, her hesitant expression broke with a smile.

"TEN seconds….." she said as she snatched up the wig.

She turned away from him as she tucked her hair beneath the red wig.

"Okay, no laughing. What do you think?"

After she turned around, Dean stared back at her with wide eyes of horror when he saw the rotted, hallowed out face grinning boastfully at him.

"Gotcha," his conscience taunted.

* * *

Two nights later:

"I'll be back in a little while Sam."

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I need a drink and some air."

Sam got up from the table and reached for his jacket.

"I'll come with you."

"No, that's okay. I don't know how long I'll be."

"Okay, I'll still go with you."

"What's with the parole officer bit huh?" Dean snorted defensively. "I'm a big boy. I can go off on my own. Nothing's gonna happen to me."

"Sure, right, nothing," Sam said doubtfully. "Just like nothing happened the last time you went out for air and a beer - oh – wait, that's right, a winged demon tried to eat you. How's that inoculation holding up by the way? Showing any signs of syphilis? Maybe you should have Andrew 'poke' you again."

Sam tried to fight off a grin but failed miserably as he burst into a chortle.

"Shut up," Dean groaned.

Sam let his chortle taper off as he grabbed his jacket.

"I'm not going far so spare me the escort," Dean groused.

Sam reluctantly backed off as Dean walked briskly out the door.

The next morning, after a quick breakfast stop, Sam watched curiously as his brother seemed stoic despite the Zeppelin rock block blasting through the radio. There was no hand drumming against the steering wheel, no head bobbing or lip synching that was typical of his brother when listening to the classics. He simply watched the road ahead as they traveled along a sparse desert highway.

When Zeppelin's 'Black Dog' started crackling away, Dean turned the dial, skipping through talk radio, commercials and Spanish stations. Heaving a sigh, Dean kept polling through the stations until he finally got a clear, static free song. Dean paused briefly on the Rolling Stones' "Miss You", its hypnotic bass boomed through the car speakers.

"_I've been holding out so long  
I've been sleeping all alone  
Lord I miss you."_

Dean swung the dial a small increment and stopped on a Pink Floyd tune.

"_How I wish, how I wish you were here  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl…"_

Dean cranked the dial a third time and frowned when he heard a familiar chorus.

"_Baby come back, any kind of fool could see  
There was something in everything about you…"_

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Dean kept passing through the patchy stations until he hit a clear one.

"_You know it's you Babe  
Whenever I get weary and I've had enough  
Feel like giving up  
You know it's you Babe  
Giving me the courage and the strength I need  
Please believe that it's true…."_

Annoyed by the weird, running theme of music streaming clearly through the radio, Dean spun the dial to the very end of the FM range.

"_Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?"  
Dreams of loneliness...  
Like a heartbeat drives you mad..."_

"Oh gimme a break," Dean muttered.

"_In the stillness of remembering  
What you had  
And what you lost..."_

Sam looked up from his newspaper when he heard drumming on the steering wheel and then saw his brother's distinctive head bobbing.

"…thunder only happens when it's raining….." Dean crooned softly. "Players only love you when they're playing…"

Caught up in the song, Dean shook his head and used dramatic hand gestures to emphasize the last few lines. He cranked the volume up and continued to animatedly sing along.

"Women, they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know…"

Sam deliberately cleared his throat a few times, breaking Dean from his karaoke moment. Dean fumbled with the dial, turning the volume down as he threw Sam an innocent look.

"I was just trying to uh…..pass the time, you know, not much to look at around here."

Frowning with doubt and wonder, Sam studied Dean for a long moment. He set his newspaper aside and let out a sigh.

"You want to talk about this?

"Talk about what?" Dean said evasively.

"The reason why you haven't been sleeping," Sam elaborated.

"I sleep."

"Not for very long," Sam pointed.

"Are you watching me while I sleep? That's creepy man."

"I hear you get up in the middle of the night," Sam revealed. "And you've muttered things in your sleep. You say her name a lot."

Sam issued another sigh when Dean pulled his clueless mask over his face.

"You're having bad dreams about Buffy, right?" Sam asked directly.

Dean narrowed his eyes very slightly on Sam before turning them back to the road.

"It's okay to admit you miss her," Sam said. "And it's obvious that you do. So don't beat yourself up about what happened Dean, it's not your fault."

Met with more silence, Sam blew out a breath of exasperation.

"Look Dean, I know we're still trying to smooth things over, but I'm your brother and I'm all you've got. So um, if you need to talk about this, I'm listening," Sam said with a sincere look.

Dean huffed deeply as his voice tightened with irritation.

"The only thing I need you to do is listen to me when I tell you, I'm okay, really Sam. So seriously, stop bringing it up."

Dean tore down the highway and cranked the volume up, trying to drown out the irritating tickle of his conscience.

"_You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day…."_

* * *

**Weeks later:**

"Wake up Dean, wake up."

Dean rolled onto his side and slid his hand on a slender hip. As his hand probed the material covering the hip, he slowly opened his eyes to see a familiar pair of bright hazel eyes staring back at him.

"Just wake up."

Buffy laid on the edge of the bed, her elbow propped up on a pillow, her head cradled in the crook of her palm. Her hair was a rich shade of red and curtained her bare shoulders. Her free hand stroked a coil of flaming red rope as her face tightened with a dark look.

Dean raked his eyes down her skimpy red leather Devil outfit, comprised of a bustier, hot pants and a sparkly red horned head band.

"You're not gonna win this one, so just wake up and surrender to me," she growled.

The Devil Buffy roughly pushed Dean onto his back and straddled him. She pinned his arms above his head and snaked the rope around his wrists.

"Then maybe, just maybe I'll see to granting you a little mercy. You haven't even begun to see what I can do to you."

Devil Buffy squeezed her thighs together and jerked her pelvis forward.

"Wow," Dean gasped in awe. "You know what? I completely change my mind. I will gladly surrender to you my delicious little Devil."

"You're gonna go down Dean," Devil Buffy snapped as she drew a finger teasingly down her inner right thigh.

"Oh hell yeah I am," he moaned gleefully.

"Leave him alone."

Dean whipped his eyes to the bathroom door as it flew open. He squinted as a blaring white light flushed into the room. A chestnut haired Buffy charged into the room, wearing a white bustier made of feathers and gold trimmed hot pants. She had a pair of sparkly weapon holsters strapped to her thighs. She pulled out a shiny dagger from one of the holsters and strutted toward her devilish self.

"You know that body is mine," she declared.

Devil Buffy rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Blah blah blah, shut up sister," she grunted. "I just want to have a little fun with him before I burn the world away."

Dean gawked at the two versions of Buffy and shook his head.

"I can't decide which one I prefer, redheaded lusty you or brunette Tomb Raider style you. You're both fantastic."

The Angel Buffy gripped her devilish self by the back of her head and threw her off the bed.

"You harm a hair on his head and I will destroy you!" Angel Buffy vexed.

"Oh, I'm soooo scared, NOT," Devil Buffy snorted as she deftly hopped back onto her feet. "Besides, you can't do anything to me without a vessel. And he'll never say yes."

As the two Buffy versions glared at each other, Dean waggled his tied up hands.

"Uh, I change my mind on that too. You can 'contain' me honey, for as long as you want. But really ladies, what we need, is a 'mediator' to settle our business, so….."

Dean shut his eyes for a second and dreamed up another incarnation.

"It's time to kick some self righteous ass!"

When he opened his eyes and looked up, he groaned in glee when he saw Buffy hanging upside down from a trapeze type swing. She had a cross bow slung over a red, white and blue bikini with the words TEAM FREE WILL splashed across it.

"The one and only," he said with a pleased smile.

"Okay you two little bitches, I'm not gonna let either of you take him. You'll have to go through me first."

Devil Buffy glared up and snapped her fiery whip in the air.

"Why don't you come down here and make that threat to my face you stupid little monkey girl!" the Devil growled.

"Yeah, what's the swing for? Some type of magic weapon?" the Angel snorted.

Buffy shrugged as she twirled and contorted her body over the swing.

"I don't know. It's his freaky fantasy."

"Damn straight it is," Dean said with a gratified smile.

After studying his environment and the three versions of Buffy for any signs of corruption, he let out a joyful sigh.

"And so far, it's Conscience free."

But then, there it was again, a heavy, dark presence abruptly crashing into his mind.

"Oh come on Conscience, just leave me alone."

"Interesting dream Dean," a female voice said.

Dean turned around and blinked rapidly in surprise when he saw Anna staring at him with a scrutinizing expression on her face. He sunk with disappointment when all the versions of Buffy disappeared from the room.

"Uh…how long have you been there?" he asked sheepishly. "I mean…that was um…strategizing…and in no way a depiction of how I …"

Dean cleared his throat and looked away.

"I'm gonna stop talking about it now and move on," he resolved. "So….what's with the special appearance in my dreams huh? Can't you just pop into the motel at the most inappropriate time like a normal, nerdy angel?"

"I've tried but this is the only way I could get to you."

"Right, Cass branded us with a special 'tattoo'."

Dean patted his ribs as Anna drew a harsh look.

"And you call him a friend?"

"Ouch, what did he ever do to you?"

"I figured he wouldn't have said anything," she grumbled.

"About what?"

"Haven't you wondered where I've been or were you too busy having weird dreams about the Slayer?" Anna said flatly.

"No, I mean I've been busy but not because of….."

Feeling cornered by Anna's irritated look, Dean steered back on topic.

"Well, tell me."

"I've been upstairs, in prison…"

* * *

Later, when Cass returned to the motel room, Dean and Sam were biding their time with menial tasks. Sam was perusing news articles on the internet while Dean flipped randomly through a stack of tabloids. In the wavering silence, Dean heard his ears filling up with a tune and soon he started singing softly.

"…thunder only happens when it's raining…"

Sam frowned when he heard a song sputtering from his brother's mouth. Cass appeared in the room and furrowed his brows in confusion when he heard Dean.

"Players only love you when they're playing…."

Dean looked up to see Sam and Cass staring at him. He stopped singing and sat back in his chair.

"Sorry, that damn song has been stuck in my head for weeks! It's like it's….haunting me," he groaned.

As the stares lingered, Dean smacked shut the tabloid he had been skimming and got up.

"So, what did Anna have to say?"

Dean and Sam exchanged looks of shock after Cass imparted the details of his meeting with Anna. After a long minute of digesting the information, Sam let it stew while Dean simply stared at Cass in disbelief.

"That's just unbelievable," Dean remarked. "I mean, Anna, seriously?"

"I told you exactly what she said," Cass stated.

"No, no, I believe what you said, I just don't believe it."

Cass shrouded with confusion as Dean shook his head.

"Anna goes away for awhile and comes back channeling her inner Alex Forrest. Well, that's just terrific," he said dryly.

"She channeled a what?" Cass asked as he deepened his confused look.

"Alex Forrest – this chick who goes all psycho on Michael Douglas' ass…"

Seeing Cass' brows cave in with more confusion, Dean waved a hand through the air as he drifted closer to Sam who was seated at the table.

"Never mind."

"Anna's plan, do you think it would work?" Sam asked anxiously.

Dean shot Sam a scolding look.

"Dude, don't even."

Sam brushed off his brother's look, honing in on Cass.

"Tell me honestly. Is Anna right?"

Dean glanced at Cass and the two simply stared at each other before the Angel turned to Sam.

"She is Alex Forrest," he complied.

Sam drew his eyes to the floor and sighed as Dean began pacing the room.

"She wants Sam's head on a plate and we're supposed to go sniffing her out to make it easier for her to get it?"

"We must strike first or she will never stop trying to kill Sam," Cass said grimly.

Cass moved to the table where Sam was seated. As he picked up a pitcher of oil, Dean glanced over the other items.

"So what's all this gonna do? Stop her dead in her tracks?"

"It is a very powerful spell that links me to her conscience. I should be able to locate her."

"Should? So it doesn't always work?"

"It works. The only time it failed was when I…."

Cass abruptly stopped speaking and glanced nervously at Dean for a second.

"When you what?" Dean pressed. "Cass?"

Cass eyed Sam before turning back to Dean.

"When you what," Dean prompted impatiently.

"When I performed the ritual to locate the Slayer," Cass revealed softly. "I was unable to link with her conscience. Usually, that means….."

Cass let his words fade as he looked mournfully at Dean.

"That doesn't mean what you think," Dean said tightly.

Cass opened his mouth to respond until he noticed Sam shaking his head at him.

"Yes, there are many variables as to why it failed," he resolved to say.

After a tense moment of silence, Cass poured the oil into a bowl and began chanting until a red flame erupted inside. Dean and Sam watched apprehensively as Cass swayed off balance and released several heavy breaths of exertion. He steadied himself against a chair and then looked up at the brothers.

"Yes, I know when she is," he gasped.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other before shifting their sights onto Cass.

"You mean you know WHERE she is," Dean corrected.

"No, WHEN," Cass reiterated. "She is in the past. It is the summer. The year nineteen seventy eight."

* * *

_May 1978_

Julie wiggled on the latch of her bedroom door and then weighted her chair against it. Satisfied she couldn't be disrupted, nor spied on; she shuffled to the radio on her dresser and clicked it on.

"_Baby come back, any kind of fool could see  
There was something in everything about you…"_

"Ugh," she moaned, quickly changing the station.

"_How I wish, how I wish you were here  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl…"_

"Eh," she said, turning the dial again.

On the next station, Styx's "Babe" was finishing up. Julie grabbed her savings sock out of her pocket and settled onto her bed. She yanked out a large roll of cash and began sorting the denominations of one and five dollar bills she had accumulated in the past two months.

Julie sighed when she heard the opening beats of "Dreams". As Stevie Nicks began to sing, Julie mouthed along to the lyrics while marking totals for each stack of bills.

"_Now there you go again  
You say you want your freedom  
Well who am I to keep you down  
It's only right that you should play it the way that you feel it"_

After several minutes, she calculated the grand total and circled it several times.

Julie smiled with satisfaction. She was half way to her goal of paying off all the repairs and parts needed for her car. She estimated with a few more weeks and picking up extra shifts at work, she could pack up and go by the end of the summer. Not that she hadn't grown fond of this little town over the past months but she had somewhere to be – and besides dreams didn't come true by just standing around.

Julie stuffed all her savings back into the sock and then buried it in the box of tampons in her bathroom drawer. She used to hide her tips in the closet until Diane's brother Simon started crashing at their apartment last month. He'd been kicked out of two previous places along with being fired from a string of jobs. Diane had no choice but to give him a place to stay until he got back on his feet.

Julie liked Diane a lot – they both migrated from California and enjoyed the same rock bands. Diane went to school during the day and worked until eight at night while Julie usually worked the evening shift because the tips were significantly better. That meant she was often home when Simon was around. But since he was a total jell head, she opted to eat her breakfast and listen to music in her room until she had to go to work.

Not that Simon was unpleasant to talk to, it's just that most of the time he didn't say much. He always said he was 'self-medicating'. Simon had served in Nam and had a shattered kneecap and suffered from chronic combat related nightmares. Julie had been understanding of his situation when Diane let her know Simon would be staying there. But when her savings sock began depleting each week despite finding new hiding places for it, she had reached her limit of compassion. Diane wasn't completely oblivious about Simon's problem; she just didn't have the time to invest in helping him. So Julie tried her best, bringing home help wanted flyers for Simon to look at or apartment rental listings. But all he did was hang out on the living room floor, inhaling doobies like life support, listening to the same Grateful Dead album over and over again.

One time she had caught him going through her dresser drawers and the insides of her shoes looking for cash. He had pleaded desperately to her that he was going to quit if she didn't tell his sister. Julie gave him a chance based solely on her good relationship with Diane. But enough was enough. She didn't want to be stuck there forever making up for the tips Simon stole from her every week so she started studying his habits.

After a breakfast of potato chips and Tab, he would put on side two of Terrapin Station, flip on the television unit and then roll up a joint. He would laugh at every commercial, funny or serious except for one. That's when Julie discovered the perfect place to store away her cash. That same commercial was on the television as she strolled into the living room.

Simon had that glazed look in his eyes as his face caved with a grimace when the jingle for O.B. rang out of the television.

"Grody," he groaned as he leaned forward and turned the dial.

Julie held back her smile as she shuffled to the fridge.

"Hey Jules."

Julie let out a sigh as she took out a can of Orange Crush from the fridge. As she headed toward the door, Simon stumbled to his feet, throwing a lock of his long brown hair behind his shoulder. He combed his mustache with a finger and smoothed out his sideburns.

"Jules, Jules, Jules," Simon sputtered.

"It's Julie," she corrected with a polite expression.

"Ya, ya" Simon said casually. "Look, I was wondering, I'm outta jing. You got any you could give me?"

Julie glanced at the clock as Simon positioned himself in front of the door.

"If you got a job, you could make your own 'jing' and not have to ask me – every day for some, you know."

Simon ran a hand through his hair and shot her a smile.

"I've looked but there aren't any good ones," he said. "Until I find something, how about a loaner?"

"I'm sorry Simon, I can't," Julie said.

"Come on Jules, since I've crashed here I've seen you….as a….as another sister, yeah."

Julie scoffed lightly as she snatched her jacket.

"You are nothing like my brothers," she said. "Anyway, I'm not giving you any money Simon. If you want some, go get a job, save up for a dream like your sister. I'm not being cruel, I'm trying to help you."

Simon leaned toward her and frowned with bitterness.

"This is how you treat a vet? I fought for a war for you!" Simon growled. "I busted a knee for this damn country and you can't give me a few bills? What kind of American are you?"

As his glare deepened, he hovered over her with clenched fists. Despite being a foot taller than her, Julie remained cool.

"You don't have to be nasty," she chided lightly. "I know a lot of guys who fought in the war – my oldest brother included - and they've all managed to settle into a life without getting high every morning. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

Simon lunged forward, grabbed her by the shoulders and frantically shook her.

"Please, I'm all out," Simon cried frantically. "I just need a little to tie me over. I can't do withdrawals Jules, I can't."

Julie instinctively glared up at Simon as he tightened his grip on her.

"Get your hands off me Simon," she demanded.

"Give me some money Jules, I'm begging you, help out a vet," Simon pleaded.

"No," Julie said firmly. "Now get your hands off me. NOW."

"I'll pay you back, I promise."

Julie shook her head and swatted at Simon's hands.

"I told you no."

When he clutched her tighter, she grabbed his forearms and roughly spun him around, following through with a swift kick in the small of his back.

"Woah!" Simon gasped as he tumbled face first into the carpet.

Julie stared down at Simon as he scowled and rubbed his face.

"Where'd you learn to do those Bruce Lee moves?"

"From my brothers," she answered through a breath of exertion.

As the phone rang in the living room, Julie caught her breath and glanced ruefully at Simon.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to do that," she said. "But I don't like anyone putting their hands on me. Now do your sister a favor if you love her at all – pack your stuff up and leave. I'll tell her you took off without leaving a note."

As Simon sputtered with protest, Julie picked up the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey hon, what's going on? I was going to drop off some records at work for staff special request night…..What? He what? Oh, no, I'm coming over right now."

Fifteen minutes later, Julie trotted into an apartment complex and trekked up three flights of stairs. She hurried to the apartment at the end of the corridor and rapidly knocked on the door. Her friend Karen opened the door and gasped in relief.

"Sorry I'm late," Julie said ruefully. "I had a Simon problem."

"It's okay, you're here now," Karen said.

Julie stepped inside and quickly shed her jacket.

"How is she?"

"It's bad."

"How bad?"

"Daydreamer bad," Karen said grimly.

"Oh no," Julie gasped.

Julie rushed toward the bedroom in the back as Karen scurried after her, carrying a new six pack of beer. When she got to the bedroom, Julie grimaced at David Cassidy's "Daydreamer" on the record player before the sound of anguished cries shifted her attention.

Nina, Karen's roommate, sat on the floor against the bed, her swollen eyes still shedding tears as she warbled along to the tune. Her bedroom walls were plastered with posters of Donny Osmond, Paul McCartney and David Cassidy.

"Oh honey!" Julie said as she darted to Nina's side, taking a seat on the floor next to her.

Julie drew her arm around Nina and gave her a comforting squeeze. Nina burst into a deep wail as Julie held her tighter. Julie threw her eyes to Karen

"Kar, in my bag, Rumours, track five, put it on now please," she instructed.

Karen nodded, hurriedly digging out the album in the bag.

"I'm so sorry it didn't work out with Brad," Julie said softly.

"I just…I thought he loved me," Nina stuttered. "He said he was cool with waiting and…I…I thought he was the one and…I can't believe he's been shagging Amanda Garrett!"

"Brad is an idiot," Julie said explicitly. "He had this smart, fun loving girl and it wasn't enough for him. You deserve better."

Nina sniffled as Karen joined her and Julie on the floor.

"What band is this?" Nina asked curiously.

"Fleetwood Mac."

"Fleetwood who?" Nina asked.

Julie gasped in offense before letting it go.

"Considering your state of mind, I'll forgive you for asking that," Julie said gently.

Nina leaned her head against Julie's shoulder as Karen passed around drinks.

"This song is kind of far out," Nina exalted. "I like it."

"Ah, I've converted you," Julie teased. "It was only a matter of time."

As the chorus blared through the bedroom, Julie engrossed herself in the lyrics, singing softly along.

"You can call it another lonely day…..mmm, no one can sing heartache like Stevie. She's totally awesome."

"It sounds like an angry song," Nina said.

"Some people say it is, but to me, I think it's more of a…revelation song. You've got these two passionate people in a relationship that hasn't always been pretty – and eventually, it just all falls apart despite trying to keep it together. At some point, you realize you're miserable with this person so you have two options, you can hang onto that person – hang onto that pain and grief, or you can let it go and put it behind you."

Nina wiped her damp cheeks and sat straight up.

"Wow, that's heavy Jules," Karen said.

"Well, that's just the picture that comes to mind every time I hear this song."

As the chorus started again, Nina began bobbing her head and sang along. Julie drew a pleasant smile as she pulled Nina to her feet. Seeing Nina moving to the beat, Julie rocked her hips, picking up Nina's hair brush and using it like a microphone. Karen giggled as she started dancing along and soon the three girls were skipping around the room, singing to the chorus.

"_You can go your own way…."_

A little while later, Julie returned from the kitchen with an armful of snacks. She hopped on the bed, squeezing between Karen and Nina. As the next track began, Julie let out a sigh.

"This is another one of my favorites," she said. "I never get tired of hearing it."

Julie leaned her head against Karen's as they began singing softly.

"Thunder only happens when it's raining…."

Julie waggled a finger to the next line.

"Players only love you when they're playing….."

"Good song," Karen cooed.

"GREAT song," Julie clarified.

"How have you managed to keep such a straight head on your shoulders when it comes to men? You work at a bar where the dudes are always looking to score," Nina said.

"I'm particular," Julie explained. "Plus, my heart belongs to only one man."

Karen and Nina rolled their eyes in jest.

"Ah right, so where do I send your wedding gift Mrs. Springsteen?" Karen asked kiddingly.

Julie smoothed out the wiry light blonde tendrils on Nina's head, smiling affectionately at her.

"Men come and go in your life. Some good, some bad, but every one teaches you something about yourself."

"That I don't want a boyfriend ever again?"

Julie snorted with laughter as Nina growled in her throat.

"If that makes you happy," Julie said.

"Seems to make you happy," Nina said.

"Yeah, Jules, I see plenty of good looking strangers at your work, you can't tell me you're not interested," Karen replied.

Julie shrugged as she finished up her bag of chips.

"I know better than to get involved with the guys that come into my work," Julie said. "I guess I'm just used to living like a nomad, you know? I've always moved from place to place my entire life. Getting attached to people just makes it hard when I have to pick up and leave. Like you my little one."

Nina rolled her eyes and scowled.

"I'm nineteen, not nine Julie," she moaned.

"I know, but you've been like the little sister I've never had and I'm going to miss you," Julie sighed, pinching Nina's cheek.

* * *

_June - 1978_

"Oh god," Dean groaned.

Sam followed his brother's sights as he watched a young guy with shoulder length hair wearing a white leisure suit and a flashy faux gold chain necklace, strutting down the sidewalk like Travolta.

"Check that out," Dean said, nodding down the street.

Sam steered his eyes over to group of young women dressed in an assortment of late seventies fashion, from micro skirts to bright colored flared pants and platform shoes.

"Oh man," Dean groaned.

Dean grimaced as he eyed the Cineplex across the street. Sam let out a snort when he noticed the featured movie, Grease. Dean shook his head as he waited for traffic to clear at the intersection.

"Well, what about the folks, did you have any luck finding them?"

Sam nodded and waved the page he'd torn out from the telephone book.

"John and Mary Winchester," he said. "They've got a place on Robin Tree. We'll have to find a…."

Sam frowned curiously when Dean stepped off the curb and then abruptly stopped. His face flooded with immense shock as he stared off at something across the street.

"It can't be!" he gasped.

As Sam swung his sights toward his brother's, Dean bolted off his feet and dashed through traffic to get to the other side of the block. Sam quickly chased after Dean as he darted around a corner.

"Dean!" Sam called over the blasting car horns.

Sam finally caught up to him when Dean paused for a second to scope both sides of the street. Without acknowledging Sam, Dean bounded off toward the right side. After chasing a sightless thing for nearly five minutes, Sam finally caught the profile of a blonde girl strolling into a building at the end of the block. Feeling the same shock washing over him, Sam hurriedly followed after Dean, who was already half way down the block.

* * *

_Earlier: _

Julie let out a contented sigh after devouring her lunch even though it was almost three in the afternoon. She had worked most of the day in one last effort to earn as many tips as she could before she left town. She had made a nice amount after the lunch time rush to budget for at least two weeks of room fees. Since she picked up a shift for a sick coworker, she hoped to top off her tips with the after work crowd.

Pushing her empty plate aside, she smiled at her friend Cyn as she wrapped up a discussion about fashion.

"Oh, so I invited Andre to your bon voyage party, I hope you don't mind."

Julie caught the waitress and ordered a milkshake to go before throwing Cyn a modest smile.

"Yeah, that's fine, I mean you two have been attached at the hip lately."

"Are you bringing anyone?"

"Nah, unless I happen to run into Bruce in the next hour," Julie said wistfully.

Cyn nearly choked on her sip of Tab as she snorted in amusement.

"Keep dreaming honey."

"Oh, I do," Julie cooed.

"I can't believe you're leaving in a few days. How will I cope? I know you're having a party but you and I have to do something before you take off."

"Sounds groovy," Julie said with a delighted smile. "What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner and Grease?"

"Grease again?" Julie moaned. "Honey, I love you but I can only take so much of Travolta shaking his butt. Besides, ever since we saw it the first time – I still hear "We Go Together" in my head!"

Cyn sunk with disappointment but gave an understanding nod.

"Well, you pick the movie and snacks. I don't care. I'm going to miss you a lot," Cyn moaned. "You'll write me about all your new adventures, won't you?"

"Yeah, as often as I can."

Glancing at the clock above the cash register, both girls exhaled sighs.

"Where does time go? I feel like we just got here."

"Not me," Julie said. "I can't remember how long it's been since I enjoyed a nice break like this. I could stay here, forever."

Cyn cracked a joking smile as she slipped out of her booth.

"Well, if you did that, you'd keep Bruce waiting and I'm sure, being a big rocker, he'd move on without you babe."

"As long as he writes a song about me, I could live with him breaking my heart," Julie said with a whimsical look.

After they exited the café, Julie perched on the curb and waved at Cyn as she crossed the street. Glancing at her watch, Julie stepped off the curb and shuffled quickly toward work.

* * *

Dean and Sam raced through the doors of the Lawrence Skate Center and then halted to a stop, catching their breath for a second as they looked around. The brothers widened their eyes in horror at the string of disco balls bouncing colored lights across the rink as Donna Summers' "Last Dance" boomed through the speakers. The rink was filled with mostly crowds of after school kids with parents or teens hanging out with friends, while the three lounges scattered around the center were occupied by adults.

Dean whipped his eyes around the skate center several times before he looked doubtfully at Sam.

"She did come in here right?" he asked over the booming speakers.

The brothers took a longer, more careful survey of all the people in the skate center, Dean focusing on the right side, Sam on the left.

Julie made her way toward the locker rooms, feeling satiated and invigorated after her lunch. As she passed by a burly man sitting at the bar, she passed him a smile.

"Hi Bunny," she said cheerfully. "I was at the Greenery and got you a vanilla shake, extra whip cream."

Julie pushed the shake down the counter and watched Bunny glow with a boyish grin.

"Aw, thank you!"

"You're welcome. I just wanted to let you know I've appreciated all the help you gave me while I worked here."

Bunny clutched his shake and drew a sad expression.

"It won't be the same here without you. I'm sure gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Are you coming to the party?"

"I'm gonna try but I have to work a double shift."

"Okay, well, if you can't make it, I'll stop in before I go to say goodbye to everyone. See you later Bunny and enjoy that shake."

"I will!"

"Dean, over there!" Sam said, pointing to the far side of the center.

Dean glanced in Sam's visual direction and saw the elusive blonde disappearing through a service door near the south side of the skate center.

Dean and Sam ran toward the service door as a huge, muscular hulk of a man with a three inch goatee sat on a stool near the entryway. As the brothers rushed toward the hall, the goateed man glared at them.

"Hey!" he hollered. "Can't you fools read?"

The man raised a beefy finger to a sign posted above the door: EMPLOYEES ONLY.

"Uh oh, I didn't realize," Dean said. "Look, we just wanted to have a quick chat with the girl who just went through there, so..."

The goateed man picked up his milkshake and got up from the stool, stretching out his six foot nine inch frame. Dean widened his eyes in awe, craning his sights way, way up as the goateed man towered over him.

"Woah! You're a big dude," Dean gasped.

As the goateed man deepened his glare, Dean eyed the milkshake in his hand and then looked him over.

"Uh, milk really does a body good huh?"

"Whatchu want with Miss Julie?" the goateed man demanded as he closed in on Dean.

Dean threw Sam a look before turning back to the Goateed Man.

"Miss Julie? Okay, maybe I'm mistaken," Dean said. "The girl I was looking for is about yay tall..."

Dean held his right hand up his palm facing down, drawing it to his forearm.

"And yay shaped."

Dean raised his other hand, level with his right and began to waggle curves downward through the air.

"Miss Julie," the Goateed Man said. "I'm not blind. I know all the people here. So I ask again, whatchu want with her?"

As a young brunette girl in braids wandered by, she waved at the Goateed Man and smiled.

"Hey Bunny, how are you today?" she asked.

Dean blinked with disbelief when the huge guy lifted out of his glare, breaking into a congenial, goofy grin. He looked almost bashful as he waved back at the girl.

"Hello Miss Barbara, I'm doing well, thank you," he said politely.

Dean and Sam eyed each other in silent awe as Barbara pushed through the staff only door and disappeared.

"Bunny, well," Dean snorted. "That name suits you."

As Dean chuckled nervously, Bunny shifted back into a glare, raining it upon him. He inched closer to Dean and used one hand to clench him by the collar.

"Only my ladies are allowed to call me that," he bellowed. "You will address me as Mr. Galbanado!"

Julie rolled through the service door and turned her eyes when she heard Bunny's stentorian tone rippling over a Bee Gees song. She saw Bunny gripping some guy by the collar, practically spitting fire in his face. Maxine wandered over and smirked.

"Oh, who's the stone fox?"

"I don't know. Haven't seen him in here before," Julie replied.

"And he's already on Bunny's bad side? SMART."

"Well, sometimes I find the best looking ones say stupid things," Julie said casually. "Anyway, have fun with the kindergartners."

Julie threw a teasing smile as she nodded toward a table in Maxine's section that just got seated. The six preteens started slapping the table and hitting each other with their plastic menus.

"Oh, well good luck making any tips with the boob crew on shift," Maxine shot back.

Julie caught Maxine's eyes and groaned when Tammi and Shannon rolled into the lounge, dressed for their shifts. Julie heaved a sigh as she pushed off toward the entrance to the lounge.

Dean pumped an innocent look on his face as he looked way up at the hulking man nicknamed Bunny.

"Uh, I meant no offense, Mr. Galbanado," Dean replied. "I just want to talk to Miss Julie, for a second."

"No one bothers my ladies," Bunny snarled. "You're not the first turkey that has come in here looking to score with one of them."

Bunny shook Dean roughly by the collar, never breaking from his intimidating glare. Dean shot a glance at Sam, who had wisely decided to stay out of the Hairy Hulk's way.

"That's not what you're looking to do with Miss Julie, right? Cause I'm very protective of her and all my ladies so if that's what you're looking for, you sure be getting reamed tonight."

Hearing Sam snickering in his throat, Dean frowned with annoyance.

"Look, just cool it Bluto," he grunted.

Bunny snapped his eyes wide in anger and drew his free hand up to Dean's face. Dean stared up at Bunny in fascination, swearing he saw cement blocks instead of the big man's fists. Guessing a punch would feel like the equivalent of a brick wall slamming into his face, Dean tossed an apologetic look to the dude and threw his hands up in innocence.

"I mean, Mr. Galbanado," Dean quickly corrected. "All I want to do is talk to Miss Julie because she looks very familiar and I want to be sure I'm not...imagining things."

"You best leave her alone," Bunny howled.

"Hey Bunny, could you give me a hand please?"

Bunny turned to a girl struggling to balance a heavy carton in her arms. He released his grip on Dean and then cordially walked over to assist her. Dean let out a deep breath as Sam strode over to him.

"That went – well," Sam said as a smirk curled over his face.

Dean rubbed his sore neck and scowled at Sam.

"You were a big help," he moaned.

"You seemed to dig a big enough hole on your own," Sam remarked with a deeper smirk.

Dean ignored Sam's amusement, glancing at the service door.

"Did you see her come out of there?"

Dean and Sam scoped the skate center again as the heavy beat intro of "Miss You" by the Rolling Stones began to play. When he spotted "Julie" rolling up a ramp leading to the entrance of the adults only Rock It Lounge, he launched off his feet and bounded anxiously away.

_I've been holding out so long  
I've been sleeping all alone  
Lord I miss you_

Sam turned his eyes back to Dean a second before his brother ran off toward the main entrance. Sam chased after him as Dean tried cutting through the roller rink. Sam collided into Dean when a nerdy staff member rolled in front of him and blew a whistle, pointing to a red sign posted on the rink wall: NO SHOES ON RINK.

"Dammit," Dean muttered.

As the pimply kid sputtered a long breath through his whistle, Dean reluctantly backed out of the rink and took the long way, wanting to avoid another run in with Bunny Bear.

_I've been hanging on the phone  
I've been sleeping all alone  
I want to kiss you_

Dean broke into a smile of relief as he raced inside the smoky lounge and spotted her rolling across a smaller rink to a bar on the far end. Sam, on the heels of his brother, stared at her in complete awe.

Julie gasped in surprise when someone barreled into her, nearly toppling her over. As she reset her balance, she squeaked when she felt arms enclosing around her in a crushing hug.

"Un-friggin believable!" he exclaimed.

When her defensive instincts kicked in, Julie snapped her arms up at lightning speed, breaking the stranger's grip on her and then she shoved the stranger as hard as she could.

_Well, I've been haunted in my sleep  
You've been starring in my dreams  
Lord I miss you._

Sam snorted softly in amusement as Dean stumbled backward into a table, toppling over it. Stunned, Dean shook off the dizziness as he looked up to see a familiar glare raining upon him. He rubbed the back of his head and drew a humbled look.

"Okay, you're still pissed at me."

As a scowl tugged at his face, he bit it back, marveling in the sight of her again. Beneath the navy blue vest, she had on a Springsteen concert tee shirt printed with a pair of worn sneakers. Her denim cutoffs had faux diamonds embroidered on the hem and her roller skates were embellished with red, white and blue laces. She had a cute flip in her fluffy blonde hair that curtained her shoulders.

"Wow, check you out! You got Farrah hair! It looks awesome! You look….amazing!"

Julie stared back at him, looking bewildered. When she realized this was the same guy that Bunny had roughed up, she cautiously rolled back and regarded him with a wary look.

"Look, I'm all for peace and love on Earth mister but…..you could just greet people with a handshake or a wave in the future," she said flatly. "I really don't like being handled by strange men."

Dean absorbed her questioning look for a second before he passed it off. He got to his feet and rubbed the sting from his right shoulder.

"Alright, I get it; you hate me so much you're pretending you don't know me. You want to play it that way, fine. At least I know where you've been and that you're fine, more than fine. You're here and you're rockin' the seventies fashion and you're waiting tables at a…a roller disco!" he sputtered.

Julie hitched up one of her eyebrows at the babbling stranger.

"Were you toking before you came here? You know….."

Dean watched her as she pinched her fingers together, placed them by her mouth and discreetly inhaled.

"Uh, no," he said.

"Oh, okay, if you say so," she said skeptically before skating away.

Dean glanced at Sam, taking in his brother's curious look when a hand gripped the back of his jacket collar.

"Woah!" he yelped as he was yanked back.

"I toldja no one messes with my ladies."

As that booming voice leered at him, Dean shaded with an honest expression.

"Dude, we were just talking."

Gripping him in a near chokehold, Dean felt his body tilting backward as Bunny started to drag him away. Dean turned to Sam for some assistance, but his brother was barely containing his laughter. Bunny shaded with a remorseful look as he dragged Dean over to Julie.

"I'm sorry Miss Julie, this fool got by me," Bunny lamented as he shook Dean some more. "I'll throw him out right now!"

Dean looked up at Julie as she pressed a gently hand on Bunny's shoulder.

"It's okay. You don't have to do that," she said.

"He was bothering you," Bunny replied. "I saw him put his hands on you!"

Julie tilted her head up to Bunny and smiled with appreciation.

"I appreciate you looking out for me but really, I'm fine. You can just give them a warning instead of resorting to violence," she said.

Bunny let out a hot breath before he loosened his grip on Dean, setting him back on his feet.

"There's the door," Bunny growled. "Use it or I'll make you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Bunny threw one last frown at Dean before he charged away. Dean smoothed out the wrinkles of his shirt, shifting his eyes to 'Julie' to pay her a grateful look but she had disappeared again. When he saw her talking to a young Army vet seated on a crowded L shaped orange lounger, Dean ran over and sat on the very edge, eagerly waiting for her to come back. As she checked the ice in a compartment, Dean watched her in fascination, completely oblivious to the buxom attractive young brunette who had rolled over and smiled at him and Sam.

"Hey guys, I'm Tammi. What can I get you tonight?"

Sam elbowed Dean in the ribs, breaking his brother from his daze. Dean glanced at Sam and then up at Tammi as her friendly smile lingered.

Dean whipped his eyes around the lounge and studied it a little closer. When he realized there were several colored sectionals hugging the small rink, he gave the brunette a flat smile.

"Uh sorry, wrong section."

Dean bolted off the orange lounger and headed over to the six foot long purple plush couch, quickly taking a seat.

Julie leaned over the bar counter in her section, flipping through Rolling Stone magazine as a Steve Miller song played in the lounge. She bobbed her head to the opening guitar riffs of "Jet Airliner".

Dean was utterly amazed to see she was mouthing every lyric to the song.

Sam strode over to Dean and bit his lip for several seconds before the purpose of their time travel struck through his silence.

"Dean, um….we don't really have time for this," he said gently. "Anna could be back on her feet by now. We need to get to mom and dad."

Noticing his brother's attention completely focused elsewhere, Sam sputtered with a long sigh.

"Dean."

Dean snapped his eyes to Sam and frowned.

"I heard you Sam," he said. "And I know we're under time constraints here but come on….what are the chances that we landed right where she's been - after all these months of wondering…..it's not a coincidence….so we can't just leave now."

Catching the desperate plea in his eyes, Sam released an anxious breath, taking a seat next to Dean.

"No, you're right we can't," Sam said. "I mean, there are a lot of questions, like – how she got here and why she doesn't seem to know us."

"And why she thinks she's this Julie person," Dean added.

"You mean Miss Julie," Sam clarified with a silly grin.

"Whatever, here she comes."

Julie cruised around the lounger in her section and glanced at her new customers. She tapped a pen on her hip as she passed Dean a tepid smile.

"Well, you're back. Mr. Handsy and…Friend."

"Yeah, uh sorry about that. You just bear a striking resemblance to someone I know and I guess….I just got….carried away."

Dean put his hands up in the air.

"I promise I won't put my hands on you again….unless you want me to," he said with a smile.

Not impressed by Mr. Handy's attempt to soften her up with a disarming smile, Julie furrowed her brows in dismay.

"I think you're probably looking to sit over in one of those sections," she said civilly.

Dean looked around her section and found just an older man barricading himself behind a newspaper, smoking his umpteenth cigarette. He peered over at the orange and lime green sections where the brunette Tammi and a busty redhead were tending to mostly young men enjoying their display of low cut tops and snug fit shorts.

"Nope, I'm right where I want to be. They seem popular though."

Julie scoffed lightly as Tammi and Shannon latched hands and began dancing in their skates to "Honky Tonk Woman", inciting cheers and whistles from their male customers.

"That's a polite way to put it," Julie snorted. "I'm not the kind of person to bad mouth people nor am I the type to flaunt my best….um, assets to make better tips."

Dean threw a brief glance at Tammi as she blatantly waggled her taut bottom at a customer when she rolled away. Dean looked up at Julie and swatted a hand in dismiss.

"Well, those two have got nothing on your best asset sweetheart."

Julie didn't much care for the aggressive flirters and she found politeness only encouraged their advances so she chose to keep her eyes focused on Mr. Anti-Social Smoking Man for the moment.

"It's your smile. It's one of those that when you see it, you miss it when you don't."

Julie opened her mouth in disbelief as her eyes pulled to Mr. Plateful of Charm.

"Wow, do you really get far with that line?"

"It's not a line, it's an honest observation," Dean stated sincerely.

"Uh huh," Julie said doubtfully. "Anyway, I serve drinks and food. If you're looking for more…."

Julie batted her eyes toward Shannon and Tammi's sections.

"Right," Dean said understandingly.

He picked up a menu from the table and looked it over, noticing the daily special handwritten on a note card inside.

"What comes on the Rock It Burger?"

"Cheese, bacon, chili and onions," Julie recited. "It comes with a side of chili cheese fries."

Dean widened his eyes in delight.

"Wow, that sounds like heaven on a plate," he gasped.

"More like a heart attack in a basket," she said with a dry smile.

"Even better, I'll have that and a…Lowenbrau."

Julie scribbled on her pad and then eyed the lanky haired friend.

"Nothing for me, thanks," Sam said.

Dean elbowed Sam sharply in the side. Sam stifled a grunt as he threw a scowl at Dean before quickly glancing at the menu.

"Uh, I'll have the uh…..Psychedelic smoothie," Sam grumbled.

"Coming right up."

As she skated off to the cook's station, Dean got up from his seat and followed her. She glanced at him cautiously as he sat down at the bar and smiled.

"So baby, you were born to run, huh?" he cracked, eyeing the design on her tee shirt.

Sitting a few seats down from his brother, Sam rolled his eyes out of view at the cheesy line. Dean barely paid attention to Sam, focused intently on finding out more information about 'Miss Julie.'

"You like Springsteen, that's interesting. I wouldn't have pegged you for, you know a rock fan."

Dean watched her circumspect demeanor completely change as her face burst with a goofy grin.

"Are you joshing me? That boy was made of rock and roll!" she exclaimed. "I've seen him in concert at least six times you know."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I'd NEVER miss a chance to see him. You know, he played here a few nights ago – all my friends wanted to see Grease but I wanted to see my Bruce, so I snuck my way in."

"Your Bruce?"

"Yeah, he's amazing," Julie sighed. "There is nothing like hearing Bruce live. I just about died during the opening of Streets of Fire, one of my favorites, but I love all his songs."

Dean shot a look of wonder at Sam before returning his sights to Julie.

"So you're quite the diehard fan then."

Julie leaned over the bar counter as her cheeks flushed with color.

"Oh yeah, I mean, he's SO dreamy."

"Springsteen is dreamy?" Dean said incredulously.

Julie nodded as her silly smile slowly faded. Dean shook his head as he continued his subtle interrogation.

"So, Julie, are you a native to Kansas?"

"No, I'm originally from San Francisco."

"Oh, well what brought you to Lawrence?"

Julie glanced behind her, checking the lone cook in the lounge kitchen, taking his time with her order. As whistles and boisterous cheers broke out from Tammi's section, Julie rolled her eyes when she saw Shannon sitting on a guy's lap, chatting with him.

"Hey Julie, would you mind pulling your own drinks? I'm breaking a sweat keeping up with the orders over there."

Dean shifted his eyes to a young guy with lanky brown hair and a handlebar mustache, wearing a lime green paisley shirt and brown corduroy pants, along with the standard uniform vest.

"I'm sorry babe but they've got twenty dudes to your three dudes here. I can ask the boss to come out and help you."

Julie shook her head and sighed.

"I think I can handle a beer and a smoothie Artie," she said.

Dean eyed Sam, hooking his attention.

"Dude, is it me or does that guy look like a shoo in for Xander's grandfather?" he snorted.

Sam frowned as his eyes took a brief study of Artie. Julie heaved another sigh as she situated herself behind the bar, picking a pilsner glass off a shelf. She pulled on a tap, set the glass down and then gathered ingredients from the freezer under the counter.

"Sorry about the wait guys," she said.

"It's not a problem," Dean replied. "You were saying, about how you ended up in a town like this?"

After letting the blender whir for a few minutes, she shook out the light pink liquid into a glass and set it down in front of Sam.

"Oh, I was on my way to see Bruce at the Agora when my car broke down."

Dean blinked rapidly in recognition.

"The Agora Theater – in Cleveland?"

Dean sucked in a breath as Julie glanced over her shoulder to check on the status of her order. Seeing no food in the pick up window yet, she slumped against the freezer and nodded.

"Yeah, that's the one. Like I said though, my car went kaput and I ended up stranded on the side of the road," she said. "Fortunately, this guy happened by, and well, at first you know I thought stranger, late at night, Zodiac killer screaming all over but then, I looked at him and I don't know, I just got the sense that he was a good guy, and lucky me, a mechanic too! So it wasn't a total loss. My finances were pretty much tapped after I had to get repairs on my car so I was stuck here until I could pay for them."

"What did you do in Frisco?" Dean asked.

"I waited tables at a coffee shop across from Winterland," Julie replied. "Needless to say, I blew my rent money a lot on concert tickets and almost got evicted from my apartment."

Dean gazed at her like a wide eyed child.

"Winterland? Seriously? Wow. Who'd you see?"

"Mmm, right before I quit, I went to see Styx."

"Unbelievable," Dean muttered softly.

"Yeah, they were," Julie acknowledged. "Anyway, I'm hoping to get to New York by the end of the summer and…..yikes, I'm rambling on and on aren't I? I never do that with customers."

"It's okay, I'm enjoying talking to you," Dean said contentedly. "It seems like it's been, I don't know….a couple decades since we've talked."

Hearing the buzzer at the cook's station, Julie crooked her eyebrows as she stared back at her customer.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? Because we haven't met before."

"Are you sure about that?"

Julie tilted her head as she studied Dean for a long moment.

"Yep, pretty sure."

Julie narrowed her eyes as she studied the stranger for a longer minute.

"Huh, actually, it's kind of strange, there's something about you that kind of reminds me of…one of my brothers."

Dean cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I remind you of….your brother?"

"Yeah, Danny, the oldest. I guess because he always tries to win over the girls with a smile."

When she disappeared for a second, Dean looked at Sam and mouthed the word 'brother' to him.

"There you go - one Rock It burger with the works."

Inhaling the delectable aromas, Dean rubbed his hands together in gleeful anticipation. He swept up the burger, a river of chili and melted cheese pouring out from the patty. He quickly sunk his teeth into it, uttering a low moan.

"Mmm, best burger I've ever had in this decade," he cried gleefully.

Julie couldn't help but laugh at his sheer enjoyment of an artery clogging meal. Wiping a smudge of chili from the corner of his mouth, Dean went back to his interrogation.

"You said 'one of my brothers'," he continued. "Let me take a wild guess here. You've got two right?"

"Yeah, Jimmy, although he prefers we call him Jim," she said.

"Jim and Dan, your brothers," Dean said in astoundment.

"Yeah. Now that we're talking about them, I miss them a lot."

"Well, if you miss them, why aren't you with them? I mean, you're all family right? Something happen?"

"The war happened," Julie said with a sad look.

Dean paused mid bite as Julie slumped against the bar, reflecting.

"They both got drafted – Danny was all for it but Jimmy he fled to Canada, he didn't believe in Vietnam. Danny called him 'Unamerican' and that was it. The family got busted up. I tried to keep us together, I tried so hard. I even forced Danny to drive to Canada with me to talk to Jimmy but my brothers…..they're so stubborn in their beliefs. All they did was argue and accuse each other of things….I always had to be the mediator. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't keep fighting their battles. So I took off and I haven't seen them for almost four months."

Swallowing his bite, Dean blinked rapidly with mad disbelief.

"Four months," he muttered.

"Yeah, seems like forever."

"It sure does," Dean mumbled.

As nausea tugged at his stomach, Dean pushed his basket aside and wiped his greasy, chili smothered hands.

"You think you'll ever want to see them again?"

Julie huffed as her face cracked with a mixture of sorrow and resentment.

"Until they learn to accept and live with each other, no, I don't want to see them because it breaks my heart knowing how close we all used to be."

Dean sucked down a large portion of his beer, trying to wash down the ill feeling rumbling in his stomach.

"That's uh….that's gotta be hard, being away from….your family."

"It is but….I try not to dwell on it too much. But yeah, those first few weeks without them around, it was horrible - especially on Saturday afternoons, because the three of us would always meet up at the drive in. No matter what was going on in our lives, that was our 'family day', you know? Me and my brothers would camp out in the back of our dad's Chevy, buy out the concession stand and just talk about stupid stuff."

Julie sighed deeply and looked off while Dean sucked down more of his beer.

"God listen to me, I feel like I should be on the opposite side of this bar, pouring my heart out to the bartender. I'll leave you two to your business. I'll check on you in awhile."

"No, no, no, you don't have to go," Dean persisted. "I mean, you're not that busy with the Jiggly twins hogging all your potential customers right?"

Julie snorted loudly and unexpectedly at his insult.

"You have got to be the only guy on the planet not interested in…those two."

"Well, like I said before, they've got nothing on you."

Julie found herself smiling receptively at the compliment. Sam cleared his throat, discreetly signaling Dean. Dean sighed in acknowledgment as he rapped his fingers on the counter.

"By the way, I'm Dean. And uh, that's Sam," he said with a nod toward Sam.

Dean held out a hand and gave a friendly smile. She smiled back and accepted his handshake.

"Julie Dickinson."

"Huh, well it's been nice talking to you Julie Dickenson," he uttered, holding onto her hand a little longer.

"You cashing out?"

"Yeah, 'fraid we've got to get going."

"Okay, let me get your bill."

Dean sighed in disappointment when she pulled her hand out of his.

"Okay. So, how much longer until you're done for the night? Maybe I'll swing back around and see you again."

Julie smiled in amusement as she collected his half eaten plate.

"You just expect to get a date out of me without so much as an offer to buy me a beer huh?" she said.

"You drink beer?"

"After a long night at work, always."

Sam cleared his throat again as he nodded toward a folded street map tucked behind one of the registers.

"Hey um, Julie? Could I see that map for a second?"

"Sure."

Sam spread the city map across the counter and then took out the folded telephone page from his pocket.

"Did you need some directions? I've been in this town long enough to know the shortcuts."

"Um, I was just looking for a house on Robin Tree…..four eight five."

"The Winchesters?"

"Uh….yeah. You….know them?"

"Yeah, they had me over for dinner a few months ago. They are the cutest couple I've ever met!"

Julie leaned back and smiled fondly.

"How do you know John and Mary Winchester?" Dean asked.

"The guy who happened by when my car broke down, that was John," Julie revealed. "Such a good guy you know? I mean, he didn't just have my car towed into the garage, he worked on it himself and even convinced his manager to let me pay for the parts in installments. He's been a real angel."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, astounded by another revelation. As they focused on the map to pinpoint the address, a familiar, awful warbling hit their eardrums.

"Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing…."

Julie gulped when she felt two pairs of eyes burrowing into her profile. She dropped her pen microphone, fumbling to stuff it in her apron pocket and then ripped the receipt off the pad.

"Sorry for the um, unscheduled bad, bad performance. It's just – I always….lose myself in this song…I keep hearing it everywhere."

"Me too," Dean muttered inaudibly.

As Dean and Sam simply gawked at her, Julie fidgeted uncomfortably in her stance. She hastily slapped the bill down on the counter.

Sam got to his feet and pivoted toward the exit as Dean glanced at the bill and paid it off.

"I'll get your change in one second."

"No change sweetheart."

Julie widened her eyes as she sifted through the bills.

"But…that's a twenty percent tip."

"I know. I just wanted to show some appreciation for all the good you do in….the roller disco world."

"Well, now I feel bad for shoving you earlier."

"That's okay, I deserved it. What time did you say you get off?"

Julie tucked the generous tip in her apron and leaned over the bar, giving him a long look.

"Tell you what – I'll let you take me out for a drink IF you can correctly answer a couple of rock trivia questions," she proposed with a smile.

"Rock trivia huh? That's what it takes?" he asked doubtfully.

"A girl's got to have some standards," Julie reasoned. "Plus, if a guy doesn't know his rock bands from the Rockies – I'm not interested. The last one who came in here smiling at me claimed he was a roadie for BTO."

"BTO?"

"Yeah, also known as…." Julie prompted with a scrutinizing look.

"Bachman Turner Overdrive, of course."

"Right," Julie said with a pleased smile. "Anyway, when I quizzed him, he thought Geddy Lee was a Chinese restaurant!"

Julie shook her head and flashed her appall.

"Wow. Some people are just totally clueless," Dean snorted.

"Yeah, I mean, Geddy Lee, Neil Peart, Alex Lifeson, for Canadians, they can really rock it," she added.

Dean reeled his head back in shock.

"You….you can name all the members of Rush?"

Julie drew a contented smile at Dean.

"You can name the band," she said. "Okay, I'm somewhat impressed. But those are easy questions - my trivia is more obscure and difficult so not many people I've met have ever gotten past round two."

Dean smacked his hands on the bar and smirked.

"Well, I love a challenge. So, throw 'em at me."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Dean walked out of the skate rink with Sam, still reeling with immense shock.

"Wow, that was….unreal," he gasped. "She almost got me on that last one….never in a million years would I have thought she'd be drilling ME about obscure rock trivia."

Dean shook his head in amazement as he kept in step with Sam.

"Are we sure that's Buffy, not some doppelganger? I mean if Anna popped back in time, who's to say Lucifer didn't send someone too?"

"True, but come on, Julie Dickinson – Julie Hagerty/Elaine Dickinson – from Airplane - that's the first alias I gave her when we started working cases together. It's her."

"But she doesn't remember you or me," Sam said.

"No, but she remembers 'us' as her brothers. I was in 'Nam! And you….you ran off to Canada – you damn hippie."

"So Lucifer didn't wipe her memories, he just altered them."

"He friggin' skewered them is more like it," Dean clarified. "I mean, that stuff about the drive in – THAT happened and being in the back of dad's Chevy – that happened too only you weren't there and they weren't so PG-13….."

Dean pulled in a deep breath as his mind still tingled with astonishment.

"Okay, so Lucifer dropped her back into 1978 - the question is, why and why here? It doesn't make sense," Sam said.

"Well, we'll have to figure it out later. Right now, we got to find Mom and Dad, stop Anna and then get the Slayer back to the future," Dean rattled off.

"Yeah, that's not too much on our plate," Sam grumbled.

"No more than usual," Dean said dryly.

"Yeah, at least we know Buffy is okay," Sam said.

"Yeah, and what she's been up to," Dean added. "Working at a roller disco."

"And having Farrah hair," Sam noted.

Dean rocked back on his heels and nodded.

"Yeah, and of all things, she's a classic rock fan too, good god," Dean gasped. "If I didn't know her so well, I wouldn't know her at all."

"And she knows Mom and Dad," Sam replied.

"Dad happened to pick her up when she needed help," Dean gawked. "She had dinner with them!"

Sam and Dean let the revelations sink in as they waited for the traffic to clear from the street before crossing it.

* * *

"That's it," Sam said as Dean pulled up to 485 Robin Tree.

Sam hurriedly got out before Dean even turned the engine off. Following quickly, Dean caught up to his brother.

"Now hold on a second," he said.

Sam perched on the foot of the walkway leading to the house.

"We can't afford to lose any more time Dean," Sam said urgently. "Who knows how long we have before Anna gets here."

"I know, but….what are gonna say to them?"

"We could start with telling them who we really are."

"Are you serious? You wanna tell 'em that their sons from the future are here to stop a rogue Angel from going Terminator on their asses? I don't think so."

Sam heaved an anxious breath as he continued down the walkway.

"Tell her it's a demon instead of an Angel. The last time you saw her, you told her you were a hunter, so she should remember you."

"She remembers me as a guy who went MIA on the heels of her dad's death. I doubt she's gonna be happy to see me," Dean said dryly.

Eyeing the door, Dean trekked past Sam and bounded up the steps. After Sam stepped in beside him, Dean wacked him lightly on the arm.

"Let me do the talking, okay?"

* * *

Julie checked her makeup and hair in the mirror fastened to the door of her locker as Maxine collapsed on the bench beside her.

"A bunch of us are hitting the clubs later, you want to go?"

Julie clapped her makeup kit shut and stuffed it in her purse.

"I can't. I've got to pick up my car and then I've got a date."

"With the dude that Bunny was shaking down?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Saw him in your section when I went to take a smoke break," Maxine explained.

"Oh, his name is Dean."

"Right on girl," Maxine cheered. "You found one that actually passed your 'intellectual' test?"

"Oh, he hit them all out of the ball park," Julie exalted. "I even threw a trick question in there and almost stumped him. But he knows his stuff and not too many guys who come in here do and by 'not too many', I mean, none."

"Well, guess it's fate he walked in here and sat in your section," Maxine said with a grin.

Julie scoffed and waved a hand through the air.

"I don't believe in fate."

"Oh. Maybe you're just lucky then."

"I don't really believe in luck either," Julie said. "I think even if he stumbled through my quiz, I would have given him a second chance. There was just -something about him, you know? I can't quite describe it."

"Hmm, maybe you knew him in another life and that's why you were drawn to him."

Mildly amused, Julie chuckled briefly.

"Another life? You watch too many science fiction movies Maxie."

Maxine shrugged, taking no offense.

"For a dreamer like you, you're such a skeptic."

"I'd like to think I'm practical."

Spying the time, Julie shut her locker, snatched up her purse and walked out of the locker rooms with Maxine.

* * *

After a brisk ten minute walk from work, Julie reached the foot of the parking lot outside the auto shop. Although the shop was closed for the day, she had arranged to pick up her car after hours. She had paid off on the necessary repairs two weeks earlier but because of labor cuts, service on her car had been delayed. The manager, Mr. Woodson, had left her a message that he was working until nine and she could stop in before then.

Julie steered herself toward the service entrance, looking forward to having wheels again. When she reached the door, she anxiously rapped on it a few times. Woodson pulled the door open and nodded in recognition.

"Miss Dickinson, come on in, let me just grab the keys and then have you sign the release form."

Julie followed Woodson through the garage, hearing music playing through a radio set on a rolling cabinet. Woodson moved to a board tacked with key rings and retrieved her set of keys.

"Just sign here and you're all set," he said, handing her a clipboard.

Julie skimmed the paperwork as static flooded the radio station. When the ground started rumbling beneath her, Julie widened her eyes in surprise as tried to steady her balance.

Julie glanced at the quivering tools on a work table. As the rumbling continued throughout the garage, a high pitched noise cut the air. Julie and Woodson clamped their hands over their ears as a blinding white light flushed into the garage.

As the shrill grew deafening, Julie smashed her hands tighter over her ears, uttering a deep moan. She tumbled backward and squinted as the white light hit her eyes.

When the sound faded from the garage and the white light dissipated, Julie saw spots floating over her eyes as the shadow of a figure stood over her.

"The Slayer."

"Huh? The what?"

Julie narrowed her eyes, trying to focus through her swirling vision. She could barely make out a redheaded woman with an intense stare on her face.

"How could you have seen me?"

"I don't…I….."

Julie frowned with a mixture of bewilderment and agony as pain speared through her head. She clutched the sides of her head and groaned as a male voice called out for Woodson. Feeling something burst in her nasal cavity, Julie swiped at her nose and saw the blood on her fingers.

A loud crash echoed from the front of the garage as Julie rolled onto her side and groaned again. Dizziness and nausea slammed through her system as chaotic fighting broke out in the garage. Her eyelids flopped open and shut for a minute, taking in bits of Mary Winchester fighting before her world blacked out.

* * *

Dean trotted back into the garage and looked around. Sam was wiping the blood off his palm while his mom was absorbing a questioning glare from his dad. When he noticed dad crouched over someone, Dean bounded around the truck to see Buffy laying in the fetal position. John had two fingers pressed against her neck, checking for a pulse.

Dean darted over to Buffy and kneeled beside her as John dropped his hand.

"She's alive," John announced.

Dean released a long sigh of relief.

"What the hell happened?"

"Not really sure," John said. "I didn't even see her when I got here. I'm guessing whatever did that to Mr. Woodson's eyes, did that to hers too."

Dean pulled a curtain of hair from her face and noticed the trickle of blood from her nose. Seeing the swelling around her eyes, Dean gently pried her right eyelid open and saw the hazel pupil in tact.

"Nope, her eyes are good," he reported.

"Is that Julie?" Mary asked after she finally caught her breath.

Sam trotted over to Dean with an anxious look.

"That won't hold Anna off for long," Sam said grimly. "We better move."

Dean scooped Buffy up in his arms as Sam led the way out of the garage. Once in the lot, Sam and Dean followed their parents to the Impala. John looked across Mary, acknowledging Dean.

"We should stop off at a hospital," John said, eyeing Buffy.

"No, we don't have time and she'll be fine. She's one tough cookie in any era," Dean replied with a smile.

Met by a strange look from his dad, Dean bellowed with a sigh.

"She just has to come with us," he said insistently.

John leaned over the driver side of the car and glared impatiently at Mary and then Sam and Dean.

"Somebody better tell me just what the hell is going on," John demanded. "Now."

Dean eyed Mary as she hung onto the passenger side door, absorbing John's livid look.

"Look, we'll tell you everything once we make some miles," he said anxiously.

Dean flung the back door open with his elbow and gently settled Buffy onto the seat. Sam climbed in on the other side as Mary took shotgun. As the car flew out of the lot, Dean propped Buffy against him, drawing her head onto his shoulder. He cupped a hand on her chin as the car jerked sharply around street corners. Once the car veered onto the main highway, John threw his eyes to Mary.

"Alright, I'm waiting," he said tersely.

Mary steered her eyes to John and exhaled a deep breath.

"Okay," Mary surrendered. "But you're not going to like what you hear."

"I don't care," John grunted. "Tell me."

* * *

A short time later, John stared at Mary in mass disbelief as the car roared down the highway.

"Demons," John sputtered. "You're saying demons exist?"

"Among other things, yeah," Mary affirmed.

"Other things? What other things?"

"Ghosts, evil spirits, monsters," Dean answered.

John shook his head fervently while Mary drew a comforting hand over his.

"And you never bothered to tell me this?" John asked tightly.

Mary shaded with remorse as John shook her hand off his.

"How was I supposed to?"

"And all of you hunt and kill these things?"

Sam and Dean nodded in unison when John glanced at them through the rear view mirror.

"And just how long have you been hunting?" John asked, his eyes focused on Mary.

"Pretty much, my whole life," Mary said. "Please John – I never wanted to keep this…"

"It's not her fault John, she really didn't…" Dean started to add.

John raised a finger and glowered at Mary, then Dean through the rear view mirror.

"Stop talking, everyone just stop it!" he growled. "If anyone so much as breathes, I am stopping this car!"

Dean and Sam widened their eyes at the all too familiar austere tone coming from the younger version of John.

"Geez, family road trip from hell," Dean gulped.

"Seriously," Sam mumbled in agreement.

* * *

Over an hour later of driving in complete silence, John pulled up to the driveway of a house. Mary got out first, taking her key ring out of her pocket and thumbing through it. Once inside, she flipped on a dusty light switch.

"Hasn't been used in ages," Mary said as the guys filed in through the door.

Mary knelt down to a round carpet by the door and pulled up a corner, revealing the devil's trap. She straightened and rapped on the barred windows.

"Iron?" Dean said.

"Yeah," Mary said.

Mary nodded toward a hallway across the main living area.

"There's a small bedroom in the back, you can put her there," she said as she eyed Julie.

As Dean ambled through a short hallway, he heard his mom giving instructions to Sam. Dean glanced down at Buffy as she groaned very faintly.

After entering the dusty bedroom, Dean placed Buffy onto the bed, drawing his jacket over her. Having a short moment alone with her, Dean leaned over and pressed a kiss on her forehead, feeling a heavy weight lifting from his conscience.

* * *

Later:

Dean, Sam and Mary huddled together in the living room as John bounded over.

"So what do I do with that thing you drew?" he asked anxiously.

John tapped a knuckle on the drawing of the sigil.

"The sigil? It's actually…."

John raised a hand to cut Dean off.

"Just tell me where it goes and how big it needs to be," John said gruffly.

Dean shifted in his stance as hesitation bled over his face.

"I don't think you…."

"Don't," John snapped. "Don't treat me like I'm a damn child! If there's something I can do, let me do it."

"You know what, maybe you should see if Sam could use a hand," Dean said lightly. "It's just that this thing – the sigil – it needs to be drawn out in blood. Human blood."

John fetched the knife on the table, unsheathed it and sliced open his left palm without flinching.

"Where does it go and how big does it have to be?"

Seeing the hard look on his father's face, Dean took a moment to appreciate being in his presence again.

"Follow me and I'll do the first one," he said.

As John kept in step with him, Dean drew an admirable smile and laughed very briefly.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it's just…my dad – he used to give me that same look," Dean said.

"Used to?"

"Yeah, he died awhile ago."

"Sorry to hear that," John said sincerely.

"Thanks but, for some reason I feel like…he's right here with me."

* * *

While all the Winchesters worked furiously to secure the house, Dean took a short break to check on Buffy. In the hour that had passed, she had moved her head only slightly.

Dean watched her breathing steadily for a moment before he exited the room.

Dean returned to the living area to find his mom pouring holy oil along the floor.

"How's Julie doing?"

"She's still out," Dean said. "And her name's not really Julie."

Mary set the bottle of holy oil down on the table and crossed her arms, drawing a scrutinizing frown at Dean.

"Oh? What's her 'real name' then? And how do you know her?"

"It's Buffy and she's a hunter, a very special one."

"Well, why does she think her name is Julie?"

"That's a really long story."

Mary let the curiosity go but picked at another.

"How long have you two been together?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"The way you looked at her and watched her the whole way here. It's the same look John gives me when he wants to tell me he's sorry about something. So, how long?"

"It's uh…..it's really complicated and an even longer story."

"Okay, then what about the rest of it? Why is there an Angel trying to kill me?"

"That's what they do - smite people in the name of God or psychosis."

Mary frowned with dismay.

"I just found out Angels are real and want me dead, this is not the time for jokes," she admonished.

Dean absorbed the scolding frown from his mom and felt himself squirming in his stance.

"Sorry."

"Well?" Mary pressed impatiently.

"It's not that easy to explain."

"Then make it easy," Mary demanded.

Dean bellowed with a sigh. "Look Mo….Mary, you just gotta trust me, from one hunter to another."

"That's all I have been doing since you showed up on my doorstep," Mary noted sharply.

"You won't really believe it."

"Fine, I'm leaving then."

Mary turned toward the door, threatening to leave.

"Alright, alright," he surrendered.

Mary turned back to Dean as he shrouded with a humbled look.

"Sam and me, we're your…we're your sons."

"You're kidding," Mary groaned.

Dean shook his head as he drifted toward her.

"No, I'm really not. You wanted to hear the truth, so there it is. Me and Sam are from the future, two thousand and ten. Cass, another angel, a friendlier one, he sent us back here."

"You can't be serious," Mary scoffed.

"Your mom Deana and your dad Samuel? They're our grandparents and you named us after them. Your mom used to make you tomato rice soup when you were sick and that's what you'd make for me when I wasn't feeling well. Your favorite Beatles song is 'Hey Jude'. You sang it to me as a lullaby."

Mary crumbled into a chair, shaking her head furiously as her eyes welled with tears.

"No, no, this can't be true," she cried.

"I hate to tell you that it is."

* * *

Julie sighed deeply as her eyes slowly fluttered open. As her vision pooled into focus, she found herself in a strange room. She pushed herself up and winced, feeling a swirl of dizziness in her head. She glanced at the jacket draped over her shoulders and frowned with wonder.

"Julie, you're up. How are you feeling?"

Julie pressed a hand to the back of her head and exuded surprise when John sauntered into the room.

"My head feels like it was hit with a sledgehammer. Where am I?"

"A house that belongs to Mary's family."

"Mary."

Julie inhaled a deep breath as the fight in the garage replayed in her mind.

"So I didn't hallucinate that Mary was fighting and….she stabbed that lady in the chest with a crowbar and…..the freaky lady pulled it out?"

"Nope."

Julie gasped in shock as John sat on the edge of the bed.

"I really hoped that I was," she whined.

"I'm still trying to absorb it all myself," John confessed. "But just know, whatever happens, you'll be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

Julie managed a small expression of appreciation as she pulled the jacket tighter around her body when a chill shuddered through her.

"I need to get back. You get some more rest."

Julie folded back down onto the bed and bellowed with a long breath as John walked into the hallway.

In the silence of the bedroom, Julie heard muffled conversation from somewhere in the house. As she started to drift off, her drooping eyelids snapped wide when her ears stung with that piercing shriek again. Debilitated by the high pitch of the noise, Julie covered her ears and roared in agony.

When the shrilling sound dissipated, Julie stumbled off the bed and shuffled into the hallway. She heard a series of cries and crashes toward the front of the house and then that horrible sound burst through her ear drums again.

"What…what's going on?" she asked meekly as she stepped into the living area.

Julie scanned the room and saw Mary being cornered by that crazy redhead while Dean was crouched over Sam. She widened her eyes when she saw a pipe run clear through Sam's gut and the river of blood flowing from his mouth.

**Sam was dead.**

"Oh god," she cried.

Heavy footsteps echoed in the room as John sauntered in, a cold glare on his face.

Julie moaned as a fresh stream of blood flowed from her nose.

* * *

"You always were a bit impetuous, Anna."

Dean and Mary watched Michael – in the vessel of John – as he stared intensely at Anna. Anna widened her eyes in fright as Michael touched her shoulder. Anna reared her head back and screamed as her body burst into flames.

Uriel stumbled back, shuddering in fear.

"I'm sorry Michael, I had no idea."

Michael glared icily at Uriel as he snapped his fingers. Mary ran toward Michael, fear flooding her face.

"John! Can you hear me? You get out of him! You get out of him now!" Mary growled. "If you hurt him….."

"He's okay," Michael said distantly, touching Mary's forehead.

Mary crumbled to the ground, unconscious as Julie fell back against a bookshelf, crying softly.

Michael steered toward her, studying her reaction. He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes.

Dean glanced at Sam's lifeless body and then at Buffy as she groaned in immense agony.

"What are you doing to her?" Dean demanded.

Michael ignored Dean and walked toward Buffy as the pain still shrouded her face. The Angel cupped her face with his hands and angled her head back, staring intensely into her eyes.

"What – what are you doing?" she asked. "Who….who are you?"

"Interesting," Michael said after a minute.

Michael released her head and leaned toward her right ear, whispering into it. He placed a hand on her forehead causing Buffy to gasp for air. As she bellowed forward, Michael touched her forehead with two fingers and then she disappeared.

Michael nodded in satisfaction as he pivoted to meet Dean's questioning glare.

"Finally, we're alone," he said. "This conversation has been a long time coming, wouldn't you say?"

Dean shot his eyes to Sam.

"You bring him back!" he ordered.

"In a minute," Michael said coolly. "Right now, we need to have a chat."

* * *

When she opened her eyes a few seconds later, she was again in a faintly lit bedroom. But this time, it was hers. The soft light from her bedside lamp fell over her immaculately made bed. Fresh flowers were displayed in a vase on her dresser while a basket of water bottles and clean towels was set by the door.

The rolling silence was abruptly broken by a loud crash of glass hitting the floor.

"Buffy? Oh thank the Heavens! You've been returned to us!"

Andrew rushed into the bedroom and threw his arms around Buffy, sobbing tears of joy.

"The queen has returned! I never gave up! No! If I believed you were gone, Darth Vader and the dark side of the force would have won! Jabba would have chortled! But I defied them! I do not accept defeat! I do not accept failure! I vowed I would take my light saber and strike down anyone who had a scintilla of doubt that you were alive! I kept vigil by your bedside, night after night, week after week…."

Xander bounded into the bedroom, followed by Giles and then Dawn.

"Buffy!" they all exclaimed.

The three gathered around the bed, taking turns to clutch her warmly. Andrew wiped his eyes as Xander and Giles examined her for any injuries.

"Your hair looks….different," Xander said.

"There is not a scratch on you," Giles cheered.

Buffy prodded her nose with her fingers and felt no dried blood. More significantly, the crippling pangs in her head were gone. She let out a deep breath as waves of exhaustion slammed through her.

"Is there anything I can do for you Buffy?" Andrew asked anxiously. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? I can run out and get you something."

Buffy settled back along the rows of pillows dressing her headboard.

"No, I feel like I hitched a ride on an asteroid and crashed down to Earth so I just want to sleep it off, if you don't mind."

Andrew, Giles and Xander headed for the doorway while Dawn remained on the edge of the bed.

"Of course, whatever you need," Giles said.

"Yeah Buffy, we're just glad you're back and we'll be here when you need us," Xander said.

"I'll make sure you're not disturbed," Andrew replied persistently. "Come on Dawn, let your sister rest."

Dawn shook her head stubbornly.

"I'm staying with Buffy," she said.

"That's fine," Buffy sighed as she tucked her body under the covers.

Andrew nodded and disappeared.

"I'll call Will and give her the news," Xander offered.

"Faith should be back from patrol shortly," Giles said. "I shall inform her as soon as she returns."

"Thanks everyone," Buffy said faintly.

When the door shut, Buffy welcomed the sleepy feeling washing into her veins.

"Buffy, where…where were you?" Dawn quavered in a small voice. "Was it worse than….."

Buffy rolled her eyes open to see the heavy anxiety on Dawn's face. She slipped her hand over Dawn's and squeezed it.

"It's a long story for later, much later, okay?" Buffy said calmly.

Buffy saw Dawn nod before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile at the motel:

Dean and Sam were preparing for a long night of drinking. Dean pulled out several bottles of whisky while Sam tore the wrapping off a pack of plastic cups. Just as Dean was about to fill the cups, his cell phone chimed. He snatched his phone off the dresser and glanced at the caller I.D.

"Xander," Dean answered hurriedly.

Dean flushed out a long sigh of relief after Xander delivered the news.

"Good…..no, no, I understand, she probably had a real 'trip' and needs to crash for awhile ….yeah….well, she's got the number so…yeah….thanks Xan."

Dean hung up and sighed a second time.

"Buffy made it back home?" Sam assumed.

"Yeah, and so did her real memories."

"That's good."

Sam widened his eyes suddenly as he looked passed Dean. Dean swung around to see Cass behind him.

"Cass!" Dean said in surprise.

* * *

Buffy turned onto her side as her mind was gripped with a recent memory.

_Michael whispered into her ear and relayed a message._

When the words resonated through her conscience, Buffy inhaled a gasp as her eyes snapped open.

"Buffy?"

Buffy glanced across at Dawn as she yawned.

"I missed you," Dawn said very softly.

Buffy bit down on her lower lip and swallowed Michael's disturbing words, keeping her nerves restrained.

"I missed you too Dawnie."


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19 Appetite for Destruction**

**Update based on episode "My Bloody Valentine"**

_Three weeks later:_

"Anything else I can get you?"

Sam balked silently as the attractive waitress focused her friendly smile solely on Dean. After wrapping up a week long case in Purview, Arkansas, they spent their last night at the small town's diner for dinner. Over the past few weeks, Sam had observed his brother's increasingly uncharacteristic behavior. The double bacon cheeseburger Dean had ordered was barely touched as he favored refills on his beer.

Sam balked again when Dean didn't look up from the newspaper he'd been skimming since they sat down. Throughout the meal service, he'd casually reposition his cell phone or scroll through his contacts.

"Nope, we're set thanks," Dean said, barely paying the waitress a glance.

Sam watched the dejected waitress as she walked away before he caught Dean doing his routine cell phone repositioning.

"Dude, you get a good signal here, so will you just call her?" Sam huffed impatiently.

Dean jumped very slightly in his seat as he fumbled with his phone.

"Call who?"

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You know who," he challenged. "Come on Dean, I'm with you twenty-four seven. You think I haven't noticed how many times you've stared at her number? Like a thousand times in the past two weeks."

Dean scoffed as denial struck his face.

"You need a hobby that doesn't involve watching me," he said gruffly. "And I have not stared at her number that many times."

"Just about," Sam said confidently.

Dean simply glared at Sam resentfully before going back to his newspaper. A half second later, Dean nonchalantly propped his hand on his phone and turned it forty five degrees.

Sam issued a long sigh before he retrieved his own cell phone from his pocket.

Dean looked up, feeling an instinct clenching in his gut as Sam made a phone call.

"What are you doing?"

"Andrew, hey, it's Sam. Is Buffy around?"

Sam ignored the irritation flaring in his brother's eyes as Andrew rambled on for several minutes.

"Oh. No, no message. Yeah, sure, that's fine. She knows the number. Thanks Andrew. Bye."

Seething in his seat, Dean glowered at Sam.

"Andrew said Buffy's overseas on assignment. She won't be back for two weeks. So you can stare at her number a thousand more times when she gets back."

After a serious look, Sam's mouth curled with a smirk.

"Shut up," Dean grunted as he slid out of the booth. "I'm gassing up. Be there in five minutes or I'm leaving your ass here."

Dean threw some money on the table before he stormed out of the diner.

Filling up at the gas station across the street, Dean leaned over the hood as a crackly version of "Born to Run" begin to play through the station's speakers. Hearing the Springsteen tune, Dean bellowed with a sigh when certain images flashed through his mind.

Pulling out his phone, Dean stared blankly at the name highlighted in his contacts. He let out another sigh and stuffed his phone back in his pocket just as Sam ambled over to the passenger side.

"I got your burger to go," Sam said, setting a white bag on the dashboard.

"Thanks but I'm not really hungry," Dean said, tossing the bag in the backseat.

* * *

Buffy stood in front of her dresser mirror, staring contemplatively at her reflection. An old movie played on her TV as she gazed into the mirror a little longer.

"Wow, your hair looks so beautiful like that Buffy," Andrew chimed.

Andrew shuffled in from the doorway and circled her with an admiring smile.

"I know you're just saying that," she said.

Andrew shook his head fervently.

"Not at all! It's amazing and you'll be the one to give the Farrah a comeback. They'll call it the Queen Buff Flip instead!" Andrew roared.

Despite her black mood, she felt herself shuddering slightly with amusement as Andrew mimicked the paparazzi.

"It's fantastic, glorious and spectacular and trendsetting!" Andrew exalted. "I honestly love it Buffy! I wish I could grow my hair out that long so I could style it that way but it wouldn't look even a margin as good as yours!"

After celebratory applause, there was a brief pause before Andrew entwined his hands together and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Is something wrong Andrew?"

Andrew fussed with his tie for a second.

"No, no. I just got off the phone with the younger Winchester. He was inquiring about you and I told him you were out of town for two weeks. And um…well, De…I mean, the elder Winchester hasn't called unless you count the late night pocket dial from a couple of days ago but I wouldn't count it because he was just muttering something unintelligible about shoelaces…at least that was my best guess. But, Sam seem satisfied by my answer so neither he nor De….I mean the elder brother who shall not be named will bother you if you shall not want them too."

Andrew sucked in a deep breath after sputtering for that long minute.

"Thanks Andrew," Buffy said.

"Would you still like me to keep track of their travels?"

"Yeah, I mean, as long as Lucifer is still out there….."

Buffy paused at the mention of the infamous archangel. As her mind rippled with a hellish memory, she stood still nearly paralyzed by the raw emotions gripping her bones at that moment. When her face shrunk with a horrific expression, Andrew bolted toward her in a panic.

"Buffy? What's wrong? You look troubled. What can I do?"

Buffy flipped her hand up as Andrew ushered toward her.

"No, nothing, I'm fine," she said dismissively.

Andrew stopped abruptly as Buffy picked up her jacket, turning her back to him as she slipped it on.

"Just continue doing what you've been doing," she instructed.

"Of course," Andrew replied obediently. "I will stay in contact with them and monitor their lifelines. "I'll let you know of any dire situations. Shall I continue taking your calls?"

Andrew waited patiently as Buffy chewed on her lower lip.

"Um, yeah, for the time being," she said. "I just….I…."

Buffy heaved a sigh as Andrew dropped his eyes and bowed.

"Say no more Miss Buffy, I am at your service for whatever you need for however long you need," he said dutifully.

Still bowing, Andrew back walked through the door as Faith sauntered in, looking completely beat.

"Hey B, I just worked up quite an appetite on that ménage a vamp down in the factory district. Thought I'd hit the Cantina for drinks and a plate or two of super nachos. Wanna come with?"

"No, I'm not really hungry."

"Kay, I'll see ya laters."

Buffy exhaled a long breath, trying to kick some of the turmoil raging in her veins. As a comical scene played out from one of her favorite movies, Buffy folded onto the edge of her bed and watched it, allowing herself to escape for a time.

Willow and Xander strolled through the hallway with Naya and Iffan, two newbie slayers. The four stopped into Buffy's room when they noticed her watching a movie in a trance like state.

"Hey Buffy, watcha watching?" Xander asked.

"The Goodbye Girl," Buffy answered distantly.

Naya frowned at the outdated look of the film.

"That movie looks about as old as my dad," she remarked.

"It came out last year," Buffy said impulsively.

Naya and Iffan looked at her oddly as Buffy processed what she had just said.

"I mean, I wasn't really watching it, it was just on and I…."

Willow and Xander exchanged discreet looks as anger flared up on Buffy's face. She bolted off the bed and retrieved her bag.

"I'm going out for awhile," she said as she charged out the door.

* * *

High tailing it out of the manor, Buffy walked briskly through the courtyard. Feeling a shiver along her spine, Buffy took out her stake and strolled a few steps out the east gates leading to the forest.

"What's the matter sweetheart? You seem a bit - frosty."

Buffy whipped around to see the menacing smile of Lucifer, his face and body coated with ice. He hugged himself and shivered as his taunting smirk deepened. Fury filled her eyes as she hurled her stake toward Lucifer's head. But it whirled through the air and hit a heat lamp, thudding to the ground.

Buffy blinked rapidly as her chest heaved with hard breaths. After a long minute, Buffy slowly faded out of her anger. She stamped her eyes shut and flushed away her illusions of Lucifer's laugh and arrogant smile but deep in the pit of her mind, she knew he still lurked and that nettled. Fueled by her need to unleash the rage coiling in her system, Buffy took off running.

After trekking through the mouth of the wilderness park, it didn't take long for Buffy to find her prey. It had practically crawled out of Hell, pulling itself from a dark cavern. Buffy snatched up a dagger from the inner pocket of her jacket and stalked the monster as it scurried along the riverbed.

Buffy hopped off the face of the cliff side where she had been watching her prey from and landed a few feet behind it.

"Hungry," it hissed.

"Me too," Buffy said baldly.

The monster turned and roared with bloodlust as it lunged toward Buffy.

* * *

When she returned to the manor, most of the lights on the second floor were out. She had no idea of the time, nor did she care. Time had no relevance anymore. Not after what she had been through and where she had been. Wiping her blood soaked hands on her pant leg, Buffy stomped through the courtyard, finding Dawn hovering over the fire pit.

"Why are you still up?" Buffy asked.

"I was looking for you," Dawn said.

"Well, I'm here," Buffy said listlessly.

Buffy noticed the lighter in Dawn's hand and a trash bag in the other.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"I thought we could have some fun," Dawn said nonchalantly.

"By playing with fire? I don't think so. You do know the meaning behind that expression right?"

Dawn rolled her eyes as she removed a light gray tee shirt and a long sleeve flannel from the trash bag.

"I thought we could have a bonfire for a broken heart," Dawn said with a wicked smile. "Like last time."

"Where did you get those?"

Dawn shrugged, throwing Buffy an innocent look.

"They were in the back of your closet. I figured you had a few of them you forgot about. We could destroy them together."

Dawn smiled wickedly until Buffy snatched the shirts out of her hands.

"You had no right to just take these," she snapped.

Dawn scoffed as Buffy protectively stuffed the shirts in her bag.

"Why would you want them? They reek of stupid cheating jerk," Dawn spat.

Buffy shot a livid look at Dawn.

"What do you know anyway?" Buffy challenged.

Dawn crossed her arms over her chest and snorted defiantly.

"You know Xander can't keep a secret," she said. "It doesn't matter because we knew this would happen. Look who we're talking about."

"Just go to bed Dawn," Buffy grunted.

"You're not gonna forgive him again are you Buffy?" Dawn asked repugnantly.

"What I choose to do is my business," Buffy said brusquely. "Now go to bed."

"Why? It's Saturday night and you can't tell me what to do anymore," Dawn groaned.

"Whatever, just go away. And don't touch my stuff," Buffy growled.

As she bounded through the living room, Giles passed by, cradling an arm full of books.

"Buffy. I thought you retired for the night."

"No, I um, I wasn't really tired and I needed some air," Buffy cited. "Ran into Gollum and told him where he could stick his precious."

Giles looked bemused as Buffy picked at spot of dried blood on her cheek.

"Never mind," she said. "I have a few things left to pack."

"Yes, have a safe trip," Giles said.

* * *

_A few days later:_

"According to the lore, you need the blood of a saint and a sinner to reverse the spell," Bobby imparted through the speaker phone.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks as they absorbed the information.

"Well, we're fresh out of saints," Dean said. "This thing made quick work of all the devout and pure. Not to mention it destroyed all the establishments in town that promoted decency, order and holy devotion. All we've got left are watering holes, gentlemen's clubs and adult movie theaters."

"In other words, it's Dean's Disneyland," Sam uttered.

Dean scoffed lightly as he pressed an ice pack against his left hand.

"Ain't there one folk with a bit of decency?" Bobby inquired.

"Not that we've found," Dean reported.

"I'll keep looking for something," Bobby said.

Hearing a soft rap on the door, Dean ambled over to it.

"Unless you can drum up a saint, it's probably not gonna help."

Bobby hung up as Dean swung the door open with his good hand.

"Xander?" Dean gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Dean widened the door as Xander bounded in, carrying his weapons rucksack. His hair was disheveled and damp and his jacket was smudged with dirt.

"Andrew said the bad boo in this town is off the charts and that your BPM's were equivalent to a heart attack. I popped by to help."

Xander dumped his duffle bag on the table and looked anxiously at Dean and Sam.

"This place is a hell hole," Xander said bluntly. "Mobs of people are fighting and fornicating and peeing in the street! What the hell is going on around here?"

"It's a long story," Dean sighed.

"Well, what I can I do to help?"

"We found a reversal spell but we've hit a little snag," Sam replied.

"What kind of snag?" Xander asked as he leaned against the dresser.

"The kind of snag that involves bloodletting of a saint, which we don't have," Dean said grimly.

"Oh," Xander said.

Dean tilted his head and stared at Xander as a realization occurred to him.

"Or, do we?" he proposed.

Sam glanced at Dean as he stared at Xander.

"You know Xan, maybe there is something you can do to help," Dean said. "If you're still willing."

"What's that?" Xander asked.

When Dean slowly approached him, clutching a small knife in his hand, Xander flushed with dread.

"You….you want my blood?! But, I'm not a saint! I've done a few unsaintly things in my time! Maybe not as bad as you but…"

"That's exactly my point," Dean reasoned.

"I wouldn't have come here if I knew I was going to be your sacrifice," Xander groaned.

"We don't need all of your blood," Sam assured. "Just a few drops."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say so?" Xander said as he held out his left arm.

A few minutes later:

Xander put a small bandage on the slice in his hand, as Dean wiped the knife clean.

"Alright, now we just need the blood of a sinner," he said.

"I'll do it," Sam said, taking out his knife. "You've only got one good hand left."

Dean shook his head as he held the blade to his left hand.

"It's not like I can do anymore damage to it," he said, making a long slice across his palm.

An hour later, Dean, Sam and Xander cruised around town, cautiously checking for signs of anymore demonic activity. The survivors in the town roamed through the streets, dazed and clueless of their actions from earlier. Dean and Sam observed the citizens a little longer as Xander took a phone call.

"Okay thanks Andrew," he said.

Xander put his phone away as he caught up to Sam and Dean.

"Andrew isn't clocking anymore bad boo here. Looks like my saintly blood saved the day."

"Sure did," Dean acknowledged. "Thanks for letting us slice you open."

"No problem, at least you had the decency to ask," Xander said with a dry smirk. "So, maybe you do have a little saintliness in you."

Dean scoffed loudly. "Right, I'm the friggin' pope."

A set of sirens blared in the distance as Dean and Sam took one long last look at the residents roaming around town.

"Andrew also caught an emergency dispatch. State Troopers are headed this way," Xander imparted.

Dean and Sam nodded at Xander, making haste back to their motel.

After passing the outskirts of town, Dean pulled over at an overgrown field of trees. He threw a look into the rear view mirror as Xander zipped up his jacket.

"You sure I can't drop you off at a bus stop?"

"Nah, I've come to like this method of traveling," Xander said. "I mean, you don't have to deal with showing a photo ID, or long lines, or hours being squished between Mr. Onion Breath and Miss Smelly Feet."

"I guess when you put it that way."

Xander glanced at his watch.

"I better beam back to Home Base."

Xander reached over the seat and extended a hand to Sam.

"Good seeing you again Sam."

Sam took the hand and shook it.

"Yeah, you too Xander."

As Xander got out, Dean stepped out of the driver seat and met him at the trunk of the car. Xander retrieved his duffle bag from the trunk, pushing the strap over one shoulder. Dean clapped the trunk shut and then leaned against the car.

"So, Xan, how's everything? You know, with you?" he asked with a casual look.

Xander rubbed his hands and rocked back on his heels, smirking with amusement.

"She's fine Dean, next time you want to ask about the Buffster, you don't have to pretend like you're interested in my exciting life."

"I wasn't pretending….you thought I was? I wasn't really, come on man, we're friends. I'm interested."

Xander snorted at Dean's overly exaggerated look of curiosity.

"Real subtle."

"Alright, alright," Dean surrendered. "So…what do you mean by 'fine'? Like, 'just fine' or I'm fine, I'm just gonna kick the crap out of an army of demons right now and anyone who gets in my way kind of fine'?"

Xander shrugged. "It's been business as usual, zero drama factor other than the typical girl spats about who stole whose nail polish. But Slayer wise, Buffy's been keeping busy, hitting way beyond her quota thanks to this Apocalypse stuff. You could say she's been overachieving a bit."

"Oh, so that kind of 'fine', right."

Xander gave a consoling look as he patted Dean on the back.

"The Buffinator may be doing a lot of huff and puff and blowing you off big time but if that's what she needs right now, then she's gotta have it. Don't give up man, she'll be back."

"If you say so," Dean said skeptically.

Xander rummaged through a pocket in his duffle and took out a vial.

"Dude, you gotta trust me. I mean, we're like blood brothers, right?"

Xander waved his bandaged hand before he pivoted around and headed into the cover of the field.

When Dean returned to the car, Sam glanced through the window as a puff of purple smoke wafted up from a part of the field.

"Did you ask about her?" Sam asked bluntly.

"Ask about who?" Dean said evasively.

Sam sighed softly as Dean pulled back onto the road.

* * *

_Three weeks later:_

Annapurna Region, Nepal

"Does your mom know you kids are out past your bedtime?"

The circle of demons turned and then snarled at her with blood rage. Buffy dove right into a brutal attack as someone watched from a distance.

After a few minutes of relentlessly attacking demons from all sides, Buffy felt the adrenaline burning through her system. She grunted as she ferociously punched, kicked and hurled demons as they charged at her.

Dispensing of two immediately, Buffy deftly took on the remainder of demons, fighting in a blind fury. She blinked rapidly as her body went flying into a tree trunk. Chunks and shards of wood sprayed around her as she fell to the ground. She groaned softly as her head clouded with dizziness. A set of shadows loomed over her, ready to strike.

An ear piercing shrill cut through the air as Buffy felt something gooey splattering her face. Swallowing her spell of dizziness, she pulled her eyes into focus just as a demon fell forward from a fatal slice to the neck. Cass stood over the dead demon, holding a long sword, his eyes icy and intense.

Despite a pain rippling through her spine, Buffy wiped the blood from her face and picked herself up.

"What are you doing here?"

"You were in trouble, I came to help," Cass said directly.

"Well, I didn't call for help. So how did you know I was here?"

Buffy stared at Cass with great scrutiny until the Angel shrunk with guilt.

"Your witch friend told me you might be here," he confessed. "I was watching you from the orchard."

Buffy tightened her brows in dismay.

"You're spying on me?"

"No. I wished to see how you were."

"Because Dean asked you to check on me?" Buffy asked doubtfully.

"No," Cass said. "I wanted to check on you because you are my friend."

Buffy narrowed her eyes on Cass, frowning skeptically for a long minute before she issued a sigh.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "I have to go. Evil momma is still out there."

Cass turned his eyes to the circle of dead demons as he was hit with awareness.

"These are the children of the Nyar Harish," he said.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind, I'm on the clock."

"I will assist you."

Buffy huffed deeply as her eyes surveyed the dark horizon.

"Cass, let me say this in the most polite way but um, I need to do this…on my own. Okay?"

After a long look, Cass simply nodded.

"Okay."

And with that, the Angel disappeared.

* * *

A minute later, Dean steered his eyes from the TV to see Cass standing in the room. His trench coat was stained with dark green blood.

"Hey. That took awhile."

"The Slayer has been on frequent travels. I needed guidance in finding her location."

"And?" Dean pressed anxiously.

"She is fine Dean," Cass announced.

"Fine? Well, that's the word of the month," Dean groaned.

He shook his head and grumbled under his breath.

"Do you mean physically fine or mentally?"

"Physically, she was bloodied and beaten from her fight with the spawn of the Nyar Harish. I assisted her after she was cornered by the eighth one."

"Eighth? She took on eight frickin' demons?"

"Yes, she walked right up to the circle and taunted them."

"Huh. Sounds like her."

"I offered to assist in her search for the mother but she told me she wished to be alone. So I left."

"Right, well, tell me more about the fight."

Dean got up and poured himself a drink as Cass recounted the details for several minutes.

"What'd you say when she asked you why you were there?"

"I told her what you wanted me to say," Cass said. "I was not comfortable lying."

"You weren't really lying, you are her friend."

"But she asked if you sent me and I looked in her eyes and lied," Cass lamented.

"But she bought it right?"

"I believe so."

"See, I told you playing up that puppy dog innocence of yours would work," Dean said with a satisfied smile. "Besides, she still likes you after everything that's happened."

Cass frowned in confusion. "Is that why she kissed me?"

After taking a sip of whisky, Dean sputtered it as he blanched with surprise.

"What? She…she kissed you – again?"

"No, in Carthage."

"Oh," Dean sighed in relief. "That was….that was just…a little peck of encouragement before you went off to battle, you shouldn't take it too personal, I mean, it was just a peck, right? It wasn't like a full on tongue samba in your mouth…..was it?"

Dean stared at Cass as his distant look gave no clues.

"Well?"

"There was no…samba," Cass said, fidgeting uncomfortably in his stance.

"Okay. So, she's killin' demon babies and telling you to buzz off. That's just….awesome."

Dean refreshed his drink and promptly sunk it.

"She is leaving Nepal tomorrow. Shall I continue to follow her?"

"No, that's okay. She doesn't need another Angel stalking her."

Cass's face shrouded with immense bewilderment.

"Forget it."

Dean helped himself to another drink. When he looked back, Cass had disappeared.

* * *

When Buffy returned to her hotel, it was a little past two in the morning. She quietly shuffled into her room but found Willow still awake, sitting on her bed, her computer in her lap.

"Hey, how was patrol? Any luck finding those evil Harish babies?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, scored real big on that one," Buffy said as she peeled her jacket off. "Got big bad momma as the grand prize."

Buffy dropped her eyes and folded onto the edge of her bed, mulling over a deep seated thought.

"But um…Cass popped in to see me," she said as she glanced over at Willow. "Dean sent him to check on me, of course Cass said he came on his own."

Willow set her laptop aside when she noticed Buffy digging a hand into the back of her neck.

"An Angel flat out lied to your face? I thought you said he was horrible at lying."

"He is," Buffy conceded. "He got all broody and intensey when he said he was my friend. And he is my friend and he's been a bit down lately so, I didn't question him."

"I figured there was a reason he wanted to know where you were," Willow assessed. "You weren't kidding about those abrupt entrances. I was doing a very sensitive spell when he surprised me. I could have blown him up."

"At least he didn't see you naked," Buffy mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Anything interesting happening on the bad boo-dar?"

"Always," Willow replied. "But it's pretty late. You should get some sleep. I can deploy teams that are in the area."

Buffy anxiously picked up her bag and a fresh vial of travel dust from Willow's desk.

"I'm not really tired," she said. "May as well kick some evil butt. What's banking a 10 on the strange and unusual scale?"

Willow flipped her laptop open and glanced over the screen.

"Well, I've been tracking these really weird deaths in Thailand for the past week," she reported.

"Thailand. Is it warm there?"

"Very. But are you sure you want to go? I can deploy a Watcher from the nearest field office to look into it."

Buffy shook her head as she prepared for portal transport.

"As long as it's a warm place, I'm good."

* * *

_Two weeks later:_

Dean anxiously opened the door and masked his surprise when Faith leaned in the doorway, grinning.

"Hey Deanis, miss me?"

Dean issued a heavy sigh as he shook his head.

"What? Not happy to see me? I'm hurt. I thought I left an impression."

"I just wasn't expecting you. Andrew said the Slayer was coming out."

"He said A Slayer," Faith clarified as she walked into the room. "I may not be the one you expected but I'm all you're gonna get. Well, not GET."

Faith smirked with a knowing look. When Dean shook his head again, Faith chuckled to herself as Sam exited the bathroom.

"Let's just get this over with," she said. "B's doing good. She just needed some time away."

"Time away huh? She was in NINETEEN SEVENTY EIGHT."

"You want the real skinny? She's in Ibiza, soaking up the sunshine," Faith elaborated.

"Ibiza?"

"It's off the coast of Spain," Sam replied. "It's known to be a party island."

"Yep, that it is," Faith exclaimed. "She had two weeks of business in Madrid and then took a detour for a little pleasure. Hopefully, she'll come back with a nice tan and a big 'ol grin from Mateo."

Faith grinned as restrained curiosity prickled over Dean's face.

"Mateo?"

"Yeah her tour guide," Faith said as she pumped her eyebrows. "He promised to give her a very thorough, private tour of the best the island has to offer."

Faith pushed her grin wider over her face.

"Is there a point to this visit?" Dean grumbled.

Faith shrugged as she snatched the burger on the table and helped herself to it. Dean threw Sam a look as Faith jumped onto one of the beds and sprawled across it.

"You tell me," she said casually. "Watcha got goin' on these days besides searching for Lucy? Ghost hunt? Werewolf chase? Undead walkin'? You are keeping busy by working a CASE right Dean?"

Faith narrowed her eyes on Dean and rained an acknowledging glare upon him.

Dean scoffed and then sighed.

"What, did Xander send out a memo or something?"

"Eh, you know Xander can't keep his mouth shut for too long."

"So is that why you're really here? To get in round three of taking your potshots at me?"

Faith crinkled her brows as she wiped some burger juice from her mouth.

"Three? Ain't I on like round twenty?" she chortled.

"We haven't really lined anything up for ourselves yet," Sam interjected, wanting to snap the uncomfortable tension rising in the air.

"Yeah, so in other words Faith, we're sorry you wasted a trip but we don't need your backup right now," Dean said politely.

Faith shrugged as she scooted off the bed.

"Fine by me," she said. "But don't say I didn't offer."

Faith picked up her bag and ambled to the door. After yanking the door open, she turned her eyes over her shoulder to look at Dean.

"When you do see her again Dean, just remember these three words, NO TAN LINES."

Faith smiled slyly and clicked her tongue as she strolled out the door.

"See ya boys, it was fun!"

* * *

_Western Australia, a few weeks later_

Buffy discreetly snapped pictures on her phone of one of the victims as the medical examiner, Oliver White, flipped through a clipboard of paperwork. Hearing the shuffling of paper stop, Buffy stuffed her phone in her pocket and feigned interest in a tourism poster tacked directly above the body she'd been photographing.

"Wow, beautiful country, hope to be back someday so I can do some sight seeing," she said with forced cheerfulness.

"First trip to Oz?" White asked as he scribbled a note on his clipboard.

"Yeah, always wanted to visit," Buffy said. "It's great that it's warm here in February."

The sixty year old man studied her curiously for a moment through his wire framed glasses.

"Sorry what was the name of the publication you worked for again?"

Buffy remained cool as she reached into her purse and pulled out a business card.

"The Wanderer," she said. "It's a webzine."

White scratched his thin patch of frosted brown hair and looked bewildered as he glanced at the card.

"Webzine?"

"Yes an internet magazine."

"Oh," White said with a clueless look. "Ay. I'm a bit of an old fashioned bloke. I still use my desk piano instead of a computer. So I don't know why a Yank is so interested in these bodies."

"I'm an international correspondent, I've always love to travel to exotic parts of the world. Anyway, I've been covering a string of these strange cases across the globe for months."

"We've had a lot of bad press about these deaths lately Miss Romaine," White said with a conflicted look. "Our tourism industry has suffered significantly with all the misinformation released through the press."

"You can call me Mira," Buffy said cordially. "And I take this job seriously Besides, I'm not in this for the money or the chance of a promotion. I'm here to report the facts and hopefully shed some light on how these horrible deaths happened."

After a long assessing look, White nodded at her before he looked over several exam tables.

"Where was I?"

"The second victim," Buffy said. "You were about to discuss his cause of death."

"Oh yes, let's have a gander," White said as he picked up the victim's liver.

* * *

_One week later:  
_

Sao Paulo, Brazil

St. Augustine Recovery Center

"Agents Ripley and Kyle. Interpol," Buffy said as she and Faith flashed their badges.

The local policeman glanced at their badges before waving them through the security barriers surrounding the center. Trekking rapidly up the stairs to the main entrance, the Slayers displayed their official looking IDs at the officer stationed in front of the glass double doors. He glanced at their badges as well as looking over their matching black suits, white blouses and black heels.

"Goias," he grunted as he stepped aside and pulled a door open.

Blood spatter on the glass doors caught Buffy's eyes as she stepped into the lobby. The muted tones of the blue and tan walls and furniture were now streaked with dark red blood, painting a macabre picture of what had unfolded the previous nights.

"Look at that," Buffy pointed out, nodding toward a wall behind a receptionist's desk.

Faith glanced over at a large red heart painted in blood on the wall. Inside the heart were the words U R UGLY, also scrawled in blood.

"Ain't nothing funny about that valentine," she remarked gravely.

Buffy surveyed the amount of blood coating the walls and floor as she and Faith split off to explore the patient rooms along the central hallway. After several minutes, they met up and headed toward the director's office.

"Find anything interesting?" Faith asked.

"Just blood and goo everywhere. You?"

"Bathtub full of blood and goo," Faith imparted.

"That's it, Director Tavares," Buffy said, noting the simple name plate fastened to the wall.

The door was wide open so Buffy and Faith walked in to see an unoccupied assistant's desk.

"Hello?" Buffy called out.

Hearing a soft rustling sound from behind the interior office, Buffy and Faith strolled inside. Buffy swallowed a gasp of surprise while Faith burst into a goofy grin at the sight that greeted them as they stepped into the office - a taut male bottom. Buffy cleared her throat, startling the man hunched over a filing cabinet.

"Excuse me, Dr. Tavares?" Buffy said.

When Tavares turned around, Faith's grin magnified ten fold at the six foot three, tan skinned man in a fitted polo shirt and trousers who looked like he stepped right off the cover of a Harlequin romance novel. His hair was jet black and fell in wisps around his shoulders while his short sleeve shirt displayed the muscular tones in his arms. The expression on his chiseled face was inquisitive as he gazed at the two girls.

Unaffected by the bedazzling good looks of the doctor, Buffy very subtly nudged Faith when she saw the hungry look flaring in her eyes.

"I'm Agent Ripley, this is my partner Agent Kyle. We're with Interpol," Buffy said as she pulled out her badge.

The handsome doctor glanced at the badges before drawing a cordial smile.

"How can I help you agents?" Tavares asked.

His accent was thick and undeniably sexy but still, Buffy remained completely composed.

"We'd like to ask you some questions concerning the mass deaths that happened here two nights ago."

"Of course," Tavares said affably. "Please have a seat."

Tavares pulled out the two leather chairs in front of his desk and then moved to the small fridge in the corner.

"May I offer you a refreshment? Coffee? Tea?"

Buffy took a seat as Faith sat on the arm of one.

"Or me," Faith whispered under her breath.

Keeping up her professional guise, Buffy let Faith's comment fade away as she studied Tavares for a long moment.

"We're fine, thank you," Buffy replied.

"Very well. Let me know if at any time during our conversation you would like something. And please may I apologize for my appearance. I have not slept nor returned home since the police informed me of….."

Tavares stopped, visibly shaken by the mass bloodshed that had taken place. He folded his long frame into a swivel chair and sighed mournfully.

"I have been unable to leave my office," he confessed. "I cannot walk the hallways without seeing my patients."

Tavares shut his eyes, raised a large hand to his forehead and gripped his temples.

"You were close to all of your patients then?" Buffy asked when he met her eyes again.

"Yes, many of them were in my care. And those that weren't, I made sure to visit and check in with every day. I always made myself available to them if they ever needed me."

"According to the police report, some of your staff members were also victims."

"My assistant, Eduarda had been working late, along with two of the night shift nurses, Alda and Joaquim."

"And where were you when the slaughter went down?"

Tavares narrowed his dark eyebrows.

"I was in Curitiba, visiting my father."

"So he'll be able to verify your visit?"

"Am I a suspect?"

Buffy stared at Tavares with scrutinizing eyes as her ears attentively listened to any passerby. Hearing no wandering footsteps, Buffy leaned over the desk as her face riddled with suspicion.

"Depends on what you are," she said tensely.

After a long moment of staring at each other, Tavares flinched as his eyes flared red, his skin turned green and dozens of blue spines jutted out of his face.

Buffy and Faith exchanged looks as Tavares shook his head until his face returned to normal.

"You're a Brachen," Buffy deduced.

Tavares inhaled a long breath as his eyes shifted between Buffy and Faith.

"And you are…a Slayer. I caught a scent of your great mystical power."

"So what's a brachen demon like you, doing in a place like this?" Faith said with a flirty smile.

"I want to help people overcome their inner demons," Tavares said.

Faith snorted as Tavares smiled at her.

"What were you doing that night, Dr. Tavares?" Buffy asked swiftly, needing to get back on topic.

"Please, call me Dane."

Faith snorted in amusement again as Buffy frowned.

"Dane? Seriously?" Buffy said incredulously. "You do know where you live?"

"I was orphaned at a young age. My adoptive mother was English. My father Portuguese," Tavares explained. "I suspect you are not really 'Agents Ellen Ripley and Selena Kyle'. Although I did enjoy those movies."

"Oh, you've um, seen them huh?"

"I do get out from time to time," Tavares said with a mesmerizing smile.

"That's good cuz all work and no play would make doc a dull boy," Faith cracked with a grin.

"I'm Buffy and that's Faith," Buffy replied.

Tavares gazed at Buffy in fascination as one hand rapped on his desk.

"Buffy. Buffy Summers?"

"That's me."

Tavares swept his eyes at Faith then back at Buffy.

"Last I heard, you were working with the Winchesters in the war against Lucifer."

"I still am, I'm just um, fighting on a different battlefront for the time being."

"You're familiar with the boys, huh?" Faith inquired.

"I am aware of their reputation," Tavares acknowledged. "And I know for certain if they were here instead and had seen my true face, they would not have hesitated to shoot it off."

Faith swiped a hand through the air, "Ah, they ain't that hardcore anymore."

Buffy fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat so she quickly clipped the personal chat.

"You know, the coroner's still inspecting the bodies, we were going to hit his office next but since you have a sense of things; what can you tell me about how each victim died?"

Tavares bellowed with a staggered breath as he rubbed his temples again.

"Perhaps it is best if you view the tapes," he advised.

"You've got surveillance in this joint?" Faith said.

"My patients are…were suffering from extreme forms of compulsive disorders," Tavares explained. "Due to the degree of their addictions, the entire center is monitored by surveillance."

Tavares reached into a drawer and retrieved several DVDs.

"The police took the original recordings but I made some copies before they left. You may watch them in the library. If you would excuse me though, I cannot bear to watch."

Tavares handed Buffy and Faith a stack of DVDs and then led them to a few feet down the hall to a small research library outfitted with three computer stations. There was also smaller study room off to the left of the main area.

"I will leave you two alone. If you need me, you know where to find me."

Tavares darted out of the library as Buffy and Faith divided the stack of DVDs. Faith settled into one computer station while Buffy opted for the privacy of the study room.

Peeling off her jacket, Buffy sat down in a leather chair and cued up the DVD. A woman in her late forties paced around her room, frantically scrubbing her arms with a stainless steel brush.

"Cleanliness is godliness," the woman cried. "Cleanliness is godliness!"

Buffy widened her eyes as the woman scraped off several layers of skin off her arms before she stormed down the hallway.

Two hours later, Buffy stumbled out of the study room, her mind and body completely numb from the marathon of horrific images she had watched. As she collapsed on a couch, Faith looked up from her computer.

"This friggin' house of horrors just goes on and on and on," she moaned.

Buffy simply stared off as high pitched screams echoed from the computer speakers.

"Ah Jesus…." Faith gasped, finally turning the computer off.

She strolled over to Buffy and sat across from her.

"Glad I skipped breakfast," Faith remarked. "So, should I even ask what happened in the freaky show you watched?"

"Well, let's see, there was the clean freak who soaked herself in a bathtub full of ammonia until her insides melted away," Buffy stated flatly.

"Bathtub full of blood and goo?"

Buffy nodded as Faith grimaced at the visual image.

"Coke addict guy sniffed every toxic thing he could find until his brain went kaput," Buffy continued. "Oh and then there's the receptionist – apparently she had self image issues. She completely wigged over some little pimple on her cheek so she sliced it off with scissors and then did a complete nip and tuck on herself."

"Ah god, was that her sicko artwork on the wall?"

Buffy slowly nodded as all the victims' deaths still burned in her mind.

"My flick was just as bloody," Faith replied. "You know Dr. Hunky's assistant Eduarda? Well turns out she was seeing Joaquim."

"The night shift nurse?"

"Yep, they were having dinner in the lounge and he was sayin' how he was leaving in a few weeks but his heart would always belong to her. So he, yanno, started cutting it out. And she did the same in some twisted declaration of their undying love for each other."

"Love sucks," Buffy grunted under her breath.

Feeling Faith's gaze, Buffy rose to her feet and steered toward the hallway.

"I've seen enough. Something here prayed on these people's addictions. Let's talk to Tavares and see if he has a clue or had a vision."

As they ambled down the hall, Faith poked Buffy in the shoulder.

"So, does that mean we've ruled out Dr. Hot Pants as a suspect?" Faith asked with a grin.

"Well yeah, Brachens are a peaceful species. I wasn't getting any vibes that would make me think otherwise."

Tavares glanced up as Buffy and Faith returned to his office. He eyed the pot of tea sitting on his desk.

"I made some tea, would you care for a cup?"

Buffy shook her head as an assortment of questions lined up in her head.

"Is there something else I can do to help?" Tavares asked with a half drawn smile.

"The past couple of weeks, I've tracked similar cases of mass suicides. There was this banker in Dubai who ingested bars of gold and cash until his stomach imploded. In Thailand, waves of starving people started feasting on themselves. And my last case in Australia, a twenty-four year old guy drank himself to death in one night. The coroner said his liver had been ravaged by cirrhosis. So tell me, do you have any idea what's doing this?"

Tavares folding his hands together and tilted back in his chair.

"It ain't a coincidence that your patients died from their addictions," Faith added.

After a deeply pensive look, Tavares dipped his eyes to the ground.

"I am afraid you are correct," he sighed.

Tavares pushed his chair from the desk and got up, moving to his bookshelf.

"I must confess, I cut my visit with family short because I had a dream you would be coming," he revealed. "A legendary warrior was to seek me out and inquire of a great strife that infects the lands. I did not know anymore but now I believe I do."

Tavares ran an index finger along the rows of books until he found the one he was looking for.

"It is about – hunger," he said.

Buffy leaned against Tavares' desk as he flipped open a dusty, thick text and skimmed through it.

"Hunger?"

Tavares nodded as he dropped the book on the desk and tapped on the page. Buffy glanced at the elaborate painting of a skeletal figure riding a black horse.

"More specifically, Famine," Tavares elaborated.

Buffy rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Another Horseman, whoopee."

"But ain't Famine's gig about starvation?" Faith asked.

"Yes, but starvation can take many forms. Not just physical but emotional as well," Tavares replied. "Everyone starves for something – money, power, fame, love."

"So Famine dropped in and ordered take-out huh?"

Tavares gripped his temples, exuding immense anxiety.

"I should have been here but my father took ill," he said softly.

"It's not your fault," Buffy said.

"Yeah, can't take the blame Dr. Dane," Faith added, patting the doctor's shoulder. "You didn't kick start the Apocalypse. That's all on our boys."

"The Winchesters will need every ally to stand against Lucifer," Dane replied.

Buffy looked off as her face tensed with exasperation.

"Is there anything else you need? The police still have questions and need me to come into the station when I am finished here."

As her black mood bubbled beneath the surface of her professional manner, Buffy hastily dismissed herself, pivoting toward the doorway.

"No, I've got what I need," she said. "I should get back home and relay this information to my friends. Thanks for your time Dr. Tavares."

Buffy swiftly exited as Faith lagged behind.

"Hey B, wait up."

Buffy paused in the hallway as Faith trotted up to her.

"I think I'm gonna stay another day, see if the doc needs, yanno, some support. He seems to be having a terrible time right now. You don't mind, do ya?"

Catching the sparks in Faith's eyes, Buffy shook her head.

"No, I'll see you when you get back."

* * *

Cleveland, Ohio

Buffy strode into the conference room, the last of her adrenaline dwindling away as she dumped her weapons bag on the floor. She looked around the room to see various activities going on. Willow was working diligently behind a wall of computers while Xander was helping Giles pour over piles of texts.

Glancing at the clock, it was almost four in the morning when she returned from a late night patrol. She wiped a smudge of blood from her cheek and collapsed in her chair at the head of the conference table. Rings of tension still turned in her muscles despite wiping out an entire vamp nest at the edge of town. She could have kept patrolling, could have used a long run or some training but Famine was wreaking havoc in major parts of the world.

Andrew anxiously shot out of his seat and poured a cup of coffee, setting it down in front of Buffy.

"Any luck finding Famine?"

"I think we might have an idea of where he is," Andrew proclaimed.

"And where might that be?"

Andrew gulped nervously as he played with his tie.

"Well, I have my program monitoring and flagging any coroner's and police reports of suicides, cross referencing that database with my demonic sensory program to detect…."

Buffy sighed in exasperation as she attacked a knot in the back of her neck with her hand.

"Andrew, get to the point," she demanded.

"Forgive me," Andrew stammered. "But, it seems that Famine is….well he's in Sioux Falls."

Buffy stared at him for a second as he wiggled incessantly in his stance.

"Something happen there?" she asked coolly.

Willow peeked out from her computer station and took over conveying the details of the case.

"They ate each other?"

"Yep, the coroner stated in his report that the victims' stomachs contained several organs, skin, tissue and blood," Willow noted.

"It's time to nip Famine's appetite," Buffy said briskly, rising to her feet. "If he's like War, he should have a ring. Take his little circle of power away and he'll starve to death."

Giles got up and drew immense concern as Buffy picked up her weapons bag.

"Buffy, in the previous cases you looked into, Famine had already moved on. Famine is still in Sioux Falls and his poison affects everyone. If he senses you are there, he will prey on your weaknesses."

"Then I'll make sure he doesn't sense me."

"Bbbut Buffy, War sensed you and he got to you, played tricks with your head," Andrew lamented.

"I'm not afraid of Famine," Buffy growled. "Or any of his band of evil brothers."

Buffy pushed a breath out through her clenched teeth as she was bombarded by looks of concern from the gang.

"What?"

Andrew, Willow, Giles and Xander all exchanged glances. Andrew cowered first, shaking his latched hands together in a pleading gesture.

"Please don't spurn your wrath upon me Miss Lovely Buffy," he cried. "But we love you so much and…."

Xander bravely stepped forward, interrupting Andrew.

"We're worried about you Buff," he said forthrightly. "You haven't been sleeping or eating. You're clocking three, four patrols a night on top of training sessions. We've all given you space and time and haven't pushed you but if you walk into that town in the state you're in, Famine will be licking his lips!"

"I'm going after Famine," Buffy said adamantly. "He's killed too many people. It has to end NOW."

Xander glanced at Willow before reaching into his pocket.

"We know," Xander acceded. "That's why you need to take this."

Xander held out a necklace with an amber stone setting.

"It's enchanted with a glamour spell," Willow said. "It will mask all of your deepest desires. It should make you immune to Famine's effects and keep you off his radar but its power only lasts about two days maybe three."

Buffy snatched the necklace and stuffed it in her pocket.

"I better go now."

"Be careful," Giles urged. "Given the nature of Famine's role in the Apocalypse, you should expect him to be heavily guarded."

"I hope he is. It'll give me a warm up," Buffy said flatly.

Buffy flicked her purple vial to the ground and soon disappeared.

* * *

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

Sam strolled into the motel room to find Dean sitting at the table with the laptop.

"Hey, you find anything?"

Sam shook his head, perplexed.

"Not really. I checked the place over twice, no traces of sulfur anywhere and nothing registered on EMF. That rules out possession, ghost or demonic."

"Huh, I was bettin' the house on one of those. Okay, so, now what?"

Dean rubbed his hand over his exhausted face as he stifled a yawn.

"What happened at the Coroner's?" Sam inquired.

"Well, the victims…their bodies, oh man, you should have seen 'em. They didn't just nibble and feast on each other, they frickin' engorged themselves – I'm talking a hot dog eating contest where they just shove it down by the handfuls."

Sam settled into the chair at the table and loosened his tie.

"We don't have a lot of anything right now," he said. "So may as well just call it a night."

Sam took out his laptop and set it on the table.

"I'm gonna look over my notes and stuff," he said. "If you want to take off now, it's fine."

Staring off for a second, Dean steered his eyes back to Sam.

"Huh? Take off?"

"Yeah, you know, go let the dog out for his bo…."

Sam shook his head, stopping himself from finishing one of Dean's lewd comments.

"I'll just see you later or tomorrow or whatever," he replied.

"What are you talking about?"

Sam pulled his eyes from his laptop and studied his brother.

"It's February fourteenth."

"I know, so?"

Sam gawked in shock as Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Come on Dean, February fourteenth? Valentine's Day. You call it Free Lovers Paradise. You always go out until morning."

"Right," Dean acknowledged as he took a sip of beer. "I just don't feel up to it I guess."

Sam gawked at Dean in disbelief until he caught his brother eyeing his cell phone with a far off look.

"Seriously dude, just call her," Sam moaned. "You know you were thinking about it."

"Sorry, what? Call who?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Buffy," Sam said directly.

Expecting a heavy scowl, Sam was surprised when Dean simply sighed.

"Nah, I mean, I'll call when I need to," he replied dismissively.

Sam scoffed cynically.

"Right, so you haven't needed to call her the one thousand and eight times before?"

"No. Now can we get back to work please?"

Dean walked back to the table and sat down in his seat as Sam glanced at him with worried eyes.

* * *

Buffy flashed her FBI badge as a young brunette answered the door.

"Janine Breyer? I'm Special Agent Owens, FBI."

Janine frowned with confusion as she glanced at the badge.

"I already talked to the FBI, um, an Agent Cliff."

Buffy nodded with an acknowledging look as she pocketed her badge.

"Yes, I know. I'm just consulting on this case. I've been investigating similar deaths in my state. Anyway, Agent Cliff wrote up a report but as top notch as he is, he left out a few little details. Would you mind if I ask you some questions? I promise it won't take up too much of your time."

"Um, sure, if you think it would help."

* * *

_The next morning:_

Dean and Sam strolled through a hallway leading to the medical examiner's office. Dean spotted Dr. Corman, an amiable looking man in his early forties, stepping out of the elevator. Dean and Dr. Corman nodded at each other, meeting in the middle of the hallway.

"Well, Agent Marley, back so soon?"

"I received word that you got two more bodies, you call it a double suicide yet?"

"I actually just wrapped up the autopsies," Dr. Corman informed as he eyed Sam.

Dean gestured toward Sam.

"This is Special Agent Cliff, my partner."

Sam flashed his FBI badge as Corman nodded before rattling off a brief report. Sam gave a pleased look.

"Excellent. Think we can do our own examination of the victims?"

"Sure," Corman said casually. "As I stated earlier, you'll find the meaty goodness in the fridge."

"Awesome."

"You'll need to check in with Marty to see if he has the keys back yet," Corman informed. "Your associate was here earlier to observe the autopsies and wanted to stay behind and look around after I was done."

Dean and Sam exchanged discreet looks.

"My associate?" Dean asked.

"Yep, with the Colorado Bureau," Corman said. "Special Agent Owens, but she preferred informalities so I called her Alex."

Again, Dean and Sam passed looks to each other as Corman rummaged through one of his coat pockets.

"Special Agent Owens," Dean repeated as recognition sparked through his mind.

"Yep, she told me she consults on cases with you from time to time. She's had a lot of experience investigating strange, violent deaths."

Corman removed a business card and handed it to Dean. Dean glanced at the business card, angling it toward Sam so he could view it as well. When he looked back at Corman, the doctor had a flare of suspicion in his eyes.

"Oh, right, right," Dean acceded. "Sorry, I thought you were talking about another Special Agent Owens. There's one with the Ohio Bureau. Anyway, last I heard, Agent Owens was still on vacation."

Corman nodded as a triage nurse approached him.

"We were just talking about her spiritual excursion in South America. She flew in early this morning and had to get back on a plane," Corman replied. "What a fascinating young lady. Anyway, if you'll excuse me…."

Corman gave a polite smile before he took off down the hall. Dean stared at the card as Sam assessed the look on his face.

"Buffy popped in to investigate and then took off?"

Dean pocketed the card as he strolled toward the morgue.

"Probably more like poofed in and poofed out. I mean, 'Alex Owens' – Flashdance. She's used that alias before."

Sam followed Dean toward the morgue, absorbing his brother's solemn expression.

"I'm sure we'll hear back from her soon."

Dean snapped out of his daze as they pushed through the doors of the morgue.

"Yeah uh, maybe we will," he said doubtfully.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Buffy peeked out the drawn blinds of her hotel window, monitoring the passerby on the street below. She had checked into the Fremont Hotel, which was across from the medical center. Having asked for a room facing the street, on the highest floor, her eighth story window gave her a bird's eye view of all the traffic, vehicle and pedestrian.

"Buffy? You there? Giles is finally here."

Buffy stepped away from the window and crossed to the desk where her laptop was. Giles appeared on screen, sitting next to Willow as she conducted the video conference.

"My apologies for being late," Giles lamented. "When I saw the photographs you had taken of the victims' hearts, I must say I got carried away in my research."

"So you know what those marks are?"

Giles nodded confidently.

"They are Enochian symbols."

"Enochian. As in Angels?"

"Yes."

Rankled by this news, Buffy sat back in her chair and let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Great, that's just what I need, more angels," she grumbled.

Buffy flushed out a long breath, dispelling the anger percolating in her veins.

"Okay so what do these symbols mean?"

"Considering the pair of victims had the exact same marking, I firmly believe it is a symbol for holy union."

Buffy crooked her brows as she took in the information.

"Alice and Russell weren't married."

"No, but they were intended to had Famine not preyed on their souls," Giles revealed.

Buffy shook her head as frustration riddled her face.

"According to Alice's roommate, it was her first date. She was a nice girl just hoping to find love and Famine snacked on her. Should I be concerned about this Angel? Could he be working with Famine – you know, supplying him with Tasty Cakes?"

"I do not believe so," Giles stated. "This is why I was tardy for our meeting. I was researching many texts about the hierarchies of angels. The one responsible for marking couples is what we have come to call 'Cupid'."

Buffy frowned with heavy skepticism.

"Are you kidding me? Cupid? The little baby Angel in diapers?"

"Actually, the correct term is 'cherub'," Giles clarified. "They are a lower level angel assigned specifically to mark couples for union."

"Cupid sets them up and Famine chows down."

Buffy released a deep breath as her mind pooled over all the information she had learned the past few months.

"Okay, I'm gonna head out and see if I can sniff out Famine," she said. "Wherever he is, his entourage will be nearby. Will, let me know if lifelines go off."

Willow nodded into the screen while tapping on the computer.

"Okay. Be careful Buffy."

Buffy turned off the web cam and collapsed her laptop. After checking the traffic on the street, she headed out the door.

* * *

Later the next day, Buffy peered through the blinds and was struck by a curious sight. She snatched up her jacket and bag and ambled out of her room.

When she hit the street, she bounded toward an alley squeezed between a dry cleaners and pawn shop. As she strode into the mouth of the alley, a bald man in a suit rushed passed her, his face sheet white with fear. Feeling her instinct tingling, Buffy turned her sights into the alley and saw Sam breathing raggedly as he hurriedly wiped the blood off his demon killing knife.

Sensing a presence, Sam raised his knife and spun around, prepared to defensively attack. Buffy snapped her hand out and grabbed his wrist. Sam blinked rapidly in surprise as his knife wielding hand was suspended in the air.

"Buffy?" Sam gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Buffy silently assessed Sam, noticing the balmy sheen of his face. She released her grip, allowing Sam to drop his hand.

"I came to check on you," she said. "You okay?"

Sam briefly looked Buffy over; struck by the same hairstyle she wore in the seventies. Tacked to the lapel of her blazer was a thumbnail sized peace sign.

"Sam?"

"Yeah," he said as he put his knife away. "We heard you were in town but figured you left already. So you're working the case too huh?"

Sam gave her a friendly look as Buffy swept her eyes to the briefcase strewn on the ground.

"What's in the briefcase? Something important?"

"I don't really know," Sam replied as he bent down to pick it up. "I'll take a look when I get to the motel. Dean's gonna meet me there in a few minutes. Did you….do you um, want to go over there with me? Or, you can stop in when you get a chance – we're at the Lakeview– room 206."

Buffy backed up a few steps and shook her head.

"I um, I can't. I uh, I really have to get going," she said.

"Oh, okay," Sam said.

Buffy prodded a knot in the back of her neck as her brows tightened.

"And um, you don't really need to bring this up – to anyone," she said explicitly with a knowing glare.

Sam nodded in understand.

"Okay."

"Bye Sam," Buffy said before taking off toward the street.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sam returned to the motel room and informed Dean about his fight in the alley, respectfully omitting his encounter with Buffy.

"A demon attacked you? What the hell for? Where do demons fit into all of this?" Dean asked as he eyed the briefcase Sam had set on the table.

"I wish I knew," Sam replied as he wiped his face with a cool towel.

"Are you feelin' alright?"

Sam nodded as he tossed the towel aside. Dean walked over to the table and stared at the suitcase.

"Well, let's have a peek," he said. "Can't be a bomb or anything, right?"

Sam shrugged, completely uncertain as Dean twiddled with the lock and then flipped the case open. Sam and Dean squinted as a bright white light flooded into the room and then dissipated.

"Uh…just what exactly was that thing?" Dean asked, bewildered.

"A soul."

Sam and Dean swung around to see Cass, munching on a burger in his hand.

"How the hell does that fit in?" Sam posed.

Dean stared at Cass as he devoured the remainder of his burger, licked his fingers and then pulled another burger out from a pocket in his trench coat.

"You're eating? Since when do you eat?"

"I don't," Cass verified. "It should explain everything."

Dean observed Cass as he munched on his burger.

"And it explains what?"

"What the people in this town are suffering from is hunger. Starvation. Famine," Cass stated through a big bite.

"The Horseman Famine?" Sam said.

"Another freakin' Horseman. Fantastic," Dean groaned.

* * *

"Biggerson's Restaurant? Are we sure Famine's there?" Buffy asked as she gathered all her weapons together.

On her laptop screen, Willow nodded.

"I checked my program three times. On the bad boo scale of one to ten, it's a twenty."

"Okay, then that's where I'm headed. Thanks Will," Buffy said as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'll check in with you later."

Buffy was about to log off her web chat session when Willow shook her head.

"Wait!" she said frantically.

"What's wrong?"

Buffy noticed Willow's strange look.

"I don't know," Willow said. "But I'm getting a lifeline alert."

"Boys in trouble?"

"No, well, like I said before, I'm not sure. Sam's BPMs are elevating, not life threatening levels but…"

"But enough to be concerned," Buffy concluded. "Okay, I'll stop in and check on Sam."

Buffy exhaled a long, deep breath before she rapped lightly on the door. Hearing a crash inside the room, Buffy busted through the door and rushed in. She drew a soundless gasp when she saw Sam crouched over a woman, his mouth enclosed over her bloody neck.

"Sam! Stop!" Buffy howled. "Stop it!"

But Sam was already engorging himself on the demon woman's blood as a male demon charged him. Buffy stepped in and slammed her arm across the demon's chest, blowing him back into the wall.

Still grasping the demon woman's body, Sam swallowed a large sip of blood as he looked up at Buffy.

"I'm sorry," he said as blood plumed around his mouth. "But I can't. I can't control myself."

Buffy heaved an exasperated breath as she ripped the demon woman's body from Sam.

"Then TRY harder!" she growled.

Just then, the male demon snarled and rushed toward Sam, waving a broken shard of wood in the air. Sam raised his hand and flung the demon against the wall.

"You're next!" Sam grunted.

"Not if I can help it," Buffy barked as she took a step toward Sam.

"Buffy, please, I – I don't want to hurt you but…I need this…."

"Then you're gonna have to hurt me," she warned.

Buffy lunged toward Sam as he raised his hand and flicked it, hurling her across the room. She groaned as she crashed into the wall and slumped down.

Succumbing to his hunger, Sam clamped his mouth back on the demon woman's neck, siphoning out more of her blood. As he inhaled a breath through his teeth, he heard the slightest stir behind him.

As Sam swung around, Buffy slammed her fist hard into his face. Sam moaned as he fell backward and passed out. The demon woman sat up and clutched her bleeding neck.

"Slayer," she said weakly. "Well."

The male demon picked himself up and hissed at Buffy.

"We heard Daddy had a lot of fun with you," he taunted with a wicked smile.

Buffy glared furiously at the demon as she whipped out her knife and twirled it in her hand.

"Can't let that rumor spread around," she snarled before charging at the demon.

* * *

A little while later, Dean was camped out in his car, when Cass appeared in the passenger seat, clutching yet another hamburger.

"Really?"

Cass gaped adoringly at the hamburger.

"I am very happy when I eat these."

Cass nibbled on a clump of cheese stuck to his thumb.

"Exactly how many have you had today?"

"A few hundred I think, I stopped counting."

Dean looked impressed as Cass polished off his burger and then reached into the paper sack in his lap for another.

"Why are you not hungry?" Cass asked as he dove into his next burger.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean – every citizen in this town has been affected by their hunger – including your brother. You are the only one who has remained unscathed. Why?"

"I don't know. I have a drink when I feel like one. I eat a burger when I feel like one. I guess I just don't deprive myself of all those earthly pleasures."

"You mean to say you are fulfilled?'

"Are you kidding? I'm far from it. I'm just not craving for anything these days, you know? So Famine can't feed on something that's not there."

"What about the Slayer? Do you not long for her?"

After a long moment of ruminating, Dean let out a sigh.

"Sometimes you've just got to cut your losses."

Cass frowned as he stuffed the rest of his burger in his mouth.

"I do not understand."

"Never mind, check that out."

* * *

By the time Buffy had taken out the demons in the motel room, restrained Sam and headed out to Biggerson's Restaurant, she had lost at least a half hour. She had no idea how many more people fell prey to Famine's power or whether he had packed up and rolled to another drive thru. Once she arrived, she scanned the area before she furtively crept through the back entrance.

Feeling her instincts rumbling sharply, Buffy tightened her grip on her knife, acutely listening to all the sounds echoing in the air. Hearing a strange slurping sound, Buffy tensed as she emerged through a doorway of the kitchen.

As joyous moans rippled beneath the slurping sounds, Buffy stalked toward a shadowy figure, kneeling on the floor, hunched over something. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the man's profile.

"Cass," she called out quietly as she drew closer.

"Mmm, mmm," the Angel moaned.

Standing above Cass, Buffy now saw the tray of raw ground beef in front of him. With two hands, he shoveled the meat into his mouth, moaning profusely.

"Cass. What are you doing?"

Cass slowly turned his eyes over his shoulder as he licked the blood off his hands and fingers.

"It's my vessel," he said. "He wants the meat. He craves it. Must have more."

Cass turned forward and dug his hands back into the tray.

"Famine got to you," Buffy replied. "We need to get you out of…."

Buffy swallowed her last word when her ears perked at the sound of a door swinging open and footsteps traipsing inside. Her gut blared with alarm when she recognized the deep male voice calling out for Cass.

"Crap," she muttered.

Buffy hastily backed out of the doorway she had entered just as Dean stepped into the kitchen. When a scuffling sound broke out behind her, followed by several pairs of footsteps nearing, Buffy darted into a storage closet and pulled the door within an inch of closing. Peeking through the sliver, she saw Dean being ushered away by two demons in suits. A third demon gripped Cass by the collar of his trench coat. As the footsteps grew faint, Buffy slipped out of the closet and snuck after the demons.

* * *

Dean glared at the demons as they released their grip on him. They pushed him toward Famine, a shriveling old man in a wheelchair as Cass was thrown to the ground. One of the demons tossed a stack of raw hamburger patties at Cass, to which he delightfully devoured.

Dean looked over the old man with an oxygen tube jutting out of his nostrils.

"Well, well, it's the other one," Famine sneered.

"What the hell did you do to my friend huh?" Dean demanded as he glanced at Cass.

"You sent your annoying attack dog on me. I merely tamed him with a treat."

* * *

Buffy edged along the hallway as she heard voices coming from one of the dining areas. Stopping under the doorway, she peeked around the drink station where her view of Famine was blocked by five demons.

"Maybe I've just got a virtuous spirit."

Buffy swept her eyes around the dining room, taking note of all the things she would use in her fight with Famine and his entourage.

"Not likely," Famine hissed. "Let's see what you got in there Dean…ah, yes, yes. That pit of nothingness runs very, very deep, doesn't it? Nothing seems to fill that void, right? Drinking, eating, give you no satisfaction. No appetite for sex either."

"Shut up," Dean grunted. "That's the biggest crock of shit I've ever heard."

"What's this?"

Famine raised his head and sniffed the air.

"Oh my – such rage, such pain, such glorious emptiness! What a delicious feast!" Famine cheered, pointing over his guards. "Bring that soul to me!"

Buffy grumbled under her breath as Famine's bodyguards started to pivot around. As she charged toward the five demons, her environment quickly faded away.

The five demons turned around and then looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

Exhaling a staggered breath, Buffy blinked rapidly in surprise when she found herself in the conference room of the manor. Willow, Andrew and Xander waited anxiously as she bellowed with adrenaline.

"What the hell is going on? I was about to pin the stake on a Horseman!" Buffy growled.

"Please don't be mad Buffy but we had to get you out of there," Andrew said shakily. "Famine's power was greater than we anticipated - the amulet Willow spelled to protect you should have lasted another day but when I checked an hour ago it was nearly tapped out! He would have had you in his grasp! We were trying to keep our champion safe!"

"I need to get back there," Buffy seethed as she rifled through her pockets for a transport vial.

"But you won't be protected! He could prey on you!" Andrew moaned.

"I'll neutralize him before he gets a chance too!" Buffy growled through her teeth.

Gripping the vial, Buffy raised her hand, about to hurl it to the ground when Willow interrupted her.

"No, no wait! You don't have to!" Willow apprised. "It looks like he already has been!"

Buffy slowly dropped her hand, still clutching the vial as Willow scrutinized her computer screen.

"According to my readings, nothing is registering on my Demon Richter scale – no demonic activity, no Famine."

Buffy withdrew a long breath as the fire in her veins dissipated.

"That's what happened with War," she said. "I took his ring and the wackiness in town stopped being wacky."

"So the brothers prevailed!" Andrew said gleefully. "They cut the finger off the beast and saved the town from a most impending doom!"

"Well, Sam got juiced by Famine," Buffy informed. "So did Cass."

"But not Dean?" Xander asked.

Willow poked Xander hard in the arm and scowled at him as Buffy remained composed.

"Apparently not," she said placidly. "What's the status on Sam? I ran into a situation with him and had to…knock him out cold."

Willow rolled her chair down the table to another computer.

"BPM's and blood pressure are still high," she reported. "Something's going on because he's hitting off the charts on all my medical alerts. He's in major physical and emotional distress."

"Is he still at Biggerson's?"

Willow pushed her chair to a different computer.

"No, looks like he's in transit," Willow replied. "I can call and see where they're headed."

"No, that's okay, just let me know once they get to…wherever it is they're going."

"Okay."

As Buffy steered toward the stairs leading to her bedroom, Andrew rushed to her side.

"Can I get something for you Buffy? Are you hungry? I can make you a grilled cheese or order takeout from one of your favorites."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Okay. I just put some new sheets on your bed, they are one thousand thread count! You'll feel like you're sleeping on silk! I can turn the bed down for you if you like. I even have mints to put on your pillow…."

Buffy stopped Andrew at the foot of the stairs.

"I'm fine Andrew. I'm just going to change and then see what's on tap for tomorrow."

* * *

Sometime later:

Buffy expended a heavy sigh before she tossed the purple vial onto her bedroom floor. In a few blinks, the mist unfurled around her and she was standing outside of Bobby's house. She stepped onto the porch and rapped softly on the door. As she waited for an answer, she swallowed the black storm of images that flooded her mind of the last time she had been here.

The night before Carthage. The night before everything had changed.

When the door pulled open, Buffy met Bobby's shocked eyes beneath his worn baseball cap.

"Buffy?"

"Hi Bobby, is Sam here?" she asked with a courteous look.

"He's downstairs, in the basement."

"How's he doing?"

Bobby shrugged as his face still glittered with shock.

"For an ex demon blood junkie who fell off the wagon, he's doing swell," he said dryly.

Bobby widened the door and rolled his wheelchair back.

"Didja want to come in?"

Buffy peered into the house, stirring more bittersweet memories in her mind. Snapping out of her daze, she noticed Bobby's expectant look.

"I um, I can't really stay. I just wanted to stop in and check on Sam. I should…I should go. Bye Bobby, it was um, it was good to see you."

Buffy back stepped off the porch as Bobby gave her a nod. She hurriedly walked off, hearing Bobby shut the door.

* * *

Dean leaned against the hood of a rusted car and looked up at the dark heavens, searching with pleading eyes for some kind of sign.

"If you're up there, if you can hear me, just…just help me, please just help me, I need help with this…."

For a long moment, Dean listened to the air for a whisper, stared up at the sky for a wisp of lightning or a spark of a star, but there was nothing. He let out a shaky breath as hung his eyes to the ground.

* * *

Once she hit the edge of Bobby's driveway, Buffy picked out another vial from her pocket. As she raised her hand in the air, she heard a strange sound as a harsh beam of light swallowed her up.

After another minute, Dean heard the faintest whisper disturbing the stillness in the air followed by a very familiar voice.

"What the hell?" she grumbled.

Buffy blinked rapidly when she found herself mysteriously zapped into Bobby's scrap yard.

Completely stupefied, Dean stared intently at a face he hadn't seen in a hell of a long time. At first, when he saw the taut lines in her expression, he was convinced she was another manifestation from the pit of his mind. After examining her a little longer, he began questioning his own surroundings and environment, for she still had that wispy Farrah hair. Along with the bellbottom jeans embroidered with music notes and peace signs, she was wearing a faded Rush concert tee shirt. He wondered if somehow he got zapped back into the past again.

Buffy shifted restlessly in her stance when she felt Dean's heavy stare blanketing over her. She tried to avoid making eye contact but under the glint of the moonlight, she caught the sheen of moisture swelling in his eyes.

"Hey," he said somberly.

"Hey. I…I um heard about Sam and I wanted to make sure he's okay."

Buffy averted her eyes despite feeling a sharp ripple of light shimmering through the cold cavity in her heart.

"Oh, yeah, Sam. He's…..he's you know…got some stuff to work out and…."

Hearing his words falter, Buffy felt her eyes pull onto Dean.

"Buffy, I….," he quivered softly. "I know it's too late for this but I….I didn't get to say it before….things happened so…..I'm sorry and….if you never forgive me, I can live with that."

Buffy caught a gasp in her throat when she saw the complete despair flickering in his eyes. As more light bled through that dark void, Buffy gulped at the shivers rattling violently along her spine. She looked away and stared off for a long moment.

"My mind has forgiven you," she admitted softly. "My heart's still struggling with it."

Buffy couldn't look back at Dean once her candid confession spilled out of her mouth. She kept her eyes focused on the horizon, searching for anything lurking in the dark.

"Okay," he uttered.

Struck by the defeat in his tone, Buffy steered her sights to Dean.

"If you need to go off now and…do whatever it is you need to, if you need to walk away from this, I won't keep you. Just let me ask this one thing. Don't make it forever. Please. I can't do this without you. I can't. I can't save the world. I don't know how."

Buffy sucked in a breath as Dean trembled with tears for a second. She had never seen him so despondent before. For the first time since she returned, her heart rumbled with pain that wasn't her own. Stunned by the dampness pooling in her eyes, Buffy exhaled sharply. She fought back the stem of tears and wrangled in her composure.

"I don't know what the future holds for….us. I don't want to think about it. There's too much going on to dwell on the what ifs. What I do know for certain is that there is no way in hell I'm gonna let them win. Not Michael, not Lucifer," she vowed. "I told you that no matter happens; I'll stand by you in this fight. I still mean it."

As his long, lingering look grated on her nerves, Buffy cleared her throat and glanced at Bobby's house.

"I um, I'm gonna see how Sam's doing."

Buffy shot around and pushed off toward Bobby's house as a single set of tears rolled down her cheeks.


End file.
